Blood, Souls and Sausages
by Cun
Summary: AU. Fifty years ago, the seven vampire matriarchs signed a peace treaty with Judgment in an effort to reach co-existence between monster and man. However, in this world of conflict and secrets, something moves beneath the surface. And unbeknownst to them, it involves the matriarch Railgun and her unusual pack of friends. Join them for the craziest adventure of their life!
1. Extreme Fangirl Drugs

**Author's note/warning/introduction/credits:**

This is a fangirl's wet dream. There is hardly anything else to say about it. It is multi-chapter, super-silly, sexy hot and full of things that... makes a lot of sense.

There may be logical mishaps, inconsistencies, plot holes, and lots of random nonsense. That's fine.

**Huge thanks to all beta-readers, idea contributors and helper-editors:**

GreatSnapper  
Digeridoodler  
TPK  
61wisampa  
Xasha  
Roadmart

I think at least 50% of the ideas came from these guys! So now you know who to blame if this is not to your taste! XD

Seriously though, thanks a lot everyone! I hope this weird thing can be enjoyed by even more people now!

Tell me what you think, but even if you don't I still love you. Kisses and hugs~

**Warning: **The story is rated M because of content that will show up along the course of the adventure.

* * *

**BLOOD, SOULS AND SAUSAGES**

**VOLUME 1: **

**The Bloodening**

**XXX**

**Part 1 - Extreme fangirl drugs**

Two months.

Kuroko was tense, and not only because of the guard she was hearing somewhere around the corner. She was standing with her back to the wall, keeping her breath controlled and her mind clear as she heard his footsteps disappear into the hallway. Her white outfit, from the jacket to the pants to the boots, was made for lightweight sneaking, and she thanked Judgment for letting her out of carrying around the heavy armor most of their paladins were required to wear. Sometimes, being smaller than the average for her age had its perks. Not that it mattered any longer; at the age of sixteen, Shirai Kuroko was about to be labeled a true deserter. If she hadn't been before, then this operation would surely mark the end of her career.

Breathing in deeply, she listened for any more sounds. Hearing none, she vanished, a sudden shimmer in the air indicating her movement through the eleven dimensions. Reappearing but a moment later, Kuroko leaned on the cellar door and listened. No sounds came from inside. Was it possible that they'd left the prison unguarded?

She teleported past the locked door and landed in the darkness inside. Nearly slipping on a wet stone, her heart jolted and she had to gather herself for a moment.

Two months since she had failed to come see her. Kuroko had waited, expecting that she had business elsewhere. She wasn't _that _reliant on Mikoto that she couldn't handle a few days without her attention.

But then a week passed, and another.

She had started to become uneasy when word from Academy City arrived. Judgment had outdone themselves again. The topic was Gilmore, and the news proudly claimed he had successfully captured a vampire matriarch. Great success, all hail Judgment. Kuroko did not believe it. Capturing a matriarch was like trying to blow up a mountain with a stick. It just didn't happen.

Yet she couldn't knock the idea away, not after several weeks with no word from the vampire. Even Uiharu and Saten-san hadn't heard anything. And speaking of those two, where the heck had they gone? Kuroko had lost track of them outside the fort, when Saten-san insisted on following her silly plan and Kuroko decided it would be better to split up.

Kuroko wiped her brow, starting to regret walking into this thing with no greater plan. All three of them had become certain it was Mikoto that Gilmore claimed to have captured, although it seemed impossible. There was the fact that Mikoto did not kill humans, however. Perhaps they had somehow taken advantage of that. Thus, the three of them had set off from Toaru village in order to pay the fort a visit. And after having been denied entrance, they ended up sneaking in.

The girl who now regarded herself truly as a former Judgment member teleported onwards through the cellar, but it was soon too dark and too narrow to continue like that. Calling forth her holy light, a gentle blue glow cast across the stony walls and she continued into the darkness.

Kuroko found her in the deepest, innermost prison cell in the cellar. Everything was dark, though her holy light floated behind her, lighting up the moist walls and reflecting off of the silver bars. She had no idea what to expect. She had not seen Mikoto in two months. But she was certain mere silver bars would not be enough to keep the matriarch captive. She had to be prepared for the worst.

As she approached the prison cell, someone shifted inside.

"Mikoto?" she whispered, careful not to leave any echoes.

"Ku...roko?" Her voice was coarse, and Kuroko's insides twisted. She knew to be careful, but at the moment she didn't care. She teleported inside the cage and found Mikoto sitting by the wall, staring up at her. Her loose shirt was crumpled, the same black one she'd been wearing when Kuroko saw her last. Her pants were stained in patches, but she couldn't tell if it was blood or something else.

"I'm here now." She reached out a hand and helped Mikoto to her feet. She looked disoriented, and just below the cuffs of her shirt Kuroko noticed healing puncture marks on her arms. Had she caused them herself, or did they have another vampire? Kuroko failed to imagine Mikoto letting anyone bite her like that. "Have they given you anything to eat?"

At the question, Mikoto's breath hitched. "No… get out, Kuroko." She pulled her hand away. Kuroko frowned.

"Nothing? For two whole months?"

Mikoto pulled backwards until her back hit the wall. Kuroko gave her a thorough look. Mikoto's gaze was dark, heavy with lust. Her collarbone, visible beneath the open top buttons in her shirt, was shining with sweat. She could see the tendons tensing beneath the skin of her wrists, and realized that she was witnessing something incredible.

"I want you so much." Mikoto's voice was laden with desire, and Kuroko watched as the teeth in her mouth glinted; the ones in the corner looked sharper now, like fangs.

Kuroko's gaze narrowed. She knew Mikoto was a vampire, but this was the first time she'd seen the evidence. It felt unreal, standing there in silence and just watching as the vampiric urges rose to the surface in the person before her. Normally, she'd have long since attempted to spear her heart.

Not with her though. There was a reason why she had chosen Mikoto over Judgment.

Mikoto's eyes were black and hungry, and when she grinned her fangs had grown to their full size, nicely shaped and deadly. Her body was tensing, strength surging into the limbs as her inhuman nature gained more control. Kuroko met her gaze head on.

"What are you going to do?" One wrong move from the vampire and Kuroko would do her damndest to kill her. It didn't matter if she was facing a matriarch, she would go all-out.

Mikoto moved closer, hands sliding over Kuroko's waist. She pulled in a deep breath through her nose, taking in Kuroko's scent. Kuroko's fingers touched the spikes at her thighs, ready to teleport in an instant. Mikoto slid her hands to her back and pulled her in, their bodies so close Kuroko could feel the cold radiating from the other girl.

"I want to taste you." A soft tongue touched Kuroko's neck, pulled up along the skin while a deep breath left Mikoto's throat.

"You may not eat." Kuroko stood her ground, letting the girl lick her throat, and tensing the moment her fangs brushed by the same point. "No!"

Mikoto's grip on her tightened. "Come on, just a little." She was breathing heavily, and the scent she carried was enough to make Kuroko feel light-headed. She shook it off and stayed determined.

"I know it's been long since you last ate, but you know what happens when you do." Her heart beat more harshly and Mikoto's hand stroked over her chest. She knew the vampire could sense it, and cursed herself for being unable to stay calm.

"You're excited though." Mikoto purred, playing with the buttons on Kuroko's neatly tucked shirt and letting her breath caress the wet skin on her neck. Kuroko tensed.

"Of course I am."

"Then let me taste you, just a bit." Mikoto licked her again, and her breathing deepened. A chill ran down Kuroko's spine. She could tell Mikoto was hungry, and the desire to let the girl do as she pleased was hard to fight. She knew it was urges planted into her from their close proximity, however. Mikoto was doing what was natural for her. She may have sworn to never hurt Kuroko, but having been denied a meal for over two months, she must be grating on her last reserves.

"No tasting. I am going to get us out of here." Kuroko shuddered as the sharp fangs caressed her throat again, and demanded her body to stay still. Becoming wound up would only fuel the predatory instincts of the other girl, making her seem an even tastier meal. "I swear I will get you something to eat once we're outside, but for now, try to hold back, okay?"

Mikoto answered by pressing her into the wall, using her whole body to trap Kuroko in place. "You smell so good though."

"Yes, I do. You may smell more later. Now focus." Her fingers were already holding two of her spikes. Mikoto was too close, and Kuroko got the feeling that her common sense was leaving rapidly. She was pulling in Kuroko's scent and growing high on the beat of her heart. The vampiric urges were exceptionally strong, especially after so long with no food.

Mikoto purred and moaned as she caressed Kuroko's throat with her tongue. _No good. _Kuroko was breaking out into a sweat. _I have to… _Her fingers clenched around the spikes and then Mikoto's hand snaked around them, gripping her hand. _Shit! _The vampire's strength was too much, forcing the spikes to fall from her grip. _I got careless! _Kuroko hissed, tensing against the pain in her hand.

"Mi-Mikoto!"

"I'm just… so hungry." Mikoto muttered, and her fangs scratched at the skin of her neck as she pulled Kuroko closer for a better position. Kuroko stiffened, and then clenched her teeth.

"M-Modnar Tihsllub!" With a clear voice that trembled at first, she repeated the words that all Judgment members were taught as a first basic principle of self-defense. The vampire froze, the tip of her fangs resting on Kuroko's skin. Kuroko didn't know how well it would work at this point; it may have helped Mikoto regain her senses during their intimate acts, but she always made sure to have eaten before those. Now, with this hungry beast above her, Kuroko was not so sure. She could tell Mikoto was straining against it, wanting to bite down. Kuroko moved her head enough so that the fangs were no longer touching her skin.

"Mikoto, snap out of it!" Her wrist was still being held captive, and the alluring scent of the vampire was overwhelming.

Mikoto drew a staggering breath. "I'm so incredibly hungry…"

Kuroko was relieved to recognize some sensibility in her voice.

"I know you are. But this isn't the time. You know what will happen if I give you even a little right now." With how hungry she was, the vampiric urges would flare up and Mikoto would most likely not be able to stop until her hunger was sated. That would mean one dry Kuroko.

Mikoto was still tense, but she didn't resist when Kuroko put a hand on her chest and gently pushed her away. She could feel the strength in the body under her hand and knew that she had to tread carefully. That Mikoto had so much power even after so long without blood was eerily fascinating. Mikoto stared down at Kuroko with painful longing in her dark eyes. It must have been incredible torture, being so hungry and so close to food, yet having to resist taking even a single bite. In this case Kuroko would gladly have offered a drop of blood, but she could see that the wildness was already close to surfacing. Mikoto was inches away from succumbing to the beast inside her, and one drop of blood would only make those instincts flare.

"Let us go." She reached out and grabbed Mikoto's wrist. It twitched on contact, then tensed under her touch. Mikoto was staring at her hand and Kuroko teleported them outside without waiting for an affirmative. "We should move quickly but silently."

She led the way down the cellar, past twists and turns of dark, foreboding concrete. Kuroko's holy light made them able to see.

After a minute or so, they stopped at a junction. Kuroko looked back and frowned. Pearls of sweat were forming on Mikoto's brow and Kuroko inwardly cursed. How much time did she have left before the urge became too much and she was stuck with a raging hungry vampire all the same? She weighed her chances for survival in such a scenario. Mikoto was a matriarch, one of the seven strongest vampires on earth. Even in such a reduced state, her physical strength far surpassed that of Kuroko. A vampire's body would preserve energy in case of emergency. Once a certain limit passed and the hunger became too much, all the remaining energy would be concentrated in order to boost their senses and power in a limited burst. Hopefully enough so to find their next meal before it was too late. If Mikoto passed that limit right now, Kuroko had no idea how strong she would become, and being the only possible meal within a reachable radius was not a good idea. She had fought a limitbreak vampire once before, and had survived because of superior skill. But Mikoto was not an ordinary vampire. Her power was simply too unpredictable.

Mikoto was breathing heavily. "Kuroko."

"Yes?" Kuroko had all the faith in the world in Mikoto. She knew she would do anything it took to do the right thing.

"The next person we meet is mine."

Kuroko shuddered.

"I understand." There was no use arguing. She would just have to make sure the next person they met was someone Mikoto could eat with good conscience. It was Mikoto's way of proposing a compromise. If she couldn't eat the next person they met, Kuroko would have to fight her. No doubt about it.

"We'll run through the open room. Let's go."

They teleported into the room and at once started running. Kuroko held Mikoto's hand and made sure the vampire was at her side rather than behind her to avoid the similarity of a hunt. Even so, while they ran she could feel the muscles of the other girl tensing, and her breath was growing more rigid. Perhaps there were lingering scents of blood in the cellar, and Kuroko hoped they would meet some sort of prison guard or the like. She counted her weapons; fourteen spikes, a silver gun with five bullets, ten small bottles of holy water, and her ultimate weapon, the Nottub Niw. Her forehead felt slick at the thought. She had not told Mikoto of that one. It was the most powerful weapon in Kuroko's arsenal. She was not sure how it would work against the matriarch, but it was an instant kill for other vampires. Naturally, the cost for using it compensated the power. She would be unable to cast it again for a few days, not to mention doing anything useful.

Would she have to use it on Mikoto?

Kuroko didn't notice before Mikoto's head turned and the vampire halted in her tracks, nearly pulling Kuroko off her feet. She glanced in the direction Mikoto's attention had turned to, but it was too dark. She made her light shine brighter and when she noticed what had caught the vampire's attention, her eyes widened. There, inside one of prison cells along the wall, curled up together, sat two familiar people.

"Saten-san!" Kuroko grabbed Mikoto's shoulder out of reflex, and knew at once it was too late. Mikoto's body was strung tight, her breath heaving, growling even, her pupils had shrunk and the color was already changing, becoming a brilliant red. _She's at her limit!_

"Mikoto!" She teleported in front of her and brandished her spikes. "You cannot eat them."

A growl of warning left Mikoto's throat, her whole body trembling. "Move."

Kuroko faced her calmly. "I will not move. Saten-san and Uiharu-san are our friends. You may not eat them."

There was a flash of pain in her expression and Kuroko realized. _She's fighting the limitbreak. _She must not have entirely passed it, or Kuroko was certain that words would merely have been shrugged off.

"There has to be someone else!" She attempted to reason, "Guards, prison staff, anyone! But I will not allow you to eat our friends!"

The girls in the prison cell behind her were entirely silent, thankfully. They must have caught onto the situation and Kuroko thanked them for being smart. Mikoto was pulling in air in gasps, small growls leaving her throat. Then she gritted her teeth and Kuroko stood her ground, long since past the point where she would flinch at the sight of fangs. Although it was different seeing them on Mikoto.

It happened too quickly. Out of nowhere, something exploded, and a weighted net dropped onto Mikoto. She yelped as the threads touched her skin and the weight forced her down to her knees; Kuroko realized.

"A silver net!?" It must be what they had used to capture her originally.

"Well, well!" a sly voice sounded, and Kuroko's head snapped to the door opening above them. A row of guards trailed into the room, cutting Kuroko off from Mikoto.

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue.

The fancy person at the door stepped down the staircase with a horrible grin on his face.

"I wondered how long it would take for famous Shirai Kuroko-san, the prodigy paladin vampire hunter, to show up." Gilmore walked over to Mikoto and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. She grimaced. "Isn't our invention delicious? Silver threads wrapped into the strongest rope at the hands of the priests in Academy City. Blessed by the breath of the Pope himself. Imbued with His Holiness' blessings and the power of two different Saints. This is able to trap even the strongest of the beasts." He glanced lovingly at Mikoto, and then over at Kuroko. "How come you haven't killed her yet?"

Kuroko's insides froze.

He looked delighted. "Could it be… you are a traitor?"

Kuroko drew a deep breath. "Mikoto has never gone on a rampage. It is our code to take out those who are a threat."

His eyes glinted. "Oh really. _Our _code, hm?"

Kuroko did not like the look on his face, or the way he handled Mikoto so easily.

He glanced at the vampire again, grinning. "Just north of here is a small village. I think it houses, oh, about two hundred people?" He held out an arm and one of his bodyguards pulled off the glove. Then one of them used his sword to nick Gilmore's fingers. Kuroko's eyes widened.

"What are you doing!?" A drop of blood formed out of the wound and Mikoto's breath hitched. The sight and smell of fresh blood must be enough to push her over the edge, but the man was still calm. The net must have incredible powers.

"What say you we make a little bet?" He hovered his hand above the net, like waving a sausage in front of the face of a hungry wolf. "What do you think would happen if you put a ravenously hungry matriarch into the midst of a defenseless town? Do you think our dear little Railgun will continue her speckless record of no rampaging?"

"You can't do that!" Kuroko moved forward and was met with twenty pike tips.

"Oh no?" The man grinned, lowering his hand. Mikoto's breath was intense, all attention focused on the small wound on his finger. Surely he would not let her bite him? "Then how about you stop her, as is your job?"

The drop finally fell and was caught by Mikoto's tongue. The air in the room twisted and Kuroko knew at once that she had finally broken. Electricity snapped from her bangs, the uncontrollable urge for more blood pumping adrenaline into her body. All reserves were released and the matriarch's power grew tenfold.

The man pulled the net off with a laugh, while his men hastily retreated out of the door.

"Good luck, Shirai-san." Gilmore grinned, and the door to the prison closed behind him.

"Mikoto!" Kuroko called out for her friend, but there was no doubt that the limit was passed. A single drop of blood was not enough to sate months of hunger. Mikoto was not her friend right now. She was a hungry predator, and there was prey right in front of her. Even if Kuroko escaped with Uiharu and Saten-san, Gilmore had planted the idea of a village into her head. If she failed in reaching the prey right in front of her, she would hunt for the next best thing. If she did, Mikoto would be labeled a threat and every single vampire hunter in the country would be sent to take her out.

"M-Misaka-san!" Saten-san was terrified, and Kuroko did not blame her. Mikoto's eyes were sharp, dark, and bloody red, seeing nothing but potential food. Her hair fluttered, sparks playing in the strands. Her body was strung with explosive power.

The vampire charged in and Kuroko prepared to clash.

Fighting a vampire in limitbreak was tough enough. Fighting a matriarch was impossible. Mikoto's speed was too much, like a shotgun over the floor. Not only did she possess inhuman strength, but her electric ability was just as lethal as her fangs, if not more so. Kuroko had no room for thinking. There was no use trying to find any middle ground, any way of not hurting her friend and lover. Mikoto was out to kill, and Kuroko could only defend herself. She teleported four spikes at once but none of them hit; it was as if Mikoto sensed them even as they travelled through the eleven dimensions and evaded them within a hair's width. Then her hand connected with Kuroko's face and the vampire hunter was thrown into the cell behind, back crashing against the steel bars. Her head span and she coughed, feeling nauseous. That hit alone must have given her a concussion. She teleported, doubled over as she appeared in the middle of the room, and turned around.

Uiharu and Saten-san huddled in the corner of the cell, and Mikoto grabbed the steel bars in front of her. As if they were hardly worth mentioning, the bars broke.

_She's going for the easiest kill! _Kuroko panicked, and picked up a handful of holy water bottles.

"Mikoto!" Crying for her attention, she pulled the plug and then teleported all of the water into the air above her head. Mikoto didn't even flinch. The fact that she didn't even care to dodge the holy water told Kuroko more than she needed.

_This vampire is incredibly strong! _She knew, of course, but she had never fought a matriarch. The holy water did nothing to Mikoto, and a spear of electricity was fired Kuroko's way. It was not possible to dodge quickly enough; Kuroko tried, but was still struck in her shoulder.

"Gah!" She fell to the floor as her muscles failed, and raised her head. "Uiharu! Saten-san!"

The two girls were trapped, and Mikoto was already disregarding Kuroko, having effectively taken her out of the action. Kuroko gritted her teeth and put her hands on the ground, trying to get up. Her body was paralyzed and the pain tore through her. _I can't… _she glared at Mikoto, who was approaching Uiharu and Saten-san at a leisurely pace, perhaps deciding which one to take first. Blue crackles of electricity danced in her bangs and the aura she exuded was intense, even from at this distance. Mikoto was a sensual vampire, that was her only solace. Some vampires preferred to rip apart their prey and brutally massacre them, or torture them while drinking their blood. Mikoto did not. She played on the senses and attraction of humans, soothing them and gently coaxing them into letting her feed. There was no saying how much time she'd spend on that particular play right now, however. Limitbreak only lasted for so long; she would have to feed before it ended, or all the reserves would be burned out. A vampire without power was basically a human, and they would die from hunger soon after unless someone willingly gave them blood.

Mikoto was approaching Saten-san and Uiharu and she looked excited. Kuroko gritted her teeth.

_I can't let her!_

She gathered what remained of her strength and prepared to move.

XXX

Ruiko was terrified.

"M-Misaka-san!" She pulled Uiharu into the corner and they both stared at the vampire in horror. She had never seen Misaka-san's vampire form this clearly, and to be frank, it scared the crap out of her. The girl she knew as a friend looked deadly beautiful, with a strange allure that greatly soothed her even as the power of the vampire enveloped them.

Ruiko stepped forward and covered Uiharu behind her. "If you'll take one of us, take me."

She did not know where it came from, but she put her faith in both Kuroko and Misaka-san to be able to save Uiharu. She saw the hunger flare in those inhuman eyes and Misaka-san grabbed her arm. Her fingers were icy cold and the grip was so strong Ruiko could feel her bones creak. She shut an eye closed at the pain, and Misaka-san leaned in, sniffing her hair, then dragged her tongue along her neck. One hand snaked across her midriff, over the leather belt holding up her pants.

"P-Please. Just let Uiharu go. Please, Misaka-san." Her heart was beating quickly and for some reason, she felt excited. It must have been the vampire effect. Her breath became shallow and she felt strange as Misaka-san slid her hand up her chest, pushing her backwards until her back hit the wall.

_I'm trapped. _Oh well. It was like it didn't even matter. Uiharu was safe, pressed into the corner and gripping the edges of her skirt so hard her knuckles were pale.

Misaka-san kept licking her throat and Ruiko wondered if it was some sort of ritual. Then, the vampire turned her slightly, and the sharp edges of her fangs brushed by Ruiko's skin.

_It's going to happen. _She was glad though, that it was Misaka-san.

Someone appeared beside them. It took a second for her to recognize Shirai-san, and when she did, her gut tightened. Shirai-san was holding a shining gun to Misaka-san's temple, and her body was pulsating with a white light, concentrated in her free fist.

_It's her. _Relief flooded her. The vampire hunter had come to her rescue.

XXX

Kuroko glared at Mikoto's face, whereas the matriarch had frozen up when the barrel of the flintlock gun touched her temple. She did not lash out at once. Kuroko hoped that meant Mikoto recognized her power. Kuroko had pulled out all her reserves, and the Nottub Niw was resting in her fist, ready to be unleashed.

Yet she wanted to try and talk first.

"Mikoto."

There was no reaction, but Mikoto still didn't bite, although her fangs were already resting on Saten-san's throat and all she needed to do was close her mouth. Up close, the weight of her presence was smothering; yet Kuroko was not powerless anymore either. Her own aura had been pumped to maximum in the hopes of pulling the vampire's attention.

"Will you be able to stop?" She asked her question, gun barrel resting steady against Mikoto's head. Did she even understand her at the moment? Or was all of her energy concentrated into the urge to eat and heightening her power?

Kuroko would give her a chance. She knew Mikoto needed to eat. That it had come to this point meant that she was already balancing on the very edge. She might die in a few days if she couldn't sate that hunger, and after this outburst, she would be powerless to hunt prey.

Kuroko knew. But she didn't want to lose _anyone_.

That was why.

"If you bite Saten-san and drink her blood, will you be able to stop before she dies?"

She had seen vampires losing control before. Getting so pulled into the act of feeding, the power rush it gave them, that they lost all rationality. It was said that the most dangerous time to be around a vampire was when they were hungry and when they had just fed. Still high, they were not unlikely to take a second and third prey just to keep that power rising. Of course, if they didn't stop at all, at some point they would turn into ravenous monsters and would no longer be classified as vampires even by their own kind. Mikoto had told her how matriarchs usually hunted down those beings and took them out.

She had faith in Mikoto. If any vampire could control those urges, it would be her.

A low, long-winded growl escaped Mikoto's throat, like an impatient dog waiting for the clearance signal. Kuroko's guts curled. She had the gun, and she had the Nottub Niw. Together, they might be enough to take out Mikoto once her power returned to more normal levels. She had no way of knowing whether she could take her on even then though. Yet even so, that growl gave her hope. She was not being ignored.

She glanced at the girl trapped in the predator's hold. "Are you okay, Saten-san?"

Saten-san met her gaze. It wavered, but then shone with determination. "I think she needs it." She barely whispered the words, and the movement of her throat brought another growl from the vampire capturing her.

"Saten-san…" Uiharu whispered in a shiver, pressed into the wall beside the two of them. Her blouse was askew and her shoulders shook under the small cape she wore over them.

Kuroko clenched her fingers around the gun. They were deadlocked at the moment, but she had the feeling that Mikoto was growing impatient. If it came down to it, the first to strike would win this struggle.

"Mikoto." She spoke clearly. "You are to stop when we say so. Do you understand?"

Communicating with a senseless beast was usually no good. Mikoto did not answer, did not look at her. She kept staring at Saten-san, saliva dripping from her fangs.

"You may still be hungry when that happens, but if you do not stop, I will kill you." Kuroko's heart clenched; in the first place, she wondered if she even could.

Mikoto growled again, this time a lot lower. Perhaps she did not like the sound of it, but she may have agreed. Kuroko hoped that's what it meant.

She swallowed. "Good. Then please, take a drink. Slowly."

Mikoto did not wait. Her fangs sank into Saten-san's neck and Saten-san gasped; the saliva of the vampire dulled the pain and made the entire procedure feel rather good, or so Kuroko had heard.

She had never been this close to a feeding vampire without killing it. She watched as Mikoto's fangs sank all the way in, precious blood flowing up. Mikoto was calmer than she'd expected, pulling her fangs back out and then licking at the wound. Her saliva would make sure it kept bleeding, and the blood flow increased as more of it entered the wound.

"Ah-!" Saten-san was gasping, looking exalted at worst, and Kuroko kept the gun steady. Saten-san might not be able to tell them when it was too much. How much did Mikoto need in order to pass the limit and regain some of her old power? Kuroko gritted her teeth. Mikoto looked like she enjoyed it as well, eagerly lapping up Saten-san's blood. The electric sparks in her bangs snapped playfully and Kuroko could sense how her presence magnified. Watching the vampire drink was sensual, and Kuroko's heart started beating more quickly.

_This is bad_. She was being pulled along by Mikoto's allure, starting to feel like she wanted to be next. _It looks so good. _Mikoto's throat moved tantalizingly as she swallowed and it was plainly visible how the blood affected her. She seemed warmer, stronger, more beautiful by the second. Kuroko gasped down air in gulps and Saten-san moaned, clawing at Mikoto's arms. Apparently enjoying this reaction, Mikoto sucked at the wound and then poised her fangs above it again, preparing to bite once more.

Kuroko snapped out of it then. There was already so much energy in the vampire that the air literally crackled around them. Saten-san looked pale, yet lost in euphoria. Mikoto was still not full obviously, but she was no longer starving either.

"That's enough!" Kuroko pressed the gun into Mikoto's temple, finger hovering over the trigger.

Mikoto stilled, and now she finally acknowledged Kuroko's presence, glancing at her from the corner of her eyes. Yet she didn't move, and her fangs scratched on Saten-san's skin.

Kuroko pulled in deep breaths. "Mikoto. Stop." Her insides were burning, the strain of keeping her energy levels at maximum starting to get to her. Kuroko was certainly powerful, but she had her limits.

"Wanna try?"

Kuroko's throat constricted as Mikoto suddenly spoke. No doubt the meal had helped pull her out of the beastial state, but her eyes still glinted and her vampire traits were on full display.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Mikoto raised a hand and pushed the gun away. Even though Kuroko was holding it in place with all her strength, it was like there was no resistance at all. She was brushed aside like an insect, and Mikoto turned towards her.

"It's delicious."

She let go of Saten-san, who collapsed to the ground. Uiharu ran to her side and pulled her head into her lap, putting a hand over the wound and starting her low chanting that would help it heal.

Mikoto closed in on Kuroko and Kuroko raised her hand with the ball of light.

"Don't make me use this, Mikoto."

"She's still alive isn't she?" Mikoto pushed her hand aside again and Kuroko realized she stood no chance. Mikoto was exceptionally powerful, especially so right after feeding. The vampire closed the distance between them and leaned down, cradling Kuroko's chin in her strong fingers.

"Here, have a taste." Their lips connected, and Kuroko recognized the metallic taste of blood. Saten-san's blood. She tried to pull away, but there was no way. She could feel Mikoto's fangs and her tongue touched one of them; more blood lingered on them. The kiss was becoming heated and Kuroko's brilliant aura faded as she let her power disperse. She knew now. Mikoto had urges, just like other vampires. But hers were highly sexual. Was it because she was a matriarch? Sharing the blood of prey with a potential mate. Kuroko felt loved, yet it also disturbed her. She put her hands on Mikoto's chest and attempted to increase the space between them.

"M-Mikoto." She pulled in a gulp of air between her eager kisses, and Mikoto, in answer, stepped even closer. "N-not now. This is not the t-time or place." Kuroko gasped as Mikoto's hand slid down her back, teeth nibbling at her lip. Her fangs were still at large, and Kuroko knew better. Mikoto had always been particular about having eaten her fill before their intimate sessions.

"Come on." Mikoto licked her lips. Kuroko twisted her arms free and tried to push her off.

"No. Not while you're still hungry. Besides, this is not the place for it."

"I want you."

"Later. Later, Mikoto! First we need to get out of here!" Kuroko fought her, and suddenly Mikoto snapped. With an angry growl she grabbed her and before she knew it Kuroko was trapped on the ground. Mikoto sat over her waist, looking down at her with dark eyes - not bloody red anymore, at least - chest rising and falling with her breaths.

_God, she is beautiful. _Kuroko would sin as much as she had to in order to stay with Mikoto. She was kind, strong and beautiful, everything Kuroko had longed for her entire life. Even though she was a matriarch, Mikoto had no pack of her own. She refrained from turning people and ate once a week to sustain herself, not to indulge in the power it brought. She never drank her victims dry.

Kuroko loved her so. Yet she was scared, frightened that Mikoto would lose herself and accidentally kill someone.

Mikoto leaned down, stroking Kuroko's forehead. Kissed her, licking her lips. Her scent was overwhelming, attractive, the power she possessed demonic and wonderful. Kuroko felt safe in her care, but at the same time, she knew better. Mikoto might be a kind vampire, but she was still a vampire. Right now even more so than usual. Still hungry, the matriarch was pulled along by her instincts, and Kuroko could tell she was nurturing the urge to taste Kuroko. She had been saying so ever since they met. She had wanted to bite her ever since that first time, and every time they made love her desires manifested in licking and nibbling on her throat. There was no doubt to Kuroko that Mikoto wanted her blood more than anything. But that was fine.

She loved her either way.

Mikoto's fangs scraped by her cheek and the vampire's breath was becoming ragged, eager. She was turned on, and Kuroko was as well, squirming beneath her as her tongue tasted the skin of her cheek. "Don't… don't bite."

"I want you," Mikoto purred, a sound that reverberated deep into Kuroko's core. It hurt, but she had to resist.

"No. Right now, all you want is to eat."

"What's wrong with that?" She leaned down and her tongue touched Kuroko's throat, a shudder of delight travelling through her.

"You promised to stop." She had growled; Kuroko took that as a promise. "You're not starving any longer and we all need our strength in order to get out of here." She raised her hands again and pushed at Mikoto's chest. The tension in her body increased and Mikoto pulled back with a snarl, glaring down at her, fangs displayed.

Kuroko stared up at her solemnly. "I want you as well, but right now we need to get Saten-san and Uiharu to safety. Gilmore is out there as well. After…" she swallowed heavily, "after we're safe, I'll let you taste." She trembled, the idea of being bitten still traumatic. Yet she had to make Mikoto cooperate.

Mikoto looked doubtful, but Kuroko met her gaze steadily and repeated herself. "I'll let you taste. After we're out, and safe, with Saten-san and Uiharu." She would stay true to her word. Even as her eyes filled with tears on the idea of being bitten, she would not back down. Mikoto watched her, and then she stroked the tears away with her thumb.

Kuroko was relieved to see the intensity in her eyes ebb out, and the crushing aura she had been emitting withdrew somewhat. It was still stronger than normal; no doubt due to her staying in her vampire form. Kuroko stared at her and more tears ran down her cheeks.

"You are so beautiful."

Mikoto smiled, and the warmth of her gaze enveloped Kuroko in all the safety in the world. "Sorry for scaring you, Kuroko."

Kuroko's relief was so immense she could only put her arm over her eyes and let the tears roll. Mikoto stroked her arm, none of the harsh strength displayed now. Then she stood up, and Kuroko heard her walk over to the other girls.

"How is she, Kazari?"

"Eh!?" Uiharu was nervous, and Kuroko smiled despite herself. "Sh-She'll be fine, don't worry, Misaka-san! You stopped in time!"

Mikoto was so wonderful. Why would anyone want to set her up like this? Kuroko had no doubts as to Gilmore's plans. He had meant to wait until Mikoto snapped and then set her loose on the unsuspecting village, just like he'd done back there. He wanted her targeted by Judgment, and if every one of Judgment's vampire hunters was after her, even Mikoto…

Kuroko's tears stopped and she stared into the darkness of her arm with a frown. That was too easy, wasn't it? Kuroko had not even managed to scratch her. Even when she had her at point blank range with her full power at display, Mikoto had not flinched nor deemed her a great enough threat to offer her a single look. It may have been due to the state she'd been in, but Kuroko started to question it. She had heard tales of battles against wayward matriarchs from ages past. The vampire hunters had been in the hundreds, and yet it took days to wear down the vampire. In some of the tales, other matriarchs even assisted in the fight.

There was no way Mikoto would go down so easily. Would Judgment even send anyone after her? Kuroko had been sent to observe her, kill her if deemed a threat - did they really think she could? Naturally, that was before she disobeyed their orders and decided to stick with Mikoto. Really, the matriarch might as well have turned her into a pack member. Kuroko was deeply and hopelessly in love with her.

She knew it was the same for Saten-san and Uiharu. Although they had initially been scared of Mikoto, once they got to know the vampire they had grown fond of her. Of course they would. Mikoto had been out hunting when she stumbled upon Saten-san, and instead of eating her, had taken pity on her state and brought her to a doctor. That's where she met Uiharu, the cleric who'd healed her up.

"Shirai-san, are you okay?" Uiharu was above her, and gentle fingers touched her arm. Kuroko smiled tiredly.

"Yeah. I am." She removed her arm and sat up, smiling still. "We should get going."

She looked behind her, and seeing how Mikoto had picked up Saten-san, her smile grew warmer.

XXX

They left the cellar and even though they were prepared for battle, no one met them outside. Kuroko narrowed her eyes, worry gnawing at the back of her mind. As they ran through the outer layer of the prison, they did not meet a single person.

"Where did everyone go?" Uiharu seemed to have picked up the strangeness as well, looking worried.

"They're better off staying away." Mikoto's gaze was less like a beast's and more like a proper vampire now. Her pupils were still darker than the usual chestnut brown, but Kuroko found this look also attractive.

"Maybe…"

They exited the prison and ended up on the big open area separating the different buildings of the estate. At the far end was the wall, closed gates. It would be no problem for them to move past them, but there was another hurdle before that.

"Gilmore…" Kuroko's eyes narrowed. What was he doing? All alone, the high-ranked vampire hunter stood on the middle of the field. As they exited the prison doors, he turned towards them. He was wearing his armor, blonde hair spiked against the sky and glasses glinting. He carried his helmet under his arm.

"I was wondering when you'd come out."

He smirked their way, eying one after the other, lingering on Mikoto and Saten-san in her arms. "Is she dead?"

Mikoto frowned. "Kuroko, is he a…?"

Kuroko was tense. "Elite vampire hunter. Gilmore has more than two hundred kills to his name."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. "He's more of a beast than me then."

There was no arguing that. Gilmore was also powerful. His proud stature revealed a confidence that Kuroko did not understand. Was he going to face them here, alone?

"I see you're over your desperation, Railgun." He turned towards them fully, adjusting his glasses. "Too bad I had to waste it like that. But I am surprised. You didn't manage to kill even one."

Kuroko bristled. "Mikoto does not kill!"

His smirk widened. "So I've heard. But you see, that's not going to work." He put an arm out, as if in invitation. "Fight me, Railgun."

"What?" Kuroko's eyes widened.

He stared right at Mikoto, ravenous glee in his eyes. "I have fought four of your kin. I have fought, and been killed, four times. Thus, I have the power of four matriarchs." His lips pulled even higher. "I require more."

That was insane. Kuroko stared at him in shock, and tried to make sense. He wanted to fight Mikoto? Wait, he wanted to fight her, and die? How was that logical at all?

Mikoto was glaring at him. "I'm not going to fight you. Move aside." The command of her voice was enough so that even Kuroko had the urge to listen. But Gilmore merely grinned.

"Why do you think I captured you and let you starve for two months? I wanted to fight you in limitbreak. Too bad I had to waste it. However…" He bent his neck and it made a crack. "You have not sated your hunger just yet, have you?"

Mikoto growled.

"I figured as much. How valiant of you, keeping yourself from feasting on your cute little friends. You are truly the curiosity of the vampire world at the moment." His teeth were twinkling from the excessive grinning, and his eyes looked insane. "I require your power, Railgun. I have been observing you, and you are hiding amazing potential. Even with the power of four matriarchs, fighting you in limitbreak or at the top of your power might prove a challenge." He put both arms out, displaying his armored chest as if asking for her to charge him. "I need you to kill me, Railgun!"

Kuroko was stunned; Uiharu looked shocked. Mikoto's lips pulled up into a snarl.

"Wha-what is he saying?" Uiharu asked. "Why does he want to die?"

Kuroko frowned anew. "Mikoto…"

The vampire shook her head. "I don't know what he's up to. But we need to get past him."

"I will teleport."

Mikoto agreed. "Take Kazari and Saten-san." She handed Saten-san over to her. "I'll keep him distracted while you get them out. Then I'll follow."

Kuroko nodded. "Just be careful. Even though he's only one man, he is a seasoned vampire killer. You are not at the top of your strength right now."

Mikoto cracked her knuckles. "I know. I'll just distract him a little. Not like he can touch me anyway."

That was true. This arrogant confidence was what suited Mikoto best. She was strong, and she knew it. Just like the other matriarchs, she had complete confidence in her own power.

"Are you accepting my offer, Railgun?" Gilmore looked excited. "I'm giving you the opportunity to eat your fill. Suck me dry!"

Mikoto crouched, lowering her head. "Dream on."

She charged in. Kuroko teleported at the same time, and appeared about halfway to the gates with Uiharu and Saten-san, some distance away from Gilmore. Mikoto was already in front of him, moving with inhuman speed and leaving trails of electricity in her wake. Kuroko was about to teleport again when something incredible happened. Gilmore crouched and then launched forward as well. He met Mikoto head on with a cry of war. Mikoto dodged away, and although she was quicker, he was far too fast for a normal human. His strike caught her off-guard, and Kuroko's face drained of blood when she saw the matriarch blown away, tossed to the ground and skidding over it like she just stepped on a landmine.

"Mikoto!"

The vampire was quickly back to her feet, but the blow had surprised all of them.

"He knocked down Misaka-san?" Uiharu was stunned.

Kuroko gritted her teeth. Was he being serious when he said he had the power of four matriarchs?

XXX

Gilmore stretched his neck, grinning again. He tossed his helmet aside, rolling his shoulders. Mikoto had to admit, he did indeed look powerful in that armor.

"Do not take me lightly, Railgun. If you're meaning to come at me, you better come seriously." His grin nearly split his skull in two. "You better come to kill me, Railgun!" He stomped forward, and Mikoto tensed. Electric charges spat from her bangs and she fired a lightning strike.

"Haaah!" Gilmore roared and knocked his hand at the strike; the lightning bent off like it'd been deflected. Mikoto pulled back in shock. _He bent my lightning? How is that even possible? _She should have known, having been captured by this man in the first place. He had surprised her when she was out hunting that night, but she'd contributed his sneaking up on her to pure luck on his part and distraction on her part, and that damn net did the rest.

Gilmore was coming at her, grinning madly. "Are you prepared yet, Railgun!?"

Mikoto's shoulders tensed and she gritted her teeth, fangs glinting.

"That's not going to intimidate me!" He leapt at her, and she jumped - soaring into the sky and turning to fire another strike from above - yet he was already there, right in front of her. _How the-!?_

"Hiyaaah!" Clasping his hands into a hammer, he struck down at her head. Mikoto was knocked towards the ground like a rocket and dust and dirt exploded into the air from the impact.

"Mikoto!" Mikoto heard Kuroko scream her name, but there was no time to reassure her. She got up on all fours, coughing dust from her lungs, as Gilmore dropped down in front of her. Stiffening, she looked up, just in time to see him raise his leg.

"Is this all you've got!?" His foot swung down like an axe and she raised her hands, taking the blow head on. She managed to stop it from connecting with her head, but the strain of keeping him at bay made her arms shake.

_What's with this guy? He's a human, yet- _Mikoto glanced at his face, the leering grin he was giving her. _He's way too strong! _With a roar of defiance, she pushed the foot away and got to her feet, pulling backwards. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she eyed him carefully. Her stomach growled.

He was still grinning, coming towards her. "Aren't you hungry, little vampire girl? I have the most delicious blood. I know it takes a lot of energy to use your abilities like that; what little you gained from the girl over there can't have been enough to sustain you for long."

She pulled back as he came nearer, looking right and left for something to help her. Nothing. _Damnit!_

"I am a big man. There is lots of blood flowing in my veins. You just have to claim it." He was breathing heavily, excitement rolling off of him. "Your power will spike like nothing you've ever felt before."

Mikoto gritted her teeth and put a hand into her pocket, pulling out a bullet. _I have no choice! We've gotta get out of here!_

She raised the bullet and aimed at him. "Let us go!"

He stopped, grin widening. Then, to her amazement, he spread his arms. The aura he was emitting was enormous, more powerful than any human she had met before. Even Kuroko in her most powerful state could not compare.

_Does he really possess the strength of four matriarchs?_ Her eyes quivered. _Having been killed four times… absorbing their strength?_

She growled. _That's ridiculous. If he wants to die, then so be it!_

She planted her feet into the ground and fired the bullet at three times the speed of sound. The roar of thunder was enormous, the ground ripping apart between them. Yet the explosion came from behind her, and her eyes widened as she realized her railgun had just tore into the prison they escaped from. _He… deflected it? _Drops of sweat formed on her brow and suddenly, her knees felt weak. _No way… does he really…?_

Gilmore was right in front of her. His eyes were glowing, massive power rolling off his form.

"There's a good girl. How about you drain me dry now?" He licked his lips. "I want that power of yours. Such magnificent power."

Mikoto stared up at him, and he grabbed her throat, lifting her from the ground with ease.

"Mikoto!" Kuroko's voice reached her, and she glanced over, seeing the three of them stranded halfway to the gates, surrounded by guards with pikes. Kuroko could not leave Kazari and Saten-san, but she looked like she was seriously considering it.

_No, stupid… you need to escape! _She wanted to tell her, but she could hardly breathe. Gilmore's heartbeat was quick and excited, she could feel it in his wrist, which she grabbed onto. Even clenching with all her strength did nothing to faze the man, and she glared at him.

"You want to eat, don't ya?" He grinned, and her stomach growled again.

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "I don't want to eat _you_."

"Oh but you do. I can see it in your eyes." His eyes glinted. "You want to drink my blood, punish me, sate your hunger."

"Khh-" She strained against his grip, but there was no use. Shocking him was useless as well, seeing how the sparks merely ran along his arm harmlessly. _What the hell am I supposed to do? _Iron sand - but she could no more than bring up a single tendril of it before he clenched her throat even harder and she lost concentration due to lack of air. If he really had four of the matriarch's powers, then…

_He wants mine as well?_

Gilmore reached up with his free hand and released the plate on his shoulder. It fell to the ground with a thud and his exposed skin was under, brimming with blood and power.

"Come on," he said, "show me your fangs." His fingers clenched around her jaw and the strength of the grip was too much, forcing her mouth to open. She clenched her eyes shut, unable to stand watching his face any longer.

"Yes, such beautiful fangs." He stroked them with his finger, and then touched the sharp end, nicking his thumb. Mikoto hissed as the scent of blood touched her nostrils, and swallowed heavily as he dragged his fingers along her lips, leaving the taste of blood.

_Don't - don't! _The urge to lick her lips was overwhelming, her insides tightening into a knot. She may have just eaten, but it really wasn't anywhere near enough. The hunger ravished her insides, and especially now, the tantalizing scent of his blood trailing her lips. She gulped down air, and Gilmore was breathing heavily.

"It is impossible to resist, no? You want it so much…"

She strained in his grip again, but he was too strong.

"It's building inside you… the hunger, so strong…"

She gasped, tendrils of hunger gripping at her limbs. _It's happening again!? _Had she spent the energy gained from Saten-san so quickly? She bit her lip, staring at the sky. _If - if I go into limitbreak once more, I won't be able to stop it, will I? _She'd most likely do exactly what he wanted, and she doubted Kuroko would be able to stop her this time. With Saten-san and Kazari it was different. For this guy, she had nothing but hate. Only raw hunger would be driving her.

His thumb, still bleeding, trailed over her lips again and she shuddered against the strain in her body. She wanted it, so much.

"Come on, Railgun. Feed." His thumb went into her mouth and her breath hitched. Her senses were sharpening, all colors growing crisp and defined, sounds clear as crystal. She could hear the beat of his heart, excited and expectant, and the beat of Kuroko's heart, afraid and worried. All the guards, Saten-san and Kazari. His thumb touched her tongue and the taste of blood teased her tastebuds. They flared to life, and she drew a staggering breath as the adrenaline surged in her body. _No! Stop! _But there was no stopping it. Her chest heaved and what little reserves had managed to be preserved filled her limbs to the brim. Her eyes grew bloody red and her lips pulled into a snarl. _More! Blood! I - need it! Now!_

XXX

Kuroko's insides froze as she watched Gilmore playing with the vampire without a care in the world. She understood everything now. Why he had kidnapped Mikoto. Why he had starved her. Why he met them head on out here.

The man was insane, that was one thing. Another was the fact that he actually seemed to harbor the power of several matriarchs. Knocking down Mikoto so easily, making her look like a regular human girl in his grip - it was impossible. Yet she was seeing it happen. And now, he was playing another game, and that was using the fact that Mikoto was still very hungry - and had already used up a lot of energy in the fight - and was pushing her into limitbreak once more. Kuroko had never heard of a vampire entering limitbreak twice in such a short time. But Mikoto had not expended all of that reserve power when facing Kuroko; in fact, she had probably not even scratched the surface. _Should I have let her bite me when we had the chance? _Kuroko chastised herself, but she had not anticipated this crazy scenario.

She watched Gilmore stick his bleeding thumb into Mikoto's mouth and her heart stopped. Forcing her to eat - it was ridiculous. Nobody forced a vampire to feed. Yet he clearly was. Charges spit forth from Mikoto's body and the hunger in her eyes was somehow even greater this time. She bit down on the thumb in her mouth and Gilmore pulled his head back in a show of ecstasy.

Kuroko just now witnessed how great the burst of power in Mikoto's system was. That a vampire received a boost in strength during limitbreak was common knowledge - there were even studies on the exact numbers. But not on a matriarch. And Kuroko had never seen the comparison with her own eyes. But now, Mikoto grabbed the hand holding her in that chokehold and carefully broke the fingers away. Gilmore yelped and pulled his arm away, and Mikoto was freed. As he cradled his broken fingers, the vampire charged in and punched his gut - crushing the armor like it was nothing but glass - and sent him flying just like he had done with her.

Kuroko's insides throbbed. _He has the strength of four matriarchs… _then just how strong was Mikoto right now? Suddenly, Kuroko knew. Back there, in the prison, she had not been facing Mikoto's full power. Even in limitbreak, something inside her recognized Kuroko and the others as friends. That was why Kuroko had not been killed in the very first charge, and why her voice had reached her when Mikoto was about to feed on Saten-san.

A matriarch was really on a whole other level. And right now, she had no reason to hold back.

Gilmore hit the ground and Mikoto was over him the same second, crushing the armor on his chest with her fist. He coughed as the air was knocked out of him, and the ground below him cracked from the excess force. She must have broken some ribs with that hit. Kuroko's heart was racing, her head throbbing from the concussion. The guards around them were uneasy, disturbed at seeing their boss so easily beaten by the girl who up till now had seemed like an easy match for him. Mikoto picked up Gilmore by the hole in his armor easily with one arm, and then threw the man in their direction. The guards yelled and tried to avoid the flying projectile of a man, and Kuroko jumped aside, Saten-san in her arms, while Uiharu shrieked and covered her head. Gilmore hit the building behind them in an explosion of rubble, and a bolt of lightning struck him right after, striking the walls and the ground with tendrils of electricity.

Kuroko's heart hammered. "We need to move."

She pulled Uiharu with her, moving towards the edge of the building, past bewildered guards.

"Hey!" One of them swung his pike their way. "S-Stay where you are! You're hostages!"

Kuroko huffed. "Do you really think she cares?"

A blur of lightning crashed into the group of guards behind them, several of whom were thrown into the air from the shockwave. The guard in front of them looked more and more nervous, but his fear was giving him courage. Somehow. "Get to the wall. Stay there!"

Kuroko obeyed, not about to take him on under the current circumstances. Not pulling any attention towards themselves was probably better. They pulled back to the wall and the guard followed, throwing nervous glances at the battle in progress.

When the dust dispersed, Mikoto's lightning-spitting form was still standing, heaving for breath. Kuroko glanced at her, seeing the drops of sweat on her forehead and throat and the intensity of the bloodlust in her eyes. _She still hasn't succumbed to it? _She frowned, feeling sweaty as well. _What is she doing?_

XXX

Mikoto pulled in mouthfuls of air, staring at the beaten form of Gilmore by the wall. He was still conscious, and somehow, still grinning. He was bleeding too. The smell ravished her, and the urge to feed paralyzed her for a second. Then she put her hands to her head and roared, letting out an explosion of electricity that struck wildly around her.

"I see." Gilmore's voice reached her as the electricity once more returned to coil around her, and her eyes widened. "I guess this is the secret to your speckless record, hm? Even in limitbreak, you are able to fight the bloodlust." He chuckled. "Such a useless ability. Are you not hungry enough yet?"

_Hungry. _Her stomach tightened. Blood. She needed blood. Her eyes searched the ground and fell on a guard.

"No, not him, Railgun. Me." Gilmore's voice speared her. "You need to feed on me. You tasted my blood, did you not? Was it not delicious?"

She licked her lips, remembering the taste. Thick, savory, slightly salty. Delicious. _Food. Blood. _Her gaze swayed and she picked up movement in the corner of her eyes. In an instant she was on it, sinking her teeth into the guard's neck. He cried out, and she growled; too hungry, too angry, too high strung to use any tact or manners. She dug her teeth into his neck and throat, ripping off flesh until the blood sprayed over her tongue.

Loud laughter penetrated her ears and they twitched.

"Ahahah!" It was Gilmore. "I thought Shirai-san said our dear Railgun never killed?" His eyes turned darkly gleeful. "I guess that was childish wish-thinking from her part. There's no way a vampire can rise to the rank of matriarch without ever killing her prey."

Mikoto shut out his voice, concentrating on lapping up the blood. It didn't taste particularly good, and when the spray stopped and the blood merely trickled from the wound, she let the man drop to the ground. She felt great. Life was surging back into her. _More._ There was more than enough food here, but none that seemed tantalizing. She sought out the heart beating hardest and dug her teeth into another neck.

"Railgun." A tempting voice spoke, and she glanced at the man whose thumb she had bitten. Her lips pulled into a sneer and she dropped the man she'd just bitten. "Yesss, that's it. It's me you want. I taste a lot better than them. I can sate your hunger properly. Just drink it all up."

XXX

Kuroko, Kazari and the guard were all standing entirely still, having seen how Mikoto charged at the one guard who had tried to run. The ferocity she displayed was entirely alien. Kuroko had always thought of her as refined and gentle with her victims. Apparently, circumstances mattered. As well as the fact that limitbreak was different. Yet Mikoto did not even finish the men she bit into, and Kuroko's throat constricted.

_There's so much food that she has the opportunity to be picky. _Sadly, it seemed like Mikoto's refined tastes were drawn more towards Gilmore than any of his men. Did it really taste that different? She wondered for a second how _her_ blood would taste, and pulled a sharp breath.

"Shut up!" The guard hissed, pressed into the wall beside them. He had lost his guts the moment he saw what Mikoto did to his colleagues.

XXX

Gilmore was fascinated by the intense power present in Mikoto's gaze. He had never fought a matriarch in limitbreak before, and he was thrilled to see that their power boosted this much.

"Come on." He tempted her closer, seeing the insatiable hunger in her expression. Two months without food. No doubt she would drink him dry. She had displayed an incredible self-control up to now, but at this point the hunger must be taking over. He just needed her to feed. It didn't matter how much she beat him up, as long as she fed on him till the end.

Mikoto closed in on him, dragging in his scent and apparently approving. His heart sped up as she approached, touching his neck, then leaning in and tasting it with her tongue. "It's good, good!" He coaxed her, and Mikoto growled. He chuckled. "Yes, I know. You decide. I swear I'm good though." He dragged a sharp breath as she poised her fangs on the flesh of his neck, and his fists clenched in anticipation. Her fangs sank into his flesh and he let out a long gasp.

"Aaaah-" His heart pumped even faster, and when she started drinking his blood, his whole body shuddered. "Oh yes!" His arms flexed and he closed his eyes. As her saliva entered his bloodstream, the power started seeping into him. It didn't matter if he was too beaten up to use the power he already possessed. Soon he'd be even stronger. He breathed evenly, allowing her peace to keep feeding. _All the way to the bottom._ He hissed as her power entered his heart and strained as it grew inside him.

Suddenly, her hand touched his stomach through the hole she'd punched in the armor earlier, and he hissed at the pain in his cracked ribs.

"Bye."

His eyes widened as he felt the metal bullet against his skin, and panic tore through him. _If you do it like that I'll really-! _"Wai-" There was no time to say anything else before the world was torn apart.

XXX

The railgun fired at point blank range tore a hole through the entire building. Kuroko's throat tightened, but when Mikoto became visible again and the dust settled, she looked relieved, and Kuroko knew Gilmore was dead. Not sucked dry as he wished for, but blasted away into oblivion. Kuroko gritted her teeth, forcing her body to stop trembling.

"Wha-What the hell is wrong with that monster!?" The guard beside them screeched, and Mikoto glanced at him. Her pupils were still red, although dulled. Hunger, still hungry. Yet more controlled now. She had drank a little, probably enough to regain some senses. The guard panicked and ran, and Kuroko closed her eyes. A rush of wind passed by them, static making the hairs on her arm stand on end. The guard's cry as he was caught, and then the gurgling sound of him drowning in his own blood. Uiharu was clenching her body around Kuroko's arm, and she drew a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes, Mikoto sat hunched over on the ground, sobbing. Kuroko's heart broke and she approached slowly, despite Uiharu's protests. As she came nearer, she heard Mikoto's sobs, and saw the guard on the ground, eyes open in a panicked stare and throat ripped open. She swallowed heavily, knowing Mikoto usually refrained from such brutality.

Perhaps that was why she was crying.

"Mikoto." Kuroko spoke her name softly, and that made the vampire curl up and hide her face in her knees.

"Don't look at me."

It stung. "Why?" Kuroko wanted to reach out and hold her, but she didn't know yet what state she was in. Except upset.

"I didn't want to. I couldn't stop it. I'm so hungry," she cried, and Kuroko's gut twisted.

"Still hungry?"

"I can't eat them. It tastes horrible." She clenched her head in her hands.

"What would make them taste good?"

Mikoto hiccuped. "I can't eat like this. It's wrong. I'm just a - monster like this."

Kuroko's guts coiled. "You are not a monster!"

"Then what do you call this!?" Mikoto yelled without looking up, and Kuroko eyed the area. The guards, those who had not somehow been able to flee in the first chaos, were all knocked out or dead. Shocked, bitten, knocked senseless by shockwaves or random lightning. Gilmore was just a hole in a building.

Her stomach grew cold. "You're a matriarch. Of course-"

"Shut up!" Mikoto pressed her hands against her ears. "That's no excuse!"

Kuroko faltered, stunned into silence. Mikoto looked pale, and as she watched, the vampire matriarch doubled over and started coughing. Kuroko turned away out of respect and waited until Mikoto had thrown it all up, and just her sobbing remained. As she turned back, a pool of blood spread across the ground below her, and Mikoto stood on all fours, trembling as she cried.

Kuroko's stomach churned. _She passed the limitbreak, and didn't get to replace the lost blood. _She knew what this meant. Right now, Mikoto had used up all of her reserves. She had beaten the man with the power of four matriarchs at the cost of spending all of her energy. And because of something Kuroko did not yet understand, she was unable to eat the victims of the fight. She could not handle eating like a beast. It was comforting, but this also meant Mikoto was on her last sliver of life. Her aura of power was completely gone, and she somehow looked more human in that instant than Kuroko had ever seen her.

At this rate, she would die from hunger. With no special abilities, she had no hope of hunting anyone but kids and people weaker than herself. Even if she did, she would most likely not be able to eat, just like she failed in eating these men.

Kuroko knew what she had to do.

"Mikoto." She reached down and grabbed her arm, helping the girl into a sitting position. She noticed that her pupils were still red, though dulled, almost the usual brown. It would probably be that way until she could sate the ravishing hunger. Kuroko grew determined, and pulled down the collar of her shirt. "Drink."

"Eh?" Mikoto stared at her, and Kuroko moved closer, offering her neck.

"You need to eat. Come on."

For a second, Mikoto breathed heavily, looking like she had never heard anything more tempting in her life. But then she gritted her teeth, and the next second, Kuroko's head turned sideways as her cheek was slapped.

"Are you crazy!?" Mikoto looked furious. Her cheek stung, but the inhuman strength she normally possessed was really gone. "Are you asking me to kill you as well? There's no way I'm going to do that!"

Kuroko blinked. "I-I don't mean to die…"

"Well that's what you're saying, offering yourself up like that!" She glared at her, getting to her feet. "I want to eat so bad I'd drain you dry in an instant. There's no way!" She stomped past her, and Kuroko remained sitting, stunned. Then she whipped around.

"Then what? You need to eat!"

Mikoto paused, staring at the ground. "I screwed up. It's my own problem, so stop thinking about it."

And with that, she went over to Uiharu, apologized for behaving like she had, and then headed for the gates. Kuroko froze up. _She's leaving!? _She teleported at once, appearing in front of her.

"Wait!"

"Now what?"

Kuroko dropped to her knees and bowed, begging. "Please stay with us."

Mikoto snapped at her. "Don't you realize what a bad idea that is? One little scratch and -"

"I'll find a way!" Kuroko pressed her forehead into the dirt, tears burning in the corners of her eyes. "Please! I will help you! Just - don't leave me, please!"

If she left, Kuroko did not know if she would ever see her again. She did not think it impossible that Mikoto would simply end up refusing to eat for the time she had left, and succumb to death somewhere far from Kuroko's reach. She would not let that happen.

Mikoto stood there for a while, regarding her. And then, she put her hands forth.

"Cuff me."

"What?" Kuroko looked up, relief and confusion both settled in her expression.

Mikoto looked serious. "Cuff me up. If I'm going to be with you, I don't want it to be easy for me to bite anyone. So you better make sure I can't."

Kuroko's body felt lighter, _she wants to come with us! _But at the same time, she felt horrible. Yet, she knew not to argue. Pulling out her silver handcuffs, she trapped Mikoto's hands in them. The vampire hissed as the silver touched her skin and Kuroko almost pulled them off again, but Mikoto would have none of it.

Kuroko picked up Saten-san again, still knocked out from the loss of blood, and the four of them exited the gates and headed into the wilderness beyond.

* * *

**Note:**

If you can correctly guess where this is going, you better go check if you're psychic. At a... psychic-checker clinic.

This was the pilot! Next time, the real story starts! Probably!


	2. The Ultimate Furry Dream

**Warning:  
**Due to some content that will come up during the adventure, the rating has been upped to M - Mature.

* * *

**XXX**

**Part 2 - The ultimate furry dream**

"Take this!" As the rabbit leapt frightened along the forest floor, Ruiko sent her bat flying with a powerful toss. The imprint 'SA10' flashed the treetops before the metal weapon struck the rabbit in the head with a loud slam. The animal was knocked dead to the ground, and the bat slid onwards into a throng of spring flowers.

She returned to camp a few minutes later, waving her prize in the air. "Tonight's rabbit stew!"

"Yay!" Uiharu looked up from where she was fixing a cooking pot filled with water and herbs. "It's so good to see you up again, Saten-san!"

Ruiko sat down on the log in front of the burnt out campfire, placed the bat by her side, and pulled out her knife as she started to work the rabbit. Their camp was hardly noteworthy; they had spread their sleeping bags out on the ground and built a campfire in the middle. Uiharu was squatting in front of it, cutting up herbs and spices that she'd either had in her supply pouch or found growing along the forest floor in the area.

"I just needed a good night's rest, is all. Man, and this forest air is really helping! I love spring!" Ruiko looked up at the sunny sky with a big smile. "It always makes me think the world is becoming a better place, you know?"

Uiharu smiled, dropping more herbs into the pot, and then glanced over to the tree at the edge of their little camp. Ruiko followed her gaze, seeing Misaka-san where she sat by the tree, gazing at the rabbit with dull eyes. Her hands were still cuffed, wrists reddish from where the silver was constantly rubbing.

There was a twinge of worry in her gut. "Misaka-san does not look all that well."

Uiharu agreed. "I wonder if Shirai-san will be able to find a solution…"

Ruiko looked down at the rabbit she was preparing. "Why can't she just drink the blood of our food?"

"Vampires take on the form of their prey. If they prey on animals, they'll become animals. I don't think they can just switch like that though. Didn't Misaka-san say that animal blood smells nice, but tastes like poison?"

"Hmmm maybe you're right." Ruiko skinned the rabbit and tossed the fur away. "You always sound like you swallowed a book, Uiharu. It's amazing."

The cleric blushed. "I-I just like to read."

"So basically, Misaka-san is really hungry, so much so that she's lost all her power, and she refuses to eat because once she starts, she won't be able to stop."

Uiharu looked grave, so much so that even the flowers on her head were hanging. "She's dying, Saten-san."

A shudder went down Ruiko's spine. "Um, well! How about we nick our fingers and collect some blood in a cup? That way, once the cup is finished there won't be any more…" She trailed off at Uiharu's sigh.

"It's a nice idea, but think about what would happen. Once Misaka-san gets blood back into her system, her strength will return. If she can't control the urge to drink more, she'll break free and we'll have a major problem."

"Oh, that's true…" Ruiko stared at the rabbit. "Jeez, then what the heck should we do? The best thing would be to find some nasty bandits for her to take out, but if she can't even feed without all the sensuality…"

"That's why Shirai-san is so frantic. Misaka-san does not enjoy killing her prey, but she can't fight the bloodlust at this point. What we need is a way to stop her from feeding before the prey dies, just like with you."

Ruiko's hand hovered over the bite marks on her neck. "That was incredibly weird and fantastic, by the way."

"That's how she feeds, I suppose. So her prey wouldn't be able to stop her themselves. And I think Shirai-san is starting to doubt that she'd be able to either."

Ruiko hmm'ed, fixing up the rabbit. "What a pinch."

Further into the woods, Kuroko was gathering firewood absentmindedly, thinking non-stop about their current situation. She had hardly slept last night. Frightened that come morning Mikoto would already be dead, she ended up staring at the starry sky and checking on the vampire every time the dread became unbearable. Mikoto was obviously in pain. She no longer spoke, and she looked dull and sleepy most of the time. When they walked through the woods, she kept stumbling. It was painful to watch her in such a state, but Kuroko did not know what to do. If the choice was between having Mikoto die and being drained by the vampire herself, she knew what she would choose. But was there anything else to try before taking that last measure? And if it came to that, would draining Kuroko alone be enough, or would she move on to Saten-san and Uiharu and kill them too?

Kuroko glared at the branches in her arms as if they were at fault. _We need to find her something to eat by tomorrow. _There was also the fact that their backpacks, while packed for a trip to and from Gilmore's fortress, did not hold enough rations for a longer stay. They had already burned through a lot of the remaining food by trying to get some life back into Saten-san. They would need to refill soon enough.

XXX

The rabbit stew was delicious, but Kuroko could not fully enjoy it while knowing Mikoto was starving just behind them. The vampire hid her face in her knees, cuffed hands resting above them. She looked to the world to be asleep, but Kuroko wondered if that was it. At one point Saten-san could not stand it any longer and put a cup of rabbit stew beside her, despite knowing that it was not even considered food by the matriarch. Perhaps it made them feel better, but it did nothing to lessen Mikoto's hunger. Naturally, by the time they were ready to sleep the cup still stood untouched and Mikoto had not moved at all.

After the meal, Saten-san and Uiharu went off to the river to wash their cups and utensils.

Kuroko stood above Mikoto, looking at her exhausted form. Even now she was beautiful, but the life was ebbing out of her. The pain of watching her like this was making Kuroko's love brim.

She reached out and stroked her fingers across Mikoto's head. It was like she'd pulled the trigger of a gun. Mikoto lashed out, fangs grazing by Kuroko's arm even as she pulled it away. The vampire lunged forward and Kuroko fell to the ground, blood dripping from the small gash in her arm. She scurried backwards, and was relieved when Mikoto didn't follow, hands trapped and breathing heavily. No energy to hunt.

Kuroko got to her feet and backed off. She watched as Mikoto leaned down and licked the ground where Kuroko's blood had spilled. It was already seeping into the earth, yet Mikoto kept licking, as if just the smell was enough to sate her hunger for a moment. Even if she managed to get a drop out of it, it wouldn't be enough to return her strength. Kuroko looked at the small wound on her arm and the white fabric around it soaking up what little blood remained. Her insides curled, and her determination grew. She knew it was foolish of her to touch Mikoto like that, and had she had any less experience handling vampires, Mikoto might have trapped her there. They were basically dealing with a mindless predator at this point. Weak, yet still deadly.

Kuroko rummaged through their equipment until she found a rope. Forming a loop out of one end, she watched it darkly as she tugged at it, testing the strength. Then she wrapped up the tiny wound on her arm with a piece of cloth.

"Shirai-san?" Uiharu and Saten-san came back from the river. "What's going on?" Uiharu glanced at her wrapping her arm, and then looked at Mikoto, who was still licking the ground like in some sort of obsession. Her eyes widened. "She attacked you?"

Kuroko grunted and stood up, rope in hand. "It's my own fault. But I'm not going to take any more chances." She eyed Mikoto, wondering how to best do this. At this point, killing her may have been easier than trapping her. She doubted Mikoto had the power to survive her spikes or gun right now. Even holy water may have ended it for her.

She clenched the rope in her hand and squared her shoulders. "I'm going to tie her up and keep an eye on her. You two go to sleep."

They looked unsure, but Kuroko ignored them. Brandishing the rope like some sort of weapon, she carefully inched towards Mikoto. She seemed wholly absorbed by the drops on the ground, and even though she must have long since lapped up what little there was, she still kept licking the earth. It was a miserable sight. Kuroko gritted her teeth. _Here goes nothing._

She leapt forward and grabbed Mikoto's hair, pulling her head backwards. While the vampire growled in surprise and anger, Kuroko kneed her in the gut. Mikoto doubled over and she slipped the rope around her neck, pulling the loop tightly to her skin. Mikoto tried to punch her but she was nowhere near strong enough to do any damage, and the cuffs made it even harder to get a hit in. Kuroko jumped backwards and pulled the rope with her, slinging it around the tree Mikoto had been sitting by and teleporting several spikes into it to hold it in place. Her spikes, when teleported, would stick into the target with enormous friction, and it would be impossible for anyone to pull them out by hand. Mikoto would probably have pulled the entire tree down in the process, normally. But right now, she wasn't even able to snap the rope; it was too thick to bite through.

Kuroko backed off and gazed at her lover, feeling empty. "I'm sorry. But you did tell me not to make it easy for you."

Mikoto pulled at the rope but soon gave up and lay down on the ground instead, giving a defeated sigh. Kuroko sat down by the fire and put a hand to her head.

Uiharu and Saten-san still stood there, stunned, but now they carefully found their spots by the fire.

"Shirai-san." Uiharu's voice reached her, and Kuroko glanced at her, eyes burning with unshed tears. Uiharu looked serious. "Gilmore said there was a village nearby. Tomorrow, let's… let's go there!"

"What, are you planning to find Misaka-san something to eat by searching the streets?" Saten-san said.

Uiharu shook her head. "No, but they may have a cleric. And I… I think I have an idea."

Kuroko's eyes widened and she stared at Uiharu, breathless. "You know how to help her!?"

"Ah, well…" she fidgeted. "No… but maybe."

The flood of relief in Kuroko's system was so great that she could only hunch over, and finally the tears started running. "Thank god."

"I haven't done anything!"

Saten-san was grinning. "But I'm sure whatever Uiharu has in mind will solve everything!"

XXX

Even if their conversation had gotten her hopes up, the next morning brought nothing but misery to Kuroko. Mikoto was still lying in the same position as the evening before, flat on her side like a dog waiting to die. She was still breathing, but that was pretty much all she did. Her eyes were dull and she didn't even twitch when Kuroko came over to her. Kuroko stopped by her head and looked down. In the early sunlight her skin looked even paler than last night.

Uiharu and Saten-san were packing up their backpacks, and Kuroko stared down at Mikoto for a few more seconds, before walking over to the tree. She teleported the spikes out one after the other, putting them back into the belts on her thighs. Then she took the rope in her hand and walked back over to Mikoto. She still hadn't moved.

Kuroko squatted beside her and reached out, grabbing her shoulder. She waited, but she already knew there would be no reaction to speak of. Mikoto was totally burned out; not even enough energy to raise her head remained.

"Mikoto." Kuroko lightly shook her. "You have to get up. We'll be leaving for town."

There was not even a breath of reaction. She might as well have been trying to convince a sack of bricks to move out of the way. Kuroko stared at her, wondering what would be the best thing to do. Teleporting was always an option, but she couldn't take all four of them at once. Besides, it would require her to concentrate on the task, leaving her quite open for a potential bite if the urge struck.

Was she likely to even try to bite?

Kuroko hesitated, and then moved her hand. Touching Mikoto's jaw first, she trailed her fingers across her cheek. A low growl sounded from the depth of Mikoto's throat, but even if she acknowledged the touch she still did not move. At least she was still alive and aware, but Kuroko frowned.

"How much will you let me do?" She trailed her fingers to the edge of her mouth and briefly touched her lips. Mikoto twitched then, and her fingers curled on the ground. The growl grew fiercer, if only a little.

Yet she didn't bite.

Kuroko stared at her. "Are you really too weak, or are you just being stubborn?" At this rate, she was starting to wonder whether this behavior like a wild animal was even real. She knew normal vampires succumbed to such, but did a matriarch really sink that low? Was it all a means of keeping them away from her?

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. She knew a lot about vampires, and she knew a lot about Mikoto. Yet she had never seen Mikoto in a situation like this. To her, the matriarch had always been more human than vampire, even though she knew better. She was certain a normal vampire would never have allowed her to be this bold in such a state. Heart pounding, she was struck by a primal curiosity. How much could she do? She moved her fingers over Mikoto's lips and then touched her fang. The growl grew, and Mikoto's chest was rising and sinking with more intensity. Her eyes narrowed as well, the red color flaring. Even so, she still didn't bite.

There was no need to risk it, however. Kuroko pulled back.

"Shirai-san, are you ready?" Saten-san asked, looking over at them.

"Yes, in a moment," Kuroko answered, then looked down at Mikoto again. "We will be getting you something to eat today." She didn't know how, but she would save her. Even if it meant taking her far away from the others and then forcing her to feed like Gilmore had done. "But first, you have to cooperate and get up."

XXX

The village was small, no more than a bunch of houses thrown about haphazardly around the main road leading to Gilmore's fortress far to the east. After half-dragging, half-carrying Mikoto for a full hour, they arrived at the edge of the village and the people working in the field outside looked up at them curiously. With no big city nearby, they probably didn't get a lot of visitors apart from the occasional trade caravan.

"You got trouble, girls?" A man with a headband wiped the sweat off his brow and eyed the dead weight of Mikoto over Kuroko's shoulder. They had removed her handcuffs and the rope prior to approaching, since keeping them would only make it look like they'd taken her captive. Besides, she had been entirely still the entire time, seemingly perfectly fine with being dragged along - or too weak to do anything about it.

Kuroko met his gaze. "Do you have a cleric in the village?"

He nodded. "She lives in the house with the pink flowers on top of the hill. She's a bit of a weirdo, but she'll probably help you if she feels like it." He glanced back at them. "What happened? Bandits?"

"Yes. She took a blow to the head." Kuroko hoisted Mikoto onto her shoulder for a better position. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Wait up." He jumped over the fence and came over to them. "Name's Touma. I'm a farmer by trade but I've had my experience on the battlefield. Let me carry her up for you."

Kuroko hesitated. "Ah - no, that's fine, thank you." She grinned. "We'll be on our way."

"No, no, I insist." He moved in and touched Mikoto's shoulder. Kuroko was shocked to feel her tense up, a deep growl building in the depth of her chest. She had been entirely placid all this time, but the moment this stranger touched her, it was like she woke from a deep slumber.

Kuroko did not wait to see what would happen. She slung Mikoto to the ground and grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth to close.

"What the heck was that? Fangs?" It was too late, as Touma stared down with huge eyes. "Is that a vampire!?"

Kuroko inwardly cursed.

"What the hell, they brought a vampire?" More of the villagers approached, gathering around to have a better look, and Touma looked surprised. Mikoto's eyes opened in slits, red pupils betraying her at once. Uneasy murmurs and angry voices rose in volume. "That's a vampire! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Misaka-san is really kind, really!" Uiharu protested. "She needs help! Please…"

"There's no way we'll help a beast!" One of the farmers brandished his pitchfork. "One of those monsters killed my wife! It's thanks to Gilmore-sama that we're all safe here, so what is she doing here!?"

Kuroko gritted her teeth. Telling them the news of Gilmore's sad death would probably not help their cause right now, but neither did the fact that she could tell Mikoto was getting worked up. She might have been able to stay tame - to the point of seeming totally dead - while it was only her friends around, but now, with so many hearts and excited voices and fear, her senses were kicking in. At least she would be unable to do anything as long as Kuroko held her in check.

"Stay calm," she whispered intently, feeling the tension increase in the body below her.

"They've brought us an injured vampire!" The villagers were getting worked up as well. "Burn it! Burn it at the stakes!" Mindless chanting erupted amongst them, and Touma the farmer seemed shocked.

"Hey guys, this girl is injured! She obviously hasn't killed her companions, so why would she kill us?"

Kuroko thanked him, although she was beginning to think that Mikoto had not attempted to kill them out of sheer stubbornness. It must be harder to resist the urge for survival when it came to strangers. The chanting grew in force and the villagers moved closer, brandishing pitchforks and axes and knives. They wouldn't be able to hurt Mikoto normally, but in her current state she was as vulnerable as any of them. Mikoto grabbed onto Kuroko's arm, but the vampire hunter refused to let go.

"Show them your fangs and you're dead." She glared at the girl below her.

"Kill it! Kill iiiiit!"

"What might be going on here?" In the midst of the raging villagers, a woman suddenly showed up. She was wearing a white coat and heavy bags hung under her eyes, hands stuffed into her pockets.

"Kiyama-sensei!?" The villagers pulled away from the woman like she was poisonous. Touma however looked relieved.

"Kiyama-sensei! These girls need your help!"

Kiyama-sensei glanced down at Kuroko and Mikoto, lingering on the latter. "Scaring her like that." She sighed, and Kuroko's eyes widened. She stared down at Mikoto and realized she had calmed down a notch. _Scared?_

"Touma-san, will you help them up to my lab?" Kiyama-sensei turned around. "I need to take a closer look in a quieter environment." As she sauntered back out of the crowd, Uiharu gave a deep sigh.

"She's really here!"

"You know her, Uiharu?" Saten-san sounded surprised.

"Kiyama-sensei is famous in the world of clerics!" Uiharu clasped her hands. "I'm sure she can save Misaka-san!"

Kuroko stared down at Mikoto's pale face, and hoped she was right.

XXX

"Hmmmm…" The woman called Kiyama had absolutely no expression on her face as she examined Mikoto's eyes with a small flashlight. The light reflected in the red pupils made them seem even more inhuman. Kiyama moved the flashlight downwards, pulling Mikoto's mouth open with her gloved hand. "Hmmm…" She stroked a thumb over her teeth and even tugged at one of the fangs.

"Um… Kiyama-sensei? What are you doing?" Kuroko was sitting at a chair a few meters away, watching the cleric work. Kiyama had said she could stay, but the others were waiting outside in the living room. Apparently, she didn't mind if it was a vampire hunter. Not that she had asked for any protection.

"Fascinating." Kiyama kept stroking Mikoto's fangs. "You won't bite no matter what I do, hm."

Kuroko's heart was hammering and she clenched her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Hmmm." Kiyama stared at Mikoto with an uninterested gaze, and then proceeded to pull off her coat. Kuroko thought maybe she was warm, and stiffened when the woman also pulled off her sweater, sitting there in just her bra.

"W-What are you doing?"

Kiyama moved forward and positioned her shoulder right in front of Mikoto's mouth. Yet the vampire showed no sign of even recognizing the move. She was completely lifeless at this point, so much so that Kuroko was amazed she could even sit in a chair.

Kiyama glanced at Mikoto from the side, then sighed and pulled back.

"Hunger shock."

Kuroko blinked. "What now?"

"It's rare, but I saw it once before in a test subject." The cleric touched Mikoto's lips again, without receiving any reaction. "Gilmore was quite fascinated by vampires, and I myself became something of an expert." She pulled back, sighing. From her words, Kuroko guessed she already knew Gilmore was dead. It made her feel uneasy. "We experimented on limitbreak and starved a specimen for three months."

The unease traded places with anger. "Why the hell would you do that!?"

"After the limitbreak passed, the vampire became completely lifeless. Refused to eat. When we forced it, he would throw everything back up." Kiyama looked thoughtful. "I never would have imagined the same to happen to a matriarch."

Kuroko's stomach grew icy cold. "Does that mean…"

"The instincts that makes her want to eat have shut down. At this rate, she will die in… well," she drawled, "the test subject lasted a week."

Kuroko stood up so abruptly that her chair fell over. "That's ridiculous." She strode over, pulling her sleeve up and, pushing Kiyama out of the way, stuck her arm up in front of Mikoto's mouth. "Eat!"

There was no reaction, and Kuroko's chest clenched. She grabbed Mikoto by the hair and forced her arm up into her teeth, fangs pressing against her skin. "You're dying of hunger, you fool! This is no time to stay stubborn!"

Still no reaction. Kuroko was trembling all over. "What's wrong with you!? You tried to bite me yesterday, didn't you? Don't be stupid!"

But no matter how much she yelled, Mikoto did not even acknowledge her presence.

Kuroko pulled away, disturbed to the core. "No way… is there nothing we can do?"

Kiyama hmmm'ed. "Say, how does she normally feed?"

Kuroko looked at the cleric. "She - she seduces them, I guess…" she had never really seen it until recently.

"Violent?"

"No… not unless you resist, I suppose." Or if she was _very _hungry.

"Hmmmmm." Kiyama stood up and walked over to a shelf which was stuffed full of bottles and boxes. Searching through the shelves almost all the way to the bottom, she picked up a bottle and looked at it. "Hmm." She carried it over to the bench and pulled out a syringe. Kuroko's heart jumped.

"What is that?"

"It is a mixture I created for another experiment." She dipped the tip of the syringe into the bottle, filling it up. "It is designed to reverse the process in a vampire's body when they feed."

"Reverse?" Kuroko frowned.

"Normally the vampire favors power over common sense. When starved, the first meal will provide them with the power to keep feeding before anything else." Kiyama turned around with the full syringe. "This reverses it."

"Wait, you mean it makes common sense return before power?" Kuroko could hardly believe that such a thing existed.

"Perhaps." Kiyama came back and grabbed Mikoto's hand, turning it over. She stared at her wrist for a long moment. "No blood, hmm. Let's hope I can hit a vein." She poised the needle of the syringe above her wrist, and Kuroko swallowed heavily. _If Mikoto can regain her senses and be reasoned with, then it might be possible… _She watched as Kiyama pushed the syringe in and emptied the contents into Mikoto's veins. She didn't react even to that, and Kuroko had to convince herself that she was still breathing and not already dead.

"Now what?" She asked, staring the empty syringe as Kiyama pulled it out.

"Now we make her eat."

That was the impossible part. "How?"

Kiyama gave her a bored look. "Seduce her."

Kuroko stared at her, and her cheeks slowly flushed. "W-What?"

"Make her interested in you. Rouse her up." Kiyama narrowed her eyes. "You are her love partner, aren't you?"

Kuroko flushed. "H-H-How can you tell!?"

She knocked a finger to the side of her head. "I have a brain."

Kuroko didn't even know what to say.

"Vampires form exceptionally strong bonds with their love partners." Kiyama elaborated. "Normally, they'll do anything to keep other vampires away from them. I am certain the smell and taste of your blood is deeply engraved in her." Kiyama leaned forward with what might pass as a smirk. "Why don't you let her have a taste?"

Kuroko's hand rose instinctively to her neck and a cold rush ran through her. Her fingers curled against her skin. "But she won't bite."

Kiyama's lips vibrated as if she thought the desire to grin. "There is more than one way to feed a cat."

It made no sense, but Kuroko understood. She didn't have to make Mikoto take the blood of her own free will. She remembered how Gilmore had forced her into it, and tensed. She would not do as he did.

"Please… leave," she asked.

Kiyama stood up, picking up her coat and sweater. "I will give you some privacy."

"Please take the others and leave; go to the village or something. If it works… well, if she wakes up and loses control…" she didn't want to risk more lives if possible.

Kiyama regarded her for a long moment.

"I see. I'll take them on a tour, if that makes you feel better."

Kuroko silently thanked her.

Once the woman left the room and closed the door behind her, Kuroko drew a deep breath and looked over at Mikoto. The vampire still looked as lifeless as ever, and Kuroko squared her shoulders. _I can do this_. Feeling her heart speeding up, she put a hand under Mikoto's chin and raised it up, simultaneously leaning down. _If she bites, it's all for the better_. Though her throat tightened at the idea of getting bitten, the important thing right now was to save Mikoto's life. Her lips touched Mikoto's and for a second she was stunned at how cold they were. She didn't let that discourage her however, and attempted to deepen the kiss, licking at Mikoto's teeth and in particular her fangs, which seemed to be more sensitive. It felt like making love to a doll, without any of the usual responses or the alluring aura and scents to back it up. Not to mention that Mikoto usually initiated their intimate moments. Kuroko ran her hands over her shoulders, but there was simply no reaction. Kuroko faltered, unsure of how to proceed.

However, what Kiyama had said held truth. There was more than one way of feeding a cat… if it refused to eat on its own, then stuff the food down its throat, right? It was a brutal idea, and Kuroko could not help but think of Gilmore again, making her shudder. That was so wrong. _There is more than one way to force it down! _Determination bubbling, she picked a spike from the leather belt on her thigh, and, drawing a quick breath, she sliced the sharp end over her palm. A small hiss escaped her at the sting, and she flexed her hand, seeing the red blood trickling forth.

It was as if the act of slicing her hand pulled a trigger. Mikoto's eyes cleared a notch, and she pulled in a sharp breath. Feeling relief that there was finally a reaction, Kuroko slowly raised her hand and licked the wound. The metallic taste of blood tickled her tongue, and she steeled herself before leaning down once more. This time she slid her tongue all the way in, brushing past Mikoto's in a gesture of love. The blood was shared between them, and suddenly, Mikoto moved. She pushed Kuroko over, her back hitting the floor. Mikoto crouched above her on all fours, looking shocked for a second. Then her eyes found Kuroko's hand, palm up on the floor above her shoulder. She tensed, the red of her pupils becoming more defined than before. She was obviously fighting the urge.

Kuroko swallowed. "Go ahead."

Mikoto did not wait for another word. She leaned down and her tongue slid over Kuroko's palm, quickly at first, then slower, following the wound with a loving caress. Kuroko held her breath, a strange sensation flittering up her arm. It was different from usual. Perhaps it was due to the wound, but the moist tongue left a pleasant tickle in her palm with every stroke. Kuroko had to swallow a gasp and she gulped, hoping that Kiyama's miracle mixture worked, but more than that, happy that Mikoto was finally eating. She closed her eyes and released a deep breath while Mikoto enjoyed the treat. After a while the vampire shifted, one hand rising to caress Kuroko's chest. Her tongue trailed from Kuroko's palm over her wrist, and Kuroko tensed for a second, anticipating the bite to come. Mikoto paused, perhaps to take in the sensation of the pulse in her veins, and then gently clasped her jaw around her arm and bit down.

Kuroko hissed in pain, but it was soon dulled as the vampire's saliva entered the wound. Mikoto's fangs sank in to the base and her breathing was becoming more excited. Kuroko squirmed, and the vampire pressed a hand down on her chest, a growl of warning leaving her throat. Then she pulled her fangs out, and started licking the puncture wound with loving caresses. The pain was numbed, and the blood flow stimulated by the saliva. Her hand had stopped bleeding though, as if the saliva only worked as long as the wound was being fed on.

Kuroko gulped down air and raised her free hand, grabbing onto Mikoto's arm. She could feel the strength returning in the muscles beneath her fingers, although slow, delicate. She was not ripping her apart either, so maybe what Kiyama had brewed up actually worked.

Mikoto moved closer, lowering her body slightly to gain a better position. What sounded like a low purr slipped out of her throat and Kuroko groaned in relief. It was a sound of delight and she loved it so. Mikoto left the wound on her arm, trailing her tongue to the pit of her elbow and Kuroko tensed at the ticklish feeling.

"Not – not there." She gasped, touching her clothes and teleporting them off to give Mikoto full access to her neck and shoulder. Mikoto leaned up at the invitation and caressed the nape of her neck with her lips and tongue. Little by little Kuroko's excitement rose, despite the bite wounds or perhaps because of them. She moaned as Mikoto's hand clenched around a breast, massaging it softly. The vampire was hungry, no doubt about that, but she was gentle and not at all like the raging killing machine Kuroko had feared. She was just now experiencing what it meant to be Mikoto's prey. Why had she ever feared it?

Mikoto lovingly kissed her neck and her fangs scraped against the skin, making Kuroko squirm. Seemingly pleased by this reaction, Mikoto lowered herself even more, resting her body on top of Kuroko's and kneading her breast with one hand.

"I want you."

Kuroko's breath hitched as she heard her voice, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Please. Take me."

"Can I taste?" She nibbled her skin, and Kuroko had to bite back a laugh.

"Do you think it'll taste different here?"

"It will." Mikoto licked her neck again and Kuroko shuddered.

"Then go ahead."

Excitement surged in the body above her and Kuroko felt smothered under the aura that kept building. It wasn't much yet, but even a little blood had pulled Mikoto out of that lifeless state, and into her old self. So little had been needed for her to return to her senses. Was Kiyama's mixture that potent, or…

"Your blood is so good~" Mikoto drew in a deep breath through her nose, and Kuroko could feel the tension rise between them. She tried to relax, yet her heart was beating eagerly. Mikoto was licking her throat again, and then she poised her fangs, excitement growing. When she bit down, Kuroko had to pull in a moan of pleasure. It was indescribable, like something was sliding into her with the utter gentleness and caress of a lover. Her blood gushed out and Mikoto was starting to pant, licking it up and grabbing onto Kuroko's arms, holding her in place.

Kuroko breathed heavily as the tongue slid over her skin, and she groaned as Mikoto's scent filled her nostrils. Mikoto sucked at the wound, and the grip on Kuroko's arms tightened. _She's coming back._ Kuroko gazed dazedly at the ceiling and shuddered in delight as Mikoto's fangs scraped her skin, posing for another bite. She stretched her neck and the vampire took the invitation to sink her teeth into her skin anew, right next to the previous wound. As she started lapping up the blood once more, Kuroko began to feel light headed, all the pleasure in the world enveloping her in a haze. She could tell Mikoto was growing, strength seeping back into her limbs and power gathering in her body like coiling snakes. She was purring again, a sound that reverberated deep within Kuroko's core. The licks made her shudder, heat growing in her mind and her body felt light, wonderful…

Her eyes snapped open. Mikoto was still drinking her blood, aroused on the power it brought her. Kuroko was hot as well, tense and wet all over. Yet she knew this light headed feeling.

"Th-that's enough!" She tried to sound strict, but it failed thoroughly. Mikoto ignored her, slowly licking the precious life-giving substance from her veins. She was trapped, and Mikoto was growing stronger by the second. Kuroko grimaced as she attempted to pull her arms free, but Mikoto growled, tightening her hold until it smarted.

"M-Mikoto!" Kuroko strained against her, which only seemed to excite the vampire even more. She was lost in euphoria, still not full after so long without food. She moved her head and kissed Kuroko fiercely on the lips – hot and passionate now – leaving the taste of coppery blood behind. Kuroko gulped down air,_ I need to teleport! _– but her mind refused to cooperate and the licks on her throat was wholly distracting. _Shit! I've lost too much blood! _Mikoto was effectively draining her, desiring too much for a single human to provide. As Kuroko struggled beneath her, the vampire's lust rose, and soon her bangs started sparkling from pleasure.

_Too much – too much! _There was no way Kuroko alone would be able to sate the ravishing hunger the matriarch had been fighting. She gulped down air and while black dots started appearing in front of her eyes, she drew a breath.

"Erom—"

Mikoto growled, rubbing against her and clenching her teeth around her skin, as if warning her to stay silent. Kuroko had no choice however. Either risk facing Mikoto's anger at being interrupted, or die. She had been resigned to the possibility earlier, but when faced with reality, survival instincts kicked in. She was not ready to die just yet.

"Erom Modnar—"

Mikoto's hand slid downwards, touching Kuroko between her legs in a sensual stroke. Kuroko gasped and her arousal flared, satisfying the vampire as she licked her skin again. The weight of her presence was choking, even though this was not her full power, nor was it limitbreak.

Kuroko gritted her teeth and gasped as her hips bucked from the continued caress. Her heart beat in a frenzy, perhaps attempting to refill the veins that were being sucked dry all too quickly. White and black spots danced in front of her eyes and she knew she would soon lose consciousness. It would be too late by then.

With a final gasp of air she yelled the words with as much power as she could muster. Mikoto snarled and her fingers crushed Kuroko's arm in their grip, making her yelp in pain. Yet it was as if that sound alone snapped past the veil of lust in Mikoto's mind, and she froze.

"K-Kuroko…" She pulled back and stared down at her, lips red with blood. Kuroko gasped, tendrils of bliss still shooting through her body; so hot, so wet, and unable to finish. She wanted to go on, but knew it was Mikoto's presence as much as her own needs creating that urge. Her head was swaying however, and common sense was screaming at her. Perhaps it was due to her training as a vampire hunter, but she knew to listen to common sense when it spoke. _Anymore and you'll die!_

Mikoto's eyes were not red any longer; she had blood in her system now, her strength was returning, and she was no longer starving. She also looked horrified. "Kuroko!"

It might have worked, Kiyama's mixture. If not, Kuroko would probably have already been dead. Even though the strength was ebbing out of her, she managed a small smile at Mikoto.

"Don't you dare throw it up."

Then she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness of sleep to claim her.

XXX

…...

…

Mikoto's eyes opened, gazing out of the window into the dark sky above the rooftops. The city was always beautiful at night, but she wasn't really in the mood to admire it.

She was feeling like crap again. It sometimes happened when she was hungry, as if her body told her she wasn't eating enough. It wasn't just the normal hunger she experienced when her feeding day arrived, but a more primal need, gnawing at her limbs and brain. The only remedy was to fill up.

Her ears twitched, picking up the sound of a beating heart. Blood flowed through the veins, creating an unique rushing sound in such close proximity. A warm body was pressed into her back and a slender arm lay over her midriff, lightly stroking her stomach. Soft breath was touching the nape of her neck and full breasts rubbed against her shoulder blades.

Mikoto's heartbeat sped up. _What is she doing here? _They met once a week, that was the deal. Mikoto would come to her after feeding, and they would make love. Never more, never less.

The girl behind her leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Good evening, love. Are you finally awake?"

Mikoto's fingers dug into the mattress of her bed. "Why are you here?"

Mitsuko moved, leaning up on one arm and slowly making circles around Mikoto's navel. She leaned over her head and her long hair brushed by Mikoto's. "I missed you."

Mikoto's stomach clenched and she gripped the bed sheets tighter. "You know I'll come to you. How did you even find out where I live?"

Mitsuko smiled. "A little bird told me."

The Kongou household had contacts all over town. Mitsuko might have had one of them watch her and deduce the location. Mikoto pulled in a breath and closed her eyes. The burning sensation in her gut was demanding and it felt like something was pressing onto the back of her eyes.

"You were sleeping so heavy though, I figured I'd wait." Mitsuko's fingers trailed over her abdomen and towards her chest. "You are adorable when asleep, you know? You kept making these small little growls, like a mewing kitten."

It must have been because Mitsuko was so close, and Mikoto's body was behaving on instinct. It was just luck that she hadn't lashed out at her in her sleep. "You shouldn't be here, Mitsuko."

"Why not? I apologize for intruding without prior notice, but I simply could not wait. My father was being too intrusive and I required your company." She was leaning closer, nuzzling her cheek. Mikoto's head felt like it was filled with wool. She gripped the bed sheets so tight they were in danger of ripping, and clenched her teeth.

"You can't be here. It's not time yet - I need—"

"You need to eat, hm?" Mitsuko's fingers slid over her chin and touched her teeth. Mikoto couldn't help the excitement rousing and her lover giggled. "Your fangs are growing~" Mitsuko leaned closer, lightly biting into the edge of her mouth. "How about you drink _my _blood, hm?"

Mikoto's breath hitched, eyes widening. There was a light tremble in her body; she found the suggestion extremely attractive. She pulled away from Mitsuko's caress and sat up, facing the window. "That's not happening." She might have tried to convince herself as much as Mitsuko.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like." Mitsuko followed her, sliding her arms around Mikoto's neck and breasts pressing into her back once more. "Why do you not desire to drink my blood? Does it not fit your exquisite taste?" She adopted a teasing tone. "Why don't you turn me and let us elope together, living together forever?"

Mikoto forced her breath to even out, staring at the wall. Mitsuko's beating heart was right behind her, sending pleasant vibrations into her body. She refused to listen to the urge building inside her. "I told you, only a matriarch can turn people. And even if I could, I wouldn't do it."

"Why not?" Mitsuko captured her earlobe between her lips, playfully nibbling at it.

Mikoto swallowed heavily. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hmm." Mitsuko released her ear and kissed her jaw. "Getting hurt by you, the idea is making me all excited. How can I boast about being the lover of a vampire if I can't even tell any fascinating stories about blood sucking or show off some bite marks?"

Mikoto growled and reached out, pushing Mitsuko away. "It's not something to show off." She stood up, picking up her shorts and pulling them on. Her movements were mechanical, her muscles stiff from the strain of holding back. "I'll come to you later, so go back. Your father would have a fit if he knew you were in this neighborhood." She reached for her shirt when her insides cramped up. The smell that wafted over to her was intense and fantastic, sending tremors down her arms and making her fingers tremble. Blood. Mitsuko's. The urge striking her was like the urge she'd known during her days as a fledgling, constantly hungry and hunting for food. For a second she couldn't breathe, hunger flaring inside her like a fire.

"What are you doing?" She could sense the girl behind her, moving closer. Mitsuko stroked her shoulder and then raised her hand towards Mikoto's lips, a drop of blood resting on the tip of her finger.

"I want you to taste me, know what you're missing out on." Mitsuko murmured, stroking her thumb across Mikoto's lips and then sliding it inside, parting them open. "Come on, eat up~"

The drop of blood touched her tongue and Mikoto drew a staggering breath. Before she knew it, Mitsuko was trapped beneath her on the bed, and the girl looked surprised and frightened, but also excited. Just like it should be. Mikoto bared her fangs and snarled, and Mitsuko attempted to pull away. Mikoto grabbed her wrist and held her down, leaning forward as she sniffed Mitsuko's neck. Her stomach growled; she was so hungry. Mitsuko's blood had been so tasty.

"M-Mikoto…" Mitsuko sounded anxious and the speed of her heart picked up, reverberating in Mikoto's ears. She stared at Mitsuko's neck and the urge kept building, reaching a peak she couldn't bear to fight. She trembled all over as she attempted to tell herself to pull back, and then the taste spread in her mouth again and she licked her lips. Her eyes felt like they were burning up.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuko stared up at her. "You look paler than usual. Have you not been eating properly?"

Mikoto leaned down, a dull heat thumping in the back of her head. She licked at Mitsuko's throat and the girl gasped beneath her.

"Mikoto, love, maybe we should wait - you don't seem like yourself."

Mikoto kissed her on the mouth, shutting her up. She moved her hands to grab onto Mitsuko's arms. As the atmosphere enveloped them Mitsuko's worries seemed to evaporate and Mikoto could no longer fight the desire dominating her every action.

She bit into Mitsuko's neck and the girl gasped, ecstasy soon enveloping them both. It brought a rush of pleasure, greater than any she had experienced before. Mikoto pulled her fangs out of her neck, lovingly licking the wound and purring just the way she knew Mitsuko loved it. The taste filled all her senses, goosebumps raising on her skin. The power seeping into her body was like a drug.

"I love you," she muttered, and continued to lap up the blood, fondling her lover and feeling the twitch and flex of muscles under her skin. Petting, loving and stroking Mitsuko until she climaxed, Mikoto was delighted when the taste changed, filled with an even tastier aroma. She held Mitsuko in place even as the girl squirmed below her, panting heavily. Their lovemaking had never been this intense and Mikoto had never felt so great while feeding. She lost herself in the act, loving and eating to her heart's content.

That night was the last time she made love with Mitsuko. In the early morning hours, the ecstasy of the meal was wearing off, and she realized the girl below her was no longer breathing. Her heart still, drained of the precious blood that gave her life. Mitsuko's expression was one of bliss, but it burned into Mikoto's irises as the most terrifying moment in her life.

Mikoto stumbled out of her apartment and into the street, wearing nothing but shorts and an unbuttoned shirt. It was still dark outside, stars glittering in the sky above. Stumbling through the streets, breathing in gulps of air, the image of Mitsuko's smiling face penetrated her vision. She felt cold, despite the warm blood running through her veins. She clasped her hands around herself and leaned onto the nearest wall, struggling to not hyperventilate. She started coughing, and then retched, again and again, but there was nothing to throw up. It had already been taken up into her system, Mitsuko's blood flowing in her veins. Tears trailing down her cheeks, Mikoto gasped for air, then gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. She would not accept it. She never killed; she was always careful to leave enough blood for her prey to survive. So why… why did it feel so good? Mitsuko's pale face, so peaceful. Dead. Yet the power from her blood was intoxicating.

Mikoto grabbed her head and screamed.

She kept stumbling through the city, vision unfocused from the blur of tears, and the smell of blood made her stop in her tracks. Gazing into the alleyway beside her, she heard the telltale sounds of someone feeding. Her lips twisted into a snarl. This was her territory, and someone was eating - maybe even killing humans on her plot. She stalked into the alleyway and her muscles tensed as she closed in. Mitsuko's face…. Kuroko's face…. it all blurred; sounds, colors, scents. The nails on her fingers hardened and grew into claws, her fangs growing sharper and longer as her sight blackened.

The vampire never knew what hit him. Pumped on the blood of her lover, Mikoto was many times stronger than the fledgling vampire who did not even understand the rules of territories. She ripped him apart and indulged on his blood, ignoring the victim he'd left behind.

…

...

Mikoto opened her eyes in slits, grimacing against the rays of sun spearing into her irises.

_Uuh… that dream again…_ she put a hand to her face, staring blankly ahead between her fingers. The tree she'd used as a backrest for the night rubbed against her back uncomfortably and she leaned forward, resting her arms on her knee.

_Kuroko survived. _She reminded herself of the facts, although the events that led up to the vampire hunter's current condition still plagued her. Kuroko was alive, although unconscious, and the cleric called Kiyama was doing what she could to steady her condition. Mikoto had quite nearly sucked her dry, and had broken her arm in the process.

The similarity to what had happened so many years ago was enough to make her feel nauseous, even now. Kuroko's blood had been just as good, if not even better, than Mitsuko's. Even if she didn't lose her mind like back then, she had been so hungry she hadn't been thinking straight. Considering that, she was surprised she'd even managed to pull back at all.

Her hands clenched tightly. No. She'd sworn never to do that again. No matter how tasty, how captivating the power it brought was, she would never again kill someone like that. Releasing a deep breath, she glanced up at the sky, blue and inviting as the brilliant rays of sun touched upon the forest below.

_I need to eat again soon. _It was troubling, but she had gone so long without food that her reserves had all been blown. She wasn't even halfway full, and though she would be able to function for a while on Kuroko's blood, she would need to fill up with more to avoid falling into the same trap again. One serious fight would be enough to drain it all out of her. Now, however, she had her common sense intact, and she would be able to feed normally as long as she didn't touch Kuroko. The question was… _feed on who? _The village had seemed entirely reluctant to let them in, and she wouldn't want to betray their hospitality by feeding on their inhabitants as long as Kuroko was down for the count. Until they could move on, it was better to avoid behaving like the predator they feared she was.

That left a sad amount of potential sources, and she didn't want to impose on any of the girls. She frowned as she started to realize why other matriarchs had underlings that would hunt for them. Mikoto would not turn anyone, however. The process involved draining the human completely empty and then feeding them blood back. More often than not, they could not handle it and died somewhere along the way. If they did survive the turning, Mikoto figured they'd need a lot of attention in order to learn to live with it. It was the matriarch's responsibility to make sure all vampires in her pack knew how to behave. Well, supposedly. She wasn't exactly the prime example of that habit herself. No matriarch had taken responsibility for her and the results were better forgotten.

Not all matriarchs cared much about who they turned, and some did it just for the thrill. Apparently, having your blood sucked was incredibly stimulating.

Mikoto stared at the sky. How many years had it been since she was turned? At least fifty; she'd lost count long ago.

She narrowed her eyes. No use lingering on the past. What she needed to do was think about the present, and her stomach was rumbling. She was still hungry, and she'd better eat before that senseless bestial wrath got the better of her again. _There's got to be something else nearby. A town, a trade caravan, anything._

XXX

Saten-san was practicing her swings outside in the garden, using Kiyama-sensei's pink flowers as targets. They were the same height as a human and carried spikes, so hitting them head on would hurt. She used her bat, flinging the flower heads away every time she struck at them. It was like air itself exploded outwards and knocked them off, yet there was no sound.

"I'm not sure Kiyama-sensei will like it if you destroy all her flowers," Kazari dryly observed her from the porch where she sat with her head in her hands. She always liked watching Saten-san train, fascinated by the different effects she could add to her weapon. Besides which, watching that lean body move and the way her ponytail swung was enjoyable as well.

"I'm sure she won't mind!" Saten-san whacked another monster flower and it snapped in two from the kinetic force striking it milliseconds before the bat itself. "They're ugly as heck!"

"If you say so." Kazari fingered the flowers on her headband, wondering if they would go next.

"Shouldn't you be inside anyway? Helping out with Shirai-san?" Saten-san stopped for a moment, wiping her brow. Her muscles were tense and beads of sweat ran down her body. She was just wearing shorts and a tank top, and Kazari stared at her exposed arms for a moment, watching the slim muscles shift beneath her skin. Once she realized she was staring, she blushed and looked away.

"I-I was! There's not much more to do than wait for her to recover."

"Hmmm. I'd never thought Misaka-san would hurt Shirai-san like that." Saten-san stretched her arms above her head and Kazari's eyes were drawn to the defined stomach she revealed as the tank top pulled up slightly.

"M-Misaka-san probably didn't think so either." She glanced at the remaining flowers; the entire front yard was full of them, and they seemed to glare angrily at Saten-san, who had killed their brethren.

"Speaking of, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Saten-san turned towards her, resting her bat on her shoulder, and Kazari coughed, hoping to hide her pink cheeks behind her hand.

"I'm sure she's out roaming the area."

Saten-san grinned. "Looking for more prey."

"You really think so?" She was probably right, though.

"There's no way tiny Shirai-san is enough to fill her up. I bet she'll have to drain four or five humans before she's back to her old self."

Kazari shuddered at the thought, remembering the slaughter at Gilmore's fortress. "You know she hates killing humans."

Saten-san laughed, and her chest danced with the motion. "Having her way with them then. You know, it's weird how she hasn't asked to feed on you yet, with how cute you are." She grinned at Kazari, who blushed at once.

"W-What!?"

"I'd totally suck your blood."

"S-S-Saten-san, what are you saying, you—!"

Saten-san grinned still, and then her gaze lowered, and she looked more solemn. Kazari's flustering lessened as well, suddenly worried by the melancholic look on her face.

"I was pretty useless, huh. Not only did we get caught and thrown in a cage, but even when feeding on me, that wasn't nowhere near enough to stop all this from happening."

Kazari bristled. "That wasn't your fault!"

She clenched her fingers around the bat. "I'm a battle mage and all, but when she came at us in that cell the only thing I could do was offer myself up in your place." She raised her bat triumphantly. "I need to get stronger!"

Kazari stared at her body. "I think you're plenty strong already…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You too, Uiharu! You need to get even stronger, so that you can blast those nasty vampires away!"

"I'm a cleric! I heal, I don't fight!"

"Then heal them to death!"

Kazari sighed, but she couldn't help but smile. Saten-san always brought a smile to her face. She was so energetic and full of life.

"Alright, I'm gonna clean this garden!" Saten-san turned back to the flowers, and they growled at her and prepared to fight back.

XXX

Night fell again and Kazari sat on the porch with a blanket around her shoulders, watching the village below. The dark rooftops were foreboding, almost like they were telling them to keep their distance. Apart from Touma-san (who had come by earlier to check on them), none of the villagers seemed to be glad for their visit, and she wondered if the village had been plagued by vampires in the past. She couldn't blame them; a lot of vampires did kill and cause havoc without a care, after all. She had never heard of a matriarch without a single pack member until she met Misaka-san.

She glanced at the garden, where all the flowers were now beheaded. Saten-san had given them quite a fight, and the girl had sported a bunch of bite marks afterwards, which Kazari treated. Just like Kiyama-sensei to have a garden full of vampire flowers. The flowers had smaller teeth than actual vampires however, and the amount of blood they sucked was nothing in comparison. It gave them their pink color.

She looked back at the village in front of her and watched as a single torch moved quickly through the streets.

"Uiharu." Kiyama-sensei's voice called from inside the house, and Kazari quickly got to her feet.

"Yes!"

"Will you come here for a second."

Kazari did not let herself be asked twice. Not only did she hold great respect for the woman, but she seemed a bit scary. She walked through the house into the room where Shirai-san was lying in a bed, still sleeping after having been all but drained of blood by Misaka-san. They had taken off her white jacket, shirt and pants, and replaced them with a tank top and shorts from Saten-san's backpack. Kazari had cleaned her wounds earlier, and like with Saten-san they seemed to heal nicely. It seemed like Misaka-san was hygienic enough that her bites did not cause infections.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Kazari asked the older woman, looking down at Shirai-san's pale face, and then noticing how the girl's skin was all sweaty. "Is she awake?"

"No." Kiyama-sensei shook her head, thumb on her chin as she looked down at Shirai-san with a thoughtful expression. "I would have expected her to die with so little blood left. Misaka-san sure helped herself."

Kazari swallowed heavily, watching as Shirai-san grimaced in her sleep. "Then… what's wrong with her?"

"Hmmm." Kiyama-sensei glanced over Shirai-san's form, and Kazari did the same. From the bandaged arm that Misaka-san had broken, to the lithe body the vampire hunter possessed, she could see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nightmares?"

"I suppose so." Kiyama-sensei made no change in her expression whatsoever. "I suppose a kiss from her beloved would have the power to wake her up…"

Kazari wasn't sure if she were joking or not. "Well, Misaka-san isn't here so…"

She glanced over Shirai-san's arm again, looking at the covered bite marks that the vampire matriarch had left on her. Suddenly, she noticed something else.

"Kiyama-sensei." She walked over and touched Shirai-san's arm. Dark tendrils were spreading over her skin, just barely visible from beneath the bandage covering her broken elbow.

"Blood poisoning?" Kiyama-sensei sounded just as bored as always, but Kazari panicked.

"We need to take it off!" She reached for the scissors, and soon they had removed the bandage. A red lump was visible where the broken bone rested, but the dark tendrils seemed to originate from her elbow joint. As Kazari looked closer, she noticed the faint contours of a scar. "Another bite?"

"Hmmm." Kiyama-sensei leaned in close, lighting up the area with her flashlight. In the light of the tiny device, the tendrils looked even more ominous. "It does look like a bite, but this is not from a vampire. Look, there are teeth marks all over." She slid her finger across the faint outline and Kazari saw what she meant.

"What in the world…"

Kiyama-sensei stared at the marks for a while longer. "Werewolf."

"What!?" Kazari pulled back in shock.

Kiyama-sensei rubbed her chin. "This one has been hibernating for a long time. I wonder if she were bitten in her childhood."

Kazari stared at Shirai-san's face. "Shirai-san is… a werewolf?"

Kiyama-sensei straightened. "I would say she is just about to become one. Ah…" Her eyes glanced over to the window and Kazari turned just in time to see a dark silhouette disappear from the window.

"Someone from the village—?"

Kiyama-sensei looked unbothered. "This might become troublesome."

"Wait!" Kazari 's head snapped back to the older woman. "What do you mean, she's about to become one? What can we do?"

Kiyama-sensei looked back at her. "As far as werewolves are concerned, their bites sometimes leads to the birth of a new werewolf, and other times not. In this case, it seems like it needed a trigger."

Kazari gulped. "Misaka-san biting her was…"

"More likely, the fact that Misaka-san drained her to the brink of death woke the latent werewolf in her. She is alive right now thanks to that."

Kazari's eyes widened. "Then—!"

"I say stopping it would be foolish, let alone impossible without chopping the arm off."

Kazari stared at Shirai-san's face, the way her jaw tensed and her teeth ground against each other. Whether she was having a bad dream, or was in pain because of whatever was happening to her body, was anyone's guess. Werewolves were extremely rare. Due to them being the vampire's natural predator, they had been hunted quite extensively for several hundred years. As far she knew, common knowledge would have them all extinct.

Shirai-san's fingers dug into the bed sheets and her eyes shot open, wide with panic. "Mikoto!"

"Shirai-san!" Kazari leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders, lest the girl would try to sit up with all those injuries. Shirai-san's body was tense. "Calm down!"

The vampire hunter's eyes cleared a notch and she looked up at Kazari. "U-Uiharu?"

Kazari was relieved that she recognized her. "I'm here. It's going to be alright, okay?" She squeezed the unbandaged shoulder and hoped she wasn't lying.

Shirai-san was sweating and gasping for air, yet her eyes shifted from Kazari to Kiyama-sensei. "Where is Mikoto?"

Kazari hesitated. "Well… we haven't seen her since you two…"

Shirai-san grimaced. "She's feeling guilty. I need to talk to her. This wasn't her fault!" She tried to move her arm and hissed, clenching her eyes shut.

"Shirai-san!" Kazari pulled back, looking over her arm worriedly.

Shirai-san open an eye and looked down at her arm, and then both eyes widened in shock. "What the – what is this!?"

"Calm down!" Kazari begged her, lest the girl started panicking. "It will be fine! We have Kiyama-sensei here, and I'm sure Misaka-san will return any moment!" She wondered how the vampire would react though, upon finding out her lover was turning into a werewolf. Suddenly, she hoped she'd never find out.

"What is that!? My arm is burning!" Shirai-san looked scared, and Kazari didn't blame her. "Did Mikoto—?"

"This is not Misaka-san's doing!" Kazari protested, and then hesitated. "I mean… it is, partly, but not entirely, and it's thanks to this that you're still alive, so…" she faltered. Shirai-san looked even more scared now, so Kazari shook her head. "You're going to be fine! I'm sure of it! Right, Kiyama-sensei?" She looked at the older woman hopefully, whom seemed as bored as ever.

"There might be certain concerns about this turn of events."

"Yeah, so – wait, what do you mean!?" Kazari's heart clenched.

Kiyama stared at Shirai-san's panting and tensing form. "Becoming a werewolf is not something that is normally associated with being easy."

Shirai-san was grimacing again, her entire body straining on the bed, and Kazari was worried her broken arm would take even more damage from the thrashing about.

"Hey guys…" Saten-san suddenly stood in the doorway, looking troubled. "I get that there is something going on with Shirai-san and all, but… we've got visitors." Her face was strangely pale. "A lot of them."

XXX

It looked like the entire village had gathered. Pitchforks, axes, torches, scythes, they seemed to have raided their sheds and barns in order to stock up on weapons. They gathered outside the remains of Kiyama-sensei's garden and although they looked insecure, the rage in their expressions were enough to tell the occupants of the house that they were not here for a friendly cup of tea.

Shirai-san had insisted on coming, so Kazari was supporting her on her healthy arm, one arm around the girl's waist to keep her from collapsing. She was breathing heavily and sweating, and Kazari would have preferred for her to stay in bed. But even if she'd had to crawl, Shirai-san would have gone.

In front of them, on the porch, stood Saten-san and Kiyama-sensei. Saten-san had a serious frown on her face and Kiyama-sensei had her hands stuffed in her coat.

"Kiyama!" One of the villagers stepped forward, brandishing a pitchfork and gesturing at the girls around her. "I know you're a crazy wench and Gilmore-sama's favorite pet, but this is enough!"

His eyes were wide with panic and rage, and Kazari wondered if they still didn't know of Gilmore's death.

"I heard you're not only housing that vampire, but even a werewolf!" He spat angrily, thrusting his pitchfork in their direction. "It's about time you rid yourself of those guests of yours so that our kids can sleep peacefully at night!"

Kiyama-sensei looked unimpressed. "If your kids cannot sleep, maybe it is because you are telling them such scary stories."

"Stop toying with us!" There was angry agreement from the group and several of them spread out to the sides, creating a wider half-circle. It looked like they were trying to urge each other on, and Kazari did not like the look of those giant torches some of them were carrying.

"Are they going to set fire to the house?" She whispered intently.

"Fools." Shirai-san breathed beside her, looking exhausted. The black tendrils had spread to her hand and were crawling over shoulder as Kazari watched. The tension in Shirai-san's body seemed to come and go in spasms, and her muscles tightened whenever she bit down on a grunt of pain. Kazari was worried she would collapse before anything else.

"Are you really here to chase off a wounded girl?" Saten-san cracked her knuckles. "Just a bunch of losers would sink so far as to gang up on a group of girls."

"Shut up! You're monsters in disguise; of course we're not going to take any chances!" The man at the front looked red-faced. One of his colleagues whispered something to him and his eyes widened. Then he looked on all of them, grinding his teeth. "Where is the vampire?"

Saten-san snickered. "You'd be glad she isn't here. Misaka-san wouldn't take your bullshit for even a second."

He looked like he might explode out of rage. He stomped the end of the pitchfork into the ground, spikes pointing ominously into the air. "Which one is the werewolf!?"

Kazari swallowed and glanced at Shirai-san again. The tendrils were crawling up her neck now, and her eyes looked dull, breath heavy as she nearly hung onto Kazari. "Shirai-san, let's go back inside."

Shirai-san's body tensed up at the idea. "No." Her eyes held a sharp look behind the dullness, and she glared at the villagers. "They're after Mikoto. I won't let them get away with it."

"It's the wounded girl!" Someone yelled, and Kazari tensed.

"She's the werewolf!"

"Take her down while she's weak!"

They were rousing each other up; Saten-san ground her fist into her hand. "Looks like it'll be pounding time."

Kazari didn't blame her, but if they started a fight, the situation would hardly get any better.

The villagers were starting to yell louder, almost chanting in choir like some obsessed mob of religious fanatics. "Kill the werewolf! Kill the werewolf!" And they raised their weapons into the air. Kazari stared at them with increasing nervousness, but then Kiyama-sensei suddenly spoke.

"Ah." She was looking up, and Kazari followed her gaze. Her eyes widened. The sky, which had previously been littered with stars, was now covered with thick, rolling clouds. They rumbled ominously, and as Kazari watched, a flash of lightning struck across them, momentarily lighting up the earth below. Her chest twisted into a knot.

"That's…"

"Looks like she's all powered up now." Kiyama-sensei still had her hands in her pocket. "Making such a show."

"Woah, is that Misaka-san!?" Saten-san sounded thrilled.

The villagers were shuffling, looking up at the sudden shift in weather.

"W-What is this trickery, Kiyama!?" The village chief – he must be, the way he commanded the others – snarled at Kiyama-sensei, but his eyes betrayed fear.

Kiyama-sensei didn't answer, and neither did she get the chance. A flash of lightning struck the ground in the middle of the group of villagers, scattering them in every direction from the shockwave of the impact. The village chief was knocked over into the garden flowerbed, where luckily, all the vampiric flowers were already dead.

From the sizzling crater in the ground a cloud of steam and dust rose, but even so, Kazari could easily see the familiar form of Misaka-san getting to her feet.

However while it was Misaka-san, it was also completely different. It was as if the entire area became smothered with the heaviness of the air, and Misaka-san's form stood proud, powerful and intimidating at the very center. Small charges leapt from her bangs and she didn't even offer the villagers a single look.

"Misaka-san!" Saten-san called out, and the villagers looked unsure, some inching back, others pointing their weapons in Misaka-san's direction while glancing at the others to see whether they did the same.

The village chief looked up, and his features were wracked with terror. "I-it's the vampire!"

Murmurs spread across the grounds.

"Seriously? She just came down with a lightning strike…"

"What kind of vampire is that?"

Misaka-san stepped forward and the sky above crackled again, making them all step back. Even though she was in her human form, everything about her radiated power, from the neutral look on her face to her firm shoulders and confident step.

"Aaah, seeing a matriarch at her finest is indeed a rare opportunity." Kiyama-sensei sounded like she was watching paint dry.

"A-A matriarch? Isn't that the strongest of them all?" One of the villagers seemed to know his facts, and the others looked increasingly frightened.

The village chief finally pulled himself together however. "Kill her!"

They hesitated, looking at each other, and his red face looked like it was about to explode. He grabbed his pitchfork and got to his feet unsteadily. "Kill her! Kill the vampire!"

With a senseless cry he ran forward, raising his pitchfork. Misaka-san stopped, and he struck at her back with all the force he could muster. Kazari's breath hitched, but then the pitchfork jarred into a stop. The man's eyes widened as the wooden handle splintered from the excess force of his thrust, and Misaka-san glanced back at him.

"Get lost."

The sky above split open with another lightning strike, and made the vampire's eyes light up in an eerie hue. The rumble that followed shook Kazari to the core, and the men that had followed the village chief was backing off, more and more terror gathering in their expressions. The power rolling off of Misaka-san's form was choking, brushing over their skin, coiling around the house and making the walls creak behind them. It was plain intimidation, and it was working. Kazari's knees were weak, and the chief looked terrified, staring into Misaka-san's inhuman eyes and trembling all over. As she turned fully towards him, he suddenly jolted, and back off several clumsy steps, dropping his splintered pitchfork to the ground.

"You monster!"

She raised a hand, electric charges curling around her fingers. "I could say the same." There was a crack as the lightning surged from her hand into the air, casting an eerie blue light over her features. "Can you guess what I normally do with monsters?"

His face drained of color, and every last semblance of dignity vanished. With what sounded like a mix of a yelp and a wince he turned tail and ran for what he was worth. His underlings followed, some throwing terrified looks back at them, but most never even looking back and simply sprinting for their lives.

Kazari could hardly breathe. Relief washed over her, but it wasn't until the bone-chilling aura dispersed and the clouds above them started to loosen up, that she could finally relax. That's when she realized that for the girl she was holding, it was the exact opposite. Shirai-san's breath was coming in growls, deep and guttural, and she was glaring at Misaka-san with the most animosity Kazari had ever seen on a human face. Her entire body was tense and lethal.

"S-Shirai-san?"

Misaka-san turned towards them, and her eyes quickly found Shirai-san's beaten form.

Her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

Kazari stuttered, yet Saten-san turned her head to look at Shirai-san. "Seems like Shirai-san has woken to some serious pinch."

Kiyama-sensei glanced at the vampire hunter. "Shirai-san is harboring the curse of the werewolf. I suppose it is just now starting to get the better of her."

Misaka-san's brows furrowed. "A werewolf?"

"Indeed. I was rather surprised as well. It seems like nearly dying was the trigger to bring it forth."

Misaka-san lowered her head slightly, and Kazari felt bad for her. Yet she was also starting to feel sweaty, as Shirai-san was growing more and more agitated beside her.

"M-Mikoto…" The vampire hunter uttered her name in a plea, and Misaka-san gritted her teeth.

"Kiyama-sensei."

"Yes, Railgun?"

Her hands clenched into fists. "Can you heal a werewolf?"

Kazari's eyes widened, and Kiyama-sensei looked thoughtful. "I suppose it's not that different from a dog."

"Good." Misaka-san features changed, and the atmosphere grew static. Kazari froze up at the sight of her fangs and the black seeping into her eyes. "Then please prepare to do so." The vampire strode forward, and Kazari automatically backed off a step when she came nearer. Misaka-san was wholly focused on Shirai-san however, and raised her arm to her mouth. Kazari was shocked when she bit into her own skin, and red blood trickled out. Misaka-san licked it up and then reached forward, grabbing Shirai-san by the collar. "This might hurt, Kuroko."

She leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Shirai-san's eyes widened, and Kazari backed off as her entire body screamed out for retreat. A shudder ran through the vampire hunter, and then her arms flexed, her neck grew thicker and the tightening muscles ripped through the clothes she was wearing. With a guttural snarl her eyes became dilated and the pupils shrank, her face started changing form and her skin changed color.

Misaka-san turned around and to Kazari's horror, she pulled Shirai-san into the air and then hurled her across the garden. By the time Shirai-san landed on the ground however, her body was no longer human at all; red fur, powerful muscular body, thick neck, pointed ears and a snarl framed by pointed teeth – it was a wolf, and one that looked everything but cozy. It shook off the remains of the clothes Shirai-san had been wearing and snarled towards them.

Misaka-san charged forward and nearly blew them over in the process. She was upon Shirai-san within a second and Kazari yelped when the vampire struck the beast's jaw from below. The punch sent the wolf flying, but it twisted in mid-air and landed on its feet, even angrier now. The fur on its neck stood on end and its eyes glowed white. Power was spiking from its form and Kazari shuddered.

Saten-san looked shocked. "Is that Shirai-san? Why the heck are they fighting!?"

Kiyama-sensei watched the scene with no shred of emotion. "The werewolf is the vampire's natural enemy. However…" Misaka-san leapt into the air above the wolf, but the beast vanished and reappeared a moment later right behind her, jaws open and dripping with saliva, charging up a beam of light within its maw.

"That's Shirai-san's holy light!"

Misaka-san turned in mid-air and struck the wolf on the side of its head, sending it crashing to the ground, then landing on her feet a second later.

Kiyama-sensei looked almost bored. "A fledgling werewolf, injured and weak, versus a vampire matriarch…"

The wolf got to its feet again and snarled, but it had barely found Misaka-san before the vampire was behind it, catching the beast in a chokehold. The animal thrashed and strained against the hold, clasping its jaws as it tried to get a bite out of the matriarch, but Misaka-san was obviously the stronger one and held it in place.

"It is not a battle as much as it is a one-sided beating." Kiyama-sensei dryly noted.

"Why is Misaka-san beating her up?" Saten-san asked in a confused tone.

Kiyama-sensei's hands were deep in her pockets. "Werewolves may be the vampire's natural enemy, but Shirai-san is but a fledgling. A regular vampire would have trouble against her, but for a matriarch, facing a fledgling like this is more like taming an unruly dog."

"But that's Shirai-san, isn't it?" Kazari did not understand. Why were the two of them fighting so lividly? She watched as the wolf lashed out with its powerful paw, claws catching onto Misaka-san's arm and slashing the skin open. The vampire hissed and then pushed the beast to the ground, holding it in a chokehold as sparks collected on the end of her fringe. The wolf kicked wildly and the dust scattered everywhere, but Misaka-san was easily pinning it down. Then she unleashed a flash of lightning that struck the animal head on and the wolf shrieked in pain. Kazari grimaced, feeling her chest quiver.

"It might be Shirai-san, but right now she's crazed on the blood Misaka-san gave her. The best time to tame a werewolf is before it has made its first kill. At this rate, Misaka-san will take position as pack leader in Shirai-san's eyes, and their friendship will be able to continue, I suppose."

"Woah." Saten-san blinked. "What the hell is going on. Shirai-san turned into a wolf and Misaka-san is beating her up. Did someone spike the water?"

Kiyama-sensei glanced at the pair again. "Although I suppose with a werewolf, it's better to be safe than sorry." And with that, she turned and walked into the house like there was nothing more to see.

Kazari stared after her, but hurriedly looked back when the wolf – Shirai-san – gave another yelp of pain. Misaka-san was still pinning her to the ground and had just sunk her teeth into the powerful neck. "What the heck is she doing?"

Saten-san looked just as mystified. "Maybe she wants to taste?"

But Kazari understood once the beaten form of Shirai-san started to calm down and lay panting on the ground. "She's draining her strength." She hoped Shirai-san could handle it, but having a crazed werewolf around was no good either. She watched as the wolf stilled, and then, as if she was sucking the beast right out of her, her features started changing back and soon Shirai-san was back in her human form, lying on the ground beneath Misaka-san. The vampire pulled back, and then leaned down and kissed the girl gently on her lips.

Kazari breathed out in relief.

"Seems like it all turned out fine…" Saten-san scratched her cheek.

"No… wait a second." Kazari paled, seeing how electric charges were starting to dance from Misaka-san's form. The vampire sat up and she was panting for air, her body straining, and her eyes shocking white.

"What the hell is wrong with her now!?" Saten-san was leaning onto the railing on the porch like she'd fall over without it.

Kazari watched as Misaka-san gritted her teeth, the lightning growing in strength and dirt rising up around her and Shirai-san in a lazy swirl. She knew. "Power boost."

"What?" Saten-san did not move her eyes.

"The werewolf's black blood is incredibly concentrated and gives more power to the vampire than human blood." Kazari was feeling sweaty. "I once read in an old history book that vampires kept werewolves as pets after purging most of the adult population. Breeding became difficult and the werewolf slowly died out. Many of them were sucked dry as well." She stared at Misaka-san's trembling from. "With such a surge in power it must be difficult to control it."

Saten-san looked pale, though her lips pulled up into a grin. "This is amazing."

There was a few tense seconds while the atmosphere seemed to twist around them and Misaka-san stretched her back, looking exalted as the power rushed through her. Kazari was afraid she'd let it all out and blow the entire house away, not to mention them and Shirai-san, but then the feeling in the air pulled back like a retracting implosion and Misaka-san fell backwards, landing on the ground with a thud, where she lay heaving for air.

Saten-san was gripping the railing so hard her knuckles had paled. "Holy shit. Is it over?"

Kazari released a deep breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "I think so." She laughed, relieved. "Never lose faith in Misaka-san, I guess."

Saten-san stared at the two of them. "A werewolf and a vampire matriarch… how the heck are they supposed to have sex now?"

* * *

**Note:**

Did you expect Kuroko to be the werewolf? XD And what secrets do the other girls hold?

This is so much fun to write, and I hope it's fun to read as well! At this moment there are already 15 parts drafted of this story, so look forward to tons more of adventure!

Huge thanks to GreatSnapper for the comprehensive beta-reading and extra input!


	3. This is all Pretty Random

**Part 3 - This is all pretty random**

**XXX**

Kuroko was walking along the dark hallways of the mansion. The rain was crashing to the ground outside, dark sky lit up by flashes of lightning every now and then. The rumble of thunder made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"Mommy…" She sniveled, rubbing her eye with a curled fist. The mansion was eerily silent and dark but for the flashes of lightning. The little girl stumbled across the entrance hall in her night dress, crying and jumping every time the thunder rumbled above.

"Mommy…" She hiccupped and tears ran down her cheeks. Small fingers clenched onto the curtain in front of the large roof-to-floor window. Another flash of light lit up the outside and for a second, a dark shadow sneered down at her. She glanced outside, trembling now, and too afraid to move anywhere. "Mommy - mommy!"

The window shattered and a gust of cold wind and rain washed in, forcing her eyes closed. Something else came as well, large and smelly, like a wet animal. Kuroko was knocked to the floor and she yelped in pain, and then a set of jaws clamped around her elbow.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She screamed for help, but there was no one to hear her in the giant house. The beast tore at her skin and she cried, eyes opening to look up into blood-red eyes, electricity dancing from brown bangs.

Kuroko gasped and sat up in bed, waking so fast she might as well have been shocked back to life.

"Shirai-san!" Uiharu was by her side in an instant, and Kuroko gulped down air, looking up at the face of her friend.

"U-Uiharu…" She put a hand to her face, all sweaty. _What the hell was that? A nightmare? _Her hand fell downwards and she suddenly touched something hard around her neck. "Eh?" Clasping her hands around it, her face paled. "What is this? A collar!?"

Uiharu smiled awkwardly. "Kiyama-sensei said that wearing a silver collar might help suppress the killer instinct when you transform. Misaka-san gave her permission to put it on."

"Wait a moment - killer - transform? _Permission_?" Kuroko was confused, and the panic rose in her throat. "Wha-what happened?"

Uiharu blinked. "You don't remember?"

Kuroko stared ahead, pictures seeping into her mind. Flashes of lightning, Mikoto's arrival and then - cold and bone-chilling fire. She shuddered, and the dream returned to memory. "Mikoto…" No, that hadn't been real. Wait, had Mikoto really bitten her? She was feeling dizzy and disoriented. How many days had passed, what happened when? She had been bitten… she looked down at her arm and immediately paled.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Black tendrils were spreading from a point on her elbow and along the skin of her arm. It looked like something tattooed onto her arm, yet she could tell that wasn't it. It looked more like… "Black blood?"

"The curse of the werewolf." Suddenly Kiyama-sensei's voice spoke up, and Kuroko realized she was standing over by the wall. "On the plus side, it recovered all of your wounds when you changed."

Kuroko was starting to breathe more quickly. She glanced around the room, taking in the details of the wood - the smell of the house, crisp and clear - the sounds of rustling clothes, low voices from another room. Her ears flicked - wait, _flicked_?

She reached a hand up to her ears and found nothing except the beginning of something fluffy and hairy that seemed to grow right out of her head. It was unreal, but somehow, she could feel her fingers touching them. It was her ears. They had moved, pointing right up from her head, and they were furry. That was the last straw and Kuroko panicked, which in turn made all her senses even clearer. As she started to hyperventilate she covered her ears with her hands, taking notice as more people entered the room. She turned away, feeling ashamed.

"Don't look at me!"

Someone touched her shoulder and the warmth spreading from the hand made her still in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I look at you? You're so incredibly cute!"

Kuroko's eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder into the beaming face of Mikoto. "M-M-Mikoto?" She had never seen such an expression on her lover's face before.

"You're finally awake! I wanted to pet them while I could see your expression!" Mikoto was beaming like a child and Kuroko nearly melted on the spot. Her cheeks flushed.

"I-It's not cute!"

"Are you crazy? It's adorable! I wanna eat you up!" Mikoto was already in the bed, pulling Kuroko into a tight hug.

"Aaagh – Mikoto, you're strangling me!"

"So cute~"

"It's not cute!"

XXX

While the vampire matriarch started nibbling on Shirai-san's ear and the paladin-turned-werewolf tried to fight her off with less and less intensity, Kazari looked over at Kiyama-sensei. "Thank you very much, Kiyama-sensei!" She bowed in respect.

The older cleric looked as enthusiastic as always. "Don't thank me, I didn't do anything."

"You provided us with shelter when we needed it the most! Without you, Misaka-san might be dead and Shirai-san wouldn't have become a cute wolf!"

"Well…"

Kazari wished she had something to give her as thanks to prove her appreciation, and then her eyes widened. "Ah!" She straightened up and smiled. "As thanks, I'll revive your flower garden!"

"…" Kiyama-sensei looked like she might have wanted to comment, but Kazari didn't wait for her approval and left the room with a bright smile on her face. Everything was pulling together now; Misaka-san was back to her old self, Shirai-san was alive and well, and all they had to do now was go back to their homes in Toaru village and everything would be just fine. Kazari had had just about enough adventure for a while.

Outside on the porch stood Saten-san, and Kazari beamed when she saw her. The battle mage was in the process of strapping on her fighting gloves.

"Are you going to train again, Saten-san?"

"Oh hey there, Uiharu! How's Shirai-san?" Saten-san smiled, and Kazari's heart made a skip. She wished that Saten-san would come with them back to Toaru village and stay there, just like Shirai-san had done for Misaka-san.

"She's fine, although the black blood still remains in her system." She went over to the railing and leaned her back against it.

"Can't Misaka-san just drain that out of her?" Saten-san asked, fixing up her gloves.

"I doubt it's that easy." Kazari smiled, admiring Saten-san's ponytail and for a moment wondering if she could have pulled it off half as good. "It's the curse of the werewolf. Shirai-san's body will continue to produce the black blood even if Misaka-san drank it all." Her smile grew strained. "Besides, with what happened yesterday, do you think it's a great idea if she does?"

Saten-san looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, you mean with how she nearly blew this place up? I guess not." She sighed. "So then what? Is Shirai-san going to continue being a crazy beast?"

"The collar should help suppress some of those urges." Kazari said, glancing upwards so as to not get caught staring. "Besides, now that Misaka-san has tamed her wolf form she should be able to command her to a certain extent."

Saten-san's expression grew strained. "That was _taming_?"

"It looked bad, but please remember that vampires and werewolves are both ridiculously strong!"

"Yeah yeah, I know." She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "You know, you really seem to know everything there is to know about this stuff. It's really amazing."

Kazari jolted when those green eyes stared right at her, and her cheeks flushed. "Eh – ah, well… I used to read a lot of old books in the library in Academy City back when we lived there. They have tons of those…" She glanced shyly at the porch floor, feeling her ears heating up under that stare.

"You're a true bookworm, huh?" Saten-san grinned, and Kazari blushed. "Oh, by the way, I nearly forgot. Here." The battle mage turned towards Kiyama-sensei's table on the porch and picked something up. When she turned back, she held out a flowery headband decorated with…

"Are those Kiyama-sensei's vampire flowers?" The pink flowers looked inconspicuously innocent in their dry state, pink and thorny.

"I wanted to give you something new." Saten-san grinned. "And now you even have a weapon to defend yourself with!"

"That's not funny!"

"Uiharu headbutt!"

Kazari groaned, but she smiled nonetheless. "Well thanks, Saten-san. It's very nice." She accepted the headband and, after a second of hesitation, exchanged it for her old one. Saten-san grinned at her.

"Looks great!" And then she leaned in and planted a kiss on Uiharu's forehead. "Okay, I'm off!" The battle mage jumped off the porch and then sprinted across the yard, before turning and heading towards the forest. Kazari sat there, stunned. Her cheeks were entirely red and butterflies danced in her stomach. And then panic struck. _S-S-She kissed me!? _Oh no, what did this mean? Was Saten-san secretly in love with her? _That's not p-p-possible! _She shook her head violently and stood up swiftly. _I-I-It was just a show of friendship! Saten-san is always blunt like that, there's no way it means anything more! _She turned towards the front yard with a silly smile on her face. _No way, there's no way! Haha! _Her lips pulled into a strange grin and she laughed.

"S-Sure, she's fine and all, but kissing Saten-san? No way, right? Hahahaa…" and while she tried to laugh it away, the words registered in her head and her face exploded.

XXX

"I could just lie here and smell you for days." Mikoto sniffed her ear again and it twitched. Kuroko was trapped beneath her on the bed and had long since lost the battle for dominance. At this point there was nothing to do but wait until Mikoto had had her fill of sniffing and licking and nibbling on those strange, demonic ears on top of her head.

Although she was annoyed, her heart skipped strangely in her chest every time Mikoto did something to those things, and she couldn't claim that having her lover all over her like this was uncomfortable. In fact, it was all making her blush rather heavily. Mikoto's advances tended to do that to her, ever since the day they met. She had thought herself a competent vampire hunter, with her paladin skills and teleport and a kill list of twelve vampires to her experience, but Mikoto had shattered that image in an instant. Versus the matriarch, Kuroko was nothing but a child. Whenever the vampire made a move on her, she still had trouble believing it at times.

And now she was a goddamn dog.

"I'm not your pet!" She growled, and could feel Mikoto's smirk against her head. A hand stroked Kuroko down her midriff. She could feel the bandage wrapping Mikoto's arm and realized it must be a result of last night. Her gut twisted in guilt.

"You smell even better now than before. The way your heart beats…" Mikoto drew a deep breath and her chest pressed into Kuroko's back. "It's like a drug…"

Kuroko gritted her teeth. "Don't grow high on my smell just like that! This is no time for lying about in a bed!"

"Why, what else should we be doing?" She was purring, a sound that reverberated into Kuroko's core. _D-Damn her! _"You're all worked up, Kuroko~" Her tongue touched Kuroko's ear again and she shuddered. The delight spreading from the gesture was both a curse and a blessing.

"M-Mikoto-"

"I want to make you feel good~" She snaked her hands beneath Kuroko's chest and touched her breasts. Kuroko squirmed and groaned. _This is no good, I'm getting aroused. _Her eyes span and her chest heaved for air. Mikoto's body was pressing her down and she could feel every movement of her muscles, making her head even lighter. Mikoto's breathing was starting to come quicker and her movements were betraying the rising desire in her body as well.

Kuroko tried to resist. "I-I don't want to, not like this!"

"Like what?"

"N-Not while I'm just this - this beast thing!" She yelped as Mikoto's teeth scraped by the base of her ear and the vampire's breath caressed the sensitive hairs.

"What's wrong with being a beast?"

"M-Mikoto!"

"Don't you want me?" The scents tickling into Kuroko's nose were starting to get to her and she gasped for air. Yet her eyes burned with tears. She wanted to, but she didn't want to. She had attacked Mikoto, tried to kill her - in all honesty, all she could remember from last night was an intense desire to rip the vampire apart - and she felt like a beast, not worthy of any sort of affectionate attention from her lover. The bandage on Mikoto's arm only reminded her of it, and knowing how her attack had left her lover with wounds that wouldn't heal normally made her feel awful. Even if Mikoto insisted, Kuroko continued to feel guilty. But no matter what she thought, the fog in her head was growing and Mikoto's administrations left no doubt as to how aroused the vampire was. There was no way Kuroko could stop her, not like this.

She tried to inch away once more but trapped beneath a matriarch at full strength there wasn't much she could do. Mikoto was stroking her breasts and nibbling her ear while an increasingly captivating purr rumbled in her chest and made Kuroko's body like jelly beneath her. _W-Why is every sound so much clearer now?_

And then the entire house shook and a loud rumble penetrated the steamy haze the two of them had been lulled into. Mikoto abruptly looked up and Kuroko breathed out in relief.

"Ah, too bad." A dry voice made her ears twitch and Kuroko turned her head, dread filling her every cell. Kiyama-sensei was looking at the ceiling with a bored look in her eyes. "It was starting to become rather interesting."

"Ki-Ki—" Kuroko was unable to speak properly.

"What was that?" Mikoto turned towards the woman, and Kuroko was convinced at once that the vampire had known she was there all along.

Kiyama hmmm'ed. "I suppose we should go check on her…"

Kuroko's eyes widened. "What, Uiharu?"

The house shook again and Mikoto was off in an instant. Kuroko, bewildered and shocked, stumbled out of the bed and then teleported after her. "W-Wait up!"

XXX

The sight that met them in the yard in front of the porch was one shell-shocked Uiharu and—

"Teehee!"

The large breasts bounced as the longhaired girl covered in nothing but pink petals twirled around on the spot. Green spiky vines lashed out and connected with the roof above the porch, shaking the whole building on impact and sending pieces of the tiles flying through the air. The girl was strangely familiar and upon closer inspection Kuroko recognized the face and hair.

"Saten-san!?" Kuroko gaped.

"That's not Saten-san!" Mikoto was beside her, glaring at the spinning girl. "She doesn't smell the same at all!" She scowled. "It's old blood."

"What?" Kuroko looked back at the yard. There was no doubt that the flowergirl looked like Saten-san; however that was also where the similarity ended. Her skin was pink, her eyes were white, green vines sprouted from her back and those breasts reminded her of her senior back in Judgment - Kuroko shook her head.

"M-Misaka-san, Shirai-san!" Uiharu turned towards them from where she sat on the porch, looking like she'd been flung there. Several puncture wounds covered the side of her face, as if she'd taken a slap from one of the vines.

"Uiharu, are you okay!?" Kuroko yelled at her and Mikoto charged past, leaping into the air above the flowery girl. The vampire matriarch charged a bolt of lightning and prepared to fling it at the girl, but was caught off guard when one of the vines lashed out and wrapped around her body like a chain.

"What the hell!?" She struggled against the hold, but it barely budged at all.

Kuroko's heart jumped to her throat. _Even Mikoto!?_

"Damnit!" The matriarch let out a burst of electricity, scorching the vines.

"Aaaah~" The flowery girl made a strange sound and Kuroko paled. It didn't look like it was having much of an effect at all, in fact…

"It… likes it?"

Uiharu was staring with her mouth open, and none of them knew what to make of this situation. The vines clenched tighter around Mikoto and she gave a yelp of pain.

"What the hell is wrong with that flower!?" Kuroko reached for her spikes but realized she didn't have her belts equipped. _Crap! _Gritting her teeth, she turned towards the flower-version of Saten-san and snapped a hand out. "Gnichtib!"

A sphere of light appeared above the monster and gathered in strength until it exploded downwards, a beam of holy light striking the girl head on. The flower girl screamed, but it wasn't the sound of someone in pain at all. Instead the vines tightened their hold even more and Mikoto cried in pain. The flower girl laughed and licked her lips while her breasts bounced.

"What's going on? Why won't it take any damage?" Uiharu was crying in fear and Kuroko's heart was beating quickly, yet she was out of ideas at the moment. The flowergirl chuckled and lashed out again with one of the vines, this time tearing a hole right through the roof above them.

"It's getting stronger!?" Kuroko dove to the side and stared up. _It looks like those vampire flowers… _Her eyes widened. _It's drinking Mikoto's blood to power up!? _Mikoto was struggling in its hold and even though her bangs sparked it didn't seem like electricity was helping much._ I need to get her out of that thing! _

"Move."

Kiyama's voice made them look back, and Kuroko's eyes widened. Kiyama was carrying a giant gun on her shoulder.

"What in the world…"

"...is that?" Uiharu finished, eyes wide.

Kiyama moved forward and took aim at the laughing monster in her front yard. With eyes as bored as ever she pulled the trigger, and space twisted. For a second it looked like the very dimension around the gun twirled, and then an insanely loud blast struck their ears - Kuroko cried and covered her ears as good as she could, but the sound still penetrated to deep within her bones. She watched with one eye clenched shut as the grinning pink face of Saten-san was hit by an invisible force so strong that the air around it shook and bent - and then the upper half of the flower girl was disintegrated.

The vine that was trapping Mikoto no longer had any hold and she dropped to the ground. The lower half of the flower girl twirled once more before falling over, and a pool of blood gushed out.

"Uugh, that was so disgusting."

The ringing in her ears was lessening, enough so to pick up Mikoto's comment of disdain. Kuroko slowly removed her hands and stared at them, relieved to find that she could still hear.

Kiyama put the stock of the giant gun to the porch, not a single hair ruffled on her frame. She glanced down at Uiharu, whom looked back up with an awed expression on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Finally, tears started welling up in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was so distressed and then I messed up the spell and—"

Kuroko huffed. "Are you saying you summoned a — whatever that was, on accident?"

"Alraune." Kiyama said, looking at Mikoto who made her way over to them while sighing deeply.

"Well that was a mess. What the heck was that thing, I couldn't move at all."

Kiyama didn't bat an eyelash. "Alraunes arise when someone is attempting to cast spells on flowers while in a state of confusion. In this case the result being a murderous variant due to the nature of the vampire flowers, and they still had the blood of that longhaired girl in their system."

Mikoto gave her a dubious look.

"They only come when casting spells on flowers while confused?" Kuroko said dryly. "I suppose we're not meeting one of those again anytime soon then."

Uiharu's eyes were wide, and Kiyama scratched her neck. "I suppose I'll throw this thing out. That was the last shot anyhow." She turned around and picked up the gun, walking back inside.

The three of them stared after her, Uiharu shocked, Kuroko doubtful and Mikoto with a narrowed gaze.

"...I wouldn't want to take on that thing in a battle."

Kuroko snapped out of it at the sound of her voice, and turned towards Mikoto. "Are you alright!?"

Mikoto huffed, obviously displeased. "I'm fine, it's already healing up. I swear, getting caught by some freaking flower monster…" She raised an arm and Kuroko noticed that the puncture wounds were already closing. Contrary to the bandaged wound, these seemed pretty harmless to the vampire. Kuroko was relieved.

Then her lips pulled into a smirk. "I never thought I'd see the day when you were caught."

Mikoto tsk'ed, but Kuroko had to hide a snicker at the pink in her cheeks. "That was a fluke, that's all! If Kiyama hadn't showed up I'd have blown it to bits."

Kuroko's smirk grew at the look on her face. "You liked it, didn't you? Having your blood sucked~"

Even her ears reddened at that. "I did _not_!"

"Ahaha you're blushing."

Mikoto growled in annoyance and glanced down at Uiharu, and Kuroko realized the girl was still bleeding from her cheek.

"Uiharu, are you al— hey!" Mikoto was cut off when the girl suddenly stood up and disappeared into the house, apparently set on following Kiyama-sensei.

"What's up with her?" Kuroko stared after her.

"I hope she's okay." Mikoto scratched her neck. Then she looked at Kuroko, and Kuroko suddenly shuddered. "So~" The vampire moved closer and breathed into her ear, "How about we pick up from where we left off...?"

"Are you only attracted to my ears now or what!?"

XXX

Kazari ran through the hallway and heard Kiyama-sensei's footsteps from the cellar stairs. Pulling the door open, she followed the woman down the staircase into the basement, breathing quickly. The basement was dim and smelled of old basement things, like potatoes.

"K-Kiyama-sensei!"

The woman had just deposited the giant gun into a pile of other devices when she turned around. Kazari leaned on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. Her cheek stung and tears burned at the edges of her eyes again.

"Why…" she pulled another breath. "Why did you say that?"

Kiyama regarded her with a solemn look. "What would you rather have me say?"

Kazari hesitated. "B-But—! I messed up the spell! I wasn't thinking clearly and then I mixed it up with another spell I read in a book once and—"

"Reviving harmless flowers and failing is one thing," Kiyama said (making Kazari wonder what she'd consider _dangerous _flowers), "but reviving harmless flowers and creating a monster strong enough to rival a matriarch is not something a regular cleric would be able to do."

Kazari stared at her in bewilderment. "But these were vampire flowers! A-And Misaka-san wasn't fighting with her full power!"

"Hmmmm." Kiyama looked at the floor as if waiting for its opinion. "Avoiding the topic."

"I'm not!"

"What spell did you mix it up with?" Kiyama suddenly stared at her, and Kazari jolted.

"Eeeh?" She hesitated, but the woman's gaze was penetrating her skull and it felt like she could see right into Kazari's brain. "J-Just some old spell in a book I read."

"What kind of book?"

"Ah, uhm…" she suddenly felt like she'd done something real bad. "I have it in my backpack…"

Kiyama's eyes narrowed. "Show me."

XXX

Ruiko hummed as she walked over the grassy plain towards Kiyama's house. She was looking forward to going back - she hadn't seen Toaru village in days and was starting to wonder if everyone was doing okay.

"I wanna see your tail, show me your tail!"

"I have no tail! Don't pull at my pants, you perverted vampire!"

"Don't be so stingy, show me your cute bushy tail~"

"I said I don't have one! If I did I'd chop it off!"

Ruiko heard the conversation before she could see the two of them, and her already wide grin widened even more. _Those two are so adorable~ _She grinned and imagined herself and Uiharu in a similar relationship. Not a bad image at all.

She hoisted her catch higher up on her shoulder and passed the corner of the house so that she could see the front yard.

"Yohoo, Misaka-san, Shirai-san—uwaah, what the heck happened here!?" She blanched, seeing the remains of what looked like a pink human lying in the front yard, giant green spiky vines curled on the ground, and a hole in the roof above the porch.

Misaka-san, who had been all over a flustered Shirai-san (trapped to the wall), looked back and beamed.

"Saten-san! What is that thing on your back?"

Disregarding the chaos in the yard, Ruiko grinned, jumped over the low fence bordering the yard and slung her catch on the ground in front of the porch. "Tadaa! I found a sausage bush!"

Misaka-san grimaced and Shirai-san poked her head out from behind her, wolf ears flicking on top of her head. "Sausage?"

"Well I guess that can serve as provisions for a while." Misaka-san huffed, although her whole attitude spoke of disgust.

"We're not going to force you to eat, Misaka-san. Shirai-san, you like sausages, right?" Ruiko grinned at the paladin and Shirai-san's eyes seemed to shimmer for a moment, before her expression grew shocked.

"Eh? What, no I don't care for them in particular." She turned her head away in defiance and Ruiko inwardly snickered. _Just like I thought~ _"I guess we can bring some as provisions though."

"Sure, I'll pack them up for us." Ruiko picked up the bush and proceeded up on the porch, where she placed it on the table. Misaka-san gave the branches and the sausages clinging to them a disgusted look, and Ruiko grinned at her. "There's a long travel to Toaru village from here, so we'll need a bit of food."

Misaka-san snorted at the idea of those sausages being food, but Shirai-san was having major trouble pretending to not care about the fleshy meat dangling just meters away.

Ruiko started picking the sausages off one by one, leaving the saucy tips of branches to leak aroma into the air. Misaka-san had enough at that point and went inside, but Shirai-san was still staring at the sausages.

"So Shirai-san, have you noticed any changes yet after becoming a werewolf?"

"Eh?" The girl jolted, and then hurriedly looked away from the bush. Her ears flicked and she reddened. "N-not in particular."

"Huuuh." Ruiko ripped off a sausage and some of the sauce sprayed across the porch. Shirai-san twitched and her eyes snapped to the spilled liquid, although she tensed at that point and seemed to fight some sort of urge. Ruiko pretended she didn't see it and just stacked the sausage on top of the others in the chair. "No superhuman strength or anything?"

Shirai-san was trying to focus at her, apparently with great difficulty. "I guess it seems like my hearing has become sharper…"

"Just those ears then? They're adorable by the way. I can see why Misaka-san is all over them."

Shirai-san blushed and huffed. "She's being childish."

"That's our good old Misaka-san then. Childish and ultra-powerful. Hmm." Ruiko gazed at the stack of sausages in the chair. "I think I'll ask Kiyama-sensei if she has something we can wrap them up in."

She left the stack there and entered the house. Just as she walked down the hallway she heard an agitated voice and recognized it as Uiharu's. Curious, she stuck her head into the living room and saw that the cleric with the cute pink flowers on her headband was clenching her fists, face red, and talking heatedly with Misaka-san and Kiyama-sensei. _Ooh~? _Sensing something interesting, Ruiko stopped and entered the room.

"Why do we need to do that?" Uiharu was saying, and Ruiko noticed the bandage on her cheek. Thinking back to the vine monster she'd seen in the yard, she shuddered. At least it seemed like she was okay.

"Hmmm." Kiyama-sensei looked as dull as ever. "This is outside my area. I can see that it has been designed with a certain purpose in mind, but I cannot say what."

"So you think seeing this Nunotaba-san will be the best thing to do?" Misaka-san asked, hand on her chin as she looked down at the table between them. Ruiko's curiosity grew with every word and she inched closer, glancing over Misaka-san's shoulder. Then her eyes widened.

"W-What the heck is that thing!?" On the table between the three of them lay a – a monster. "Kill it! Misaka-san!" She shrieked and grabbed Misaka-san's shoulder.

"It's a book!" Uiharu glared up at her with an adorable pout.

"A book!? It has eyes! And it's bleeding!"

"That's why I stuffed a sock in its mouth." Uiharu huffed and folded her arms. "It wouldn't stop screaming."

Ruiko's stare moved from her flowery-headed friend to the thing on the table that she called a book. It _was _square, and it did look like it had pages, upon closer inspection. However that cover... she gulped. "Why the heck do you have a book like that?"

"It's actually quite interesting!" Uiharu claimed.

Ruiko let go of Misaka-san and stepped over to Uiharu, grabbing her cheek between her thumb and index finger. "Are you crazy!? It looks like a tortured woman whose face got stretched across a book cover!"

"Ju wuhdn uhnderstanh dis!" Uiharu protested, attempting to pull her hand away.

Misaka-san scratched her cheek. "So Kiyama-sensei." She looked over at the woman. "You think this thing is cursed?"

Ruiko jolted, staring at the two of them, still trapping Uiharu's cheek despite the tears in the corner of the girl's eyes. "Cursed?" She ignored Uiharu's indignant glare.

"Hmmm." Kiyama stroked her chin. Then she leaned down and poked a finger at the book. It twitched, and Ruiko yelped. "It does indeed carry the air of something forbidden. I believe taking it to a witch would be the best. They can analyze it on a whole different level than I can."

Ruiko's eyes widened. "A… witch?"

Misaka-san sighed. "As long as there is a chance that Uiharu has been cursed, I guess we have no choice."

"Uiharu is cursed!?" Ruiko stared at her friend, who finally managed to wriggle out of the pinch. Her cheek was red and she pouted so hard it made Ruiko's heart skip a beat.

"Nekomimi wouldn't curse me!"

Ruiko blinked. "You have a _name _for it!?"

"It's the title! It says so inside!" She pointed accusingly at the book.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Ruiko raised her hands in defeat. While Uiharu kept fuming, she turned towards Misaka-san. "So we'll be taking a detour on our way home then?"

"Nunotaba lives in Pihs Looc." Kiyama-sensei said, and Ruiko's heart did an odd lurch.

"A book cannot curse anyone! It's a _book_!" Uiharu was still being stubborn, but they all promptly ignored her. Misaka-san put a hand to her chin and glanced down at the table.

"While I wouldn't want too much time wasted, carrying that thing around doesn't seem like the greatest idea either."

Ruiko couldn't help it. "Why don't you just burn it?"

At that, Uiharu let out a sharp gasp, and she scrambled in, placing herself between the table and Misaka-san with her arms outstretched like a shield, glaring up at them. Though she tried to act tough, Ruiko saw her knees tremble. _Soooo cute~_

"I-If you want to hurt Nekomimi you have to go through me first."

"I see." Misaka-san sighed, and smiled. "Then here's the choice: Either I go _through _you…" at that, Uiharu gulped, "or you move."

Ruiko knew Misaka-san would never hurt Uiharu, but the threat was intimidating all the same.

"I don't think destroying it would be the best idea." Kiyama said dryly, observing them with as much enthusiasm as watching grass grow. "It might unleash powers that we have no way of determining the scope of."

"Heeh, interesting." Misaka-san grinned, and Ruiko sensed a dangerous curiosity emanating from the vampire.

"Okay here's the deal." Ruiko pressed forward, interrupting the scene before it could escalate beyond her control. "I'll take the book in my backpack."

"Eh?" Uiharu blinked.

"Misaka-san, you are not to destroy it."

The vampire tsk'ed.

"Uiharu, you are not to read it."

"That's not fair!"

"And we'll go to that Nuto-witch and have her take a look at it."

"Nunotaba." Kiyama corrected.

"Right." Ruiko nodded. "And Kiyama-sensei, do you have something to wrap a bunch of sausages in? Or what's left of them anyway."

Misaka-san blinked. "Left?"

Ruiko's lips pulled into a smirk.

XXX

Shirai Kuroko was a proud vampire hunter. She had first killed a vampire on a mission with her senior in Judgment, Konori-senpai, when their ambush turned out to be a reverse ambush and her senior got knocked out after taking out one of the two vampires they ended up facing. Kuroko had somehow managed to outsmart the other vampire, despite their physical strength being many times that of a twelve year old girl.

She was specially trained for the task of killing murderous monsters, and had the tools available to do so. She was strong and dependent.

There was no way Kuroko would lose a battle with a bunch of sausages. The second Saten-san went inside, Kuroko's eyes snapped to the stack of sausages in the chair and her heart beat oddly.

"No way." She huffed and turned her head away. "Those are barely considered food by dog owners." Why had Saten-san even brought them? It wasn't like they were that badly equipped that they couldn't make do with whatever they could hunt. There was no reason for them to sink to the levels of sausages… yet they did smell rather good.

Jolting at her own thought, she quickly shook her head. _No way! Nooo way. _Resisting the urge to scold herself like an owner to the dog, she gritted her teeth. Glancing inside the open doorway to the house, she picked up voices. Her ears flicked as Uiharu's shrill voice stood out. She was still not used to her new ears, and frankly, still shocked and disturbed at it all, but Mikoto's behavior had effectively guided her attention elsewhere (_curse that attractive vampire_). Besides which, there were sausages. Not that they had anything to do with her particular situation, but they did look tasty, and they were best while fresh…

She jerked as she realized her thoughts had once more betrayed her and glared at the sausages, breathing in deep. Was this urge really hers? Had that black blood - cursed, black, filthy blood - done something more to her? It was like, the more she looked at the sausages the tastier they looked. They were damn nigh irresistible, laying in a pile like that, slightly bent in a banana shape, glistening from tasty sauce. She licked her lips, and then terror truly struck her. _What is this gluttony!? _Horrified, she grabbed at her ears and cursed inwardly. It was like she was not herself anymore. These urges, born from deep within her - whose were they?

_I'm not going to be controlled by this beastial hunger! _She didn't even think as she strode forward and grabbed a whole bunch of sausages, flinging them into the air. _Get out of my sight! _As they hit the ground her ears flicked again and she turned. The sausages rolled over the ground between the green spiky vines and she snapped. Teleporting after them, she ravenously tore into the first one and the tasty sauce dripped onto her tongue making her whine in delight.

She gulped down the sausage like she'd never tasted food in her life, and then pounced on the next one, sinking her teeth into it as well. _It's so good! Soo good! _Bliss was filling her and she licked the sausage, then tore it to pieces and ate every piece like it was the most extravagant caviar. Next one, next one. There were so many! She couldn't help the glee and she played with them, rolling them across the ground and jumping after them, or teleporting the sausage into the air, then teleporting after it and catching it in her mouth before it could fall back down.

She was just about to start another one when her ears flicked and she suddenly looked up towards the porch. All the blood in her body flooded into her head and she felt dizzy for a moment. There at the porch stood all of them; Uiharu, Saten-san, Kiyama - and Mikoto as well, although she was on her hands and knees, and Kuroko couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing.

Kuroko's mouth opened in shock and the sausage she'd bitten into fell to the ground.

That was enough to set them off. Saten-san collapsed against the railing, laughing so hard the tears gushed out; Uiharu was staring at Kuroko in awe, and Mikoto looked up at her, the most pained expression Kuroko had ever seen adorning her face.

"It's so cute - it's too cute!" Her lover _was _crying, and Kuroko was about to ask why; "It's so cute I can't stand it, and it reeks - you reek of sausage! Aaah I want to hug you but the smell! I can't handle it!"

While Kuroko stared at her lover and her heart rate continued at an unhealthy speed, Kiyama (hands in her pockets) gave a deep sigh.

"If I knew sausage was that good I would have had some long ago."

XXX

That night Mikoto refused to share Kuroko's bed.

"You stink of sausage!" Although she looked pained at leaving her, she had trouble even staying in the same room without tearing up. Kuroko was aghast, and she curled up on the bed hugging her knees to her chin. _I'm just a dog to her now. _She wanted to cry, but her eyes were stubbornly dry. _It's all thanks to that Gilmore! _She scowled. He had to go and kidnap Mikoto, had to starve her to an inch of her life and of course, Mikoto couldn't help it when she drank Kuroko almost dry and triggered the black blood to activate. How were they supposed to know? The vampire matriarch still displayed affection towards Kuroko, but it felt different. This cuddling and hugging was certainly nice, but it had mostly been aimed at her ears, and even though it was pleasant it irked Kuroko that Mikoto might just start treating her more as a pet than a lover.

And the sausages. She wanted to die of embarrassment. Even now, the taste remained in her mouth and somewhere deep inside, she craved more. _Oh God. _She stuffed a pillow over her face and breathed deeply in the scent of feathers and cloth. Maybe she was being childish.

She lay there and slowly, her mind travelled down different paths. Saten-san had told her they'd be taking a detour on their way home, to visit a witch called Mutobana ("Nunotaba," Kiyama corrected) in Pihs Looc. Kuroko hadn't entirely gathered the reason why, but there was something about a book and a sock and a curse, and Mikoto had given her consent, so there wasn't really much for Kuroko to discuss. She wondered briefly if the witch could possibly help her out of this curse as well. But then again, she didn't want to find out. What if the witch just looked at her and said there was no way to reverse it?

Besides, going to Pihs Looc, and right into the arms of the waiting Judgment branch seated in that city…? No, she'd rather go home. Go back to Toaru village, settle back into their own lives, and forget everything that had happened.

As if on cue her arm throbbed. She curled up even more on the bed and pressed the pillow into her face as she tried to stop the tears from emerging.

XXX

Ruiko stared at the ceiling, hands below her head (she had stuffed all the pillows into the corner). Her baseball bat was leaning against the wall on the floor beside the bed, and her backpack was beside it. She was staring at the dark wooden ceiling, but not really seeing it. Her mind was wandering over the events of the past few weeks and how she should be dealing with them. Everything was proceeding so smoothly it was almost scary. She hadn't anticipated Kiyama-sensei to send them off to Pihs Looc, and it was unsettling – and somewhat exciting – that it happened to be just at the right time too. When the orders from Anti-Skill came she hadn't known what to do – having already been so absorbed into Uiharu, Shirai-san and Misaka-san and their fascinating lives.

There was something about Misaka-san. Ruiko had never really met a vampire before, but she could tell. She had been limping her way back from a fight where she'd been thoroughly beaten – having anticipated two opponents and meeting eight – in the dead of night, when she met her.

Leaning on one of the house walls, she was breathing heavily and her head swayed. She wiped her nose, blood sticking to her hand. There was no doubt she was in a bad shape, and in an unfamiliar town to boot. Toaru village was supposed to be a quick stop between two jobs, but instead she'd managed to get involved in a brawl and well, shit luck.

Movement in the alley had startled her, but she hadn't realized someone was there before it was too late. A girl, looking to be about her own age, was in front of her before she knew it. Ruiko stared up into brilliant red irises and knew she was dead. It was not a question; a strange sensation in her body told her so. _Oh well. I had an eventful life. _Perhaps it was the aura around the girl, or the way she held herself, with complete confidence even at that time of night. Ruiko had shrunk towards the wall and, clenching her battered arm (still holding onto her bat), she had quickly assessed her situation and any possibly outcomes.

"You're injured." The person in front of her had leaned in, regarding her bloody nose.

Ruiko gritted her teeth. "Get lost."

Lips pulled up into a grin, and Ruiko noticed the fangs on either side, and realized she was face to face with one of _them_. Her first reaction was to scream and swing her bat. A hand covered her mouth however, and the other gripped her wrist. _T-Too strong! _There was nothing to even fight, like how moving a mountain was not even worth trying. She strained in the grip but the vampire was simply regarding her.

"You're quick to lash out, huh."

Ruiko couldn't speak, and neither did she know what to say. Beg for her life?

But the vampire released her wrist, and stroked a thumb over Ruiko's lips. This move made her even more wary. Was this specimen not going to brutally attack her? She knew how they fed. And for that matter, why did she look so normal? Weren't vampires supposed to be monsters? Aside from the red eyes and the fangs, Ruiko could have mistaken her for a human.

Ruiko's knees were trembling and she was starting to feel dizzy. She'd been beaten quite a lot, and her body was hitting its limit. As she collapsed forward, the girl caught her, and Ruiko's head rested on her chest. There was a heartbeat, and that surprised her. _They actually have hearts? _She realized how little she knew of vampires then, and fainted.

Misaka-san had brought her to the cleric of the village, and that was Uiharu's mother. Uiharu had been there, and she'd seemed so innocent and naïve that Ruiko thought she was at least four years older. How shocked had she been when Uiharu cleared that misunderstanding and told her she was, in fact, sixteen as well.

Not only that, but Uiharu had told her all about Misaka-san. Apparently, Toaru village regarded her as somewhat of a treasure. She kept other vampires away, and never killed her victims. Neither did she turn anyone, and Ruiko realized then that she had met a matriarch. Only matriarchs were able to turn humans into vampires. Achieving that rank must take a lot of work, and a lot of power. She became intrigued by the idea of a kind matriarch and decided to check it out a bit more. Anti-Skill were always on the lookout for worthy opponents, after all; however Misaka-san was definitely out of her league. She had met Shirai-san as well, and quickly realized the would-be vampire hunter had been tamed just like the villagers of Toaru. Misaka-san might not have turned any of them, but she might as well have called them all part of her pack.

It seemed like Ruiko had become part of it too. It was only a few months since that had happened, but she already felt like she knew this group of people just as well as she knew her Anti-Skill team. She had been gone for a while for a different job, and returned to Toaru village just a week ago on her way to Pihs Looc, to hear Misaka-san was missing. She had sensed it right then; the need to help out. It was like these people had snuck underneath her skin and imprinted on her or something.

For good or worse? She had trouble deciding. She knew what Anti-Skill expected. If she accepted Misaka-san as the leader of this little group, she would like to know what the vampire expected as well, and weigh the two options against each other. So far, she hadn't been able to find out, but she felt like this journey might give her the answer.

Her hand shot down and grabbed Uiharu by the cape around her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

The cleric jerked, and looked up at her with the biggest puppy eyes Ruiko had ever seen.

"I-I just wanted to read a little."

She had crawled all the way from her own bed, along the floor, as if trying to hide her intents from the battle mage. Ruiko was no amateur however. She had seen her the second she slipped out of bed, and pretended to not notice.

"Out of the question. Go back to bed."

Uiharu, realizing puppy eyes were not going to do it, returned to pouting. "Saten-san, you're so mean!" _Soooo adorable._ Ruiko grinned.

"And you're so cute. Are you sure you're actually sixteen?"

Uiharu reddened quite predictably. "Of course I am! Don't make fun of me, you brute!"

"Oooooh that stings."

"You stupid! Idiot! It's not a dangerous book, I just want to read it!"

"Yeah well, as long as Misaka-san and Kiyama-sensei seems to think otherwise, I'm not going to go against their word." Ruiko sighed, and chuckled when Uiharu tugged at her hold. "Nope, that won't work."

Uiharu was fuming, and Ruiko enjoyed the sight of her reddening face. Then suddenly Uiharu pounced forward, and Ruiko yelped in surprise.

"You moron!" Uiharu squealed and then she somehow wriggled out of her cape and ran off, exiting the room. Ruiko stared after her, still holding the garment in her hand. She might be a masochist for enjoying the badmouthing, but… _Damn. She's flexible._

XXX

Kazari ran past the door to Shirai-san and Misaka-san's room and down the stairs, tears burning in her eyes. _Stupid stupid stupid Saten-san! _She wanted to bang her fists into the wall and cry. It was so unfair. Always like this. Never taken seriously, always laughed at, being the cute one. Kazari was no child; she had thought Saten-san of all people knew that. She had felt like Saten-san saw her for who she was, and not like everyone else, a child, someone to grin at and rub their head. She had… for a moment, she had actually thought that the kiss on her head had meant something. Now that spot burned and she felt silly.

_Silly silly silly! Of course it didn't mean anything! _Saten-san probably did that to anyone. She found a lot of things cute; she had even admitted that she found Shirai-san's new ears adorable, earlier. Kazari felt stupid for becoming jealous, but she couldn't help it. She had, somewhere deep inside, been hoping that Saten-san might actually see for who she was. A person. A woman.

Would she always be the little girl?

She hadn't even realized where she was going, but suddenly she found herself in the living room. Kiyama-sensei was sitting at a workbench in the corner, surrounded by different bottles and ingredients, bent over a bunch of papers. She looked up when Kazari entered the room.

"Aaah. The flowery-headed one."

"It's Uiharu Kazari." Kazari corrected her, wondering if the woman had even bothered to learn any of their names. She felt a bit awkward in front of her, having heard stories of Kiyama-sensei since she was little, and having read her published papers on vampires and other supernatural beings since she was big enough to read. Her mother was a huge fan of this cleric.

Kiyama-sensei regarded her for a long second. "You should be sleeping. You are leaving tomorrow morning, no?"

Kazari reddened. "I can take care of myself."

"Hmmm." The woman even sighed thoughtfully.

Kazari shuffled her feet, yet her curiosity was growing. "W-What are you doing?"

"Ah." The woman looked back at her papers. "Just finishing up some last bits of observation I've gathered over these past few days."

Kazari was instantly interested. "Is it about Misaka-san? You actually have a matriarch in your house, I guess that's rare!"

"Indeed." Kiyama-sensei stared at her papers. "She is quite intriguing."

"She's very kind!" Kazari beamed.

Kiyama-sensei looked back at her. "Have you known her for long?"

"We moved to Toaru village two years ago, and I heard about her, since the village is all head over heels with her. She approached us because we are clerics and sometimes she brings her victims to us if they seem weak after feeding."

"Hmmm. She is rather considerate, isn't she?"

"Yes!" Kazari loved talking about Misaka-san, finding vampires in general incredibly fascinating.

Kiyama rubbed her chin. Then she nodded at a free chair. "Why don't you sit down for a while." It wasn't really a question.

Kazari eagerly jumped to the opportunity, having nurtured a hope of being able to talk properly to the woman whose work on vampires was renowned throughout the country.

"You are quite fond of vampires, is that so?" Kiyama-sensei asked once she'd pulled the chair over.

"Yes! Anything of the occult really!" Kazari nodded eagerly. "I find them so intriguing! And moving to Toaru village and listening to their stories about Misaka-san sparked it even more."

"I see. You know all about their workings then, I assume?"

"You mean like how their bodies work?" Kazari leaned forward, eager to explain what she knew. "Like how, when they drink blood, it is taken up by their system and functions as their own blood? They even have a heart that is dependent on blood, just like humans!"

"That's right. Although their bodies do not naturally produce blood, and they do not die if the heart stops beating. Do you know why?"

Kazari grinned. Of course she knew. "Their brains are different. It is not dependent on the oxygen carried by the blood in their veins. The signals inside it work in a different manner than ours, and they only need the energy of their brain to move around."

"Hmm, that is right as well." Kiyama-sensei looked interested, a glint in her eyes that Kazari hadn't seen before. Apparently, talking about her favorite subject was the only thing that could spark some sort of expression on her face.

"Also, I think you once wrote that it seems their heart is the source of their inhuman strength and abilities, which is why they lose all of that when every last bit is drained after a limitbreak." She remembered how weak Misaka-san had become with a twinge of guilt.

"You are quite correct." Kiyama-sensei looked pleased. "And the only way for killing a vampire is by depleting their brain of energy. Decapitation or destruction of both the brain and heart at the same time."

"That happens on its own after a while if they never feed, right?" Kazari said. "They cannot run on brain power indefinitely. Even if the blood doesn't necessarily keep them alive, the brain needs it to recharge."

"Indeed." Kiyama-sensei smiled lightly, small crinkles showing at the corner of her eyes. Kazari suddenly wondered what this woman would have been like as a mother. "Quite intriguing creatures, are they not? So strong, yet so delicate."

Kazari didn't know what to say, really. It had never occurred to her to use the word _delicate_ about someone who could lay waste to an entire town.

"Say, about Misaka-san." Kiyama-sensei leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. "What kind of stories are they telling about her in Toaru village?"

Kazari glanced up with a smile. "They say she's the youngest matriarch of the current seven. She never turns humans, and she never kills her victims." Except back in that fortress, but Kazari was willing to overlook that incident. "She's strong, and gentle, and she's very kind. I like her a lot!" She beamed.

"Do you know how a vampire normally rises to the rank of matriarch?"

"Eh?" Kazari blinked. "Well, yes… they need to balance on the rope between gaining enough power and going power-crazy, right? So they feed more often than normal vampires, and gather enough blood until they are able to turn humans…" she faltered.

Kiyama was smiling. "Yes, that is correct. But there is something more."

Kazari cocked her head.

Her grin seemed to widen as she formed the word with her lips. "Fear."

"Huh?" Kazari blinked.

"I have studied the pasts of all the current matriarchs. There is but one thing that drives them all in the same direction. That is fear."

Kazari did not understand, but she was fascinated. "You mean they're afraid of something?" The idea was entirely unfamiliar. Misaka-san wasn't afraid of _anything_. "What would that be?"

Somehow, Kiyama seemed more intense now. "Dying. Being powerless. Forgotten. Abandoned. Looked down upon." Each word rolled off her tongue like a piece of music. "There are all sorts of reasons for being afraid. Common to them all is that their reaction to the fear is to gather more power for themselves. Some die in the process. Others go crazy and are taken down by their own kin. The select few that succeed are granted the powers of gods." She looked near obsessed now, and Kazari felt a chill down her spine. Yet this was so interesting she could only stay glued to the chair. "However amongst the current matriarchs there is one whom I cannot seem to grasp."

Kazari knew she was talking about the matriarch whom they had just freed from captivity.

"She is not like the others. She refuses to kill her prey. She does not turn humans. A matriarch without a pack is entirely unnatural. A matriarch with a human pack, even more so."

Kazari's chest tightened.

"As it seems, Misaka-san gained her power exclusively through the slaughter of other vampires and draining their blood. She did so in five short years, whereas other matriarchs spent an average of fifty years on their own ascension. How did she manage to do so without going crazy, you think?"

Kazari stared at the woman in front of her. She had no answer, and that seemed to be exactly what Kiyama-sensei had been expecting. She leaned back into her chair with a small sigh.

"Misaka-san is quite intriguing."

XXX

Mikoto lay on the rooftop, gazing at the stars above. Feeling the house, all of the occupants and the area around made her calmer, as she preferred knowing exactly where everyone was. Yet she couldn't help but frown. _I hope that book isn't half as bad as Kiyama-sensei seemed to think_. She didn't enjoy the idea that Kazari might be in danger because of something as shady as a book. Mikoto was not certain how to best fight a book if it came down to it. Ripping it apart or frying it with electricity seemed like liable options.

Then again, nothing had seemed to be wrong with Kazari so far, so it was probably okay. Still, that thing did look ominous, so having someone take a look at it probably wouldn't hurt. Mikoto had been around long enough to know that things could hide more than they let on at first.

_I hope that Nunotaba can take it off our hands. _It would probably hurt Kazari, but really, that book did not look like it would bring any good to anyone reading in it. _To think that she'd even have something like that…_ She turned her head, looking towards the village. A row of moose and wagons were just now entering the small village, torches lighting up the forms of humans.

She smiled. _Good, they got through._ She had intercepted their route the night before and drank her fill on five of their companions. Unable to find the peace and quiet she normally went for, she decided to play the beast for once and force them along. She had left plenty of blood in all of them however, so they shouldn't have had that much trouble recovering. Seeing how scared they'd been however, it was just as well that the four of them would be leaving in the morning. The village would probably become even more chaotic once they heard the traders' story.

Letting out a long breath, Mikoto looked back at the sky. She was finally back to full strength, but those two months without food had really left her with a new impression of what it meant to be hungry. She would never let any of her friends experience the same, that much was certain. Even if they'd eat disgusting sausages… she wrinkled her nose. But then she laughed.

"Jeez, Kuroko was all over them…" she had been totally paralyzed at first, seeing the paladin jumping around the yard like that. It was like watching a puppy play with a toy, and she had never seen anything more adorable in her life. She sighed and closed her eyes. She loved her so much. That long hair, usually tied up in pigtails, and her lean but strong body, toned muscles proof of years of training. Mikoto was drawn to strong humans, and Kuroko was one of the strongest she'd met. Physical power was one thing, but her mentality was in a different league. She hadn't met anyone else who could keep their cool while being fed on and even command her to stop.

_Her blood was delicious_. Even now, she could almost feel her stomach growl at the thought. The taste, rich, sweet, running over her tongue like balm. She had never tasted Kuroko's blood before and she regretted that the first time had to be when she was unable to completely savor it. She had been too desperate for food to think much about the taste. Although she'd have rather never taken the chance, she was glad that she got the opportunity at last.

And then she remembered the taste of that blood she'd sucked out of the vampire hunter last night. The black blood of a werewolf had devastated her senses, it was beyond this world, delicious on a whole new level. _Biting into that furry neck… _lapping it up, drop by drop, feeling it burn down her throat and tickling her insides, sending torrents of fire through her veins. The way her power had exploded, threatening to rip her mind apart with euphoria…

Someone was growling and panting, and it took a second before Mikoto realized it was herself. She had rolled over to her stomach, her fangs had sprouted and she was biting into her own arm. A single drop of blood trickled down the skin. Bewildered, she pulled her fangs out and caught the drop with her tongue. She watched the puncture wounds and the blood collecting in them, unsettled. _What was that about?_

* * *

**Author's note:**

Oh no, what troubles Mikoto? Why did all the last scenes revolve around her? How come Kazari is so damn cute when pouting? Where is this story going?

**BONUS SECTION**

**Kuroko: Please take me ("Why Not Me?" by Alexander Rybak)**

on the you tube: /watch?v=a6mYJ4xux4g

_[Verse 1]_  
You're standing right in front of me  
Your eyes are smoldering darkly  
Wish I didn't know what's on your mind  
But then I would have to be blind  
I wonder what enchants you so  
And yet I'm eagerly aglow  
To be alone with you again  
I hope this night will never end

_[Chorus]_  
When you look at me like that  
I feel like I am being trapped  
I see your fangs are growing long  
It makes me feel both right and wrong  
I know I'm not the only one  
You cannot drink when you're alone  
I wonder how much you will take  
My body slowly starts to shake

_[Verse 2]_  
Tonight is young for you and me  
Again you're looking up with plea  
I guess I'll never know the truth  
About the secrets from your youth  
But if you promise not to eat  
Until I can't stand on my feet  
I guess it will be just okay  
I love you, Mikoto, I say

_[Chorus]_  
When you look at me like that  
I feel like I am being trapped  
I see your fangs are growing long  
It makes me feel both right and wrong  
I know I'm not the only one  
You cannot drink when you're alone  
I wonder how much you will take  
My body slowly starts to shake

_[Bridge]_  
Mi~ko~to~ take me~  
(Mi~ko~to~ take me~)  
Mi~ko~to~ take me~  
(Mi~ko~to~ take me~)

_[Verse 3]_  
You know you saved me from myself  
I didn't know where I would end  
But now I know where I will be  
Until my time is leaving me  
I know I'm not the only one  
But for as long as I'm around  
Whenever you feel all alone  
I will be here for you my love

_[Chorus]_  
When you look at me like that  
I feel like I am being trapped  
I see your fangs are growing long  
It makes me feel both right and wrong  
I know I'm not the only one  
You cannot drink when you're alone  
I wonder how much you will take  
My body slowly starts to shake  
Mikoto, please take me...

* * *

Cun: A sausage song would be awesome  
Cun: maybe I'll write one later!  
61wisampa: yesssss  
61wisampa: oooooh  
61wisampa: put a pick up line XD  
Cun: pfff  
Cun: which one?  
Cun: sausage themed?  
61wisampa: we need something vampire or wolf related  
61wisampa: lol  
61wisampa: YES  
61wisampa: I TAKE IT BACK WE NEED SAUSAGE  
Cun: "You are the wolf to my sausage"  
Cun: ...  
61wisampa: XD  
61wisampa: that was terrible Cun-sama  
Cun: it needs a punchline  
Cun: but yes  
Cun: it is  
61wisampa: It needs to be something Kuroko will say to Mikoto  
61wisampa: hmmmm  
61wisampa: Kuroko: You know you're like a sausage  
61wisampa: Mikoto: Why?  
61wisampa: Kuroko: Because just looking at you makes me drool XD  
61wisampa: okay that was terrible too  
Cun: ppppfffff  
Cun: Kuroko: You are like a sausage  
Cun: Mikoto: What!? Do I reek that much!?  
Cun: Ruiko: Because she plucked you from a bush!  
Cun: Kazari: *blush*  
61wisampa: Kuroko: I wanna eat you up  
61wisampa: loooool  
61wisampa: whaaaat?  
Cun: nooooooo this makes no sense  
61wisampa: plucked from a bush?  
Cun: you know  
61wisampa: I don't get the innuendo  
Cun: Ruiko finds the sausage bush in part 3  
Cun: aaand it makes no sense  
61wisampa: XDDD  
61wisampa: does that mean Mikoto was picked up from a bush too?  
Cun: gaaah  
61wisampa: you can always go for the innuendo XD  
Cun: Maybe type out a mini theater instead  
Cun: Kuroko: "I wanna rip these ears off! Where are my human ears!?"  
Mikoto: *chewing something*  
Kuroko: Is that my ears!?  
Cun: okay no  
Cun: that's just disgusting  
61wisampa: XD  
61wisampa: no comment  
61wisampa: Kuroko: You know you're like a sausage…  
61wisampa: Because I can have you any time anywhere XD  
61wisampa: okay that's worse  
Cun: "You're like a sausage"  
Cun: "You are sleek and bendy and full of sauce inside"  
Cun: you know this is getting worse  
61wisampa: XDDD  
61wisampa: how about Mikoto saying the pickup line?  
61wisampa: Mikoto: If you're a wolf, then I must be a sausage  
61wisampa: I want you to bite me~  
61wisampa: XD  
Cun: "Cause I want you to eat me up"  
61wisampa: yeah this is getting worse


	4. Plot Always Thickens with a Bath Scene

**XXX**

**Part 4 - The plot always thickens with a bath scene**

**XXX**

The atmosphere was strange that next day. They left Kiyama-sensei and thanked for her hospitality; even Touma the farmer came to wave them off (he had unfortunately been tied up in a basement while the rest of the village faced off against them). Having been given a map by Kiyama-sensei, which clearly showed where the city of Pihs Looc was located, Kuroko took the lead with map in hand.

Uiharu was sulking off to the side, throwing looks at Mikoto every now and then. Kuroko figured it was due to Mikoto's decision that visiting the witch would in fact be best. She had gathered that Uiharu was rather fond of the book in question and personally, she didn't see the big deal. Although she'd rather not go.

While walking in front, Kuroko also picked up the fact that Mikoto wasn't being all ridiculous about her ears today. She had hidden them under a large brimmed hat that Kiyama had lying around, so perhaps not seeing them quelled the need for playing around with them. It annoyed her to realize that she actually missed it. _Silly. Stay focused. We need to get this over with and go home. _They'd already wasted too much time on this rescue operation.

Saten-san was the only one who seemed to have no concerns at all, keeping up with Kuroko for the most part.

"So if we go by our normal speed it'll take at least a week." The battle mage said, hands behind her head. Her bat was strapped onto her backpack and Kuroko had caught Uiharu sending it a glare. Apparently the book was kept in Saten-san's pack.

"That seems to be right." Kuroko confirmed.

"And it's in the opposite direction of Toaru town."

"That seems to be right."

"Man, you guys won't be home in a while, huh."

"…That seems to be right." There was no use teleporting either. It was simply too far, and she couldn't carry them all.

Saten-san sighed. "No teleporting, no travel by lightning—"

"There's no way you could do that anyhow, you know?"

"—And Uiharu might already be dying from some strange curse."

"I'm not cursed!"

Saten-san stared at the map in Kuroko's hand. "Wouldn't it be faster if we went this way?" She pointed, and Kuroko cocked her head, frowning.

"That's marsh."

"So?"

"You don't want to wade through marshlands for days!"

"No no, but Misaka-san can carry us over on her lightning, right?" Saten grinned and turned towards the vampire, and then stopped. "Eh? Misaka-san?"

Kuroko's ears twitched beneath the hat and she turned her head as well. Mikoto was staring into the woods, one hand clasped over her mouth. Did her fangs grow?

"Mikoto, are you hungry?"

Mikoto jerked, then looked at her and quickly glanced away. "N-No, I'm not. Don't worry, it's nothing!" She laughed and waved it off, and Kuroko was amazed at how bad she was at lying. She narrowed her eyes.

"You better not be refusing to eat again. We do not want another episode like the last one."

"Don't worry, I'm fine! I just ate the other day!" She looked flustered, but her shifting attitude was nothing new to Kuroko.

Saten-san just grinned however. "So you'll carry us over the marshes with your lightning, right?"

Mikoto wiped her mouth and removed her hand; Kuroko saw no sign of her fangs and decided to let it slide for now.

"That's not really possible."

"Eeeeh? Why?"

"You'd die."

Saten-san looked stunned at that, and she didn't argue the point any further.

XXX

The woods were lush and green at this time of year, birds chirping and the occasional carpet animal sniffing out a mushroom and attempting to eat it despite its mouth being covered by the furry carpet over its head and body. The world was filled with stupid creatures and Kuroko thanked powers beyond her control that her brain still functioned like a human's.

Uiharu was still sulking. She huddled along after Saten-san, brewing on such a dark atmosphere that Kuroko could swear the hairs on her neck stood on end because of it.

She stared ahead at the forest road, trying to think of other things. Her mind picked up the topic of Gilmore. She wondered what Judgment would do once they received word of the death of one of their most prized hunters. She didn't even want to think about it. But in order to deal with whatever would be the repercussions, she had to find a way of somehow removing this silly werewolf curse. The collar rested around her neck and served as a constant reminder.

A few more minutes passed without anyone saying anything, and then Kuroko's ears flicked. She turned her head towards the trees to their right. "A waterfall?"

For some reason, Saten-san groaned. She had a look of disgust on her face. "I just realized I haven't bathed in days."

"Ugh—!?" Kuroko jerked, and Saten-san glared at her.

"Neither have any of you."

"Uuh, well, Kiyama didn't really have the necessary facilities for all of us…" Kuroko was starting to excuse herself, and then she realized what she was doing and sighed. "You're right. We really should bathe."

"Maybe you'll get rid of that sausage stench too."

"I do not smell of sausage!"

Saten-san turned towards the sulking Uiharu. "What do you say, Uiharu? Let's find that waterfall and get ourselves freshened up."

Uiharu puffed her cheeks out, but she did offer her agreement. Kuroko glanced at the last member of their group and saw that Mikoto was stretching her arms above her head with a nonchalant look on her face.

"Well, while you guys do that I'll be—"

"Oh no." Saten-san grinned and stepped forward, grabbing Mikoto by the collar of her shirt. "You're coming with us. You probably weren't bathed on a regular basis in that prison cell, were you?"

Mikoto looked like she wanted to protest, but Kuroko leaned in, studying her stained pants. "I haven't been able to tell whether this is blood or something else, but they sure do need to be washed."

"Eh—"

Even Uiharu sighed. "I think even vampires need to wash off some sweat every now and then, no matter how attractive they are."

Mikoto was blushing quite adorably, and Kuroko's ears flicked in triumph. She hid her grin by pretending to study a particular stain above Mikoto's knee. The matriarch was stuttering already. "Y-Y-You guys!"

"There is no need to fight it, Mikoto. If you do not bathe willingly, I will not let you touch my ears anymore."

This had the delightful effect of making Mikoto snap for breath, her face reddening more and more, and then her shoulders started trembling. Small zaps leapt from her bangs and Kuroko hid a smirk behind a hand.

"F-F-Fine!" Mikoto pulled out of Saten-san's grip. "Let's go then! Jeez."

They found the waterfall after about ten minutes of walking into the woods. It splashed into a nicely sized pond surrounded by colorful flowers and tall, imposing trees heavy with green leaves. It looked near magical and Kuroko felt for a moment like they were invading someone's privacy by dragging their dirtied, sweaty selves into the water.

She had seen Mikoto naked plenty of times of course, but it was always a treat. Commanding her to undress even more so, seeing how it was usually the other way around. As Mikoto pulled off her shirt, Kuroko eyed the toned stomach while licking her lips, appreciating the fact that her lover's body was defined and yet still lean, betraying none of her true strength. She was wearing a sports bra, covering modest breasts that Kuroko loved touching. She felt a pang of guilt at seeing her bandaged arm however.

"Come ooooon~" a few meters away, Saten-san was pulling at Uiharu's skirt, and the cleric was blushing furiously in front of the naked battle mage.

"I-I-I can undress myself!"

Mikoto threw them a look and let out a breath through her nose like a snorting ox, and Kuroko smirked.

"Are you coming down here, love?" She was already naked and standing with water up to her knees. Now she removed the hat as well, revealing her furry ears. Mikoto's eyes snapped back to her, and Kuroko's heart fluttered at the look of eagerness in them. Yet Mikoto didn't move, and didn't pull off her pants. Her gaze moved from Kuroko's ears to the surface of the water, and her brow furrowed.

Kuroko smiled. "I promise it won't bite."

"I don't like water."

"I know." Kuroko understood perfectly well. Vampires couldn't swim. They lost much of their quickheal ability when submerged in water, and they were also considered very tasty by fish and other aquatic creatures. Mikoto had every right to be skeptical. But it was also true that their bodies were grimed and dirty, and Mikoto's in particular.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand." Kuroko coaxed, holding out hers in offer. Mikoto stared at it with extreme disdain.

"There may be shrimps in there."

"There are no shrimps in fresh water. Plus, this pond is really small."

"Well, there may be plankton!"

"I swear, if the plankton tries to eat you I will help you get right out of there."

Although showing extreme discontent at the idea, Mikoto raised her hands and was just about to pull off her belt when Uiharu shrieked and Saten-san laughed; there was a splash and a spray of water. It rained over them and Mikoto reacted like a panther; she scrambled for the nearest tree, climbing to the first branch.

Kuroko blinked. Then she looked up at her in the tree. "Mikoto!"

"I'm not going in there!" The vampire glared at the water and wiped her face, spitting and coughing.

"Quit acting like a child and come down here!"

"Hissssss!" The sound that left Mikoto's throat was unlike any Kuroko had ever heard. She gave the vampire an indignant look, but Mikoto kept hissing, baring her fangs. It seemed like she wasn't going to listen to reason anytime soon.

Kuroko sighed deeply and glanced behind her. Saten-san was in the water, laughing and floating around, and Uiharu stood at the edge looking red-faced. Though tempting, she couldn't very well blame them for Mikoto's childish reaction. _Well… might as well just wash her shirt while I have the chance. _She waded out of the water and bent down to pick up Mikoto's discarded shirt.

"I said I can undress myself!" Uiharu whined behind her.

"That expression is too cute to help it! The water is awesome, come on in guys! Hey, where did Misaka-san go?"

Kuroko glanced at Saten-san, and then raised her head to nod at the tree. Saten-san looked up and saw Mikoto sitting on the lowest branch, glaring at the water like it had offended her.

"No way! Misaka-san, what the heck are you doing?"

Mikoto hissed again and Saten-san laughed. "What the heck is that? Are you a cat or something? Get down here, silly!"

Mikoto grumbled and turned her head away.

"Mikoto~" Kuroko cooed, trying her luck once more. "It really isn't very deep and I'll be here the whole time."

But the vampire promptly ignored her. Kuroko sighed.

"Oh man this is priceless!" Saten-san sounded like she was having a lot of fun at the display.

Maybe the best tactic was to let her run out of steam. Kuroko went to soak the shirt in the pond, wondering just how much grime a person could possibly carry around. While she wrung out the piece of clothing, Uiharu finally braved the water and entered together with Saten-san. She was rewarded with a cheer and a splash that made her squeal adorably.

The shirt was incredibly stained and Kuroko's eyebrow twitched. _I will not sleep beside this for one more night_. She considered teleportation, but with how wound up Mikoto might become there was no saying she wouldn't fry the entire pond the moment she touched water. Kuroko did have one last weapon though, and if need be, she would use it. _To think I would have to sink to this level though… _

She straightened, and turned around. "Mikoto, love." She called out again. Her lover had been staring at the tree, but at the sound of her voice Mikoto's eyes slid over to Kuroko. She twisted her hips and pulled a hand over the furry ear on her head. Mikoto's eyes seemed to double in size. "I need someone to wash my hair… and my ears…"

Mikoto leaned forward on the branch as if not really believing what she heard. _It's super effective~_

"Won't you help me out, love? They are so sensitive, I don't think I can do it myself…"

Mikoto was in the water with them about two seconds later.

XXX

They built a fire by the pond and hung their clothes to dry on the branches around. The sun was still high in the sky and peeking in between the leaves, so it shouldn't take long for them to dry.

Mikoto was glad that the ordeal was over. Apart from when Kuroko teleported her into the water in order to make her wash her hair, taking a bath ended up being quite refreshing. Mikoto didn't regret the time she was allowed to play with Kuroko's ears either. They were so soft and wonderful, she wanted to bite them off and chew on them forever (although when she said that, the paladin had jerked and pulled her head away so quickly Mikoto thought she'd teleported).

While Kazari and Kuroko built the fire, Saten-san went into the woods (naked except for her bat), and came back a while later with a small pig.

"We can save those sausages for another day!"

Mikoto didn't particularly care what they chose to eat, but she was thankful that she wouldn't have to cope with those smelly sausages again. She noticed how Kuroko's ears twitched at the mention of them, although the paladin pretended to not care.

Mikoto's lips pulled up into a smirk. Maybe, if she could play fetch with Kuroko, those sausages wouldn't seem so bad after all.

"Is it burning yet?" Saten-san placed the dead pig on the ground and Mikoto tossed it a look. It was so long since she'd eaten that kind of food that the idea felt entirely alien. In her first days as a fledgling vampire she had tried, but everything came back up. The only thing that stayed down was blood.

She glanced at Kuroko, her lover squatting in front of the firewood and trying to create a spark with the flint. Her ears were pointed in concentration, long hair falling past her shoulders and curling up at the ends, caressing her back. Mikoto stared at her slender neck and licked her lips. Then she jolted, realizing where her thoughts were headed. _Don't be stupid, it's just two days since you ate._ She could eat every day if she wanted, but she didn't start feeling hungry before a week had passed on a normal level of activity. This was entirely psychological and she was annoyed at herself for displaying such weakness.

XXX

"Do we really have to go?" Uiharu, who was sitting on a rock by the fire and watching Kuroko trying to light it, suddenly spoke up. At the same moment Kuroko finally managed to create the spark needed and the dry moss inside the campfire caught fire.

"Of course we do." Saten-san said, looking up from where she was preparing a spit for the pig to roast on. "Kiyama-sensei said so, didn't she?"

Uiharu puffed her cheeks out. "She doesn't know anything about the book, she said so herself."

"All the more reason to go, if you ask me."

"No." Kuroko joined in. "What we should do is go back home."

Saten-san looked at her. "Uiharu might be cursed by that freaky book and you just want to go home?"

"Don't take that tone with me." Kuroko snapped. "We have been gone for far too long. Toaru is Mikoto's grounds and the longer she's away, the greater the chance is that some other vampires invade it in her leave."

"So? Misaka-san would just chase them off once we return, right?" Saten-san looked impatient, and Kuroko did not want to admit that she was right.

Uiharu was picking at the rock with a finger. "I want to go home, Saten-san."

"But you might be in danger!"

"Reading a book has never endangered anyone!"

"There is also the fact that Gilmore's death might have been discovered by now." Kuroko added, and her stomach clenched unpleasantly at the thought. "I don't want to think about what their retaliation might look like."

"All the more reason to stay away, right?" Saten-san pointed out.

"Judgment has a headquarters in Pihs Looc!" Kuroko snapped. "And besides, they might be doing something else, they might…" she hesitated; in fact, this was a major point of worry. "Mikoto, what…"

"What about Uiharu, shouldn't we—"

"What would you do!" Kuroko cut Saten-san off, refusing to be interrupted at this point. "Mikoto! If Judgment levelled Toaru village to the ground, what would you do?"

There was silence for a moment, everyone shocked by the outburst. Kuroko glared into the flames that were starting to lick at the wood.

Saten-san was the first to speak. "Wha – would they really do that!?"

Kuroko waited; her ears twitched and she realized it was because Mikoto had shifted.

"I would crush them."

So simple. Yet it carried a weight that made Kuroko's back shiver. There was no doubt to Kuroko that Mikoto meant every word. If Judgment threatened her, she would fight back.

Kuroko's eyes trembled and she bit her lip. It was the worst possible answer. Judgment had thousands of warriors at their disposal, and all of them were trained to be able to take down a vampire. She tensed when warm fingers touched her back. The vampire leaned in on her and put her cheek on the back of Kuroko's head.

"Don't worry yourself about things like that, Kuroko. Judgment knows that some matriarchs would view any rash actions from their side as treacherous to the vampire society. There's no way they'd risk the ceasefire and everything just to get back at me. Besides, they need the silver that the town delivers."

Mikoto had been around for a long time, and Judgment was even older. It was an organization tasked with keeping order. Gilmore's kidnapping of Mikoto had been entirely unorthodox. Yet Kuroko couldn't help but remind herself that Judgment had celebrated it. Did he lie to them about the circumstances? Gilmore had only wanted to use her, and his objective had been shocking. How many other monsters did Judgment have at their disposal? If war broke out again, she wondered if humanity would really be at the same disadvantage as they had been the past few hundred years.

Mikoto's breath was calm and the feeling of her breasts pressing into Kuroko's back forced her to relax. Kuroko drew a deep breath. Right. Don't worry. There was no way Judgment would break a fifty year old peace treaty just like that. There had been peace for so long because Judgment started hunting only the vampires that were deemed a threat to humans, and the vampire matriarchs agreed to keep their packs under control. None of them wanted humanity's extinction.

However, some were more interested in starting the war anew than others, and if Mikoto came at odds with Judgment, those would jump at the opportunity.

"And right now," Mikoto continued speaking softly into her ear, "our main concern is that creepy book Uiharu has been reading."

Just like that, the spell was broken. Mikoto pulled back, and Kuroko drew a shuddering breath.

"So… we'll be going to Nubanana?" Saten-san asked slowly. It looked like Uiharu wanted to complain still, but the atmosphere they had just been enveloped in had been so heavy that she might have lost her courage.

"Kazari." Mikoto turned her attention on the cleric, who jerked.

"Y-yes!?"

"Why are you afraid of going?"

Uiharu jolted, and Kuroko realized that was spot on. She hadn't really thought about why the girl was so reluctant to go. Now Uiharu's eyes shifted from side to side, and her forehead broke into a sweat.

"Is there something about the book you should be sharing with us?" Mikoto asked.

"I-I, uh…" Did she look paler? Kuroko frowned. She turned to look at Saten-san.

"May we see this book?"

"Uwaaah!" Uiharu shrieked, but Saten-san merely shrugged.

"Sure. I don't see any reason whatsoever why we couldn't."

"W-Wait!"

Despite Uiharu's protests, the book was pulled out, and Kuroko could not believe her eyes. Was that even a book? Uiharu of course kept insisting it was, despite the bleeding eyeballs (the cloth Saten-san had wrapped it in was strangely unstained though, only adding to the creepiness). At their insistence, Uiharu opened the book, and they all stared at the pages.

"Nekomimi?" Kuroko frowned. "That's the title?"

"Shirai-san, you can read it?" Uiharu seemed surprised, and Kuroko crossed her arms.

"Of course. Judgment teaches all their members how to read and write."

"This is in Japanese though..."

"Most texts on the occult are in Japanese so naturally we are taught to read it."

Uiharu looked like she'd just learned something amazing, but Saten-san was looking over her shoulder at the book and frowning. "What the heck is this? Some sort of sign language?"

Obviously, she could not read the characters at all.

"What are the contents?" Mikoto asked, and Uiharu visibly tensed.

"Ah, um…" she might have wanted to escape, but the three of them were surrounding her and she was trapped. Besides which, she wouldn't have gotten very far. Under their pressure, she was forced to turn the pages, and Kuroko frowned upon seeing the scribbles that looked like they had been done by someone with a messy handwriting. Not only that, but…

"Are these spells?"

"Eeeeeh?" Uiharu jolted and looked even more scared than before. "I-I wonder, eheh…"

Kuroko sighed and put a hand on her hip. "Do you even know what they do?"

"Most of them…" she was blushing. "I mean, originally there was just one, but every morning a new one would show up and sometimes I had ink all over my hands."

"_You _wrote it!?" Saten-san gasped, and lifted the cover. "But your name isn't on it!"

"Of course not!"

"But you need to take credit!"

"That's not the concern here." Kuroko snapped. "Uiharu, have you really been writing in this book?"

The cleric looked pale as a ghost. "I-I guess maybe?"

Saten-san leaned forward looking into the book. "So like, what does this one do?" She stuck her finger onto the page, and the parchment flared to life. The pages started flipping as if struck by a furious wind. "Uwaaah!?"

The book started trembling in Uiharu's hands and then a high-pitched scream tore through the air. The letters rose from the page as if pulled by magnetic forces, and while they all stared, the words suddenly twirled around into a black mess and shot right at Uiharu. The cleric barely had time to blink before she was struck and the words that had been on the page entered her eyes like they were some sort of door into her brain.

"Uiharu!" Saten-san yelled and Kuroko's eyes were wide. The book dropped from her hands and Uiharu screamed, eyes alight.

"What the heck just happened!?" Mikoto grabbed Uiharu by the shoulders.

"I-I just touched that thing!"

Uiharu looked up at Mikoto, although those white eyes didn't seem like they saw anything. Her lips parted, and strange words passed her lips.

"Move! Mikoto!" Kuroko cried out, but it wasn't Mikoto who was targeted. A pillar of black and purple smoke exploded from the dead pig, and despite having its skull crushed in, the legs twitched and pushed the pig to its feet. A long-winded squeal escaped its throat and a row of flat teeth was revealed between the great tusks, saliva dripping from its mouth.

Mikoto pulled away from Uiharu and electrified the animal, but it didn't even jolt; instead the squeal grew in force. Its eyes were black and staring right at the vampire.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Saten-san pulled back, and Kuroko's brow broke out in a sweat. _Necromancy?_ Dark magic, and one that did not at all look at home in the hands of the cheerful cleric.

"There's no heartbeat, how can it even move?" Mikoto seemed stunned, and Kuroko gritted her teeth. She turned towards Uiharu, whose eyes were still white.

"Uiharu, snap out of it!"

"Uiharu!" Saten-san grabbed her and shook her. Uiharu turned her head and more incomprehensible words trailed over her lips. Saten-san clutched her arms around herself, eyes wide in horror.

"Saten-san!" Kuroko was horrified, and then the pig squealed and attacked. Even though it was small it had sharp tusks, and it came flying right at Mikoto. There was no way a pig would be a challenge to the matriarch, and right now Saten-san was the biggest concern, so Kuroko concentrated on her.

"Gnihctib!" She let her holy light engulf Saten-san, hoping to dispel whatever black magic was torturing her. The battle mage screamed, though Kuroko couldn't tell if it was in pain or terror; then black smoke exploded out of her and took the shape of something vaguely human in the air above her.

"Gni—" She had barely started when she noticed in the corner of her eyes. The pig had changed targets and was launching right at her. She reacted quickly and teleported, the pig hitting nothing but air. There was a large gash in its side and Kuroko realized Mikoto had pulled out her claws. It startled her for a second, but then she shook it off and glared at the pig. _It won't die from physical attacks. _She flung her hand out in its direction.

"Gnihctib!" The holy light appeared above the pig and exploded downwards. It screamed in pain as its skin melted away and soon nothing but bones were left on the ground.

"What about Saten-san!?" Mikoto turned her head around only to come face to face with Uiharu. The cleric was opening her mouth again and Mikoto twitched, the instinct to lash out obviously close to win against common sense.

"Don't attack!" Kuroko teleported again, picked up Saten-san's bat and appeared right behind the cleric. "I'm sorry, Uiharu!"

She swung the bat and felt sick the instant it connected. Uiharu was knocked forward and twirled around in a pirouette before hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Mikoto stared at the girl with wide eyes, but then Saten-san's whimper caught their attention. The battle mage was kneeling on the ground, and seemingly embracing her from above was the ghostly appearance of a girl. Her giant eyebrows was the only discernable feature in the otherwise smoky form.

"Miho…" Saten-san was muttering and trembling. "Please… I'm not interested in you like that…"

Kuroko aimed her hand at the ghostly apparition. "Gnihctib!" The holy light exploded down and split through the smoke. It didn't seem to do much good on this ghost. Its smoky appearance split around the light and hissed as it floated towards Kuroko. Mikoto's electricity speared it too, but it had no effect, going right through the smoke.

"Kuroko!" There was a trace of panic in her voice, and Kuroko gritted her teeth. Just as the eyebrows ghost reached out for her body, Kuroko teleported over to her clothes and grabbed her pistol from the pile of equipment. The ghost was turning around and Kuroko pointed the barrel right between its eyebrows.

There was no use thinking. She just fired, and the silver bullet speared the smoky ghost right through its head, splinters shooting from a tree behind where the bullet lodged in. The girl let out a high-pitched scream and raised her hands to her face as if she had actually been hurt. Then the smoke dispersed; Kuroko's heart was beating rapidly and she watched as the smoke curled in the air and then was sucked right into Uiharu's unconscious form.

Kuroko stared at the cleric, almost expecting some sort of monster to rise out of her, but nothing more happened. A few seconds passed, and then a few more. The world around them was still sunny, the waterfall still flowing. Kuroko let out a deep breath.

Mikoto's claws retracted. "What the heck was that about?" She glanced at Saten-san, whom sat hunched over on the ground, still trembling and mumbling.

Kuroko noticed the book on the ground and walked over, picking it up. She flipped through the pages, but the parchment was no longer littered with scribbles. Instead, black, yellowish pages stared up at her. Closing it, she noticed that the cover was also blank. Her brows furrowed. She glanced at the cleric lying unconscious on the ground and her insides twisted.

Meanwhile, Mikoto approached Saten-san and squatted before her, reaching out a hand to touch her bare shoulder.

"Hey, Saten-san. Are you alright?"

The girl slowly raised her gaze to look at her, fingers curling on the ground. "Is… she gone?"

"Yeah, Kuroko killed it." Mikoto cocked her head. "Was it someone you knew?"

Saten-san bit her lip and started trembling again. "Miho Jufuku… a former colleague… she was killed during a job a couple of years ago."

Mikoto's eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"She was all over me. I could never get a moment's peace. I thought I had finally forgotten her, but…" Saten-san balled her hands into fists. "She kept popping up at the worst possible moments!" Mikoto blinked, and Saten-san raised her head, looking relieved. "Maybe she's finally gone now."

"Mikoto." Kuroko called her name and Mikoto turned her head, looking at the paladin. The silver collar around her neck sparkled in the sunlight, but her face looked grave. In her hand she held the book, and Mikoto was about to yell at her to drop it, when she noticed the cover was entirely blank.

Kuroko met her gaze. "We need to go see Nunotaba. I think Uiharu just swallowed the entire book."

XXX

Naturally, since the pig was nothing more than bones now, the sausages were pulled out. Mikoto's eyes watered up at the smell but she refused to leave, worried about Uiharu. Kuroko was also worried, but she was having major trouble concentrating on anything but the sausages grilling above the fire.

When Uiharu groaned a while later, they all tensed up and Saten-san stood above her, bat at the ready. Luckily, she seemed normal when she awoke, and quite flustered at the sight of the naked battle mage above her. It was clear she didn't remember what had happened. Yet the book was just as blank and her eyes were wide with horror when she saw it. There was no more arguing about heading to Pihs Looc.

They dressed themselves once their clothes were dry and kept walking through the forest, hoping to cover some more distance before dark. Mikoto took Uiharu's backpack since the cleric seemed tired, and they hadn't covered a whole lot of ground before darkness fell and they had to stop. The sky was darkening with clouds and they sought cover beneath a protruding rock in the terrain, in case it would rain.

This time Mikoto hunted down a pig for them, and brought it back already fried. While Saten-san and Uiharu went to work on building a campfire to keep their warmth, Kuroko noticed how Mikoto retreated. She made sure the other two had what they needed and then followed after her. Finding the vampire on the branch of a tree, she smiled and teleported up.

"Why are you hiding out here, love?" She embraced her arm and leaned in, resting her head on Mikoto's shoulder.

Mikoto sighed. "I'm not hiding, I just thought I'd keep a lookout."

Kuroko smirked at how transparent she was. "No wild animals would come within a hundred meter radius of you. And humans would have a hard time sneaking up on us." She stroked a hand up and down her back. "Is something bothering you?"

Mikoto pressed her lips together, and then she sighed. "Yeah I guess. I'm worried about Uiharu. If that book really hurt her..."

Just like she'd thought. Kuroko smiled and continued stroking her back. She knew what Mikoto was really bothering herself with in that regard. "There was nothing any of us could have done. None of us expected that book to do something like that."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts." Kuroko turned her head and gently kissed the base of her throat. She took Mikoto's hand and put it on her chest. "I have missed you so much. Why don't we make up for some lost time tonight?"

Mikoto stiffened, and a flash of worry ran through Kuroko.

"I… don't think that's a good idea." She said at last, and a pang of disappointment spread in Kuroko's chest. She slowly lowered Mikoto's hand, and the matriarch did nothing to keep it in place. "I haven't eaten yet and… I don't trust that I would be able to stop if…" she looked troubled.

"You said you weren't hungry." Kuroko didn't mean to accuse her, but she was confused. Sure, Mikoto tended to come to her the same day she'd eaten, but surely a day or two didn't make such a big difference?

"I'm not hungry, it's just… I don't want to hurt you."

Her ears flicked and a bolt of annoyance shot through her. Kuroko glared at the vampire.

"Am I just a toy to you now?"

"What?" Mikoto stared at her in shock, but Kuroko wouldn't buy it that easily. She leaned her head in, putting her ears nearly in Mikoto's face.

"Are these all you care for now? Cuddling with them is fine and all, but I do have other needs."

Mikoto was reddening into a fine shade of red. "Why – I do like your ears, but they are just cute! It's not like they're the only thing I like on you!"

"Then prove it to me." Kuroko challenged her, looking up at her face. Mikoto's eyes flickered, and she seemed annoyed, yet bothered. Kuroko clenched around the sleeve of her shirt. "Prove it to me, Mikoto! You've only been interested in my ears ever since you came back!"

"That's not true."

"Prove it!" Kuroko gritted her teeth and leaned in. "Take me here and now, if you're serious!"

Before she knew it, Kuroko was lying on the branch, staring up at Mikoto above her. The matriarch was growling, baring her fangs. Kuroko's eyes widened. Mikoto never showed her fangs unless she meant to eat or intimidate. Kuroko had never even seen them before she found her in that prison cell.

She held her breath, and Mikoto leaned in, licking her neck. No, it was true. There was probably one thing Mikoto desired more than her ears. Kuroko trembled below her, sensing the tension rise between them.

"You are hungry after all."

Mikoto stopped at that, just as she was about to give her neck another lick. Kuroko clenched her hands and tried to fight back the burning sensation in her eyes.

"Was I ever anything else to you? A toy, or a potential meal. That's all I am." She didn't know where these feelings came from, but she hated it. Hated having these ears, and how Mikoto treated her because of them.

"Don't be stupid." Mikoto pulled back, looking down at her. "I love you."

The words made her so happy, yet at the same time they stung. Kuroko gripped Mikoto's sleeves tightly. "Are you speaking the truth?"

"Yes."

Kuroko wanted to believe her. "Then put them away. Your fangs."

Mikoto glanced away, and Kuroko's chest tightened into a knot. But then the matriarch pulled in a deep breath and released it slowly, closing her eyes. A surge of relief passed through Kuroko when her fangs shrunk, and when Mikoto reopened her eyes, she looked calmer. She turned back towards Kuroko.

"I'm sorry." Her hand moved, stroking Kuroko's head and passing over her ear. Kuroko brushed her hand away, though her chest twisted in annoyance that the touch was actually pleasant. Mikoto leaned down, her breath touching Kuroko's collar bone.

"Your clothes are in the way."

For a second Kuroko was tempted to ask her to rip them off with her claws, but she had just convinced her to retract her fangs. Besides, she needed her clothes. She teleported away the jacket and shirt beneath, revealing her bare skin. Mikoto took in the sight and Kuroko could see the want in her gaze. It was enough to make her heart flutter.

"So beautiful." Mikoto leaned in, trailing kisses from her collarbone and down between her modest breasts. Kuroko had never been very big, and even in her sixteenth year the growth spurt was late in coming. But Mikoto always made her feel perfect. While kissing her chest, Mikoto shifted above her, trying to find the best position on the branch. It was far from a bed, but that only added to the enjoyment.

Mikoto's lips travelled over one breast and Kuroko drew a shuddering breath as they reached the nipple. A soft tongue wetted it, and Kuroko gasped in pleasure as the nipple stiffened. Gently, Mikoto's teeth clasped around it and she started suckling on it.

"Ah—" Kuroko's chest rose upwards, pressing her breast into Mikoto's mouth. When Mikoto's tongue continued playing with the nipple, Kuroko was so hot she could only squirm beneath her.

"M-Mikoto!" She squealed her name and the vampire reacted by biting slightly harder, sending a shock of pain through her. The atmosphere was thick around them, scents tickling Kuroko's nostrils and entering her blood streams. She could tell Mikoto was enjoying it as well, the color of her eyes deepening as their administrations went on. The vampire raised her hand, stroking across Kuroko's stomach. It tensed and Kuroko bit down on a gasp, the combination of the different sensations overwhelming her senses. The nibbling on her breast and the stroking on her stomach created different kinds of sensations. Her arm throbbed and she gritted her teeth.

Mikoto stilled for a second, and the aura emitting from her seemed to grow denser. Her eyes stared at nothing, her breath coming in deep pulls. Listening.

Kuroko squirmed beneath her, hot and bothered, yet her arm throbbed again and she couldn't help the small whimper escaping her throat. Her fingers scraped against the bark on the branch below her and she looked up at Mikoto. She seemed paralyzed, just listening intently and breathing deeply.

"Mikoto?" Kuroko managed to press out her voice despite the feelings clouding her head. At the sound of her name, the matriarch's eyes cleared, and she let out another long breath. Then she pulled back, and Kuroko felt cold all of the sudden.

"We have to stop."

"Wha—?" Kuroko pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Why?"

Mikoto refused to meet her eyes. "I won't be able to resist."

Kuroko wanted to ask what she meant, but the words died on her tongue. She knew. It hurt immensely, but she knew what she meant. She could already see the hunger flaring in her eyes. Not the same kind of hunger she'd seen back in the prison cell, or the kind that had nearly killed her; this was lust, pure greed. Mikoto was telling her that she wouldn't be able to fight it; she would bite, and she would drink her blood.

Kuroko's guts coiled at the idea. Even though she had already been bitten once, that hadn't exactly left her with the greatest impression.

Her fingernails pressed into the palms of her hands. "Then… can we never…?" The idea made her feel icy cold, and Mikoto's eyes widened as well. Then she gritted her teeth, and pressed a hand into her face.

"I won't let it be like this." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "Just let me eat first. If I've just eaten then – it should be easier."

Kuroko's heart beat harshly, but she couldn't fight that. She saw how much Mikoto was straining against the desire to take her, and she felt like the matriarch had proven her sincerity. That she was drawn to her blood was something neither of them could help. A small smile spread on her lips and she leaned up and kissed Mikoto's cheek.

"It's fine. I'll wait."

Mikoto looked surprised, and then even more guilty. "I'm sorry, Kuroko."

"Don't be. I know you want what's best for us." She smiled, leaning her head on her shoulder again. "And I love you for that."

XXX

Uiharu was fast asleep, stuffed into her sleeping bag. Every now and then she whimpered lightly, a grimace forming on her face. Shirai-san must have hit her pretty hard, and though Ruiko understood why, she still felt bad about it.

At first she had wanted to go to Pihs Looc because that would give her time to think things over while heading in the right direction. It was wholly egoistic in that sense. She didn't really believe the whole cursed book thing, or well, she hadn't really thought Uiharu was in any danger at least.

She stared into the crackling fire and took in the sounds of the dark forest around them. Both Misaka-san and Shirai-san had snuck off, and she could only imagine what they were doing. Her lips pulled up into a grin.

A small voice coughed from the sleeping bag.

"S-Saten-san…"

Uiharu was suddenly looking at her with groggy eyes. "Hey, you're awake?" Ruiko crawled over. "Do you need something? Water?"

"Yes, please…"

Ruiko found a bottle in Uiharu's backpack. "You don't have anything else in here, right? Like bottled spirits or something." She pretended to eye the bottle suspiciously and Uiharu puffed her cheeks out.

"Just kidding." Ruiko grinned and helped Uiharu up enough to have a sip of the bottle. When she laid back down, Uiharu's forehead looked sweaty and Ruiko felt a flash of worry. Maybe she had a concussion? That or, swallowing an evil book might be tearing on her stamina.

"I hope you're not melting from within or something."

Uiharu didn't answer, and Ruiko sat down properly, watching the fire again. "You just sleep, okay? I'll keep watch for now."

"Thanks, Saten-san…" Uiharu drifted off again.

They walked through the forest for days, and Uiharu's condition seemed to worsen for each one. Mikoto had a habit of disappearing whenever she felt like it, as if staying with them for too long at a time was stressful. Seeing no reason to force her to stay around, the others just kept walking. Sooner or later, they would have to find _something_.

XXX

"Hey Uiharu, are you feeling alright?"

Kazari blinked, realizing she'd tripped again, and Saten-san was holding her arm.

"Oh… sorry." She got to her feet, using Saten-san's arm as support.

The battle mage gave her a thorough look. "You don't look all that well." She put a hand to Kazari's forehead. "Woah, you're burning up! Shirai-san!"

"What?" Shirai-san had stopped and she was now giving them a narrow gaze.

"Smacking that bat into her head must have done more damage than we thought. I think we really ought to check it out!"

Shirai-san's eyes quivered for a bit and she looked away. Kazari thought it looked like she was feeling guilty, but it was hard to tell through the daze in her head.

"And how do you suggest we do so? We are in the middle of the woods." The paladin huffed, hands on her hips. "I don't suppose Uiharu can heal herself."

"I… might…" Kazari tried to straighten, and Saten-san leaned in.

"Woah woah! Don't start using any magic here! We don't need more ghosts or undead pigs haunting us right now."

"Oh…" She sunk back.

"There's gotta be humans somewhere nearby." Saten-san looked around, and then drew a breath. "Hey! Misaka-san! Can't you smell any humans around here!?"

There was no answer, and Kazari glanced at the trees around them. Misaka-san had left them a while earlier, though she hadn't been aware enough to gather why.

"Sheesh, where did she go?" Saten-san scratched her head.

"This is no good." Shirai-san said, looking up. "The sky is darkening and the winds are picking up. At this rate we'll be caught in a downpour on top of everything."

Kazari sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault. Any towns nearby, Shirai-san?" Saten-san hoisted Kazari's arm over her shoulder and helped her over to the paladin. Shirai-san had pulled out the map and was gazing at it with a serious expression.

Saten-san looked at the map as. "Where are we anyway?"

Shirai-san jerked. "Eh!? Well, we're – we are right here." She pointed on the map.

"You're sliding your finger too much, at this rate we're already in Pihs Looc."

"Uh – anyway, there doesn't seem to be any towns marked on this map between us and Pihs Looc!" Kuroko examined the map closer and it did indeed seem to be the case.

Saten-san sighed. "So people around here live in tree-houses or what?"

"It might be be uninhabited…" Kazari breathed, hanging onto Saten-san with more weight by the minute.

Shirai-san glanced at her. "In either case, we need to find shelter."

"No problem." Suddenly, Saten-san put her arms under Kazari's knees and she squealed as the battle mage picked her up bridal style. "We can go on for a while yet."

"S-Saten-san!"

"That works fine. Let's go." Shirai-san turned around and continued into the woods.

XXX

They hadn't been walking for long before Kuroko's ears flicked beneath the hat. Chopping sounds – someone was using a tool to chop something. Humans? She put a hand out and halted Saten-san in her tracks.

"There is someone up ahead. I'll go check."

Saten-san, with Uiharu in her arms still (the cleric had fallen asleep somewhere along the way, still blushing), nodded once. Kuroko slipped forward through the bushes, keeping noise levels low. It was farther than she'd thought; her hearing seemed to have improved with the new set of ears. After a few minutes of shifting through the woods the forest opened up into a small clearing.

A man was standing by the other end of the clearing, holding a giant machete in his hands and letting out a controlled breath. Kuroko thought he might be a warrior, but he was carrying a straw basket on his back. She studied him closer; red hair, firm chin, a toned and controlled body. Her heart made an odd jump in her chest and she was shocked to feel her face heating up. _Wh-What's wrong with me?_

The man suddenly pulled in a sharp breath, and Kuroko's eyes were glued to his form; it was perfect, he must be a skilled swordsman. Letting out a stream of air between his lips, the man lowered his stance and raised his elbow until his arm and the machete was poised in a perfectly horizontal position. But there was no enemy. Was he practicing?

Kuroko jumped when he suddenly roared and slashed out. His swing was perfect, powerful, deadly. He chopped right through the herbs clinging to the tree in front of him and before they could touch the ground, he followed the swing with the basket on his back, catching the herbs into it.

Kuroko was stunned. She didn't even have the presence to hide when the man looked up and noticed her in the bushes. He seemed young, maybe in his twenties.

"Oh, hey there! What brings a fair lady to this part of the woods?" Grinning, the guy rested the giant machete on his shoulder, slinging the basket onto his back once more.

"U-uuuh…" She hesitated, and then shook her head. "W-We're actually looking for shelter! Do you know if there's a town nearby?"

"Sure do. But ain't got a habit of showing it to strangers like so. We're a private community, of you catch my gist." He winked, and she suddenly had the strangest urge to throw herself at him.

"Name's Saijid, what's yours?"

"Sh-Shirai… Kuroko…" Why was she stuttering, of all things!?

His grin fell somewhat and his eyes narrowed. "Hey, you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed over there. If you're not feeling all that good, I have some remedies in my cabin just down the slope over here. I'd be glad to help out such a fine lady as yourself."

Kuroko narrowed her eyes. Gathering herbs, remedies… "You're a cleric?"

"Shaman." He jingled the necklace around his neck, which she realized was made out of fangs. Not vampire fangs, she hoped.

Could he be trusted? But this might be their only chance. They were three people, and if worst came to worst, they would be able to take him down. Not to mention she had full trust in Mikoto to come to their assistance if need be. She was probably not further away than to be able to keep an eye on them.

The thought was somehow both reassuring and frightening. But this was the best chance they'd gotten so far.

"I have an injured friend." Kuroko said. "Would you be able to help her?" She hoped she wasn't making a grave mistake in trusting some guy she just met in the woods, she did not sense any hostility from this guy, even if she found it difficult to place him.

"I can sure take a look at her!"

Kuroko decided to take her chances.

XXX

Saijid the shaman lived in a small cabin right in the middle of the forest. There was hardly any space between the woods and his front door, though a thin trail snaked its way between the trees and Kuroko supposed it lead _somewhere_. Saijid took a look at a blushing Uiharu, and even Saten-san was unable to keep her eyes off as his hands touched Uiharu's forehead. He closed his eyes, chanting alluringly in a foreign language.

Kuroko's heart was surging right up into her throat and she had to remind herself four or five times during a single minute that this guy was a stranger, a man, and besides, he wasn't _that _good-looking, was he?

"Hmm yes, she seems to have a concussion." He opened his eyes and looked at the two of them, making both of them jolt. "I'll give her something that might help, but more than that, she needs her rest." He smiled and the cabin seemed to stretch out around them, filling with flowers and bees. _He's handsome _and _oblivious!? _Kuroko was terrified. It was the worst possible male alive.

He produced a small bottle from a cabinet and Saten-san was entirely stiff as he had to stretch up above her to get up, apologizing in advance. Then he magically pulled out a spoon from somewhere and stuck it into the bottle, before turning to Uiharu.

"Alright, say aaah."

Uiharu was flushed and Saten-san seemed to stiffen in shock. Kuroko's heart was beating somewhere in her brain by now, and she had to fight for every breath. _He's too much! Way too much!_

Somehow, Uiharu managed to swallow the remedy, and he smiled gently at her. "Good, good. Now, I have a bed here, if you'd—"

"Excuse me, is there a town nearby!?" Both Kuroko and Saten-san stood up at the same time and spoke in unison. The dangerous atmosphere was crawling over their skin. Kuroko was certain she could feel the pressure grow outside the cabin. _This is dangerous, so incredibly dangerous! _She didn't know why, but she felt like every alarm bell was ringing inside her mind.

Saijid looked at them in surprise, and then he beamed. "Sure! Sotokim is just down the hill from here. You girls are great, so I betcha they'll welcome you."

"S-Sotokim?" Kuroko couldn't remember seeing that name on the map.

"But I can't let you carry her all the way down there." He put a hand on his chin and suddenly, his expression was thoughtful. Kuroko groaned and leaned on the wall as her chest burned. _Why is he… so handsome? _

"It's fine, I can carry her!" Saten-san put her hand into the air as if volunteering.

"Ah, I know!" He suddenly lit up. "I'll pull out my cart and get you all down there. I wouldn't want you to be caught in the bad weather that's brewing, and I know the innkeeper pretty well. I'll throw in a good word for you." He grinned.

_Guaaaaah! _Kuroko's heart was speared again and again by the brilliance of his person. _This guy is some sort of succubus! A male succubus! _Her eyes span and she heaved for air._F-Forgive me, Mikoto!_

There was a clap of thunder and Kuroko's brain snapped back to the present. A cold sweat broke out on her neck and she looked outside to see the rumbling black clouds above.

There was a knock on the door and Kuroko froze.

"Yeah?" Saijid opened the door, and Mikoto stood outside.

"Jeez, you guys suddenly dropped off my radar. No wonder, a shaman barrier and all." The matriarch scratched her neck, and eyed the shaman in front of her. Kuroko was both relieved and terrified at having her lover show up right this moment, but thankfully all the feelings she knew and adored blossomed up at the sight of her.

"You're not human." Mikoto was still looking at Saijid. He jerked, and Kuroko's eyes widened. _He… he really IS a succubus!?_

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. "I get the feeling that you're a goat."

He looked stunned. "Oh… well, I'm not."

"Yeah, but I get that feeling."

They stared at each other, and Saijid slowly blinked. "I'll… just go outside and prepare the cart."

Mikoto's eyes followed him until out of the cabin until he was gone, and then she turned towards the others. "How's Kazari doing?"

"I-I'm fine!" Uiharu squealed.

"Tell me if you start growing fur."

Kuroko frowned. "As in… goat fur?"

The vampire looked thoughtful. "Maybe he's a shrimp…"

It was probably better to not try and make sense of this.

They went outside a minute later, and Mikoto kept throwing Saijid suspicious looks. Kuroko wanted to smack her out of it, but better have her lover be suspicious than asking questions about why Kuroko blushed each time she looked at him.

"So, we're all ready." He straightened at last, and threw a look at Mikoto that Kuroko did not fail to catch. She was about ready to faint. _He's attracted to her! This guy is the biggest airhead on earth and he's so easy to read!_

"Ah, so, whoever feels like jumping in first…" Saijid was scratching his neck. Though he tried to act nonchalant, Kuroko saw how his eyes trailed over Mikoto's body.

Kuroko's ears trembled beneath the hat. _She is miiiiiiineee!_

Saten-san grabbed her sleeve. "Calm down, mutt."

"I am not a mutt! I am a paladin! A warrior of justice! I am Mikoto's loverrrrrrrrr!" She snarled at the battle mage, and was rewarded a pointed look. She realized she was creating a scene. "Oh."

Mikoto winked at her. "You're hot when you're jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUUSSSSSSSS—"

"There there mutt, let's go." Saten-san patted her back, and Kuroko bit down on the rest of her hiss.

Not long after all four of them were sitting in the cart while Saijid pulled them along the narrow path, and the atmosphere could not have been more awkward if it tried.

XXX

The town of Sotokim was not as much a town as it was an overgrown gathering of houses in the middle of the forest. The path from Saijid's cabin hardly ever grew bigger, and by the time they saw the first few houses, the trees had barely grown scarcer. That was the first impression, but as they closed in, Kuroko could see cobblestone on the roads inside the town and it looked like the houses were more numerous than back in Kiyama's village. Still, placed right in the middle of the forest like this it couldn't be called the most visited place of the century.

The sky was steadily darkening and by the time Saijid stopped outside the inn, a light trickle of rain had started. Saten-san lifted Uiharu out of the cart; the cleric was fast asleep by now. Saijid opened the door for them and the three of them went inside. Kuroko jumped out of the cart as well, brushing off hay straws from her arms and butt.

"I suppose this is as remote as one can possibly get; I'm surprised they even have an inn." There was no answer, and she looked up at Mikoto, who still sat at the back end of the cart. She was staring down the cobblestone road with a far-away look on her face. Kuroko glanced down the road as well but there was nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual sight of people walking down the street, and houses. No goats, no shrimps. She frowned.

"Mikoto?"

The vampire jolted, and then turned towards her. She looked flustered all of the sudden, and Kuroko's gaze narrowed. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm okay." She smiled, and Kuroko felt more at ease at the sight. Yet she knew that feeling, and shook her head.

"Don't think you can charm your way out of everything, love." She gave her a strict glare.

Mikoto looked guilty and started searching for a way out, but Kuroko would have none of that. She teleported into the cart and grabbed Mikoto's collar. "We don't have time for secrets, okay? If you're troubled, you tell me. Are you hungry, is that it?" It had been a while now since she last ate and Kuroko couldn't stop worrying about that.

"No, that's not it. I just…" Mikoto glanced around them again. "This place is… kind of familiar."

Kuroko faltered. The look in the matriarch's eyes was somehow melancholic; she had never seen it before. "Have you been here before?"

"I don't remember. I guess I might have passed by sometime…" she rubbed her head. "I was just a little surprised."

Kuroko released her collar and sighed. Although she wasn't entirely convinced, there was no use wasting their time out here; the downpour would only grow. "Fine. Let's go then."

They grabbed one backpack each and followed the others inside the inn. It was tragically empty, only a few tables gathered in the corner, dusty from disuse. If the locals went out somewhere at night, this place wasn't it. Saten-san already stood by the counter with a sleeping Uiharu in her arms and the shaman was talking to an elderly woman behind it.

"We haven't had out-of-town guests in several months," the woman was saying, "normally we're just considered a love hotel, and while business in good in that regard, it's nice with some quiet sleepovers every now and then."

A love hotel? Kuroko's eyes twinkled. This could be her chance to get some action. She just had to get the vampire fed first.

"Sorry, you won't be getting a good shut-eye with these guests." Saten-san said, grinning at the two of them. The woman looked up and her eyes widened a notch.

"I… see." Her gaze lingered but a moment before turning towards Saijid. "Four people then? How long?"

"We just need a bed for tonight, ma'am." Kuroko shot in. She hoped her hat did the trick of hiding her ears. She was still wearing that silver collar though, and no doubt the innkeeper was wondering what kind of group they were.

"Whaaat, just one night?" Saten-san pouted. "I was hoping to get a proper rest."

"You can rest when you're dead."

"Shirai-san, you're a slave driver."

"You have no idea." Kuroko smirked up at Mikoto. The vampire was zoning out again though, and Kuroko huffed.

Saijid waved them goodbye and left with his cart just as the downpour started for real. After they had been handed the keys to their rooms, Saten-san brought Uiharu upstairs. Kuroko went for the stairs as well when she realized Mikoto didn't follow. The vampire was staring at the common room and there was something odd about her expression, like a puzzled thoughtfulness had settled over her.

"Mikoto?" She called her name and at once the innkeeper froze up. Kuroko glanced at her and saw her stare at the vampire, eyes wide. _No… could she be a Judgment informer?_

"M-Mikoto?" The woman asked, and Mikoto's shoulders made a small jerk. The woman didn't seem to be able to believe her eyes. "Are you really… no…" She pulled back, placing a hand to her head. "I'm sorry, I must be mistaken."

Kuroko was puzzled, but Mikoto's eyes had widened.

"H-Haruue…" a single word slipped past her lips and Kuroko's eyebrow rose. Then Mikoto suddenly strode past her, towards the stairs.

"Wait – Mikoto!" Kuroko followed after her, throwing a glance at the old lady once more. She looked stunned, staring after them as if she'd seen a ghost. Kuroko narrowed her gaze and followed the hastening vampire. Up the stairs, down the corridor (decorated with silky embroideries), past an open door – "Hey guys, look at this bed! It's a coffin!" – and when Mikoto reached for the door handle Kuroko yelled.

"Wait!"

Mikoto froze, and Kuroko walked up to her, sticking the key into the lock. "We don't have enough money to pay for any damaged doors."

Mikoto did not move, and Kuroko stared at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Saten-san had also poked her head out, looking puzzled. "Everything okay?"

Mikoto finally took a deep breath. "Ah... well, I finally realized. I - I was born here. The human me I mean. I haven't really been back since... well I haven't been back in a while. It feels... weird."

Something cold and heavy settled in Kuroko's stomach. She hadn't really considered the idea before now, but Mikoto was a fairly young matriarch. Then that innkeeper… she squared her shoulders.

Mikoto suddenly chuckled. "Man. I need a drink."

"No, you don't. You need to eat." Kuroko opened the door to the room, and was just as pleased as she'd hoped. The room was decorated in red tapestries and silk cloth, and the bed was filled with quilts and pillows.

She smirked at Mikoto. "And afterwards, we need to try this out."

Saten-san whistled, and Mikoto stared into the room. "I… _really _need a drink."

XXX

Kuroko had a fit at that, but Saten-san stepped in for Mikoto.

"Of course she needs a drink right now! You'd drink too, if you came back to your home many years from now only to find it turned into a love hotel! ...I… guess…?"

The righteous paladin merely fumed as she stomped off to fill up on their equipment.

Mikoto felt a stab of guilt, but Saten-san pulled her off, cloaks over their heads as shields from the rain.

There was a pub in town, as found by asking the first person they met on the streets, and not much later they entered a rowdy place. Mikoto glanced around, wary of seeing any known faces. Most of these were younger than her though, and she relaxed a little.

Seeing Haruue had really tripped her up. Even though she was fifty years older, her face had seemed familiar. Something had seemed off about the place and now she knew why. _Who'd think we'd stumble upon this place right in the middle of nowhere…_

She couldn't remember the town in detail, and that was probably for the better. It was already odd enough, and she felt like she'd rather leave as quickly as possible.

Saten-san found them a free table by the wall and called the waitress over. She was a cute girl, busty and bold, and she leaned in a little too much while taking their order. Not that any of them complained about that.

"Wow, I keep forgetting that vampires used to be human." Saten-san said after the waitress left with their order.

"Saten-san…" Mikoto gave her a warning glance. Talking about that in the middle of town might not be the best idea.

"Relax, nobody'll hear us anyway. The guys in the corner are already drunk."

She was right of course. "Still, don't make it obvious."

"Gotcha." She grinned. When the waitress returned with two huge mugs of ale, her gaze lingered on Mikoto and winked.

"Here you go."

Saten-san chuckled once the girl left, and leaned forward. "Say, how long has it been?"

"What do you mean?" Mikoto sniffed the mug and found the aroma satisfying. It was full and strong, not watered out. She raised the mug and took a long swig.

"Well, since…" Saten-san suggested, raising her eyebrows.

Mikoto put the mug back down and sighed. Gazing thoughtfully at the ale, she tuned out the loud laughter from the men behind them. "About fifty years."

Saten whistled. "That's a long time." She picked up her mug and swirled the contents around. "Though I guess for a va—I mean, I guess it's not that much, all things considered."

Mikoto smiled at her effort. "Yeah."

Saten-san held out her mug. "To hometowns!"

Mikoto couldn't help but grin, and raised hers as well. Then they both chugged it down in one go.

It was on round two that they discovered the place had Campari. Saten-san was beyond herself with glee and she ordered a bottle full, saying she'd contest Mikoto on drinking the most ("This stuff is strong, I bet you won't be able to hold it!"). Naturally Mikoto was not one to back down, and soon they were both drunk. She lost track of time and that felt perfectly fine. Saten-san laughed louder and louder, and Mikoto enjoyed her company. They didn't speak anymore of the town or her past, which was also fine. She didn't particularly want to remember.

Somewhere along the line the pub filled up and grew rowdy, not that they cared about that.

"I reeeeaaally hate 'em." Saten-san stated, leaning onto the table on her elbow and making a point out of her statement by tapping the wooden tabletop somewhere to her left.

"I know." Mikoto said, staring at Saten-san's throat and licking her lips.

"But I love them too! I hate 'em sho much I love 'em!" She banged the table. "It's too annoy—hing!" She hiccupped, waited for a second, and then emptied the rest of her glass in one go. Her throat moved tantalizingly and Mikoto growled deep in her throat.

"I hate them too."

"Righ'!?" Saten-san put the glass down horizontally, then looked at it puzzled and turned it upside down. "But that's not it. Listen, Misaka-san!" She leaned forward with a menacing look on her face, and Mikoto automatically leaned in as well, eager to come closer. Saten-san smelled of alcohol and her own, unique scent. Her eyes darted back and forth in the noisy pub, and then she looked at Mikoto with a slightly unsteady gaze and whispered:

"I like to flip 'em."

Mikoto swallowed slowly, staring at the way her throat moved when she talked.

"It's just cause I hate 'em so much," Saten-san continued with a scowl, "because they block the view, right?" She lowered her head slightly, forcing Mikoto to look her in the eye instead of at her neck. "And Uiharu keeps wearing one."

Mikoto growled in agreement.

"Becaush, you know? There are panties beneash them! Pantiiiiiiessssss! Lisshen!" Saten-san smacked the table so that their drinks rattled; three empty bottles of Campari and five mugs of beer had piled up beside them. For a few seconds Saten-san's attention were focused on the bottles; she picked up one of them, swirled it around, turned it upside down and tried to peer inside before attempting to put it back on the table with the bottom up. When it fell over instead, she looked shocked, and stared up at Mikoto.

"Where wash I? Ooooh yeah! I wanna flip Uihar too! But I 'aven't becash…" she hesitated, leaning further and further to the left.

"…shrimps." Mikoto understood.

"Yessss. There mush be shrimp under them."

"I hate shrimps." Mikoto pulled her lips back into a snarl, and Saten-san's eyes widened.

"You have looooong teeth, Mishka-san."

"I wanna bite you."

But Saten-san leaned back and shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I'm too drunksh and beshidessshh…" she looked thoughtful, and then she started counting her fingers. "I'm…" after counting her thumb three more times she showed her palm and all five fingers to Mikoto. "Fifty-_one_ yeaaaaaars younger than you! That's grosh, Mishka-san."

Mikoto stood up with a growl, but in that instant the waitress came back. She looked cheerful even surrounded by drunk customers.

"Can I get you two anything else or are you all finished?" She smiled.

It didn't take long for Mikoto to switch on her charm at full power, and even less for the girl to hang all over her shoulders while giggling, to Saten-san's cheers.

"Be gently on her, Mishaa~" The rest were gone in a giant burp and then her forehead hid the table in a snore.

Mikoto brought the waitress outside. The girl was giggling and coming along like she was expecting to have the greatest time of her life. Mikoto was too drunk to care about her potentially destroying her dreams, and she was hungry besides. The strain of being with Kuroko and not tasting her blood had been tearing at her for days.

She trapped the girl to the wall in the alley behind the pub. She smelled fine, and Mikoto's fangs grew without her even thinking about it. The girl just sighed however, and turned her head to the side as if offering herself up.

It rang oddly in her dazed mind; the girl was a complete stranger and didn't know Mikoto either. But who was she to complain about food being cooperative? The important thing was that they wanted it to happen. She did not quite enjoy the forcing herself onto them. She leaned in and kissed the girl's throat, feeling the pulse just beneath the skin. The girl whimpered in pleasure, and Mikoto trailed her hands down her sides. _She's already so relaxed. _Oh well. That saved her time. She poised her fangs and breathed out, preparing to bite.

"Well now, isn't it considered bad manners to intrude upon somebody else's feeding grounds?"

She froze, and at once, the fog in her mind seemed to lift. Someone had walked up to them. Turning her head, Mikoto eyed the person and immediately recognized the light in his eyes. Vampire. One out to feed at that. He was tall and lean, hands in pockets and a smug smile on his face. Too close, and coming closer. She bared her fangs in a snarl and allowed a spark of electricity to leave her bangs.

"Oh really, after intruding on my grounds that's how you greet me?" He stopped, his red eyes twinkled, and then they narrowed. "Wait, electricity…?" Slowly, his expression changed as it dawned on him. Mikoto was expecting as much, but not that his lips curled into a grin like that, revealing his own fangs. "Really? Really really? Are you the Railgun?" His grin grew wider and wider until it looked like his head might split in two. "What an honor, having another matriarch visiting my feeding grounds." He bowed theatrically.

Mikoto frowned. "Another?"

He licked his lips. "I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hajime Saito, and I serve the Queen of this town." His claws erupted from his fingers and a guttural growl left his throat as his eyes turned black. "I don't take lightly to intruders, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to chase you off!"

The vampire charged and Mikoto pushed the girl away. "Run!"

* * *

**Note:**

In the moments of finalizing the NanoWriMo novel that has taken up all of November, I stop by to give you the next part of BSS: The Bloody Chronicles of Girls with Desires of Otherwordly Dimensions and Attitudes Beyond what You can Comprehend while Doing Sexy Things with Dead Pi-...

...

Oh no! Who is this "Queen"? Will Kuroko ever get her sexy times? Will Kazari turn into a goat? Tune in for the answers in next part of BSS: Times of Romance and War in a Medieval Universe with Too Many Modern References and Naked Scenes where Girls Do Sexy Things with Dead- DAMNIT


	5. Catchphrase Mayhem

**Note to le olde readers: **New conversation between Mikoto and Ruiko added in part 4, while they're getting drunk at the pub.

* * *

**XXX**

**Part 5 - Catchphrase mayhem**

**XXX**

Kuroko quickly forgot her annoyance at Mikoto and Saten-san's decision to go drinking. While she found it wholly unnecessary, she had seen how disturbed Mikoto looked, and if drinking could help her go back to normal then so be it. _I can't exactly pull the age card on her._

Neither could she really relate to the subject, so she didn't find it in herself to stay mad for long. With Kuroko having decided never to touch alcohol, it was probably for the best that Saten-san was the one to go with the vampire. At least Mikoto wouldn't become drunk all on her own and start some giant mess. On the other hand, Saten-san _was _a minor, and Kuroko felt a prick of guilt at ignoring that fact. She sighed deeply.

After staying with Uiharu for a while, and making sure she was sleeping well, Kuroko decided to venture out for a small while.

They needed to stock up, and there was no reason to wait now that they were in a town all the same. As she descended the stairs, the innkeeper sat sleeping behind the counter, and Kuroko felt a pinch of uncertainty. There was something off about this place, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. The fact that it was Mikoto's birth town might have something to do with it, and the reaction when the two of them had seen each other, even more so.

Ignoring the lump in her chest, Kuroko went out, and returned a while later feeling quite content at her catch. She'd found a rare treasure in one of the shops and the guy behind the counter had no idea what it was, but Kuroko recognized a mokeskin pouch when she saw one. It required but a simple incantation to reveal its full potential, mainly being a bottomless bag to store things in. The weight went unchanged no matter how much one stuffed in, so this would make their travel much lighter. _It was a bargain too~_ humming, Kuroko all but skipped along the road, avoiding the puddles left in the wake of the heavy rainfall.

The sky was still dark and foreboding, but she felt a lot better. Tomorrow morning she'd go out and get them some more food, seeing as how their storage of sausages was running low. Mikoto certainly wouldn't complain once it was gone, but Kuroko felt a pang of regret at having eaten so many before they left Kiyama.

She entered the inn and now the common room was empty. She passed by the counter just as the innkeeper came out from a room in the back.

"Oh!" She spoke up, and Kuroko paused, turning her head. The old woman looked hesitant, a small blush spreading over her cheeks. "I-I wanted to ask you something, young lady, if you don't mind."

Kuroko turned fully towards her. This was the woman who seemed to have recognized Mikoto earlier. Her lover had whispered what Kuroko now realized must be a name.

"Are you Haruue-san?"

The old woman looked surprised, and then her eyes widened. "Did she – was that – that girl with you earlier…" she brought a hand to her chest, clenching her dress. "Is her name by any chance, Misaka Mikoto?"

Kuroko was curious. She didn't know much about Mikoto really, she was starting to realize that. This woman, did she know Mikoto… as a human? The idea was earth-shattering. She wanted to teleport up to their room in that instant, but then common sense kicked in. What was there to run from? She was curious too.

"Yes, it is." She answered. "Do you... know her?" It was rather strange to ask after all.

Haruue-san looked even more troubled however, leaning on the counter as if her back had just given in. "Oh my."

Kuroko felt a flash of worry. "Are you alright?"

"I need – I need to sit down." The old woman looked around for a chair and Kuroko quickly found one for her. Once the woman was sitting, Kuroko holding her hand, she started to calm down. After a while, she spoke.

"I thought she looked familiar. But that's impossible. I last saw Mikoto more than fifty years ago."

Kuroko's insides twisted. She was so curious it hurt. "When did you see her? Were you friends?"

"Her mother had gotten a job in Academy City. They were supposed to come back after a year or so. But they never returned." Her hand tightened around Kuroko's. "I thought they'd stayed there, or died on the way. Yet…" she glanced towards the stairs, as if expecting to see Mikoto there.

How was one supposed to say this delicately? Kuroko had no prior experience of breaking the news to relatives or friends; she only ever hunted the stray vampires. The Department of Breaking Bad News was one she'd stayed well away from. Frankly, being cursed at and physically attacked because of their inability to turn a human back from a vampire was not an enjoyable idea.

Yet she saw no reason to hide it, at this point. Kuroko breathed out, steeling herself. "Mikoto… is a vampire."

She didn't know what kind of reaction to expect, and seeing Haruue-san's eyes widen was hardly surprising.

"What?" But after the initial surprise, it seemed like she relaxed. "Aaaah. That explains it. For a second I thought I was hallucinating. My poor heart could hardly take it." She chuckled. "A vampire, huh. I see. That makes sense."

Kuroko frowned. This reaction might be a tad bit too calm and collected compared to the stories she'd heard. "What makes sense?"

"Mikoto always struck me as a little different." Haruue-san closed her eyes and smiled.

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. This was the dangerous topic, but one she yearned to touch upon. "What was she like?"

"Well…" The woman's smile became melancholic. "She was a couple years older than me and always seemed to me like a big sister. Her mother travelled a lot and Mikoto stayed here at the inn with my family while her mother was gone. She was smiling most of the time, yet she protected me against the bullies in the town. She could beat them all up." She chuckled, and Kuroko smiled dryly.

"Sounds like her alright."

The woman's smile seemed full of memories, ones that Kuroko ached to see. "There were some things that, knowing what I do now, stand out. Like her allergy to silver."

"What?" Kuroko frowned.

"She would never wear silver. I once saw the rashes she'd get from handling silverware and I guess it makes sense now."

"Aaah… well…" Being allergic to silver was not that uncommon, but it did not, like Haruue-san seemed to think, explain anything about her being a vampire now. Kuroko scratched her neck.

Haruue-san pulled a deep breath. "Really, I somehow feel twenty years younger and fifty years older at the same time."

Kuroko couldn't help her curiosity. "What about her parents?"

"Her father was never around, but her mother was very kind. Mikoto and I were both great fans of the Gekota-series when we were small and she used to buy us souvenirs whenever she went on trips." Her eyes fell on a figure on the shelf behind the counter. Kuroko eyed the frog-like creature with distaste, and decided in that instant that if Mikoto ever tried to buy something like that, she'd make sure it silently disappeared in their sleep.

Lastly, she asked the question that had been brewing in the back of her throat. "I'm sorry, but why do you take so lightly to her being a vampire? Didn't it shock you to find out?"

"Oh, certainly." Haruue-san gave a bright smile. "But at the same time it is the best thing that could happen." Her smile widened. "After all, we are here to serve vampires."

Kuroko's eyes widened, and the old woman's eyes lowered to her throat, glinting disturbingly. "Say, why do you wear a silver collar?"

XXX

The first strike missed; Mikoto ducked away and his claws sliced through the wall behind, tearing out four long crevices in the wood.

"Move! Get away from here!" She yelled at the waitress who still stood dazedly with a goofy smile on her face, as if she'd somehow sucked in all of the Campari Mikoto had been drinking. That was certainly not true however; Mikoto felt her head swaying a bit more than she liked.

"There is no use trying to scare my prey, Railgun-san." The male vampire pulled his claws free and sauntered over to the waitress, taking her shoulders and placing her between himself and Mikoto. Then he raised one of his slender, long claws and pulled it along her cheek, leaving a thin stripe of blood. The girl all but moaned into the gesture and Mikoto's gut wrenched.

"After all, my Queen has made sure none of the livestock in the town will run off at the sight of our beauty." He stuck his tongue out and licked the girl's cheek; she didn't even flinch. "Mmmm, too bad you're not a boy, girl. You taste slightly too sweet." He pulled her scent in through his nose and then pushed her away.

Mikoto gritted her teeth, trying to push the feeling of drunkenness to the back of her mind. "What the hell do you mean, 'livestock'?"

He smirked. "Does the term disgust you? I see, the rumors are true after all. The youngest matriarch of them all, the kinslayer Railgun… is a human pet."

"If you know who I am, you better stay the hell away. I'm not interested in a fight, so if you just walk away I won't eat you." She let out a few sparks, hoping the threat of becoming a matriarch's dinner would scare him off.

"You are proposing a ceasefire? But you see, it is not that easy. I will not accept some disgusting cannibal onto the lands of my Queen!" He charged in and Mikoto's fringe sparked. An explosion of currents struck the ground and in the smoke that dispersed, it became clear that he'd dodged. Mikoto tsk'ed. Fighting humans and fighting vampires were certainly two different things, and she had to admit it'd been a while since facing the latter.

"You are _my_ treat tonight, Railgun!" His voice came from above and she had barely turned her head before a rain of silver daggers attacked her. Mikoto shielded her face, striking out with her lightning. Most of the knives were knocked down, but one slipped through and sliced her midriff. _Damn! _The wound burned and her head span.

"You better not hold back against me, Railgun. I was once an elite vampire hunter of Judgment! I used to swing my sword true to the belief of _Aku Zoku San_!" The guy landed on the ground where she'd been just a second before, creating a dent in the ground. While she slipped backwards, he stood up, running his tongue along one of the silver daggers in his hand with an insane look in his narrow eyes. "This feeling… amazing. I was blessed when my Queen granted me the opportunity to release myself from such shallow ideals. I am burning with passion, Railgun. Can you see it?" Smoke was indeed twirling from his skin and tongue.

"Please just climax already." Since it didn't look like he'd give up any time soon, she called on her vampire form. Her muscles tightened as blood pumped into them, her eyes darkened, fangs growing to their full size and claws forming in place of her nails; shorter than his, but also more powerful. Electricity spit from her bangs and even slowly, the wound in her side closed.

"That's more like it!" He leapt at her, and she lashed out with her lightning. The guy was way too fast, ducking below the strike as if he knew where it would hit before she even fired. The lightning exploded against the side of the building across the alleyway and shrieking voices erupted inside.

Oh right. Inside the city, she couldn't really—

"Unless you feel like killing off every human around here you better hold back on that electricity of yours!" He was right in front of her, his narrow eyes glinting with unholy power. "Zeroshiki!"

In an instant, his dagger drove into her shoulder and Mikoto cried in pain. It burned, like how being set on fire must feel, and it shot down her arm and chest and numbed her shoulder. With a raging snarl she pulled away, back hitting the wall of the pub and the dagger still embedded in her shoulder. She pulled it out, dropping the silver to the ground before it could burn her hand too much. The damn waitress still stood in a daze nearby, and the door to the pub was opening; more guests exiting through the entirely wrong place? Mikoto glared over, prepared to scare them off if need be, but then noticed a familiar person bursting out of the opening and grabbing onto the waitress's arm – although it was hard to tell if it was in order to pull her away or to steady herself.

"Saten-san!"

"Mishaka–woah!" The battle mage jerked upon seeing her, but kept pulling at the waitress in a more or less correct direction—if she planned on hitting the door. Apparently, a nap had helped her recover slightly, though a light slur remained still. "You jush beat that guy up, okay? I'll keep these guys shave!" The battle mage gave a quirky grin and a wobbly thumb up.

"Alright." Mikoto agreed, turning her attention back to Hajime, who looked rather bored by now.

"Really, you're more concerned about the welfare of the public than your own life? It reminds me of a certain rurouni to such a degree I feel like throwing up." He cracked his neck, and the light in his eyes grew into a cold steel.

"Sounds like you've had a rough time, spider-fringe. Too bad the wound you gave me is already closing. I'm not going to lose to some freak like you." Mikoto grinned, hoping she wasn't pushing her luck. The guy was good, and the silver really hurt. Enough of those wounds in a row would start becoming a worry.

But she was just warming up, and the adrenaline had barely started surging.

"So cocky." Hajime smirked nonetheless. "Were you a boy, I might have suggested quite a different solution to this conflict." He licked his lips, and Mikoto bared her teeth.

"This is your last chance. Back off."

"Hmf." He looked humored, twirling the silver dagger around as if not minding the burns at all. "Calling me a freak, knowing what you yourself are; the irony is too much. It looks like it's time to show you that even a matriarch is not invincible." He crouched lightly, and suddenly shot forward.

"That's not gonna work again!" She let out a myriad of lightning strikes, leaving smoking craters in the ground and knocking the knife out of the air – wait?

"Nishiki!"

_He's above!? _He'd jumped high, and now there was a slender sword in his hands rather than daggers. There were only seconds till impact. Without thinking twice, Mikoto launched up after him. The ground cracked open in her wake and windows rattled; his eyes grew wide as she came right at him.

"What the hell!?"

"Taking the town hostage and then leaping to the air is not like an elite vampire hunter!" She crashed into his torso and dug her claws into his sides, pushing them further into the air with the force of her leap. "At this height, I can safely do _this_!" A giant lightning strike struck from the clear sky and speared his body. He screamed in pain and his narrow eyes were for once wide open. Mikoto flipped them over and knocked him to the ground, which he hit like a ragdoll, creating a crater twice his size on impact. But Mikoto wasn't done. With a simple change in the magnetic forces around her, she hurled back down like a bullet.

"CHASER!"

With a crash her heel dug into his chest and the ground below his body collapsed downwards while the shockwave sent pieces of cobblestone and dirt flying in all directions. Blood spurted from his mouth and his eyes rolled up.

Mikoto stepped away from him, sighing lightly. "You're getting rusty, mister vampire hunter. That was a good warm-up though." Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she turned towards the pub. The door was barely on its hinges and Saten-san was blocking the opening with her arms outstretched, as if trying to keep the guests from peeking outside. _These guys are too easy-going… _Mikoto thought, walking toward them. She caught movement in the corner of her eye and then stopped in her tracks. "Eh…"

There were people. A lot of them. It seemed like most of the village had gathered, in fact, and they were all staring at her from the end of the alley. The other end of the alley was the same, propped full of them, all with the same, dead stare in their eyes. There were both men and women and children too small to walk on their own; some were dressed properly, but many seemed to be midway into getting to bed, or even in their nude.

A shudder of cold ran up her back. "What the hell is this?"

Hajime Saito suddenly coughed, and then started laughing. Mikoto turned towards him, narrowing her gaze. "What did you do to the villagers?"

"Little little Mikoto~" he started in a sing-song voice, and her eyes narrowed even more. "Years have passed, she's here at last, but this is her town no more~" He sat up, a gaping gash in his chest where his ribs had been crushed and was puncturing his heart. She hadn't killed him, hoping that beating him to within an inch of his life would make him admit defeat. But this guy looked totally deranged now, grinning while the blood poured out of his mouth. At this rate he'd bleed to death before his wounds could close.

"What are you up to?" She flexed her hands, ready to strike him down in a second if need be. If she could hit him, that was. He was starting to sway, or was that her? _Damn, I drank too much Campari._ Fighting and healing expended energy, and with the thinning blood, more alcohol would remain. It was as if he'd planned to arrive just when she was at her worst.

Hajime chuckled through bubbles of blood. "How delightful, to be able to play with you like this. You seem to have brought some interesting humans as well. Your entertainment ability is as high as I hoped!"

Why had his manner of speech changed? Wait—an icy gust shot down her back and she turned back towards the door where Saten-san was at.

"Saten—!" But it was already too late. One of the guests inside the pub was grappling the battle mage and although she fought back, there was no way she could overpower the vampire. Mikoto prepared to launch forward when her radar sense kicked in. A flash of lightning struck the object that was shot at her, exploding outwards in a show of fireworks. Silver spikes with reversed hooks, sitting on the end of a strong wire. They were pulled back in a snap and Mikoto glanced up at the rooftop.

"Sheesh, she shot down my hookshot just like that." A well-endowed woman in a red dress sighed deeply as the wired hooks snapped into place on the mechanical glove she was wearing on her hand. Claws and fangs revealed her true nature. She caught Mikoto's look and winked. "She's cute though."

"Keep your dress on, Bella. We're only meant as distractions, after all." Beside the beautiful lady was a guy, smacking his wrapped knuckles together and showing off an impressive rack of abs beneath his shirt. He had a red headband and looked like a martial artist, or boxer maybe.

Mikoto eyed the rest of the rooftops surrounding the alley. One guy with a mop of blonde hair pointing skywards, with a huge sword on his back that spanned about the same length as his entire body. Another with flaming red hair and a giant machete resting on his shoulder, necklace of teeth around his neck, grinning down at her. _The shaman?_ Mikoto frowned.

"Six." Sighing, she put her hands on her hips. "Looks like I messed up."

In fact, she was rather worried that she'd failed in picking it up before now. Even that shaman hadn't given off the vibes of a vampire, but he had smelled of herbs and acted so foolish that she hadn't had any reason to even consider it.

Blaming it all on her inexperience might not be far off either. She didn't remember much of the times she'd done nothing but hunted vampires. Still… it was quite an oversight. Saten-san was already captured, held in a hold she could not break. Her bat was strapped to her hip but she wouldn't be able to reach it like that, and neither would it help against a vampire. The battle mage looked furious and not just a little flustered from the alcohol, but the vampire holding her must be three times her size and already had his powerful fangs poised over her neck, following Mikoto's every move closely.

Mikoto stared at the ground, watching one of the glinting daggers while thinking through a swirl in her head. _What's up with this place? The villagers aren't afraid at all. _She glanced to the end of the alley, seeing the wall of villagers there. They were gathered in the pub as well, standing in the doorway like braindead zombies. And these vampires… _they have silver weapons. Equipped to fight for their territory against other vampires. _A drop of sweat ran down her temple. _What do I do? Can I save Saten-san and take them on at the same time?_

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." Hajime Saito stood up inside the crater, his body slowly healing the damage she'd caused. He had lost a lot of blood and wouldn't be a threat without refilling, but something about him made her shudder. It was like his body acted without his brain being completely there. Now he was climbing out of the crater with heavy steps, grinning all the way. "What will the kinslayer do? Without a pack, without a clue~"

The vampire holding Saten-san lowered his head and his teeth poked into her skin. Mikoto's neck broke out into a cold sweat.

"M-Misaka-san…" Saten-san forced out, despite the pain of the hold she was captured in. "Don—" she didn't come further before a rumble sounded further into the city. Mikoto's eyes widened. That was in the direction of the inn!

"Kuroko!"

"Uiharu!?" Saten-san looked frantic, and the vampire holding her sank his teeth into her neck. Mikoto's eyes snapped back at them.

"Saten-san!"

"The show is on!" And then the rest attacked.

XXX

Kuroko stared at Haruue-san, not sure she'd heard correctly. "What do you mean, serve vampires?"

The old lady smiled, but the disturbing glint in her eyes seemed off. "Come on, why don't you tell me? I've been curious all this time. Why are you wearing a silver collar? Is it family jewelry? Or…" her eyes narrowed just slightly, her smile suddenly seeming more sinister. "Is it a precaution put onto you by Misaka-san?"

_She knows? _Kuroko pulled back. "Who are you?" This was not Haruue-san, her gut told her that much. The old lady was acting strange, almost like… Kuroko's eyes widened. _As if someone's influencing her? _She knew. There was only one plausible explanation she knew, but if that was true, they were in much more trouble than she wanted to think about.

"I am just an old friend expressing her curiosity ability~" Haruue-san stood up, pulled open the cabinet beside and picked out a shotgun. Kuroko's breath hitched.

"H-Haruue-san!"

"It seems like Misaka-san is perfectly occupied right now, so I'll use the opportunity to examine you properly." She raised the shotgun and aimed it right at Kuroko. "Be good now, little human~"

Kuroko did not wait for her to fire. She teleported up to the second floor just as the shot went off. The sound was deafening even from up there, and the entire floor shook. Kuroko clamped down on her ears below the hat, whimpering slightly. Eyes tearing up, she heard the sounds of someone ascending the stairs, and a sense of hurry struck her. _What can I do? Tie her up or something! _She did not doubt her ability to subdue an old woman with a gun, but something told her that was the least of their troubles. She turned towards the door to their room and noticed that Uiharu and Saten-san's was open.

Someone was in there.

Deeming that far more concerning than Haruue-san, Kuroko burst in and found the girl leaning over the sleeping Uiharu.

"Stop!"

The vampire girl could be no more than twelve in looks, but she turned and hissed, displaying fangs as deadly as Mikoto's.

Kuroko did not think. Years of training kicked in and she reached for the spikes in her belt, teleporting two of them right into the girl's head. The vampire screamed as the silver burned, and attempted to tug at one of them, but the friction from teleportation would not let them budge that easily. _It'll definitely hurt, but it's not enough to kill her! _

A vampire's death was only ensured once both their brain stopped working and their body drained empty of blood. With two spikes in her head, the vampire's brain would continue to heal itself around the puncture wounds, not allowing the damage to spread further. To stop that healing, there were two tactics: either force them to expend energy on fighting and healing until they ran out of that precious empowering blood, or simply make them bleed – a lot.

The last option was only really applicable to a team of Judgment members, someone with an obsidian weapon or other vampires, who were strong enough to injure their own. And right now, Kuroko's main objective was Uiharu.

She kicked off towards the vampire and dodged when the enraged girl lashed out with a clumsy, clawed hand. The room was too small to properly utilize her teleportation, but Kuroko was not about to take on a vampire in such close quarters anyway. She teleported past her onto the bed, grabbed Uiharu by the hand and then teleported again to the outside.

The cleric was still sleeping, even when they appeared on the roof of the inn. She was like a sack in Kuroko's arms and she had to check twice just to make sure she was indeed still breathing. Kuroko let out a relieved sigh and looked out over the town. What the heck had just happened? Apparently, vampires were at large here as well. She immediately thought of Mikoto and frowned. _She said something about keeping her busy. _Most likely, her lover was right now in some sort of trouble as well.

_If it's her… _A drop of seat trailed down her temple. She had heard of it before. Rumors of towns and villages where the inhabitants started acting oddly. Judgment had investigated it more than once.

"The Queen… Known as Number 5 on the list of potential threats to humanity."

She wouldn't take that list too literally, seeing how Mikoto was ranked third. But in Judgment's eyes, Mikoto was a wildcard, and the rank was based on potential. Looking at the personality and power of the seven matriarchs, they had been ranked accordingly by some experts believed to know what they were talking about.

In either case, another matriarch would mean trouble. Especially if her pack members had taken an interest to them. _I have to find Mikoto._

The roof behind her exploded upwards and the vampire girl appeared amongst the rubble, hissing in mindless rage while blood ran down the side of her head. Kuroko froze at the sight and for a second it felt like her heart grew inside her chest. Then the girl was upon them, eyes aflame with vampiric power and saliva dripping from her fangs, bursting aflame as the drops hit the rooftop. Kuroko teleported, removing both herself and Uiharu from danger, but there was no way she could fight a vampire with such dead weight in her arms. Where could she put her down safely? She looked right and left, and that was when the vampire girl raised her hands and a sphere of fire gathering between them.

_She's a magician!?_

There was no time left to think before the girl hurled the fireball their way, and Kuroko jumped, teleporting again. The fireball exploded into the roof and shook the entire building in a dull rumble. _Haruue-san is still inside! _Feeling sweaty, Kuroko landed on the ground and turned towards the center of town. _Where did Mikoto and Saten-san go!?_

More fireballs rained from above in a series of bursts and Kuroko teleported forward, then ran off down the street with Uiharu still in her arms. Her shoes splashed in the puddles left from the rain and the sky above was dark with clouds. The sun had long since set, and the atmosphere seemed especially eerie because of that. Changing between running and teleporting, she had soon covered quite the distance.

"Uiharu!" She shouted at the girl in her arms, and after several attempts of waking the girl, her eyes fluttered open.

"Uuh… Shirai-san…?"

Thank goodness.

"We might be in big trouble." Kuroko said, not attempting to go into detail. "A vampire tried to take you and I believe there is another matriarch here."

"Another matriarch!?" The cleric looked shocked, and for a second Kuroko was about to say something to calm her down, but then the girl's eyes started sparkling. "I can't believe I'll get to see another matriarch besides Misaka-san!"

Right, Uiharu was a die-hard vampire fan. Kuroko didn't know whether to be relieved or worried, and teleported down another street.

"Speaking of, do you know anything about the Queen?" She asked, curious if someone else in their party would have any prior knowledge besides her.

"The Queen? She's the collector, isn't she?" Kazari asked. Kuroko was about to confirm when they appeared on the town square and she halted.

It was already late at night, but still a throng of people had gathered there; perhaps even every inhabitant of the town. In all states of dress and in all ages, they stood silently and rigidly staring in the same direction, clotting up towards the entrance of an alley up ahead.

This was definitely the Queen, Mental Out. No one else would be able to affect a town in such a way, and the idea was bone-chilling. Kuroko had never heard anything but bad things about two matriarchs clashing, and by the looks of it, this was not meant as a warm welcome.

"U-Uwaaaaah Shirai-san!" Uiharu suddenly yelped and gripped her arm, and Kuroko realized they'd been caught up. _Warm welcomes aside, this one is too hot! _She teleported further ahead, and not a second too late; a fireball whizzed down behind them and exploded into the cobblestone. Uiharu shrieked, and Kuroko was starting to feel the strain of carrying her. One thing was dead weight, but a moving, panicking human seemed to weigh far more.

"Uiharu, can you get yourself to safety?" She asked, and the girl looked pale-faced, but nodded.

"I'm just holding you down like this!"

"I think you'll be safe in the throng, assuming they won't kill off their own town." Kuroko was not sure, but it seemed the safest bet. She would at least do her very best to keep the vampire to get to Uiharu.

The vampire mage stood on top of a building bordering the square, and her entire body was aflame now. With a bestial snarl, she launched herself down from the and after letting Uiharu down to run into the throng, Kuroko turned towards the girl just as a blast of electricity struck from the alley. Kuroko tensed, and Uiharu looked up in alarm, but no one else made any reaction towards the show. It was creepy beyond words, but knowing that Mikoto was fighting was one thing; she had her own mission. The vampire girl was now completely covered in flames and the silver spikes were dripping down her skin, leaving hissing red skin. The flames surged and gathered in her palms and she sneered towards Kuroko. Just how many degrees did that girl carry around!?

_She's not a matriarch, yet—! _Kuroko gritted her teeth. Some vampires acquired special abilities once turned, but for most that was something that only happened if they were ever to reach the status of matriarch. Strong individuals did exist however, and any abilities learnt while they were human may be preserved after turning. Most likely, this girl had been a fire mage, and she was now both powerful with magic and ridiculously strong – with an insane regeneration to boot.

Kuroko was at a disadvantage. Human versus vampire was always at a disadvantage, but in this case even more so. The occasional blast of electricity somewhere behind her was reassuring, but it also meant Mikoto was being held up.

"Sh-Shirai-san." Uiharu stood in the throng of people, looking nervous. The vampire girl was coming closer, the wounds in her head closing up slowly, and tossed Uiharu a look before glancing back at Kuroko. Kuroko pulled back, then gritted her teeth and growled.

The girl grinned. "Yes~ You are quite interesting, all of you. To even be able to injure my little firestarter like this, I'm impressed by your fighting ability. The Railgun brought me some nice gifts~"

Kuroko was surprised to hear her speak, but she wasn't about to be fooled. "What do you want, _Queen_?"

"Ooh?" The girl looked pleased, and started moving around her in a wide circle. "You've figured it out, huh? Wow, now I want to collect you up even more~"

Kuroko had a sneaking suspicion. "What do you mean, _collect_?"

Leaving blazes of flames in her wake, the girl kept smiling. "I look the world over for any and all special humans. Those I deem worthy are added to my collection. Charlene, here, was hunted in her homeland for her rare and powerful fire skills. You wouldn't believe the things she went through before I found her and released her from the painful memories. Now she will help me collect you. I want to know all of your stories.

"In this town alone I have a group of incredibly interesting collections. And the Railgun's little toy store will be a nice addition to the most magnificent collection in the vampire world!"

Kuroko grit her teeth. "I am not joining your pack. None of us are!"

Uiharu, though looking pale and hiding between the unresponsive villagers, nodded fiercely.

"Why, do you think I'm giving you a choice? Apart from yourself, whom I believe is hiding a most incredible secret behind that silver collar, the Railgun has found herself a most interesting magician—" The girl eyed Uiharu, who shrank back, "and the third one seems to me like a good friend to Misaka-san. In general, I guess you could say that I want anything Misaka-san has."

The girl was grinning – no, she had to correct that impression. The girl herself had yet to show any emotion besides bestial rage; this was the Queen acting through her pack member's body. Kuroko crouched lightly, ready to teleport on a moment's notice if need be. Uiharu was on the other side of the girl, but a fire mage wouldn't be able to hinder Kuroko's greatest weapon of instantaneous movement. At least not unless she could act within a second's time frame, which was the time it took for Kuroko to calculate correctly.

Any further development was cut off by an incredibly loud blast, which momentarily deafened Kuroko. Blinding light washed over the square and Kuroko snapped her head around, staring in terror at the dissipating railgun which had just torn through the top floor of the building behind them. The shockwave spread over the town square and knocked the nearest villagers over; debris rained over them as well and Uiharu ducked down, shrieking while shielding her head.

"Oh?" The girl in front of her looked up, flames snapping into the air. Her voice sounded muffled through the ringing in Kuroko's ears. "She took out Hercules with that one." Her grin widened and her fangs seemed to be burning just like the rest of her body. "She killed the only one who'll be able to make a complete recovery. Interesting. The Railgun is very interesting!" She glanced back at Kuroko and Kuroko tensed, drops of sweat gathering on her brow. "Almost as interesting as the humans she brought!"

If her ears had been working properly, Kuroko might have noticed earlier; or if Uiharu wasn't busy covering on the ground in fear, she might have seen it. As it were, Kuroko didn't notice until the sound of running footsteps were almost upon her; she turned her head, only to see a flash of Saten-san's expressionless face before the battle mage's fist hit her squarely in the face. Kuroko was knocked off her feet, sliding across the cobblestones while her nose burst with blood.

She gasped for air and sluggishly got to her feet, only to realize Saten-san was not alone.

Saijid the shaman was rubbing his neck and sighing. "Yeah, that's what he gets for insisting on taking on a matriarch, I guess. Me, I'd much rather be here with a bunch of cute human girls."

He grinned in Uiharu's direction, and his fangs glinted in the flames from the girl. "I've always wanted to taste such cuties~"

There were two puncture marks in Saten-san's neck, and her eyes held a strange light. _She's fallen under the Queen's influence!_

"This one does have a set of interesting skills." The Queen said through the vampire girl's mouth. "I wonder if it can counter your teleportation?"

Saten-san clenched her hands. "Ultimate slowmo!"

Kuroko did not even see her move before the world exploded in pain.

XXX

Mikoto flung a hand out; another bolt of lightning crashed into the wall of the nearest building, narrowly missing the guy who kept jumping around like a spider. She breathed heavily, charges leaving her bangs in bursts. Some of them were double. _This is bad… I'm starting to feel dazed. _She glared ahead, one arm hanging by her side. Blood ran down her tattered shirt from a gash in her upper arm, and half of her face was red from a cut in her forehead. That enormous guy who'd bit Saten-san had charged her after that, and his strength was right out ridiculous. He'd crushed her to the wall, and cracked several ribs on the impact. She'd had to resort to her railgun on that guy, but even blasting a hole in his chest hadn't entirely killed him off. He was lying on the ground further away, smoking and twitching.

Whatever, as long as she didn't have to deal with that annoyance. Healing all this damage caused her to lose strength faster than she liked. Countless small bleeding wounds added to the drain, and the alcohol didn't help matters. As soon as one wound closed up, a new one appeared. They were trying to drain her without risking direct confrontation for more than a second at a time, using the citizens as shields from her long range attacks. As much as it annoyed her, it was an effective tactic.

_If this goes on, I… _she glanced at the citizens on either side, the children and parents and elderly – some of which might have been her friends, once. Her gut curled sickeningly. _I can't risk harming them! _It was all severely hindering, not only in the physical sense.

The clink of a sword pulled her attention; the guy with the giant weapon stood far outside her current reach, and the silver seemed to glow faintly. Some kind of enchant, maybe. The cut on her arm came from that thing, and she hadn't really figured out how the vampire managed to dodge her 360 degrees counter attack.

The vampire called Hajime Saito had fainted, and he would die soon enough without her attention. With no time for his body to enter limitbreak, only doing whatever it could to keep him alive, he was pretty much useless at this point. The shaman had left, taking Saten-san through the pub that now had only one floor.

Three remained. She glared at the vampires surrounding her, and the citizens that had inched in closer and closer since the encounter started. She couldn't lash out randomly with her lightning. She couldn't charge ahead with the risk of sending people flying into the walls around them. The humans stood entirely still, watching.

"I'm surprised." The woman with the red dress rested her mechanic glove on one shoulder, standing behind a row of adults and their kids. "I'd heard the kinslayer would refrain from killing humans if possible, but this is getting ridiculous, you know?"

"She's locking down her own strength." The spiderman was on the wall ahead, just low enough for her to not have a clear shot over the heads of the pub guests that had poured out of the building. Perhaps they'd learned after the railgun that, if given a clear shot, she'd take them down. "And here I thought fighting a matriarch would be exciting." He clanked his fists together and his muscles rippled beneath his open shirt. "I bet I could knock her out with a hit to the head."

Mikoto was not about to argue. She was injured and healing slowly, but losing a lot of blood in the process.

"Damn…" She shifted unsteadily as a spell of dizziness struck her. It was like facing Gilmore all over again, only this time there was no hunger involved, and no limitbreak. Not that that would have helped her against vampires the likes of these. Going on a mindless rage would more likely just lessen her chance of victory. She gulped down a bout of air and gritted her teeth. Losing too much blood, too fast. At this rate she'd pass out too.

They were not unscathed either. She'd burned a mark into the spider man's chest when he dared himself come too close, and the woman was carrying a rasp on her cheek from her claws, though it was already healing. Mikoto had tried closing in on them in the beginning, but each time she did, another one attacked from behind, and the villagers were entirely too close for comfort. She felt like she was being suffocated.

But as it were, they were at a standstill, and she was the one worse for it.

"What… what do you want?" She gasped, attempting to clarify the situation if nothing else. "I'm… I'm sorry for intruding on your feeding grounds. I didn't realize…"

The woman burst into laughter. "You _didn't realize_? What are you, some fledgling newbie?"

Mikoto gritted her teeth and stared at the ground.

"A matriarch walks into town and doesn't even realize it's the domain of another matriarch. I'm astounded at the level of stupidity in this one."

"Well, seeing as she has no pack of her own I suppose we could only expect as much." The guy with the bandaged fists was grinning crookedly. "I guess being at the top doesn't really mean a whole lot without a pack to back you up, eh?"

Her eyes burned and electric charges snaked from her shoulders, dissipating into the air. _Saten-san… Kazari… Kuroko… _Their faces flashed past her mind and the guilt built in her throat. She should have realized. The moment she sat her foot in that shaman cabin, she should have known. She should have been able to lead them away, avoid this town, and keep them safe. Instead Saten-san was bitten, she didn't know where Kuroko was and she could only pray Kazari was safe. Really, what kind of matriarch was she anyway? If she couldn't even take care of her friends, she was better off alone.

The woman suddenly gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't stand this." Grabbing a citizen by his shoulder and allowing her claws to dig into his skin, she glared at Mikoto. "Listen, brat. You're about five times younger than me and yet you're already a matriarch. You have no idea how much that pisses me off, and yet you're nothing but a fledgling in more ways than one." She flashed her fangs in a grin. "What do _we _want? Please, don't kid me. It's not about what _we _want. It's about what our Queen wants, always."

Mikoto stared at her. "Queen…" She'd heard that name before. Although she was not particularly well-versed in the vampire society, having never been initiated into a pack and then marked a kinslayer, she did know of some of the other matriarchs. _The Queen was… the one with the power to manipulate…_

The woman pushed the man away and he stumbled sideways into a little girl, both gazes as empty as always and still staring straight ahead. The woman sneered at them. "Disgusting, aren't they? But that's fine. They're merely food. Thanks to our Queen, we always have enough willing prey to eat. We don't even need to compete with each other." She approached a woman and put her fangs to her neck. The woman merely bent her head as if offering her neck up for grabs, and Mikoto's guts twisted.

"…that's wrong."

The vampire looked shocked, and straightened up. "What the hell?"

Mikoto gritted her teeth, glaring at vampire. "That's wrong. Treating them like livestock… they are humans!"

"That's exactly why they're just food!" The other vampire snarled and shoved the woman too, away. "Don't come here and talk about what's wrong, you who killed and ate countless of our kin! Now _that's _what's wrong! Drinking a vampire's blood not of your own pack should have killed you! What kind of freak would prefer killing their own kin over humans anyway!?"

There was a whirlwind of fire in her chest and Mikoto's breath was starting to grow shallow. "Kazari, Saten-san, Kuroko… they're not livestock! They're my friends!"

The woman laughed loudly. "That's rich! I see, our Queen has found some interesting humans indeed!"

Mikoto's eyes widened.

"I'm sure your _friends_ will do fine as part of our Queen's collection. Too bad you won't be able to enjoy turning them in her stead, cannibal!" Her shrill laughter was cut short when Mikoto's hand latched onto her throat and the claws of her other hand speared the woman's guts.

"Guh!?" She gurgled in surprise, blood gathering in her mouth and trailing down her chin dripping onto Mikoto's arm. "Whad de fuck?"

Mikoto stared at her chest.

"Shit, Bella!" the spider man called out for his pack member, but she laughed, more blood spraying out of her mouth.

"Damn id, kid. You're way doo fasd." She had been hiding behind the humans because she thought she was safe there. But she had ventured too close. At this range, Mikoto did not need to kill any humans to reach her with a charge. They had merely been pushed off their feet, as the shockwave was not powerful enough to throw them helplessly into the walls.

Mikoto raised her head and gazed into Bella's eyes. Her lips pulled up into a grin and she leaned in, licking the blood from the woman's chin. "You taste vile. But it'll do. It's been a while, but I need to replace this lost blood somehow." She hoisted her claws higher into her guts and the woman hiccupped, eyes widening as the pain intensified.

"Bella!" The spiderman was about to charge in, but the woman screamed.

"Edward, no!" Whether it was because of her yell or not, he stiffened. Mikoto sensed the guy with the giant sword somewhere behind her, but he too seemed hesitant to approach. Good. She'd taken them by surprise.

The woman coughed again, arms trembling. Yet she grinned. "You druly are a madriarch afder all, huh." She spat out a mouthful of blood. "Brat."

Mikoto did not wait for her to speak again and dug her teeth into Bella's neck.

XXX

Saten-san was a tougher opponent than Kuroko had anticipated. Whatever that _ultimate slowmo _was, it made the battle mage move with the speed of sound, or so it appeared, and her punches hurt like all hell. Luckily, it didn't last long, and the girl looked dazed as it ended.

_I'm sorry, Saten-san! _Silently offering an apology, Kuroko grabbed Saten-san's wrist and teleported her away. Eighty meters was her limit, but she hoped dropping into the middle of a crowd of people would hinder her friend's return to a certain degree.

"Kiyaaah!" Uiharu's terrified scream caught her attention; the shaman was above her, pulling Uiharu to her feet by her hair.

Wiping blood from her nose and ignoring the dull thumping left behind, Kuroko pulled her flintlock gun out of the holster and aimed at the shaman. At this range she wouldn't be able to aim very well, but she could at least hope to hit his torso and cause some damage. Her finger had barely found the trigger however, before a ball of fire blasted past her line of sight. The stinging heat made her wince and retreat.

Saijid held Uiharu captive, turning towards Kuroko as if to show off. Then he dug his fangs into her neck and Uiharu gasped sharply.

"What are you doing!?" Kuroko roared, but her knees trembled; she was hurting, and facing two vampires and a brain-washed Saten-san was not a good setup. The battle mage was making her way back, pushing citizens out of the way. There was no telling if she'd attack or not once her way was clear.

What did the Queen want, anyway?

"One bite and my Queen may spread her influence." Saijid grinned, pulling his teeth out of Uiharu's neck. The girl looked dazed, a far-away look in her eyes.

Right, that was how she operated. So they were attempting to bit all of them, while keeping Mikoto out of the way? Such a dirty trick, but Kuroko had to admit, they were doing pretty well.

_I won't let it end like this! _She was a vampire hunter of Judgment, blessed with the rare ability of teleportation. If she couldn't even defend herself against a gang of vampires, what good was she?

"Now it's your turn~" the flaming vampire girl stepped towards her, and that's when Kuroko moved. Teleporting up and forward, she produced a bundle of holy water bottles – her last ones – and shattered them in her hand, freeing the water inside. Saijid roared when the liquid rained over him and his skin started sizzling – that was the effect she wanted, not like with Mikoto who hadn't even flinched at all. She planted her knees in his face and then teleported again, landing on the cobblestones and picking out more spikes.

The burning girl was quicker, releasing streams of fire across the ground. Kuroko back away, teleporting her spikes but hitting Saijid's arm rather than his chest, as he moved and threw off her calculations. It still made him hiss and jerk though, and Kuroko swung her gun around, flintlock loaded and ready to shoot.

That was when the building which had been torn in two by the railgun earlier suddenly exploded outwards. Rubble rained over everyone nearby but none of them made any effort of running. Following the explosion was a trail of lightning and smoke, and Kuroko's heart leapt. _Mikoto! _But her joy was soon replaced by fear. Bloody, sizzling, and strung with explosive power, the matriarch stood up from the crevice she'd torn into the ground, and bit into the neck of the vampire she'd caught.

Both Kuroko and the vampires froze in their tracks, staring at the scene ahead. Mikoto's hair was flaring, black horns sprouting from her forehead like floating black sand, and the veins on her arms and neck were throbbing against her skin. There was no doubt that drinking vampire blood gave her more vampiric features, and Mikoto was completely devoted to her meal. Kuroko's heart gave a violent throb. She clutched the front of her jacket and pulled in a sharp breath. Her eyes were trained on the two of them, and her pupils trembled as she saw the trails of blood running down their skin – Mikoto was drenched in blood, her own or others' – a strange taste spread inside her mouth. Before she knew it her breathing came in small growls and her muscles tightened.

"What the hell is she doing?" Saijid was aghast and the burning vampire looked shocked.

"She's drinking his blood." Kuroko muttered.

Saijid looked at his fellow vampire. "Charlie! What the hell should we do?"

There was nothing _to_ do. Kuroko stared in awe and increasing stress as Mikoto finished her meal, tossing the vampire aside which sent his drained body hurtling through the air and crashing into a building beside the town square. Lazy tendrils of black sand twirled up from the ground around her. She was magnificent, terrifying, and too strong for any of them to cope with. Kuroko's brow broke out into a sweat. _This is how she became a matriarch solely by slaying vampires. _It was beyond reason. Normally, drinking the blood of a vampire not of her own pack should have been like poison. But Mikoto was able to do so, and not only that, but her strength was growing as the blood was taken up into her system. She seemed more regal, more like a true matriarch, than ever. The intensity in the air was immense, the incredible aura of the strongest of vampires heavy against their shoulders, pressing them down.

Mikoto glanced their way, setting flaming black eyes into the two vampires, whom both froze like boulders. Even Kuroko couldn't move. The matriarch turned fully towards them, stepped out of the crater left from her charge, and then she swayed and fell over sideways into a heap.

Kuroko blinked twice. For a few seconds they just stood there, but Mikoto did not get back up. Instead, she started laughing, and rolled over to her back. "Oh man, this feels grrrrrreat!"

_She's completely drunk!? _While Kuroko was stunned into horrified silence, Mikoto sat up, and though her bearing seemed unstable, she suddenly locked eyes with Kuroko. Unsettled by the black vampire eyes and the horns on her head and well, everything really (_why does she seem even hotter now!?_), Kuroko was even more terrified by the grin spreading on her lover's face.

"Kuroko!"

In an instant the matriarch was in front of her, the shockwave of her charge knocking everyone else off their feet – but not Kuroko, because Mikoto grabbed her shoulder. Kuroko stared into her eyes and at those swirling horns, body drenched in sweat at their sudden close proximity. The vampire in front of her was so pumped on blood that Kuroko's first reaction was to flee. But she could not compute any coordinates in her brain and Mikoto brushed her hat off, revealing her furry ears.

"I wanna play with you~"

Kuroko's entire body grew numb as a lethal claw brushed by her ear and her shoulders jumped when Mikoto leaned in. A tendril of sand passed by Kuroko's sleeve and the cloth was neatly sawed off; all survival instincts kicked in at once. _No, no, no, no no no! _

"No!" She backed off and stumbled away, heart racing in her throat. "This is not the time for games!"

"Damn right." She hit the torso of someone else behind her, and looked up into the snarling face of Saijid. His machete was raised and his eyes smoking black. Kuroko had nowhere to dodge and her mind was totally blank. _I'll die._

There was a thunderous snarl and the air shook around them. Black tendrils lashed out and cut into Saijid's body; his arm was sawed off and a spray of blood showered over Kuroko's face. It was like someone shot her in the head. Her chest exploded and her sight blackened. She roared as her muscles stretched and changed shape, like some giant troll played a game of twisting her body to a new figure. It hurt, too much to think; she must have blacked out, but felt herself stumble, and too many legs helped stabilized her body. She shook her head, blinking, trying to see. Through the black haze she saw Mikoto, and she had fallen to her knees with blood gushing out of her mouth, something glittering white piercing out of her abdomen. _No!_ Kuroko couldn't figure out her legs, stumbling sideways, hitting Saijid who lay on the ground.

"What the fuck is that?" His voice, strained with pain. "Now she's a mutt!?" Blood everywhere. Kuroko inhaled rapidly, panic surfacing. _What's going on? _She was growling, snarling, the scent of blood clouding her head, yet – she could still think. _I'm… _she finally got her feet straight and stopped, staring ahead. She was closer to the ground than normal, and the world looked and smelled weird. Her ears flicked.

Wolf.

_Holy fucking crap I'm a goddamn— _

But there were more pressing matters. Before her eyes, Mikoto hunched over and vomited a puddle of blood. A giant sword speared right through her body and blood kept gushing out.

Someone was laughing and Kuroko realized it was the fire vampire. She was staring at Mikoto with unveiled glee, and further away, in what remained of the ruins of the building that Mikoto had smashed to pieces, stood a third vampire with spiky blond hair. He had thrown the sword. The matriarch was drunk, and had failed to notice while busy ripping Saijid apart.

Mikoto was bleeding. A lot. Her eyes were wide in surprise, and her horns withered and drizzled to the ground harmlessly.

"Hahaha!" The fire vampire was laughing gleefully. "I knew it! You _are _a werewolf! This is the best surprise in so long. I am sad to see it becoming this bloody, but don't worry, I'll fix this up to the best of my ability~" The girl's malicious grin locked on Kuroko. "I think I will have to bite you myself now~"

Kuroko snarled, a burst of rage filling her body; but she was unsteady and not very keen on burning up, so baring her teeth was as far as she went for any attack. Could she even teleport like this? She wasn't entirely sure yet that it wouldn't end with leaving something behind.

But the girl's flames died off, reduced into a smoldering crackle across her skin. Her eyes lost the sickening glint, and the girl blinked, then turned around and knelt on the ground. Kuroko tensed, but around her, both Saten-san and Uiharu did the same. Kuroko was gripped by a sudden chill.

_Now what? _She realized the entire town had grown silent. While the villagers had never said anything before, now it was like a giant hush had washed over the premises. Kuroko's rapid breath was the only sound to be heard, and she was starting to feel like she was doing something wrong by making them. _Mikoto… _her lover was still bleeding, but Kuroko's acute hearing picked up the strained breathing. Still alive.

The clack of a heel broke the silence. Someone stepped forth on top of the building in front of them, and when Kuroko looked up, her eyes widened.

She was magnificent. Long blonde hair fell past her shoulders; a fine curvy body complemented by a large bust; white stockings, gloved arms leaving the fingers free as to allow deadly claws to show off without ripping the cloth. The woman above them on the roof had a pair of floating horns sprouting from her forehead just like Mikoto had displayed, but these were white, seemingly like the silky cloth of a wedding dress, and there was an equally beautiful indecisive shape floating behind her back, like a cape.

The sight of another matriarch sent a shock of fear through Kuroko's system, and she froze up. Before Mikoto, she had seen none of the seven matriarchs, but she knew. This was the ultimate vampire, and she was far more deadly than Mikoto at the moment.

Her eyes twinkled. "What a delightful view_._ Welcome, dear pup, to my Village of Silence." The cape flared and Kuroko realized it was wings.

The matriarch lightly jumped off the roof and hovered through the air until high heels touched the ground. It was nothing like Mikoto. While the one known as Railgun radiated an air of strength and dominance, giving the impression that the very earth would shatter if she so willed it, this woman was the exact opposite. She was light, elegant, gentle. Yet there was no doubt. This was one of the oldest vampires around. One of the strongest. She was so totally in control of the situation that she radiated an air of calmness; no stress, no competition.

The one who could control minds with a single bite from one of her pack members.

Shokuhou Misaki, the Queen.

Kuroko tensed as the matriarch came closer and she backed off a step. Misaki stopped beside Mikoto, casting a glance down at her. Misaki's lips pulled up into a smirk, revealing slender, pearly white fangs.

"Really, is this the ability of Railgun, the bastard kinslayer?"

Mikoto did not answer nor look at her, probably concentrating all her strength on closing the gaping wound in her body enough to not bleed to death. The blood had stopped gushing out but the silver sword was still lodged in her body. Crazy regeneration, but the sword was really pulling things to a stop.

"How can you even call yourself a matriarch when you have no pack ability?" Misaki sighed and then lodged her razorthin claws into Mikoto's chest. Mikoto gasped, blood trailing from her mouth down her chin, and Misaki pulled her from the ground, sword and all, like she weighed nothing. Now Mikoto was glaring at her, yet she didn't fight, arms hanging by her side.

"Too wounded to fight back, hm?" Misaki eyed her up and down. "You had a hard time against my wonderful collection, didn't you, cannibal? Cloud's sword ability did a good number on you, but I believe you left them in far worse states. Whatever should I do to you?"

Mikoto gritted her teeth, and Misaki sighed and threw her away. Hitting the ground caused Mikoto to cry out in pain, and Kuroko tensed and snarled at the sight. It was like something pushed her forward, but then the vampire matrairch was right in front of her, slipping a finger in under the silver collar around her neck, pointed claw touching the underside of her chin. Kuroko stiffened.

"Such a cute little pup. I can't believe Misaka-san has something like this loyal to her~" Misaki looked thrilled. "How about you become my vampire werewolf pup? Ah, but…" she eyed Kuroko's body while Kuroko stood paralyzed. "I cannot drink you dry while in this form, now can I? All this werewolf blood would be far too much for my poor brain ability. It is dangerous, you know?" She cocked her head as if asking a question. "One can go crazy from the power it brings. So, I guess I will just have to make you a thrall instead with my bite ability~"

The idea of becoming this woman's mindless slave was terrifying, and every hair on Kuroko's body stood on end as the matriarch leaned in, gaping and showing off those horrifying fangs. While thin and elegant, they looked deadly all the same.

"Ah, you smell quite lovely~" She sounded drugged, as if Kuroko's scent alone was enough to enthrall her. The reaction was almost like how Mikoto had acted upon sniffing her ears. But this woman was not Mikoto at all. She was not attempting to seduce Kuroko, or asking for permission. This was a matriarch who after hundreds of years was quite pleased with doing whatever she wanted.

It happened in an instant. One second her fangs had been brushing across Kuroko's fur, the next she stopped, without biting. Kuroko looked up and was shocked. _Saten-san!? _The battle mage was up, holding Saijid's giant machete, and she had slashed the weapon right into Misaki's wing.

Or rather, the wing had blocked the attack from hitting her body. Saten-san was straining, but the weapon wouldn't budge at all, and the wing itself was unscathed. _A force field? _Kuroko realized there was more to the matriarch than what a first glance would reveal. Misaki turned her head, looking at Saten in confused delight.

"Oh? What is this?"

Saten-san gritted her teeth, her temples looking quite strained and beads of sweat covering her face. "I won't let some freak lady tell me what to do."

How the heck was she able to break the mind control? Kuroko stared at Uiharu but she was still kneeling beside Saijid, who was slowly healing from Mikoto's attack.

"Grrrrraaawr! Maximum strength!" The battle mage'd muscles flexed and she finally managed to pull the machete back and prepared to strike again. "I may look weak but I know enough chants to protect my god damn brain!" She lashed out again, but this time Misaki was quicker, flicking her away with a finger to the forehead.

"Gah!" Saten-san was thrown through the air, landing with a crash on the ground.

"She enchanted her own brain?" Misaki sounded surprised, and then she chuckled. "Misaka-san sure has brought me some interesting gifts! This is marvelous!"

"Don't you make fun of us!" Saten-san was on her feet once more, though sweaty, and Kuroko couldn't believe her eyes when the battle mage proceeded to grab the handle of the sword that had speared Mikoto. "Sorry, Misaka-san, but this is gonna hurt!"

She put one foot onto Mikoto's back, and then she pulled the sword out. Mikoto cried in pain and blood gushed out anew as the wounds reopened, but Saten-san did not stop until the entire thing was out. Longer than her, the battle mage swung the giant sword towards Misaki and yelled, "Burning phoenix!"

The weapon burst into flames and although the fire itself would do no more damage to the matriarch than the silver, it did look ominous. Kuroko had never known just how much strength the battle mage was hiding, but apparently more than one member of their group held hidden potential.

Misaki seemed to think the same thing. She was laughing in delight, and her eyes twinkled at the sight of Mikoto's agonizing form and Saten-san's determined expression.

"Can you even swing that thing?"

Saten-san gritted her teeth, but Kuroko could see the strain in her arms and the wobble in her legs. Not only were she probably still affected by the alcohol she and Mikoto must have poisoned themselves with, but the sword was too heavy. Even if she could swing it, there was no way Misaki would let herself be hit.

"Shirai-san!" Saten-san bit out her name and Kuroko jumped. "Bite her!"

_What? _Kuroko was totally lost.

"What can a human excuse for a pack do against us?" Misaki smirked, still holding Kuroko captive.

"I can beat the crap out of you!" Saten-san's grip tightened around the sword hilt. "Maximum strength! Maximum speed!" Her body grew strung like a wire and her ponytail swung from the forces playing in the air. Then she charged right at Misaki and Kuroko whimpered, _she'll die!_

Yet something appeared between them and blocked Saten-san's furious swing. It was the blonde man who owned the giant sword. He had moved with incredible speed and blocked Saten-san's swing with his wrists; there was a loud clang on impact. Wrist guards; these guys were prepared for anything.

"It is delicious to see such dedication, but sadly a human pack member can never beat a true pack member. Cloud, please deal with this one – but do leave her alive."

"Of course, my Queen!"

He pulled out a knife from his belt and crouched in front of Saten-san. The battle mage roared and swung the sword again, but he merely blocked it with his knife. In face of other weapons, silver was no stronger than metal. The only reason silver was used to fight vampires was because of its effect. In this case, the only thing the vampire had to do was to wait until Saten-san no longer had any strength to swing her weapon, and then move in.

Kuroko stared as they exchanged blows, but then Misaki turned back to her. "Charlie, please make sure the other girl doesn't pull a similar stunt. Now then, where were we? Oh right. To enslave you before Misaka-san can recover."

She leaned in and her fangs brushed by Kuroko's neck again.

It was as if Saten-san's words exploded in her head. Perhaps it was because of the intense fear or the feeling of having the world crumble beneath her feet. Kuroko clamped down onto Misaki's shoulder and was shocked when the skin broke beneath her teeth and blood spilled forth. Misaki shrieked and pulled away, releasing Kuroko at last. It must be a shock for her too, suddenly being bit like that – but Kuroko did not let the confusion rule her actions for long.

_Can I even do this as a wolf? _There was nothing to do but try. Opening her mouth wide, Kuroko filled her chest with air and pictured her holy light in her mind. _Gnihctib! _The sphere of light gathered in her mouth and Misaki hurriedly slid away – not taking chances, that seemed more like her style – but Kuroko aimed after her.

The beam erupted from her jaws and speared through the air. Misaki soared into the air and the beam blasted through humans on the sphere – harmless to them, but the fire mage that had been holding Uiharu was soaked in holy light and shrieked under the burns that it brought out.

"Uh!?" While the vampire collapsed to the ground and rolled around in pain, Uiharu jerked, her eyes clearing. The same happened to the villagers behind her, and they looked even more clueless than her. "Saten-san! Shirai-san!?"

"Busy, can't talk!" Saten-san smacked the sword at the vampire again and, fluttering above them, Misaki sighed.

"At this rate I cannot hope to collect you all without damaging you." She looked near bored, even with the wound in her shoulder; it was no more than a graze, really. "I ought to…" but then her eyes widened and Kuroko's gaze snapped in the same direction.

Mikoto was on her feet. She had apparently used the distraction offered by the fight between Saten-san and the blonde vampire in order to drag herself over to Saijid. The shaman was now all dried up and in need of serious blood transfer if he was going to survive, and Mikoto's crazy regeneration had kicked in thanks to the fresh refillment of blood. The wound was closing and electric currents snapped from her bangs.

Misaki smirked. "Oh I see. Drinking vampire blood speeds up your regeneration ability, hmm~" she flapped her wings once and rose higher into the air. "Such a dreary ability."

_Mikoto! _Kuroko was so happy to see her she couldn't help the wagging tail. It was clumsy, but she managed to walk over to her lover, and stroked her head into her thigh.

"Damn. I'm never going to drink Campari again." The matriarch wiped her mouth with what remained of her sleeve and acknowledged Kuroko's affection with a brush over her head. It was enough to send Kuroko's heart racing.

"You've done far more damage to my collection than I like, Railgun." Misaki said. "How are you going to repay me?"

Mikoto let out a deep breath. "Don't you have like a billion pack members all over the world? Not like you'll notice one lost sheep, right?"

"All my sheep are priceless, however. It is only fair that I get some of yours in return, no?" Misaki sighed theatrically. "If you hand me the werewolf I will consider leaving you the others."

Mikoto's body tensed and her hand stilled on Kuroko's head.

"No?" Misaki grinned. "Then I will have to take it by force, I guess." She snapped her fingers and there was a jolt in Uiharu, then her eyes grew blank once more. _She was still in control!? _Kuroko growled, but the clank of a giant weapon hitting the ground pulled her attention. Saten-san was grabbing her head, grimacing in pain.

The villagers all turned towards them like an army of undead and then marched forward. Kuroko tensed at the sight of all those expressionless faces marching on them, but Mikoto sighed.

"What did you call this, your Village of Silence? So far it's been rather noisy if you ask me." She flung a hand out and a spear of lightning struck the vampire Saten-san had been fighting, rattling his body from head to toe. He screamed and clenched his head, but the electric current only strengthened its surge, and Kuroko slowly backed off as Mikoto's entire body started sparkling.

"You're full of yourself just because I was drunk and unable to fight back. Hiding behind innocent spectators and slowly wearing me down." She glared up at the other matriarch, slowly upping the output of her power until the vampire at her mercy clawed at his head and eyes, screaming in agony as his body convulsed. Kuroko was both stunned and awed. Aside from when pushed to the brink in limitbreak, she'd never thought she'd see Mikoto act without a care for the wellbeing of her victim.

"Well, the alcohol is all bled out now, so I'm perfectly sober!"

Finally he collapsed on the ground, in a smoking, sizzling heap, and the electricity died off. Just like that, he was out of the game. The sky rumbled above them.

"Kuroko." Mikoto said. "After all this, I'll make up for yesterday. You just do what you do best, okay? Free these people!"

Kuroko's eyes widened as the matriarch charged ahead. The sky rumbled again and a lightning strike struck down towards Misaki. Kuroko's heart surged, but the electricity continued right past the woman and hit the ground in a blast of fire. A fine force field was surrounding Misaki, although the refined matriarch looked slightly more sweaty at this point.

What was Kuroko supposed to do? She glanced at the dried out Saijid, at Cloud who lay steaming on the ground, and at Charlie, who must have fainted after taking that gnitchib head on. Wait… her eyes widened. Mikoto had not only knocked out that blonde guy because it would help Saten-san. What had they been saying? With a single bite from a pack member, Misaki could control the minds of the human?

But what if it also worked in reverse – what if, once all of her pack members in the area was out cold, that control could be broken?

There was no more reason to wait. Kuroko drew a deep breath and raised her head towards the sky.

_JUDGMENT DESU NO!_

XXX

There was still a painful twinge in her chest, but she would not let that hinder her at this point. Mikoto poured all of her strength into her legs and launched up at Misaki with a roar.

The other matriarch flapped her wings and dodged aside, making her claws miss by a hair's width. _Damn those wings! _Mikoto flung a lightning strike out, which hit Misaki's force field and deflected to the sides. With an annoyed click of her tongue Mikoto landed on the ground. Around her, the town's citizens were closing in, as if planning to press her towards the edge of the town square. At any rate, they were reducing her fighting area once more.

Misaki's laughter flittered down. "Are you challenging me to a direct confrontation? You don't even have your wings out. Do abominations even _have _wings?"

"I don't need wings." Mikoto stated, watching the faces of the citizens closest to her. They weren't looking at her really, but walking right towards her as if meaning to mow her down. "Besides, you've already lost this fight, Misaki. All of your pack members are knocked out or dying. However…" she raised her head to look at the blond matriarch, black eyes locking on black. "I still have my friends."

Misaki chuckled. "_Friends_? You mean those human collectibles? You are a strange parasite in the vampire world, Railgun, but don't come here and tell me your _human friends _can—" She cut off abruptly when the sky above them burst open. It looked like the clouds were speared by starlight and it engulfed the entire town square. But it wasn't starlight. It burned against their skin; holy light, thin and stretched out to cover a large area. It was not powerful enough to hurt the vampire matriarchs; however, it did affect the villagers. They blinked and regained their senses one after the other, stared at the scene and the ones nearest to the ongoing fight pulled backwards in alarm.

"What in the world is going on?"

"They are vampires!"

Mikoto grinned as the look on Misaki's face grew terrified.

"What the heck, that's cheating!"

"It's not cheating, it's the power of promised sex!" Mikoto sprinted forward and jumped into the air again. This time her leap sent her crashing into Misaki, and she wound her arms around her chest.

"Stop it – let go, you fool!" Misaki frantically flapped her wings, but Mikoto changed the power of the magnetism below them and soon she was unable to keep them both airborne. They both fell to the ground in a crash. Mikoto did not waste a single breath before an explosion of electricity left her body and Misaki screamed.

"Looks like your force field doesn't help on direct contact!" Mikoto grinned, but let the electricity disperse before it could knock the woman out. Misaki was left gasping for air and the ground sizzled around them. Mikoto grinned into Misaki's face and then leaned in, unable to resist touching her lips. "Maybe I'll drink your blood next."

Misaki hissed and lunged out with her claws, but Mikoto easily blocked that and shocked her again. Misaki cried out, convulsing in pain. Her horns were dissipating and the wings at her back were shimmering as her concentration waned.

"Your strength lies in your control over people and the power of your pack." Mikoto stated. "And as long as your pack members are around and aware, that control cannot be broken. You are a great opponent for humans, but you underestimated the _human collectibles _I call friends." She increased the force of the electricity and Misaki's face twisted in pain. She tried to raise her arms and Mikoto grabbed them, pressing them down. She leaned in again, tracing her lips across the smooth skin of Misaki's throat. "I've never tasted a matriarch."

"Ghh—" Misaki gulped and the motion set fire to Mikoto's insides. She placed her fangs on Misaki's neck and bit down. A sharp gasp left Misaki's mouth. Mikoto was reminded of the strange sensation those thorny vines had given her back in Kiyama's yard. Was it really that good? She bit as deep as she could and Misaki's blood trickled out. She caught it with her tongue, then sucked at the wound and relished at the taste. It was nothing like Kuroko, but it was far better than normal vampires. Misaki whimpered and squirmed.

"It's - stop~"

Mikoto had no plans for stopping. She needed blood to replace what had been lost and the taste of Misaki was growing on her; rich and full of flavor, it enveloped her taste buds in velvet and was so easy to swallow. More than normal hunger, it was like this blood sated something on a deeper level, something she'd been craving but didn't know of. Misaki groaned beneath her, trying to get free but not really giving it her all.

"It's – so goooood~" she complained, and Mikoto purred in response; there was so much blood here, lots and lots—a sharp edge appeared in front of her eyes, just centimeters away from her face. She stopped mid-swallow and stared at the twinkling silver.

"Are you going to kill her?"

It was Saten-san. The battle mage had picked up Saijid's machete and approached the two matriarchs, interrupting the moment. Mikoto sensed lingering magic in her, probably from the enchantments she'd imbued herself with earlier.

The battle mage looked determined. "If you do, what will happen to her pack?"

Mikoto swallowed the blood in her mouth and then pulled away, leaving Misaki gasping for air. She seemed calm enough, dazed even. Mikoto stared at her heaving chest.

"Her pack?" The word felt alien. Did it matter?

Saten pulled the machete away. "If killing her means bringing harm to her pack, then I don't think we should do so."

Mikoto stared at Misaki still, and then, a chuckle escaped her. "Sorry Saten-san. But yeah, you're right. We shouldn't sink to those levels." She stood up and sighed. "Still… Misaki."

The other matriarch jerked and then clambered away, glaring at Mikoto with a flushed face.

"This isn't your town any longer. It's my birth town and it's under my protection now."

Misaki scowled. "You and what pack?"

"Me. And my friends, if they care to." Mikoto stared at her, unrelenting. Misaki glared back, reddening more and more, and then huffed and turned her head away. Taking that as a statement of retreat, Mikoto breathed out.

The villagers were back to their senses. There was full confusion though, and a general sense of unease. The crushed pub was one point of attention and the battle that had been going on in the town square seemed to have scared most away from the immediate area.

"You should leave now, before they decide to call in Judgment." Mikoto suggested, half-humored. If those guys did show up, she wondered what they'd try to do.

Misaki slowly sat up. "Well, are you letting us go?"

"Yeah."

"You're too easy-going. Cannibal, kinslayer, bastard freak." Misaki got to her feet and her wings flared. "Next time, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Yeah, I know. And the same to you." Mikoto licked her lips. "I might not be able to stop next time."

Misaki smirked. "If you were human I would have added you to my collection already. You could have been my lap cat." She flapped her wings and rose into the air. "I need to collect my belongings. In so doing, would you mind it, o'Railgun, if I persuaded these little sheep to go home for the night?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yeah, I'd think that's best."

"Hmf." Misaki flapped her wings again and rose into the sky. Flying above the townspeople, what looked like glittering dust started sprinkling through the air, and soon the humans all looked rather sleepy and started murmuring about going to bed, before leaving the square.

"Yaawn~ Misaka-san, we should really go get some sleep." Saten-san was looking unsteady as well.

"Mmm, that's a good idea." Mikoto looked over her friends; Kuroko lay unconscious in her wolf form, completely exhausted after using that spell. Uiharu was above her, looking worried, but also blinking furiously now due to Misaki's power, probably.

"Hehehe." Saten-san's laugh pulled her attention back, and the battle mage was grinning. "I guess Shirai-san was right about drinking being a bad idea after all."

"Don't let her hear that or you'll boost her pride by ridiculous amounts." Mikoto grinned. Looking at Saten-san and her battered form, she said; "You were real cool there, by the way. Holding off that guy with that huge sword."

Saten-san's face grew red and then she laughed loudly. "Oh yeah, it was pretty terrifying! I just didn't want to leave everything up to you and Shirai-san, you know? I'll do what I can!"

"Thanks, Saten-san. You really saved us."

She blushed even more at that and started fidgeting. "I-It was nothing, haha! Boy, you sure look like a mess though! I guess we're gonna have to find both you and Shirai-san some new clothes…"

Mikoto blinked, and suddenly something dawned on her.

"Tail!"

"Misaka-san, let's go back to the inn first – Misaka-san!"

XXX

"Owie." Ruiko tried to bite down on the pain, but her body ached in every single way as she carried Uiharu back to the inn. Misaka-san carried Kuroko, and had offered to take Uiharu as well, but Ruiko insisted it'd help her stay awake – she didn't doubt Misaka-san could handle all three of them, but she wasn't in the mood to pass out yet.

The old lady (Haruue-san?) was asleep on the counter downstairs. The ceiling above Ruiko and Uiharu's room was torn apart, so Misaka-san suggested they take their room instead, while she kicked open the door to another room.

"So instead of taking direct control like before, she planted a suggestion, huh." Ruiko placed Uiharu on the bed and stroked a hand over her forehead. "Vampires sure are something else."

"Mm, Saten-san…?" Uiharu's tired voice reached her and Ruiko's heart jumped.

"Uiharu, you're awake!?"

"Yeah…" The cleric sat up in bed, yawning.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I think whatever that shaman gave me actually worked."

Ruiko sighed. "Oh man. Now I feel even worse about leaving him there with his arm chopped off."

Uiharu looked disturbed. "I guess there was no choice."

"With how close Shirai-san was to have her own arm chopped off, I'd say so, yeah." Ruiko folded her arms thoughtfully. "I'd never imagined a fight between vampires to be so ferocious."

"They are – yawn – rather violent at times."

Ruiko let out a long sigh. "I wonder how well we'd do if they were actually out to kill us." How would the entire encounter have worked out, if she were a vampire too?

Uiharu's head snapped around. "You were fighting a vampire!"

"Aaah yeah, although he didn't really fight back." She felt cheesy for saying that, but she had no doubt that that guy was trying to wear her out rather than kill. And he'd been doing a good job too.

"Are you okay!?" Uiharu's face was suddenly right in front of hers.

"Eh?" Ruiko pulled her head back on instinct. "I'm f-fine—ack!" she was cut off by a hiss of pain as Uiharu took her arm.

"You're injured!"

"I'm not – injured but I guess swinging that sword around took a toll on my body even with the buffs – Uiharu!" She yelped as she was pulled forward and the cleric embraced her in a tight hug. Uiharu buried her face in Ruiko's shoulder and Ruiko stiffened.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Uiharu clenched at her clothes and her small body was trembling. Tentatively, Ruiko put her hands on Uiharu's back and breathed out.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay too." Ruiko smiled and leaned her head into Uiharu's. What would they have done if it was just she and Uiharu, getting caught by those vampires? Would they have joined the other citizens in their mindless servant role? The idea made her hug Uiharu a little tighter. "We need to get stronger as well."

"Mmmmhmmm…" Uiharu sounded like she was half-asleep again, and Ruiko smiled.

"Let's start with two hundred skirt flips every evening."

And with that, she finally flipped Uiharu's skirt for the first time, and was treated to a sight that even Uiharu's sharp elbow couldn't erase.

Sleeping on the floor seemed like a fair price to pay.

XXX

Mikoto was aching too, as if something refused to heal properly in her chest. Even with so much blood in store, it kept making hurtful twinges; she wondered if that sword had been enchanted with something after all. Hopefully, it'd just take a while longer. Broken bones and injured internal organs might take more time than mere scratches.

She made sure Kuroko, still in wolf form, was comfortable on the bed and was barely able to force her transfixed stare away from her tail before she could leave to go downstairs. She found Haruue where they'd seen her when they entered, leaning on the counter, fast asleep. Mikoto regarded her for a long while, seeing features in her face that revived memories of a younger girl, smiling shyly, or crying openly after being harassed by a gang of boys. The memories brought a swirl of emotions and Mikoto's gaze softened.

_That was a long time ago. _She hadn't really stopped to think about it before now. How old was she really, compared to human years? Ever since being turned, what had she been doing?

Sensing the serious tone her own thoughts were taking Mikoto shook it off and walked closer, hoisting Haruue up in her arms. The old lady was not the friend Mikoto knew, just like how Mikoto was no longer the big sister Haruue had known. They had grown apart, leading quite different lives, and there was no longer anything tying them together. Her eyes passed over the shelves behind the counter and she froze. _Gekota!? _The reaction was similar to seeing Kuroko's ears; Mikoto couldn't resist and walked closer, Haruue in her arms. The old figure stood grinning on the shelf and Mikoto's chest suddenly twisted. She recognized it. Her mother had brought it back from Academy City after one of her trips.

Had it really been standing here ever since? It was like a lost relic from an ancient civilization. Letting out a deep breath, Mikoto turned away.

She carried Haruue in behind the counter, up a narrow staircase and into the room on top with the sign 'Private' (gently breaking the lock instead of kicking the entire door down this time). She wouldn't have been able to recall it before now, but the private living room was just like she remembered it; even with the same bookshelves. Heart clenching, Mikoto carried Haruue further into the room, past another door, and placed her in the bed inside. She smoothed out white hair and pulled the covers over her frail body.

Then she stood there, watching the old woman. Was it really the same person? _If I were still human, I would also… _Her heart suddenly made a painful throb and she grabbed the tattered shirt in front of her chest. Feelings and memories welled up, now that all the stress and adrenaline was ebbing out. _Right… this was why we went drinking in the first place. _But she wasn't sure it was even possible to escape it. There were too many memories in this town. The inn, the town square, and maybe even their old… her breath hitched for a second. The image of her mother, pulling her covers off way too early in the morning and laughing at her complaints, suddenly stuck out in her mind, and her eyes stung.

"Eh?" She blinked, and then shook her head. Making sure Haruue was comfortable she made her way back to the guest area and walked in a daze into the room where she'd placed Kuroko. Mikoto stared at her wonderful red fur for a while, before walking forward and kneeling down by the side of the bed. Her hand absentmindedly stroked over her side and she leaned in, burying her face into Kuroko's warm body. Misaki had wanted to take her friends, had taken the entire town, and now Mikoto had sworn to protect it. The other matriarch had taken her injured pack members and left; to where was anyone's guess, but Mikoto suspected she'd go to the next town where her precious collectibles ruled.

It didn't matter. As long as her friends were safe, Mikoto was content. Childhood, pasts and backgrounds didn't matter.

Breathing in Kuroko's scent, her mind finally calmed down and soon after she was asleep.

* * *

**Note:**

When editing drafts there's always these agonizing moments of, "should I keep those last two scenes since I went to the length of writing them in the first place even though they might be slightly off compared to what went on in the rest of this part?" This time I did myself a favor, skipped asking anyone for their opinion, and just went ahead on the "MORE STORY = BETTER!" mindset.


	6. Obligatory Character Development

**XXX**

**Part 6 - Obligatory character development**

**XXX**

Kuroko awoke with a gasp, eyes snapping open. Her head was pounding and she groaned, putting a hand to her temple. It was like she'd banged her head continuously into the wall in her sleep, and the drain in her body was for real. _I used the Nottub Niw, and this is the price to pay… _she had distributed the power across a large area, but even when it wasn't used as a one-hit kill weapon it required far too much stamina for her liking. She'd passed out right afterwards.

_Seems like everything worked out though._ She was at the very least not dead, and not on display in a cage like an exotic zoo animal, which was a start. In fact, it looked like a room at the inn, and Mikoto was fast asleep beside her, sitting on the floor with her head on the mattress and one hand clasped around Kuroko's tail.

Kuroko smiled at her sleeping face and reached down to brush a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Then she froze.

Her… _tail_?

She didn't dare look. She was no longer a wolf, but Mikoto was definitely holding something, and the instant she offered it a conscious thought, the thing flicked in response. Her brain short-circuited. _Noooooo!_

"Mm…" Mikoto shifted and her eyes opened halfway. "Kuro—"

"GNIHCTIB!" Kuroko screamed in panic and a miniature sphere of holy light appeared right above Mikoto, exploding downwards and blasting the matriarch senseless.

"Guah!?" Mikoto hit the floor on her back, eyes spinning. That she'd even been able to pull off that much was incredible, but Kuroko could tell she wouldn't be able to repeat it. She scrambled to her feet and stared right and left, head dizzy – _clothes, clothes damnit!_ Her eyes caught the remains of her white Judgment uniform on a chair by the wall, and her face paled. No clothes.

XXX

In the other room, Ruiko jerked awake from a loud scream, and groaned as she grabbed her head. The floor was hard, and her head was pounding. Everything from last night was a blur. _What the heck happened? I can't remember at all… too much Campari? _There was some recollection of having become quite drunk together with Misaka-san, and something about a sword….? The hell?

Seconds later the door to their room smacked open and there stood a stark naked Shirai-san with a panicked look on her face.

"I need clothes!"

"What are you – woah!" Ruiko's eyes widened as she noticed the large fluffy tail flicking behind Shirai-san. "You have a tai—!" Her mouth was covered by a hand before she could finish, as Shirai-san leapt forward. The paladin-werewolf looked pleading.

"Help me, please! If she finds out—!"

Ruiko stared at her for a second, and then realized who she was talking about. She grinned and raised her hand in a thumb up.

Less than a minute later Kuroko was dressed in one of Ruiko's pants, and not a second too early. Just as they had managed to smooth out the fabric so that the tail, lying flat against Kuroko's leg, was more or less invisible beneath it, Misaka-san appeared in the door opening. There was a telltale bulge on her butt though, and Ruiko couldn't help but sigh.

"What the heck happened… Kuroko, are you alright?" Misaka-san rubbed her head warily.

"I'm fine! Just borrowing some clothes from Saten-san!" Shirai-san faced the vampire with a nervous beam on her face, and Ruiko noticed how the tail beneath the pants was moving swiftly. _Good grief. _She smiled.

Behind her, in the blood red bed which she currently sat on, Uiharu started moving.

"Oh! Good morning, Uiharu~"

The cleric blushed cutely when she saw her sitting there. "Good morning… what's going on?" She glanced at Shirai-san in front of them and her eyes grew wide. "Is that a t—"

Ruiko discreetly put a hand over her mouth and leaned in close. Uiharu squealed below her while she whispered, "Shirai-san doesn't want Misaka-san to know. Let's play along for now, okay?"

Uiharu nodded quickly, and Ruiko sat back up, looking directly at Misaka-san. "Say, Misaka-san, I think we better bring Shirai-san out to buy her some new clothes. You need a new shirt as well, right?"

"Eh?" Misaka-san glanced down at her torso and her face grew horrified at the state of her blood-stained, ripped shirt.

"In fact you could use some new pants as well. Those things must be starting to rot after so long with no change." She grinned at Misaka-san's red cheeks.

"I – it's just –"

"Yeah, we know, we know." Ruiko sighed. "But how are you going to keep seducing people while looking like a wreck?"

Shirai-can cut in. "Mikoto, we really need new clothes, so let's go, please?" She clasped her hands together and must have given the vampire her most pleading stare, because Misaka-san looked flustered all of the sudden.

"Ah, well, I guess…"

The tail beneath Shirai-san's pants was working so quickly that it was just a matter of time before Misaka-san noticed. Ruiko reached out and put a hand on her butt, holding it in place.

"Eh?" Shirai-san looked down at her above her shoulder, and Misaka-san seemed puzzled.

"Saten-san?"

Ruiko stared at Shirai-san's behind. Then she sighed. "Shirai-san, your butt is getting bigger."

Shirai-san's face grew entirely red. "W-What!?"

"You definitely need bigger pants."

Something clicked in place because Shirai-san suddenly realized. "Aah, I see. Yes, I suppose you are right."

"They should be giant, in fact."

"_I get it._"

XXX

They didn't see Haruue that morning, but they heard the waitress and the cook talking about the chaos of the inn's second floor and at the town square.

"Something happened?" Saten-san asked, and Kuroko was about to snort at her when she turned up blank herself.

"Um…" Something had happened, she was sure. At the very least, clothes and buildings didn't destroy themselves. Wait, what _had _they been doing last night? Something must have triggered the use of her Nottub Niw at the very least.

It took them several minutes to remember however, and with no small thanks to Mikoto, who reminded them about the entire ordeal with the Queen.

"I can't believe I forgot." Saten-san looked pale.

"I guess she altered the memories of everyone as well." Mikoto grunted.

Kuroko found it slightly unsettling, but at least this turn of events should prevent them from getting into trouble concerning their participation in the fight last night. As long as Mikoto was the only one with a clear memory—wait!

"Does that mean you know—?" She cut off second before she could mention the tail.

The vampire blinked at her. "Know what?"

Saying 'nothing' would get her nowhere. "I was just wondering if you, um, knew the details of everything that happened last night!"

Mikoto smirked and leaned closer, sending Kuroko's heart into a frenzy. "Why, are you hiding something from me, Kuroko~?" She sniffed her as if using the smell to analyze her body, and Kuroko pulled away in alarm. Mikoto merely grinned though, and made no attempt at lunging at her. No, there was no saying whether she knew or not. The tail might have grown during the night, and Mikoto could have grabbed it subconsciously. In any case, bringing her attention to it would only serve to cause a scene.

In an effort to keep the thing hidden, she had slung her cloak over her shoulders and pulled up the hood (under the pretense that hiding her ears would be easier this way). This way, it should be impossible for anyone to notice. As long as she kept calm. Yes. Shirai Kuroko had no trouble staying calm. She was a trained killer, after all.

The waitress walked over with a large tray on her arms. "Today's breakfast is ham and sausages, girls! Hope you enjoy!"

Kuroko jumped up. "Sausages!"

"Sit!" Saten-san grabbed her cloak and pulled her back down into the chair. Mikoto blinked at them and Uiharu's smile looked awkward. Kuroko sat on her tail and cursed the instincts that were messing with her brain. The tail twitched while everyone took ham and sausages – except Mikoto of course, who just attempted to nip Uiharu's cheek instead, to the cleric's startled squeak – and Kuroko stared at the tray while holding the edges of her seat in a tight grip.

"Here." Saten-san put three sausages onto her plate and Kuroko's ears flicked beneath her hood. "Now eat properly, kay? Like a person."

Kuroko pulled in a deep breath and then released the grip on her chair, grabbing the fork and knife on the table.

"Of course. Do not treat me like a dog." Yet a silly smile spread on her face as she looked at the food on her plate. Before she knew it, she was humming a tune under her breath and cut the sausages into perfectly sized pieces. "Sausages, sausages, I'm gonna eat you up~"

Mikoto's head hit the table as if she'd given up on staying upright.

"Misaka-san, what's wrong?" Uiharu asked with a start.

"She's just having another cuteness breakdown." Saten-san said.

XXX

After breakfast they left the inn to find a clothes store. Mikoto was yawning and stretching her arms while the three humans gawked at the destruction to the inn's roof.

Even though the memories were hazy, Kuroko did recall some of what had transpired. It had become a mess alright.

Apart from the state of the city, their new mokeskin bag became a topic of admiration. Upon activating the magical properties of the bag with a simple incantation involving virgin's blood ("Hiyaah!?" Uiharu wailed as they stung her finger) and a bird dance, they had been allowed to peek into a bottomless pit in its depth.

"If we drop something in, can we ever get it out?" Saten-san asked, and Kuroko, who'd seen one of these before on another occasion, showed them how it worked. She somehow managed to pull the elastic bottomless bag over Saten-san's backpack, and even though the mokeskin bag was hardly bigger than her coin purse, it easily swallowed the entire thing.

"Now if you want it back, just press this button." Kuroko activated the inventory screen, which lit up in front of the pouch. "And press the icon with your chosen item." She pushed the button for the backpack, and it materialized on the floor in front of them.

"Holy crap! That's some evil magic right there!" Saten-san looked exalted. "Wait, lemme try something!" She grabbed the edge of the mokeskin pouch and proceeded to insert her foot into it. Her foot was swallowed up to the kneecap as if disappearing in thin air, and before anyone could react she'd jumped in with the rest of her body as well.

"Eeeeeeek!" Uiharu shrieked in alarm and Mikoto looked stunned; Kuroko had no idea what the hell'd just happened. "Saten-san vanished! Shirai-san, get her out! Out!" Uiharu began pulling at Kuroko's sleeve and with a jerk, Kuroko pressed the inventory button. Sure enough, there was another icon there now, depicting what may be a miniature Saten-san. A single push of the button was enough to materialize the girl in front of them again, her clothes all askew.

"Woah! That was weird!"

"Don't do that, you moron!" Kuroko barked at her, heart hammering now. "You could have died!"

"But it's awesome, isn't it? If I'm too tired to walk, I can just ride in that!"

"That is not an option!"

Kuroko fumed and grumbled as she turned away from the thick-headed battle mage, only to face Mikoto's thoughtful expression. The matriarch was staring at the pouch.

"...could it store a railgun?"

Unlimited amounts of horrifying scenarios concerning misfired railguns filled Kuroko's mind. "We're _not _going to find out."

Once the rules of the mokeskin pouch was sorted out (mainly that no one but Kuroko and Kazari was allowed to touch it), they stuffed all of their backpacks into it, and not only did it look the same as before, it weighed no more than earlier. It dangled on Kuroko's belt for the time being. In daylight, and without the rain beating down on them, the city looked visually pleasing. Its stone buildings were sometimes overgrown by creepers, only adding to the coziness in Kuroko's eyes. It was a far cry from what she was used to seeing during her time in Academy City.

"So is this really your hometown, Misaka-san?" Saten-san asked as they trudged down a busy shopping street, and Mikoto rubbed her neck.

"Yeah, I guess. Though it has changed since I last saw it."

"You should show us where you lived!"

"Eh?" A startled look passed over her face, and Kuroko's gut tightened as well. "Um, well. Maybe later." She didn't look all that comfortable at the idea, and Kuroko shared her sentiment. On one hand she would like to know more about Mikoto and her human past, but on the other, thinking about the fact that her lover had once been human gave her an odd feeling.

They passed a lot of gossiping townspeople and stalls selling fried mushroom or forest meat before finding what might be the only clothes store in town that didn't carry only the locally produced garments. It lay on town square right across from the ruined pub, and it did indeed hold a number of different items, some of which Kuroko recognized from Academy City's abundance of stores. She looked around in curiosity, while Mikoto stopped at the first table, eyes glittering.

"Woooah, so cute!"

That was the instant they discovered that Mikoto's tastes were absolutely unfitting for a proud vampire matriarch. She'd fallen in love with a pink frilly skirt, and it took all three of them (although Uiharu dared to squeak something about being allowed to decide on her own until Kuroko speared her with a deadly glance) to convince her otherwise.

"Who cares what I like!?" Mikoto snarled, although her coloring cheeks took the edge off any threat she attempted to exude.

"Aren't you supposed to be proud and elegant and sexy and all that?" Kuroko yelled back, and Mikoto's cheeks grew even redder.

"I-I can still like cute clothes!"

"That's fine but you cannot wear them! Who in their right mind would speak of Misaka Mikoto, one of the seven deadly matriarchs, with any sort of respect if they knew you walked around in children's clothes?"

The store owner had decided to come over at that moment, and the look on his face turned from gleeful salesman to terrified culprit when he heard what she said, and he pulled backwards with a yelp. "M-Misaka-san!?"

Mikoto glared at him with a pout. "What?"

It turned out the clerk was another one of Mikoto's old acquaintances, although he looked rather disturbed at learning that Mikoto was indeed a vampire, in contrast to Haruue.

"So how many years did you keep on bullying Haruue?" Mikoto asked, and the man grinned nervously.

"W-Well, she sure grew up into a fine lady indeed! Say, a matriarch, huh! You hit it big, as expected, Misaka-san! Hahaaa… um... what can I help you with today, dear customers?"

It took a while, but they managed to find something that Mikoto accepted as well as Kuroko felt would be good-looking. A yellow tank top, covered by a black t-shirt which left her arms bare, and shorts that showed off her toned legs – yes, Kuroko approved.

As for herself she had already decided on the black laced leather straps in the corner. They looked like they'd cover just about the basic amount of skin, which fitted her much better than a full cover-up.

"Shirai-san, weren't you trying to _hide _your tail?" Saten-san whispered into her ear, and Kuroko scowled. The clerk showed them another outfit in the opposite corner; black, black and black. Knee-high leather boots, loose black pants, black leather jacket.

"You'll look totally badass!" Saten-san was ecstatic, and Kuroko sighed.

"I suppose it will do."

The store owner gave them a handsome discount and they left the store with two new sets of clothes – Kuroko stuffed them into the mokeskin pouch for now, until they could get back to the inn and change.

Outside, they looked over at the demolished pub and Kuroko wished she could say it was someone else's doing.

"Alright!" Saten-san pumped her fist. "Now I gotta see your house, Misaka-san! I wanna know what it looks like!"

"Oh yes!" Uiharu joined, clasping her hands in a begging gesture. "Please, Misaka-san, it'd be so interesting!"

Kuroko's stomach danced again, and she pulled a deep breath. Really, she had no reason to react in such a ridiculous manner. This whole incident may have pulled them even closer together than before. She'd truly learned of Mikoto's vampiric side, and they spent so much time together… she should not run from reality.

"I doubt there's much to see, really." Mikoto said.

"We still want to see it!" The two of them all but jumped at her, begging like kids.

Mikoto scratched her head and sighed. "Fine. If I still remember where it is."

XXX

Kazari was exalted at first - the idea of seeing a vampire matriarch's childhood home, such a rare opportunity, made her heart spin - but once they finally found the house, it really was a sorry sight. After a while of wandering around the city, with Misaka-sn looking uncertain at places and slightly lost at others, they finally happened upon a building on the outskirts of the city in an area with several other houses. The yard was overgrown with weeds and the house itself looked barely able to stand. It looked like it had been through a fire, a shredder and a landslide all at once. Kazari stared up at it with a mixture of awe and ache.

"This was… your home?" It was hard to imagine that the scorched wood, what still stood anyway, had once contained a normal home. The front wall had mostly collapsed, enabling them to see right through into the interior - which was also a mess.

"Aah." Misaka-san stopped in front of the yard, hand on her hip. "This is a sorry sight."

"Looks like it could have been a nice place with some touch-up." Saten-san commented.

Shirai-san looked a little lost, glancing around the area with a frown and staying back.

"You actually lived here…" Kazari muttered, a well of feelings pushing from the depth of her chest. She stepped closer to the house and suddenly, an image flashed by her mind, and she froze. It was diffuse, like looking through a dirty window, but the area in the image was most definitely the same as this one. A tall, well-endowed woman standing in front of the house and watching it burn. Hair like Misaka-san's, only longer, and a torch in her hand. The woman's eyes were red from crying and in her left hand she clenched around a necklace.

"Uiharu?"

Saten-san's hand touched her shoulder, breaking the spell. Kazari blinked. Was that… Misaka-san's mother? But why did it look like she'd burned the house down? She looked so sad, as if… as if she'd just lost someone dear to her. Oh no, that was so sad. Her eyes began stinging just thinking about it.

"Misaka-san!" She called out, and the vampire turned towards her. "What…" suddenly she was uncertain what she wanted. But she had to know. "What happened to your mother?"

"Wah - Uiharu, that's a bit sudden, isn't it?" Saten-san exclaimed, but Kazari stared at Misaka-san, whose eyes had widened.

"After - after you turned into a vampire, what happened to your mother? If she weren't too old back then, then - she might still be alive!"

Misaka-san looked stunned, and suddenly, Saten-san grabbed Kazari's shoulder. "That's enough, Uiharu. You're making her uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." Misaka-san countered, and there was a soft smile on her lips. "That was a long time ago. My mother, she… died in the incident in which I was turned."

…...

...

When Mikoto woke up that morning, her entire body screamed in pain. Her head span, dots of white blurring her vision, her arms and legs seething with a burning sensation. She moved on instinct more than logical sense, crawling out of the tent and gasping down mouthfuls of air, her side stinging and sending waves of heat up into her head. Once outside on the grass she stood there on her hands and knees, trying to regain her bearings and hoping for her eyes to regain focus.

After a while her breathing calmed down and she was starting to pick up sounds. A bird was chirping in a tree, wind rustling the leaves. The forest was quiet, as was the camp. It must be early yet, but a sting of panic grew inside her. A burnt smell wafted through the air. Something was wrong.

She slowly sat up and looked around.

The camp was a mess. Torn up tents, crushed carts. What'd happened…? Her eyes landed on a cart nearby, and her eyes widened at the sight of the lacerated body flung across it, ripped apart to the unrecognizable. Blood smeared the ground and the wood beneath the body.

_What? _She looked around, catching a glimpse of a pair of feet, their owner lying face-down on the cold ground; more blood, signs of battle. Her breath grew erratic, threatening to send her into hyperventilation. She put her arms around herself and clenched at her sweater. Staring at the ground with huge eyes, she tried to control her breathing. It was no help; her sight grew diffuse as the shock settled in and sent her into the black void of unconsciousness once more.

When she next woke it was dusk. Her body was not hurting as much, and she was able to focus on her surroundings a bit more steadily. When she started wondering why she was laying outside, realization hit her and she jerked up. Her stomach stabbed and she winced, but got to her feet and looked around.

It was unreal. The entire camp was destroyed and there was no movement anywhere. Crows had gathered on one of the carts and they cocked their heads curiously when she glanced at them.

"Mama…" her voice felt hoarse and a surge of panic spread in her chest. She turned around and saw the sorry state of their tent. Vague images passed by her mind. Someone had been in there. They'd been attacked. Her hand instinctively grasped for the necklace around her neck and hit air; gone.

Heart galloping, she began to walk quickly through the ruined camp. Her mother had been by the campfire when she went to bed. She'd been drinking with the traders, as usual, and Mikoto didn't care much for staying around while her mother grew more and more drunk, singing louder and louder in a false voice.

Right now she missed the singing. It was eerily silent, and her nose was assaulted by sour, salty, and burnt smells. The closer she came to the fire the more the smells stood out and she was starting to breathe rapidly again.

There was a huge hole in the ground where the campfire had been. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop her feet from advancing. She walked close enough to see over the edge and immediately wished she hadn't. She clasped her hands over her mouth and doubled over, trying not to retch. Burnt, black bodies lay in a heap in the hole.

Mikoto staggered away, scaring a flock of crows into fluttering off as she leaned onto one of the carts, gasping for air. _Mom… _her eyes burned and she clenched them shut. As the sobs started wracking her body the pain returned, harsh and stabbing with each heave.

She didn't know how long she was crying, but in the end she merely sat on the ground, leaning into the cart and gazing ahead in a daze. Everything was gone. Everyone was dead.

_I need to… move. _Her body felt like lead but somehow, her mind was starting to work. She forced herself to stand up, knees stiff, and dusted off her skirt in an absentminded gesture.

She had to move away. Soon enough scavengers would arrive, and she'd rather not end up eaten by a ghoul or hyena. She moved in a daze, finding her backpack amongst the ruined remains of their tent, then scavenging the rest of the camp in hopes of finding something edible to keep her going for a few days at least.

Those days would turn out to be the toughest ones she'd ever experienced. Scared and disoriented she stumbled through the woods, taking breaks as often as she dared. She didn't know why, but she felt threatened, as if there was a predator hunting her. If she collapsed she was certain it would jump on her and tear her to pieces.

She tried to eat, but it only came back up. Throwing up made her stomach hurt so bad it felt like a knife was stuck in it, but upon inspection it didn't look like it had been wounded at all. There was blood all over her skin and clothes though, and she remembered vividly the sensation of something stabbing into her abdomen. Then again, she also seemed to remember dying. At this point, she didn't trust any of her memories from that night.

By the fourth day she was barely able to drag her feet, and that's when she came upon a tiny farm in the hills above a village. It was starting to rain by then, grey clouds having gathered for hours, and she sought shelter in the barn after breaking the rusty lock with a nearby shovel. Huddled in a corner she glared at the cows mooing at her presence. At least they had food. Her stomach rumbled, but hay didn't seem like it'd solve the problem. Later she'd have to apologize to the owners for breaking in, and maybe she could find something other than stale bread in the village below.

But for now, her last reserves were dwindling out. Tucked into a safe corner of the barn and hidden behind a pile of hay stacks, she somehow managed to fall asleep.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She woke abruptly to a small voice and the delicious scent of fresh bread. A little girl was squatting in front of her, holding a bun in her hand. She couldn't be more than six, a short bob of brown hair framing a chubby face. Mikoto stared at the bun, her stomach growling and her mouth watering. The girl saw her gaze and glanced at the bun as well. Then she held it out. "Are you hungry?"

Mikoto could hardly breathe or move, but she leaned forward, sniffing the bun. She remembered the attempts at eating and the failure at keeping it down, but that had been old and dry and this was warm, freshly baked, delicious… she took the bun and bit into it, only to immediately gag at the taste. Her eyes spilled over with tears and she coughed sharply.

The little girl's eyes widened. "Wait, I'll get water!"

She stood up and ran out of the barn. Mikoto didn't know how long she'd be gone, but her body was trembling and she felt awful. _What's wrong with me? _She stared at the bun she'd dropped and felt a sickening twinge to her stomach.

The little girl came back a few minutes later and this time she was carrying a cup of water.

"Here!" She held the cup out and Mikoto stared at it, stared at her fingers, at her wrists… she gulped, sweat running down her brow.

"Th-Thanks…" She accepted the cup and looked at it. Water should be fine, right? She needed water. All humans needed water. Had she even had any since she left the camp? Maybe that was why she was feeling so horrible… but she'd been throwing up so much that her stomach curled just at the idea of putting anything else inside it.

As she stared at the cup and tried to prepare herself to drink it, the little girl squatted beside her, wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at her curiously. "How old are you?"

Mikoto tried to focus. "S-Seventeen."

"What's your name?"

"Mikoto…" She glanced at the girl's linked hands again and licked her lips, then started. _What…?_

The girl cocked her head so far her ear rested on her shoulder. "Why are you here all alone, Mikoto?"

Mikoto's breath hitched. The trashed camp, the burnt bodies, the smells, the sights, searing into her irises. She couldn't tell this little girl about those horrible things.

"I'm… traveling. I..." She'd planned to say more, but her voice failed. What did it matter if she was lost, separated from the others, or just tired, anyway? It was all lies.

The girl looked at her quizzically, and then smiled. "I'm Daisy, and I'm five. I live here with my mom and dad and Error, our dog!" She was grinning now. "If you're alone, why don't you stay here with us? We have an extra bed in our house, because sometimes my aunt comes to sleep with us, but that was before she got sick. So now it's all empty!"

Mikoto stared at the cup, her fingers trembling. She had to force herself to look at the water instead of the girl beside her. Daisy. Five. She was small, but her heartbeat was firm and strong. Those little hands, full of blood. Her mouth was watering up and she was horrified. _What is… what is wrong with me? _There was a fog gathering in her head and her insides felt like they were being shredded. She was so hungry.

"Daisy? Where are you?" A woman's voice called from outside, and Daisy turned her head

"Coming, mama!"

Another jolt went through Mikoto's body and she clenched the cup so hard it cracked along the surface. _Mama..._

"I'll be back later, kay?" Daisy glanced at her one last time before leaving the barn again. Only the cows remained. Cows… meat. Maybe that was what she needed. Grilled meat, so delicious. But she couldn't very well just slaughter one of them, and her stomach still reared at the idea.

She spent two days in that barn. Daisy visited her every day with new food and water, which remained untouched. She had such bad conscience about it that she fed the bread to the cows, and stared in a trance while the mighty throat swallowed the offering.

Exactly how it ended up happening, she didn't know; maybe a moment of disoriented hunger struck her. But the taste of cow blood burned her tongue, and no amount of water could remove it. The animal mooed in distress from two puncture marks on its neck, and she crawled into her corner, spitting desperately and shocked to the core. _What's happening? Why did I even do that!?_

She was still coughing and crying miserable tears of confusion and pain when the doors to the barn banged open. She raised her head just in time to see the hay covering her hideout pulled aside. There stood four men with pikes and armor, glaring down at her.

"'Tis just a fledgling." One of them spat. "Good thing you noticed, Darren, or your whole family might've gone."

At their side stood a bearded man in farmer's garments and a frown on his face. "If it's a fledgling we mighta well let it be."

"You're a real joker, Darren. Leave it be an' it'll grow stronger. Don't want a ravenous beast walking 'round, do ya?"

The farmer scratched his head. "She's just a girl though. Daisy's friend too, if I'm to take her words right."

One of the guardsmen spat on the ground. "Don't let looks fool ya. Monsters, all of 'em."

Mikoto was trembling and still wracked by the terrible taste, yet she opened her mouth to speak. "What… are you talking about?" She already knew though. There was something really wrong with her, and deep inside, something told her she knew what it was.

The men exchanged glances, and one of them sighed. "This one hasn't realized yet, huh. Man, those are always such sad cases." He turned to look down at her with a cold gaze. "We're Judgment. You know who we are?"

She did. It was impossible, but she did know. "You're hunting vampires…" The war between humans and vampires had been going on since before she could remember. She had never seen any part of it, Sotokim being a rather isolated place, but her mother had told her stories. Mikoto had never thought anymore of it. It was so far away from her daily life, yet… now, it seemed to have caught up with her. _No…_

"Tha's righ'." The guard grinned. "And righ' now, we're hunting you."

No. No way. Mikoto's head span, terror swirling in her chest. The inability to eat food, the ravenous hunger, trying to drink the cow's blood – no, it couldn't be. Yet it was, and she knew it. Even now, just looking at their wrists or necks filled her with an irresistible need, causing a desperate itch in her teeth. Longer, sharper teeth than a human should have.

"Yep, looks like she got it now." One of them chuckled.

"She ain't had her first meal yet. Abandoned by the matriarch, huh. Bastard. Still, makes it easier for us. Weakling like this is nothin' we can't take out. Boys, let's do this."

They brandished their pikes and Mikoto pulled back. This couldn't be happening. _I'm human! _Her heart was beating out of rhythm and her insides screamed in hunger. She was blacking out and the terror gripped her. _Not now! You'll die! Stay conscious! Get away!_

"Daddy, what are you doing?" The tiny voice came from behind the men with the pikes and Darren, the farmer, turned around.

"Daisy, I thought I told you to stay with your mother."

"But I was wondering what you're doing to Mikoto." The little girl looked scared.

"Get 'er out of here, Darren."

The farmer hushed Daisy and followed her out, though the girl kept throwing glances over her shoulder. Mikoto stared after them until both Daisy and her father had left the barn. Maybe she had nothing left, but something in her refused to give in. Once they were gone, a growl grew in Mikoto's throat, as inhuman and feral as a wolf, and the pikes shifted in front of her.

"Ah-ah. Stay where you are an' it'll be over quick and nice." They advanced on her and the growl in her throat grew louder. No, she didn't want to die like this. She didn't want to give in without knowing why – who, how – this had all happened.

"There's fight in this one." One of the men commented. "Don't let 'er bite you."

"Jus' get it over wit'."

They thrust their pikes towards her and at once the world became a dark haze of explosive power. The next few minutes went by in a blur. It was as if she zoned in and out of her own mind, and only one thing mattered. There was crackling lightning, screams – she stood above four bodies, smoking hot and twitching – a dog leapt at her, snarling, and she knocked it down, snarling right back until it whimpered.

She couldn't stop, couldn't even think, but she knew what to do. The scent was fresh and delicious, tearing at her insides, coming from around the house. Someone was already bleeding. The screams of a woman filled her ears, although it quickly drowned in gurgling noises. A taste like honey washed over her famished taste buds and rinsed away the terrible taste of cow. Then gunshots, whizzing past her head. A man, the farmer, standing in the doorway to the house – she snarled and launched forward, tore into flesh, blood spraying over the walls. Too hard to drink; she was still so hungry, so much blood going to waste.

There was a loud gasp, and Mikoto rounded on the source before she could think.

When she finally snapped out of it, she was trapping Daisy to the wall inside the cozy family kitchen, the girl was sobbing silently, and her teeth were digging into the frail neck.

She froze up, suddenly aware of what she was doing. Her nails were scraping by the wall – no, not nails. Claws. She stared at them in panic, as if they weren't part of her own body. With a jerk she pulled her teeth out of Daisy's neck and the girl cried out. Mikoto stared at the blood trickling forth and realized what the taste in her mouth was. But this time it was delicious. Her breath started coming quicker and her sight was blackening again. _What is – what is going on, what am I—?_

A small hand touched her cheek and she looked up, right at Daisy's face. Tears ran down the girl's cheek, but she was smiling.

"Don't cry, Mikoto." She stroked her cheek and Mikoto realized she was brushing away tears. She blinked, but couldn't stop it. Why was she smiling? The little girl, bloody and hurt, how could she be smiling? Her mom and dad, Mikoto'd…

Daisy just kept smiling however, even when the world had just been torn apart around her. "Don't cry. You're not hungry anymore, right? So don't cry."

She kept stroking Mikoto's cheek and Mikoto stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was saying. Yet the girl just kept repeating herself. Don't cry, don't cry.

It became a mantra that repeated itself every time she fed for years.

XXX

They were all silent for a while after Misaka-san stopped talking. She sat on the sad remains of the steps in front of what used to be the front door to her old home, while Saten-san had taken a seat on a rock by the house's burnt wall. Shirai-san stood off to the side, leaning on the wall and looking troubled. Kazari stared at Misaka-san though, a well of feelings pressing on in her chest.

"Something like that happened…" she couldn't even begin to fathom. If something like that had happened to Kazari, what would she have done? Even after killing that girl's parents, would she have been able to go on…?

She looked up at Misaka-san with trembling eyes. "Did you ever find out why?"

"What?" Misaka-san blinked.

Kazari clenched her hands. "Why did someone attack your camp and turn you? Who did it? DId you ever find out?"

"No. I didn't. There was a whole lot of other things to think about back then, and now it hardly matters." She rubbed her neck, and they all fell into silence again. "Hey, what's with these gloomy faces?" Misaka-san's genuine surprise startled her, and Shirai-san smacked the wall she was leaning against.

"Of course we are!" Her teary eyes glared at Misaka-san. "You can't tell such a story and expect no reaction! We're humans! And_—_" her teeth gritted, "_—_you may have been once, but right now, you're definitely not! You're a vampire matriarch, you're not_—_!"

She was being so harsh that Kazari was about to speak up in protest when Misaka-san beat her to it. "Yeah, that's true. It's been more than fifty years now. I definitely feel more like a vampire than a human."

Shirai-san looked like she was about to cry, but Misaka-san stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, Kuroko. I'm perfectly happy with how things turned out. I'm glad I could meet you, and be here with you guys right now like this."

Oh… Kazari suddenly felt weak in the knees, and sunk together onto the gravel pathway. Shirai-san wasn't trying to be mean. Maybe she was just concerned that Misaka-san regretted having become a vampire. Because that would mean, in extension, that she would regret having lived for this long, and meeting them, and spending time together like this. If Misaka-san hadn't been a vampire, then she would have been as old as Haruue right now.

"Man though, it sounds like quite an adventure." Saten-san said. "I bet you have tons of stories to tell, Misaka-san."

Misaka-san sighed. "Most of them are the same as this one. It's probably not great story material."

"Oh I don't know." Saten-san grinned back, decidedly slyer in nature. "I can imagine one or two I'd like to hear. Like the first time you went hunting, or the first time you had se_—_"

"Saten-san!" Kazari hissed, to a nonchalant shrug from the battle mage.

"What? You wanna hear them too, admit it!"

Misaka-san, surprisingly, had reddened. "Um, maybe another time."

"Alright then." Saten-san stretched her neck and straightened. "Well, let's get a move on."

While the others moved past her, Kazari felt an odd streak of cold. She looked up at the house and felt her throat constrict. "I just…"

"Kazari?" Misaka-san looked at her worriedly.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffed. "I can't help it. It's so sad…"

Misaka-san looked thoughtful, gazing up at the house.

"Don't you ever think about what your life would have been like if you weren't turned?" Kazari didn't understand how Misaka-san could seem so calm. She thought of her own mother back in Toaru village, florist and healer for the local population. Living life without her seemed impossible. They had been through so much together.

But Misaka-san merely smiled softly. "I guess if I wasn't turned, I'd be dead instead."

Saten-san turned towards them and sighed. "Uiharu, stop bugging her about it."

"It's not bugging!" Kazari cried out, and suddenly her tears spilled over. Saten-san looked shocked and even Shirai-san turned around. "It's not bugging! Isn't it sad!? Saten-san, if you lost your mother like that, wouldn't you be sad!? When did you even see them last?" Saten-san jolted, then glanced off, looking guilty. Kazari addressed the other girl: "Shirai-san, do you even know where your parents are at the moment?"

Shirai-san looked stunned, and averted her eyes. "Ah, well, I suppose they're in their mansion back home…"

"Wouldn't you be sad if you suddenly lost them?" Kazari cried. "It would be sad if you could never see them again because someone turned your life upside down, wouldn't it?"

"Kazari…" Misaka-san looked surprised, and Kazari couldn't handle it any longer.

"You're all stupid!" She shrieked and ran off into the yard, and suddenly the air throbbed around her like a heartbeat. Her eyes widened and she stopped with a sharp gasp, a strange sensation growing around her. There was a hum in the air, surrounding her like some sort of bubble. Voices; many, restless, whispering voices. _What is this? _Growing afraid she stepped back, and that's when the earth beneath her feet erupted.

"Uiharu – uwaah!?" Saten-san's voice reached her, so it wasn't just a vision this time. Kazari stared in horror as the heaps of bones of countless humans rose into the air above her. Image after image flashed past her eyes. A short-haired man with a neatly trimmed beard was dispatching the body of a woman into a hole in the ground. Next, the same man was shoveling earth on top of the newly thrown away body of a man. Next, the same man gently placed the body of an elderly lady into a grave while the rain poured down around him.

Kazari gasped as some of the souls embraced her skin and whispered into her ear. _We love him, he saved us, he let us go with grace, please don't let the others hurt him…_

Then they entered her skin and Kazari screamed as her magic began boiling. Pictures of memories flashed by her eyes; an elderly lady, dying, being granted her last wish of a peaceful death; a sickly man bitten and drained as part of his plea for a release from the pain; there were others as well. Whoever the man in her vision was, he had helped these people. But there were others that did not like to have their lives taken by the man, and they were all buried here – in the garden of Misaka-san's old home. And their bones, cursed by the restless souls, were coming alive in front of them. The heap of bones was higher than the house, resembling a somewhat human shape.

_MOVE. _A soundless voice reverberated in her mind, and a giant arm swept out over the ground aiming right at her. She stood frozen in place, eyeing its descent upon her.

"Kazari!"

Suddenly, Misaka-san was in front of her. The matriarch blocked the swipe of the giant arm and was pushed backwards from the force, shoes sliding over the ground. "Gah!" The vampire coughed and Kazari stared at the red blood trickling down her chin. It set off all of Kazari's alarms. _She's not fully healed yet?_

Misaka-san's eyes grew black and electricity sparked from her bangs. "I'm not – done yet you giant pile of bones!"

_HIS BLOOD IS HERE. _The angry souls inside the bones set their gaze on the matriarch in front of them and swung the other giant arm, crashing through the earth. Lightning was not enough to stop it, and it struck Misaka-san's side in an agonizing crunch. She was knocked through the air and crashed into the ground on the street below, where she coughed up more blood.

"Miko—agh!" Shirai-san hissed in pain upon attempting to run over, and collapsed to her knees looking thoroughly sweaty. They had both overexerted themselves in the fight last night. The bone golem turned and dragged a bony leg over the earth, ripping up weeds and grass in the process. It was locked on Misaka-san, but the matriarch was in no state to fight. Kazari stared up at the gigantic creature and her heart surged with panic. _What do I do?_

"Hiyaaaah!"

In the suddenness of the bone golem's assembly she'd totally forgot about the battle mage. Saten-san leapt from a window in the second floor of the house, silver machete raised in flaming crimson fire. "Maximum speed! Maximum strength!" She shouted her enchants and a whirlwind of magic span around her body, buffing her as ordered. Saten-san swung the machete across what seemed to be the head of the bone rubble with a fierce warcry, fire surging around her weapon.

"Saten-san, wait!" Kazari cried, but it was too late. The machete connected with the bony heap and promptly shattered in a billion silver pieces.

"EH!?" Saten-san looked shocked, only the hilt of the sword remaining in hand.

"A silver weapon is no good against anything but vampires!" Kazari yelled in exasperation.

Saten-san laughed awkwardly. "I knew that, haha! I was just looking for an excuse to use this!" And she pulled out her bat from the holster on her hip, tossing the useless hilt away. "Boom blaster!"

A new enchantment embraced her weapon in a whirlwind of magic, and Saten-san swung at the bony head again. It connected with a great explosion, sending splinters of bones raining through the air. The golem paused, twisting its body-like structure as if to look at Saten-san, though it had no eyes.

"Now, run Kazari!"

"Y-Yes!" Kazari turned to run, and noticed Misaka-san and Shirai-san; the vampire was attempting to sit up from the crater in the ground, blood trickling from her mouth, and Shirai-san looked up at the golem, clenching an eye shut and gritting her teeth in pain.

Kazari's heart was racing, but she stopped her flight upon seeing their battered states. _Even if we run, this thing might go into town and wreak havoc! And Saten-san is still stuck on it! I need to do something! _Her mind raced, and suddenly it struck her, like lightning from clear sky. _If these are souls, then soul magic_—_! _

"Saten-san!" She called up to the battle mage that was now balancing on what might be called the shoulder of the giant bone golem.

"Yeah!"

"I think I know how to destroy this thing!" The souls of the dead were hissing, refocusing their anger on the new threat to their remains. It wasn't like she'd actually used this kind of magic before, but she did have the knowledge of the Nekomimi within her now, and even while she kept panicking, it provided her with the information she needed.

"Good! Do it!" Saten-san yelled back.

"I need your help! Can you hold it off?"

Saten-san grinned down at her, and perhaps Kazari was imagining things, but she looked a little pale. "Of course!" However she sounded confident and raised the bat for another swing. "If you don't hurry up, I'll beat this thing to pieces! Gah!"

She barely avoided being pierced by the splinters of the bones making up its formless head, and the sharp edges sliced up her sleeves and left bleeding scratches on her skin. _She needs healing! _But even as her heart began hammering in panic, Kazari noticed the wide grin on Saten-san's face.

"Your boner is nothing in face of my bat!" And she retaliated at once, bone turning to dust and splinter by the enchanted strike of her bat.

Kazari pulled back towards the gravel path and closed her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her chest. A fitting spell for this situation had emerged from the back of her mind, and she knew how to use it. It was like her body remembered how to, although she was certain she had never tried it before. She concentrated, feeling the surge of magic inside. _Please… please work!_

Meanwhile, Ruiko dodged a strike from the giant bony arm and swung her bat again.

"Die already!" She swung at the bone heap and suddenly, the bones beneath her feet shifted and trapped her in place. _Shit! _She'd gotten careless and now the giant arm wung at her again. There was no way she could avoid the strike in time now!

_But I'm not a battle mage for nothing!_

"Ultimate slowmo!" Suddenly the world around her grinded to a near halt, allowing her enough time to duck beneath the oncoming arm and twisting her body out of the way. The buff lasted only an instant, but it was enough to make a difference in battle. When the world resumed its normal pace, Ruiko was flat against the bony shoulder and the arm swung past above her, hitting nothing but air.

_But I'm still stuck!_

Not only that, but the bones were twisting again, trapping her bat. _Dammit!_

And then something made the entire golem rattle.

"Woah!?" Looking down, her eyes lit up. "Misaka-san!"

The vampire matriarch had charged in and hit the golem head on; now, she aimed a bullet up and electricity leapt off her frame. _Wait, she's gonna shoot!? _Ruiko paled, but there was no stopping Misaka-san. The railgun tore through the golems side and shoulder, disintegrating almost half of its body before dissipating in the air. The bones holding Ruiko captive cracked and she pulled free, leaping up with a roar.

"Boom blaster!" The enchantment surged and whirled out of her fingers, embracing the bat in her hands anew. "Maximum speed! Maximum strength!" Renewing her other buffs as well, her muscles tightened and prepared for action. She jumped into the air, turning around in a twist with a battle cry as she fell back down, and swung her bat into the base of the bone golem's neck. The bones exploded upon impact and Ruiko struck again, disintegrating bone into fine dust with the enchantment on her bat. The explosions from her hits made the entire bone structure shake and slowly bend over like an unstable tower.

Ruiko kept striking it, crying out for every hit, bone splinters flying around her – one cut her cheek and she winced, but now the golem was teetering to one side due to the shift in weight, slowly toppling over. Ruiko jumped backwards into the air, preparing for the crash. It hit the ground in a magnificent rumble and Ruiko landed beside it, next to Misaka-san, who was breathing heavily and clutching her side.

"Thanks for the assist, Misaka-san!"

"It's not – dead yet." She gasped, and fell to one knee. "I can't–"

Ruiko clenched her bat. "No worries, leave it to me!"

The golem was far from dead – if the thing could even die. The remaining bones were already shifting, building a new shape.

"Jeez." She raised her bat again, breathing heavily. "How many deadlings did it take to create this thing? No matter how much I hit it, it won't die."

Beside her, Misaka-san staggered to her feet. She looked beaten half to death, but still determined. "I'll handle it, Saten-san. Just step back."

It was like a punch in her gut, but Misaka-san's bangs were already sparkling. Ruiko clenched her bat and stepped backwards when the ground in front of them ruptured up like a volcano.

"What the…?" Ruiko stared in shock as the dust changed shape into a giant wave and dove in on the bone golem. It was like a cloud of angry insects, sawing right through the bone and reducing it to fine dust in a spinning tornado of black sand. With more and more sand joining in the tornado became ever more violent, and in the end the entire heap of bones collapsed into a cloud of dust.

The sand dispersed and Misaka-san collapsed to her knees once more. Ruiko was stunned, a new sense of awe unfolding inside. _Inhuman…_

"Not… enough." Misaka-san said, holding her side. Ruiko was about to ask what she meant when she saw it. The bones that all been sawed apart and reduced to dust stopped twirling aimlessly through the air and span back, gathering once more at the core of the golem. They slowly regained the form of bones and continued taking the shape of its new appearance.

"Damn, even that didn't take care of it! Hey, Uiharu!" She looked over at Uiharu and her eyes widened. The cleric was surrounded by dark energy, pulsating and curling in the air around her body. The ground beneath her feet was alight with magical symbols and a shudder went down Ruiko's spine. Whatever it was the cleric was doing it looked like no good. Still. Ruiko grinned and clenched the bat, eyeing the bone heap as it rose once more, this time in the shape of a giant scorpion.

"I just need to beat on you until she's ready!" She leapt forward, swinging her bat above her head in preparation to strike its head. The giant bony stinger charged down at her and she dodged sideways, striking one of the pincers instead. The air exploded on impact and the bones crumbled from the force.

"Even if I can't obliterate you like Misaka-san, I can still show off!" Ruiko grinned and evaded the strike of the other pincer, then turned and smashed her bat into that one as well, sending more bones flying. The stinger was coming again and she raised her bat. "Bring it on."

In that instant the air chilled around them. A great shudder went through her body and she glanced at Uiharu again. The cleric had opened her eyes and they were alight with purple smoke and light.

"What the hell…" Ruiko felt sweaty all over.

Uiharu put a hand out and strange words spilling from her mouth. Then, like a different kind of railgun, the purple smoke surrounding Uiharu amassed into a single point in front of her hand, and then exploded out in a violent beam.

"Uwaaaah!" Ruiko dove away from the golem, rolled over the earth and sat on her butt, staring at the scene ahead. The purple smoke beam speared right through what remained of the scorpion. Black shadows began oozing from the bones and Ruiko stared in terror as what looked like pained human faces formed within it. The shadows span into the air like aimless leaves, and then Uiharu made another gesture. The shadows twitched and span even faster, before changing direction and shooting right at the cleric, impaling her chest.

"Uiharu!" Ruiko ran over, even while the shadows were sucked into Uiharu's small body and disappeared. For a second her eyes grew pure white and then the hazy smoke dispersed around her. Uiharu collapsed just as Ruiko reached her and grabbed her shoulders, and behind them, what was left of the bony creature fell apart and hit the ground.

"Uiharu!" Ruiko yelled at her face, but Uiharu didn't answer. "Jeez, not again!"

XXX

Ruiko twirled a piece of bone between her fingers, pulling in a deep breath and releasing it. Her body ached from the strain of the fight earlier, and she kept rolling her shoulder to loosen up her muscles. The doctor had put a plaster on her cheek and various scratches, and was now looking at Kazari. Shirai-san had gone off to buy some provisions for them, saying that she'd rather they leave town as fast as possible at this point.

Right now, Ruiko sat outside the Sotokim clinic, left to her own thoughts. She stared at the bone in her hands, a token of the first real battle she'd shared in this company. Well, she vaguely remembered some of what happened last night, but it was so diffuse. And what the hell, really. She'd fought a real vampire? And in the company of a matriarch, no less. It was totally insane; a story no one would believe. Ruiko was not a seasoned fighter, although she'd been in several brawls and mock fights.

A deep sigh left her lips. _I'm really no good at all._ If it weren't for Misaka-san, she'd have been in major trouble back there. And it wasn't the first time the vampire girl had made her feel split.

"Liberating humans from oppression!" Yomikawa-sensei's words rang in her mind as if it was the first time she heard them, back at the training camp. "It is our duty and responsibility as intelligent human beings, to free ourselves from the forces pressing down on us! Until the return of the Winged One!"

Misaka-san's story had touched something deep within her. She'd never heard a story like that. Always, always, it'd been from the human's point of view. That little girl, Daisy, would surely have been the main character of Misaka-san's story had it been told by Anti-Skill or Judgment. And Misaka-san would have been the monster who destroyed her family. But this story was different, and put the whole thing into a new perspective. It was the story of a girl whose life was destroyed when she got turned and humans began hunting her. So in the end, who was the victim?

"Hey, what are you sighing for?" The voice intruding on her thoughts belonged to the source for all the confusion. Ruiko looked up at Misaka-san's smiling face and was struck once more by the oddness of being on such good terms with a vampire. Before she met Misaka-san, all vampires had been wild animals in her eyes. But she now realized they were much more human than what she'd been taught. And it was seriously confusing.

"Misaka-san. Are you alright?" She smiled back, trying to hide her worries, and Misaka-san sighed and stretched her neck before sitting down beside her on the bench.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just taking a while. Internal injuries like that is a pain."

From what Ruiko remembered, Misaka-san had been speared by a giant-ass sword, so maybe using more than a single night on recovering was to be expected. Ruiko glanced at her arms, her own short-sleeved shirt adorning the matriarch's torso. _She doesn't look any stronger than a normal human. _Misaka-san was a matriarch and ridiculously strong, but her lean muscles were nothing more than what Ruiko herself had. Yet, even if they looked to be the same age or just a year apart, and their bodies had roughly the same build, the difference between them was just too great.

Ruiko had to remind herself Misaka-san was not human, but somehow it felt… unfair.

"You were amazing back there, Saten-san." Misaka-san smiled at her, and Ruiko's heart jumped. "I've never seen someone fight with that kind of magic."

"Ah, well, you know." Ruiko grinned awkwardly, not really ready to share where exactly she'd learned that. "I'm amazing, after all! And… you were too."

She stared back down at the ground. An ant was crawling across the cobblestones and she followed it with her eyes. For a while they merely sat in silence, and Misaka-san looked like she was enjoying the sun where she leaned against the wall.

Ruiko kept staring down, but she couldn't help asking. "Did it hurt a lot? To be turned?" She wasn't even sure why she was asking, and a long pause followed the question.

"I don't remember much of it." At last, Misaka-san spoke. Ruiko was surprised, having almost anticipated to be ignored at this point. "We were part of a caravan heading for Academy City. It was during the night, and we were asleep. The guard was probably taken out from afar, because no one sounded the alarm. I woke when someone grabbed my throat and I couldn't make a sound. There was no light inside the tent, I couldn't see who it was. Something speared my stomach, and after that, I guess I passed out."

Ruiko paled. "That sounds awful." Again she remembered the lectures from Yomikawa-sensei, on how vampires were beasts. And again she had to remind herself she was right now speaking to one. Today she'd even been saved by the very beast she was supposed to hate. Yesterday she'd tried to fight one only to be severely outmatched. There really was a mountain of difference.

Misaka-san looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

Ruiko bit her lip. "Have you ever turned anyone, Misaka-san?"

Misaka-san's gaze became solemn. "No. And I never will."

She couldn't help the surprise. "Why not? I know you don't have a pack, but I figured that's because you just haven't found any…" she faltered, thinking about Shirai-san. She didn't know the details of their relationship but she figured if there was a potential pack member, Shirai-san would be it.

"I don't think it's right to take someone's humanity without their consent."

Misaka-san's answer surprised her again. Ruiko stared at the ground. Finally she looked up at Misaka-san's face.

"Then… what if someone asked you to?"

Misaka-san met her gaze, surprise filling her eyes. For a long moment they just stared at each other, and then Misaka-san sighed, looking away.

"No."

Ruiko didn't know why, but that one word seemed to slice at something deep within her, and annoyance bubbled up. "Why not? If they asked you to, doesn't that mean they've given their consent?"

"I will never turn anyone." Misaka-san looked so determined that Ruiko was unsettled for a second. "If I could, I'd rather do the opposite."

Ruiko's eyes widened. "Is that even possible? Could you… return to being human?" She stared at the girl beside her and imagined her without fangs, without superhuman strength, perhaps even without electric powers. Crazy.

"I wonder." Misaka-san looked up into the sky. Then she glanced at Ruiko from the side. "Say, Saten-san…"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to make a move on Uiharu-san?"

"W-W-Wha?" Ruiko's face exploded with heat, and it didn't help when Misaka-san leaned in with a smirk on her lips.

"You like her, don't you? I can tell." For some reason she sniffed the air, and Ruiko leaned away.

"C-Can you smell it!?"

"You worry a lot about her. You slept with her tonight, didn't you?" The vampire moved closer and Ruiko sank down on the bench, with Misaka-san towering above her.

"T-That was just – I was just – there weren't enough beds… I was on the floor!"

Misaka-san grinned down at her, and although her fangs were nice and short it was still unsettling. "I can give you some pointers if you'd like~"

"Mikoto!" A strict voice broke in and saved Ruiko from being smothered beneath the sensual vampire. Shirai-san had appeared out of nowhere and glared at the two of them with her hands on her hips. "This is no time for fooling around!"

Misaka-san tsk'ed, sitting up.

"I was just trying to lift the mood a little. Sorry, Saten-san."

"I-It's fine…"

Misaka-san smiled at her, and then turned a mischievous grin at Shirai-san. "Don't worry, Kuroko, I'll make sure to keep the promise from yesterday."

At that, Shirai-san looked troubled, and she shuffled strangely. Ruiko remembered her tail and had to swallow a snicker.

"Yes, well… I'm not sure we're in the best shape for that, Mikoto."

Misaka-san grinned and stood up, walking over to the paladin. "You've recovered enough to teleport, haven't you?" She moved in as if planning to envelop the smaller girl in a hug, but Shirai-san teleported and appeared right in front of Ruiko.

"Indeed I have. Let's go see Uiharu, shall we?" She grabbed Ruiko's hand and before Ruiko could utter a word she was pulled off the bench and towards the door. Misaka-san looked after them with a confused expression on her face, but she soon sighed and followed them in.

XXX

Uiharu was awake when they came inside, if looking a bit woozy. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with her and seemed puzzled, but that just underlined their suspicions that it was indeed the dark magic she'd cast which had affected her so.

"I'm sorry, Saten-san." Uiharu kept apologizing while Saten-san supported her all the way back to the inn.

"Stop saying that already, you saved us from that golem thing!" Saten-san countered.

"We have no time to waste," Kuroko said once they entered the inn. "We're leaving tonight, so make sure all your stuff is packed up. Mikoto, change into new clothes." She materialized the package with new clothes out of the mokeskin pouch and handed it to her lover. Mikoto gave her a scrutinizing look, but took the package from her hand.

"You're not trying to avoid me, are you?"

Kuroko's neck broke out into a sweat and she attempted to keep the tail beneath her pants and cloak entirely still, although so far it had been living its own life.

"Don't be silly. I just don't want to linger while Uiharu is in such a state. The faster we get to Pihs Looc, the better."

Luckily, it seemed like Mikoto decided to let her off the hook with that, as she turned towards the stairs with a sigh. She stopped though, and Kuroko realized Haruue-san stood in front of the stairs, looking nervous. She was clenching a small box in her hand.

"M-Mi…Misaka-san." The old woman looked up, the wrinkles in her face hiding the expression of a much younger girl.

Mikoto smiled. "You can still call me Mikoto, Erii."

The woman looked surprised, and then her lips cracked into a smile as well. "I see. Although, it does feel more comfortable calling you Misaka-san. I suppose…" she glanced down at the box in her hand. "I suppose that's just how it is now." Her hand trembled, and she drew a sharp breath. Then she walked forward, holding the box out.

"I've been keeping this ever since your mother's last visit many years ago, but I really think you should have it."

Kuroko's eyes widened and the same held true for Mikoto.

"She… what? She was here?" Mikoto sounded like she couldn't believe her own ears. She accepted the box Haruue handed to her and stared at it with huge eyes.

"She said nothing about you, and spoke to no one about what had happened. I do not know where she went afterwards either. Sometimes I ask myself if she was really here at all. But she gave me this. Please… it's yours." Haruue bowed her head, and then she walked off past the counter and into the room behind. As the door shut behind her Kuroko looked back at her lover, who seemed to have frozen up.

"What is it?" She moved closer, gazing at the box. It was still closed, and when Mikoto didn't move, she reached out and lifted the lid away. Inside it laid a necklace, adorned by the same frog figure that stood on display on the shelf behind the counter. Kuroko frowned.

"This is yours?"

She looked up at Mikoto's face and was taken aback by the expression she was wearing. Some sort of mix between wonder, surprise and longing. She brought the box closer to her chest and closed her eyes. Kuroko was conflicted, unsure what to do or say. Of course, hearing that her mother had been here years ago and delivered a necklace, supposedly after being killed in the attack in which she herself was turned… Kuroko's stomach twirled.

She opened her mouth to speak and was shocked when Mikoto moved in instead, wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. Kuroko almost expected her to do something more, but Mikoto just hugged her, and after a few seconds Kuroko relaxed and hugged her back.

There might not be much to say, but she could always just be available for a hug.

* * *

**Note: **That mokeskin bag is their ultimate weapon.


	7. The Rest of Part 6

**Note:**

Stuff happens, and suddenly months fly past. Since last time, I've become a mom, so naturally there's been less time for writing than usual. At the same time I'm working on original stories, which I hope may one day lead into something that may be published. Even so, I wasn't lying when I said I have 20 or so parts of this story written. Trouble is, they're not edited. But it's a shame for them to not be shared on FF, so here I am with the next part of BSS!

* * *

**Part 6.5 – The rest of part 6 **

The others had a need for dinner, but Mikoto was not in the mood for any more outings and she remained at the inn, lying in bed with an arm over her eyes. What had gotten into her back there? Haruue's words and receiving that necklace had stung some part of her that she hadn't realized existed. Her mother had come back? But how could she, after that? Her brain needed some time off right now.

XXX

Despite the pub being completely destroyed and the city having been wracked by a bloody battle just the previous evening, it seemed like people were picking up their usual pace. Ruiko glanced around at the booths adorning the town square; it was like that Queen leaving with her pack had lifted some sort of curse on the citizens. There was more life and laughter around than she'd seen or heard the day before, even taking the trip to the pub into consideration. They didn't even seem to care that there was a ruined building right on the town square.

She kept sneaking glances at Uiharu and blushed whenever the girl looked back at her. Of course, naïve little Uiharu just assured her that she was fine, if a bit tired, and Ruiko nodded. "Good, good. You better tell us if you start feeling woozy again." Folding her arms, she chastised herself for being a coward.

Shirai-san threw her a couple of glances as well, snickering behind a hand, and Ruiko fumed at the paladin. _She definitely heard it all! _Misaka-san's words had really struck her deeply, and she was starting to wonder if there was something to it. It was ridiculous of course. Yet, she had to be honest with herself. Uiharu was cute, and Ruiko enjoyed teasing her, but was that all? She had no idea. Not like she had time to worry about things like that anyway.

They found a booth that sold skewers of grilled meat and bought a bunch, sitting down at a bench and gazing out over the busy town square.

Ruiko voiced the incredible feeling in her chest. "I can't believe we were fighting a vampire matriarch and her pack right here, just yesterday." Shirai-san looked slightly troubled, and Uiharu bit into the meat with a thoughtful expression. "I don't remember much of what happened, but you were so cool fighting that vampire, Saten-san." She smiled, and Ruiko reddened.

"That wasn't a real fight though. If it was, I'd probably be dead." Her chest twinged at the thought. Killing an actual vampire was way beyond her.

She glanced at Shirai-san. "How much training did you need before you could handle a vampire on your own, Shirai-san? Of course, you have those holy spells of yours…"

Shirai-san looked solemn, observing the stick of meat she was working on. "Taking on a vampire isn't all that hard once you know how to handle them." She said it so casually, Ruiko couldn't help but grow annoyed. "Of course, it depends a lot on the circumstances and the vampire itself. In some regards it's like facing another human, although their strength is not comparable to ours."

"You've been in Judgment for a long time, right, Shirai-san?" Uiharu spoke up, leaning forward to look past Ruiko at the vampire hunter.

"Seven years."

"Seven!?" Ruiko was shocked. "Wait, how old are you again!?"

"Sixteen."

"And just how long did it take before you killed one on your own?"

For some reason Shirai-san's cheeks reddened. "I was twelve at the time. But I did participate in taking down a couple waywards before that."

"Huuuh. Judgment only hunts down the dangerous ones now after the war, huh." Ruiko leaned back against the bench, looking at the sky. Three years of training. Seemed reasonable, all things considered. Vampires were not easy opponents. It still nagged at her mind that she had been struggling that much against an opponent that didn't even try to kill her, but the attempted hijack of her mind hadn't been helping. Maybe, if she had been able to use her abilities…

"Yesh." She clenched her fist and pumped it. "I'm gonna ask Misaka-san to fight me."

Uiharu choked and started coughing, and Shirai-san looked perplexed. "Why on earth would you want that?"

"I need to get stronger. It's a waste not using her while she's here, right?" Ruiko grinned. "Fighting a matriarch should help hone my skills!"

Shirai-san looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "She'd tear you apart."

"I wonder, I wonder~ Misaka-san might just be a lot milder than you think, Shirai-san." Ruiko grinned, and the paladin sighed.

"Whatever. If you manage to make her take you seriously though, don't be surprised if you end up with a broken bone or two."

"Not to mention electrification~"

"You sound like you're looking forward to it!"

Ruiko gave a light sigh, feeling a lot better. "So, you two… do you consider yourself part of her pack?"

"What?" Shirai-san blinked.

"Does Misaka-san even have a pack?" Uiharu asked.

"That's what I meant." Ruiko looked ahead. "Are we her pack?"

Shirai-san looked thoughtful, but Uiharu smiled. "Don't you think we're friends, instead? That's what Misaka-san calls us."

"Friends, huh." Ruiko tasted the word. Being friends with a vampire. It sat oddly with her.

Uiharu shifted beside her and Ruiko looked at her. "You okay?"

The girl jolted and looked up at her with a smile. "Yes, I just thought I heard something."

"Don't go crazy on us now. I wouldn't like to have to spank you."

Uiharu's face grew an adorable blush and Ruiko grinned, until Shirai-san's snicker reached her ears. She flushed a bright red and hurriedly bit into her meat.

"So, Shirai-san, when are you going to tell Misaka-san about your tail?" Uiharu asked, and Shirai-san choked.

XXX

"I'm back." Kuroko sighed and pulled her cloak off once she stepped into the room at the inn. She had been thinking all the way back and now cleared her throat, preparing to deliver her speech. "Listen, I think we should split up for the night."

"Ku~ro~ko~" Mikoto purred her name in a way that made the hairs on Kuroko's neck stand on end. She turned around just in time to get caught. Mikoto wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Kuroko stiffened and held her breath.

"I missed you." Mikoto leaned in and dragged in the scent of her neck.

"I was gone for an hour at most." Kuroko was not sure how to handle this. She remembered Mikoto saying she'd keep her promise, but right now…

"You haven't eaten, have you?" Not that that was her only worry right now. Her tail shifted beneath her pants. She hoped the movement was lost on her lover, who seemed rather occupied. She was kissing Kuroko's neck hungrily.

"M-Mikoto, if you're hungry…" Kuroko didn't even know where to start. The matriarch gave off a different vibe today. It was like back in that cellar, only less desperate. More dedicated.

"I want to taste _you_ today." Mikoto's tongue touched her neck and Kuroko stiffened. "Relax." Mikoto shifted and Kuroko pulled in a deep breath, calming down at the scent and aura emitting from the vampire. She knew she was being played with, but she had wanted this kind of attention for so long.

Except her tail. If Mikoto found out, she'd forget all about Kuroko and become obsessed with that disgusting thing, she was sure of it. The vampire had an unhealthy obsession for the furry things.

"No – Mikoto—"

She tried to wriggle out, but the vampire tightened her hold, sending a jolt of pain through Kuroko's body. "I want to feed on you today, Kuroko~"

Her breath caught in her throat. Mikoto never wanted to feed on her. She avoided it like the plague if she could help it.

"W-What made you change your mind?" She asked, and hissed as Mikoto's tongue kept licking her throat, a purr growing in the chest of the vampire. "Mikoto?"

There was no answer, only the purr, reverberating through her body. It was paralyzing and aggravating, but Kuroko was enjoying the attention far too much to care. The vampire was lost in the act as well, the licks turning to nibbles, and she pulled Kuroko even further against herself. Kuroko had never been her meal before. There was that time when Mikoto had been on the brink of starvation, but it couldn't be said to be a regular meal. It had helped though. She was no longer afraid.

Kuroko shuddered in delight as she felt the fangs scraping over her skin. Mikoto breathed deeply in and out, growing more and more aroused on Kuroko's scent. Kuroko wound her arms around Mikoto's torso and offered her neck, pulling in small gasps of air. For a few seconds the fangs rested on Kuroko's skin and the tension rose between them until it was palpable. Kuroko craved the feeling that was to come, and as if she had been waiting for that moment, Mikoto finally slid her fangs into her neck. It was amazing. Kuroko groaned in ecstasy and Mikoto's purr grew into a sensual growl, her body tensing as she started drinking her blood. The sounds of her sucking, licking and swallowing vividly tickled Kuroko's ears and she had to concentrate to be able to breathe through the pleasure. She clawed at Mikoto's back, feeling the matriarch's body tense up as the blood entered her system. Small crackles of electricity started playing in her bangs and Mikoto kept purring, even as the temperature rose and their bodies rubbed together. The vampire's hands were sliding down Kuroko's back and nearing her butt. Kuroko's eyes teared up from pleasure and she was so close to coming it was agonizing.

Mikoto's hands slid into her pants and Kuroko groaned as they stroked over the bushy fur on her tail, tendrils of lightning travelling up her spine at the touch. Mikoto's tongue kept licking the blood from her neck and her hands pulled the tail out of her pants, stroking it up and down.

Kuroko gasped and gritted her teeth, waves of pleasure gathering in the depths of her mind and spreading outwards. She hardly noticed when Mikoto started kissing her neck instead of licking it, lost in the ecstasy of the caress. Soon she was panting and Mikoto was stroking her tail from base to tip with calm, deliberate motions.

"Ah~" A low moan escaped her lips as one final stroke sent her across the limit and her body trembled in delight. She leaned into Mikoto with heavy breaths, gazing dazedly ahead as her trembling died down.

"Kuroko~" Mikoto's voice was playful, yet sent a shudder down her spine that made Kuroko's ears flick. She groaned back, wanting to enjoy the aftermath a bit longer. The strokes on her fur were wonderful, threatening to send her into another climax. The vampire's lips touched her cheek and Kuroko felt them pull up into a grin.

"You have a tail~"

In that instant the entire world ground to a halt. Mikoto's fingers stroked over the fur on her tail and her fangs touched Kuroko's neck again. It was possible that she wanted more, but instead of biting she started licking the existing wound once more. Even if it stopped bleeding once the stimulation let up, no more than one lick was needed for the blood to start trickling out once more. The vampire aura surrounding them was growing denser and Kuroko pulled down a mouthful of air. Mikoto kept stroking her tail and the electricity dancing in her bangs grew in force.

"Mikoto…" Kuroko gasped her name, sensing that something was happening. She had no idea what, but she could see that something was changing in the matriarch as she kept lapping up Kuroko's blood. It was the same feeling as when she saw her drink vampiric blood yesterday. The purring was back, and Mikoto pushed forward until Kuroko's back hit the wall. Her tail was trapped between her back and the wall and Mikoto let it go, placing her hands on Kuroko's waist instead. Kuroko was lost in euphoria yet having her tail released made some sense return to her foggy mind.

"Mikoto, love…" she raised her hands, putting them on Mikoto's shoulders. "I-It's fine now, right?" She had no idea how much Mikoto usually fed on her victims, but she was starting to feel dizzy and knew they had to stop.

Instead Mikoto bit down once more and Kuroko groaned.

"Mikoto!"

The vampire growled, and static started accumulating in the air around them. It felt like the body beneath her hands was growing thorns. Mikoto's hand rose to her head and found a furry ear. She started massaging it, and Kuroko shuddered. She was growing restless, white spots dancing in front of her eyes. "Mikoto, love, that's fine. Stop." She pushed on Mikoto's shoulders and suddenly the vampire snarled, there was a flurry of movement and Kuroko found herself thrown to the bed, Mikoto above her, snarling and crackling with electricity.

Kuroko was dazed, but she was no stranger to handling this sort of situation. Instincts kicked in and years of training helped her stay calm.

"Modnar tihsllub!"

For a second it didn't seem to have any effect at all, but then Mikoto's snarl lessened and the pressure on Kuroko's shoulders let up as the vampire returned to her senses and moved her hands away. Her eyes cleared and then an expression of shock settled on her face.

"K-Kuroko… I'm sorry, I…"

Kuroko smiled at her. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Yet Mikoto's shoulders tensed and she clenched her eyes shut. "Damnit!"

Her fingers dug into the sheets on the bed and Kuroko stroked her knuckles.

"I thought I… I thought I had better control," Mikoto admitted, looking quite ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Kuroko. I couldn't stop. Fifty years and still…" Her shoulders dropped.

"That's not true." Kuroko reached up and stroked her cheek. Mikoto froze at the touch. "You did stop. I'm not dead, am I?"

It took a few seconds before Mikoto looked at her. "Yeah. Your doing though."

"That's why we're such an excellent pair." Kuroko grinned and her tail flicked beneath her. She noticed how Mikoto's eyes were immediately drawn to the motion and her smile turned tender. She flicked her tail a few more times on purpose. "Want to touch it?"

She might as well have offered her a bucket of blood. Mikoto looked like she could hardly control herself at the offer and although she found it annoying, it was also endearing seeing her lover act so childish.

Kuroko rolled over to her stomach and the tail brushed by Mikoto's arm. "No more biting, okay? But," she winked at her, "I wouldn't mind a good old-fashioned snuggle."

Mikoto did not need to be asked twice.

XXX

It should take them roughly three days to arrive in Pihs Looc starting from Sotokim, which made it clear they had, in fact, been lost by the time they ran into Saijid the shaman. Kuroko refused to take the full blame for that however, and lead them off from Sotokim with renewed vigor. Following the main road out of town would add another day to their route, but at this point they felt it more important to actually arrive.

"How does it feel?" Kuroko asked Mikoto as they tossed one last look at the town hidden in the valley. "Would you rather stay?"

Mikoto smiled at her. "We have to get Uiharu-san to Pihs Looc. Besides, I would feel odd settling down here now. Neither me nor the town is the same."

Perhaps that was true, but Kuroko couldn't help feeling like her lover was glossing over it. In either case, Kuroko was perfectly fine with leaving the troublesome place behind, along with all the memories it held.

"Misaka-san, fight me."

They had barely left the outskirts of town when Saten-san voiced her request. Kuroko's ears stiffened beneath the hood of her cloak, and Uiharu's eyes widened.

Mikoto gave the battle mage a quizzical look. "Why?"

Saten-san grinned. "I need to get stronger, and you're the best training partner around."

Mikoto sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

She looked taken aback. "Why not?"

"Well for one, if we fight out here in the open we might attract unwanted attention."

That was a solid point and Kuroko applauded her lover for being considerate. For a second she had feared Mikoto would jump to the challenge eagerly.

"Don't worry, I'd go easy on you the first time." Saten-san grinned, and Mikoto huffed.

"No."

"Why not!?"

"I said no!"

"Why noooot, come on, you wanna face a strong opponent as well, right? I promise I'll make it worthwhile." Saten-san put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and was immediately shrugged off.

"I won't fight you." Mikoto kept walking and Kuroko breathed out in relief.

Saten-san didn't give up though. She kept asking all throughout the day and Kuroko could tell Mikoto's patience was running thinner. It seemed like Saten-san had decided to go for the "annoy her until she attacks"-strategy, and Kuroko was conflicted about whether or not to intervene. In the end, she decided to ignore it completely.

They walked steadily for the first day, resting up whenever needed – mostly based on Uiharu's condition, which seemed to vary from peachy to totally exhausted, at which point Saten-san ended up all but carrying her until they could sit down somewhere for a rest.

By evening, they lit a campfire near the forest edge and prepared to spend the night.

"It's a miracle that Shirai-san didn't buy any sausages," Uiharu said with the brightest smile. Kuroko reddened.

"They would spoil." Though in truth, she was attempting to avoid being teased. Plus, with no sausages around, Mikoto didn't run off when they pulled out their food.

"Misaka-san, fight me." Saten-san asked for the umpteenth time while they sat around the campfire, and the way Mikoto's shoulders sank made Kuroko worry. _She won't give in, will she? _It wasn't that a mock fight between two friends was such a bad thing, but these weren't regular friends. Saten-san had never faced Mikoto, not like Kuroko had in that basement. The difference in strength was just too great for there to be no accidents.

Saten-san barely had the time to yelp when Mikoto suddenly moved. Within the blink of an eye Saten-san tasted dirt and her hands were held firmly in place at her back.

"Ow ow ow!"

Mikoto leaned down towards her ear and Kuroko's ears flicked. The whisper was barely audible. "I'll help you train on one condition. You have to make a move on Uiharu-san first."

Saten-san's breath hitched, and Mikoto released her wrists and got to her feet. With ears as flaming red as the campfire, Saten-san got up as well, sitting back down at the log.

"You got me by surprise there!"

Uiharu grinned at her and Saten-san reddened even more. She glared at the fire and huffed. Kuroko snickered. Just like Mikoto to suggest something like that. It was so obvious the two of them liked each other, but knowing Uiharu she would never have the courage to do anything about it.

Would Saten-san really do it though? The battle mage had been extra loud after that, cracking jokes left and right in an obvious attempt at hiding her embarrassment. At the moment Uiharu was lying on her cape off to the side, while Saten-san had grabbed Mikoto's arm and pulled her off to a nearby tree, outside hearing range even for Kuroko's ears. She was curious, but decided to leave them be; Saten-san was flustered enough already and knowing Mikoto, she would handle it perfectly fine.

"How are you holding up, Shirai-san?" Uiharu suddenly spoke up, and Kuroko looked at her.

"Oh, you're not sleeping?"

"I feel fine, really. I know it must have seemed worrying, but I don't really think anything bad happened." She was smiling, but Kuroko frowned.

"That looked _really _bad, Uiharu. If this keeps up…" well, she didn't know what would happen exactly, but she could tell they needed to get the cleric checked out. Casting that sort of spell was nothing to take lightly. Who knew what kind of monster would appear next?

Something flapped at her thigh and she stiffened before realizing it was her tail. She had pulled it out of her pants since having it tucked in was becoming uncomfortable, and her cloak was long enough to hide it anyways. Yet, after taking it out, not only did she have to survive Mikoto's advances (which were wholly directed at her wolf attributes), but it seemed to have started living its own life.

Uiharu noticed her looking and glanced at the tail as well. "How does it feel really, having one of those?"

Kuroko huffed and the tail flapped back and forth. It was like having a living animal stuck to your butt. She glared at it and it twitched. Twitch, twitch. She grabbed at it, and the tail twitched away. Her eyes narrowed.

XXX

"Seriously, Misaka-san, why do you think I should make a move on her?" Ruiko was trying her utmost to make the vampire take back her offered deal, but Misaka-san looked wholly uninterested, arms folded.

"You don't have to, I just said I'd help you train if you did."

Ruiko couldn't help but grin at the cocky answer. "I see, I see. You are cunning, Misaka-san. Fine, I get it." She nodded, folding her arms as well. "I just need to make a move, right? Anything is fine?"

Misaka-san's lips pulled into a smirk and the matriarch advanced in on her. Ruiko automatically pulled back until she hit the tree.

"W-What?"

Misaka-san leaned in and sniffed her. Then she looked thoughtful. "Hm."

Ruiko sweat-dropped. "You know, when you do that you seem even less human than usual."

Misaka-san gave her a sharp glance. "Usual?"

"W-Well… sometimes you just seem so… _normal_." Ruiko felt sweatier and sweatier even though she couldn't tell why.

Misaka-san grinned and flicked her forehead with a finger. "Alright. For that, you have to kiss her."

"What!?" Ruiko's heart jumped a mile.

Misaka-san's grin was mischievous for just a second, and then it became a beam. "If you kiss her I'll fight you ~"

"But that's impossible!"

XXX

Kazari watched with huge eyes as Shirai-san started grabbing for her tail, but the appendage seemed to twitch away from her fingers every time. Wasn't she the one who controlled it though? It was all mystifying but extremely enchanting. As her movements grew snappier Shirai-san looked more and more annoyed. But the tail still escaped her and Kazari watched in amazement as the paladin turned a full circle while glaring at it. After yet another miss something seemed to click in place. Shirai-san growled and span on the spot, slashing the air as if trying to kill the furry tail instead of grabbing it – she made several such spins and then suddenly fell over, landing on her back with a thump and a groan. Kazari blinked, wondering if she'd hit her head, but then the paladin twitched. Suddenly she sat up and lunged – Kazari jolted, but Shirai-san wasn't coming for her; rather, she lunged downwards and this time she went in with everything she had and snatched the tail – right between her teeth.

Kazari grimaced at the crunch and Shirai-san, while looking triumphant for a split second, grew utterly pale and then she doubled over with a shriek of pain.

"What's wrong? Kuroko!" Misaka-san was beside her in an instant, with Saten-san close behind, though rather meek compared to usual.

"I think she bit her tail." Kazari said.

"…what the hell."

Kuroko wanted to die. The tail was throbbing and she winced when Mikoto squatted beside her, feeling ashamed at having acted so ridiculous.

"Kuroko, are you—" She stopped abruptly and Kuroko looked up just in time to see a flash of her fangs before Mikoto turned away and swallowed, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Mikoto…?"

The vampire took a deep breath but made a point of not looking at her. "You're bleeding."

Kuroko hadn't even noticed, but now that she said it, the stinging sensation became clearer. She gingerly raised a finger and touched the sore spot, wincing. Her finger became black with blood; she must have bitten harder than she thought. Mikoto pulled in a sharp breath and got to her feet, staggering off.

"Misaka-san?" Uiharu was confused, and Kuroko too. She'd seen Mikoto react to blood before but this was almost on fledgling level.

"S-Sorry. Kazari, please help Kuroko patch it up."

"Ah – I can heal it!" Uiharu jumped up and Kuroko hardly noticed her approach while watching Mikoto hurry away, climb a tree and disappear into the woods.

"What on earth…"

"Renew!" Uiharu's hands hovered above the tip of the tail and they glowed with a soft yellow hue. For a second they pulsated gently and a pleasant sensation spread through Kuroko's tail, making her sigh in relief. Then the light throbbed, and shot right into the campfire.

"Woah!?" Saten-san pulled back when the sparks flew and Kuroko paled. The fire roared alive and rose above them, taking on a decidedly demonic form with flaming horns and even tiny arms.

"What? What happened?" Uiharu was frantic. Kuroko grabbed her and teleported them further away. The demon campfire roared and spat tongues of fire at them.

"Hiyah!" Saten-san swung her bat and knocked the fireballs aside, leaving a sizzling mark on the weapon. "Oh man, I can't fight fire with this! Shirai-san!"

Kuroko stood up. "Gnihctib!" The light flared down and impaled the demon without much effect beyond making it even angrier. Saten-san blocked another fireball, but the flames licked across it towards her face and she hissed. "Any other tricks?"

"I don't have my holy water." There hadn't been a church in Sotokim to refill.

"Any other kind of water!?"

"Not enough to douse _that_!"

Uiharu was looking terrified. She kept repeating, "Did I do that? I didn't mean to do that!" in a manner that made Kuroko want to smack her mouth shut.

Saten-san knocked away more fireballs and wiped sweat from her brow. The fire demon roared ominously from their campfire. With no legs it looked like it was simply part of the flames. It could have been an illusion if not for the fireballs.

"Looks like it can't move at least. Damn, where did Misaka-san go?"

"She can't fight fire more than any of us. Wait, I have an idea!" Kuroko lit up. Normally, the idea would be shunned as blasphemy, but this was an emergency situation, and she was no longer part of Judgment anyway. She dove for her backpack and pulled out a flask of water. It couldn't possibly be enough, but it would have to do. She pulled the cork open and put her finger into it. "Gnihctib!"

The holy light exploded into the flask and threatened to rip it apart. Would it even become holy water like this? She had no idea, but it was worth a try.

"Hurry up!" Saten-san was trying to parry the flames - a futile fight.

"On it!" Kuroko touched the thread in the flask and then teleported the thing above the head of the demon. Without the thread to keep the flask tight, the water escaped and splashed down onto the thing. It hissed and wailed and swung its arms as if attempting to swipe the water away.

"It worked!"

"There's not enough water!" Kuroko looked around, but sacrificing all of their flasks was a bad idea too. Maybe they should just abandon the site.

"Oi!" Suddenly, someone called out. Something exploded against the fire demon and Kuroko recognized the glinting water at once. That was proper holy water. "Oi! Oi!" Two more times, and the fire demon wailed and vanished into the campfire, then went out in a puff of smoke. Saten-san, sweaty and puffing, stared at the campfire with huge eyes, but Kuroko's head snapped up. _It is them!_ With a flash of terror she jumped for her cloak and flung it on, covering her ears and her tail and hopefully her face as well. It was dark and still hard to make out details after looking at that burning demon, so she hoped she had passed without notice.

"Oi, girls! Playing with fire is a bit juvenile at your age, huh?" The armor-clad girl at the front grinned, resting a halberd across her shoulders. She had long hair in pigtails, almost like Kuroko, but darker and straighter.

Saten-san looked up at them, blinking. "Are you…?"

"Judgment. Here to your rescue~. My name is Kana." The girl with the halberd presented herself. There were two more members with her, one other girl and a guy at least twice as tall as Kuroko.

"Kana! Don't run off like that!" The second girl leaned on her knees and gasped for air.

"You guys are way too slow!" the girl called Kana snapped at them. "Birdway-sensei would be ashamed!"

Kuroko's nerves instantly went into high alert. _Birdway-sensei is here!? _She had been Kuroko's officer back when she was a recruit. For three years that woman had tormented her about her small build, pushing her until her head span and everything she ate tasted of sweat for weeks.

"Did you guys summon the fire demon?" The tall guy glared at them with icy eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Seto. Not like just anyone can up and summon things like that." Kana waved her hand dismissively.

"Kana, it came right out of their campfire."

"This is far into nowhere! Demons pop up everywhere, you know? Chill out, Kaiba-kun." Kana grinned at them, but Uiharu's eyes still turned downcast.

"I really didn't see where it came from!" Saten-san exclaimed. "Like it dropped down from the sky into our campfire!" She even looked like the soot had blown everywhere, with black flecks on her face.

"Mm, I see." Kana nodded as if that made perfect sense, but the guy's eyebrows grew ever more furrowed. He said nothing though. Perhaps Kana was his superior.

"So what's Judgment doing here, so far away from anywhere really?" Saten-san asked, scratching her cheek and smearing the soot even more across her face.

"We heard a rumor about some major trouble in Sotokim so we're on our way to check things out." Kana gladly shared their objective and Kuroko bristled. _That's none of our business! _She had to fight the urge to tell her off; getting recognized as a Judgment member at this point was not wise. Especially not if _that _woman was nearby.

"Hey," the girl leaning on her knees looked up, having finally caught her breath, "maybe they came from Sotokim?"

The guy Kana had referred to as Seto rolled his eyes, but Kana herself lit up. "That's right! Did you, did you?" She grinned at them.

"We did!" Saten-san said at once, and Kuroko froze.

"So, so, so? Did you see anything weird going on? Did you hear any rumors?" Kana looked incredibly curious and Kuroko was silently thankful that Mikoto had left, especially if she couldn't keep her fangs in.

Saten-tapped her chin and pretended to think. Kuroko hoped she did. "Well, I didn't see it really since we were all sleeping soundly, but I heard the villagers talking about some sort of trouble, and there was a razed building in the town square."

"A razed building?" Kana blinked, and Seto's lips twitched downward. "That sounds serious… I thought the report said something about a bone golem…"

Kuroko was stricken by panic. Had they been seen with that thing by a traveling merchant or such? How did they know?

"That's right!" Saten-san acted as if she just remembered. Maybe she did. "They said something about a bone troll leaving for the woods!"

"Really?" Kana looked relieved and Seto's frown grew even deeper. Kuroko was sweating now. Kana seemed easy enough to fool, but the tall guy was not so stupid. However, being in Birdway-sensei's troupe made then recruits. They had not been sent on their own to fight a matriarch; in the first place, fighting a matriarch was not something Judgment would risk. They were most likely speaking the truth, merely sent out as observers. Even if the rumors of a matriarch fight had reached Judgment they would only want to collect information. These guys might not even know the true objective of their mission.

Yet the fact that they were here at all was troubling. Kuroko was pretty much a deserter and Mikoto was, well... Kuroko had been sent to map out her threat level and that indicated Judgment did not know where to place her. Now, with Gilmore dead, the situation had only become worse.

"Did you walk all the way from Pihs Looc?" she asked, trying to make her voice deeper than normal just in case.

"Oh, no~" Kana laughed. "There's a big Judgment camp just a few hours north. We're conducting a scan of the area and are patrolling the roads just in case."

"Should you really be saying that, Kana-chan?" The other girl said.

"It's fine, it's fine, not like they can't see it from afar anyways~"

Just like she thought. Kuroko cursed, but at the same time she was grateful. Knowing beforehand made it easier. They would have to avoid that camp at all costs.

"Oh I see." Saten-san put her hands behind her head. "I guess you've got a ways to go still then."

"Sure do! We'll be camping soon enough though!" Kana grinned. "Stay safe and avoid any more demons, yeah?"

"Sure, thanks." Saten-san smiled and the three of them left, although the Seto guy tossed them a last, doubtful glance.

XXX

As soon as they were alone once more, Shirai-san dropped to her hands and knees.

"We have no choice." She groaned. "We cannot be found by that camp. No… we cannot go within miles of that camp."

Uiharu looked pale. "Is it dangerous?"

"They'll find out… they'll find out Mikoto is the Railgun, and they'll find out I'm a deserter (with ears and tail to boot) and they'll even find out Uiharu keeps doing black magic things…"

Uiharu reddened adorably at that and Ruiko rubbed her chin. "If we avoid the main road I'm sure we can escape their checkpoint."

"That's not enough." Shirai-san clenched her hands on the ground. "They have scanners. If they're conducting a search mission they have surely brought one. It scans the area in a large radius and warns about any abnormal power levels in the area. They'll pick up a matriarch in no time at all."

That did seem like a pickle.

Uiharu looked from Shirai-san to Ruiko. "Does that mean we'll have to take a detour?"

"Sounds like it." Ruiko sighed. "I guess we'll have to go in a wide circle around the camp, or go back to Sotokim and find our way through the woods after all."

"We're not getting forward at all…"

Ruiko watched Shirai-san's ÔTL~ form and made a decision. "Let's think about that tomorrow. For now, we need to get some sleep."

Uiharu looked into the woods. "Where did Misaka-san go?"

"I guess she sensed the Judgment folks coming and decided to scram." Ruiko said. Then she turned towards the campfire, lowered her bat and enchanted it with her phoenix fire. A small flame popped up at the end and she put it close to the campfire.

"Let's hope it's actually dead…"

"So how come you can enchant your bat with fire but can't fight a fire demon with it?" Shirai-san's dry voice reached her.

"This is phoenix fire." Ruiko explained as the flames started licking over the wood. "It won't burn what I consider an ally or my own property."

"Saten-san's bat is her greatest ally!" Uiharu grinned, and Ruiko reddened.

"You bet! This trusty friend has been with me ever since—" she stopped abruptly, eyes widening. The other two looked puzzled, and she laughed it away. "Never mind, it's a great weapon!"

"I sure hope so, seeing how you destroyed the silver sword against that heap of bones…"

Ruiko glanced at her and then snickered. "How's your tail doing?"

Shirai-san blushed furiously.

XXX

The tree bark was scratching at her skin but Mikoto didn't care, too busy trying to quench the bloodthirst burning through her veins. She stared at the tree without seeing it, leaning her forehead into its trunk and fighting back the small growls in the back of her throat. Her fangs were deeply embedded into her arm and the taste of her own blood was somewhat calming, while the pain helped her stay focused.

She hadn't been able to stay around for a second longer; the sight and smell of Kuroko's blood, and that black variant in particular, was enough to send all of her self-control down the drain. She wasn't even hungry. She'd eaten her fill just yesterday, on Kuroko no less, and even then she'd lost control.

_What the hell are you doing? _Her jaw trembled with the force of her bite and after several minutes the urge in her system finally started winding down. She slowly relaxed, releasing her arm and breathing in deeply. She watched as the puncture wounds closed up and vanished without a trace, and then licked off the blood remaining on her skin.

'_You know, when you do that you seem even less human than usual.' _For some reason Saten-san's words had struck a chord inside her, and even now she tensed. Why did she let it bother her so much? She wasn't human, she'd accepted that long ago. After killing off Daisy's entire family and leaving the little girl an orphan to fend for herself more than fifty years ago, she had stopped calling herself human. She wasn't, and there was nothing to do about it. And that was fine.

Slowly releasing a breath, she turned around and leaned her back on the tree trunk, watching the sodden forest floor beneath her feet. Then it struck her. _Kuroko bit her own tail. _At first her lips twitched, and then she started laughing loudly. "Man, that's so stupid!"

XXX


	8. Lesse Where This Goes

**XXX**

**Part 7 – Let's See Where This Goes**

**XXX**

The little girl was laughing and running through the hallway with contagious glee.

"Sissy, you'll never catch me!"

"Just you wait!" Kuroko grinned and ran after her, although no matter how fast she ran she couldn't seem to catch up with the girl. There was only a year separating them and her little sister was three, yet Kuroko was already sixteen and should have easily caught up. "Wait!"

But the little girl just laughed and ran on.

"Wait!" Kuroko shouted after her, but she did not stop. Kuroko pounced, and hit her back; the girl cried out as she fell to the floor and then turned a terrified face up at her.

"Sissy? Sissy!" Her screams drowned in snarls and growls as Kuroko ripped her face off.

She awoke with a jerk and breathed heavily. Staring ahead at the grey haze still lingering before the sun rose high enough, she wondered why she kept having those dreams about the mansion and her family. It was so long ago since she'd been there, and ever since the accident it hadn't been the same.

Releasing a deep sigh she went to wipe her brow and immediately froze.

She had no hands.

Instead, there were paws - big, furry paws, four in all. Her heartbeat accelerated and she started heaving for breath; her mouth was long, eyesight sharper, every scent in the area clearer – _noooo!_

She curled up under her cloak and trembled.

"Good morning!" Someone pulled the cloak off without mercy. "Woah – wolf!" It was Mikoto and her level of enthusiasm spiked.

Kuroko wanted to bury herself in a hole and vanish.

XXX

The four of them sat around the campfire. Saten-san and Uiharu were roasting leek on the fire and Kuroko stared at the flames. She was sitting in front of the log and Mikoto was behind her, stroking her fur. It wasn't that she minded the attention, really. If she'd still been human she'd have enjoyed it through and through. It was the fact that she was a damned mutt. Mikoto was way too hung up on her tail and ears, and being a full-blown wolf didn't help matters. While she was glad to have her lover back, and she didn't find the absent-minded stroking at all troublesome, it was just…

"Oh you like it like this, huh?" Mikoto grinned at her and Kuroko jolted, realizing she had leaned into the touch when Mikoto scratched her ear.

"You make a good dog owner, Misaka-san!" Saten-san grinned.

"I guess biting herself had greater consequences than we thought," Uiharu said, smiling brightly.

Kuroko looked from one to the other and scrunched her nose in distaste. Yet, there was something in the air. She could smell it, or rather, sense it somehow. It originated from Saten-san and she watched the battle mage curiously, despite herself. She looked just like normal, biting off saucy leek and laughing and talking. Yet there was a certain tension over her that Kuroko hadn't noticed before.

_Is this what Mikoto was talking about? _Her lover had seemed so confident when playing with Saten-san, telling her to hit on Uiharu. Right now, Kuroko was starting to understand why.

Saten-san was nervous. Was there really something to it?

"Here, Shirai-san!" Uiharu spoke to her and Kuroko turned her head, seeing the roasted leek she was being offered. She was about to raise her arm when she realized she wouldn't be able to grab it, and then, while feeling like she was burning up, she leaned forward and took it with her mouth instead.

"Good girl~" The cleric beamed and Kuroko bristled.

"RAH!" Her words came out as beastial sounds and she was even more embarrassed. The leek fell to the ground and she jerked. _Whyyyyyyyyy? _She couldn't speak and she couldn't hold things and she couldn't walk – she would do anything to have this curse removed right this instant!

She was on the verge of crying (though she didn't know if that was even possible) when Mikoto leaned down and picked up the leek, brushed it clean and sniffed it.

"What does this even taste like?"

"Good!" Saten-san said through a mouthful. "It's a got a rich, sweet sauce inside. Taste it, Misaka-san!"

Mikoto sniffed it even closer, looking intrigued. Kuroko stared at her, wondering if she'd really taste. But Mikoto didn't more than sniff it, before turning towards Kuroko and offering her the vegetable.

_I won't eat from your hand!_

"Eat it."

It smelled so good. She had to force herself to turn her head away. The leek followed mercilessly. "Eeaaaat iiiit~" It dangled in front of her until she couldn't take it anymore and snatched it from her hand. The juice poured out from the holes her teeth made in the vegetable meat and made her gag. _Gaaaaaaah it's terribleeeeee! _She shook her head helplessly, sending juice in every direction.

"Woah!" Mikoto pulled away and Uiharu eep'ed when the leek suddenly slipped from Kuroko's teeth and sailed through the air and splattered against her face.

Saten-san fell over laughing, and Uiharu blinked from beneath a layer of juice. Kuroko hung her tongue out, trying to keep the taste from filling her mouth.

"Good thing I didn't taste it." Mikoto said solemnly behind her, and Kuroko sent her a hurt glare. _You forced me! _But Mikoto merely patted her head, oblivious to her crime. "Wolves eat meat, you know."

Kuroko wanted to smack her. While she wiped her tongue on a nearby patch of grass, the other two girls explained to Mikoto what had happened last night and that they'd take another route starting today. Uiharu cleaned her face on a rag from Saten-san's backpack.

They finished breakfast, packed up – Saten-san took the mokeskin pouch with their backpacks (including Kuroko's clothes, which had been saved due to a warm night calling for nude sleeping. What?) – and set off into the forest.

It was hard to walk when there were four legs competing for her attention. Kuroko kept stumbling and messing up the rhythm and she grew more and more annoyed.

"Hey, looks like you're doing it wrong there, Shirai-san." Suddenly, Saten-san stood in front of her watching her legs thoughtfully. Kuroko wanted to tell her to do it better if she could, but before she could even try to figure out how to convey that through dog-speech Saten-san went down on her hands and feet in front of her. "Like this, right?" And she started walking along the forest path on her hands and knees. "Left, right, left, right, it works huh! Uiharu, join in!" She crawled past Uiharu and flipped her skirt up; she yelped in surprise and was soon on the ground together with them.

"W-Why are we doing this!?"

"We're showing Shirai-san how to walk! Misaka-san!" Saten-san called for the vampire in front of them and Mikoto stopped and turned around, looking at the three of them on all fours. For a second she looked like she didn't know whether to join them or hug them all at once.

"What are you doing?"

"Join us, Misaka-san!"

Kuroko was flabbergasted, but soon they were all on the ground crawling along on all fours, with her at the very back. Somehow, it made her feel all fuzzy inside.

XXX

They reached a meadow around noon and stopped in order to grab some lunch. Uiharu had seen bushes full of red berries on their way there and dragged Saten-san off to pick some. Kuroko watched them as they disappeared into the forest and then turned her head to look at her lover.

Mikoto had plopped down into the flowery meadow floor, lying on her back and resting her hands on her stomach. Seeing that her eyes were closed, Kuroko's guts twisted. She wanted to speak with her. But right now that was impossible.

She stood forlorn for a second and then approached the vampire, stopping above her and looking down at her relaxed expression.

"Sorry, Kuroko." Mikoto's voice drifted lazily up into her ears. "I didn't sleep much last night, so I'll just try to get a short nap in."

Kuroko stared at her, burning with desire to speak. Instead she leaned her head down, nuzzling Mikoto's hair with her snout. The scent from her lover was as mild and enchanting as always, and the urge to lie down and hold her was overwhelming. Kuroko stepped closer and then rearranged her legs – it took a few tries to get it right – until she lay in the meadow beside Mikoto. At first she kept nuzzling her hair, taking in the pleasant scent, and then she moved her head and put it on Mikoto's chest, closing her eyes as well and relaxing to the sound of her heartbeat.

After a few minutes it looked like Mikoto was sleeping. Kuroko watched her face and felt her chest rise and fall beneath her chin. It was calming to her frayed nerves and besides, Mikoto looked adorable like this. It was enough to send a torrent of passion through Kuroko's system. She wanted to scream at the inability to let it out.

XXX

"Woah, there are tons!" Ruiko and Uiharu had found the secret meadow of all meadows. Bushes lush with berries filled every available space on the ground, small trails snaking between them. Not only did they look amazing, they smelled good as well. Uiharu hurried over to the nearest bush and Ruiko could swear there was a bounce in her step. She smiled, and her heart lurched oddly. Misaka-san's words rang in her mind and a blush spread across her nose and cheeks. She tried to hide it with a fake cough.

"Wow they're amazing!" Uiharu beamed as she tasted the berries. "Let's pick some for Shirai-san as well!"

Ruiko swallowed and stared at another bush. "Y-Yeah! Too bad Misaka-san can't eat them, huh." She laughed awkwardly. They had one empty water bottle so Ruiko gave that to Uiharu while picking in a bra herself. It was Shirai-san's but she didn't think the paladin would mind, seeing as it was already red and she couldn't wear it right now anyway.

"Did you say something, Saten?"

"Huh?" Ruiko blinked when, after a full minute of silence, Uiharu suddenly spoke. She looked over at the other girl. "No, I didn't."

"Oh. Okay." Uiharu continued picking berries.

The silence rang even more awkward and Ruiko's shoulders grew ever more tense. _Can't she feel it as well? _She glanced over at Uiharu again. She was humming a small tune as she picked berries into the water bottle. The building pressure in the air felt tangible to Ruiko, but Uiharu seemed as cheerful as ever. _Is it just me? _Ruiko stared at a berry in front of her and drops of sweat formed on her brow. She picked the berry in front of her and bit into it. The skin was harder than she'd expected and when her teeth speared it the taste exploded over her tongue. She immediately gagged.

"Uwaah, this one tastes weird!"

"Really?" Uiharu stood up and came over, and Ruiko's heart was beating harsher than ever when the small girl leaned down beside her to look. "Oh! It's a blood berry!"

Ruiko forced herself to stare at the berry. It was leaking some sort of red substance from where she'd bitten it.

"Blood berry?"

"Yeah! They taste like blood, that's why they're called that. Oh, here's more!" She beamed as she reached up and pulled off another one. "Let's pick some for Misaka-san!"

"What?" Ruiko frowned, while Uiharu started filling her palm with the big red berries.

"Blood berries are a treat for vampires!"

"Seriously?" Ruiko gazed dubiously at the berry. _This is what it tastes like? _Her gut curled.

"I once read an article published by Kiyama-sensei that blood berries sometimes make them act all weird and childish. They'll even pop out their fangs for no reason."

"She really knows everything about them, doesn't she…"

Uiharu sighed dreamily. "I want to see them."

Ruiko's stomach tensed. "See what?"

"Misaka-san's fangs! They're so wonderful! I love her fangs, and her claws!" She had a dreamy look on her face that Ruiko found strangely attractive. What if that look had been directed at… she quickly shook her head and blushed fiercely.

"S-So do you just love fangs and claws and beasts in general or is there something special about Misaka-san, hah?" She laughed nervously and looked the other way, her whole face burning up. _Stupid! You don't have those things anyway, you know? _She glanced at Uiharu from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, she's amazing, but I also love furry beasts and naked beasts and fangs and claws and horns and too many arms and tails – oh Saten-san, did you know!?" Uiharu suddenly leaned in and Ruiko swallowed when her face stopped inches from her own, eyes glittering with excitement. "They say there's a kraken in the water outside Pihs Looc! I wonder if we'll get to see it!"

Whatever that was, Ruiko felt it safer if they didn't. But she was too busy boiling up from their close proximity to say that out loud. She was reminded of how she'd been when they first met. She didn't remember much of what happened after she fainted in Misaka-san's arms, but the next time she awoke she had been staring right up into Uiharu's face. She had yelped and Uiharu had jumped and they both scurried off as if frightened by their own shadows. Huddled in the corner of a bed, Ruiko had been suspicious of her whereabouts, especially considering her last memory was of that vampire trying to eat her.

"Are you a vampire too?" She'd growled at the girl, eyeing her small frame and the flowery headband on top of her head. She _looked _human, but that was no guarantee. No red irises though. And surely, she was way too young and innocent-looking to be a cold-blooded killer.

The girl cocked her head. "A vampire? Oh, you met Misaka-san!?" Suddenly, she looked excited.

"Misaka-san?" Ruiko frowned, not ready to relax just yet, even though her smile seemed genuine. Her eyes roamed the room and she saw her bat leaned up against the wall beside the door.

"Don't worry, she's not that dangerous. She only eats until you feel slightly dizzy and never kills or turns her prey. She probably brought you here yesterday after feeding on you." The girl was talking about a vampire as if they were your every-day neighbor. That was ridiculous.

"I'm Uiharu Kazari, a cleric-in-training!" She was smiling still, and somehow, Ruiko's heart was starting to calm down. "We found you by the door this morning and took you in to heal you up. You may feel a little dizzy for a while but your bruises should all be gone by now."

Pulled out of her own thoughts of the past, Ruiko breathed out deeply, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Uiharu."

"Hm?" The girl cocked her head, just like she had back then.

"Are you in… love… with Misaka-san?" She was reddening faster than a boiling prawn. Uiharu's eyes widened and then a fierce blush bloomed on her face.

"Wh-Whaaat?"

"I-I mean, you're always talking about her so fondly!" Ruiko realized she was making a mess out of it but she had no idea how to get out now. Uiharu was furiously red and Ruiko rubbed her neck, wanting to evaporate into the air. "A-And she's kinda good-looking you know, so I thought maybe…"

"Y-Yeah, she is." Uiharu's voice was meek. "I mean, she's a sensual vampire and all, so I suppose it makes sense. Sometimes I feel…" she was reddening even more. "B-But I'm surely not in love with her! She's amazing and wonderful, but I just like her because of that! It's not like I want to be in S-Shirai-san's position or anything! There's no way I could!"

Ruiko clenched her jaw. "Of course you could."

"Eh?" Uiharu blinked, and Ruiko burst out:

"Of course you could! You're super-cute, there's no way you wouldn't be able to take Shirai-san's place!"

"Eeeeeeh?" Uiharu looked like she would boil away and Ruiko's heart galloped like a drugged horse. "B-But I've never even kissed anyone…"

Ruiko stood up abruptly and grabbed her shoulders.

"I can help you with that." And then she leaned in and planted her lips on Uiharu's.

In that instant everything made sense. Every single thing in her life that had happened up to now, every word said and every sight seen, it had all prepared her for this very moment. She hardly noticed that she pulled Uiharu closer, barely registered how the cleric had grown limp in her grasp, eyes wide and trembling. For a second Ruiko was hit in the head by the hammer of reality and attempted to pull back, but then Uiharu leaned in and they continued kissing. In some way or another Ruiko ended up on her back in the bush, red berries teasing their nostrils with a pleasant aroma, and Uiharu was holding her arms, kissing her with an eagerness Ruiko found exciting. Their lips parted and tongues darted past each other, then danced for a few seconds. Slowly, Uiharu pulled back, and now she was breathing shallowly.

"Saten-san." Her voice was small.

Ruiko's insides froze up; she had screwed up. Somehow, she had done everything wrong, and now it was over. "I-I'm sorry…" She trailed off. Uiharu's eyes were glossing over, but she smiled when their eyes met.

"A-Are you alright, Uiharu?" Ruiko wanted to reach up and grab her shoulder, but hesitated at the last second.

Uiharu wiped her eyes, still smiling. "I'm fine."

Ruiko's resolve settled in and she leaned up, holding Uiharu's shoulder after all. "You keep saying that, but you've been acting off ever since that book invaded you. Are you sure you're alright? Please don't try to act strong in front of me."

Uiharu's shoulders trembled and then she lowered her gaze. "I… I'm scared…"

The sudden honesty was shocking. She hadn't really thought it'd work.

"I don't know what's going on, but it feels like something is changing inside me." Uiharu clenched her blouse at chest level.

_This is way beyond me! What do I do? _Ruiko's mind raced, but in the end, it was only thing she _could _do. She enveloped Uiharu in a hug. "It'll be fine." She said some soothing words without really knowing what she meant. "I'll be here, so I'll keep you safe."

Maybe it was just her imagination, but it felt like Uiharu relaxed slightly. "Thank you, Saten-san."

Ruiko's lips twitched and pulled apart into the biggest, stupidest grin she had ever felt on her face. "Suuuure, you know, someone's gotta watch out for the kids!"

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Yeah yeah! That's what I mean!" Ruiko patted her shoulder in a mechanical motion. "Let's go back, huh! I'm starving!"

XXX

Ruiko still had that stupid grin plastered on her face when they came back to the other meadow. She didn't even consider stopping when she saw how the wolf was laying all snuggly on top of the sleeping matriarch.

"Misaka-san! I did it, I made a move on her! Now fight me!" She went right over and squatted beside them, patting Misaka-san's stomach. Shirai-san pulled her head away, wolf eyes glaring accusingly, but Ruiko was too wound up to think straight. She shook Misaka-san by the shoulder and the vampire blinked sleepily.

"Uwah?"

"You promised you'd fight me, remember? We even found blood berries for you, so I'll give you a treat afterwards!" She pulled Misaka-san up into a sit, feeling the panic seeping into her bones. "Come on, sleepyhead!"

Misaka-san pulled out of her grasp and grabbed Shirai-san, putting her arms around the furry neck and burying her face into the red fur. Ruiko blinked, and Shirai-san looked surprised.

Suddenly Misaka-san pulled her head back with a gasp, and then flopped back down on her back while heaving for breath. Ruiko stared at her, and Shirai-san backed away. What the heck was going on? Just as she thought that Misaka-san rolled to her side and then punched herself in the gut. With a deep breath she finally seemed to calm down. Then she sat up.

"I'm awake now."

"Great!" Ruiko stood, and something slung across her shoulder. Berries rained to the ground. "Eh?" She blinked in confusion. It was the bra.

"You forgot this." Uiharu 's voice was cold as ice. Kuroko yelped, but Uiharu didn't say another word. She marched off towards their supplies with tense shoulders.

Ruiko picked the bra off of her shoulder and let Shirai-san have it when she lunged for it. "Are you mad or something?"

"No. Go train with Misaka-san or whatever." Uiharu turned her head but didn't fully look at them. "And make sure you don't go easy on her, Misaka-san."

A chill ran down Ruiko's spine. She had screwed up. That much was obvious. But how?

Misaka-san sighed and got to her feet. "You should eat something first."

Ruiko was slapped in the face by a strip of dried meat that came her way, and just barely managed to save it before it fell to the ground.

"Get going!" Uiharu snapped, and Ruiko stared at her, opened her mouth to say something – but Misaka-san took her shoulder and pulled her along, shaking her head.

"Come. Eat on the way."

XXX

"Whaf 'e 'eck haffen'!?" Ruiko complained loudly through dried meat. "F'he fuddenly befame all weird!" She swallowed. It tasted weird, like her taste buds had shriveled up. Her heart thumped oddly. It felt like she was ignoring something that should be obvious, but nothing was obvious about this!

Misaka-san stretched her neck from side to side and rolled her shoulders. She looked like she was getting ready for a run. They'd walked a few minutes until they found a vertical cliff rising from the ground. In front of it was an open area where the ground was covered in gravel and dirt instead of flowers and grass. In the far distance was the sound of a waterfall. Apparently, Misaka-san deemed it good enough for them.

"What did you do to her?" The vampire asked.

Ruiko's face boiled over. "I didn't do anything! Why did you tell me to make a move on her anyway!? It all became super weird!"

Misaka-san regarded her coolly, and Ruiko found herself calming down a notch. Why was she so agitated anyway?

"I didn't know you'd actually do it."

"Eh?" Ruiko blinked.

"The attraction between you two is painfully obvious, but I had no idea whether or not a practice fight would be enough to make you take that step."

Ruiko stared at her. Had she done it just for this opportunity to spar with Misaka-san? She felt cold all of the sudden. Why _had _she kissed Uiharu? Her head was starting to spin. "But… you told me to…" realizing what kind of excuse was about to come out of her mouth, she stopped herself and tightened her hands into fists. Screw it. "It doesn't matter. We're here now! Will you fight me or not?"

Luckily, Misaka-san didn't press the matter. She raised her hands as if to ask 'what now'. "What do you want me to do?"

"Teach me how to beat you." Ruiko unhooked her bat and raised it towards her. "I need to become strong enough to fight a vampire."

Misaka-san scratched her head. "Okay. Well, I suppose the first thing you'd have to do would be to find a weapon that can actually hurt one. That bat of yours won't last very long."

Ruiko glanced at her bat and frowned. Metal bat. She looked up at Misaka-san. She could probably bend it into a new shape between her thumb and index finger.

…

"I could strap Shirai-san's silver spikes to it?"

Misaka-san's eyebrow rose.

"Enchant it with fire? Engrave it with silver and dip it in holy water?"

Misaka-san sighed. "Fire would at least buy you some time, it hurts like hell and heals slowly. With luck, it'd even kill a vamp. However, it's a weakness all vamps are aware of and it's easy to avoid, as well as dangerous to the human too. At any rate, it's all you have for now, so we'll start with that."

Ruiko cursed the fact that she had destroyed that silver machete she'd gotten her hands on, but it was no use regretting what had already happened. She recalled her fight the other night. Hadn't she used Phoenix Fire against that foe? But he'd been wearing armor pieces. Of course those would protect him from any burns.

"So if I managed to set your clothes on fire I'd have the upper hand, huh?"

"Sure." She didn't look particularly worried.

"I get the feeling you're toying with me here. Lemme rephrase. If I want to hold you off, how do I do that?" She asked.

Misaka-san looked thoughtful. "I don't know."

"You don't…?" Ruiko's face fell.

"I haven't fought that many humans and the ones I've faced always lost, so…" she looked like she was thinking seriously about it. "Except… that guy…" she suddenly looked displeased.

"Oh yeah, Gilmaul or watever. So what'd he do, set you on fire and capture you in that net?" She grinned, but Misaka-san reddened stubbornly.

"That's not important. He's dead now. And I'd crush his skull twice over if I could." She pulled her lips back in a snarl.

"I see a little embarrassment~"

"Do you want to train or not?"

"Okay, okay." Ruiko still grinned however. "Pretend for a second that you're not a matriarch. How do I go about holding off a _normal _vampire?"

"Hrrm." She looked up, as if that'd help her think. "I guess you should think of it as facing a human that is much stronger and quicker than you."

Ruiko waited for more, but that seemed to be all.

"That's it?" She grinned. "I guess I'll ask Shirai-san for details like that. Fine. Let's spar! And don't you hold back on me!" She slid her legs apart and stood in position, holding the bat with both hands. She regarded Misaka-san's pose, but the vampire didn't even drop into a battle stance. She just looked on as if wondering what Ruiko was planning.

Ruiko clenched her jaw. _I'll try normally first, just to test it out! _Her legs tensed and then she shot off in a head on charge. She closed in on the matriarch and readied her bat for a swing against her head – and then the world exploded. Her body was pressed into a tree trunk and the leaves fluttered wildly about, branches rustling. There was a cloud of dust where they had been standing. Misaka-san's hand was clasped around her throat and Ruiko gasped for air, feet dangling just above the ground. Déjà vu hit her as she remembered the cage where they used to train, always pitted against stronger opponents. Her resolve steeled.

"Phoenix fire!" Her bat was covered in crimson flames and Misaka-san dropped her hold, jumping backwards as Ruiko swung the flaming weapon. Ruiko landed on her feet and took her position at once. "Maximum strength! Maximum speed!" Power flooded into her muscles, while her brain began sparkling from the enhanced processing speed. She charged in again, and swung her bat with a fierce cry.

Misaka-san pulled back, dodging the bat and the fire engulfing it with a hair's width. Ruiko immediately swung a fist at her abdomen. It was too close for anyone to dodge, but Misaka-san didn't even try to. Instead sparks leapt from her bangs and Ruiko reacted quickly.

"Ultimate slowmo!" The world grinded to an extreme slow and she felt a drop of sweat slowly trickling down her nose as she watched the sparks leap into the air. Misaka-san's hand was coming at her as if meaning to grab her arm, but in the few seconds the extreme slowness lasted, Ruiko was ten times faster. Her punch connected with Misaka-san's stomach and Ruiko's eyes widened. It was like hitting rock. The world resumed its normal pace and Misaka-san was actually knocked back by the strike, but didn't fall over or even grimace. At the same time, the force of Ruiko's punch shot right back into her arm and it felt like something gave out in her elbow. Ruiko hissed in pain and Misaka-san's eyes widened.

"Are you okay? I tried to grab your hand but you were way too quick!"

Ruiko breathed in and out a couple of times, her lips forming a silly grin. _What the hell? _This power was ridiculous. Never mind speed, or fire, what she needed was a cannon. Even if she could land a hit, it was like punching a mountain. Sure she'd knocked her back a bit but Ruiko was the one who took damage. Her arm smarted, but she flexed her fingers and it didn't feel like anything had broken.

She chuckled hollowly. "Seriously. Misaka-san, do you have a difficulty setting or something? You're holding back on me, aren't you?" Of course she was. Ruiko wasn't stupid, she knew she'd be dead in a second if Misaka-san fought seriously. And that's what annoyed her to no end. _I need to be stronger, yet… no matter how much I train, there's no way in hell I'll even come close. _She saw the downcast eyes of Uiharu in her mind, and clenched her hand.

"I think this is enough." Misaka-san said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Ruiko laughed. "Are you crazy? I'm already hurt as heck. You dodge my bat as if it's dangerous, but the truth is you don't want it to break, do you? You try to grab my hand so that I won't hurt myself punching you. Do you even care if I set you on fire with this thing?" She swung the bat to point it at the vampire. "One thing I know for sure is that your electricity can't put out fire. But even if you burned till the fire dies out, would it be enough to win?"

Misaka-san stared at her with an incredulous look.

"Or is it that burning would just be a nuisance for a matriarch? Damn it, how are humans supposed to live in a world with creatures like you walking around?" Her shoulders tensed as countless training sessions with Anti-Skill flashed through her mind, the words of her commander echoing in her ears. It made everything pour out at once. "I want to protect her from monsters like you, so I have to get stronger! But no matter how strong I become, I'll never be able to touch you, will I? It's not fair! It's a freaking failure from nature's side! So stop messing around and come at me seriously, 'cause I'll never respect you again if you treat me like trash, you damn cheater!"

She had no idea what had happened, but all the rage inside her was spilling out. She had gotten to know Misaka-san like a friend, and she seemed so human. Yet she wasn't at all. Uiharu was totally charmed by her, as was Shirai-san, and Ruiko was scared she'd be as well. A vampire, hunting humans, drinking their blood, giving their victim no fighting chance – it was disgusting.

"Do you even know how much humans have to suffer because of you? Sure, Judgment is all high and mighty in their fancy little fortresses, but they're never there when someone is killed! They're never around when a vampire goes on a rampage and destroys an entire town! They show up afterwards with their fancy little silver spears and armor, big deal! They should be taking out the core of the problem, the matriarchs, and the packs they lead!"

Her eyes were shining with both terror and rage as she glared at Misaka-san. "If Judgment won't do anything, I will! So help me get stronger, Misaka-san!"

The words finally stopped coming and she breathed heavily, glaring at the matriarch. Misaka-san first looked stunned, then her expression changed and became thoughtful.

Ruiko fell into stance, lifting her bat once more and grinding her teeth harshly. Her vision was clouded with rage and her arm was throbbing, but she could still fight.

"Maximum speed! Maximum strength!" She renewed the buffs and hissed as the muscles in her arm tightened, a flash of pain shooting through her body. _I don't care! Pain means getting stronger!_

Misaka-san regarded her for a second, and then she too assumed a proper stance. Electric sparks crackled from her fringe and Ruiko grinned, even as terror surged in her chest. She gripped the bat tightly in her hands, flames still raging around the metal weapon. The look in Misaka-san's eyes had changed, becoming more serious. Ruiko felt like she was being eyed by a predator and that fitted her perfectly fine. She had trained for this her entire life. Even if she'd never fought a real vampire until recently, she had faced countless opponents stronger than her in battle. It wasn't until Anti-Skill freed her that she'd been brought to a world where vampires were a real threat.

This was no different than those countless training sessions she'd gone through.

Ruiko cried out and rocketed forward, shifting quickly to the side in order to round in from another direction. _If I get at her from behind—! _She knew she couldn't knock her out. She could probably not wound Misaka-san in the slightest right now. But she could get a hit in, one that she truly landed on her own and not because Misaka-san chose not to dodge. Ruiko was too quick for a normal human to react to when she used her buffs. She was at Misaka-san's back within the blink of an eye and swung her bat.

It was over just like that. Ruiko couldn't tell what hit her first; electricity or Misaka-san's fist. It felt like her heart stopped for an instant and the burn in her limbs was enough to be felt even through all the adrenaline. The fist dug into her stomach and then her consciousness was blown away.

XXX

Kuroko looked up worriedly as the leaves rustled in the trees around them, like a shockwave had just passed by. She was feeling sweaty, so apparently even a wolf body was capable of that much. She had felt uneasy at the idea of Mikoto and Saten-san facing off, even as training, although the reason was hard to pinpoint.

Right now she was more worried about Uiharu however. The cleric was sitting on the backpack she'd pulled out of the mokeskin pouch, head hunched, looking like the world was about to end. Kuroko had moved over and sat beside her, but didn't know what to do. She couldn't speak and even if she could, she had no idea what to say. Neither was she inclined to act like a dog and try to cheer her up by licking her face or something. So she'd just been sitting there for the past few minutes, trying to come up with anything.

Suddenly, a great sigh left Uiharu and she seemed to sink even more. Then she blinked, and turned her head to look at Kuroko.

"Oh. I keep forgetting you're here, Shirai-san, with you looking like that." She smiled, and Kuroko's ears flicked in half annoyance, half relief.

"I'm sorry," Uiharu continued, looking down, "I was just a bit unsettled. You know, Saten-san can be so hard to read." She chuckled. "Sometimes I don't know if she's teasing me or being serious."

Whatever had happened between the two, Kuroko was certain it had to do with Mikoto's ridiculous condition for the fight. Had Saten-san truly made a move on Uiharu with that sole purpose in mind? Then again, Kuroko didn't find Uiharu any easier to read. She was usually so cheerful and innocent, that this atmosphere was almost unsettling in comparison. She couldn't even remember if she'd ever seen the cleric so thoughtful before.

A rustle pulled their attention and Kuroko turned her head around, only to have her eyes widen. The fight must have ended because Mikoto was coming back – and she was carrying Saten-san in her arms. The atmosphere immediately turned chill, and Kuroko stood up and growled before she could even think. Mikoto's expression was completely neutral, which was chilling enough in itself. Coupling that with Saten-san's unconscious and beaten form, the vampire seemed to radiate threat and it was making the fur on Kuroko's neck rise.

Mikoto stopped in front of them and put Saten-san down. Uiharu looked on with a shocked expression.

"S-Saten-san!"

"She's probably got a concussion and some burn marks." Mikoto stated. "Most likely a few fractured ribs, and her arm seems to be in bad shape. Please fix her up, Uiharu." The empty tone of her voice could chill an icicle, and Kuroko was shocked. Did she really hurt Saten-san this much?

Uiharu knelt down beside Saten-san looking like she was on the verge of tears, and Mikoto turned around to leave.

"Raff!" A bark left Kuroko's throat and she wished so badly she could speak right now. But even if she couldn't use words, she could voice her opinion _somehow_.

Mikoto stopped and turned her head halfway.

"What, Kuroko?"

The sound of her name in that emotionless tone made her shudder, but Kuroko didn't back down. She barked again, and growled in displeasure.

"What would you have me do? She insisted I take her seriously."

_You didn't have to hurt her this badly! _Kuroko kept growling and snarling, but Mikoto just smiled softly.

"You know I don't understand a word you're trying to say."

Kuroko was about to open her mouth and perhaps bark even more, but they were both distracted by the snap of a twig. Uiharu was holding her hands over Saten-san, muttering healing spells, but the damage was much worse than Kuroko's wound last night and would need some time to heal even with magic. The twig snap had come from the forest, and Mikoto frowned in the direction of the trees they had come from.

"Who are you?"

There were a few seconds of silence, and then a person stepped out from behind a tree, hands raised above their shoulders in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He was a tall and slender guy in a black robe, with flaming red hair down to his waist. "I was on my way to gather some blood berries and I couldn't help but witness your fight. It seemed like the girl you were carrying had suffered quite some damage so I decided I would check to make sure she was fine. Everything seems to be alright though." He offered a smile. "Your lightning power is quite interesting. Do you happen to be the matriarch I've heard about, the Railgun?"

Kuroko glared at him, not sure what to make of the guy. He seemed harmless enough, but that he had recognized Mikoto meant he had some knowledge of vampires that most people didn't have.

Mikoto's gaze narrowed at him as well. "Who are you?"

"Ah, excuse me." He bowed his head. "My name is Stiyl, I am a fire mage."

"Are you with Judgment?" Mikoto asked, and Kuroko bristled.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not." Straightening, he lowered his hands. "My travel company has set up a camp nearby. Would you like to join us while your friend heals up?"

Kuroko did not trust him. There was something off, something about his posture, his smile, his expression, his words, tone of voice, _something _was off. Surely Mikoto could tell as well? She glanced at her lover, but she was looking back at Uiharu and Saten-san.

"Uiharu, what do you think?"

Uiharu looked frantic, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I need to do more than this, I need to use my herbal mixtures and she should lie down and rest while it heals." She sniffed and Mikoto's gaze lowered. Then she turned towards the man again.

"Thanks, we'll take you up on the offer."

Kuroko bristled, but she did understand the decision. They were vulnerable out here and if the weather turned it would be bad. Still, she did not like him or his camp. It smelled like trouble from far away.

XXX

Mikoto carried Saten-san in her arms as they followed Styil through the forest. Kuroko was beside her, and Uiharu behind, wiping her eyes every now and then. Mikoto shut out the part of her that wanted to wallow in disgust over what she had done; they didn't need that right now. Instead, she would make sure they were all safe until Saten-san healed up.

"Kuroko." She spoke so low that not even Uiharu might hear, but Kuroko's ears pricked. "You need to behave like a normal dog while we're there."

She could tell the wolf tensed, but knew she could trust Kuroko. She was small enough to pass as a dog and if she refrained from acting too much like a human, she may escape undetected from any prying eyes. It was harder for herself, seeing as this guy already knew who she was. But it also made things easier. If things turned bad she would not hesitate to protect her friends.

XXX

It felt like her eyes were glued together. Ruiko attempted to pull her eyelids apart but it was difficult. When she finally managed to open them into tiny slits, she groaned at the light spearing her pupils.

"Saten-san!?" A squeal sounded and a shadow blocked the light; she blinked, eyes slowly focusing on a face above her.

"Uiharu…?"

The cleric was crying. "Saten-san! I was so worried!" Uiharu hugged her, and Ruiko winced at the stab in her chest. "Ah! Sorry!" Uiharu pulled away quickly. "Your ribs aren't completely healed yet!"

"My ribs?" Ruiko attempted to sit up and Uiharu supported her. Images flashed past her mind and then she remembered. "Misaka-san did…"

"I will not let you blame Misaka-san for this!" Uiharu sounded strict, and Ruiko looked up at her in surprise. The cleric was glaring at her with tears in the corner of her eyes. "You were the one who insisted on fighting her!"

Ruiko's gut tightened. "Still—"

"Misaka-san is a matriarch, Saten-san! There's no way she could have avoided hurting you if you insisted on fighting seriously! You need to stop being so stubborn!" Uiharu's eyes were spilling over again, even though she looked mad. "I was really worried you know!"

Ruiko didn't know what to say. She was shocked by Uiharu's words and feeling disoriented. Glancing around, it looked like she was lying on a sleeping bag inside a large tent. The canvas was a brownish green and judging by the numerous barrels, boxes and chests the tent was not normally inhabited. Someone had cleaned enough for there to be room for four sleeping bags. A lantern hung from the beam in the middle on the tent, and another stood on a crate behind Uiharu, which seemed to serve as a table for her other tools and equipment.

So where'd the tent come from?

"Where are we?" She asked.

Uiharu dried her tears and pulled in a breath. "We were invited to this camp to let you heal. It's been three hours since we arrived and you wouldn't wake up."

Uiharu's shoulders were trembling and Ruiko looked at her in surprise. She had been so mad just a few seconds ago, and now…

A smile pulled at her lips. "I'm awake now. And I feel a lot better." She reached out as if to stroke her cheek, and then froze, realizing what she was doing.

"Uiharu-san, how is she doing?" A voice came from outside the tent and Ruiko hurriedly lowered her hand, blushing. A person stepped into the tent and Ruiko looked over – eyes instantly widening. _No way._

"Styil-san! She's finally awake!" Uiharu looked at the man and smiled brightly.

"That's good." He smiled as well, but Ruiko was stiff with terror. The long red hair, the black robe, the earrings and the countless rings on his fingers – it was all the same.

"S-Styil…" She couldn't believe it.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hello there, Saten-san. It's a pleasure to meet you again. Your friends have been very worried."

Ruiko didn't know what to say. That he was here – it was the worst possible scenario. And yet she couldn't help the surge of relief in her chest. What had he told them?

Uiharu looked curious. "You know each other?"

Nothing. Ruiko breathed out. "I guess we do. I've met him a few times."

Styil smiled. "I was surprised to see you in the company of the Railgun, to say the least."

Ruiko's chest tightened. Of course he was. She was supposed to be in Pihs Looc already. Yet she had stopped by Toaru village on her way and became dragged into the rescue operation for Misaka-san. How was she supposed to explain her disobeying orders like that?

Yeah, that was probably it. She had been so absorbed in the lives of Misaka-san and her weird pack that she'd forgotten all about her duties. It shamed her, but at the same time, she was torn. It felt like there was somehow two of her, and she didn't know which one she wanted to be right now.

"Speaking of," Styil said, "I believe she was asking for Uiharu-san's presence."

"Misaka-san did?" Uiharu blinked. "I better go then! Saten-san, you're not allowed to move around just yet, okay? I'll be back soon!" The cleric passed by Styil and left the tent. The fire mage turned and closed the tent opening after her, before approaching Ruiko. She watched him closely, remembering that smirk, the way he had with words. Her heart skipped a beat as he squatted in front of her.

"You should be in Pihs Looc and help out Yomikawa-sensei and the others to stage the rebellion."

Ruiko bent her head. "I'm sorry! Something got in the way and… it kind of ended up like this."

He sighed lightly and sat down, cross-legged, hands on his knees. "It's not my job to question you. Still, when I saw you facing the vampire, I was unsure at first whether to step in or not. It didn't seem like you were enemies, and now even less so." He looked thoughtful and Ruiko's hopes rose slightly.

"Misaka-san and the others are my friends."

"Friends, huh. With a matriarch no less." He rubbed his chin. "This could be perfect."

It was the best and the worst thing he could have said.

Styil gestured to the tent they were in. "This camp is actually a turok hunting camp. Those blood-sucking pigs that Pihs Looc officials use to make edible vampire food, you know?" He spat at the floor. "We're planning to strike this thing down, but it's become difficult ever since that Judgment division showed up. They patrol in large circles and everybody knows they'd rush to the aid of these rats if anything were to happen. We need to be sure we can wipe them all out without being interrupted by those flies."

Ruiko's insides felt chilly. It was nothing new; she knew this was how Anti-Skill operated. But it had been a while since she was confronted with their nature. For a second it felt odd, though the feeling soon embraced her as natural.

"Are you alone?" She asked.

"No, I have Lessar and Mitori with me. We infiltrated the camp as travelers in need of shelter and they accepted us in just like that." He shook his head in disbelief. "They didn't have anything against sheltering you either; these guys are really too easy-going. I guess they feel safe with Judgment so close."

He leaned forward. "Of course, more reinforcements are on their way as well, and will join us in order to clean up once we strike. However, I'm starting to see another possible path." His eyes glinted and Ruiko's heart jumped. She always felt privileged when she was allowed to see Styil thinking.

"Railgun is the one who is known for not killing humans, is she not?"

Ruiko's throat felt dry, remembering how she'd yelled at Misaka-san earlier. She felt bad all of the sudden, looking down at the dirty ground. "Yes."

He smiled. "There is no such thing as a friendly vampire though. You've done well in coming this close to one, Ruiko. So tell me—" he leaned in closer and Ruiko tensed "—what do you think it would take for this one to want to level this camp to the ground?"

XXX

Kuroko was sitting by the corner of a tent. She had already shaken off two annoying hunting dogs wanting to sniff her, and allowed one cheerful guy to pet her. Her nerves were frayed thin but Mikoto had asked her to act like a dog. No way was she going to start sniffing actual dogs in the butt though.

She was frowning, as much as that was possible with her current face. Having given up on trying to escape for now, she just sat there staring at the person in front of her with a bored look in her eyes.

"Hey doggie. Doggie doggie doggie!" A girl close to her own age was squatting in front of her, waving a stick in the air as if trying to tempt her. The girl had long black hair and yellow strips of hair at the side of her face, looking decidedly odd, though that wasn't the oddest part of her. The thin black tail sticking out from beneath her skirt was definitely odder. Kuroko wanted to cry unfair. They both had tails, but this girl did no effort at all to hide it. Did she even care?

When Kuroko gave no reaction to the stick, the girl sighed and hunched over. "Aaaah. I'm so bored and this doggie is no fun at all. Why do we have to stay here anyway? I'd rather be seeing Ruiko~" She complained, and Kuroko's ears stood erect. _This girl knows Saten-san?_

"Oh, oh oh?" The girl smirked at Kuroko. "Did something catch your interest? I suppose even a dog knows how to appreciate true beauty when it sees it, hm?" She shot her chest out and Kuroko was unimpressed. Rather, she'd like to hear more about what this girl was troubled over.

"Sorry mutt, but I'm not into bestiality." The girl said smugly and twirled the stick around. "Not that there are any hotties around here except Styil." Another sigh. "Man, these jobs are the worst."

Kuroko leaned forward as if urging the girl to keep talking.

"But hey, I got to see a matriarch!" The girl seemed to perk up, apparently content with having a dog listening to her complaints. "She looked pretty normal too, but she had this look in her eyes that made me all chilly inside, you know? I wonder what it'd be like fighting someone like that. Maybe I'd get to go all out for once!" She was grinning now, and Kuroko was tense all over, trying with all her might to convey her will into the girl's brain and have her talk more. Who were these people? The man called Styil had said it was a turok hunting camp, but could it actually be something else? Or was it just these people who were not part of it?

_Where is Mikoto? _Kuroko stopped herself from looking around in a frenzy, because she already knew the matriarch was nowhere close by. Mikoto had left them the second she saw they were safe in the camp, most likely to get a feel of their surroundings. At the very least, that told Kuroko the vampire was not entirely trustful of that Styil guy either. Mikoto had seemed troubled after hurting Saten-san so much, and even though Kuroko still wanted to tell her off for that, she feared the vampire would now remain on standby just out sight until they were ready to leave.

She was becoming more and more convinced they were trapped in some ploy when the most tantalizing scent tickled her nostrils. It made her stomach rumble. Her eyes widened and she wanted to run away, but her legs were frozen in place.

"What are you doing, Lessar?" Another girl came up to them, biting off a piece of the sausage she was holding on a stick. Kuroko twitched and a tiny whimper escaped her throat. The new girl had twin pigtails just like herself, but looked decidedly meaner, and even had a whip hooked to her belt. Not that it mattered at the moment. She had sausage!

"What, Mitori? I was just attempting to fight off the boredom by letting out my thoughts to this stupid dog, and it's doing a great job of cheering me up." The girl who had been identified by the name of Lessar sighed deeply. "And what are you doing, eating again? You'll get fat at this rate, you know~" She grinned in a playful manner.

The girl called Mitori looked at Kuroko while chewing. "Isn't that the vampire dog?"

"It's not a vampire dog, silly. It _belongs _to a vampire, that's different. Else I would have killed it already, right?" Lessar grinned at Kuroko and there was a light in her eyes that made Kuroko's fur stand on end.

"Whatever. I promised Styil I'd keep watch while he spoke with Ruiko-chan, so I guess I'll be heading over there." She turned around. "You can have the rest." And she tossed the sausage to the ground.

"Well gee, thank you!" Lessar spat, but Mitori just left without another word. Kuroko was torn apart. Something was definitely wrong – she had to find Mikoto and tell her – somehow. But she had no idea where she was, and she couldn't speak, and there was sausage, sausage, sausaaaaaaaaage. She leaned so far in the direction of the sausage that she could nearly touch it with her snout.

"Oh, you want sausage, huh?" Lessar grinned and stood up, picking the sausage from the ground. _Nooooo! _Kuroko stared after it in despair, seeing Lessar's impish smirk. The girl with the odd tail picked the sausage away from the stick it was stuck to and tossed the stick away. Kuroko jerked, but managed to hold position.

"Here you go doggie! Fetch!" Lessar tossed the sausage away and Kuroko didn't think any longer; she bolted off after it. _Don't teleport; sausage, don't teleport; sausage! _The mantra in her head was deafening, and nothing else mattered right now.

XXX

Kazari walked through the camp looking for Misaka-san. She had first realized she had no idea where the vampire was when she had already crossed half the camp. There were a lot of people here, and animals too for that matter. It seemed like they used hunting dogs to track down the turoks and corner them. Since the camp seemed like a permanent thing, there were both tents and small wooden buildings, sometimes a combination of the two. Cats sauntered about, waving their tails and hissing at the occasional dog that came too close. It was a bustling place and Kazari quite liked it.

Right now however, she needed to find Misaka-san.

She stopped at a stall selling sausages and asked the one-eyed man behind the counter if he'd seen her around.

"You mean the girl in the black t-shirt? I saw 'er headin' for the pub just a while ago." He pointed in the direction and Kazari thanked him.

"So what is this place called?" She asked.

"Nothin' much." He put a finger in his ear and twisted it around. "Just a place fer traders to come with their goods from Pihs Looc and trade it for fur and meat. Travelers that pass this way often stop for a night or just for a meal in the tavern. Got no official name, but we call it the Shitpit. 'Cause of the smell, you know?" He grinned.

"I don't think it smells that bad." Kazari said.

"Jus' wait till the wind turns." He grimaced.

Somehow, she didn't look forward to it. "So it's true that vampires can eat turok meat?"

"Hell if I know. We take it back to Pihs Looc and they do some shit to it there, dunno wha' really and don' care. Pays good, tha's the only thing that matters!" He guffawed and then started coughing loudly.

Kazari was amazed by the technology Pihs Looc seemed to have, and for the first time since they'd been at Kiyama-sensei's, she was starting to look forward to seeing the city.

She headed the way the man had pointed, making sure not to get in the way of anyone walking past. She was a bit worried about leaving Saten-san right now, but to be honest she was more confused. She had finally woken up, and Kazari had been planning on what to say when she did, but in the end none of it came out. Instead she'd yelled at her. She felt bad for doing so, seeing as Saten-san was the one who had been hurt. Why was the battle mage so stubborn?

For the umpteenth time, that kiss flashed past her mind and she reddened. Something had possessed her right then, making her go to such lengths. She didn't know what Saten-san meant by that kiss, but it was obvious she'd had some kind of deal with Misaka-san. Kazari's heart clenched at the thought and she felt silly for having pushed it further. She had hoped maybe it meant something more, but… sighing deeply, she stopped in her tracks and took a look around her.

The camp was like a small village and she was now standing at what would be considered the main road. It was little more than a dirt path but it was wider than the others, big enough to allow the carts with the turok cages to pass by. On the other side of the road was what was unmistakably the pub. Several chairs and round tables had been stuffed in under a simple canvas ceiling and a there was a counter and numerous giant beer kegs in the back. She saw Misaka-san at one of the tables at once. While the other patrons seemed to be discussing serious topics or playing dice while waving their beers around, Misaka-san was hunched over with her head on the table, a single mug in front of her.

Kazari squared her shoulders and walked over, past one of the tables where some of the men whistled after her, and straight for Misaka-san's table. She sat down in the chair opposite of the vampire and stared at her. Several seconds ticked by, and a barmaid came up to her asking if she wanted anything. Kazari stuttered her way through a "No thanks" and she clicked her tongue, leaving them be.

Kazari looked back at the matriarch, who hadn't even twitched. Her forehead was firmly planted into the wooden table. "Misaka-san?"

That awarded her a jerk, and Misaka-san slowly raised her head, looking at her. "…Uiharu-san?"

Kazari was slightly put off by the surprise in her voice, but it was plain as day that Misaka-san was a bit out of it.

"Styil-san told me you wanted to see me."

Misaka-san blinked twice. "Really."

Kazari waited, but it didn't seem like she was going to say anything else. How much had she been drinking? She frowned, but resisted the urge to check the contents of the mug. It was Misaka-san's choice, after all.

"Saten-san finally woke up," she said instead. "She said she was feeling fine, but her ribs still need some time. We could probably go on as she is though."

It looked like Misaka-san was relieved to hear that. "I see. That's good. It will soon be dark though, and there's a storm coming. It's better if we stay here and sleep for tonight. I got us a ride for tomorrow, since one of their carts is ready to leave for Pihs Looc. So we should be able to get there in about a day."

Kazari didn't argue the point. They had an entire tent at their disposal after all.

Just as she thought that, Misaka-san lowered her gaze and let out a deep sigh. "I… I shouldn't have hurt her like that." Kazari was surprised, though Misaka-san continued: "She was so serious, and wanted me to take her seriously as well, so I did. But…" Her fingers curled into a fist and her gaze filled with regret. "I didn't want to hurt her. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Damn, I don't know how to deal with people like that!"

The table was creaking dangerously and Kazari waved her hands. "Misaka-san, the table!"

She jerked, and loosened her fist before the poor table gave out. Kazari breathed out. Then she spoke. "I think you did the right thing, Misaka-san."

The matriarch looked at her in surprise, and Kazari elaborated: "Saten-san can be very stubborn, and I think she needed a wake-up call. She's never properly faced a vampire before and she might have done something stupid at another time. Now she knows what it's like and maybe she'll be more careful in the future." She glanced at the mug and her gaze grew mild. "I don't like seeing her hurt, but I would much rather have it happen by your hand than by someone out to kill."

Misaka-san stared at her, and Kazari smiled. "Just promise me you'll make up with her, okay?"

Finally, a small smile adorned her face. "Yeah."

A sudden crack and a rumble from above told them the weather had just turned for the worse. Out of nowhere the camp outside was bombarded with water and people ran for cover.

Kazari stared at the downpour. "That was sudden!"

Misaka-san looked upwards and just a second later a flash lit up the outside and another rumble rolled over them. "I guess it's a good thing we have a roof over our heads tonight."

XXX

* * *

**Note:  
**The drama is evolving! Now what is Styil planning for Ruiko? Does Mikoto have an alcohol problem? And will Kuroko ever stop loving sausage? Stay tuned for these answers, and more!

**BONUS SECTION!**

**Furry tail ("Fairy tale" by Alexander Rybak)**

On the you tube: /watch?v=uiH4BFTELME

Years ago when I was younger  
I kinda died and saw the truth  
Drinking blood and fighting hunger  
That was then, but now it's good

I'm in love with a furry tail~ I'll bite it hard and purr  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind – I'm already currsed

Every day I see it wagging  
Every night I stroke it slow  
Nothing else can make me stagger  
I really want to eat it here and now~

I don't know what made me love it  
When suddenly a tail she ha-a-aad  
I just always want to taste it  
But when I do she gets amazing mad~

I'm in love with a furry tail~ I'll bite it hard and purr  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind – I'm already currsed

She's a furry tail, yeah~ I'll bite it hard and purr  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind – I'm already currsed


	9. DRAMA

**XXX**

**Part 8 - DRAMA**

**XXX**

Ruiko stared at Styil for a long moment. "I… don't think Misaka-san would do that, no matter what."

He frowned. "Has she truly never hurt a human beyond biting? I don't believe that."

Ruiko's insides coiled. She hadn't been awake to see it, but she knew Misaka-san had gone berserk in that Judgment fortress where they kept her captive. That was hardly her fault though… as was draining Shirai-san to the brink of death, or drinking Ruiko's blood until she fainted. Yet, wasn't that the exact reason why vampires were monsters? Her shoulders tensed.

"She has. But as far as I know, it has only happened due to limitbreak."

That seemed to spark his interest. "The state of last resort, huh." He looked up into the canvas above them. Ruiko felt bad for a second; she knew Styil had lost his entire family to a vampire that way. Thinking back to how Misaka-san had been in that prison cellar, she didn't doubt even a normal vampire would be near unstoppable in a similar situation. No normal human stood a chance; only skill, luck and weapons could hope to make a difference. Misaka-san's comment about her bat came to mind, and her hand clenched into a fist.

"Styil." She spoke up, and he looked at her. "Why do we fight vampires?"

His gaze was sharp, but he answered. "They are atrocities of nature." Then his gaze softened somewhat. "But that is not the only thing we fight, Ruiko. Remember that Anti-Skill's true mission is to liberate the people of all those oppressing them, be it vampires or Judgment. And if we can, having the two destroy each other would be best." He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. A shudder traveled through her at the touch. The fact that she couldn't tell if it was pleasant or not was unfamiliar. Usually, it'd make her tingle.

"You are part of a group of people that are fighting for a great cause, Ruiko." He pushed her down, gently, and she let him, filled with both anxiety and excitement. "Remember what I told you when I bought you and granted you freedom?"

She did. "You said I could be whoever I wanted in the new world."

"Yes. And the first step towards creating a new world is removing those oppressing the growth of the people. We will no longer be under the control of vampires nor those choosing to cooperate with them. We will give the land back to the people who live in it."

He was above her now, stroking her head, and Ruiko gasped as his hand touched her sore chest. A crack of thunder sounded above and the rain started drumming against the tent's ceiling. Styil's lips touched her jaw and Ruiko closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into the state of tranquility she was used to. An odd thought struck her for a second. _How come it felt entirely different with Uiharu?_

The rain thundered above them while Styil's hands roamed her body, stroking her arms and torso, while his lips tasted the corner of her mouth, her nose, her cheeks and chin. He was gentle, and Ruiko relaxed beneath him. For a split second she imagined Uiharu above her instead and reddened.

There was a sudden rap at the tent's entrance and Styil sighed, before pulling away. "Someone's coming. Listen, Ruiko. I need you to stall for time. If you can make Railgun wait one more day before leaving, we'll be able to hit this big." He got to his feet, adjusting his robe. "Meet me near the broken oak to the west of here early tomorrow morning. I'll have Mitori and Lessar occupy Railgun in the meantime."

Ruiko felt a sudden chill, but she had no reason to refuse. No choice either, really. Styil was her superior after all.

"Yes." She nodded, and he looked pleased; her heart jumped.

"Good girl. Now make sure you get your rest. We need your strength."

He turned away from her and exited the tent. Ruiko lay on her back and stared up into the ceiling for a few seconds, putting an arm across her forehead. Her body felt tingly and weird, and she was conflicted. Styil's advances never bothered her before; it wasn't like it was the first time it happened. But now, for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Uiharu.

Someone burst into the tent through the entrance and she looked over, seeing a soaking wet dog. Upon seeing the red fur, she realized who it was.

"Shirai-san! You're completely wet!" She was surprised at first, and then laughed. "Man you look more like a dog than ever! Don't you know you're supposed to shake?"

Shirai-san stood shakily on all fours and glared at her with the most vehement look a dog, or wolf for that matter, could possibly give. Her paws were muddy and the red fur was dripping with water, plastered to her frame.

"Wait, wait, I think we've got a blanket in here." Ruiko reached for the mokeskin pouch that Uiharu had left behind on a crate and rummaged through it until she pulled out a blanket. "Here, let's get you dried up." She got to her feet and Shirai-san tensed up, but Ruiko simply buried her in the blanket and started rubbing her dry. "Be a good girl now~"

Shirai-san growled and resisted, but Ruiko just laughed. In the end she pulled back and grinned at her handiwork. The fur now stood on end in every direction and Shirai-san looked peeved, but slightly more comfortable. Ruiko chuckled and patted her on the head. "You're ten times cuter like this, you know?"

The wolf just glared at her.

The tent filled with an awkward silence while the rain drummed against the canvas. Ruiko's head swirled with undefined thoughts. A while later, when the downpour had become milder, Misaka-san and Uiharu returned. Ruiko sat on the sleeping bag and Shirai-san was lying on the ground, shivering despite the blanket Ruiko had put over her back. When the other two came in Shirai-san raised her head and her tail started wagging, although she glared at it and growled.

"Saten-san, are you alright?" Uiharu looked worried and came right over to Ruiko.

It couldn't become much more awkward than this. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Misaka-san stopped and gazed at her for a second, before looking at Shirai-san. "What's with Kuroko?"

"She was soaking wet but apparently she doesn't know how to shake." Ruiko explained. "So I dried her with the blanket."

Misaka-san's eyes narrowed and suddenly there was a crackle; Shirai-san yelped and the entire wolf body shook as if in nerve spasms. The water sprayed over them and Ruiko blinked.

Misaka-san wiped her cheek. "You better learn to do that, Kuroko. If not," she tossed the wolf a sly grin, "I'll gladly rub you dry down to the last inch."

A shudder traveled through the wolf and Ruiko blinked again.

"Um, so…" she glanced at Misaka-san and was suddenly conflicted. After her conversation with Styil she didn't really know where to put her eyes, and settled on her knees.

Before she could say anything else however, Misaka-san bowed her entire upper body.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Saten-san. I do respect you a whole lot and I wasn't trying to belittle you by going easy on you." She looked nervous, for some reason.

Ruiko was unsettled. "Ah… It's fine, I guess… I did ask for it."

Uiharu looked relieved and Ruiko's heart skipped a beat. Then she remembered Styil and her heart crash landed at the bottom of her stomach. What was she doing? What _should _she be doing?

Her hands clenched into fists. "Misaka-san."

The vampire looked at her in question.

"If war broke out between humans and vampires again… which side would you be on?"

Misaka-san's eyes widened and Ruiko clenched her hands even tighter.

"S-Saten-san!" Uiharu looked shocked. "You're—"

"I'm asking _her_, Uiharu!" Ruiko roared. Suddenly, all the anxiety let loose in a burst of anger. "I need to know if this monster is someone worth following, so just shu—" she was abruptly cut off by a fierce slap to her cheek. Kazari's furious eyes stared her down, but just as Ruiko looked at her, Uiharu's eyes widened and grew terrified.

"S-Saten-san, you… and Styil-san…?"

Ruiko had no idea what it was she had suddenly realized, but her heart jumped into her throat. Uiharu stared at her and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Uiharu…" Ruiko reached out for her, but the cleric turned and ran before any of them could blink. She knocked the tent opening aside and all but tripped out into the camp.

"Uiharu!" Misaka-san went after her, while Ruiko stood on her knees and stared emptily at the spot where Uiharu had just been. Her arm fell limply to her side.

Someone snorted and she caught Shirai-san's glare before the wolf, too, left the tent. Ruiko was left by herself and she stared at the ground, eyes burning with unshed tears. _What… what should I do? _Slowly she sat back down and then fell over sideways, burying her face into the sleeping bag.

XXX

"Let me down! Let me down, Misaka-san!" Kazari yelled and swung her arms like an angry bee.

"Not until you calm down. I don't want you running off into the forest and get eaten by a vine tree or something." Mikoto didn't expect any of it to calm the girl down, but she still had to say it. She currently carried Kazari over her shoulder, since she'd refused to come with her otherwise.

"I don't want to go back! I don't want to see her again!" It was hard to tell if she was crying or raging or both. Mikoto did not carry her back to the tent however. They were already attracting quite a lot of stares, so rather than entertain their hosts even further, she set route for the secluded back of the camp, behind the other storage tents similar to their own, and sat down on a rock with her load squirming and kicking and whining. Mikoto let her mind wander while she sat there, waiting for Kazari to calm down on her own.

After a few minutes Kazari just hung limply in place, having realized she was getting nowhere.

"You're mean, Misaka-san."

"Sorry about that." Mikoto smiled and put her down on the ground in front of her, but didn't let go of her shoulder just yet. "Are you going to run off?"

Kazari puffed her cheeks out and Mikoto laughed, releasing her. "So what happened?"

"I..." Kazari glanced away, hands curling to fists. "I'm not… sure. It's like I… sometimes I just see, or feel… things."

"Well, that's vague if anything."

Kazari looked right out uncomfortable. Mikoto cocked her head and was just about to ask for more details, when Kazari spoke again. "I just… I just think there's something going on between Saten-san and Styil-san."

"Hmm." Mikoto folded her arms, tapping a finger against her skin. She hadn't picked up anything like attraction between the two, but then again she hadn't been around much when they were together. "There's something odd about Styil alright."

"And Saten-san is acting weird too!" Kazari squealed. "Please, Misaka-san, you have to do something!"

Mikoto stared at the ground while thinking. It wasn't like she could wave a magic wand and clear up everything. In the first place, it felt like there was something going on that she did not know about. Could it be that Saten-san and Styil were simply old acquaintances? Sighing, she looked up at the dark sky. There was a fine drizzle coming down now, annoying but manageable.

"It's hard to fix something without knowing the flaw. Besides," she added, giving Kazari a solemn look, "it seems to me that you're acting out of it as well."

"Eh?" She blinked, as if surprised. Mikoto leaned in.

"I can smell it~"

"M-Misaka-san!" The disturbed look in her eyes barely covered the desire hidden beneath. Mikoto fought back a pleased smirk. She pulled back.

"In any case, we're leaving tomorrow morning. We need to get you to Nunotaba. Before that, let's try to make up with Saten-san again, okay?"

Kazari's shoulders tensed and she stared at the ground. "I got so mad at her."

"I know. But if I can make up to her, so can you." Mikoto grinned.

Kazari huffed. "I'm not a little kid, Misaka-san."

"But you're so cute!" Mikoto pulled her into a hug and the cleric squealed. "I want to hug you till you choke~"

"P-Please don't!"

Mikoto purred, nuzzling her neck almost on instinct. Whatever it was that bothered Kazari so much, they'd find a solution for it in Pihs Looc, she knew it. Until then, keeping her spirits up was the next best thing they could do, right?

"Woooho, what a view. So what's next, you gonna eat her?"

The dry voice cut into the moment and Mikoto looked up in surprise. On the lowest branch of a tree sat a peculiar girl. She pulled Kazari behind herself, glaring at the girl and pulling her lips up in a growl.

"Woah woah, sorry for interrupting." The girl cocked her head. "I was just curious if this is how a meal starts. Never thought I'd get to see it from this close."

Mikoto didn't relax the slightest. She'd failed to notice the unbidden guest and that unsettled her. "Who are you?"

The girl in the tree looked intrigued. "Wooho. Are you challenging me? Sorry to disappoint, kiddo, but I'm too much for you to handle." She stood up on the branch and Mikoto noticed the tail slipping out beneath her skirt. _No… is she a—?_

Kazari spoke up behind her. "Misaka-san, who is she?"

The girl jumped down from the tree and her tail swung lazily. Unlike Kuroko's it wasn't furry, and Mikoto didn't like the look of it at all. A new growl formed in her throat, deeper than the last. The girl stopped still a good distance away and smirked, one hand on her hip. Mikoto pulled back slightly, still shielding Kazari behind her.

"What's going on, Misaka-san?"

Mikoto glared at the girl, baring her fangs. "You're a succubus."

She looked impressed. "You actually know? Wow. I don't meet many people who can recognize me as one. Though of course," her tail swayed playfully, "you're not really a person, are you?"

Mikoto frowned. "What do you want?"

"Why, what does a succubus normally want when they see a cute human? They want to play of course~" She grinned and started moving to the side as if to circle around them; Mikoto followed her every step closely. She had never actually met a succubus. They were extremely rare, and she wasn't really sure what they could do. They were definitely dangerous though, and not only because of their seductive powers.

"How about you share that treat you have behind your back?"

Mikoto allowed a few electric sparks to leap from her fringe. "Try if you dare."

"Cheapskate." She pouted. "Finally something interesting happens and it's just another filthy vampire and her toys." Suddenly she stepped in and was in front of Mikoto within the blink of an eye, one long claw touching her chin. "Maybe I'll need to get rid of the competition first?"

Mikoto lashed out and electricity torched the ground in front of her in a wide zig-zag pattern, but the succubus danced off with a laugh and remained unscathed. "Dangerous! Nothing less from a matriarch, huh! No worries, I won't touch your food, though you better sleep close to them tonight." With a wink the girl went up into smoke and vanished.

Mikoto let out a deep breath. Kazari was trembling, and Mikoto took her hand.

"Let's go back to the tent."

Kazari burst into a squeal. "A succubus? I really saw a succubus!" The frantic beating of her heart wasn't fear after all, but excitement. "Wow, I really saw one! That's so great, Misaka-san!"

Mikoto's forehead twitched as she pulled the girl along. "Don't you dare go close to her."

"But it's a succubus, aaah~" She was completely lost, and Mikoto sighed. She'd just have to keep an eye on everyone. There was no way she'd let that thing sneak up on her again.

XXX

Kuroko was sniffing. She didn't like to admit that she had been reduced to such behavior, but she was starting to realize that this wolf body did have its perks. Aside from very sensitive hearing, sharper eyesight and incredible flexibility, it did have a good nose. And she could use said nose to find the people she was looking for.

More precisely, she was searching for Styil. Seeing as she couldn't convince Saten-san to speak (though she could have tried glaring her into submission if it came down to it), she decided tracking down the other troublemaking candidate was a better shot. She couldn't really say that she remembered his smell though, no matter how much she wished he was a stinking piece of crap. With the way Saten-san and Uiharu-san had been back there, she'd have liked to smack him good and have him tell her a few facts. She didn't like seeing her friends in disarray, but given her current condition, it was limited what she could do for them. She trusted Mikoto would handle Uiharu, and Saten-san remained in the tent, so Kuroko took her chances on doing some investigating.

It hurt that she didn't really know what to make of Saten-san at the moment. She wanted to trust her, but after what she'd heard from that Lessar girl she would be dishonest to say that there wasn't even a tiny seed of doubt in her heart. She hadn't known Saten-san for _that _long and knew nothing of her background. Could it be she had actually been keeping something from them all this time…?

She quickly shook her head. _I'm not going to judge her without any evidence! Right now, priority is to find Styil and figure out his motives._

She turned the corner of one of the tents and her snout bumped into another snout.

Looking up, she stared right into the panting face of one of the hunting dogs. She grimaced. The mutt's tongue was dangling out and it looked positively thrilled to have bumped into her. It started sniffing her face and she growled. _Get lost, mutt._

She walked past it and it followed, whimpering and panting as it kept trying to sniff her. When Kuroko growled again the mutt flattened to the ground, butt up into the air, and tail wagging happily. Kuroko stared at it incredulously. _What's that supposed to mean? _Huffing, she turned around to keep walking, and the mutt jumped forward and snapped at her legs. It was like someone turned a knob in her head and she snarled, knocking the mutt over and trapping it to the ground. It whimpered and kicked frantically with its legs, but the powerful wolf muscles had no trouble keeping it down.

"Hey, be quiet out there!" Someone opened a hatch in the wooden building beside them and tossed out a whole bucket of fish heads that splattered to the wet ground. Kuroko frowned at the smell and soon a whole flock of dogs were at the pile of fish and happily gobbling it down, even fighting over the best pieces. The mutt under her struggled to get loose and Kuroko stepped away, letting it join the others in the feast. She was about to leave them all behind when her ears pricked.

"Styil-san, why won't you ever look at me anymore?"

A voice broke in through the noisy dog yapping. Kuroko turned her head just as they entered the same alley – Styil and that girl, Mitori. They mustn't see her! She dove into the flock of dogs and snapped her jaws at the one who tried to sniff her, before pretending to be interested in the fish heads as much as them. Sadly she was left with little competition and a half-chewed fish head was right in front of her. Tears stung at her eyes but she remembered Mikoto's words. _Act like a dog._

Feeling like the world was betraying her she leaned down and slowly started licking the fish, trying not to cry in the process. _It's so good! Why is it so good!_

Styil and Mitori were coming closer. He put a hand on Mitori's shoulder. Kuroko quickly looked down at the fish, attempting to look like she wasn't listening.

"I forgot how sensitive you are, Mitori. Do not worry, you are still my only one."

The girl huffed. Styil continued uninterrupted:

"And you're the only one who can do this. I am not sure we can trust Ruiko-chan to be able to hold them here for another day. Do you think it will be ready by tomorrow morning?"

"It should be possible to bring it into the incubation state by then. With such short warning…"

"We don't have a choice. It's not everyday things are set up this perfectly for us. We need to use it to our advantage."

Mitori sighed. "I had Lessar take care of their ride. They won't be able to leave right away."

"Good. We need only light the fire now. Shoo!" Suddenly, a fireball exploded into the mutt pile, scattering them in every direction as they scrambled off. Kuroko was shocked, but it was probably best to do the same. She jumped away from the pile of fish and crashed into Styil's legs. _He was already this close!? _Horrified, she stared up at him, and he stared back down.

"Oh, it's that vampire dog." Mitori stated, and Styil frowned.

"Get lost!" His hand snapped out and a trail of fire burst out with the motion. Kuroko reacted on instinct and teleported out of its trajectory, barely avoiding having the tip of her tail burned off. _Oh damn._ She didn't stay around to see their reaction and bolted off. In her rush she stumbled over her own legs and hit the muddy ground in a heap. Rather than trying to get up she teleported forward, landing on her feet again and galloping through the camp until she reached their tent.

She dashed through the opening and skidded to a halt, looking up frantically. Mikoto and Uiharu weren't back yet, and Saten-san was lying face down on her sleeping bag. A rush of heat went through her veins and Kuroko teleported forward, landing with her front paws on Saten-san's back.

"Uwah!?" The battle mage jerked awake and turned her head to look right at Kuroko. "Shirai-san!"

_Tell me! Tell me everything! _Kuroko was growling in annoyance; that she couldn't speak was grating her nerves. Instead her words came out as barks and Saten-san yelped.

"What? What is it!?"

"Wraff waw vaff!" Kuroko stomped her paws into Saten-san's body and the girl yelped and squirmed.

"Stop it! You're wet and muddy and – Shirai-san!" She attempted to push her away but Kuroko's resisting wolf body was just too strong.

_Tell me, Saten-san! Who are you, and what is your goal? _"Woff! Vraff!"

"I don't understand a word you're saying! Just get off will you!"

Kuroko growled and barked and Saten-san clenched her jaws and pushed even harder. "Guuuaaaaah fine! Maximum strength!" The muscles in her arms hardened as the buff took effect and Kuroko tensed against the new power pushing at her. The growl in her throat grew fiercer as she stood her ground and Saten-san groaned in strain, until they were both dead-locked in a battle of strength and neither of them budged a centimeter.

"What the heck are you two doing?"

Mikoto and Uiharu had returned. Uiharu carried a paper bag with something that smelled delicious, and Kuroko was unable to keep her tail from rising and wagging.

"M-Misaka-san!" Saten-san sounded part relieved, part troubled to see them. "I don't know what's wrong, but Shirai-san won't get off!"

"Come on, Kuroko." Mikoto walked forward, and before Kuroko could explain (as if), she grabbed her by the neck and pulled her away. "What did you do? Sheesh, you're dirty, and not the right kind." Kuroko wanted to protest, but it was a losing battle. She hung in her lover's grip and sneered at Saten-san. Mikoto walked past Uiharu and gave her a gentle shove. The cleric looked nervous, clutching the bag.

"I'm… sorry, Saten-san. I didn't mean to slap you. I brought some taiyaki!" _Even more fish! _She held the bag out as an offering. Saten-san didn't answer at first, but Kuroko could see that her shoulders tensed for a moment, and then relaxed.

"Me too. I'm sorry. To you Uiharu, and… Misaka-san too. And Shirai-san. I'm sorry, everyone!"

It was a lot of apologies for someone who'd decided to betray them! Kuroko growled.

Mikoto, however, merely smiled. "It's okay, Saten-san." No! No, it's not! Whatever they were planning, it involved Mikoto, Kuroko knew it. The matriarch could never go anywhere without getting into trouble!

Saten-san looked up at them, and suddenly cracked a grin. "So, Misaka-san. Don't you think Shirai-san needs to be dried off again?"

"You're right." Mikoto let Kuroko onto the floor. The first instinct to flee was smothered when Saten-san covered her head with a blanket and soon, they were all rubbing all over her body and she yelped beneath the blankets. _My dignity!_

XXX

Ruiko couldn't sleep at all that night, and not because of the excessive tayaki chomping they'd resorted to. Uiharu had bought way too many considering neither Misaka-san nor Shirai-san would eat them. Still, they were all gone now. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling of the tent, mind racing. On her left side, closest to the entrance, lay Uiharu. She was sleeping soundly and sometimes mumbling strange things in her sleep. A black tendril of smoke curled around her fingers whenever it happened. It was somehow both cute and terrifying at once and Ruiko found herself wondering if she should wake her or not. In the end, she settled on not.

She hadn't seen Styil since that time, and wondered if she'd feel more comfortable if she was with them. Lessar, Styil's familiar, was here, as was Mitori, another senior for Ruiko. It should be natural to join them. She had been a member of Anti-Skill for six years and it was her home. She wanted to be with them, but at the same time, she wanted to be with Uiharu and the others. Which feeling was real? She put a hand on her forehead as her eyes teared up. Then her jaw clenched and she glared into the darkness above. Why was she even questioning it? She was on a mission, to make this world a better place, and she had no reason to question her desire. Sure, she felt all comfy and warm in this company, but in the long run, did that even matter? She knew others who had led comfy lives as well, ripped apart in an instant by those creatures called vampires. Or even destroyed by those sworn to protect them, Judgment.

It was the two people on her right side that truly tore her apart inside. Uiharu, if it was only her, she'd have taken her with her. But as it were, she had to compete with Misaka-san on that front, and the vampire matriarch was not to be taken lightly. Neither was Shirai-san, for that matter. Ruiko was more confident about taking her on, but the paladin was dangerous in her own right, not to mention Misaka-san would back her up. They represented everything that was wrong with the world.

Suddenly, a small chuckle left her mouth. What was she doing; planning to kidnap Uiharu and spirit her away? She closed her eyes and a teardrop ran down her cheek. In the end, she viewed neither of them as enemies. Like Uiharu had said, weren't they friends?

Friends with vamps and Judgment? It was ridiculous.

The inside of her eyelids became the same as back then. Always pitch black. It was the same room every time. She was blindfolded, cuffed, and sent in with the other girls. Apart from training in the cage and being pitted against each other in what was dubbed 'chick fights', they were also sold on a regular schedule to anyone interested. They never knew if it was a human or not. Some nights she was alone, and drunken hands would grasp for her body and stroke her hair; other times, they were more girls, and you could tell the client was paying extremely well because the caretakers were all giddy. They would always whisper in the hallways; _'If only Judgment knew this is what happens with the orphans they bring us…'_

And sure enough, even though the orphanage was run by Judgment, Judgment was nowhere to be seen whenever one of the girls screamed in terror inside that room. When the fresh smell of blood filled their nostrils, when the gulps and moans of the person – or monster – in that room reached their ears, where was Judgment with their silver spears and shining armor?

Ruiko had huddled in the corner, tensing when the client would pick a new girl, maybe the one behind her, maybe the one to the left, or maybe they snarled and scared them all into screaming and scurrying to the other end of the room, only to laugh when they stumbled over their own feet.

The countless trips into that room made her ears ring from the sounds of the memories, but she never saw – never once, did she dare look. If she had, would she have seen someone like Misaka-san?

The last time had been Styil. He hadn't grabbed for her, nor tried to bite her. He had undone the blindfold on her eyes and she had looked right into his kind smile.

"I am here to bring you away." He had said. "You are free from this place. Let me show you a new world, one where you will be able to be whoever you want to be. Will you come with me?"

Of course she did. She never asked why. She never questioned his motives. He had been part of an Anti-Skill group conducting a raid on the orphanage in order to free the children, and he had killed the client that had originally meant to be there that night. Ruiko was one of the few survivors of the rescue operation. The others had been taken hostage by the caretakers and were killed in the crossfire that followed.

Her hand clenched into a fist and she opened her eyes into slits, glaring at the tent's canvas. It seemed greyer now, and she was feeling sweaty. About time to leave. She removed her arm from her face and sat up, moving as silently as she could. Uiharu was mumbling again, another tendril of dark smoke playing around her head this time. Ruiko looked at her and a tender smile formed on her face.

_When everything is over, _she told herself, _and when the new world is real, then I'll come and get you, Uiharu. Or at least, try. _She couldn't resist stroking a finger over Uiharu's cheek and the girl shifted slightly. Then Ruiko's gaze hardened and she stood up, grabbed her bat and hooked it onto her belt, before lightly treading over Uiharu's feet and sneaking out of the tent.

XXX

Kuroko was chasing her little sister again, growling and snarling and trying desperately to not bite her, and failing miserably each time. She woke with a start when her teeth clamped around a frail arm and heaved for breath for a second before realizing she was still in the tent. And her teeth had clamped onto the edge of her sleeping bag. The grey light indicated the sun had not risen yet, but it couldn't be long. Sadly, she was still a wolf. Her heart fell. Somehow, she had hoped that a night's sleep would reverse the transformation. Was she ever going to become human again?

At the very least she was securely in Mikoto's embrace, and the vampire had her face buried in Kuroko's furry neck. At first she calmed down, and then she realized the growls were continuing even now. It wasn't her however; it took a few seconds before she realized it was Mikoto. They were low, almost inaudible, like the equivalent of tiny snores. Cute even. But when the vampire shifted and Kuroko felt her teeth brush by the base of her neck, she stiffened.

Hungry, again? It was unlikely, but of course, a vampire's hunger may fluctuate just like a human's. It was greater in periods, but Mikoto had always seemed stable. Besides, there was something that had been on Kuroko's mind lately. Mikoto seemed to react oddly whenever they cuddled like this. Kuroko remembered how she'd become all weird after hugging her in the meadow, and before that, when she bit her tail, Mikoto had all but fled the scene.

Kuroko frowned and felt sweaty when Mikoto pulled her closer and the vampire's fangs rested dangerously on the back of her neck. She was asleep, she could tell by her breathing. So then why? She tried to turn her head to look at the matriarch, and that was when she noticed movement. Saten-san was up and picking up her bat. Kuroko frowned. _What is she doing this early?_

The battle mage quietly snuck out of the tent and Kuroko's heart jumped. _Is she going to see _him_? _There was no time for hesitation. Kuroko teleported out of Mikoto's embrace and tossed a look at the sleeping vampire, tail swinging thoughtfully. Then she decided, and teleported outside with the next heartbeat. She would simply follow and make sure Saten-san was alright. She wouldn't want to leave Uiharu alone in the tent, and she didn't want to worry her either. She just needed confirmation.

Sniffing the air, Kuroko was pleased to find that she recognized Saten-san's scent, and followed it through the silent camp.

XXX

It was peaceful at this time, just before the sun was about to rise. The birds had barely woken, only a single twitter here or there to be heard. Smoke trailed from one of the wooden buildings in the distance. Ruiko's stomach voiced its need for breakfast but despite the rumbling, she wasn't actually feeling hungry. It was as if her throat had grown thorns which extended into her stomach.

She felt oddly calm though, despite her insides being a mess. She knew what she had to do after all, and it became clearer with every step that took her away from the tent. It wasn't like a few months of cozy memories could overshadow years of oppression and mistreatment, and nobody knew that as well as the people she'd shared the past six years of her life with. Styil was the one who had saved her, given her life back. She was not about to abandon him because of whimsical feelings that may or may not be real.

Then again… what if the world could be like this? What she'd experienced with Uiharu and the others was something Anti-Skill had never prepared her for. To say she was confused would be an understatement. But there was no more time to waste on all these thoughts. It was time to do her job.

She found the oak Styil had mentioned without too much trouble. It was some ways out of the camp following a hunter's track, and she had to cross a small river before she could see it. A magnificent oak, broken at the base and lying helplessly across a tiny hill. Styil sat by the trunk, the glow of his cigarette visible in the grey morning light. Ruiko smiled when she saw it. He'd always smoke a specific brand before a job.

He looked up when she approached, smiling when he saw her.

"Ruiko-chan. I'm glad you came."

"Of course." She stopped in front of him. "And you're smoking those cigarettes again, huh. Your throat should have shriveled up ages ago."

He chuckled and stumped it into the trunk behind him. Then he glanced towards the camp, only visible by the trail of chimney smoke.

"Soon this place will be history."

Ruiko felt a twinge. At the very least she'd hoped to lighten her mood by joking, but he went straight to business.

"It's disgusting. Making food for the vamps? What have humans been reduced to?" He clicked his tongue. "Moreover, why is Judgment trying to protect these people?"

Ruiko had no answer.

"You know how it is, Ruiko-chan. They feed, they get bored, then they leave to relieve their boredom at a brothel or, in some disgusting cases, an orphanage."

A piercing pain erupted in her chest, like a stubborn weed.

"Not all of them do though."

He glanced at her. "Maybe not. That matriarch you've befriended certainly seems to be an odd exception, if Judgment's records tell the truth." He sighed deeply. "Say, I heard she was captured by Judgment. I have no idea if that was unprovoked on her part or not, and I don't really care. But how did she get out?"

Ruiko glanced at the ground. There was no use lying. "I came with Shirai-san and Uiharu to help her out. She _was _captured unprovoked. We got her out."

His eyes glinted. "How?"

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"She was captured by Gilmore, right? That crazy powerhouse of a man wouldn't have let a prize like that go so easily. How did you manage to get her out?"

Ruiko's mouth felt dry all of the sudden. "Misaka-san... fought him."

He smiled, as if he already knew and just wanted to hear her say it. "Fought and killed, hm? I heard some of the Judgment members coming through the camp the other day discussing the rumors of his untimely death. Apparently it was a mess."

"It wasn't her fault though! They starved her for two months and she went into limitbreak!" For some reason, Ruiko felt the need to defend her, but Styil merely smiled at her.

"That's what's so great about vampires. No matter what, in the end they are just mindless beasts."

She searched desperately for something to say in Misaka-san's defense, until she realized she was doing it again. Trying to justify a matriarch's slaughter. She bit her lip. There really was no room for both Anti-Skill and Misaka-san in her life.

He looked back in the direction of the camp. "If you asked her, would she help you in your cause?"

Ruiko shuffled her feet. "I don't think Misaka-san or Shirai-san would do anything like that." It hurt, but it was true. To them, she was… well, she didn't really know.

"Shirai-san? Is that the girl with the flowers?"

"No, Shirai-san is…" Should she tell him? But she could tell that he had already connected the dots.

"The dog? A shapeshifter, huh. I suppose she's already tattled on us, then."

Ruiko breathed in deeply. She had to stop beating around the bush and shape up. This was her job. Holding back information out of personal desire held no place here.

"Shirai-san is a werewolf and a Judgment member. I don't know why, but she seems to be stuck in her wolf form recently and she can't talk."

His eyes widened and then he laughed. "Judgment sure has it rough! Now their own ranks are filling with beasts and hanging out with matriarchs." Wiping his eyes, he calmed down somewhat. "That's fine. Our plan is already in motion. By nightfall, the rest of my group will arrive and the camp will go down. If all goes as planned, Judgment will show up after the fact." His lips quirked upwards. "However, I've added a little extra dose of excitement to the mix."

Ruiko watched as he pulled out a small bottle with a brilliant red liquid inside.

"Sometimes even Judgment discovers some interesting things. I got this little recipe from an insider. A mix of blood berries, turok blood and some other fancy ingredients, boiled at just the right temperature all night."

That didn't sound like anything nice at all. "What is it?"

It looked like the question excited him. "Artificial limitbreak."

Her eyes grew large. "What do you mean?" That prison cellar flashed by her mind and her gut tightened in anxiety.

He stroked the bottle almost lovingly. "This little wonder here will be our ticket to disaster. Get some of this into the Railgun, watch her go berserk and attract Judgment. Lean back and enjoy the show that follows." He seemed enchanted by the idea, but Ruiko felt cold. "When was the last time humans fought a matriarch? Was it the battle against Accelerator one hundred years ago? It will be magnificent."

He handed the bottle to her and Ruiko took it, gingerly. It was warm, as if it were alive.

"What… am I supposed to do?"

"I doubt she'd drink it if you told her to, even if she's a friend. Besides, it's not complete yet. We didn't have enough time. At this stage, it needs an incubator." He looked upwards for a moment, and then met her gaze. "You drink it, Ruiko. Then tonight, at my signal, you make the Railgun drink your blood. The potion will have been taken up into your system by then and it's potent enough to affect her even if she drinks just a little. Once the effect kicks in you escape as best you can – or die trying."

Her fingers clenched around the bottle and a lump formed in her throat.

"This could be our chance to restart the war." He looked thrilled at the idea. "Just imagine, an entire Judgment regiment taken out by a matriarch. They won't be able to gloss it over and keep going as normal. There will be reactions from family, friends, politicians. Demands for revenge. The hatred for vampires will grow and Judgment will have no choice but to comply or fall to ruin while resisting the people." He drew a sharp breath and stood up, stepping close to her. "The shape of the new world will begin to form in the ashes."

Ruiko stared up at his eyes, her heart beating quickly. Yet despite her determination, something inside her resisted the idea.

"Misaka-san… I don't feel right using her like that."

His eyes glinted and he leaned down, holding her chin gently. "Ruiko-chan, no matter how kind she may seem, she is one of them. She has killed more humans than you can imagine and if the rumors about her are right, even more vampires. No matter the outcome, she will be a great ally to us. I don't care if she takes out Judgment or her fellow vampires in the process."

Ruiko breathed shallowly, heat rising to her face by their close proximity. "This is crazy."

"So crazy it just might work." He leaned in and their lips touched. Her eyes widened in the same instant, because behind Styil, with the most wrathful look she'd ever seen, a red wolf appeared out of thin air. Its jaws were wide open and ready to bite.

"Ultimate slowmo!" She reacted on instinct and the world slowed to within an inch of its normal speed. For a split second she just stood there, watching Shirai-san with her heart in her throat, and then she moved. Grabbing Styil's shoulder she span past him, raising a leg in a roundhouse kick. She didn't even need her buffs in this state. Her heel connected with Shirai-san's chest and she could feel something give inside the wolf body. A cold spear tore through her and then the world resumed its normal pace and Shirai-san shot across the ground in a blinding blur, crashing into the dirt and rolling over it in a spin before ending on her side. The wolf made a shriek of pain and Ruiko's insides froze over.

"The Judgment dog?" Styil turned in surprise, watching as Shirai-san attempted to stand up, though her strength failed and she collapsed back to the ground.

"Woah, she moved quicker than I expected!" Lessar sat on the trunk of the oak, looking over at the wolf with a surprised look on her face. "Wonder if she's got succubus blood, the way she can teleport like that!"

Styil scratched his cheek. "We'd be in trouble if Railgun gets a reason to take us out before we can set the plan in motion." He looked at his familiar. "Lessar, make it look natural."

"Sure can!" The succubus disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared beside Shirai-san, producing a lance with a clawed blade from thin air. Ruiko couldn't even close her eyes as the girl slashed down at the wolf, tearing the skin in one smooth motion sending a spray of black blood over the grass. Shirai-san wailed and Ruiko's insides felt like they were turning to icy cold metal.

Styil touched her shoulder. "This is unfortunate. But tell the Railgun she was attacked by a bear while defending you, and I'm sure she'll buy it. Friends believe each other, don't they?"

Ruiko didn't know what to say. Shirai-san was her friend, wasn't she? And yet she'd hurt her just like that, with no hesitation. _She's not a vampire. _In the end, Shirai-san was a human, just like her. She may have werewolf blood, but a werewolf was not the same as a vampire matriarch.

Ruiko knew she was dead. If Misaka-san found out what had really happened, she would kill her for sure. Not only Ruiko, but Styil, Lessar and Mitori, maybe even the rest of the group once they arrived. She had no doubts about Misaka-san's no-kill policy, but in this situation it had no meaning. When she learned of Ruiko's betrayal, there was no saying how great her wrath would be. She had killed Gilmore; she would kill them just as easily.

Her hand clenched around the bottle again and she stared down at it. _It's my only choice. _If Misaka-san went berserk, then at the very least – then at the very least, she might fulfill some of their wishes after taking them down.

For Anti-Skill. And for the new world.

She raised the bottle, uncorked it and swallowed the contents in one long swig.

Styil's hand touched her cheek and she realized she was crying. He wiped the tears away and as she finished the bitter drink, he pulled her into an embrace. "You're such a good girl, Ruiko. I know you'll perform flawlessly."

But Ruiko could only see Shirai-san bleeding on the ground and did not feel good at all.

At this point, it was better to just stop thinking altogether.

* * *

**Note:**

Oh no! Ruiko is experiencing the terrible dilemma of wanting a happy-go-lucky life and having to work! Is she going to give in to the stress?


	10. Shit Just Got Real

**Note: **Thanks for all reviews, favorites and follows - those are really encouraging for a writer's spirit! Whether there's something you like or dislike, pour your heart out!

**XXX**

**Part 9 – Shit Just Got Real**

**XXX**

It didn't feel like she had slept a whole lot, but Kazari did feel rested when she woke to the grey light of the early morning. With a great yawn she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Did you sleep well, Kazari?"

Her eyes found Misaka-san by the foot of the sleeping bags, in the process of pulling on her shorts. Her torso was naked, and Kazari followed the lines on her stomach with her eyes. The subtle muscles looked human, but did not match the vamp's strength at all. She'd treated men three times Misaka-san's size who'd never be able to touch her.

"Kazari?" Misaka-san looked at her, and Kazari blinked.

"Oh! Yes, I slept well, thank you!"

"Good. I'd want to be able to return you to Toaru village in one piece, so let's try and keep it that way." Misaka-san picked up her t-shirt and frowned at it. Even from a distance it still looked wet.

"Oh, give it here." Kazari got up and walked over, taking the garment from her. She concentrated, and the fabric in her hands slowly warmed up.

Misaka-san looked impressed once she got it back and found it completely dry. "I keep forgetting you can do that thing. It always amazes me!"

Kazari beamed. "I learned it from my mother. It comes with having warm hands, she says."

"You and your mother are pretty impressive." Misaka-san smiled, and Kazari lowered her gaze shyly.

"Yeah."

Misaka-san pulled the t-shirt on and Kazari noticed the necklace with the frog figure that Haruue-san had given her in Sotokim. The figure rested above her breasts and was hidden the moment the t-shirt was on. She couldn't stop the question.

"What about you, Misaka-san?"

The vampire looked confused, and Kazari hesitated just a moment. "You have a mother too, right? Haruue-san said she was alive, didn't she? Don't you… don't you want to see her?"

A ghost of a smile passed over Misaka-san's lips. "Not really." Then she bent down and slipped on her shoes. Before Kazari could press the matter, someone knocked on the tent entrance.

"Excuse me! Misaka-san, are you in there?" It was a man's voice.

Misaka-san walked over and pulled the tent flap aside. A red-haired guy stood outside.

"Yeah?"

He looked relieved. "I wanted to give you the message as soon as possible. It seems like the cart you were supposed to ride with today had a broken axle. It collapsed when they started loading it with cages and they say it'll take at least a couple days to have it fixed."

Kazari's heart fell and Misaka-san sighed. "Okay, thanks. Any other ride for Pihs Looc today?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it's all filled up…" he looked nervous. "I had to move my cargo elsewhere and it's already a huge problem."

"I guess we'll walk then." She turned away in dismissal.

"Ah—" he began, and hesitated when they both stared at him. "Ah, well… there've just been some rumors and I was wondering… is it true that there's a vampire in your group?"

"Yes. Why?"

Kazari paled at her bluntness, but for some reason he looked extremely relieved. "That's great! Actually, we could really use some help, if you wouldn't mind!"

Misaka-san looked like she thought it over, glancing at the sleeping bags. Kazari realized that the remaining two were actually empty. Saten-san and Shirai-san must already be up. Somehow, it made her uneasy. After the tayaki yesterday everything had seemed almost like normal, but...

"O-Of course you'll be compensated!" The man added. "I have yen, turok meat, whatever you please! It's just that, there's a problem with repairing the wheel as it is."

"Alright." Misaka-san looked back at him. "I'll see what I can do."

He clasped his hands together and bowed gratefully.

They followed the man through the camp. Kazari tried to bring her focus onto their current situation and not think about Saten-san.

"I didn't think you'd be that blunt, Misaka-san, with the Judgment camp so close and all."

"It's fine. Judgment won't attack us just for being here."

It felt like she was being awfully trustful, but it was most likely true. Kazari was actually glad that Misaka-san had been honest. There should be no reason to hide, these days. Except, Misaka-san was a special case, and she ought to know.

"We are all pro-vampire here, missy." The man who was leading them grinned over his shoulder. "They pay well for turok meat and they're strong too!" He pumped his fist. "Though better stay out of the vampire district unless you fancy becoming some drunkard's meal."

"I've heard Pihs Looc is the biggest city in the world where humans and vamps live side by side." Kazari said. A small seed of excitement bloomed in her chest. She couldn't wait to actually see it.

"Sure is, missy! You'd be amazed to see some of the things they have there. Personally, I find a good ol' pole dance ten times as exciting when there're fangs and claws involved." He laughed heartily.

They reached the cart loading area outside a trade company's wooden building, the only one with no tent parts in the entire camp. The wagon in question stood askew in one of the booths and it became obvious at once what the problem was. There was a crate taller and wider than a man left alone on the cart, and angry snorts could be heard from inside. The cage was mostly wooden but reinforced with metal in the corners. A whole crowd had gathered around, scratching their heads; Kazari noticed a group of men leaning on the cart, looking exhausted. They were all huge with giant arms, so she guessed they had been doing the loading.

"We caught a bull." The trader who'd brought them said. "It's a giant bundle of muscle and its tusks are dangerous, but worth a lot. It took seven men to load it onto the cart and that's when the wheel broke." He sighed, rubbing his head. "I thought for sure I'd checked them last night, but I guess I missed that one."

"Okay, so you want me to get it off, right?" Misaka-san eyed the cart and the giant cage with something akin to challenge in her eyes. Kazari stared at it as well, almost doubting this would work. It was _huge_.

The man turned towards Misaka-san and slapped his hands together. "If you would we'd be extremely grateful!"

"How heavy is it?" Kazari asked.

"We estimate a fully grown bull to tick in at about seven hundred kilograms."

"Seven!?"

"And the cage is about three."

"A ton!?"

She stared at the men again and realized why they hadn't even tried to get it back off.

Misaka-san didn't let that stop her though, as she approached the cart while grinding her fist. "Sounds like I might break a sweat!"

The people around the cart gave her room when she approached, eyeing her in question. Misaka-san climbed onto the cart and eyed the cage, which was taller than her; she knocked at it with her knuckles as if testing the material and everyone followed her moves closely. Some of them whispered; the muscle men looked expectant.

"You sure you're not putting too much trust into that girlpower, Ron?" One of them smirked at the trader. "Fifty on her failing."

"You're on."

XXX

Once the cage hit the ground beside the cart, the onlookers were wooed into silence. Misaka-san straightened up and rolled her shoulders. "Sorry about that. No real way to get a good grip otherwise."

The wooden cage had several small holes to let some air in, and now it also sported a larger hole on each side. Misaka-san had punched right the through the wood in order to lift it, and then picked it up as if it were a tub of laundry.

"Gotta say, I wasn't sure that'd go all that well." The trader and cart owner said, looking relieved. "Your friend is mighty strong, missy!"

Kazari grinned. "She's a matriarch after all!"

"A matriarch!?" His eyes widened and then he squared his shoulders and suddenly marched off towards Misaka-san. _Oh no, did I say something wrong? _Kazari was wrought with worry, but the man stopped in front of Misaka-san and fumbled with his pocket.

"I'm mighty sorry, miss vampire," he said, pulling out a pen, "but it's not every day we see a vamp of your caliber. Please, will you give me your autograph!"

"Eh?" Misaka-san looked as surprised as Kazari.

"A matriarch? Which one? Not Mugino-sama?" The others began whispering.

Misaka-san scratched her cheek. "Well, I guess."

The cart owner insisted on having her nickname signed on his forearm, and once they realized she was the Railgun, many more of the group wanted the same thing. After several autographs written on hats and bald scalps and pieces of clothing, Misaka-san was finally freed and came over to Kazari, rubbing her neck.

"Jeez, what's with that enthusiasm?" Though she sounded mildly surprised, she looked content, and Kazari beamed.

"You're a celebrity, Misaka-san! These people are vampire supporters and you're the famous human-friendly matriarch. Of course they love you!"

Misaka-san smiled, and then her eyes suddenly widened and she looked up past Kazari. Her expression grew rapidly horrified and Kazari turned her head, wondering what had brought about the sudden change. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Shambling down the nearest muddy pathway between the tents was Saten-san. She looked completely out of it, tired eyes and a stagger in her step. She carried a red wolf in her arms. It looked entirely too big for her to carry, but the bleeding wound on the side of its chest explained why it wasn't walking by itself.

"S-Saten-san? Shirai-san?" Kazari squeaked.

Saten-san took another step and swayed dangerously. "Maximum…" she didn't even finish before toppling over and crashing to the ground.

XXX

The world spun by in a blur of voices, light and dark, and images.

"It looks like it could have been a large animal, but there's damage inside as well." A concerned and frantic voice, but it drowned in the crackle of vicious fire; flames, everywhere.

"Can you heal it, Kazari?" She crawled along the floor and found the cellar door; it was slightly askew, blocked by one of the beams from the roof. Covered in flames.

"I-I haven't tried treating a wolf before and I don't know what the internal damage is. Misaka-san, your fangs—"

A yelp and a cry of pain, then soothing hushes. "I'm so sorry, Shirai-san!"

Flames licked at the walls and stung her skin. She sniffed loudly, crying for mom.

"Misaka-san, you're being no help like this! Please go outside and rest!"

The entire house was engulfed in flames.

"I'm fine! Worry about Kuroko instead!"

"Don't tell me you're fine looking like that! Is it the blood? Misaka-san, please just go outside for a while!"

She pressed her body through the opening between the beam and the cellar door, hissing in pain as a splinter of wood lodged in her finger. Behind her the fire licked over the wood, it was so hot and hard to breathe.

"Please, Shirai-san… please be alright." Someone was crying, a little girl on her way down the cellar stairs, wondering where mom was, or dad, or her little brother. She stumbled through the darkness of the cellar and hid behind the sacks of flour used to bake bread for the inn.

A cold cloth touched her forehead and her eyes slipped open in cracks. Someone was above her, and at first she thought it was the Judgment woman who had found her in that cellar after the entire inn, their home, had burned down. But as her gaze focused, she realized it was the bobbing face of Uiharu.

There were streaks from tears down her cheeks and her eyes looked puffed, yet the cleric smiled when she saw her eyes open.

"Welcome back, Saten-san."

Ruiko blinked and stared at Uiharu's face.

"You've been gone for quite a while. I guess carrying Shirai-san and using your buffs constantly was a huge strain on you." Her smiled was tender. "You probably saved her life though."

Ruiko felt cold, and put a hand on the cloth on her forehead.

"You had a fever." Uiharu explained.

It wasn't the buffs. Carrying Shirai-san hadn't been that much of a strain. It must be that drink. Ruiko closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Remembering how she'd kicked Shirai-san, how the bones in the wolf's chest had given in beneath her heel. Sickening. If only Shirai-san hadn't been that focused on Styil…

"How… is she?" She almost didn't dare to ask, but Uiharu had said she'd saved her life. As if. By the sound of it, she'd nearly taken it.

Uiharu's expression grew solemn. "Her ribs are broken. From what I can tell, they nearly punctured her heart, and she has internal bleeding. I gave her some herbal remedies and healed the external wounds, so hopefully she'll be okay." She wiped her eyes quickly and then glared at Saten-san. "Where were you!? You shouldn't wander off like this and get yourselves hurt!"

Ruiko smiled, although the motion hurt so much it felt like her heart would implode. It was probably the fakest smile she'd ever given in her life. The words dripped out like poison.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see the sunrise and Shirai-san came with me. We ran into a bear and she got between us."

Uiharu looked conflicted, but in the end she sighed deeply. "Thank goodness you're okay though."

Ruiko sat up and the wet cloth fell into her lap. Uiharu took it and gazed at her worriedly. Ruiko just stared down however. She could almost feel the substance in her blood swirling through her veins and she glanced out of the tent entrance, seeing the darkening sky. It was already evening. Her hand clenched into a fist. Too fast.

"Uiharu."

"Hm?" The cleric looked at her, seeming concerned. Ruiko couldn't handle that kind of look, not now. She didn't deserve it at all. She burned with desire to tell her everything, ask what she should do. But she knew better than that. Her fist unclenched. She couldn't drag Uiharu into this. She didn't want this cute girl to see the true Ruiko, and get disgusted by it. Yet she had to do something. She had to figure this out. Styil… her heart clenched.

"I don't… know…"

"What?" Uiharu cocked her head, as Ruiko's mutter had been too low for her to hear.

Ruiko didn't meet her gaze. _Get a hold of yourself, Saten Ruiko! _When she spoke again, her voice was far more steady. "Where is Misaka-san?"

"Still outside, I think. I sent her out since it seems like Shirai-san's black blood really impacts her."

Ruiko stared at her lap for a few more seconds, and then she moved to get up.

"Ah – careful!" Uiharu grabbed her arm and helped her stand up, steadying her. "You were totally exhausted! You should rest a bit more."

"I don't have time for that." She pulled away and walked over to the entrance, pulling the flap away and stepping outside. The cool breeze of the evening hit her and she realized how sweaty she was. Shuddering, she clasped her arms around herself and fought back the burn in her eyes. Pulling in a deep breath she straightened and looked around. She needn't look far. Misaka-san was perched on top of a stack of crates along the side of the tent, only a few strides away. With her knees pulled up and forehead resting against them, it was hard to tell if she was asleep or not.

Ruiko walked closer. "Misaka-san." Her insides coiled in fear and she reprimanded herself, forcing her voice to steady. "Are you awake?"

The vampire moved, raising her head. "Yeah." Her eyes looked dull, and Ruiko's insides clenched. Had she had been crying? This was Misaka-san, after all. At the moment, it felt like she was more of a human than Ruiko.

Ruiko glanced down and her heart beat rapidly. Yeah, it had to be like this. "I… need to talk to you. If you don't mind…" She'd use what Uiharu had said. Ask her if she was hungry. Offer herself up like a platter of beef. Misaka-san had already drunk her blood before, she wouldn't refuse doing so again. Not if the alternative was putting someone else in danger.

Misaka-san stared ahead for a few seconds, and then let out a deep breath. "Yeah." She jumped down from the crates and the mud splattered around her feet. She didn't look at Ruiko. "Let's go."

Ruiko followed her through the camp, tossing nervous glances at the people they passed, her heart beating harsher and harsher by the minute. In a few minutes, would they be dead? Her steps felt heavier and heavier. _I've ruined everything._

Misaka-san led her all the way through the camp and out the other side. Ruiko's heart made an odd jump when she realized they were heading in the same direction she had gone this morning. She stopped, and Misaka-san stopped as well, as if waiting.

Ruiko didn't want to walk another step though. She didn't want to see that oak again. She opened her mouth, then hesitated. Misaka-san turned around, looking at her solemnly. The worry in her gaze made Ruiko feel even worse. Her hands clenched and her shoulders tensed.

"I'm…" she couldn't. Why was she in this situation? How could she do this to Misaka-san, the kind and caring person in front of her? To Uiharu, or Shirai-san? Hadn't she already done enough?

"Why are you afraid, Saten-san?"

Misaka-san's question took her by surprise and she looked up, tears burning at the edge of her eyes. Misaka-san looked solemn, but there was something else. Worry? Pain? It hit Ruiko like a rock. _She knows._ Her shoulders tensed even more and she started trembling.

"I – I didn't mean to hurt her like that."

Misaka-san kept looking at her and Ruiko felt small and vulnerable beneath her gaze.

"I know a bear wouldn't be able to hurt a werewolf… especially not Shirai-san, not with her teleport. It was… it was me." It felt like the words were being pulled out of her by Misaka-san's gaze.

Misaka-san continued to regard her for a long moment. "That's not all, is it?"

How she knew was beyond Ruiko, but it hit her core like a hammerhead. "Wha-What do you mean?"

Misaka-san stepped closer and Ruiko automatically tensed.

"You smell like fear, doubt and pain all at once. Hurting Kuroko is just part of it, isn't it? There's something else." It wasn't a question.

Ruiko gritted her teeth. "I… I just don't know anymore…"

Misaka-san stopped right in front of her and looked at her. Close enough that if she leaned forward, Ruiko would be able to hug her. Neither anger nor hate was to be found in her eyes. It was enough to crack Ruiko's determination into pieces.

"I just – I just don't know what to do! Styil is – and then there's you and I just—" She was rambling, and Misaka-san put a hand on your shoulder.

"From the start, Saten-san."

It more or less flooded out of her. About the fire that killed her family. About the orphanage and the girls that were misused while blindfolded. About Styil. About the years in Anti-Skill and how much they meant to her. About her confusion regarding Misaka-san, Uiharu and Shirai-san. About the artificial limitbreak currently pumping through her veins.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks in streams. She sat helplessly on the ground, unable to stay upright anymore. Her body was burning hot like she was running a fever again. "Even if it's crazy, I think of you as my friend, Misaka-san. I don't think Anti-Skill is wrong, but using you like this – if it was any other vamp then – but not you, Misaka-san!" She didn't dare look at the vampire, who had stayed silent during her whole speech. Her head was so heavy. "What should I do? No matter what I do, it'll be wrong. How do I know what's right?"

Misaka-san's gaze drilled into her, until the matriarch squatted before her and placed a finger under her chin, pushing it up. The gentle smile on her face was enough shock the tears into stopping.

"Saten-san, you need to decide for yourself."

It was the worst possible answer.

"If I tell you what to do, you'll never move forward."

Ruiko's whole body tensed. "But I don't know! That's why I'm asking!" It'd be so much easier if she'd just tell her what to do. Ruiko knew how to do what others wanted. She'd never really had to think for herself.

Misaka-san closed her eyes briefly. "I have been thinking about that question you gave me."

"Huh?" It pulled her out of her stupor.

"If war broke out between humans and vampires again, which side would I be on?"

Ruiko didn't even remember having asked. Right now, she didn't know why. Did it even matter?

"And I think I know the answer." Misaka-san smiled sheepishly. "I'd like to say, 'whichever side will allow me to stay with my friends'. Though I guess it's a bit cheesy."

Ruiko's eyes widened. Her heart surged, relief flooding her. That's right. Misaka-san was neither vamp nor human in her eyes. She was simply a friend, someone Ruiko would like to share her days with. With Misaka-san, Shirai-san… with Uiharu… she felt like she was truly free. No duties. No heavy feelings.

Then, she really had to decide for herself. And the answer was obvious. "I'd never… do something like that to a friend." That was the truth and it felt good to say it out loud. Besides, she'd already blown the plot apart. Now that she knew, Misaka-san would never be fooled into drinking her blood.

Misaka-san smiled. "You have friends other than us."

That was also true. She had to talk to Styil. Maybe, if handled right, they could cooperate instead. Maybe, if Anti-Skill realized how vamps could be like Misaka-san, they could take things in a new direction. Her fingers dug into the ground beneath her and she shook all over, new tears welling up. With Misaka-san nearby, it felt like everything could be fixed. Why hadn't she talked to her before?

"Well, isn't this heartwarming." A dry voice split into the silence and Ruiko froze.

"You again." Misaka-san stood, her tone far less friendly now. "Who are you, anyway?"

Ruiko slowly raised her head, staring in terror at the person sitting in the tree above them. No, not a person. A demon. That leering grin, that swaying heart-tipped tail, it was all the same.

"Lessar." She whispered the name, and Lessar grinned.

"To think you'd spill yourself all out to the enemy, Ruiko-chan. I never would have thought that about you." She leaned forward, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Though, I guess that's why Styil took his precautions."

She did not understand, but dread filled her.

Misaka-san looked displeased. "If you try anything—"

"Oh I wouldn't be so quick about it, Railgun." Lessar raised a hand as if to snap her fingers and Ruiko felt icy cold all of the sudden. No way. Back then, in the tent, did he… "The only thing we care about right now is having you do what we planned. Are you sure you should be here and not with your other friends? Oh, but I guess you'll be wanting to after this."

She snapped her fingers and the heat rushed through Ruiko's chest. Her skin flared and she was struck by the oddest feeling she had ever felt. _Styil… why?_

Then the rune on her chest activated. Violent flames speared her torso, shattering her ribcage in a deafening explosion. In an instant everything was clear as day. She fell backwards. There was no pain, no feeling at all in her limbs. She saw Misaka-san's horrified face and how blood sprayed over her features. _Don't… drink it… _She hit the ground and stared at the darkening sky, the corner of her eyes seeping into black. _Oh well. _A sudden thought struck her. _At least I had an eventful life._

"SATEN-SAN!"


	11. Life's a Bitch

**XXX**

**Part 10 – Life's a Bitch**

**XXX**

Kazari tried to concentrate on her writing instead of the worry eating up her chest. She sat on a small crate by their improvised table inside the tent (which was another, bigger crate). A small lamp cast light onto the page in front of her. Shirai-san rested on a blanket draped across their sleeping bag. It had been a while since Saten-san and Misaka-san left. She just hoped Misaka-san could help Saten-san figure out whatever it was that bothered her so. Lately, it seemed as if they were falling apart and she couldn't help but wonder if what she'd seen of Styil and Saten-san was the reason. It still made her eyes burn whenever she thought of it. But Misaka-san knew how to handle difficult situations. There was no reason to worry. No reason. No reason… the pen scratched on the paper.

Suddenly, Shirai-san's ears pricked and the wolf raised her head. Kazari barely noticed, but when the teleporter werewolf gave a short bark, she looked over.

"What's wrong?"

Shirai-san twisted on the floor and stood up just as the tent's opening was pulled aside.

"This is Judgment~" A girl stepped inside, with a huge halberd on her shoulders. Right behind her followed a tall, mean-looking guy that looked strangely familiar, and several others in the same blue and white uniform. The entire tent became cramped with the amount of people.

"Um…" Kazari blinked.

"Oh heeey!" The girl cheered. "It's the guys with the fire demon! I didn't think we'd meet again." She looked around and shook her head with a sad expression. "So you were smugglers after all, huh. I'm kinda disappointed, you know? You seemed like good people."

"Kana." The brown-haired guy at her side spoke dryly. "Let's get this over with before Birdway-sensei arrives."

Kana grinned. "Alrighty! Everybody, search every crate and bucket! Don't let even the tiniest butthole remain uncharted! We're looking for chews and the first to find them gets a taste – kidding! I'll chop your head off if you do!"

Judgment began breaking open crates and digging through the stored goods. Shirai-san hissed and Kazari was still none the wiser. "Chews?"

"Ah-ah, stay right where you are." Kana said, as if they'd tried to bolt. "Someone reported the distribution of chews from this area. Didn't you know? It's a dangerously addictive drug that is illegal by Judgment's regulations. Why'd you go around handing it out? Sheesh." She looked disappointed. "And after that wasted trip to Sotokim I was hoping for a good long sleep, you know?"

Kazari knew what chews were, but having Judgment suddenly barge into their tent and claim there were some here came as a surprise all the same. One of the Judgments turned to walk across their sleeping bags and stopped. "Hey, wasn't there a dog here just now?"

Kazari blinked. Shirai-san was gone.

XXX

"Saten-san!"

She could only scream her name. Mikoto's head was numb with terror. Rage and shock thundered through her body. The gaping hole in Saten-san's chest was unreal. Her chest had literally exploded and her heart was in plain view, frantically trying to keep up its job and rapidly failing due to the large gash in the muscle itself.

Mitsuko's dead body flashed by her mind and Mikoto couldn't think. She lunged forward, grabbed Saten-san by her arms and dug her teeth into her neck. _I have to turn her before it's too late! _But a burning sensation hit her tongue and she gulped as an overwhelming wave of hunger washed over her. _Limitbreak!? _Her eyes widened. They actually knew how to make a fake limitbreak happen? Whatever they'd put in Saten-san's blood was extremely potent. _I don't have time for this! _She pulled back, bit down into her own hand and pushed the bleeding wound into Saten-san's mouth.

"Drink!"

"Oh, what's this, what's this? An attempt at turning, right here and now?" Lessar's gleeful voice made Mikoto grit her teeth. "I thought Railgun the kinslayer was the only matriarch without a pack because she never turns humans? Are you going back on your perfect ideals?"

"Shut the hell up!" Mikoto yelled. There was no time for getting trapped by petty taunts. Panic surged in her system as her blood dripped uselessly into Saten-san's mouth. The girl didn't swallow. She didn't do much at all. A red haze was settling over her vision and she clenched every muscle in her body, refusing to give in to the artificial limitbreak. With a growl she bit down into Ruiko's neck again, sucking in more blood and hissing against the growing burn in her guts. _I won't let you die!_ She spat it out on the ground, but the burning only grew. It was like it stuck to the sides of her throat. Unnatural and devastating.

All the while, Lessar laughed.

"This is priceless! The matriarch doesn't know how to turn a human! Aren't you supposed to drain her first? Drink up, drink up!"

A vicious lightning strike speared the tree from the top down, effectively burning it to a cinder. But the succubus was already gone, and Mikoto was left panting and growling, straining against the black haze seeping in from the corner of her eyes. There was no time to deal with the pesky little thing. Saten-san was dying and the only way to save her was to turn her. _I can't hesitate!_ She dug deeper into her neck and took more blood, her vision trembling as the haze thickened. _No! _Even spitting it out didn't help, but she still did. There was nothing else to do.

Her claws sprung out on one hand and she slashed her underarm. She held the wound above Saten-san's gaping chest and let the blood drip directly onto her heart while she continued to drain as much as she could. _Please! Please work! _Saten-san stared blankly at the sky; dead already? No way! There was no way she'd let her die like this!

XXX

_I slept for too long! _Kuroko ran through the camp, feeling the dread crawl up her spine. For a little while she'd wanted to hope it was all a misunderstanding. But it wasn't. She'd seen and heard them by the oak. The way Styil convinced Saten-san. She'd wanted to kill him right there, but then Saten-san had defended him. Had she really betrayed them after all? Had she meant to pull them into this mess from the start? What was going on here!?

And now Judgment was here. It was no coincidence. It must be Styil and his goons. They'd planted a rumor and made sure to attract Judgment's attention. Their goal was to have Mikoto lose control and attack the camp. If Judgment was here when that happened… she got sweaty at the idea. She had to find Mikoto first.

Her chest stung with every step she took. _Back to the oak. It's my best bet._ She made another leap across a puddle and was immediately knocked into the ground. She couldn't breathe as her chest erupted in pain. Something heavy pressed her into the mud. She teleported and landed on her feet, looking back at the puddle and panting at the nasty throbbing in her chest.

A long, silvery eel rose from the ground where she had been knocked down, and curled up in the air. It was no eel at all. There was a human, or something humanoid, at the end of it. They came walking from the adjacent alley between two large tents. A silvery body with twin pigtails in her hair.

_Mitori? _Kuroko recognized the girl's characteristics, vaguely, but the girl looked more like a monster now than human. Her arms were like silvery snakes, too long and waving about oddly. It was hard to tell whether she had feet or if her legs simply combined at one point to create a snake-like appearance. Its shape shifted by the second.

No matter what, the girl was an enemy. Kuroko tensed as Mitori came closer and raised an eel arm. It grew longer, and when she pulled it down it was like a giant whip snapping through the air. Kuroko jumped away and the arm crashed into the muddy ground, splattering rainwater and wet earth everywhere and pulling a tent down in the process.

"What the hell is that thing?" A handful of men came running at full speed, and stopped abruptly. They held axes and carried firewood in back straps. One of them, a one-eyed man, stared as if transfixed. "I thou' t'was tha' turok bull, bu' bind me beard, it's a friggin' mermai'!"

"A mermaid on land, are you silly, Harry?" The man beside him said.

"I dunno abou' you, Ron, but tha' thing is shelly like a fish!"

Mitori struck out again and the men yelped, barely avoiding the giant arm as it swept across the ground. Kuroko cursed inwardly. These were civilians!

"That's not a mermaid, it's a squid!"

Kuroko dashed forward towards Mitori, her chest thumping. _I can't let them away with this. I won't! Mikoto, Saten-san, everyone one of us, we are not some sort of toys for you to play with! _

Mitori turned towards her and swung at her horizontally. Kuroko jumped and teleported, appearing in the air above her. She opened her jaws wide and charged her holy light. _Gnihctib! _The beam of light burst forth and speared Mitori, splitting the silvery body in two. _I got her!? _It was too good to be true. The body slinked forward and reattached itself to its other half. One of the arms lashed out again and Kuroko twisted in midair, closing her jaws around the snake-like limb. They went right through though, her teeth clashing together in the middle. It was like trying to bite water. Her eyes widened. _It's actually liquid? _Then the liquid arm changed its form and slid around her. She yelped when the arm wrapped itself around her throat and squeezed.

"Surround the octopus! Protect the flying dog!" The men spread out. The stars in front of her eyes and the stabbing pain in her chest made it impossible to concentrate. Darkness threatened to seep in from the corner of her eyes and knock her out. If only she had her gun! If only she had her spikes! If only she wasn't a goddamn dog! Her heart made another thud that hurt to the core of her bones.

There was a cry from below. She barely had the presence of mind to register that the humans had been swept off their feet by the other eely arm. Even though they brandished axes and slashed at the liquid, there was no fighting it. Kuroko struggled against the grip on her throat and whimpered when it tightened even more. The noise and racket grew in volume. Then suddenly, the grip on her throat slackened. Kuroko hit the ground with a thump and struggled to get up without passing out.

The one-eyed man called Harry gave her a satisfied nod and a thumbs up. He held his axe with the other hand, standing above the arm he'd just chopped off. "You jus' need ta chop it off properly!"

She had no idea why he was telling her that; as if he thought she could understand (and of course she did), but she was grateful in either case.

"Less show tha' octupes who's boss, lads!"

He ran to join the others. They all swung their axes at Mitori, who kept slinking around to avoid their strikes. The arm which had been holding Kuroko curled around like a blind snake trying to find its host. Even if it was chopped off properly, it seemed like it would still reattach given the chance.

Kuroko teleported forward and appeared right at the tentative joining of the two ends, snapping it off once more. _It works! _So as long as a single thread remained, it could reconnect, but a complete separation made it take longer, at the very least.

Triumphant, she turned towards Mitori just as a lightning strike struck the sky above them. Kuroko hesitated, reminded of her true objective. She offered a quick look up and grew pale at the coiling clouds gathering above the camp. _Not natural!_

Mitori did not let the change in weather faze her. Several new arms exploded out of the silvery body at once, and now she really did look like an octopus. The men roared and fought with the ones near them, only to get knocked aside. Mitori's silvery pigtails flared and rose into the air, intertwining above her head. _What the heck is she doing? _Kuroko watched as the humanoid figure created what looked like a giant mirror, and realized just too late. When the next lightning strike blinked in the sky above, the reflection bounded off the mirror and flashed over the people around her, blinding their eyes. Kuroko blinked desperately. Something was burning, the smell wafted across the camp now. And more thunder rolled across the skies. _No… Mikoto! I'm too late! _She had to get there fast. Even if it meant leaving the civilians to battle Mitori, that would be nothing compared to the threat they could be facing next.

When her sight finally began returning, she realized that the ground shook beneath her paws. She turned around, and froze. The world's biggest whine filled the air. A giant turok bull was coming their way, complete with the deadly tusks and hooves. Its eyes were wild, and behind it followed a horde of smaller ones. Thick smoke rose to the sky somewhere behind the wild animals. The camp was on fire. And not just the kind of fire caused by one accidental lightning strike. Unless someone had been real unlucky with a campfire, this was arson.

The situation was quickly escalating beyond being merely _bad_.

Terrified, enraged, and with no brakes, the bull of several hundred kilos was charging towards them. It was too big to fight with their weapons; it was too big to teleport away. It tore apart tents and wooden walls in its wake, whining loudly.

Kuroko's ears flattened against her head. _Run! Get away! _But she couldn't move at all. What should she do? Which problem to tackle first? Fight Mitori, stop the bull, find Mikoto, help the civilians escape the fire - it all jumbled up in her mind and paralyzed her on the spot.

The bull roared and squealed in a deep guttural mix of terrifying sounds. It raised its head and frothed at its mouth, eyes wild with panic. It scattered the humans that ran for their lives like living bowling pins. And then its eyes looked onto Kuroko and it turned towards her with a deep roar. She had to do something before it trampled someone to death!

There was a new flash of light. At first Kuroko thought it was Mitori again, but this time it was an actual lightning strike and not just a reflection. It struck the ground beside the giant turok bull in an explosion of light, static and thunder, bathing the camp in white for a second. Kuroko was flung aside from the force, together with bits and pieces of earth and rock. Through the pain and exhaustion she could only hope. That whoever stood behind this would get way more than they asked for.

XXX

"Nothin' here! Next!" Judgment was still searching the crates and barrels. They'd emptied their mokeskin pouch and been amazed at the amount of things inside. They'd insisted on seeing Kazari's notes even though she assured then it was only annotations of herbs and mixtures. No chews had been found yet.

Kazari stood between Kana and Seto watching the mayhem unfold while Kana talked nonstop about her sisters.

"But Chiaki's always been a bitch, you know? She thinks she's smarter than me because she's got higher grades, and Haruka keeps doting on her! It makes me so mad!"

"Isn't that what grades are normally for?" Seto asked, sounding extremely bored. "Judge your level of intelligence? You are supposed to _learn _while in school."

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who skipped two classes ahead!" Kana complained. "How did that happen anyway? You're not _that _smart!"

"Everything is possible with enough cash."

"You bribed them!? That's against the rules, isn't it?!"

"Screw the rules, I have money."

Kazari was already lost. If they went to school, they had to come from Academy City. The thought of that city made her chest twinge.

The weather had turned for the worse, and the thunder seemed to grow every time it sounded. The rumbles ran down Kazari's spine like a shudder. Someone ran past outside, yelling loudly.

"It's over, it's over! Get out while you can!"

Both Kana and Seto turned to look at the tent entrance.

"What's going on out there?" Kana stepped over and pulled the tent flap aside. A blinding white flash of light greeted them as it struck down further into the camp. The noise exploded to their ears and Kazari winced, covering them up.

"Woah!" Kana sounded half excited, half shocked. "That's some serious punch! Who angered the weather gods, huh?"

Kazari barely lifted her hands from her ears, blinking white dots from her vision. "M-Misaka-san…?"

Above her, Seto frowned. "Misaka? Are you talking about the matriarch?"

"Woah!? Which one, which?" Kana lit up. Seto didn't answer. He brushed past her outside and glanced up at the sky. Kazari followed, stopping at the tent opening, and the rest of the Judgment patrol also joined them to observe the situation outside. The camp was in chaos. People were running around, some with wheelbarrows filled with personal belongings, and in the distance, the orange glow of flames licked at the sky. While they watched in stunned silence, dogs and turoks dashed between the tents, and the sky boiled above, littered with flashes and deafening rumbling.

"So… should we… do something?" Kana stroked her chin.

No one answered. But as they stood there, someone came running up towards them. "Help!" Kazari's eyes widened upon recognizing Styil, who stumbled towards them while holding his side. "Help! Anyone! There's a vampire; she's attacking the camp!"

Bile rose in Kazari's throat, but Kana gaped. "A vamp doing _this_? That really must be a matriarch, don't you think, Seto?"

Seto still frowned. "The Railgun, huh."

"Woah, you really think so? That rogue matriarch I read about in class?"

Styil shook his head. "I have no idea. All I know is my business is ruined. Please, help salvage what can be! At this rate, we're all going to die!"

Judgment exchanged glances.

"There's no way we can fight a matriarch on our own." Kana looked pale all of the sudden.

Seto turned towards the rest of the group. "Tristan, Joey! Take the moose and go back to camp. We'll need reinforcements! The rest of you, follow me. We'll make sure the humans are unharmed!"

While their focus was right, Kazari only managed to glower at Styil. "You - you're lying!"

Styil met her glance and after a moment of mirth, his eyes widened. "No way! It' her! She's part of her pack - I saw them together earlier!"

"What?" Kana stared at Kazari as though she'd sprouted antennas. Even Seto looked at her as if he was only now seeing her properly for the first time.

"I thought Railgun had no pack." He stated.

"She doesn't!" Kazari burst out. "Misaka-san would never turn anyone!"

"But you obviously know her." His eyes glinted and Kazari's stomach dropped.

"I don't know whether she is or not, but she was with the vamp earlier. I saw them all over each other!" Styil made a point out of raising his voice into a shriek, as if terrified. "Please, I don't dare go back there, and all my possessions are left!"

"I-I'm not a vampire!" Kazari squealed.

"Hm, conflicting statements, is it? In that case, we'll find out!" Kana raised her halberd and Kazari paled. But Seto put a hand on Kana's arm.

"Wait, Kana. Even if she's not a vamp, this might be our best bet." His eyes flashed dangerously. "We're taking her hostage."

XXX

Saten-san rested lifelessly in her arms. Mikoto didn't see her, nor her surroundings. A veil of numbness had settled in her mind and she only walked on instinct. _I killed her. _The thought was a whisper. _Just like Mitsuko._ _Just like so many others. _The turning had failed. Saten-san's heart beat no longer. Mikoto had drained her blood out and tried to feed her own back. But Saten-san wouldn't take it. Her heart wouldn't beat again no matter what she tried. Now she was gone, and Mikoto couldn't do anything. Her heavy steps took them closer and closer to the camp.

There was only one thing left to do now.

XXX

The fires were spreading throughout the camp. Heat washed against her skin as Kuroko struggled to her feet. She'd been flung into a collapsed tent and the torn pieces wrapped around her legs, almost tripping her again. She stumbled forward and looked up. The open area where she'd faced Mitori was a mess. The ground looked like someone had turned it upside down with a shovel. It still smoked from the lightning strike too. Not far away lay the giant turok, dead as a barrel, and steaming as well. The civilians were gone. Hopefully they'd survived. Hopefully Mitori hadn't.

But it was far from over. The air was already changing, running across her fur like tiny needles. It felt like the ache in her body increased in correspondence with the amount of static in the air. A numb feeling spread in her legs. She couldn't move if she wanted, panting for air as her chest throbbed painfully. Her eyes trained on the main road, littered by burning debris and disoriented turoks. Even those beasts knew to quiet down and shy away from the one who came walking towards the open area. That must be the purpose of a matriarch's true form, after all.

Mikoto looked calm as she carried Saten-san. But Kuroko knew her well enough by now to know that the lightning reflected her true state of mind. Her hair fluttered and crackled with electricity, and the ground around her gently twirled, like a lazy dance of sand. Black horns protruded from her forehead swirling in the same lazy manner and curling up above her head. That, and the pitch black eyes, was enough to send Kuroko's heart into a frenzy.

Saten-san wasn't moving. And Mikoto was covered in blood. Her throat constricted. It looked like things had taken a way worse turn than she'd imagined.

"That's a matriarch!?" Someone exclaimed, and Kuroko barely managed to turn her head. The Judgment who'd invaded their tent had come here too, with Uiharu held in their grasp. Kuroko cursed their foolishness. This might be their job, but Mikoto was neither an opponent they had any hope of defeating, nor the true culprit here. _Where's Styil? This is his doing! _Kuroko's eyes scanned the area, but there was no sign of him.

The tall Judgment guy held Kazari by the arm, pressing the barrel of a gun to her head. How could he involve a civilian like this!? It was against Judgment etiquette!

"Railgun!" He called. "I don't know what got you riled up this much, but your actions are in violation of the peace treaty! If you want this girl back alive, stand down!"

The way he presented it made it obvious at once why he was willing to break rules. They were gambling on Uiharu-san's life being more important to Mikoto than ruining the camp. Naturally, when they had no idea what was really going on. But Mikoto was in no state to negotiate. Rather, her power was so enormous right now that even a simple electric shock might wound up destroying everything. They should count themselves lucky that she seemed able to reign it in yet.

Kuroko eyed their surroundings. Five, six. The other Judgments, apart from the halberd girl and the tall guy, had spread out around the open area, using the ruined tents as cover. It was a good tactic when facing only one vamp. Surround it, distract it, tire it out, skewer it with silver weapons. She knew the drill all too well. It'd never work on Mikoto. Not in her normal state, and definitely not now.

The girl called Kana stepped forward bravely. "We don't wanna fight you, Railgun-dono! But, you know, if you insist on destroying stuff like this, we might have to hurt your friend here."

Mikoto made no effort to respond. She made no indication that she'd seen any of them, and came steadily closer. Kuroko stood frozen in place, but her lover didn't even acknowledge her when she passed by. The scent of blood was overwhelming. Paralyzing electric shocks nibbled at Kuroko even from a distance. _Will she attack them? _Kuroko swallowed heavily and stared after Mikoto. Surely, if she'd wanted to kill Judgment, she'd have already done so.

Perhaps they realized the same thing. When Mikoto stopped in front of Seto and Kana, their eyes shifted from Saten-san's still body to Mikoto's face, and back to Saten-san. For several long seconds they stared, and Mikoto neither said nor did anything. She didn't need words to express just how much of a pinch they were in right now. Even when standing face to face, a mountain of power separated them.

"Um… nothing much of a reaction here." Kana stated.

Seto narrowed his eyes. He lowered his gun and the grip on Uiharu seemed to slacken.

"Seto?"

"Until Birdway-sensei arrives, we have nothing."

At the mention of that name, Kuroko grew ever more terrified. But at least, it seemed these guys had some common sense at last.

Seto spoke up louder. "You might be a matriarch, Railgun, but know that I'm not standing down willingly. Judgment's main concern right now is to protect any survivors, not to take you down. This will not go by silently, however. If you are—" he was cut off by a violent scream. Kuroko's head snapped around, just in time to see one of the hidden Judgment members get pulled away. Another scream. _They're being picked off! _

"What the—" Seto began, and looked to both sides. "You had more allies? I thought you had no pack!"

There was a yell and a blinding light, then a pillar of flame exploded into the air behind one of the tents.

"Jaden! I'm coming!" Kana grabbed her halberd and shot off between the tents. A myriad of noise followed and meanwhile, Seto tightened his hold on Uiharu again. _Dammit! _Kuroko tensed. _I can at least get her to safety!_

"...need her."

Mikoto's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. Her lover hadn't said a word until now, and now that she did, the air around them seemed to solidify. It was hard to breathe. So much power manifested in the air that it became thick and smothering. _Oh no. If she attacks, then_—_!_

"Gotcha!" Kana broke the building tension, completely ignorant, or so it seemed. She pushed a glowering Styil ahead of herself, and Kuroko's eyes widened. _He got himself caught that easily? _Three more Judgments came marching beside them. "Found us a traitorous weed, Seto!"

"Good grief, what is this circus?" Seto swept a hand through his brown hair and glared at Styil. "You better have a good explanation for this."

Styil grinned. And then a long, silvery arm shot out from the alley whence they came and pierced Kana's armor right through the torso. She didn't make a sound, only stared wide-eyed ahead before the slippery arm tossed her aside.

"KANA!" Seto reacted immediately, whipping out a card from his pocket, and the other Judgments brandished their weapons. They had no chance once the econd arm lashed out and mowed them down like cans. Styil's hands were already aflame and he brought them forward as if to shove the air away.

"INNOCENTIUS!" The flames burst out and within seconds an enormous flame demon roared alive. It blasted the Judgments away, who collapsed wailing and burning, and swept at Seto and Uiharu. Seto immediately responded by raising his card.

"I summon you, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Another monster materialized in a burst of fireworks. Kuroko stared as a ludicrous dragon which should not exist reared its head and met the fire demon head on. A mirage? Illusion magic? As the demons clashed, Seto laughed loudly. "That's what you get for challenging me. I am Seto Kaiba! The champion of—what!?" Someone appeared right behind him, and in an instant, a blade glimmered in front of his neck. His eyes widened. Then his throat opened in a cascade of blood and Uiharu screamed.

_I can't move. _Kuroko was completely paralyzed. Even when the goddamn succubus who'd just slit a Judgment member's throat as if it were nothing grabbed onto Uiharu, her brain refused to work. The giant dragon vanished into thin air and Styil, while sweaty and shaken, walked up to grab Uiharu by the arm. Judgment had been wiped out so easily. Just who were these guys!?

"So it comes down to us doing the dirty work after all." Styil snapped his fingers and a tiny flame burst alive on his index finger. "Lessar, stay on alert."

The succubus bowed her head and vanished.

XXX

It all happened so fast. In just a few seconds, Judgment was gone, the crackling fire demon loomed overhead, and Styil held her captive. He snapped his fingers and a flame shot up on the tip of his finger, blazing in the darkening air. It crackled dangerously close to her head. Yet Kazari could only stare at Saten-san. Her open chest. Her silent face. The blood, so much blood, everywhere…

"I don't mind doing the dirty work." said Styil. "How many times have Judgment failed over the years? I'm sad to see that Ruiko-chan gave her life for something this flimsy though, Railgun."

How could he sound so calm after what he'd done? So many lives, in an instant they just… Kazari tried to breathe. It was becoming more and more difficult. Misaka-san's smoldering black eyes, the horns and the raging thunder above, it all gave a false sense of hope. Kazari knew the second she saw her. Misaka-san was more dangerous than anyone here right now.

"At least Judgment won't see the difference between your work and ours. You'll be blamed either way." There was a grin in Styil's voice.

"Stop it." Misaka-san muttered suddenly. Her voice was devoid of emotion and following her words, the sparks from her fringe increased in numbers. The sky rumbled overhead.

Styil laughed. "I never dreamed you'd be able to override the effect of a limitbreak. Or are you simply holding onto the last shred of sanity you have left? One more push and you'll snap? I know how limitbreak works, vampire! I've seen it up close and personal, with all the nasty side effects. You've seen them too, even caused them! You've slaughtered vampires, but how many human lives have you taken before that? How many have died because you failed to completely kill your own kin, and sent them into limitbreak as you left them behind to bleed? You are the prime example of everything wrong with this world! Your kind is nothing but pollution!"

Blue crackles struck from Misaka-san's bangs, and the air surged around her like a building tornado. The air pricked against her skin, and Kazari shuddered. On one hand, she wanted Misaka-san to release that pent-up energy she must be holding back, even if it meant charring Kazari in the process. On the other, Styil's words stung deep within her heart.

"I'm not the only one." Styil yelled over the electric crackles. "Ruiko-chan's home burned down and killed her family. She was raised in a Judgment orphanage that used to sell the kids to vampires to feed on. They blindfolded them and stuffed them all into a room where they were picked off, one by one." He was saying something awful with a grin in his voice. Kazari stared at Saten-san's open chest, the lifeless body in Misaka-san's arms, so frail and still. No. How had it ended up like this? Saten-san…

"Don't you see?" Styil's hold on Kazari tightened. His arm wound around her neck and threatened to block her airways. "Don't you see who the true enemy is? We are trying to liberate humans from the oppression of Judgment and vampires both! We don't need to be ruled by those supporting the lifestyle of mindless murderers! You need to attack _them_, not us!"

The aura of power around the matriarch was thick and heavy, but Misaka-san did not say a word. Instead she took one step forward and the sky above them flashed.

"It's over, Railgun!" Styil pushed his finger into Kazari's temple so that the flame burnt her skin. Suddenly, images flashed past her mind. They were strange and chaotic, full of fear and anger and fleeing humans. There was a monster, fanged and vicious, ripping the flesh off of someone's arm. She didn't even dare cry while an adult pulled her away from the chaos. Terrified screams from the victim drowned in nauseating gurgles. The monster melted with other images. Saten-san lay beneath her, and she snaked a hand onto her chest, a faint glow beneath her clothes. Fire. Chests exploding. Yet another one dead. It wasn't the first time this tactic was used.

Kazari's head filled with rage and her eyes blurred from tears. She didn't think, there was no room for that.

"You killed her!" She merely screamed and pulled her head away, kicking backwards the best she could. "You killed Saten-san, you murderer! You're no better than anyone else! How can you even try to call what you're doing right!" How many more? His eyes, his shoulders, his entire back was crowded with dead souls pleading for release. People whose lives he'd ended without remorse. Monster was too good a word for him.

"Stop that—" he gripped her hand and tried to catch her head, but Kazari screamed and twisted around. The hairband was pulled off and he hissed when the thorns pricked his skin. He moved his hand as if to throw the hairband away, while sparks of fire erupted from his fingers. Kazari roared and grabbed his hand, pushing it back towards his chest, hairband and all. The ground beneath her feet cracked with purple light and Styil stumbled backwards, staring down.

"What's this demonic power!?"

"I wish you'd just die! Die for everything you've done! I hate you!" Something burst inside her, a flood of heat which rushed through her veins. The souls on his back squealed and wailed. Then they rushed forward.

"Styil!" The succubus appeared in a puff of smoke, a clawed polearm in her hands. She raised her pole and was immediately struck down by Shirai-san who appeared above her. She yelped and screamed as Shirai-san bit down onto her shoulder, and the two of them fell and rolled over the ground.

"Let go, let go!"

Yet Shirai-san only snarled and bit down harder, until the girl vanished in a puff of smoke instead.

"Yukkuri shinu kudasai." The words left Kazari's lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She raised a hand towards him. "Beta decay."

His eyes widened. "That is forbidden magic!"

The vampire flowers on the hairband roared alive. The souls poured into them and within a flash their roots had sprung and speared into his chest, erupting out of his back while pulling the flesh and muscles and bones apart. He screamed and clawed at his chest, grabbing uselessly at the stems. His torso had become a flower bouquet. With a final effort he managed to set one of them aflame. Then he fell over and hit the ground with a dull thump, while the flowers kept feeding off of him.

The rush of heat inside her ebbed out, emptying itself into the terror before her. It was disgusting and wonderful, and Kazari fought back the need to gag as she collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was so wrong. So wrong.

Shirai-san came up to her, but said nothing. Not that she could. Even so, the silence had an agreeable feeling to it. The flames had spread throughout the camp. None of the campers were left to try and fight it. They'd fled, or maybe they'd been killed too. It was all wrong. Kazari heaved and wept.

"Kazari." It was Misaka-san's voice, and for a second Kazari was surprised that she could even speak to her so casually after what had just happened. Kazari sniveled and tore her eyes away from Styil and the vampire flowers enjoying their first meal in a long time. She turned around, and was met with an even worse sight. Misaka-san had put Saten-san on the ground before her, and the gaping wound in her chest was too much. Kazari hiccupped and wailed.

Misaka-san looked calm however. Her horns had begun to fade away and the black of her eyes had receded somewhat. Her terrifying figure was soothing now more than scary.

"Please save her, Kazari."

Kazari stared at Saten-san's pale, unmoving body and tears cascaded down her face in rivers.

"Misaka-san…" there was no doubt it was already too late. Saten-san was beyond her healing magic. "There's nothing I can do."

Misaka-san kept gazing at her, as if waiting for her to change her mind. It only made her more desperate.

"I can't revive people, Misaka-san! I can only kill them, apparently!" It hurt so much, she was so scared. Why had it felt so good to take away a life like that? She was disgusted and terrified.

"You can." Misaka-san stated with the utmost conviction.

"I've only ever revived flowers! Reviving people is – it's not possible!"

"I know you can do it. You make things come alive all the time. Do what you did with the flowers. With that pig." Misaka-san's insistence made the wheels in her head turn despite her sorrow, and Kazari gulped.

"How…" no, she did know. Souls. It was always the souls; they could give life to something, even if only briefly. "I – I need a soul… many souls." When she said it, it become even more obvious. That was it. Soul magic. She would gladly give up her own in order to save Saten-san, but it might not be enough. How many did she need for a human life? How many people would she have to kill? Her shoulders trembled and she heaved for air, hopelessness filling her once more. _I don't want to kill. I want to help! This is all wrong! _Even if the entire camp died, it might not be enough to even bring her back for a minute. Where could one simply find as many souls as had gone into those vampire flowers right now, or even more? What was the point?

It took some seconds, but slowly, realization seeped in. She looked up at Misaka-san. It was there. She could see it in the aura around her, the living, breathing power that the vampire emitted. Countless. She had no idea how many there were, but Misaka-san carried so many souls it was a chaos. How many had _she _killed? Kazari suddenly felt like a whining child for breaking down over a single death caused by her hands.

Misaka-san's red pupils met hers. "You can do it."

Kazari stared at her. "There are so many…"

"Hm?" Misaka-san cocked her head. She had no idea. Kazari was able to see it, but to Misaka-san, it must be impossible. The souls of her many victims were clinging to her like it was their last hope of salvation.

Kazari hesitated. "I have no idea if this will work."

"Do it anyway."

It was better not to think. As if the motion had been taught to her ages ago, she raised her hand and pointed her index and middle finger at the matriarch.

"Tamashī no ekisu." _Soul Extract. _The words gave meaning in her mind, and the ground around her pulsated. The effect was amazing. Like a slow waterfall, the souls grasping loosely onto Misaka-san as an anchor released their hold in order to seep down towards Kazari's hand. Taking her true soul would not be as easy – Kazari could tell just by the sensation. She was not strong enough to even consider ripping someone's true soul out of their heart.

However, these souls were only passengers, and they required no more than a place to be until they found their rest. Kazari bid them into her, and they complied, entering her body and filling her with new power. _Maybe I really can do it. _She looked down at Saten-san and her stomach clenched. Even if it was only briefly, to see her smile again... More ancient words formed in her mouth and she let them out, staring at Saten-san all the while, moving her hand above her chest and leaning down to kiss her on the lips. They were cold, dead, and there was no reaction from the normally lively girl.

Kazari poured all of the souls into Saten-san while chanting the words over and over in her head – many, intricate, ridiculous – she didn't know where they came from, and she didn't care. But even as she kept pouring her magic into the dead body, her hope started failing. Saten-san was just as still and cold. Nothing was happening at all.

Tears burned at the corners of her eyes when a shimmering light cast upon her from above. She looked up, and to her awe another soul had extracted itself from Misaka-san. This one looked different. Bright and shining, it was the soul of a beautiful girl. She smiled as she caressed Misaka-san's cheeks and chin with ghostly hands, leaving a breath of a kiss on her lips, although Misaka-san didn't seem to notice. Then the girl slid across to Kazari, and touched her cheek.

Kazari saw. Misaka-san, in another time and place. Misaka-san, above her, looking wild and hungry with bloody lips. Then emptiness, before a rippling chaos tore the world apart. Blinding rage, not hers, but all-consuming. Kazari had to gasp for air.

This girl had been human. No doubt she'd been close to Misaka-san, maybe even a lover. And she had been killed by the one she loved. Kazari's eyes spilled over and the soul of the girl smiled at her. Then she slipped downwards, curled in a circle above Saten-san's chest, and slowly dissipated into the dead body.

Kazari fell back into a sit, heaving for breath and sweating. Everything was falling apart around them. The camp was burning to the ground. Shirai-san stared at Saten-san with huge eyes, ears erect, and Misaka-san looked tired.

It felt like an eternity passed. Kazari didn't dare look at Saten-san's face. The gaping hole in her chest leered hauntingly at them. It was too much. The seconds ticked by in silence. Then, Kazari pulled off her cloak and draped it over Saten-san. She pulled a staggering breath. Tried to push back the despair.

"It didn't work." She stared at the ground and felt entirely drained, empty to the core. All of her energy had been spent on that spell, and nothing had happened. All the other times had merely been flukes. Reviving someone was not supposed to happen. Maybe – and her guts clenched – maybe Saten-san's soul had already been clinging to Styil when Kazari fed them all to the vampire flowers.

Misaka-san said nothing, just stared at Saten-san's body. Shirai-san was the one who moved, and she stepped closer to Saten-san, staring intently at her covered face. Sniffing. Closer and closer, sniffing the dead body. Then suddenly, she stepped over Saten-san and lay down on top of her, curling together as if meaning to use her as a bed.

Kazari's eyes widened. She stared at Shirai-san, who looked back at her solemnly. Her tail wafted from one side to the other.

"Warm her…?"

The wolf nodded.

Kazari's heart lurched. She leaned forward and grabbed Saten-san's arm. Hoping, without daring to fully embrace the feeling, while pouring warmth into Saten-san's body. The skin beneath her fingers heated up. Misaka-san looked up as well, and slowly, her eyes widened.

Saten-san suddenly gasped beneath the cloak. Kazari nearly jumped in surprise, and Shirai-san stood; Misaka-san pulled the cloak away and bit down into her own hand, then pushed it into Saten-san's mouth. Kazari realized why when Saten-san began sucking feverishly. Vampire blood had healing properties, and although humans could not use it, someone who had been drained beforehand might receive some of its benefits. Kazari could hardly believe it when Saten-san swallowed the blood, and by the time the battle mage pulled back and lay heaving for breath on the ground, tears were rolling down Kazari's cheeks again.

"Saten-san!"

Misaka-san looked puzzled though, and Shirai-san kept staring at the girl.

"There's no heartbeat." The vampire stated.

Kazari couldn't care less. "She's alive, isn't she? Saten-san is alive!"

They watched the girl gulp down air, still not conscious, and Misaka-san frowned. "I don't know if _alive _is the right word. I think the right term would be _undead_."

"That's…" Kazari's chest surged. "That's so cool!" She was crying again, from relief and happiness both. Misaka-san sighed, but smiled, and Shirai-san huffed.

Saten-san coughed violently and turned her head sideways.

"Saten-san!" Kazari squeezed her arm, and slowly, Saten-san's eyes fluttered open.

"Uh…?"

"Saten-san! You're back!"

The girl looked up at her and blinked. "Back…? From where?"

Kazari pulled her close in a tight hug. "I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again, you hear!"

"Fine, fine, fine, Uiharu, my chest is _really _feeling like it's in an emergency right now so if you don't mind on the hugging—!"

It was going to be alright. Everything would be fine now. Saten-san was with them now, and nothing else mattered.

XXX

The ruins of what may have once been a store crunched beneath her boots. Leivinia Birdway looked out over the camp, hands planted on her hips.

"It's all gone."

Not a single tent still stood. If everything hadn't burned, the owners had already packed it down and left. Assuming anyone had escaped. She doubted that. When a matriarch decided to go nuts, nothing much remained.

"Any sight of her yet?" She barked at the nearest group of Judgments, who saluted at her.

"Not yet, Birdway-sensei!"

"Hmf. Then we're wasting our time. She's no longer here." A matriarch would not be found buried beneath debris.

"Ah, ma'am, shouldn't we look for other survivors…"

She glared at him, and he shut up at once. Some of the newcomers used a while to respect her rank as a commanding officer despite her age. Some of them even claimed she couldn't be an officer at only twelve years of age. Leivinia enjoyed dealing with those the most.

"Clean up the worst of it. At the very least find our fellow soldiers." Dammit. She'd lost a bunch of good ones to this mess. She kicked aside a scorched kettle and looked at the blue sky. Where'd that monster go from here? Judging from the reports, she was headed for Pihs Looc.

A small smile formed on her lips. Let the guys in Pihs Looc deal with her then. Besides which, having the Railgun meet that crazy sadist might be worth watching alone.

"Maybe something interesting will happen~"

* * *

**Note: **And with that, we officially conclude Volume 1 of Blood, Souls and Sausages. Where will the adventure take our girls when they finally reach Pihs Looc? Can Kazari be cured of whatever ails her? And what will happen to Ruiko if she does? Can Kuroko ever come to term with her werewolf self, and what secrets lie in wait for Mikoto to discover? Let's meet again next chapter, which will mark the start of Volume 2! ... by continuing right off where this one ended! Woooh exciting! What's the point with volumes if they're all going to be in the same fic anyways? It sounds cool, that's why!


	12. (VOLUME 2) Once Upon a Time

**Note: **So here we are at the milestone which marks volume 2 of this... story. To all of you who have followed so far, thank you for your support. It wouldn't be half as fun writing this randomized adventure without all of you! And boy do we have more adventure ahead. Volume 2: Where things have been established and the good stuff may finally start happening.

* * *

**BLOOD, SOULS AND SAUSAGES**

**VOLUME 2:**

**Breaking Bones**

**XXX**

**Part 11 – Once Upon a Time**

"Kuroko~"

Mikoto's voice made her ear twitch. Kuroko was pulled out of the dream she'd been having about an octopus with sausage fingers that wanted to eat her. She was disoriented at first, her tongue dry as she licked her lips, carefully avoiding her sharp teeth. Her lover's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. A deep purr emanated from Mikoto's chest and made Kuroko shudder.

"How come you waited so long? I missed holding you like this, you know."

Wait, with what? Her eyes fluttered open just as Mikoto's lips clasped around her furry ear. Kuroko stiffened, muscles tightening. A hand stroked her midriff and Kuroko's head became lighter and lighter as realization seeped in. The hand touched a lock of hair and then slid down her chest, cupping a breast. Her human breast.

Relief surged through Kuroko's body and she turned around to face her lover, clamping her arms around Mikoto and burying her face into her collarbone. The feeling of skin against skin was magical after so long. Mikoto held her and kissed her temple.

"You stayed a wolf for too long, love. I could barely keep my fangs off of you."

Kuroko held her tighter in response. "I couldn't change back." It felt odd to finally use her voice again, but the relief was greater. Maybe she'd bled enough of the black blood to finally change back. Or maybe the Will was smiling at her. She couldn't get close enough to her lover in that instant, wished they could meld together. "I missed you so much!"

Mikoto stroked her back and Kuroko wanted to stay like that forever. The sound of early birds accompanied the gesture; the sun basked onto the wagon's canvas. She was grateful that she had been able to wake up in Mikoto's arms like this, finally human once more. And safe. Around them, crates were stacked all the way up to the canvas. Their sleeping bags were stuffed in-between the empty spaces on the wooden board floor. After last night, everything felt so much more real.

"Mmm, me too." Mikoto agreed, nuzzling her face and embracing Kuroko lovingly. "You're my Kuroko."

Her heart ached for more. Kuroko couldn't have enough of Mikoto right now; her scent, her hair, her skin, her gentle caresses. It was too much to take in at once and she pressed herself into Mikoto's body, playfully nibbling her neck and bathing in the purr that rumbled in the vampire's chest. No, whether it was godly intervention or plain coincidence didn't matter.

After everything had died down, they'd left the camp only to find what few survivors remained doing the same. Ron, the cart owner who'd originally offered to take them to Pihs Looc, provided them a ride on another cart. "My trading goods ran off when those dorks let the cages open." He'd said. "Besides, you guys saved my hide."

He'd gotten hold of one of the few carts that weren't damaged in the fire. Now they were part of a caravan of survivors headed for Pihs Looc.

Amongst the boxes and crates that Ron and the others had managed to salvage, Mikoto's teeth graced Kuroko's ear. Her tail curled on the sleeping bag and right now, she found she didn't mind. She could live with ears and a tail, even with the fact that they seemed to enchant her lover on a whole other level, as long as she was allowed to stay like this.

"Saten-san is back with us." Mikoto murmured, sliding a hand down Kuroko's back and reaching the base of her tail. It twitched, and Kuroko tensed. "I tried to turn her."

Her tone suggested something hidden behind her words. Kuroko could only guess it was some sort of guilt.

"It was the only thing you could have done."

"She died before I could finish. She wouldn't swallow, so I tried dripping blood directly on her heart." Mikoto paused for a second, and Kuroko kissed her neck absentmindedly. "I've never turned anyone before."

"I know." Kuroko smiled, stroking her waist. "You are kind, love."

Mikoto sighed, a deep breath of relief. "Thank goodness Kazari was able to revive her."

It was still hard to believe that had actually happened. Kuroko had been frozen till the last minute. Inexcusable for a Judgment officer. She had to be stronger. For Mikoto's sake. The matriarch had been fighting that fake Limitbreak all on her own. Kuroko was glad she'd won, but she wasn't as shocked as Styil must have been. Back at Gilmore's fortress, Mikoto had displayed much of the same self control. Her lover was magnificent, after all~

Mikoto frowned. "While I'm glad Kazari was there, what she did was very dark magic. I wonder if she's okay."

That was the question. The cleric seemed a mystery recently, with varying moods, and the way she'd killed Styil… Kuroko shuddered.

"Nunotaba-san should be able to help her," she said. Mikoto still looked worried though, so she offered her a small smile. "For now…" she raised a leg and stroked it against Mikoto's thigh, "I'd like to claim your full attention for a few minutes."

Mikoto glanced up and grinned, flashing her tiny fangs. She was already excited and Kuroko was pleased to see that. "I might bite a little."

"As long as you leave me enough blood to stand afterwards, I'll be willing to offer some. Besides," Kuroko smirked, allowing her teeth to show, and Mikoto's eyes widened, "I might bite a little myself."

She needn't say more before Mikoto pounced.

XXX

"It's getting hot in there." Ruiko commented as the noises from inside the wagon escalated. "Good thing you suggested we do this outside. Although it'd be interesting to watch."

Uiharu blushed just as much as she'd hoped and Ruiko felt pleased. However, it was a short-lived glee as the cleric stuck the needle she'd been preparing into Ruiko's chest. She winced, clenching her hands around the edge of the crate she was sitting on. Even so, she couldn't help but look down. "That's the weirdest feeling ever. I know it should hurt, but there's not even a twitch."

"Yet you still wince." Uiharu giggled.

"I can't help it!"

There was a thump and a growl from the wagon, which shook slightly. Ruiko glanced up dubiously. "What the hell are they doing…"

"I figured something like this would happen when I saw Shirai-san back in her human form." Uiharu said. She stuck the needle through the skin on the other side of the nasty rift in Ruiko's chest. Ruiko winced again and clenched an eye shut. Looking at the sorry state of her chest was too much to handle.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Your heart is still not beating! You don't want people to see that, do you? Besides, the tissue is all dead so this wound won't even close on its own."

"My body is completely dead, isn't it?"

Uiharu tightened the thread, pulling another wince from Ruiko. This would take some getting used to.

"That's why we need to cover it up so you don't get flies in it."

"No way, that's disgusting!"

They both looked at each other, and snickered. Then Ruiko leaned back. The rest of the caravan stood spread out around their cart. Most of them were still sleeping, but if anyone looked out and saw what they were doing, they'd probably freak out.

Looking up at the sky, she grinned. "I can't believe I'm alive after all that. You must have pulled a miracle to save me."

"Misaka-san helped." Uiharu said. "She tried to turn you. And without her, I…" she trailed off. Ruiko smiled at her. Allowed her fingers to brush past Uiharu's hair, naked now without the hairband.

"Thank you."

Uiharu reddened and concentrated on stitching her chest together. Ruiko let her work, watching the sky and listening to the sounds inside the wagon. The sun against her skin, a needle in her flesh. She felt none of it, but she lived, and she was here, with everyone. Yeah, this could work.

"I'm glad you stayed with us." Uiharu suddenly spoke up again in a low voice. Ruiko looked at her, but the cleric was focused on her chest wound and didn't meet her gaze.

Ruiko smiled. "Yeah."

Uiharu's lips quirked upwards and grinned. "Now we can all be Misaka-san's pack together!"

"I thought you said we were friends instead?" Ruiko raised an eyebrow.

Uiharu blushed again and it was so adorable it made her chest squirm. "But being a pack feels more like a family, doesn't it?"

Her words made Ruiko's eyes widen.

"Besides, she turned you, so you're really a pack member now."

Ruiko looked down at her chest and grimaced, hurriedly looking away. It was still a nasty sight. "I don't feel _that _different, really. And don't vampires have a beating heart, anyway?" She had no idea how she could even move around right now, and frankly, she wasn't going to question it. She was breathing and talking and walking and that was enough for her.

Uiharu looked thoughtful. "Well… yes, they do. Blood is their source of power so they need a beating heart to use their strength and special abilities, if they have any."

"Then I suppose I'm not one." For some reason, she didn't feel disappointed. If someone had asked her before she died whether she wanted to be a vampire or not, she might have come up short. But now, she was just glad to be alive. Well, sorta.

Uiharu kept sewing her up, being extra careful to close the wound as seamlessly as possible with the available threads.

"Are you sure about bringing Styil-san to Pihs Looc?"

The question came out of nowhere and Ruiko was surprised. Until now, Uiharu had avoided mentioning him at all, and always looked troubled whenever it came up. She was trying though. Ruiko smiled sadly. Right now, Styil was in the wagon, hidden in a crate that she'd decided to bring back. He may have been a jerk, ultimately, but she still owed him. Enough for a proper end, at the very least.

"Yeah. He may have killed me, but I knew him for years. He was just blinded by the opportunity to create war. It was all he lived for." Sighing, she closed her eyes and saw his face once more. "I want to bring him back to Yomikawa-sensei so that Anti-Skill can give him a proper farewell."

Uiharu was silent for a few seconds. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ruiko glanced off, her gut tightening. "I didn't know how."

"I had no idea! Not about Anti-Skill, Styil-san, or anything."

Guilt gnawed at her insides. "I'm sorry."

Uiharu stopped working, and Ruiko just wondered if she was finished when the cleric suddenly hugged her. She said nothing, but just held her tight. It was a surprising thing to do and Ruiko froze up at first. Then, she slowly wound her arms around Uiharu's head and hugged her back.

There was a snarl and a thud from inside the wagon and she couldn't help but wonder again what the heck they were doing in there. And… her arms tightened around the cleric. Would she be able to do the same with Uiharu, one day?

XXX

"How… How can you be so good?" Kuroko gasped. Her body was sweaty all over and still ached with desire. She could go for a few more rounds.

Mikoto pulled back above her with a smirk. All that sexy vamp body in all its glory. A few bite marks dotted her neck, from Kuroko's newly acquired teeth. Kuroko licked her lips. While blood wasn't her first choice of a treat, Mikoto's reaction to being bitten was all worth it.

"Maybe you're just easy to please." Mikoto said, stretching her neck. God, she was so lovely. Perhaps, if Kuroko nibbled on her some more…

"Hey, lovebirds. Are you done yet?" Saten-san's voice interrupted from beneath the wagon.

Mikoto looked over to the wagon's open back end. "We're done."

Dammit.

"Damn. I was hoping for a good show."

"Saten-san!" Uiharu snapped at her, and then sighed deeply. "Ron's coming back, so you might want to wrap it up, guys!"

Kuroko frowned, reluctant to let go just yet. "He might want to watch too."

"Now you're talking." Mikoto grinned.

XXX

Ron was pretty cheerful despite everything. He laughed most of the time, to the point where Kuroko wondered if he'd suffered a mental setback.

"Might as well start a new business in Pihs Looc now! I heard there's business for a new turok restaurant!" He snickered to himself as he mounted the driver's seat. Now that he had more room than expected, loading an extra box had posed no problems. They hadn't told him what was inside. It was better if he didn't know about Styil's body. Kuroko wasn't sure she wanted to know either. She didn't understand why Saten-san didn't merely dump him in the nearest thicket. But the girl had her reasons, and Kuroko couldn't blame her for feeling some sort of duty towards her organization and colleagues. No matter how shady a bunch they were.

As the caravan gathered up and rolled onwards down the bumpy road, Uiharu sat down to write in her book. Mikoto decided to doze off on a pile of crates, claiming the most shaded part of the wagon near the canvas. Somehow, it felt like a perfectly normal day.

Kuroko and Saten-san sat at the very back of the cart while it hobbled along. Their feet dangled from the edge of the cart, just a few feet above the ground. There was enough distance between this cart and the next for them to be able to talk in peace. Besides, the next cart was full of noisy children and the cart driver looked like she was ready to give in any moment. The road was rough and bumpy, surrounded by open landscape with the forest lining the distance. Kuroko pulled her head back and closed her eyes, smiling contently while enjoying the sun. The camp was a safe distance away. They'd avoided the Judgment danger for now. And she was no longer a wolf. Plus they'd had sex.

After a while, Saten-san spoke up. "Hey, I've been thinking…"

Kuroko looked over at her. Saten-san's expression was solemn. She'd seemed thoughtful ever since they started moving again. Kuroko could only imagine how much was on her mind right now. Well, the least she could do was listen, she reasoned. She smiled gently.

"Yes?"

"What's it like, having sex with someone old enough to be your grandmother?"

Kuroko spluttered in shock. "W-What the heck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Well, technically, Misaka-san is more than sixty years old, right?" Saten-san looked at her with sincere curiosity. "You saw Haruue-san back in Sotokim, and she is supposedly younger."

"_That's _what you've been thinking about?" Kuroko refused to believe it. "You've just been through the most traumatic experience one could possibly have in an entire life, and you're thinking about _that_!?"

Saten-san hmmm'ed, and the way she looked while she thought made Kuroko realize something. _She's an idiot!_ Well, that'd explain all their recent troubles if nothing else.

"I guess dying and coming back alive is a big shock, but there's not much use thinking about it." Saten-san said, and shrugged. "What happened, happened. I just gotta learn to live with a dead body, I guess."

Kuroko was impressed by her solemn approach to the subject. But then again, being an idiot probably made it easier. "You find it more useful to think about age differences in other people's sex lives?"

"Do you really never think about it?"

"I _don't_!"

"Huuuh." She put her hands behind her head and looked out at the next cart where the driver was now seething with anger through gritted teeth as two small children kept pulling at her hair. "If it were me, I think I'd wonder about things like, 'has she done this many times before?' or 'how do I compare to her first time?' not to mention how different it'd be if she were human."

Kuroko's chest tightened and she huffed. "That is ridiculous."

"You don't think you're Misaka-san's first partner, do you?"

"Of course not!"

Saten-san stared at the sky thoughtfully. "I wonder who it was and what happened to them."

It was not a subject she'd like to discuss. "Probably dead."

Saten-san's eyes widened. "You think Misaka-san killed her!?" She was all up in Kuroko's face now and Kuroko leaned away. Saten-san looked positively thrilled. "She used to be a pretty mean monster, didn't she? Or maybe a competing vampire took her!"

Kuroko was both amused and annoyed by the battle mage's antics. At the very least, she seemed to be back to her old self. She sighed and looked down at the rocky path they were rolling over. It felt right to say it now.

"I'm glad you're with us, Saten-san."

The battle mage looked surprised.

"I mean…" Kuroko added in a sudden burst of stubbornness, "I'll make sure to give you in for that kick, but at the very least, it's better to have you as a friend than an enemy."

Saten-san kept staring at her, and then a big grin spread across her face. "That's so cute!" She pounced forward and hugged Kuroko tightly. It was like being crushed in a vice.

"S-Saten-san, you're hugging too tight!"

"Oh! Sorry!" The battle mage pulled back and grinned sheepishly. "I guess you're not as strong in human form as in wolf form."

Kuroko rubbed her arm and huffed. "More like you've taken on a vampire's strength after all."

"Woah, you really think so!?" She glanced at her hands in stunned surprise.

Kuroko sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"So what about you?" Saten-san said, looking at her with a scrutinizing stare.

"Seems like transforming has its merits after all. Uiharu said something about the tissue and bones changing form into a new shape."

"So that's why you could have your fun with the fang mistress, huh."

"The fang…?"

"Speaking of, how did you guys meet anyway?" Saten-san looked puzzled. "Are you still an active Judgment member at all?"

It was a difficult question to answer. Kuroko watched as the cart driver in the next cart over finally snapped and turned to yell at the kids, causing the whole wagon to swerve off course. Theirs rolled on without trouble. Her brows furrowed.

"I was sent out to observe her."

XXX

The hallways of Judgment HQ always seemed larger than necessary. The ridiculously high ceilings guaranteed constant echoes no matter how many people marched through there. Especially now, when there were only two people.

"Sending me out on some lame observant mission, what is the leadership thinking?" Kuroko was seething, and the girl beside her smiled down at her through shiny glasses. The way her chest bounced was so distracting that Kuroko had to force her eyes away.

"I'm sure Fukiyose-sensei didn't give you the job just on a whim. This is your designated officer exam, right?" Konori-senpai said. Of course, she was making sense as usual, but Kuroko felt like pouting instead.

"I thought I'd be killing some stray or something." It made no sense. Dealing with a matriarch wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence. "If they want to observe the Railgun, why not send a whole regiment?"

"Maybe they think sending you will appear less of a threat."

"Are you implying something?" Kuroko asked dryly, having heard enough times that her build was so small she didn't even count as a snack for a hungry vamp.

"Of course not!" Konori-senpai's grin was too awkward to hide the truth. Kuroko huffed.

"I'll have you know I can beat anyone in our group in hand-to-hand combat."

"Your technique is next to none." Konori-senpai nodded. "What I meant was, you don't _look _that imposing. So perhaps the Railgun wouldn't consider you a threat based on that alone."

She wasn't convinced. "Sounds more like Fukiyose-sensei just wants to get me out of here for a while."

Konori-senpai looked at her. "How long will you be gone?"

"A _moon_. They said I'm to observe her feeding habits and what-not. Report in if she seems at all like someone who could become a threat." Kuroko sighed deeply, and Konori-senpai smiled. "Of course, it's all because someone supposedly discovered a silver vein in the area, and wants Judgment to move in."

"Sounds exciting though. Seeing a matriarch up close. I wonder if it's the same as a normal vampire?" There was something in her eyes that Kuroko couldn't stop looking at. Konori-senpai was always beautiful, but she was utterly clueless about it. Even now, her profile against the snow falling outside the windows was breathtaking. Too bad she was completely oblivious.

"You could ask to come with me."

"Wha – I couldn't!"

Figures.

xxx

"_This _rotten place? Are you kidding me?" Kuroko resisted the urge to groan loudly.

"Yep, this is Toaru village." The trader whom she'd shared a wagon with – she couldn't remember his name – patted his moose on the neck and looked up at the building in front of them. "This is the inn. You might want to get a room up front. Tonight'll be chilly."

She didn't need him to say that. Her fingers were already numb even through the wool and leather gloves. Even though spring had begun peeking forth back in Academy City, Toaru was still buried in snow, and only patches of earth were beginning to peek out from beneath the mounds. It wasn't even white snow; it was grey and dirtied, as expected of a mining village.

Urrr… why had she been sent here again?

She thanked the trader for bringing her all this way and stared at the rusty sign that hung upon the entrance. It read, "Padlock Inn". She hoped that didn't mean they would lock her up at first opportunity. At any rate, the likelihood of this place becoming overbooked must be below zero. Kuroko opened the creaking door, and entered the inn.

The place was dark, looked dirty, and smelled of dust. Kuroko covered her mouth to cough the second she stepped inside. She sniveled, and pulled the fur cloak more tightly around herself. The entrance let her right into the common room, where several worn tables and chairs stood haphazardly. She had to wind herself between two tables to reach the counter, where a young woman stood asleep. There were no other guests to be seen, so maybe she'd taken the chance to get a shut-eye. Or maybe she was simply a lazy-ass. She did look like someone who'd rather spend time filing her nails than sweeping floors; her chest size alone produced an automatic frown on Kuroko's face. That _had _to be a trick somehow.

She cleared her throat to no effect. With an annoyed frown she tried again, and received only a startled snore from the blonde in response. In a bout of anger Kuroko hit the bell on the counter, and its piercing _RIIIIIIIIING _caused the girl to jump and blink in a panic, breasts bouncing.

"Y-Yes, mom!?"

"I'm not your mother." Kuroko huffed. "Please, I'm freezing to death. I need a room, and preferably a hot meal as well. Can you deliver it to the room?"

The girl stared at her and blinked several times before a dawning realization lit up her face. "Oooooohhhhhawaaawawawaaaaaa! A customer! A CUSTOMER! GRAN, WE GOT A CUSTOMER!"

"By Nelly's red beard, why are you screaming, Minako?" An elderly lady popped out from the room behind the eyes widened upon seeing Kuroko. "Itching cunt! It's a customer! Minako, don't make her just stand there!"

"Oh! Oh yes! A room!" The girl looked like she didn't know where to put herself, no less her eyes. She kept glancing at Kuroko as if expecting her to vanish even while she began searching the counter above and below. "Keys, keys, where'd we put the keys, gran?"

"In the bucket to the right, where we always keep 'em." The elderly woman hobbled over to the counter and pulled over a book that looked a thousand years old, blowing off a billowing cloud of dust. She gave Kuroko a toothy grin as she turned the page.

"My, you're a fine one. Red hair, just like me. That's a rare sign of good fertility, you know."

Kuroko glanced at the woman's mane of grey hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Gran, don't be silly. You've always had grey hair."

"That's because of the blasted dust in this city!" The woman claimed and turned the book towards Kuroko. "Now where's that pen?"

"No gran, that's a knife!"

After much chaos, the girl found the keys and the granny a pen. Kuroko wrote her name into the guest book and the girl added her room number and date of arrival.

"Ku-ro-ko Shi-rai, room o-ne." She read slowly, and Kuroko resisted the urge to tap the counter.

"And the meal?" She asked, suspecting this place might not even have a kitchen.

"Oh! Yes!" Minako started and stood up straight. "I will show you to the room, ma'am, and then I'll make you the finest serving of cave bat stew you've ever had!" She made a signature V gesture in front of her eyes.

It took a lot to not grimace. "I can't wait. "

The girl showed Kuroko the room upstairs, handing her a copy of the key. Kuroko thought this was useless since they kept the keys so readily available, but it wasn't like she owned a lot of valuables. She only had the satchel and her weapons, all of which she planned to keep with her at all times.

"I will return with your meal!" The girl bowed her head and hurried back downstairs in a flurry of blonde hair, leaving Kuroko to her own thoughts. The room was tiny. A worn bed barely fit below a window. There was a small nightstand with an oil lamp, and a single chair.

She sat heavily on the bed, and dropped her satchel onto the floor. She heaved a huge sigh. This time, Fukiyose-sensei had really sent her out east, to say the least. This remote mountain village was as far from Academy City's silver windmills as possible. Not a sliver of sunlight peeked in through the window, only grey skies.

Kuroko pulled off her cloak and hung it over the chair, lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. With how small this place was, she guessed it would take an hour to explore it all. Well, she'd likely find her target pretty quickly in that case. Whether or not that was a good thing still remained up for discussion.

She must have slept, because she suddenly jerked awake with a knock on her door.

"Ma'am! Your dinner!"

Kuroko quickly wiped the drool from her mouth. "Come in."

Minako entered the room with a tray, and set it on the bedside table. Kuroko's stomach rumbled loudly at the scent. There was a bowl of stew, a slice of dark bread and a mug promising something to drink.

"I've never had eastern Feldspar cuisine. What is it?"

"Oh I wouldn't call it eastern, it's simply local. This is cave bat stew with mellingroots and tokips, a slice of gran's dark hue bread, and I tossed in a mug of our homebrewed bloodberry wine."

She suppressed her urge to lick her lips. "How much do I owe you?" She took the coin purse at her belt, while the girl counted on her fingers.

"The stew is four, the bread is one, the room is ten a night." With those prices she could stay a year on a single salary. "The wine is normally seventy, but this one's on the house."

_Too expensive!_ There was no doubt what this place normally made their living off of. Kuroko handed a handful of coins to Minako. "I'll be staying for about a moon, but I'd like to pay in batches just in case something happens."

Upon hearing that, the girl's lips pulled up into a huge smile, revealing a row of uneven teeth. "You look important, lady. Mind me asking where you from?"

"Academy City." Kuroko didn't mind talking as long as she could eat at the same time. The stew smelled spicy, but the taste was surprisingly round.

"Academy City! That's almost a moon's travel from here!" The girl's eyes widened.

"Not quite. Last train stop is Kermes, and from there it's about a week by cart." Sitting in the back of a trader's cart only made it slightly better. At least, eight hours by train was better than two weeks by moose.

"Say, what made you come all the way here, ma'am? This ain't a popular tourist spot."

"Judgment business." Kuroko said, and swallowed another mouthful.

Suddenly, the girl's face closed off like a hatch, growing rigid. "If you're from Judgment, that mean you're a vampire hunter?"

"Amongst others, yes. We hunt every beast that threaten humans." She eyed the girl closely, noting the way her fingers twitched. "Actually, I'm here in order to see the resident matriarch. You guys recently uncovered a silver vein and sent word about it to Judgment, didn't you?"

Minako took a deep breath. "I'll have nothin' to do with that, thank you. Why'd we need some fine city-folk coming here and telling us how to live? We've been mining for eighty years in those caves."

"We're not going to tell you how to mine, but Judgment makes a habit out of scouting any territory they consider settling in."

"Well Judgment makes a habit out of telling everybody how to do their things, don't they?" She sniffed and turned; Kuroko caught a flash of something on her neck. She'd thought it was a patch of cloth, but didn't it look more like a plaster? It suddenly dawned on her.

"You're a giver?"

"That's none of your business!" She stomped towards the door and was about to smack it closed when she hesitated. "Please enjoy your meal, ma'am, and if there's anything we can help you with, we'll be downstairs." The door shut behind her, leaving Kuroko alone.

That was quite the welcome. She was used to being greeted in different fashions depending on where they had jobs, but this was perhaps special. There was no assignment on killing a stray ravager or the sort. In fact, the people here might not feel hostile towards the resident vamp at all. Kuroko didn't get it; anyone taking your blood as their meal ought to be subject for your anger. Whatever the case, she had to tread carefully.

After finishing the meal (and the wine was surprisingly delicious, though not worth seventy yen), Kuroko moved to the bed again, and pulled out her notebook from the satchel. For one moon she'd stay here and fill this thing with notes and observations. Judgment would want to know everything about potential new land, be it people or terrain. But the most important task was the matriarch. A cold rush ran down her back.

Better get this over with quickly.

_Dear Logbook, day 1_

_I have safely arrived in Toaru village without being eaten. Let's hope it stays that way. _

xxx

A sharp wind howled by the window all night, causing her to jerk awake several times, already clutching a spike between sweaty fingers. Silly, silly, oversensitive. She glanced outside, but no moon nor stars were visible through the dark clouds and falling snow. Maybe that was what made her so uneasy. Though blaming it on the weather seemed farfetched too. The fact was, she was drenched in nervous sweat, and it had nothing to do with the wind and everything to do with her current task. In the dark of night, Fukiyose-sensei's voice resounded in her mind.

"You're perfect for this job, Shirai-san," she'd said with that jovial smile of hers.

So was being considered perfect for deciding the threat level of a matriarch supposed to be a compliment? She nervously scanned the room, feeling silly. Did the vampire already know she was here? Maybe this was actually a sort of punishment from HQ. She'd always been rather stubborn. Perhaps insisting on doing things her way and the numerous forgotten reports were finally coming back to bite her.

No, the weather had nothing to do with it. Rather, the gnawing worry that she'd been sent on a suicide mission was far worse. Eventually she did sleep again, and when she next woke, sunlight flittered in through the window. She pulled the curtains aside and opened the window. Fresh air, blue sky. The early sun was warm despite the piled snow.

She went downstairs, and found Minako sweeping by the entrance – or rather, dozing off while leaning on the broom.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko asked, only to be answered by a snore.

"Oh, she's gone." The elderly woman came hobbling out from a room behind the counter, back hunched. "How can I help you, Judgment officer?"

Kuroko briefly lit up at the title, and had to remind herself of proper behavior. "Technically I'm not an officer yet, ma'am. I'm actually here for my final exam."

"An exam, is it? Do you do eye exams too? I think I'm developing grey starling."

"Um…" She was at a loss for words. The woman came hobbling over with hands at her back. There was a glint in her eyes behind all the wrinkles.

"I assume you're here about Mikoto?"

The name made her inadvertently jerk. "Ah, yes – that's correct, ma'am. I have to speak with the matriarch living amongst you."

"Well, speak away."

They looked at each other, and slowly Kuroko's chest filled with dread.

"Wait – are you saying you're—!"

"Indeed I am." She grinned a toothless smile.

_But you're so old!_ Kuroko was barely able to keep the words from spilling out. Wait, people could be turned no matter their age, so who wasn't to say this woman wasn't in fact a vampire? Maybe her fangs grew out of her gums at need. How could someone so old become a matriarch, though? Was it just random selection? Wait, she had a description of the matriarch from HQ. Wasn't she supposed to have brown hair? Maybe those greying strands had been brown once? Kuroko's mind was nearly spinning out of control when the old woman began cackling like a witch.

"You fell for it! Hah! I knew I could fool someone. That Mamoru owes me one. Hey, Minako! You're my witness, so wake up!" She yelled at the girl, and Kuroko blinked while Minako yawned deeply.

"What is it, gran?"

"I'm a first class vampire fledgling. You'll witness for me against Mamoru."

"Gran, you know she never turns anyone. You're not a vampire!"

"What do you know!" The woman quipped. "That Mamoru will have my butt whipped before sundown. Oh, I can't wait. _Usa-usa, you bad girl!_" She smacked her rear suggestively while the two girls stared at her. Then she suddenly snapped again. "Minako! Have you even offered our guest any breakfast?"

Minako's mouth, which was open in an O, quickly snapped shut. "Right! I'll bring you something right away, ma'am!" She bowed towards Kuroko, chest almost bouncing out of her dress. No, they weren't as big as Konori-senpai's. No way. Kuroko forced her mind out of the gutter.

"Ah, just something light please. I'm no big eater in the morning."

She ended up with bread and water. Although tasteless, she was hungier than she thought and ended up eating anyway.

At one point a couple of men entered, greeted Minako (who served them with a beaming smile), and tossed Kuroko some pointed glares. She sipped her mug of water silently, ignoring them as best she could. They looked ragged and dirty, as if they'd just returned from mining duty.

"Damn roaches." One of them muttered as they both left with a wrapped-up sandwich, just loud enough for Kuroko to hear. Once they'd left, Minako returned to her broom, and Kuroko decided to break the silence.

"Regulars?"

"Oh, yes." Minako said, stopping to talk (or maybe doing two things at once was too much). "Most people visit to buy bloodberry wine these days. Ever since that new café opened down the street, locals have been swarming to the place for food and drinks."

Kuroko bit into her bread and chewed thoughtfully. "Say, where would you start to get to know this place?"

"Well, there's the mine of course, or the city hall. Then there's always the old windmill or the cleric's place, but I wouldn't go to either without Mikoto's consent."

To have that name pop up so effortlessly was still unexpected, and Kuroko had to remind herself once more she hadn't been called here to remove a plague. The way her name was spoken with no trace of distaste was strange on its own.

"What can you tell me about Mikoto? Is she feared by the villagers?"

Minako's face lit up eagerly. "Oh no! Miko-chan is really sweet and kind! She'd never harm a fly, really! Plus, she's…" A deep shade of red spread on Minako's cheeks and Kuroko observed her thoughtfully while still chewing. "She's… got an incredible tongue."

"Pfwaha!?" She choked and punched her chest to cough it up. In that instant the door opened, causing the bell above it to pling gently.

"Oh!" Minako lit up.

"Damn, that Starch Sucks have no idea how to brew coffee. I'd rather drink Kazari's medicine. That Kou Yaten has no idea what the word 'brew' even means."

Kuroko glanced up while trying to fight back the tears after her choke. The visitor was a young woman with brown hair that looked like it'd never seen a bad hair day in her life. Kuroko's eyes widened, and not just because of this person's undisputable good looks. Even in a worn leather jacket and pants she looked far too attractive. Inhumanly so. _No way._

"I'll make you a proper coffee, Miko-chan, no worries!" Minako beamed as she skipped off to the kitchen, and the newcomer sighed, leaning onto the counter with her elbows and facing Kuroko. Kuroko nearly choked again. Brown eyes, brown hair. It fit! Too well! She wasn't ready for this at all!

"Jeez, I can't even wake up without it. Hm?" The girl noticed Kuroko, and Kuroko froze. For a few seconds she just sat there, staring at her bread, and feeling the gaze of the vampire drilling into her cheek. A drop of sweat ran down her temple and she swallowed slowly. _Don't look at her. Don't draw her attention. Don't fall into her trap. This isn't like any other encounter you've had. There's magic at work far different from any of that!_

"Hey, I've never seen you before."

_Nooooooooo!_

xxx


	13. Such Arc Very Backstory Wow

**Note: **Anyone else hyped as macaroni about Mikoto's development in the novels lately!? I could write a novel about how awesome it is but someone called Kamachi did that already. Go read it if you haven't! (or spoil yourself at a wiki or something). She appears in NT12 near the end (do a ctrl+F search for "Mikoto" if you're like me and can't be arsed to read it all), is a main in NT13 and then again in NT15.

* * *

**Part 12 – Such Arc. Very Backstory. Wow.**

**XXX**

Kuroko jumped out of her seat so quickly the chair knocked over. She stumbled over its legs and backed off, pressing her back against the nearest windowsill as she grabbed for her gun. _N-No. Don't do anything threatening. Keep her within sight, observe every move._ She glared at the vamp, and the vamp stared back, looking surprised.

"Wow. That's an impressive reaction." She looked Kuroko over, from head to toe, and Kuroko tensed. "You a traveler?"

"You don't fool me!" Kuroko snapped. "I am Corporal Shirai Kuroko of Judgment, here by command from Judgment HQ as a representative of the Will of the People!"

The girl – no, this person was no girl, and no person either for that matter. If looks could fool, someone like her was the perfect example. One wouldn't find a more dangerous monster anywhere in the world. The _monster_ cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, so you're from Judgment?" She didn't look surprised. "What's such an important specimen of humanity doing in this remote place? Here to, what do you say, _cleanse the town _or something?" The vampire hadn't shifted, but her expression looked bored now. Not exactly threatening, but Kuroko still felt sweaty.

"I am here to observe you, _Railgun_."

Despite the atmosphere, Railgun suddenly grinned. "I like the sound of that. Please." She pulled a hand through her hair, and for an instant Kuroko thought the strands sparked at the tips as her fingers left them. But it was gone the second she blinked, and the vampire matriarch smirked at her. "Observe me all you want."

She was being played with. Kuroko squared her shoulders, and glared the vamp down. "You don't fool me. Human-friendly is a fancy title to have, but you're no better than the rest. Blood-sucking, power-hungry demon contrived of human failure."

"Like straight from the books," Railgun stated. That lack of reaction annoyed Kuroko even more. "Go ahead, observe me for however long you want. But if you pull any of those weapons on me, I can't guarantee you'll be able to return in one piece."

The threat was clear enough, and caused an involuntary shudder to pass through Kuroko. As expected, her weapons would do no good in this place. She'd killed fledglings or strays, but a matriarch was a whole different story. The tales of humanity's struggle against vamps came to their peak when describing battles versus the matriarchs. Entire cities blown off the map, leagues of soldiers wiped out in an instant. She may not look like much, but Kuroko knew better than to judge from looks. There was something about this vamp, a vague aura of intensity she'd never felt before. Even so, she did not seem hostile.

Perhaps this consensus was the best she could hope for. Kuroko mustered the courage to straighten up, eyeing the vamp for any sign of movement.

"You'd also do well to remember that harming me will put you at Judgment's bad side. They will not hesitate to march on this place." She hoped. Although, expecting her to be worth risking another war might be too much. Railgun didn't look worried either way, only amused.

Minako appeared from the kitchen with a steaming hot mug. "Here's your coffee, Miko-chan. And with your extra treat, as usual." She winked and raised two fingers in the V sign after putting the mug on the counter. There was a tiny red dot on one of her fingers.

"Ooooh~" Railgun turned towards her with childish glee. "You're a lifesaver, Minako! Here, give me your hand." She leaned in and Minako offered her the bleeding finger. Kuroko grimaced when the girl let the vampire lick her tiny wound while giggling bemusedly, and looked away in disgust. She'd seen strays lick their half-dead victims before.

"So, I guess you were sent here because of the discovered silver vein, right?" The vamp said once Minako staggered off in a dreamlike state. She'd turned back around, leaning on the counter again, and swirled her coffee without a care. Apparently, licking the waitress was completely normal in her book.

It didn't matter, shouldn't matter, and Kuroko worked hard to push it out of her mind and focus on the real topic. The fact that she mentioned the vein was odd in itself. "You know about the vein?"

"Of course." As if it was the most natural thing to do, the vampire walked over to the table Kuroko had been sitting at and claimed one of the chairs. The way she sat with one foot resting on the other knee was so relaxed it was annoying. Even if she was a vamp, she ought to have some sense of feminism. "I was the one who suggested they report it in, after all."

Kuroko blinked, pulled out of her thoughts. "Why would you do that?" To suggest that and risk losing her own territory? Kuroko was not convinced. Surely a matriarch knew what it meant, having Judgment move in.

"It's a great opportunity for the village to grow."

Kuroko stared while the vamp sipped her coffee with an unworried expression. Something rang strange about this. Of course, what she said was true. The reason even a chain like Starch Sucks had decided to open a store here must mean they foresaw the possible expansion of this place in the near future. Only news of a silver vein and possible Judgment influence could do that for a place like this. A silver vein meant more miners, forges, blacksmiths and weapon merchants, which in turn meant more business, more families, more growth. Silver was, after all, the main component of any weapon created to fight vampires and monsters.

As such, no vamps would be allowed to live in the area once Judgment moved in. They'd be removed, through peaceful negotiations, or by force. No matter the fairy tales, even a matriarch would stand no chance against ten thousand Judgment paladins. Especially not one without a pack.

"Hmf." Kuroko pulled a chair away from the table and sat down at a safe distance from the vampire. "I'll see for myself." The truth would come by during her stay, for sure.

Railgun grinned, sipping her coffee. "I'm told I'm quite the sight to behold."

_Such arrogaanceee!_ Kuroko swallowed a string of comebacks and rigidly sat in place.

"What're you guys even talking about?" Minako asked from behind the counter. "Is the Judgment girl bothering you, Mikoto?"

"Nothing to worry about, Minako. She's just doing her job." The matriarch inhaled the aroma of her coffee. "And it's the dirty work to boot."

XXX

Nearly a full hour passed before the vampire had finally finished her coffee. While waiting, Kuroko had taken to writing notes in her little journal, which was just small enough to fit into one of the pockets on her fur coat. Most of it was just incomprehensible doodles. Her mind ran back and forth on all possible outcomes from this meeting and what she should do onwards.

In the end, she finally spoke up. "I'm going to follow you around today."

The Railgun glanced at her from above her coffee, and said nothing.

Kuroko squared her shoulders. "I was ordered by Judgment HQ itself to keep you under surveillance for a moon and report back whether or not you may become a threat." She paused and watched the matriarch for a reaction. There was a pull on her lips and Kuroko bristled. _She thinks it's funny?_

She felt like she was being made fun of as the matriarch put her cup down. The door to the inn opened again and a woman entered. Kuroko watched in anticipation. She may have revealed her motive and given Railgun the opportunity to adjust her own behavior, but the vampire wouldn't be able to affect the behavior of those around her. That was what Kuroko truly wanted to see.

"Good morning, Makoto-chan." Minako smiled at the new guest, who, after brushing snow off her cap and shoulders, looked up.

"Morning, Minako-chan! Oh, Misaka-san!" She looked at the vampire and smiled. "I was hoping to see you here. Would you mind coming over to my place later today? The old oak in my yard finally gave in to the wind last night and is blocking the main entrance."

Kuroko's ears were as long as a wolf's as she tried to interpret the true meaning behind her words.

"Of course." The vampire agreed just like that.

"Great! I'll have the usual, Minako-chan," The woman stated her order. It was too simple. No doubt, no fear, or even apprehension. Like she was asking a friend a favor. _Weeeeird._

Kuroko followed the Railgun out of there a few minutes later, and skulked after the vampire as she walked through the town. A few other people stopped to say hello and good morning to the matriarch, and the vamp spoke to them as if they were old friends. Kuroko was still mystified. It didn't fit with anything at all.

"So do you want to see the mine first?" Railgun asked.

"What?" Kuroko frowned.

"You know, to see if it's real and all?"

It clicked in her head. She probably should. In fact, she ought to have sought that out first and verified the silver vein's existence. The fact that the vamp had to remind her was beyond embarrassing.

"Of course!" She hissed. "I was just on my way there!"

"Good, cause that's where we're heading," Railgun said, hands in her pockets. "I figured you'd want to."

Kuroko seethed, but said nothing else. The mine was some ways outside the town, down winding mountain roads and through a gnarled forest. A group of men worked the mine, and Kuroko was introduced to Mamoru, the mining foreman. He was a surprisingly handsome old man who kept staring at her whenever he thought she didn't see. Remembering gran's comment about him made her blush fiercely, and she focused intently on seeing the silver vein. As they walked into the dark tunnels, she was gripped by the paralyzing fear that they were leading her into a trap. She was imagining everything from blood rituals to bottomless holes by the time they arrived upon the discovered vein. It was real. Kuroko breathed out in relief, and Railgun gave her a questioning look.

_All right. So now that's over with. _She was exhausted once they left the mines and headed back to town. The vamp was walking in front, humming a cheerful tune, and Kuroko glared at her back. _Too easygoing. Why's she so cooperative? _It made absolutely no sense.

Misaka-san lead them to a small farmhouse next, and Kuroko realized what the woman had meant about the oak. The huge tree lay across half of the property. It seemed to have been ripped out of the earth by the wind and it blocked the main entrance to the house. Simple luck had kept it from smashing the entire thing. A group of people were already gathered around the fallen tree. They were scratching their heads or trying to chop it with their axes, though the trunk was way too thick.

"You're lucky it didn't hit the building, Makoto – oh, Misaka-san!" One of them turned around at their approach, a man with long black hair in a braid. "I'm so glad you're here, we're at our wits' end." Then, he glanced at Kuroko. "Who's your friend?"

Kuroko stiffened, several meters behind Railgun.

"This is Kuroko, she's from Judgment." The matriarch answered just like that.

"Judgment, huh." They all looked at her now, and Kuroko frowned. Their gazes stung like pitchforks.

"I'm on official Judgment duty." For some reason, it felt like she had to defend herself.

"Sure." The man rested his axe on his shoulder and frowned. "Just don't give us any trouble, alright?"

Kuroko's brow furrowed. What was with this hostile environment?

"So what do you need? Should I just move it?" the vamp eyed the tree, pulling their attention back to the work at hand. The woman from earlier spoke up.

"I'd like to use it as firewood, but our axes just won't do the trick. Frozen solid."

It certainly was overly optimistic trying to handle such a giant tree with normal axes.

"Okay, let's do it this way then. Move aside." Blue snakes suddenly crackled from Railgun's bangs and Kuroko started, backing off. _She's using her power? But a lightning strike right here could mean—! _She glanced at the grey sky. However there was no lightning. Instead, a whirl of black dust rose through the snow, cutting through the mounds like a hot knife. The black wave grew in size and Kuroko backed off further, eyes wide. The villagers didn't seem scared at all though, and just watched from a distance as the black dust raged around the vampire matriarch. Kuroko was horrified. _That thing looks deadly as heck! _Every instinct in her body screamed to attack, but she held back, swallowing. _She's not threatening the humans. Just stay and watch._

The black dust split into several long strips and swooped down on the giant tree. It cut right through the trunk and in no time at all the entire tree was reduced to sizable chunks. The black dust dispersed and slowly scattered over the tree and the snow around it.

The vampire smiled and put her hands on her waist, looking content. "And that's that."

"Never fail to impress, Misaka-san." They all smiled.

No. It was far more than that. Kuroko suddenly realized what exactly she was looking at here. _This_ was a vampire matriarch.

_Dear Logbook, Day 2_  
_The Railgun must be plotting something, but I have yet to determine exactly what her plan is. Why would she suggest Toaru village report the discovered silver vein to Judgment? How did she charm all the humans into treating her like a common neighbor? If you do not hear from me by noon tomorrow, consider me dead._

_Side note: The silver vein does exist. Secured a sample for quality control._

Kuroko was no fool. She wouldn't be tricked by a vamp, matriarch or not. The next day, she went downstairs planning to scout the town on her own.

"Oh hey, Kuroko."

She froze midstep after reaching ground floor. The vamp already sat by a table, sipping a cup of coffee. "Fancy seeing you here."

Kuroko bristled. _You know I sleep here! _"Are you going to stop by every day?"

"I always do."

"Well, enjoy yourself then!" Kuroko huffed and teleported across the room to the exit. She didn't linger to catch Misaka-san's and Minako's surprised stares.

_Dear Logbook, Day 5_  
_I have spent the last few days searching the city and asking questions about the matriarch of the citizens. None have a single bad word to say about the vampire. I've been trying to get a word with the local mayor as well, but he never seems to have time to meet up. There's something fishy about it all. How can you like someone who'd gladly take your blood? Speaking of, there has been no sign of vampire activity either. I suspect she's feeding in private, but Minako won't answer my questions about it. Further investigations needed._

Toaru village really was small, so skulking around on her own quickly became fruitless. Even when following Railgun around however, there was nothing to find. The vamp chatted with the citizens. Drank her coffee. Heck, she even played with the kids and made Kuroko join them in a game of tag. And whenever someone needed help she stepped up to the task, be it turning over a sick cow for the cleric to examine (a young girl Kuroko hadn't expected to possess the know-how at all), or loading bags of flour into the baker's shop.

Always with a smiling face.

_Dear Logbook, Day 8_  
_After observing Misaka-san closely for the past few days, I can only conclude that she seems to operate on a trade agreement with the town. She performs various tasks without asking for payment, using her power or that inhuman strength. I suppose the payment comes in the form of blood instead, though I have yet to see her feed._

Misaka-san stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Kuroko. Instead of skulking around back there, why don't you walk beside me?"

Day twelve. Kuroko was still observing the vampire, and by now it was starting to feel like a hobby more than a job. Misaka-san never acted like the typical vampire Kuroko knew – apart from the fact that she never ate human food, and drank coffee with blood in it, even if it was only a drop.

Kuroko gave her a scrutinizing stare, but Misaka-san simply looked at her expectantly. _What am I, a newbie? _Squaring her shoulders, Kuroko walked up to her, though she made sure to keep the minimum distance of three meters between them.

"I'm not going to bite you or anything."

Naturally, Kuroko did not take such a statement for granted. "Do you ever bite _anyone_?"

"Just once a week."

Kuroko glanced at her dubiously. Lies. "Can you even survive on that?"

"It's just about enough. If I wait longer I'm afraid I'd be too hungry to properly control it."

It was unbelievable that a vampire would be so considerate. But then again, not all of them were going nuts all over the place. Most vampires did find ways to live peacefully with humans, but Kuroko had never heard of one that did it so openly. She'd expected more of a stalker in the dark.

There were a few things she already knew about the matriarch, like the fact that she'd been living in Toaru village for many years. After her ascension, the Railgun had done little to bring attention to herself.

Now, the questions were piling up. "I don't understand. Why do you live like this? Why don't you have a pack? It seems like these people would be more than willing to."

"I don't want to turn anyone."

Kuroko frowned. It seemed backwards to the matriarch nature. They _desired _pack members, like humans desired to reproduce. What was wrong with this one? Then again, her story was slightly different as well. She remembered the books back in Academy City. The kinslayer. One who slaughtered her own kind.

Suddenly, a shudder went down her spine and she stopped walking. Misaka-san stopped as well, throwing her a questioning look. Kuroko glared at her.

"You're abnormal."

"Huh." She looked intrigued. "Where'd that come from?"

Kuroko squared her shoulders. "They say you killed vamps instead of humans. That your matriarch status is all because of powering up on the blood of your fellow kin. You're the only matriarch who hasn't signed the peace treaty, and the only one with no pack. What is your plan? What are you plotting at? How come you can drink the blood of vampires that does not belong to your own pack, when it should be poison?"

Misaka-san pulled in a deep breath and let it out through her mouth as a sigh. "Man, that's way too many questions. Do you want me to write a book?"

Kuroko gnashed her teeth together. "You're hiding something!"

The vamp scratched her head. "You're pretty harsh, huh."

"Answer me!"

A couple of women walking by on the other side of the street tossed them curious looks and whispered intently to each other. Kuroko only glared at Misaka-san though.

"I don't remember much of it. I guess I just work that way." She paused, and Kuroko waited. "As for turning people, it's too great a risk."

Of course, that was a given. Only one in five attempts succeeded. The death ratio on turning was so high that even Pihs Looc was looking into alternative ways of handling it.

"I didn't think a matriarch would care about death ratio." Kuroko stated.

"I didn't ask to become one."

Misaka-san turned around and left Kuroko stunned in her wake.

_Dear Logbook, Day 12_  
_I don't get this vamp at all._

The days passed by in their dullness. It seemed like Misaka-san had a billion ways of wasting time. When she wasn't working, she either lounged about at the inn or strolled around the town leisurely. Sometimes she'd sit down for a coffee with some townsfolk, other times she'd visit the pub and play poker dice over a mug of beer, or simply stay in the abandoned windmill Kuroko had learned served as her home. She was even invited in once, and panicked at the notion. Misaka-san shrugged, and they wound up at the pub instead.

For being a vampire, there wasn't much vampirism about Misaka-san at all.

Until one day.

_Dear Logbook, Day 18_  
_Jackpot! This morning I woke from a loud thump downstairs. Minako had returned at an ungodly hour and was in need of medical attention. She was far too pale for my liking and disoriented, with a fresh bite mark on her neck. Apparently she has been the Railgun's latest victim, and I now have firsthand evidence that she does indeed drink blood. I cannot claim that this discovery lends any weight to any theory about her being a threat. All vampires drink blood and that it's taken so long to even verify that the same is true for this one is quite unusual._

_When I followed her to the healer, I met that very enthusiastic young cleric again. Her name is Uiharu Kazari and she's an odd one, but at least she knows her stuff. She told me that Misaka-san normally brings her victims in by herself if they feel ill after the feeding. Apparently, Minako is a regular at their place. After much convincing, Minako finally told me she enjoys Misaka-san's feeding so much she can't help herself, even though she usually ends up feeling faint in the morning after. When Uiharu-san told her to be honest with Misaka-san, Minako acted in a panicked manner and claimed that Misaka-san would refuse to feed on her again if she knew._

_What is wrong with this town!?_

Day twenty-one.

A mass of people had gathered at the plaza. The noise carried up to her window and through the glass. She thought it was a market first, but from the looks of it there was some sort of commotion. A podium had been raised in the middle of the square and a man stood atop it, speaking loudly over the crowd's racket. His bald head glistened in the sun.

Kuroko cracked the window open to hear what he was saying.

"Who are we, to let us be ruled by the silver-plated lies of Judgment!?" His voice rang out loudly and made her cringe. "We don't want Judgment, we want freedom! We don't need anyone to butt into our way of life, it works just fine the way it is! Do we want to be restricted by the rules of someone sitting high and mighty in a castle somewhere? No!"

The crowd cheered him on, yelling "NO!" in unison.

The man waved his arms and shouted his nonsense at the villagers. Kuroko squinted her eyes. Didn't he look like the mayor? The fact that nobody tried to stop him was disturbing enough, but when the man on the podium produced a knife from his belt and sliced it across his own palm, the craziness was confirmed. Kuroko watched in rising disgust as he let the blood trickle to the podium.

"Protection, they say! Protection from what!? As long as we have Misaka-san, nothing will be able to touch us. We are safer here than ever before! As long as we offer our blood! As long as we believe! Who in their right mind would allow Judgment to even come close!?"

There was a roar from the crowd and Kuroko grimaced. So was this what Misaka-san wanted, after all? To be worshipped like some holy deity? Not only twisted, but highly illegal within Judgment's jurisdiction. Bloodshipping was entirely banned in most of the human settlements in Feldspar.

But apparently not here.

XXX

The sign above Uiharu-san's clinic said "Fishy Fine", and Kuroko hoped it wasn't because their so-called _medicine_ had anything to do with the lack of fish in the river outside. The clinic was based in an old watermill, secluded in a little thicket some ways down the mountain. The living room was littered with drying plants and weeds that hung from lines across the entire room. They had four bedrooms on the first floor and six more upstairs, all used for patients when they had any. Apparently, Uiharu-san and her mother (whenever she was home; Kuroko had yet to meet her) slept on mattresses in the living room during the busiest times.

Right now, Kuroko and Uiharu-san sat by the worn kitchen table, on one bench each, sipping tea. That and coffee drinking seemed like a regular pastime activity here.

"Oh I'm sorry you had to see that," Uiharu-san said while stirring her tea. "It's not normally that rowdy."

"I guess Misaka-san is a saint in everyone's eyes," Kuroko stated.

"Misaka-san is amazing!" Uiharu-san beamed. The girl was pretty cute, with an arrangement of flowers in her hair to match the room, and a bright smile on her face. Uiharu-san was one of the few she'd met who hadn't acted all cold and hostile towards Kuroko for being in Judgment, so she used the opportunity to get to know her better. Besides, she was able to hold a coherent conversation.

"I'd never seen a vampire before I came here! I read a lot about them in Academy City, but Misaka-san is so different!"

That was the main issue Kuroko was having as well. "I just don't know where to place her at all."

"You're here in order to grade her for Judgment, right?"

Uiharu-san seemed to be familiar with Judgment at the very least. This was hardly surprising since she came from Academy City, the only city in the entire country guaranteed to be vamp-free.

"At this rate I'll have to grade her as a Level 1 threat."

"She really doesn't seem very dangerous, does she?" Uiharu-san grinned, adding more sugar to her tea without even tasting it first. "Sometimes I wish she'd drink my blood as well~" she sighed contently, and Kuroko's hand clenched around her own cup.

"Is she really… some kind of deity to the villagers here?"

"Hmmm." Uiharu-san tapped her chin and looked at the ceiling. "I've heard that they've been practicing Bloodship here for quite a while, but from what I gather it didn't use to be something they did voluntarily."

"What?" Kuroko frowned.

"Apparently, before Misaka-san came, there was another vamp here."

So it'd been a territorial takeover. Kuroko pursed her lips tightly. They were beasts, after all. "So it's voluntary, now?"

Uiharu-san cocked her head. "I don't see why it wouldn't be."

It was all so confusing. When it came to the silver vein and having Judgment move in, it seemed like the humans were more opposed to it than the matriarch. How much more twisted could it become?

There was a knock on the door and Uiharu-san jumped to her feet within a heartbeat. "Coming!"

The knocking continued in a frantic manner even as the girl hurried over to open the front door. "Yes, yes, oh – Seiya-san!"

Kuroko didn't see the guy, but she heard him as he spoke.

"Kazari-chan, thank goodness! It's an emergency, please, we need your help. Yaten, he, I think he broke his leg trying to pick those Starlight flowers and we can't move him anywhere without him cussing us out. He's stuck near the Rawside Boulder!"

"Oh no, I'll come right away!" Uiharu-san ran back inside to grab her satchel, which hung on the side of the bench. "Shirai-san, I'm so sorry, but I have to go now!"

"I see." Kuroko stood. "Can I help with anything?"

"Oh no, thank you, but please don't feel obligated." She beamed at her as she ran back out. "Just make yourself at home, and I'll be back later!"

The door shut and the lock sounded, before their footsteps faded away. Kuroko glanced at the cup of tea, and sighed. Then she teleported out.

_Dear Logbook, Day 21_  
_It's strange, but… the villagers seem like they might pose a greater danger than the Railgun._

XXX


	14. Blood Sucking Power Maaaake UP

**Note:**

Sometimes, I wish I had the power to stop time. I'd use all that extra time to write. Practice, practice, practice. If you enjoy writing, never stop practicing!

**XXX**

**Part 13 – Blood Sucking Power Maaake Up!**

**XXX**

At this point, Kuroko felt like nothing could surprise her. When she approached the counter in the common room that next morning, Minako stood fuming behind it and didn't even greet her. Given her usual tone, Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if she was an avid supporter of the Bloodshipping happening in this twisted little pitstop.

The fact that the bald guy from the podium yesterday already sat by the fireplace only lent strength to the theory. Mamoru, the mining foreman, along with that oak-in-the-yard woman, and two others she hadn't greeted, all sat there like silent watchmen. Kuroko eyed them, and they eyed her back. Deciding to not invite any confrontation, she turned her attention to Minako.

"Good morning." She tried for good measure.

"It's _not_!" Minako barked back. Her arms were crossed beneath her chest, lifting them up for the world to see. "Gran's all out of rash salve, but Uiharu-chan hasn't come over with her new filling yet. And now gran's mood is all moldy and terrible! Who do you think has to deal with that the whole day? Me!"

Kuroko offered her condolences while wondering if the case Uiharu-san had been called out for had taken more time than planned. Maybe she'd drop by later and check it out.

She'd barely finished the thought before the villagers' chairs scraped against the floor. The atmosphere grew tense and familiar, almost welcome after so long. This was a situation she was used to. The five of them stepped up behind her and formed a semi-circle to cut off her route to the stairs and the exit. Clever, but utterly useless. They all carried weapons - knives, mining picks or axes. The baldie's eyes trained on Kuroko while she assessed them.

"May I help you?" Kuroko asked. "Assuming you aren't merely getting in line for a cup of coffee."

The bald man rested the axe on his shoulder with a nauseating smirk. He had a bandage wrapped around his hand. Self-inflicted, and carried like a battle scar to be proud of. Offering blood in exchange for protection was an ancient way of doing things. Humans ought to protect themselves.

The bald scalp glinted. "Didn't know Judgment commandeered squirrels."

"Didn't know you knew such advanced words."

His smirk turned upside down.

"You damn brat. D'you know who I am? I'm the mayor here! That means I make the rules, got it? And now—" he brandished the axe at her, "—I've decided that you've gotta leave."

"_You're _the mayor?" She had thought him to be a stable hand or a miner at best. This town might be really lost after all. If this was what it'd come to, did her work here have any meaning at all?

Her comment made a deep red color fill his cheeks. "I-I am, so what?"

He was young. Couldn't be very experienced. Perhaps this was the kind of place where no one really cared to be mayor and someone was more or less forced into the role. Kuroko allowed her lips to quirk slightly.

"You are aware that repeatedly ignoring my attempts at arranging a meeting with you is a violation to Judgment's Creed Act 21?"

His cheeks reddened even more, but then the woman beside him spoke up.

"Judgment has no jurisdiction here."

Kuroko eyed her carefully. Somehow, she got the feeling that this woman was far more dangerous than the mayor. Maybe it was the axe. It probably wasn't worth the trouble. It'd be easy to accept his order and merely pack up and leave. There was only a week left of her stay anyhow.

Even so, adhering to his wishes after the crazy performance yesterday gave an incredibly sour taste in her mouth.

"You called Judgment here, and Judgment responded. If you are the mayor, your duty is to lead the town into prosperity and safety by taking wise decisions. Every action you take from here on out will affect the future of your village. _Including _the performance of Bloodshipping."

"That's a load of bull." The woman stepped forward. "Where were you when we were forced to play games all those years? When repeated cries for help were utterly ignored? Me and Artemis both lost our parents in that crazy hunger game shit, and now you're here trying to lecture _us_!?"

"Mako-chan." The mayor put a hand on her shoulder. The woman grinded her teeth, but then pulled back reluctantly. At the same time, Kuroko's muscles relaxed slightly. Seems like there were chances to avoid a confrontation after all.

"...I'm sorry you may have experienced something unpleasant. It would be highly regrettable for a Judgment ward to ignore a call for help. May I ask which one you contacted—"

"Who cares, you're all the same! You never come on time and just show up when nobody asks you to!"

"But you did ask."

The woman's hand clenched around the axe shaft, but this time the mayor actually held her back and spoke up himself. "Lie all you want. I never called Judgment here and that's the truth."

"Even if you didn't, someone else did. And if someone calls, it doesn't matter to Judgment if the mayor approves or not. Our main concern is providing people with the opportunity to grow and prosper. What you're doing is the exact opposite."

Now he looked like he'd lose his composure as well. "It's the only thing we _can _do! Judgment never came, what would you have us do!? I don't care what you call it, Bloodshipping or whatever, but it kept us alive! If it weren't for Misaka-san, we'd still...still..." Surprisingly, his eyes grew moist, and beside him, Mamoru's eyes looked stone cold. The tree-woman, whatever her name was, had fire raging in her eyes.

"Enough, Artemis. Let's get this over with."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Even Kuroko started at the sudden intrusion. At some point, Misaka-san had entered the inn behind the villagers. The tree-woman turned on her like a snake. "What? You want her for yourself? Sorry, Misaka-san, but this is one darling I can't spare for your harem's sake."

Being added to a harem like that was enough to send Kuroko's blood boiling, but far more shocking was the fact that the vamp didn't even try to deny it.

"Look at her though. She's armed from tits to butt and knows some tricky magic too. If you take this far enough, no doubt she'll feel obliged to act in self-defense. I doubt even you could protect everyone, Makoto."

Makoto turned to glare at Kuroko, and looked like she'd rather try that theory for herself before giving in.

"What then? _You _plan to scare her off?"

"What good would that do? I went to the trouble of calling her here and all."

At this, they all grew wide-eyed.

"M-Misaka-san?" Artemis looked ready to buckle under his own weight. "W-Why would you do that?"

"You _want _to leave us!?" Makoto yelled, and stepped close enough to Misaka-san to be able to reach her. She didn't try to though, and Misaka-san didn't pull her hands out of her pockets either. Precisely, it didn't look like either of them planned to fight the other, but both were equally dissatisfied with the other's behavior. "You plan to go on some adventure and leave us behind with _this_!?"

Misaka-san looked away from her. "What do you want, Makoto? That I promise to stay for another ten years? Twenty, fifty? You know I can't promise that. This is the best way for Toaru village to stand on its own."

"As slaves of Judgment!" She was at least a head taller than Misaka-san and looked ready to butthead her, but Misaka-san didn't answer to her agitation.

"You're only slaves to your own fear."

There was a general murmur of unease amongst them.

"Misaka-san." Makoto stated, far calmer now. "I know I'm going to regret this, but you give me no choice."

"Huh?"

"Minako!" The sudden yell startled Kuroko only slightly less than what happened next. Behind her, Minako cried out, "Love me chain!" and a long metal chain wrapped itself around Kuroko's wrist.

"Wha—?" she looked down in surprise, and next thing she knew, a dagger dug into her shoulder. _Geh - I was careless! _Having someone like Minako suddenly whip out an effective attack had thrown her off sync and ended in a disadvantage. But before she could retaliate, there was a thunderous noise, flash of light and shrill screams from the villagers. Kuroko blinked, while Makoto, Artemis and the other villagers fell over with smoke trails rising from their bodies. Only Makoto remained on her knees, breathing heavily. Misaka-san groaned, scratching her head in annoyance as blue crackles ran along her skin.

"Sheesh, you guys need to chill out for now." She walked past Makoto and shoved her over with one hand. "I didn't think you'd actually be so rash."

Minako, saved from the assault by position alone, eep'ed from behind Kuroko. The chain was still wrapped around her wrist. Misaka-san stopped in front of Kuroko and grabbed it. The crackles from her head promised nothing good.

"You know what happens to bad girls, Minako-chan."

"Y-Yes!"

Lightning ran along the chain and Minako cried out. Kuroko started sweating unpleasantly, but only tingles from the electricity reached her. After yet another _thump _from an unconscious body, Misaka-san pulled back and sighed.

"Sorry about that."

Kuroko blinked. Then her pride reared its head. "Entirely unnecessary!" She teleported the chain off and then touched the knife, only to hiss in pain. _D-Damn, too painful! _It threw her calculations off.

"Looks like you need that to be licked at."

"What!?" She backed off on reflex.

"Looked at. I said looked at."

"You did not!"

Misaka-san turned with her back to her. "Let's go before they wake up and try to take us both out."

"As if I'd go anywhere with you after that!"

The vamp stopped and turned her head just enough for Kuroko to catch a glimpse of her expression. "Alright. Stay. But harm one hair on their heads and I'll finish what that knife started."

XXX

They went. Not because Misaka-san asked or because Kuroko relented to those brown eyes. Simply because it was the most practical thing to do. She did not doubt Misaka-san's threat in the slightest, and _not _harming a single hair on those people if they woke up in the same grouchy mood would prove difficult.

For everyone's sake. That was the only reason.

Misaka-san's grip on her hand had nothing to do with it. _Aaaaaah this isn't okaaaaay! _Kuroko's eyes swam in their sockets. But Misaka-san's silent determination was doing something to her heart she could not battle. _I'm sorry, Konori-senpai! _Her senior's face faded in memory as she continued to be pulled along by Misaka-san's steel grip.

At last, once they'd left the village and continued on down the mountain road, Misaka-san spoke. "I'm sorry about that."

Kuroko snapped out of it, thankful at the distraction even though it made her cheeks burn. "T-That's all you have to say?"

"I should have stepped in sooner."

"And what difference would it make?" Kuroko's shoulder throbbed beneath the knife. "You've already allowed this place to grow mighty unpleasant. This _is _your domain, isn't it?"

Misaka-san was quiet for a minute or so. Then: "They're afraid. They were being suppressed under the rule of a corrupt monster for decades and knew no other life. Most of them lost more family than milk teeth."

"And so like a great hero, you killed the monster." Kuroko stated. She already knew that much. Even if the Judgment records hadn't told her, she knew Misaka-san well enough now to guess.

"Hero, huh… even though it was entirely for selfish reasons. I had nowhere else to go, so it didn't seem like I had a choice. I'm nothing more than a brute though. I can't heal the traumas left in everyone. The villagers of Toaru aren't evil, but they're skeptical. They were terrorized by one monster and now they think they ought to worship another. I didn't think they'd go this far. I'm sorry."

"So why'd you let it?" Kuroko growled, somehow ticked off. "Aren't you supposed to be the boss?"

"No more than you are." She answered solemnly.

Kuroko had to chew on her answer. After all, Judgment did not recognize vampires as rulers over humans. Nevertheless, some of them still sought for that old arrangement. More often than not, it ended with human suffering. Anyone wondering how the war came to be, ought to look no further than this place. _If not for Misaka-san, they'd still be… _her brow furrowed deeply.

"That's ridiculous. If they really called for help, Judgment would've answered. They are nothing more than a bunch of good-for-nothing Bloodshippers and unless you're a better actor than I think, you've been spelled aplenty."

Misaka-san gave her a sidelong glance. "Is that what you believe?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes! He sliced his hand open and spoke of offering you blood like you're some sort of deity! And you've done nothing to stop it, have you?" She pulled at her hand almost subconsciously, and was surprised when Misaka-san let go. That actually stumped her for a moment, having expected it to be impossible to get loose so easily.

Misaka-san looked at her now. The sincerity in her eyes made Kuroko feel inexplicably bothered. "What?"

As if out of courtesy, the vamp removed her gaze from her. "I'm sure you know this already, but there are a lot of politics around purging a vamp from its home, even if it is terrorizing the inhabitants and turning them at various degrees of success."

"Turning? Wait, it was a matriarch!?"

"Not quite. Even so, the politics are no less complicated regarding an artisan."

"There was an artisan here!?" Kuroko's shock didn't lessen at that. As the innermost pack member of a matriarch's, artisans were granted the ability to turn humans. That way, a matriarch could build packs without traveling everywhere themselves. Not all of them used artisans, but most had at least one. Naturally, an artisan held a completely different status than a normal vamp and could hardly be vanquished using normal means. But that meant— "But an artisan would only act on direct order from their matriarch, right? That's impossible! They should all be upholding the peace treaty! Or else—" She cut herself off.

"Or else what?" Misaka-san's somber voice followed her abrupt ending.

Kuroko had no answer. She ought to, but really didn't. If a matriarch decided to play around with the peace treaty in the shadows, then… nobody could stop them?

It was something she'd never thought about. She'd only ever disposed of lesser vamps. The kind that had degenerated into mindless killers or rampaging beasts, shunned even by their own kind. How the world dealt with the vamps above them, the rulers, the pack leaders and, in essence, the truly dangerous ones… she had no idea. Was there anything they _could _do? And if not, then… _then someone like Misaka-san was the only one who could act without incurring a new war between the races._

She stayed silent, overwhelmed, as they progressed down the mountainside. Soon, the old watermill came into view, and Minako's words came to mind.

"Ah…" she was about to say something, but Misaka-san walked right up to the front door and pulled it off its hinges with a loud _crack!_ "Gah!" Kuroko stared in horror, and Misaka-san blinked in surprise. Then, she put the door gently by the side of the entrance.

"They don't make them like before."

"At least pretend you're sorry!"

As expected, seeing how the door had still been locked, there was nobody home. The living room was exactly as it'd been the day before. Even their tea cups still stood at the kitchen table. A tendril of worry began gnawing at Kuroko's chest.

"She's still out…?"

Misaka-san looked around scrutinizingly. "The smell is faint. She's been out a long time. Do you know how to cleanse and bandage a wound like that?"

"Yes, but it's hard to do it alone."

"I'll help you. I've watched Kazari do it enough to at least make a guess."

Normally, she'd have refused. Normally, Kuroko would have chosen the sloppy handiwork of doing it herself over getting help from a vamp. Stripping down and exposing herself to that degree clashed with everything she'd learned. But… there was no apprehensiveness now. It felt oddly comfortable to have Misaka-san help her bind the wound. She was as gentle and caring as the medics back at HQ who'd treat her after a particularly harsh mission. Despite the blood, Misaka-san contained her vamp strength enough to neither tear the bandages nor hurt Kuroko. Her fingers were actually slender, Kuroko noticed, not those of a harsh brute's. A pleasant scent filled the air between them and tiny goosebumps ran over Kuroko's arms every time their skin touched.

Was she really a vamp? Yes... that kind of power only came from that unholy curse. However, Kuroko had never met a vamp that'd rather treat a wound than drink its carrier dry. It felt like seconds later when Misaka-san straightened, looking content.

"There you go. Should let it heal up, at least."

Kuroko felt cold at the sudden lack of closeness, and grew mortified at realizing she actually wanted more of it. _Have you lost your mind!? _She quickly pulled her clothes on and looked around for a distraction.

"S-So when do you think she'll be back?"

"Kazari? Well, depends on what she was called out for. Do you know where she went?"

Thankful that she'd accepted the change of topic, Kuroko wracked her mind. "They said something about a raw boulder…"

Misaka-san's eyes widened. "No way! The Rawside Boulder?"

"That was it. Why… the long face?"

"They shouldn't go near that place!" She dashed out before Kuroko could blink.

"W-Wait up! Misaka-san!"

XXX

The Rawside Boulder was no boulder at all. It was a giant ulcer on the side of the mountain, overlooking Toaru village like a hungry demon. Kuroko was afraid to look at it lest that'd be enough to push it over the edge and onto the town below.

They'd gone in such a hurry that what should be an hour trek had taken them half the time. Kuroko's shoulder was throbbing. It'd probably bled through already. There was no time to worry about that however. Whatever had made Misaka-san so upset must be more important.

Once they stood on bare ground looking straight at the so-called boulder, Misaka-san went right for the mountainside.

"Wait!" Kuroko hurried up beside her, silently biting back the pain. "Where are we going, exactly? This should be it, shouldn't it?" There was no one here, but her nerves were starting to act up. Something had happened, hadn't it?

"There's a cave."

Of course there was. Kuroko stared into the dark mouth of the rock while Misaka-san wandered inside like nothing was more natural. Maybe Uiharu-san and the others had taken shelter in here. With that thought in mind, Kuroko squared her shoulders and followed the vamp inside. Just in case, she called a small light to keep her company. It played with the shadows on the walls around them, and she had to fight the urge to stick close to Misaka-san. It was just a cave, dammit! _Although you have to admit, it isn't because you're scared. _She quickly shook the small voice away.

The cave was larger than she'd thought. It was more like a ruin than a natural cave, as if someone had once lived here (and her thoughts immediately strayed to the artisan). This was ancient however, likely far older than even Toaru. There was evidence of pillars along the walls, faded and swallowed by the rock, as if it had swelled to overtake it. The rock itself appeared like a living being eager to consume all that ventured inside. It brought a sense of unease. The further in they walked, the more she regretted following the matriarch. Maybe Misaka-san would finally show her true colors? At this point, the idea was gloomy.

But it wasn't long before they heard voices.

"We gotta figure out what to do with them." A voice she didn't recognize. "This shitty situation is getting shittier by the minute!"

The voice echoed through the cave, and Kuroko's throat tightened upon hearing Uiharu-san's squeaky voice answering.

"Then let us go! We didn't mean to disturb you, we just had to get him out of the rain! His leg is broken and needs to be tended!" Uiharu-san was here after all! A heavy load rose from Kuroko's chest.

"You're not moving a fucking inch until we have what we came for. You'll go back and tattle to your big bad Railgun and then it's all over! This job is so shitty I swear. Where the hell did Jadeite _go_? He should be back by now!"

The voices came from just behind the corner up ahead. Kuroko could see the flickering light of a fireplace, and let her own light dissipate. As they closed in, the back of the man who'd spoken became visible, along with several other people. Kuroko pressed herself onto a wall and peeked around the corner stealthily. It looked like a camping site. There were crates and logs to sit on, and a fireplace in the middle. The trail of smoke vanished into a crack in the rock above.

Uiharu-san sat near the fire with angry eyes, beside a man who lay on a bedroll with one leg stretched out and splintered. Aside from them, there was the guy who must have called her here, Seiya, tied up to a wooden pillar behind the fireplace.

There were four more men, and by the looks of it, one of them was tied up just like Seiya. The other three were free to roam about, though one sat by the fireplace, while another tried to calm the third one down. They were all dressed in leather armor and seemed to carry enough weapons to start a market sale. Three on three, but one side was severely underwhelming. Uiharu-san aside, none of the villagers looked like they'd stand much of a chance against that sort of weaponry.

Bandits, no doubt.

One of them talked to whom might be their boss.

"He's bound to be back soon. Let's just go back when he does, and report that there's nothing here, Zoisite."

"Shut your trap!" The guy who was yelling, Zoisite, knocked his friend's arm away. His long hair snapped against his back from the motion. "We'll never hear the end of it if we return empty-handed. Even if it's just a frickin' skull we're gonna find it!"

"Please, let us go!" Uiharu-san pleaded. "I need to bring him back to the clinic! His leg is already inflamed!"

"You're not leaving until we get queen Beryl's remains! I don't care if he's dying or what, so shut the hell up!"

Kuroko bristled, but she had no time to react before Misaka-san stepped out in front of her and into the light of the campfire. Uiharu-san's eyes immediately lit up.

"Misaka-san!"

"What!?" The man called Zoisite turned around, grabbing for his sword. The other two guys flanked his sides, guarded now. They knew. It was rather astounding seeing how much of an effect a matriarch's mere presence commanded.

"Is it really her?" one of them muttered.

Misaka-san smiled shrewdly and raised a hand. "Yo."

At first swallowing nervously, Zoisite suddenly smirked. "No problem." He took a step forward, raising his hands as if to show he meant no harm. "Misaka-san. The Railgun! I'm honored to meet you. My name is Zoisite. I'm a Judgment corporal and could use your help with a delicate problem."

His words set off a million bells in Kuroko's mind. She still hid in the shadows behind the corner, and now, she was reluctant to show herself. If they were really Judgment… no, why would they be? She was the only one on this recon mission, wasn't she? And why did it sound like they'd taken Uiharu-san and the others hostage?

Misaka-san might have thought the same thing. She cocked her head. "Judgment, huh?"

"Yes, yes." He nodded. "We are on a, um, confidential mission, you see… top secret and all. We were helping these people, and sadly, have not had time to search properly for our objective. But perhaps you can help us?"

Lies. So obvious too, but Kuroko's heart clenched. Why'd he go and take a Judgment title, of all things? Did he think it most effective to win Misaka-san over?

Misaka-san stopped regarding him in favor for looking into the tunnel which continued on into the mountain. "One of you went inside?"

"Ah, well, seeing as this whole thing took longer than expected, Jadeite went off on his own to look." There were drops of sweat on his forehead. Perhaps his knees were shaking too. His lies were too easy to see through and the other hoodlums shuffled as well.

Misaka-san pulled in a deep breath. "You know, normally I'd kill anyone foolish enough to go in here."

"Ah, well, you see…" they eyed each other as if in silent communication.

Kuroko swallowed tensely. She slipped her fingers into the coat, finding a silver spike. If there was a confrontation…

"But fine. Just this once, I'll go find him." The matriarch's words shocked everyone. "So in the meantime, untie these guys and help them outside. Kuroko, give them a hand too."

Having her cover blown just like that was another shock, and the men obviously hadn't expected there to be anyone else. As Misaka-san turned and strode into the cavern, she left behind a group of stunned humans in her wake.

XXX

Of course, when a matriarch asked you to, there was no reason to hesitate. No matter who these guys were, they knew who Misaka-san was at least. Enough so to take hostages in fear of them tattling on their presence to Misaka-san… In either case, that saved Kuroko some trouble as well.

"You, uh, with her?" Zoisite asked. His slender body loomed above Kuroko, but he looked slightly frazzled after having just faced one of the great seven. Chances of him trying anything with Misaka-san's threat looming over him were slim. Unless he grew desperate to escape while she was gone. With that thought in mind, Kuroko did not let her guard down.

"I suppose."

Uiharu-san was beyond herself with relief, and gave strict instructions on how to move the injured man safely out. His two brothers, she'd learned, Seiya and Taiki, carried him carefully between them. Once they'd all gathered by the Rawside Boulder, Uiharu-san immediately began fussing over him again, wiping his sweaty forehead with a cloth from her satchel and commanding the hoodlums to build a new fire (which they, to Kuroko's surprise, did without bickering).

Seiya and Taiki remained close to Uiharu, and Kuroko stood near the cave entrance with her back to the mountain, arms crossed, trying to ignore her throbbing shoulder. The three armed men stood nervously around, rubbing their heads and glancing from the cave to Kuroko and back. She'd have liked to know who they really were, but this wasn't the time for questions.

They waited in silence. At one point, a distant rumble echoed from the depths of the cavern, and Kuroko could swear the mountain shook beneath her feet. _What the heck is going on in there… _Kuroko tried to remain stoic, even though her insides twisted in unrest.

A while passed, and then another. The bandits all huddled around the new fireplace along with Seiya and Taiki, as if they were fellow travelers. Hardly a hostage situation. Kuroko breathed out and watched the frost smoke dissipate in front of her mouth.

Then Zoisite jumped to his feet. A strangled half-noise left his lips, and Kuroko turned her head. Misaka-san had returned. She carried a man whose head was missing. There was so much blood everywhere that the stench made Kuroko's stomach turn over.

"What the – he's dead!" Zoisite's buddy exclaimed, getting to his feet and pulling his sword, maybe out of reflex. Kuroko's eyes widened at the glint of the blade. _Silver? Are they really in Judgment? Come to think of it, isn't there a Judgment fortress somewhere south of here? _In fact, these guys might belong to the same Judgment ward that had failed to handle Toaru's cries for help.

"Misaka-san!" Uiharu-san looked shocked too, but she didn't get more than halfway to her feet before Zoisite grabbed her by the arm and yelled at Misaka-san.

"Stop right there, Railgun! Explain yourself!"

Misaka-san stopped. "Wraiths. I thought I'd sealed them up, but… no matter how many times I kill them, they always return. The victims of queen Beryl's games… I guess their hatred for Judgment burns strong even now." Something about her made Kuroko quirk an eyebrow. Was she trembling?

"I was too late to save your friend, but the caves should be safe for now. I've sealed it again." She breathed out, and the next words were muttered so that even Kuroko barely heard. "Really, there's nothing there but wraiths…"

For a second she wanted to ask what else there could be, but then she realized. Was Misaka-san uncertain just how dead that artisan was? Kuroko shuddered to think that a vamp presumably killed years ago would return to enact her vengeance. If it made even Misaka-san scared, that was a scenario she'd rather not see. Queen Beryl was known for being cruel, but Kuroko always thought such was just stories from a past age. _Have I been naive?_

"W-Wraiths?" Zoisite exclaimed, pulling Uiharu-san closer. The cleric winced, and Kuroko twitched at the sound. "Then where's Beryl-sama!?"

"She's gone." Misaka-san said, steadier now. "She has been for the last ten years. She fell into the abyss. There's no way you'll be able to find even a shred of hair in those ruins." There was such conviction in her words now that Kuroko wondered if the earlier fear she'd picked up was simply her imagination.

"You're lying!" Zoisite raised his sword towards Uiharu-san and dropped it almost immediately with a cry of pain. A silver spike stood ledged into his palm. He released Uiharu-san in order to clench at it and wail. His mates threw terrified looks from him to Kuroko, who stepped forward already holding more spikes between her fingers.

"A magician!?"

"Those are silver spikes! Is she in Judgment!?"

The wound on Zoisite's hand blistered and swelled already, a well-known reaction but unexpected here. _They're vamps? _Kuroko didn't let that faze her. No matter who they were, they'd posed a threat and needed to be dealt with.

Zoisite roared in rage. His claws grew, but instead of using them he pulled a hidden gun from a holster within his jacket. Kuroko teleported forward and appeared right beside him, planting another spike in his kneecap in the same go.

"Guaaaah!" His leg buckled and Kuroko pulled her gun out, jamming the barrel into his temple. The gunshot rang out and nearly deafened her. A burst of light exploded from the other side of his head like a golden fountain. His eyes rolled up, and with a heavy thud he collapsed to the ground. Kuroko put a foot on his back, raising a few more spikes while facing the other two.

"He's not dead yet, but one of these in his heart will end it quickly."

The two buddies of his stood frozen in shock. It was a deadlock and it wouldn't last long. But she wasn't alone. The two vamps were attacked from behind by Seiya and Taiki. Kuroko acted quickly and teleported her spikes into their feet, nailing the vamps to the ground. They wailed and fell on their knees, and before they could get up again, Kuroko flung her hand out.

"Gnihctib!" The sphere of light blasted the nearest one, and the other ceased struggling against the spikes holding him down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He put his hands on his head and cried mercy. "Don't kill us please! Zoisite's the only vamp, we're just rubbish footies, the commander sent us here and we had no choice, I swear!"

Kuroko was about to call bullshit when she realized her spell hadn't affected the second target in the slightest. He merely sat there shaking like a leaf, perfectly blister-free. _He's really human? _Her heart clenched. Then these guys… were they speaking the truth? BUt why? How? Her mind began swirling in confusion.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Uiharu-san squealed.

Questions had to wait. Kuroko wiped her forehead, hurting and sore, while Seiya and Taiki used the ropes from their own captivity to tie up the hoodlums, vamp included. It wouldn't last more than a second against his brutal strength, but Kuroko was too tired to correct them.

"Let them go." Misaka-san came up to them, and Seiya bristled.

"They did the same to us!"

"Yeah. But if you sink to their level, you'll have a lot more trouble coming for you down the road. The last thing you need is for a Judgment regiment to march on Toaru for taking their men captive." She put the dead body on the ground before the three hoodlums, who wisely kept silent and just stared at where his head should have been.

Seiya and Taiki looked livid. "They're still the ones in the wrong!"

"Even if they are, what are you planning to do with them?" Despite her words, Misaka-san sounded calm. While Taiki and Seiya exchanged glances, she turned to address the one conscious hoodlum. "I don't know where you're from, but those weapons you carry were given to you by _someone_. Please go back to your superiors and tell them there are no remains to be found here. Bring your dead friend with you; he deserves a better burial ground than this place, no doubt."

Stunned, but obviously relieved to go alive, the devastated grunts picked up their dead friend and their knocked out vamp buddy, then vanished down the mountain side. Kuroko was conflicted about letting them go, but in the end, it was the right thing to do. Just as Misaka-san said, what would they do otherwise? Locking them up in a basement would only turn the situation around and make Toaru look like criminals.

"You okay, Kuroko?" Misaka-san came up beside her. Kuroko started, but not even the bloody mess that covered the vamp was enough to unsettle her right now.

"Yes, thank you. I've seen worse."

"Hmm. You keep holding your shoulder though."

Kuroko blinked upon realizing she was right. She hadn't even noticed, but by now it was really starting to hurt. A burning ache spread down her arm from the wound. She'd strained it too much and the bandage must be soaked.

Suddenly, Misaka-san grinned. "Kazari, can you direct Seiya and Taiki on how to carry Yaten properly?"

"Oh – yes!" Uiharu-san beamed.

"You ditching out on us, Misaka-san?" Seiya asked.

"I've got something else to carry." Suddenly, Misaka-san's arm wound around Kuroko's midriff, and her feet left the ground. Kuroko squealed as she hung in the vamp's grasp, and Misaka-san grinned down at her. "You're one heck of a girl, you know that? My fangs haven't itched this bad in a decade."

"W-Whaaaaat!?"

_Dear Logbook, Day 29_

_I had no idea that vampires purr. They really do. Or at least Mikoto does. She insists I call her that now, so I suppose I can. I never realized just how human she seemed up until this point. I still haven't seen her feed, but I know now the rumors are true; she's a seductress in the flesh. Dear Will, those fingers….._

_Yesterday we made angels in the snow and today she asked me why I joined Judgment. If she asked me one moon ago I think my answer would be different. But today, I told her I joined because I wanted to help other humans. And to be honest, it feels like what I've been doing is just mindlessly follow someone else's orders with no regard to how it actually affects the people we serve. Judgment is not perfect. Humans are not perfect. I suppose I'm just stating the obvious now._

_Tomorrow is the day when I am to return to Judgment HQ. I haven't decided yet, but I'll probably make up some sort of report that will make it seem like I need to stay longer. Hopefully, Mikoto will understand. I know she wants to give Toaru a chance to grow, but right now I'm not sure Judgment jurisdiction is what they really need. She needs to understand her role in this as well. All in due time, I suppose. I hope Fukiyose-sensei won't miss me enough to send someone to get me. It may seem rushed, but I have been observing her for a month now, and the only thing I know for sure is that she is able to act the way I want to, and do the things I want to do. To protect others. I feel like I can make a difference if I stay with her._

_Plus the sex is amazing._

_Love, Kuroko_

XXX

The wagon bumped along the road. The silence seemed intrusive after so much talking. There were a lot of things to take in.

"..."

"..."

"You…... had sex after a month?"

"Out of all the things I just told you, _that's _the first thing to cross your mind!?"

"A _whole _month? How did you manage to hold yourself back for so long?"

"I wasn't interested in her like that!"

"Oh right! I forgot Shirai Kuroko is the embodiment of the innocent virgin girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Saten-san suddenly leaned forward with the grin of a flasher about to open his coat. "You can't fool me~ You may be submissive towards Misaka-san, but you're actually quite the pervert, aren't you?"

"W-W-What are you talking about!?"

"Nothing, just a feeling I have~"

Kuroko decided to not venture down the dangerous path of this topic. Will forbid, someone like _Konori-senpai _coming up if they did.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Is the sex still amazing?"

"….."

"Staaaaare~"

"…you could say… it fills a hole in my heart."

"Ouch!"

XXX

**Mikoto Character Song: Crazy 'bout you ("Leave Me Alone" by Alexander Rybak - please find it on your preffered music playing site for the best experience)**

"I want to make a confession, please. There's a girl I'm crazy about."

_[Verse 1]_

It started on a night under a starry sky  
You came into town like a suspicious spy  
You made me curious, you seemed to make a fuss  
But then I smelled your scent, your pleasant scent

_[Verse 2]_

Now you got me into something I don't want to let go  
I want to treat you gently and let the feelings grow  
You traveled far and long to watch me do some wrong  
And I don't understand, why do I love you so?

_[Chorus 1]_

Believe me when I say, my Kuroko!  
You make me snap for breath, that's so cool!  
Why don't you stay with me love?  
Just give me your love!  
I'm crazy 'bout your love!

_[Chorus 2]_

I beg you never stop and change your mind  
I want to keep you with me all the time  
Why don't you stay with me love?  
Just give me your love!  
I'm crazy 'bout your love!

_[Verse 3]_

You're pretty smart and strong, perfect for my girlfriend  
I want to wake with you every single morning  
You're able to resist, that's an exciting twist  
You're everything I want, I love the way you taunt!

_[Chorus 1]_

Believe me when I say, my Kuroko!  
You make me snap for breath, that's so cool!  
Why don't you stay with me love?  
Just give me your love!  
I'm crazy 'bout your love!

_[Chorus 2]_

I beg you never stop and change your mind  
I want to keep you with me all the time  
Why don't you stay with me love?  
Just give me your love!  
I'm crazy 'bout your love!

_[Chorus 1]_

Believe me when I say, my Kuroko!  
You make me snap for breath, that's so cool!  
Why don't you stay with me love?  
Just give me your love!  
I'm crazy 'bout your love!

_[Chorus 2]_

I beg you never stop and change your mind  
I want to keep you with me all the time  
Why don't you stay with me love?  
Just give me your love!  
I'm crazy 'bout your love!


	15. The Plot Must Go On

**XXX**

**Part 14 – The Plot Must Go On**

**XXX**

"Oh, Mikoto~" Kuroko purred and used one hand to flap her tail around like a windmill. "I came up with a new game… for every bite you give me, I'll give you five. How's that sound?" Her lips pulled up into a smile which revealed her sharp puppy teeth. "Come here, love. Let me puncture your heart~"

Mikoto complied, biting down on Kuroko's neck and lapping her delicious blood. Lapping, lapping… but nothing came out.

"Oh no," Kuroko said, "you must have already drained me dry, Mikoto!"

And then she collapsed in her arms, lifeless and dead.

"NO!" Mikoto sat up with a jerk and immediately hit her head on the overhead canvas beam. It groaned loudly as it deformed from the impact, and Mikoto rubbed her head slowly while blinking a few more times. No naked Kuroko. She was still lying on top of the crates inside the wagon.

Feeling silly, yet kind of relieved, Mikoto let out a long breath. The clambering sounds of the wagon wheels filled the air, along with the scribbles of Kazari's feathery pen. Somewhere, Kuroko's voice flittered into her ear, a low murmur among the other sounds.

With a great yawn she decided she'd had enough sleep for now, and jumped down from her perch onto the wagon floor. The whole thing shook on impact, making Kazari squeal in surprise and grab hold of her book. She was using a crate for a table. It could be Styil's; they all looked the same.

"What're you writing, Kazari?" She peered onto the page, where a myriad of crow signs filled every inch of the available space. It'd be hard to read even with a magnifying glass, and from upside down it was absolutely impossible.

"Oh." Kazari blinked, staring at the book. "It's just notes on different herbs I've encountered so far. I want to create a complete reference book on all herbs in Feldspar and their properties."

"Sounds like a big project." Mikoto glanced towards the back of the wagon. She could see the backs of Kuroko and Saten-san where they sat at the very edge, presumably talking. When she looked back, Kazari had stuffed the book into her satchel.

"So how do you feel now?"

"I'm fine!" Kazari beamed.

Mikoto sighed and sat on a crate opposite her. "You always say the same thing."

Rather than try and explain herself, the cleric cocked her head. "Misaka-san, your fangs are out."

"Eh!?" She put a hand in front of her mouth and swallowed, forcing the sharp teeth to shrink back. Then she heaved a sigh. "It's because of that silly dream…"

"Misaka-san." Suddenly, Kazari leaned forward with a grave expression. "Do you really think it's a good idea for you to keep drinking Shirai-san's black blood? I remember reading something about werewolf blood being highly addictive to vampires. That's how they got wiped out, isn't it?"

Caught dead in the highlight, Mikoto rubbed her neck and tried to gently laugh it off. "W-Well, I haven't really been _drinking _it, you know… all that much…"

Kazari did not look convinced.

"I mean, it's not like I plan to keep drinking it either," Mikoto defended herself, glancing away guiltily. "I know it's not good, and well…" she glanced at Kazari and realized she had completely zoned out. "Kazari?" She waved a hand in front of her face, and suddenly, Kazari jerked and blinked.

"Ah! Misaka-san! I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep drinking Shirai-san's black blood! I heard it's highly addictive and all!"

"…Kazari, are you really okay?"

The girl beamed. "Yeah!"

There was a sudden "wooooaaaaah!" from the front of the cart and they abruptly halted to a stop. All of the crates slid an inch forward, rattling loudly.

"What was that?" Kazari held her hair as if keeping something in place, even though she no longer had a hairband. Mikoto looked up to see Ron the cart driver rub his head. In front of the four moose which pulled the wagon, the ground had been ripped apart. It looked like a landslide had robbed the earth of content. A large section of the road was simply gone.

"Looks like the heavy rain the other day washed away the road." Ron stated.

"Need help getting the cart across?" Mikoto asked, already standing.

"Well, seeing as we've already stopped," he turned and grinned at her, "let's have lunch first!"

XXX

Ruiko stretched contently, enjoying the feel of grass under her shoulders. Some food sounded good right now, especially in this perfect picnic weather. The ground was still slightly moist from yesterday's rainfall, but a blanket covered the dampness. It seemed like the rest of the caravan had the same idea. Once Ruiko and the others had decorated the blanket with two baskets of food and a can of coffee, several other survivors had done the same thing along the road. Apparently it was supplies for the tavern originally stacked on one of the carts. Ruiko didn't care if it was raided from nearby villages or what, as long as she got to see Uiharu's content expression over chewing on a piece of ham.

"Aah, it's been so long without coffee!" Opposite Ruiko, Misaka-san squealed over a steaming cup like a little kid. Ruiko grinned and sat up.

"I'd give you a drop of blood in it if I could still bleed, Misaka-san."

"Haha, you heard about that? Well it does add a little edge, but just coffee is fine too." She pulled in a long breath as if sucking up the aroma of the drink.

"I always thought coffee was too bitter. Where does it come from anyway? Beer is more like Feldspar's choice of drink."

Uiharu spoke up between bites. "Isn't it from Granite? They have a lot of it in Academy City at least."

Shirai-san agreed. "There are large production farms in Granite. Apparently you can smell the coffee beans from miles away."

"That's true," Misaka-san added. "The smell gets real obtrusive and sickening when you're within a kilometer of those things."

Shirai-san frowned at her. "When were _you _in Granite?"

"Ah? Eh – I happened to cross the border, once…" She smiled oddly and Ruiko sensed an interesting topic. While wondering how to best make this as embarrassing as possible for the vampire, she bit into her sandwich – and gagged.

"Uwah, what _is _this!?" She spat out what little had gotten into her mouth and stared at the sandwich.

"What's wrong, Saten-san?"

"It tastes like… butt."

"Whose?" Shirai-san smirked.

"Haha very funny." Ruiko stuck her tongue out and tried to wipe the taste away with her thumb. Before she could come very far, Misaka-san suddenly grabbed her chin and forced her head sideways.

"Ehwha!?" She nearly dropped the sandwich in surprise while Misaka-san forced her mouth open and stared into it. "…..'isaka-'an?"

"Mikoto?" Shirai-san looked perplexed as well, and then her eyes widened. "Wait, is she really—!?"

"Wha' is i'?" Ruiko attempted to talk past her tongue with her mouth wide open, with saliva collecting and ready to spill over at any moment.

Misaka-san frowned. She stroked her thumb over Ruiko's canines and Ruiko shuddered at the feeling. For a second she wanted nothing more than to bite down.

"…They're sharp."

"What!? Was the turning successful?" Shirai-san appeared beside Misaka-san and stared into Ruiko's mouth as well. Even Uiharu leaned over their shoulders with an o-shaped mouth.

"Saten-san is a vampire!?"

A trail of drool ran down Ruiko's cheek.

"All 'his ahfension ish mahing 'e 'hlush."

XXX

After interest in Ruiko's dental state dwindled for now, they finally ate up (at least, those who could). Uiharu asked several times if Ruiko wasn't hungry, and she reassured her every time that she was fine. In fact, she could hardly feel her stomach at all. Misaka-san wanted to know if her teeth itched, but there was none of that either. In the end, they both retreated and let her breathe.

After the meal, they helped the carts cross over the impromptu canyon. That is to say, Misaka-san carried every single one while the others cheered her on. Ruiko was perfectly glad to simply watch, content with having no electromagnetic ability, and not nearly enough superstrength either. Not even Shirai-san attempted to help out, claiming her teleportation wasn't powerful enough for that kind of weight.

XXX

"Alright everyone." Kuroko faced her three companions. They sat in the middle of the cart, which steadily hobbled along the rocky path. Mikoto, Uiharu and Saten-san all listened to her like school children while she raised a reprimanding finger. "This is important. Pihs Looc is the seat of one of the largest Judgment branches outside Academy City."

Saten-san leaned backwards with a sigh, and Uiharu leaned forward in stark contrast. The cleric's eyes glittered expectantly.

"It's the biggest coastal city in the entire nation and a perfectly merged society! They even have a vampire district!"

"That's true." Not a thrilling idea, frankly it was more trouble than anything. "And we all know what that means."

Her gaze was hard as rock, but neither of the three looked like they had a clue. Seeing their hopeless confusion, Kuroko groaned. Seemed like she had to spell it out to them. "That means you need to behave! Please promise me you won't do anything reckless. Neither of you!"

They were all quiet for several moments. After a moment's glaring, Kuroko put a hand to her forehead like a dog trainer about to give up on a particularly difficult puppy.

"Fine. To clarify. Mikoto, you're not allowed to walk around freely."

"Um…"

"Uiharu, you need to lay low and restrain all of your magic."

"Okaaaaay~"

"Saten-san…" Kuroko turned on the battle mage and frowned. "…what are you planning to do, exactly?"

The battle mage turned undead removed her finger from her ear and flicked away whatever was on it. "With what?"

How much she'd give to justify strangling that girl right now. And how much she wanted to punch Mikoto's face in for that grin she wore. Kuroko fought back all sorts of curses and spoke calmly, like to a child. "What are you planning to do with Styil once we get to Pihs Looc?"

"Well, I want to bring him to Yomikawa-sensei and the rest of Anti-Skill. I feel like I owe him that much."

Those people again. Kuroko would have liked to know if Judgment even knew of their existence at all. "Do you know where they are? How will we contact them?"

"I know where I was supposed to meet them. And… I think I want to go alone."

"What?" Uiharu's eyes grew wide.

"It's not that I want to join them again, but…" she looked down, breathing in deeply. "I just want to say goodbye properly."

It was hard to judge her sincerity after everything that had happened, but Kuroko liked to believe she knew to tell when someone outright lied. Saten-san did seem sincere. That did not make the idea any more pleasant.

"I'm coming too!" Uiharu decided.

"No, _you _need to go to Botunana and get yourself fixed up," Saten-san said.

"But you can't go alone! They could kill you again!"

"How would they do that? I'm already dead!" Saten-san laughed, but Uiharu grabbed her arm.

"They could chop your head off!"

"Uh, well, I know them. They're like family, remember? They won't kill me." Saten-san didn't look entirely convinced at her own words.

"Like how you knew Styil?" Kuroko asked, earning herself a dry laugh from the other girl.

"W-Well, haha!"

Suddenly, Mikoto sat up. The warning bells in Kuroko's mind went off at once when seeing her serious expression. And Mikoto did nothing to silence them.

"I'll go with you."

A cold gush ran over Kuroko's back. Mikoto was the kind of person who'd never let anyone wander into danger willingly. However, _she _was the greatest danger in that sense. No doubt the rest of Anti-Skill would be delighted to have the Railgun come for a visit and try to use her just aslike Styil had.

"Out of the question," Kuroko said, before Saten-san had the chance to answer. Mikoto turned on her with a low growl, but Kuroko knew it was merely a way to express worry for her friend. "We don't know what they'll do if they learn of your connection to Saten-san. And we can't risk another genocide like the last one."

"That's true," Saten-san agreed, "besides, you need to make sure Uiharu is okay. I don't think I'll be able to relax if she's only got a perverted dog to look after her."

Kuroko would spare her life for that comment solely because they were working for a common cause. Yet her knuckles cracked dangerously.

Mikoto did not look pleased, but in the end she merely sighed. "Fine. How long do you need?"

"There'd be at least a day of preparations and then another for the ritual. I'd say a maximum of three days."

"Fine." Mikoto nodded once. "Three days then. If you're not back within three days I'm coming to get you."

And dear Will, hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Kuroko had nothing to object with however. Saying that it'd be better to leave Saten behind was not going to be received well, and they'd expended so much energy on saving her already. Making all that a waste would taste sour.

Even so, she had no doubt Mikoto's potential rescue mission was best avoided at all cost.

Uiharu looked like she wanted to protest, but she didn't speak up against Mikoto's decision. Just like Toaru village. She might not want it, but Mikoto had a natural ability to call the shots for whichever group of people she associated with. Even if someone else pretended to be in charge.

XXX

In the distance, Pihs Looc's walls greeted them. For the last day or so the road had been lined by farmland and tiny villages. While the wagon rolled on, the passengers began preparing to enter the giant harbor city.

"I know we spoke about all these rules and such, but I still think—"

"I'm not having this discussion again. You'll stay put where we can get rooms and not move a centimeter out of sight."

Mikoto groaned, but Kuroko was not going to change her mind. That vampire had too much adventure germs to sit still for four minutes, it was a miracle she'd stayed in Toaru village for an entire ten years.

After sulking for a minute, Mikoto looked up at her. "How about _you_? You're basically a Judgment deserter, aren't you?"

They had emptied the contents of their mokeskin bag onto the floor. Mikoto had been strictly instructed to sit and watch after accidentally ripping one of the sleeping bags upon pulling it out of Kuroko's backpack. Kuroko and Kazari were sorting through their remaining equipment and Saten-san was packing her own backpack. Kuroko was folding some of her spare clothes.

"I'll be fine," She insisted. "Nobody here knows my face or rank."

When her lover had set her mind on something, she sure was difficult. Mikoto itched to wrap her up in her arms and lick her, but something told her Kuroko would get mad at her. Instead, she sighed.

"Well, I'll rip them apart them if need be."

Suddenly, Kuroko was right in front of her and stuck a finger into her face. "You promised not to cause trouble!"

"Eh? Well I won't, as long as they don't either."

"No!" Her face was unusually red. "You don't understand. Listen to me, Mikoto. There are _three thousand _Judgment members inside those walls. We do _not _want their attention, no matter what! And even if they do come for us, I'll have you promise you'll not lift a single finger, because that could mean disaster!"

A growl pressed forth out of her throat. "I won't let them hurt you."

"They will not hurt me. Now, promise!"

Mikoto took her finger between her teeth gently, and their gazes connected. "Fine, I promise. But I won't stand by and watch while you get hurt." She spoke around the finger.

Kuroko didn't answer, and watched her finger in Mikoto's mouth like it was an oddity.

Of course, Mikoto could tell she was nervous about the entire deal, and didn't find it in her to become annoyed. Her lover was merely trying to make sure they'd all be safe. Mikoto was worried about _her_, though. Kuroko had deserted her mission and might be a wanted person within Judgment, especially after that whole Gilmore incident. No matter what, Mikoto would do everything it took to protect her. Even if the entire Judgment branch would try and take her away.

Several hours later the caravan rolled up to the huge gates greeting visitors from the land side. There, they had to wait in line while the town guard conferred with Ron about his visit. The guards were not Judgments and would probably not recognize them, but Mikoto borrowed Kuroko's wide-brimmed hat anyway while the paladin hid under her cloak. Kazari was still sulking over Saten-san's decision to leave on her own.

When they finally passed through the gates and the cart rolled onto white cobblestones, the cleric barely even raised her head to look outside. Mikoto had never been in Pihs Looc, having avoided any major cities in Feldspar after her first disastrous run-in with humans. She was amazed at how big it was.

"There has been a population boom here the past twenty years," Ron explained, steering his moose skillfully through the busy streets. "The combination of good jobs in the harbor and good leadership brought about a golden age for the town and it's now the second largest city in all of Feldspar."

Mikoto gazed out at buildings of varying sizes, some several floors tall, people hanging out their clothes to dry outside the windows in the very top. It was a busy city, voices everywhere, energy sky high. The moose and cart had to weave through hordes of citizens, carrying all sorts of baskets, backpacks, babies in wrappings, and pushing wheelbarrows or their own carts filled with trade goods. Compared to Toaru, there was an orchestra of sounds out there.

"You'd think they'd be scared off by the high percentage of vampires here, but the fact that the resident matriarch has calmed down on her avid turning has helped alleviate some of the initial tension." The cart rolled past a building where a whole group of children stood outside laughing at a man doing weird poses, and crossed an intersection where more carts passed by, carrying both people and goods. "Nowadays humans and vampires live pretty much side by side. In fact, being turned has become something like a fad!"

Mikoto's stomach clenched. She couldn't tell if she was anxious or excited.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Ron asked.

Kuroko, who'd remained silent for a long while, suddenly spoke up. "We are looking for someone called Nunotaba. She is a witch and owns a café somewhere in town."

"A witch?" He sounded puzzled. "Can't say I've heard about someone like that. But if that's the case then the best place to start looking is probably at the local Judgment branch."

Kuroko stiffened, and Mikoto picked up on her nervousness. "Don't you have a better place?"

"Well, I get that you're a bit shady and all…"

"No, it's fine," Kuroko said, her voice surprisingly calm. "It's true that Judgment is the best place to ask. Remember, Kiyama works with Judgment, and she was the one who sent us here."

That made sense, but it didn't help their worries. Despite all her bravado, Mikoto would prefer to avoid having to confront thousands of people potentially as skilled as Kuroko.

Maybe Kuroko noticed her hesitance, because she continued: "We can let Uiharu speak to them."

"Wha – me!?" Kazari jerked, revealing that she had been paying attention after all.

Mikoto had to mull it over, but in the end, it did seem like the best choice. If Kuroko went she might be recognized as a deserter and there was no telling what they'd do if Mikoto went to talk to them. And roaming around blindly in search of a single person in a city as big as this was just going to waste their time.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Kazari looked stricken, and Saten-san smiled. "Then I think I'll say my goodbyes here, before we get too close to the silvery holy patrolmen."

Kuroko huffed, though Saten-san grinned at her.

Ron the cart driver pulled up by the sidewalk and Saten-san jumped off. "Mind carrying the crate over here for me, Misaka-san?" Saten-san pointed and Mikoto obliged. She took the crate Saten-san had marked as Styil's, over to a stack of barrels by the corner of a house.

Saten-san turned towards her and Mikoto was surprised to see a bone in her hand.

"Could you snap this in two?"

Wondering where the heck she was going with this, Mikoto put the crate down and did so, then held the two bone pieces out for her. Saten-san only picked up one.

"I want you to keep the other one." She said. "It might be silly, but it's become some sort of lucky charm to me. This way, I feel like we're connected even when apart." She grinned sheepishly. "Even though I guess we're already connected with all my blood being inside your body, haha!"

Mikoto smiled. "Come back safely, Saten-san. I don't think Kazari will let me live it down if you get hurt again."

Saten-san's expression turned kind of melancholic. "_Kazari_, huh…" Then she grinned again, looking up at Mikoto. "Say, Misaka-san, when I come back it'd be nice if you'd treat me with a 'Welcome back, Ruiko!'"

Mikoto's eyes widened, and then she grinned as well. "Sure!"

"Take care of Uiharu for me, will you? Make sure she doesn't run off after me or something."

"She'll be going nowhere but to Nunotaba," Mikoto promised.

They parted ways and as Mikoto climbed back into the cart, she could see Saten-san activate her buff and pick up the impromptu coffin. Then she passed around the corner and was gone.

XXX

While nervous, Kazari fulfilled the task of asking Judgment for directions perfectly well.

Ron the cart driver had let them off near the branch office, which was more like a fort within the city than a simple office. It occupied the space of at least one whole block and was walled in all the way around.

Kuroko and Mikoto waited behind a corner of the building right across the road. Mikoto pulled Kuroko's wide-brimmed hat down far enough to shadow her face.

While they waited for Kazari to return, a couple of Judgment members passed by in their characteristic plate armor, carrying silver-tipped spears on their backs and swords at their side.

"—thought nothing could kill that old geezer."

"I heard the commander had a fit when she got the news. Who'd have thought one of the matriarchs would do that though? It's like they _want _a new war."

They walked on and their conversation drowned in the noise of a passing cart. Kuroko seemed tense and Mikoto put a hand on her shoulder.

A few minutes later Kazari returned, shaky and pale, yet obviously pleased. She carried a piece of paper in her hands. "They drew me a map!"

Apparently Nunotaba the witch was well-known with Judgment in this city. But even so, her café was not at all easy to find. They walked around the city for two hours before finding the right town square in a less travelled part of the town, and even then they nearly missed the tiny café squeezed in between a script-writer's workshop and a shoemaker. The front was entirely of glass but they couldn't see anything through them, because the windows were black. Over the door hung a sign: 'Fish Look'.

"That's… the name of the café?" Kuroko looked conflicted between indignation and amazement.

Kazari had frozen up, so Kuroko took her hand and pulled her along as Mikoto pushed open the door.

"Hello? Nunotaba-san?" The room was dimly lit and smelled of spices and coffee. There were only three tables inside, all lined by the dark windows and a small counter. Behind it stood a shelf with rows upon rows of boxes and flasks.

"Uh, this is where she lives?" Kuroko was pinching her nose and Kazari looked around the room uncertainly. Mikoto stepped up to the counter and noticed a small bell. Pressing her hand onto it produced a hair-raising screech that sliced into her head with such excruciating force that her only instinct was to knock the thing away with a fierce snarl. It crashed against the wall and smashed into pieces of metal and wires.

"Mikoto!" Kuroko was shocked, and Mikoto as well, once the sound stopped.

"W-What was that?" Kazari was gingerly holding her ears, and looking at the bell.

"I see. You are one of those." The voice came from their side and Mikoto whipped around. There stood a girl, she looked to be in her early twenties, with dark bags under her eyes and black, curly hair that barely reached her jawline. Her eyes were large and bulging like those of a fish and Mikoto found herself staring at them.

"Are you Nunotaba?" Kuroko asked.

The girl looked at her. "Indeed, that is who I am. You must be the party Kiyama told me about in her telegram. The werewolf, the matriarch, and the one cursed by the book, is it?" She glanced over each of them, and they started.

Mikoto glared at her, suspicious after that bell. It still felt like it echoed in her mind. "That's us alright. Can you help us?"

"I believe I might be of some use." Her expression was unmoving and Mikoto was reminded of Kiyama. Maybe those two were related? Nunotaba walked over to the front door, and then glanced at them. "You are not four?"

"One of us will be coming later," Mikoto said, already losing her patience.

"I see." She locked the door, and the click somehow made a shudder travel down their spines. She turned to look at them again, and her gaze lingered on Mikoto. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her ears were still ringing from that bell, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"The bell I made is a vampire defense. To humans it is merely an unpleasant sound, but it is actually a modified version of a holy chant and it is designed to cause the utmost of pain to a vampire." She looked entirely uninterested as she spoke. "Therefore, if it was not effective I would like to know."

"It nearly split my skull in two!"

"I see. That means it was a success. Too bad you broke it."

Kuroko cut in before Mikoto could retort, which was probably a good thing because Mikoto was already trembling with suppressed annoyance. "Nunotaba-san, we need your help to exorcise Uiharu."

"I don't need to be exercised!?"

"No, I said… you know what, never mind."

Nunotaba looked at them for a long moment. "I see. Come with me."

"_I see, _huh," Mikoto growled beneath her breath, and only noticed how tense she was when Kuroko touched her hand. She pulled a deep breath. _No, we're here for Kazari's sake. Don't let her get the better of you._

Nunotaba walked back to the door she had entered the room from. The room led to a staircase and they followed it up, creaking planks and all, to the second floor. There were several doors containing what Mikoto guessed were private quarters, and Nunotaba opened one of them, ushering them in. It was another dimly lit room, this time with a hue of purple, and the shelves along the wall contained more bottles and flasks, as well as what looked like bones and skulls from different animals. At the far wall was a shelf full of creepy dolls staring down at them, and Mikoto felt an unpleasant vibe in the air.

_It's all for Kazari's sake…_

In the middle of the room was a work station with glowing glass bulbs and cooking pots and strangely shaped rocks resembling human faces in different states of agony. There was a poster on the wall to their left. It featured different kinds of silhouettes and tons of scribbles around each one.

_Agility type.__ Short claws, slim fangs and slim build. Relies on speed and the element of surprise. Bites quickly and sucks only a miniscule amount of blood from each victim. Averages five to ten victims each feeding. Best strategy: Let them bite without struggle._

_Power type.__ Medium claws, medium fangs, compressed build. Uses their superior strength to pin prey and favors draining a single victim each meal. Fearsome in battle, do not engage. Best strategy: Run._

_Seduction type.__ Long, slim claws and elegant fangs useful for leaving tiny wounds. Uses a long time on each feeding and acquires prey by seducing them in dark alleys. Attractive build. Good thing: Only interested in same-sex, like rest of species. Bad thing: May drain you, depending on how long it takes for you to climax. Best strategy: Unless horny, decline and move on._

_Berserk type.__ Powerful claws and fangs best suited for ripping skin rather than pierce. Extremely powerful, large build. Aggressive and violent. May get carried away while feeding and rip you open. Best strategy: Stay far away, else confuse with random facts and escape while they try to think._

It looked like a chart featuring different types of vampires and counters for them. Mikoto ended up staring at it and after a few minutes realized Kuroko was saying her name.

"Huh?" She turned towards them and saw that Nunotaba stood up from in front of Kazari. The cleric was sitting on a chair beside the desk.

"I can't see anything wrong with her at first glance, but there are a lot of souls inside her body. I'll need some more time to examine her properly. From what I gather, there is reason to believe something is wrong."

Kazari looked pale, but breathed out in relief now.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Mikoto said.

"It means I will need more time to examine her properly."

"You just said that!"

Suddenly the witch came right up to her, gazing intently at her face.

"Before that, I propose a deal. Treating her will be costly. I believe you will not be able to afford what I would charge for the service."

"You'd charge us!?"

"It _is _my livelihood."

So the cafe was just a cover, then.

Nunotaba grabbed Mikoto's wrist and examined it from all angles. "I would love to place you matriarchs on my chart. Do you know your type?"

"Eh? I haven't really thought about—" Mikoto cut off in shock as Nunotaba pressed a point on her wrist and her claws popped out. "What the heck!?"

Even Kuroko and Kazari looked surprised.

Nunotaba was entirely calm though. "Hm. Medium length claws, the power type. What about your fangs?" She reached up on both sides of Mikoto's jaw and pressed somewhere behind her ear; Mikoto couldn't even tell what she did before her fangs sprouted. Before she could recover from the shock, Nunotaba pulled her lip up like she was some sort of dog and gave her teeth a scrutinizing stare.

"I see. These are also the power type. However your build is more like the agility type and I've heard you prefer to seduce your victims. Your past most definitely contain stories of a berserker nature as well. Could it be matriarchs are a mix of all types?" She reached behind Mikoto's torso to touch her back and Mikoto stared at her exposed neck. She shook her head and forced her fangs to retreat, as well as her claws.

"Hm? You don't have wings?" Nunotaba sounded mildly interested as she massaged Mikoto's shoulder blades.

"W-What the heck are you doing?"

"Strange." She pulled back. "Perhaps you are too young?"

Mikoto was reddening quickly, disturbed by the antics of this woman and how easily she was being manipulated. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then how about horns?" Nunotaba reached up and pressed her temples in a series of touches that forced a wince out of her, and suddenly the familiar feeling of her horns emerging made her start.

"What the hell!? How can you even do that!?"

Nunotaba pulled back again, putting a hand to her chin and regarding her seriously. "Interesting. Your horns are not solid. Do all matriarchs have different horns?"

"I don't know, and are you done now?" Mikoto concentrated and her horns dissipated.

Nunotaba leaned into her face and Mikoto pulled back. "As payment for the treatment of your friend, would you let me examine you closer? I would love to map out a matriarch and add it to my defensive measures chart."

"W-What is that even?"

Nunotaba nodded at the poster on the wall behind her. "Pihs Looc is riddled with vampires. I am gathering information on each type and how to best defend against them."

"That is actually rather impressive." Kuroko observed the poster, and Kazari's eyes were round as pearls.

"Nunotaba-san, have you been attacked a lot?"

"Attacked twenty-five times, bitten twenty-one." The witch cocked her head. "Although, with the seductive type I do not count them in attacks. If I did, it would be thirty-one and thirty-two."

They all stared at her in disbelief.

"Are there really that many vampires in this city?" Kazari asked.

"There are about twenty thousand vampires in Pihs Looc alone," Nunotaba said. "Most of them are living in the vampire district, but there are quite a few living amongst the humans as well. With a population of two hundred thousand total, the vampires make up a good percentage of the city."

Mikoto had no idea there were so many. She had heard of Pihs Looc before, but something had always driven her elsewhere and she'd never passed by the city again before now. If she'd wound up here instead, her life might have been very different.

"Are they all turned by the same matriarch?" She asked, wondering how anyone could have that sort of stamina. But then again, the other matriarchs were several hundred years old in most cases. And they had artisans.

Nunotaba glanced at her. "I believe there is a fine mix of origin. The matriarchs do not always bond with those they turn, as I'm sure you know."

Mikoto was taken aback, but she was right. Whoever had turned her had left her to die, and hadn't bothered making her part of their pack.

"Only bonded vampires become pack members, and pack members cannot become matriarchs. All their power is devoted towards serving their matriarch. Even so, we tend to refer to all vampires turned by the same matriarch as pack members, and they are able to drink each other's blood even when unbonded." Nunotaba's fishy eyes stared Mikoto down. "I believe you all know this already. You did not come here for a lecture on vampiric nature, yes? I normally charge for those."

Better get this over with before they ended up owing this woman more than they could pay. Mikoto sighed. "Ah, well. As long as you can help Kazari I guess an examination or something is a fair price to pay."

Nunotaba's eyes glinted for about half a second and then her expression was neutral again. "I see. That is a favorable deal. I will start preparing a thorough examination of the girl. Please give me a few hours for that."

The sudden enthusiasm made Mikoto's stomach coil. She really hoped they were doing the right thing here.

XXX

They were given their own room, courtesy of Nunotaba's sizeable private quarters. Apparently, the café had once been an inn. There were only two beds in the room, so naturally Kuroko and Mikoto chose one while Uiharu got the other.

Mikoto was purring while Kuroko did some routine maintenance on her guns – just checking they were clean and well. The silver parts glinted in the sunlight which flittered in through the tiny window on the wall, and Mikoto's weight against her back was warm and soothing. They sat back to back and she could feel every shift of muscle in her lover's body. Kuroko had to shake her head to stay awake. Uiharu sat on the other bed in the room, scribbling in her notebook. She didn't look as nervous now, after Nunotaba had told them she'd help. What kind of help they could expect was still uncertain though.

Kuroko raised the gun and looked it over.

"We've been traveling for a while now." Mikoto's voice broke the silence.

"We'd have been home long ago if not for that cursed book," Kuroko said. Uiharu shifted, glancing over at them briefly.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No… I did not mean it that way," Kuroko sighed. That had come out wrong. Though, to be honest, it was exactly what she felt. "At the very least we're here now. Once you're fixed up, we'll head back."

"It's a shame though." The bed groaned and shifted as Mikoto moved. Then her arms slid around Kuroko's waist and wrapped her up. Mikoto's voice teased her ear as she continued speaking. "We've come all this way to the big city."

"We're not here for sightseeing, love."

"Hmmm." She rubbed her face into Kuroko's neck in a distractive maneuver. Kuroko remained stoic.

"No."

"Aw come on. You know you want to see it too."

"I want to do what we came here for and be on our way!"

"This place has so many things to explore. We even passed a butcher with sausages hanging in the windows. Don't you want to try them?"

There was an involuntary jerk in Kuroko's body, but she suppressed it heroically.

"We will get food delivered to this place. It's too dangerous to walk about."

"I need to pick up some more bullets too. I saw a gun store on the way over here."

There was a hint of exasperation in Mikoto's voice now. Kuroko knew the signals well enough. Sooner or later, the vamp would lose her patience and act like a spoiled child to get her way. There was already a prickly sensation at her back.

She did the only thing she knew to; turned around and pushed Mikoto onto the bed. The covers pooled around her, and Kuroko locked her wrists in place with her own hands. A wicked grin spread across Mikoto's face and made Kuroko's heart jump.

"Oh, a distraction? I like it~ In fact, I might even be a little hungry~" Red specks bloomed in her eyes and those beastly fangs made Kuroko swallow in anticipation.

Then, Uiharu stood beside them. Her expression was blank and she had her notebook, which she slapped on top of Mikoto's face.

"Wha!?"

Slap, slap, slap.

"Stop it!"

Mikoto pushed Kuroko away and sat up, grabbing Uiharu's wrist before she could slap her again. "What's with you, Kazari?"

There was something off alright. Kuroko frowned at the blank look on their friend's face.

"It's like a trance."

"Kazari!" Mikoto patted her cheek, and slowly, Uiharu blinked. Her eyes regained focus and then widened.

"W-What is…"

"Looks like it's getting worse," Kuroko stated. Uiharu had been acting out of it for days already.

There was a creak at the door. Kuroko looked over and realized it was partway open. A huge eye peered at them from the crack.

"…Nunotaba-san?"

"….." The witch silently pushed the door open wide. "…I see. No further development at this point."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikoto growled, and grew strangely tense upon receiving Nunotaba's intense gaze. Given the way the witch had manipulated her body like a toy, it was probably a natural reaction.

"Are you done preparing?" Kuroko asked, in an attempt to free her lover of those fisheyes.

Sadly, Nunotaba kept staring at Mikoto. "About 60%. I am missing one key ingredient for the completion. I was hoping one of you would be willing to go out and get it, while I complete the rest of the preparations."

"I'll go!" Mikoto volunteered before Kuroko could speak up.

"Mikoto!"

Her lover gave her the most pleading look she'd ever seen, and Kuroko faltered. Fact was, using her teleport would be risky in a city where someone might recognize it, and leaving Mikoto alone with fisheyes did not sound like a good idea.

_Please. _Mikoto mouthed the word, and Kuroko's determination crumbled.

"…Alright. Mikoto will go. I'll stay here with Uiharu-san."

"Yes!" The matriarch jumped to her feet. "Just tell me what to get, and I'll be done in no time, Nunotaba-san!"

"I see. Then this list would suffice."

"List?" Mikoto accepted the note Nunotaba handed her. As she unwrapped it, it unfolded in a cascading fall towards the floor. "Wha—this isn't just one thing!"

"I also need a few other things. If I am to accommodate such a large group of people, my current provisions will not suffice."

"You're sending me grocery shopping!?"

"Indeed."

At first, Mikoto looked stunned. And Kuroko shared her reaction, because having spent the last fifty years as a vampire hadn't exactly groomed Mikoto into a house maid. But then, the vamp's eyes lit up.

"Alright, I'm on it!"

Somehow, her enthusiasm was even more worrisome.

"Mikoto, do you even know what all those things are?"

"Don't worry, Kuroko, I'll handle this. It's not the first time I've bought food for people."

For a second Kuroko wanted to ask her to clarify, but she figured that could wait. For now, getting the things needed for Uiharu's treatment was of bigger importance.

"All right, then please make sure you come back quickly. Actually, I better go with—"

"Oh no." Mikoto waved her off and jumped down from the bed, grabbing the hat. "You stay here with Kazari. I don't trust anyone to look after her but you. If something happens, I'll come back. Oh yeah. Lend me some money for bullets, will you?"

Kuroko's stomach swirled with worry. She did not think this was a good idea. Then again, since Mikoto went missing that day, nothing had gone as it should have. She handed Mikoto some money and the matriarch went on her way, humming a tune as she descended the staircase outside.

"By the way." The witch stared at Kuroko now. "Are those ears real?"

"Mmgg—!?" Before she could protest Nunotaba had grabbed her head and plucked at one of the furry ears. "Amazing. It appears to be growing right out of your head. You also lack human ears. Is that why you wear your hair down?"

"O-Of course!" With this many people around, she didn't take any chances.

"I did receive the message that there was a werewolf amongst you, but I didn't believe it. You even have the sharp teeth of a pup." She put a finger into her mouth and Kuroko pulled away, terrified.

"What are you doing, sticking your fingers everywhere!"

Nunotaba's fingers twitched and she looked unfazed. "Most likely able to pierce skin easily. Have you bitten the Railgun yet?"

"T-That's none of your business!"

"Oh, it is." Nunotaba came closer again and this time she grabbed her tail. Kuroko shuddered as her fingers stroked over the sensitive appendage. "I collect information and sell it to those interested. Kiyama being but one of my patrons."

"S-Seriously!?" Uiharu squealed. "I thought you were colleagues!"

"Well, with her it is more like an agreement of trade. I buy information from her as well, seeing as how it is very useful for analyzing the best defensive measures against the vampire race. I am working on a book, 'How to Tame Your Vampire', for all those interested in handling them on a daily basis."

She grabbed Kuroko's shoulder and pulled her close, making Kuroko's face flare into a bright pink. "Would you be willing to partner with me? You seem to have a lot of experience with handling the Railgun."

"U-Um, I don't really think of it that way…" Kuroko was extremely conscious of how close their bodies were in that instant. Nunotaba was taller than her and her frame was slim beneath the white coat. In many ways, it was like being handled by a much younger and attractive Kiyama-sensei. _Though her eyes! Fish-eyes! _Kuroko's brain was making no sense.

"Interesting. Only this much is enough to arouse you."

"I'm not aroused!" She shrieked and teleported away from the witch, miscalculating in her haste and appearing just a few centimeters above the floor. When her feet attempted to find footing, it resulted in her toppling over and crash into the bed.

Nunotaba sighed deeply. "I'm all warmed up now. Preparation at 80%."

"Are you serious!?" Kuroko raged, picking herself up grudgingly.

"It was a joke. It is very funny."

"I don't hear us laughing!"

A strange, wheezing sound filled the room. It took a second before Kuroko realized it came from Uiharu. The girl merely stood there with blank eyes and shook while the sound escaped her throat. Alarming at first, especially when Kuroko realized what it was.

Uiharu was laughing.

* * *

**Note: **Thanks to everyone who keeps following and reviewing! This story is not as much a fanfic to me as it is a practice in world-building and handling a much larger plot than normal. Of course, none of it would have been the same without the Railgun girls to keep things running and it's all in good fun. The story would definitely be updated far slower without you guys reminding me though!

Thanks to Skarlashka for being such a reliable beta. Make sure you check out her stories because they are amazing!


	16. Suddenly, A Cameo

**Note: **I heard rumors that all the names from other series can get confusing. While doubting it'll help, I thought I'd just enlighten you on why they're there. Whenever I find myself in need of a name for some reason, I ended up with two choices: Coming up with something from scratch, or use one I know about. Sometimes, I do the former, and sometimes the latter. Every now and then, the original character even looks and acts like its name cousin, because why not. Other times, they don't seem the same at all. No matter who might show up however, there's no doubt who our mains are.

**XXX**

**Part 15 – Suddenly, A Cameo**

**XXX**

Pihs Looc was much bigger and livelier than Toaru village or Sotokim. Mikoto had almost forgotten what it was like being in a bigger city. The sounds of human voices, carts clattering to and fro, the multitude of scents mixing together in a sea of information – it was fascinating. It wasn't like Toaru village, where everyone greeted her. Amongst the thousands of residents in Pihs Looc only a handful should be able to recognize her face off-hand. Plus, she was wearing Kuroko's hat, so the chances of that happening were hopefully reduced even further.

As she strolled through the streets gazing at the tall apartment buildings and tiny establishments tucked in-between, she wondered if Ruiko had found her Anti-Skill companions yet. If anything should happen to her Mikoto would uphold her promise to come get her. Hopefully the girl knew what she was doing.

For now, Mikoto was going to enjoy her chance at moving about freely. Her first stop was the gun store she'd seen earlier. While the cashier helped another customer find the right size knife, Mikoto browsed the bullet cabinet trying to decide which caliber to get.

Bigger ones meant longer reach, but also more devastating to the surroundings. Maybe she ought to have two different sizes. The smallest were naturally the cheapest, but actually having options was an intriguing idea. Kuroko's coin purse hung at her belt, promising plenty. Mikoto picked up the smallest bullet, easily half the size of her current ones, and wished she could try it out. It would make a smaller, short-ranged railgun, while the biggest would probably travel several hundred meters. Having grown used to the current ones though, it might be best to stick to something similar. Also, spending all of Kuroko's money on ammunition would probably not run by the paladin easily.

Sighing, she dropped her shoulders. "I can't make up my mind."

"Excuse me, young lady, can I help you?" The old cashier was suddenly behind her, and Mikoto tensed. There was something off about his smell, and not because he mightn't have bathed in a while. Her lips pulled up into an uneasy smile.

"Vamp, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" He chuckled. "I could say the same for you though. Something about the smell, yes?"

Mikoto realized just how tense she was, as if preparing for a clash. It had been a long time since she regularly met with vampires and those years were mostly gone in a diffuse fog inside her head. Being this close to him though, and knowing he was the same as her, brought back memories. An image flickered at the edge of her mind – a rooftop, the sky glowing orange in the horizon as the sun set. Scents, that of a vampire standing out amongst the others. Track, hunt, kill. Again and again and again. She swallowed a lump in her throat and drew a deep breath, stuffing the memory into the back of her mind.

With their fellow nature already confirmed, there was no use pretending that the gun at her side was hers, not with the silver betraying its origin. There were no silver weapons in this store, and frankly that wasn't surprising. Judgment guarded their treasures well. She did tell him, however, that she was looking for ammunition for something similar. He tossed the gun a few meaningful glances, but said nothing. In the end, she settled on a pouch of 9mm and a pouch of the biggest caliber she could find, just for the heck of it.

"Are you new in town?" The old man asked as she paid. "If so, I recommend you pay a visit to The Blind Vamp in the vampire district. It's the best pub in town and they serve a brilliant Bloody Virgin."

Mikoto stared at her purchase for a second and then looked up at him. "How come you can have such a normal job?"

He grinned, showing off a row of askew teeth. "Surprising, eh? Most outsiders think so. But you see, in Pihs Looc even vamps are expected to work for a living. So when my application got approved, I saw no reason to quit my job! So here I am, still kicking!"

"Pihs Looc really is shared between the races, huh?"

He nodded. "Whatever your past, everyone is welcome here. No more hiding in attics, hunting while watching your back, and changing locations every few years to avoid detection."

That gave her a nostalgic feeling. Mikoto had lived like that too. Only twice had she settled down anywhere long enough to call it home.

"Some of you strays – ah, pardon me, that was a rude assumption to make."

"Ah, no – I guess it's more or less true."

"I see. Many of you seem to finally calm down enough to even pick up a hobby or two, besides honest work, that is. Based on your selection here, I assume your interest lies in weaponry?"

It was hard to answer that without giving herself away, so Mikoto smiled. "A little."

"Hmmm." The old man regarded her thoughtfully. "Then, you seem like the perfect candidate for this excellent craftsmanship." He turned around and pulled down a box from the shelf behind the counter. It looked old and had intricate patterns on the lid.

"What is that?" Mikoto asked.

He opened the lid and revealed a knife with a long, slim blade that seemed to shimmer in the light. Everything from the slight bend at the tip of the blade to the engraved hilt was impressive. The sheath above it looked dull in comparison.

"This... is a railknife."

"A... what?"

"It is smithed by the one and only railroad smithy in this part of Phis Looc. This is his latest work. A work of art."

"And… why are you showing it to me?"

He stared at it for a long time, and then his lips quivered.

"The price tag is two million yen."

"Two million!?"

"Nobody wants a knife for two million yen! Yet the creator keeps asking and asking if I've sold it yet. There is no way I can ever sell it, so please take it from me!"

Mikoto didn't know whether to feel sorry for the man or to back slowly out of there. In either case, she had no use for a knife, rail or not. She scratched her head.

"So... does it do anything special?"

He looked even more dejected at that. "It does not."

"...so it's just a fancy knife."

"That's what it is! It can't hurt vampires and it can't summon beasts from the netherworld! It has no magical features like surekill or homing target!" He looked like the world was ending. "Nobody wants to buy this from me!"

"Maybe you should improve your sales pitch!?"

"Just try to hold it, please! I'm sure you'll love it." He picked the knife up and held it out to her. Seeing no choice apart from being entirely rude, she took the handle and examined it closer. It seemed to hum in her hand.

"It feels odd."

"Really!?" He looked ecstatic. "That must mean it's perfect for you!"

"No… that's…" there was odd feeling. As if her power flowed from her hand and pooled into the knife. The hilt gleamed oddly. She swung it and the slice blasted a hole in the wooden counter the length of an arm.

The old man yelped. "What the heck are you doing!?"

She reddened profusely. "You said it does nothing! This thing is dangerous!"

"I NEVER TESTED IT!"

"WELL THEN WHOSE FAULT IS THIS!?"

"Don't point it at me! Fine, just take it! Don't hurt me, please! Get out of here, leave me alone, take the knife with you if that's all you want!"

"You were the one trying to make me take it!"

"Just leave, please! You _and _the knife!" He was cowering against the wall with his arms over his head, as if expecting her to stab him.

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving." Mikoto sheathed the knife and stuffed it in her belt. Such a thing shouldn't be carelessly handed out to random strangers, really. "Sheesh, I never knew vamps could be this cowardly…" She grabbed the door handle when it struck her. Pihs Looc was a city shared between vamps and humans, with a steady supply of turok meat. That meant, some of the vamps here might not ever have had to fight for their food. Maybe they'd never fought at all.

_...Insane. _She left the store with new bullets, a railknife and a head filled with thoughts.

XXX

"Next up is…" Mikoto sighed and scratched her head after putting a safe distance between herself and the crazy old man in the gun store. The strange knife rested by her side together with the gun, not that she thought it'd ever be useful for anything. Maybe Kuroko would take it as an apology for spending so much money on bullets. _I didn't know it was that expensive, really…_

In Toaru village, the local smith made her bullets in exchange for help around the smithy. Not that she'd used a whole lot these past ten years, and as a result she hadn't been carrying many once Gilmore caught her, either.

She stared at the list of grocery items Nunotaba had handed her, and slowly but surely, her expression fell.

"…what the hell is this even? Trout-cheese sticks? Boiled slownecks? Garlic croquettes (the red kind)?" Of course, there were things she recognized. Tea, ground coffee, bread and noodles were all familiar items.

So feeling pretty confident that she knew how to find those, Mikoto asked for directions to the nearest grocery store and promptly ended up in the largest market square she had ever seen. It spanned two blocks. In fact, the market might be as big as the Judgment fortress elsewhere in Pihs Looc. Farmers, butchers, fishermen and hunters all occupied a part of it, and the numerous trade wagons and booths and crates were like a labyrinth. Mikoto couldn't maneuver from one to the other without bumping into at least three people, because the place was so packed. And it reeked. Her eyes stung after the first minute and the further into the market she ventured, the worse it became.

_Why did I say yes to this!? _While wiping her runny eyes on her sleeve, Mikoto attempted to make out the nearest booth through her blurry sight. That did look like noodles. She approached the booth and stood staring at the numerous different boxes. Thin, thick, white, yellow.

"Can I help you, miss?" The booth owner, a middle-aged lady with dirt under her nails, grinned at her.

"Um…" Mikoto's head swam, but she pointed somewhere at random.

"Egg noodles? How much?"

"Enough for four – no, three…" Mikoto trailed off upon realizing she wasn't even sure how many humans her company consisted of any longer.

The lady didn't seem to have time for hesitation. She cast one look at Mikoto, grabbed a couple packets filled with noodles, showed it in a paper bag, and handed it to her.

"Here. That'll be 200."

"Thanks—wait, err… there's a slight money problem." She'd spent Kuroko's money on the ammunition, and Nunotaba hadn't given her any. How was this supposed to work out!?

"Are you mad!?" The words exploded out of the woman's mouth with a spray of saliva. "Do you _know _how many times I have to deal with this in a single day? I'm not some fucking charity!" The woman looked like she might crawl over the booth and rip her apart. Even with 50+ years to her life, the profanities that streamed from the lady's mouth were some Mikoto had never heard. She waved her hands in apology.

"S-Sorry, I'm shopping for someone else and she didn't give me any money. Um, do you accept trade items? I've go a very valuable railknife—" Judging from her eyes, the woman was more likely to murder her with it than accept it as payment. "—actually, I'll go back and get some money, don't worry. Damn Nunotaba!" She hissed the last part under her breath, just short of grinding her teeth in annoyance. But the second she said that, the woman's face grew ashen.

"Nu-Nuno…? Well then just take it! And don't show yourself here again!" She tossed the bag at Mikoto and didn't even wait for her to catch it before turning away. Mikoto stood there like a question mark before deciding it was not worth the hassle to try and figure this out. _If everyone reacts like that, I guess it's fine?_

And they did. Wherever she went, they'd ask for a price, but the moment Mikoto mentioned it was for Nunotaba their terrified reaction left her to move on with her purchase. While that was all fine, each one of these visits took her closer to the main source of her distress. Tears were cascading freely down her cheeks now.

_Alright, I suppose I can't avoid it any longer… _Mikoto looked at her shopping list with a conflicted feeling. She'd gotten noodles. She had meat, coffee, some weird cheesy fish-smelling snacks, and even somehow managed to get the seafood Nunotaba had requested (she'd have nightmares about that place and all those staring fish-eyes).

"Since when did witches become cannibals though…"

Mikoto tried to ignore the source of her runny eyes by muttering to herself. She'd somehow grown accustomed to the smell while wandering around, but now that she was nearing the vegetable part of the market, it was assaulting her in several new ways. She'd stopped when her mind threatened to give in under the stress, and now stood a distance away from her target.

"Garlic croquettes, would that even _be_ a vegetable…?" Maybe it was some sort of joke from Nunotaba. She had to know that those things smelled like death and betrayal to anyone with a proper nose. Who the hell invented that abomination of a vegetable anyway? Mikoto growled under her breath. "I'd rather drink ten gallons of sour blood."

"I told you, I'll pay rent as soon as I can! But sales haven't been good and the earth—"

"Why are your super farming problems of any concern to me? You're gonna hand us every single yen you've earned today and yesterday too. Then we'll keep coming back here until everything's paid in full."

There seemed to be a commotion a couple of booths down. Three people menacingly surrounded a farmer in a tattered jacket. He had set up his vegetables for sale, despite their sorry-looking state. They were as thin and shriveled as their owner, spilling messily over the ground as the strangers kicked the crates over. Out of the three, the girl in the hoodie seemed most unusual. She couldn't be older than fourteen – physically at least, because every tingle in the air told Mikoto they were all vamps. The girl's companions were big guys, but she stood there calmly with her hands in her pockets, facing the trembling farmer.

"Please, I have seven kids…"

"Are you offering them up as substitutions? I'm not sure Mugino-sama cares about that, but I can always ask."

"No! No, I meant – please, show some mercy, Kinuhata-sama!"

He dropped on his knees, and the girl sighed deeply.

"I should just super knock your head in for giving me all this trouble."

Mikoto shifted direction almost without noticing. No one else seemed eager to interfere, giving the three vamps a wide circle of space. By the looks of it, these guys were some sort of high-shots, using their status to harass some poor guy whose health looked about equal to a drying shrimp. The female vamp stepped forward while rubbing her knuckles, so merely watching was no longer an option.

"Hey!"

Mikoto had not reached them before someone else yelled out. She stopped, because through the throng of humans who pretended ignorance, there was one who decided to step in.

"He's already scared shitless. Do you really need to terrorize him even more?"

The guy had spiky black hair and leather armor. He had no visible weapons to speak of however, and didn't look like a Judgment member either. Was he really going to challenge three vamps?

"Why are you super butting into our conversation?" The girl vamp asked. "This is none of your concern."

"It is my concern if you plan on using force on an innocent citizen!"

"Super not innocent. He's been selling goods here for the past two moons without paying rent. There are other farmers who wish to use this space for selling and who would pay rent as is required."

The spiky-haired guy stood in front of the three vamps with a fearless expression. Even so, Mikoto picked up the faint thudding of his heart simply because it was so frantic. _He's just pretending, huh. _Mikoto stood at a fair distance, observing curiously. Even if she did not approve of using force on a human, the girl did have a point.

"Even if that's true, shouldn't you get the authorities to remove him? Don't just threaten to smash his face in!" Spiky-hair said.

The girl vamp cocked her head. "Who are you anyway? Don't look like Judgment to me."

"I'm just a concerned citizen!"

"Then super get out of the way. We _are _the authorities here. The square is within Mugino-sama's property. She has every right to demand rent."

_Eh, doesn't look like anything'll happen. Mugino, though… looks like that matriarch's set herself up nicely here. _Mikoto turned to walk away, but before she could, the guy called out.

"If you insist on ganging up on that poor man with seven kids to feed, I will just have to defend his rights by myself!"

That made her stop in her tracks. The spiky-haired guy had stepped forward, facing both of the male vamps while the female stayed back. _Is he insane? _Mikoto knew she should leave before trouble arose, but her curiosity had been awakened now.

"What, you wanna interfere with Kinuhata-sama's business, punk?" One vamp ground his fist into his hand threateningly. "It won't be the first time we take care of sorry excuses like yourself!"

For some reason, the human didn't back off at all. He merely raised his own fists as if accepting their challenge. The vamp snorted.

"Are you kidding me? You're mine, fucking twat!" He dashed forward and lunged as if to grab the guy in a deadly hug. However, spiky-hair dodged aside and stood at his side. That wasn't all that impressive, given the vamp's obvious lack of speed. However, what happened next did make her eyes widen.

The human grabbed the vamp's arm, and in one fell swoop knocked his leg out from beneath him and pushed him to the ground on his back. The vamp blinked, bewildered.

"What the fuck? My strength—"

"Is useless!" The spiky-haired guy punched his face. With an audible _crack_, the vamp cried out and slapped his hands over his face. Even so, the smell was obvious. His nose was gushing blood.

Mikoto's stomach coiled. _Who _is _this guy!? He just overpowered a vamp like it was nothing!_

Even the citizens around them were unable to ignore the commotion now. A lot of them had stopped to witness the spectacle.

"Kurusu!" The second hoodlum accompanying Kinuhata was lankier than his friend, and brandished lethal claws. "I'll fucking rip you apart for that!" He lunged, and the human boy slapped his hand away. It really was that simple. One second the vamp was swinging his clawed hand at the guy's face, the next that same guy simply brushed the attack aside.

The vamp was adequately shocked. "What the fuck!?"

_Wham! _The spiky-haired guy's fist connected with the underside of the vamp's jaw. A sickening crunch resounded. The vamp collapsed, groaning pathetically. "Sh-Shit!" He tried to get up, but was stopped by a foot on his back.

"Stop making a fool of yourself." Kinuhata forced him back down. Then she sighed deeply. "This is super embarrassing. What are you, some freak monster?"

"Heh." The guy grinned at her, fist raised. "Still just a concerned citizen."

"With a punch stronger than a vamp? And you're not in Judgment? ...wait." The vamp cocked her head. "I remember hearing rumors about some super right hand that could cancel vampire powers. Are you that guy?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a retired soldier, nothing more." He waved a hand, but the incomplete truth smelled from miles away. Apparently, Kinuhata felt the same thing.

"You're one of those super disciplined dragon knights from Granite, aren't you?"

_A dragon knight? _Mikoto had only ever heard about those in the most obscure bars and pubs she'd infiltrated while in Granite. Apparently, they were a form of monster hunters much like Judgment, but free of governmental bonds and responsibilities. Or so the rumors said.

"Um, technically, I'm no longer one of those guys." Spiky-hair said while rubbing his neck.

"This is super interesting. It's been a while since I could go all out on someone. Judgment is super not fun to play with and Mugino won't let me play around like before." The female vamp pulled her hands out of her pockets as if they were weapons.

"Errrr…. I don't think that's a good idea, actually." The guy raised his hands defensively. "You see, my only redeeming point is getting real close and personal, and I'm not sure the risk is worth it this time! Gaaaaah, misfortune!" He stumbled away as Kinuhata jumped. He'd barely left the spot before she connected with the ground and it gave in beneath her. People shrieked and pushed to get away from the crater.

The spiky-haired guy landed on his hands and knees in front of Mikoto.

"Aaaah, this isn't what I wanted…" he complained. "If this continues there'll be a full-blown battle…"

"You kind of asked for it." Mikoto said. He looked up at her, and after a few seconds his eyes widened.

"You're biri-biri!"

"What?" Hearing that kind of Granite word was as surprising as the nickname.

"The vamp at Kiyama's place! Ah, this is kind of awkward, but could help me stop this before it blows out of proportion?"

"….."

"Hey." The girl vamp spoke up. She was looking right at Mikoto from the crater she'd made. For a long moment their eyes met, sizing each other up. _She was definitely turned younger than me… but how old is she really? _The farmer had called her Kinuhata-sama. That sort of respect demanded at least some level of reputation. The way she kept talking about Mugino-sama made it sound like she had direct access to the matriarch too. Given the rumored size of that matriarch's pack, something like that might be impressive. Perhaps she was an artisan.

Mikoto's hands clenched around the grocery bags.

"What?"

"…..keep moving."

"Right… I was going to." Mikoto turned away, but didn't move yet. "Although… I do think you should keep your bullying to a minimum. When you go all out like that, someone in the general public may get hurt. If that happens, there's no telling what sort of nosy people will butt in and make it hard on you."

"…" The girl didn't answer. But she barked a command at her underlings, and then stopped to say something to the farmer. "You're super lucky some idiot heroes decided to help you out today, but if you show up again tomorrow without the rent money, your face is going to be super punched in for real."

Then, the vamps left the scene. They left a wave of muttering in their wake. The spiky-haired guy grabbed Mikoto's hands in his with a tearful face.

"Thank you!"

"I didn't really do anything… huh." _It feels like all my strength is sapped just from his touch. _Something strange was definitely up with this guy. "Who are you?"

"Just measly old Kamijou-san." He said it like it was a burden. "I thought I'd left this kind of life behind for a quiet rural farming life… aaah, I should have seen this coming… such misfortune."

"Touma! Tooooouma!" Suddenly, a girl in a white robe rocketed forth and latched onto the guy's arm.

"Index! I thought I told you to stay at the hotel room!"

"I'm all out of snacks!"

"Ack! Don't say you expect me to use more of my measly savings on trout eyes or—gah, don't bite me in full public! Such misfortune!"

Mikoto watched him flail around while the girl hung onto his arm, and sighed. With that over and done with, she should get back to her original purpose. Then again… _The stench is no better than before! _She couldn't bear the thought of approaching any of those vegetable booths.

"Touma! You made a girl cry again!"

"What? Who!?"

"The girl with the hat and far too many grocery bags. What did you do to her, Touma?"

"I didn't do anything! She's a vamp, I don't think those _can _cry!"

"If you're a gentleman, you'll ask her if there's anything you can do to help her! And make sure it doesn't involve kissing or touching or something like that!"

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched. However, as it were, there was one thing that guy could probably help her with.

"Actually, I need some garlic croquettes."

XXX

_Uwaaah, I'm not sure he really helped at all. _Her eyes were running non-stop, causing several pedestrians to stop and ask if everything was okay. Most stayed away however, intimidated by the sheer amount of grocery bags. Or maybe the smell. Because it was _hideous_. The garlic croquettes were packed in several layers of cloth and stuffed inside three paper bags on top of each other, and yet the smell was everywhere, causing aromatic genocide in her nostrils and poisoning the back of her throat.

_I'll take anything… Kuroko's sausages even, just anything but this!_

She had to take a rest outside a clothes store. As she rested her back against the windows with all the grocery bags cluttering the sidewalk before her, her eyes wandered across the street and onto the stores lining that side.

"...!" It was then that she saw it. In the window opposite her, a plush toy of the figure just like the one around her neck. The sight made her stomach give a weird flip-flop. Before she knew it, she'd brought all her bags over and stopped in front of that window with a tightening feeling in her chest.

The plush toy looked old, and not like the other figures in the window display. It was a relic from some past fad, shared by the necklace she carried around. She wanted to ask, but something in her refused to let her legs move to enter the store. What did it matter? If it was bought here or not, that only meant she'd visited once… her mother, that is. She'd bought it long before that fateful day. It didn't mean anything. Haruue's words seemed to haunt her. _She'd come back with this._

It was a silly feeling, but knowing that she might have discovered the store where the necklace originated from made her feel a weird sort of connection to the place. As if that familiar face would come walking out of the door any moment, carrying some new gift. What would they say if they met now? Would they even recognize each other?

"..." Mikoto pursed her lips tightly together. Then she shook her head. "Stupid, worrying about something like that."

She turned around and promptly collided with a small girl.

"Ah!" The girl fell over and Mikoto barely avoided crushing her under her own weight, dropping a few bags to catch herself on the ground.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

The girl stared at her while her eyes slowly teared up. Then she began bawling.

"Eh!? Did I hurt you? A-Are you okay?" Mikoto panicked, but seeing no obvious wounds on the girl she had no idea what to do.

"You stink, it hurts! Go away!" The girl wailed, and through her panic Mikoto registered several nasty glares coming her way from other citizens.

"Is she bullying the little kid?"

"Should we get Judgment over here? She looks really shady."

"Eh!?" Mikoto jerked and sat up. The little girl kept crying until an older woman came running and picked her up.

"Sasha! Oh poor you, I'm so sorry I let you out of my sight. Have you no shame!?" The woman bit down at Mikoto. "Assaulting a small kid with something like that, knowing she might be one of the turned?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am… ah, by _turned_, you don't mean…"

The woman stroked the girl's head and she buried her face in her mom's neck. "Sasha was turned one moon ago. It's her first time venturing outside after that and I'd expect her to be able to do so without being ambushed!"

"That little girl is a vampire!? She can't be more than five!"

"Enough of your prejudice! Not that it's any of your concern, but she was born a cripple and would never have gotten better if not for the turning program! You, on the other hand, ought to have some sort of help yourself. Consider yourself reported for child abuse!"

She turned on her heel and marched off with the child hugged to her body. Mikoto stared after them until they vanished in the throng of people. Then, her face twisted in a grimace.

XXX

Kuroko could barely restrain her anger.

"You got _distracted_, huh?"

"I… didn't think clearly, I'm sorry."

Mikoto sat on the floor in front of her and refused to look up. That might be for the best, because Kuroko had the growing urge to stab her and it wouldn't take much effort for one of those brown eyes to be the victim.

"Let me get this straight. I gave you a pouch of money. _All _of our money. Not only do you buy a ridiculous amount of bullets, but you get a stupid knife—"

"Technically didn't buy that one."

"—and upon returning from the market square, you visit four different stores, buy six bags of ridiculous childish underwear, and two stuffed frog toys. WHERE IS MY MONEY!?"

"They're not _that _childish!"

"You don't even _use_ underwear!"

"Sh-Shirai-san, I'm sure Misaka-san didn't mean to—"

"No, I won't let you defend her, Uiharu!"

Their bicker was only interrupted when Nunotaba opened the door. It got stuck halfway due to the amount of bags cluttered in the tiny room. She only looked at them without a comment.

"Preparations are complete. Please follow me."

Uiharu gulped.

The room with the purple hue had been rearranged, and in the middle now stood a bed, with tons of flickering candles spread out around it in an intricate pattern. They had all kinds of colors and gave Kuroko an eerie feeling.

"This is dark magic." She wondered why the local Judgment branch was at all affiliated with the witch, but most likely it had to do with her research on vampires, just like with Kiyama. Sometimes, knowledge had a price.

"It is soul magic." Nunotaba corrected. "Please undress and lie down here." She directed her request at Uiharu, and the cleric clutched around Mikoto's hand. Mikoto gave her a slight nudge.

"It's all for the best, Kazari. We're right here."

"...yes." Uiharu seemed to decide, a determined expression settling on her face. She stepped forward, stopping beside the bed.

"Do-do you think there really is something wrong, Nunotaba-san?"

"We will find out," Nunotaba said, and Uiharu swallowed. Then she reluctantly started pulling off her clothes and climbed onto the bed. Mikoto and Kuroko inched as close as they could without disrupting any of the candles. It felt overly helpless, having to stand back while their friend got subjected to whatever it was the witch had planned.

Nunotaba picked up Uiharu's clothes and put them on the table beside the bed. Then she picked up a bowl from the same table, and fished up a curly noodle from inside ("That's what it was for?" Mikoto muttered under her breath).

"Close your eyes and breathe slowly." Nunotaba leaned over Uiharu, who looked nervous for a second before doing as she was told. Nunotaba put one noodle in a circle on her forehead, and then put several more on her face – above the nose, on her chin, one along the length of her throat. All the while muttering strange words.

"Why noodles?" Mikoto asked no one in particular. Her voice was a low whisper.

"Most likely, they are simply placeholders. Rocks or thread would probably have the same effect." Kuroko reasoned. "Perhaps it is easier to clean up afterwards?"

"You think she'll _eat _them?"

"She's a witch, after all."

They watched as the witch put noodles on Uiharu's shoulders and torso, the flames on the candles fluttering in rhythm to her movements. Slowly, the room filled with an eerie aura. Kuroko shuddered and had to tell herself that this was for the better.

Nunotaba put her hand with a handful of noodles on Uiharu's chest, and closed her eyes. For a long time she just stood there, until Kuroko wondered if both she and Uiharu had fallen asleep.

Then Nunotaba spoke. "There are too many souls in one place. It is chaotic, and your own soul is confused. This is why you suffer."

Uiharu merely gave a weak moan in reply.

Kuroko's heart beat in an agitated manner. "How do we fix it?"

"I will pull out the excess souls. They will climb these threads as guidance. Watch closely, you will be able to see them due to the candles." Nunotaba held both her hands above Uiharu's chest while the noodles dangled down to touch her skin. The witch started chanting and moved the noodles up and down as if they were fishing rods. A slow stream of purple smoke began to rise out of Uiharu's chest. It danced along the noodle threads in a lazy twirl as if somehow guided upwards. Once they reached Nunotaba's fingers, they continued up into the air and settled in a lazy twirl above their heads. Those were souls? Kuroko was completely baffled; she had never seen anything like it. More and more smoke emerged until there was a cloud of it hovering above the two of them. Nunotaba made the motion to pull out more and suddenly Uiharu let out a shuddering breath and her face turned entirely pale.

Mikoto tensed up beside Kuroko. "Her heart…"

A grip of terror seized Kuroko, and Nunotaba blinked.

"Oppssss."

"What do you mean oppsss!? You just killed her!"

"Don't worry. She is only mostly dead." The witch reached into the cloud of purple smoke above her and started fumbling around. Mikoto tensed more and more and Kuroko could literally hear the static crackling around her. She grabbed Mikoto's wrist as if to tell her to stay calm for a while yet. Though maybe it was more a message to herself. Killing Nunotaba would definitely not make matters better, at the very least.

"Is it this one?" Nunotaba pulled out a handful of smoke and then attempted to push it into Uiharu's chest. It didn't seem to work that well. "I see. There are so many souls it is hard to tell." She tossed the first one aside and found a new one, attempting the same thing. "No. No. Not this one." She went through several like that and then she suddenly said; "Ah. This one."

Kuroko had no idea how she could tell one handful of smoke apart from the next, but it seemed like she had found one that clung a little better to Uiharu. However it didn't go back in. Nunotaba pushed and rubbed it against her chest with no result.

"Interesting. It seems like her body has rejected her soul."

"Don't say that so casually! Can't you fix it!?" Kuroko clenched around Mikoto's wrist.

Nunotaba didn't answer. She merely watched the smoky soul lying on Uiharu's chest along with the noodles. Then she nodded. Picking up the smoking soul by the end, she wound a single noodle around it like some sort of balloon.

There was a shelf with dolls in one end of the room. Nunotaba walked over to the shelf and picked out the creepiest one of them all; dark and grey with hair in tatters, it was missing an eye and smiled in an eerie manner with its empty expression staring upwards.

"This will do." The witch wound the other end of the noodle around the doll's wrist so that the floating soul hung above it. Then she started chanting again. The words had no meaning for the two onlookers, but apparently their demonic translation had some effect, because the purple smoke-like soul was suddenly sucked into the dolls empty eye socket with a small _plop_. While they stared in horror, the witch took the doll back to the bed and placed it right beside Uiharu's head, leaning it so that it stared at Kuroko and Mikoto. Then she released the noodle from the doll's wrist and put it across Uiharu's still lips.

"There we go. Now we just need to let them bond."

Mikoto shifted. "A Gekota would have looked better."

Kuroko had no words left for a rebuttal, or anything for that matter. The floating cloud of souls above Uiharu was still very much at large, and Nunotaba looked at it for a second.

"I see." Then she turned and came closer to them, stopping to hold a dangling noodle in front of Mikoto's face.

"I'm not eating that."

"No need. _Please go back to where you came from_."

At once the cloud surged and sped right at them, diving headlong into Mikoto's chest. The matriarch looked shocked beyond all reason and Kuroko backed off in horror.

"What the – what the heck are you doing!?"

Nunotaba pulled her hand back and looked at Kuroko, while Mikoto slowly sagged to the ground while her eyes rolled up.

"Most of these originated from Misaka-san."

"_Most of them?_"

"Don't worry. We all carry the souls of our victims (and their victims in turn) with us, and vampires are equipped with resistance to the curses they may harbor. She can store them for the flower girl until needed."

Mikoto finally collapsed to the floor and Nunotaba looked down at her. "I see. Forcefully jamming them in gives interesting results."

"Are you trying to kill us all!?"

Nunotaba looked at her. "Hypothetical question. If I said yes, what would you do?"

"Eh – well…" Kuroko blinked.

"I could threaten to chop your tail off if you tell on me. Werewolf fur sells for quite a lot in the right circles."

"…how much, exactly?"

XXX

Ruiko was feeling odd. She had found the building where she had originally meant to go to meet her comrades, before she got involved in the whole 'operation save Misaka-san'. They had been shocked and delighted to see her – not so delighted when they realized she came carrying Styil's dead body. They had taken the crate-turned-coffin off of her hands (for which she was grateful, since carrying it for an hour without her buffs had been an absolute pain) and then showed her to one of the rooms in the apartment complex that served as their temporary stronghold.

Ruiko sat there for a while pondering why she felt so different now – apart from being dead and all – and why it felt more like she was coming home for a visit rather than returning. Maybe it was because she knew she would go back to Misaka-san and the others. The one half of the bone rested in her pocket and somehow, it made her determination that much stronger.

After a while of letting her thoughts wander, turning this way and that way on the tiny bed, she reached a new conclusion.

_Okay. So I'm basically dead, but still alive. Isn't that like the weirdest shit ever? _It seemed like she was only just realizing this.

It was a long time before the door to the room opened and Yomikawa-sensei stepped inside. Ruiko had taken to doing some pushups, but the wound on her chest stretched unpleasantly each time she lowered and the idea of them snapping open to let flies enter was enough to make her stop after just a few.

The commander looked more serious than Ruiko had ever seen her. Yomikawa-sensei closed the door behind her and stood for a few solid seconds in silence.

"Did you kill Styil?"

Her question took Ruiko by surprise.

"No way!" She told the truth, and then realized they'd want to hear the rest. If she told them who actually killed him, would they hunt down Uiharu and try to get revenge? _No way, I can't let that happen! _"I mean… maybe not."

Yomikawa-sensei sighed and sat down in front of her, cross-legged. "I heard the story from Mitori."

So Mitori was still alive? Somehow this news was both greatly relieving and greatly troubling all at once.

"….What did she say?"

Yomikawa-sensei looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. "That he was killed while on duty, attempting to utilize the matriarch Railgun in order to cause a conflict between her and Judgment." She smiled grimly. "If he'd succeeded it'd have been a great achievement. Naturally, it was too big a chance game and he lost. Mitori did not see exactly how he died because she was already fleeing the battle by then."

Ruiko swallowed a lump in her throat. If she told them and they did go after Uiharu… The idea was terrifying. Anti-Skill would meet Misaka-san and Shirai-san as obstacles in their quest and Ruiko did not doubt the ensuing battle would be devastating. Anti-Skill was not equipped like Judgment; they had no means of facing a matriarch and an experienced vampire hunter-slash-werewolf. There was a reason they did everything from the shadows.

"You won't be able to avenge him," she said instead, and Yomikawa-sensei's gaze narrowed.

"It was the matriarch then? That fool, forcing a matriarch into artificial limitbreak on a whim like that. How was he expecting to be able to control it?"

"No." Ruiko suddenly felt the need to defend Misaka-san. "She wouldn't. Even in limitbreak, Misaka-san does everything in her power to avoid killing humans." Well, according to what Shirai-san and Uiharu said. She hadn't been awake in either instance really.

Yomikawa-sensei did not look convinced. "You seem to have taken a liking to that monster."

"Eh?" Ruiko blinked. "Well, I mean… she is actually really nice. It's weird. I thought all vampires were monsters, but Misaka-san is… she's like a human."

"They all are," Yomikawa-sensei said, surprising Ruiko. Her gaze had turned grim. "They all pretend to be like us. That's why we let ourselves be fooled. Living side by side in a city like this, it's insane!" She suddenly punched the floor and Ruiko was surprised the wood didn't crack. "That's why we'll blow them up!"

"Blow them up?" Ruiko stared at her.

Yomikawa-sensei grinned. "We can talk more after Styil's funeral. Go get yourself something to eat in the kitchen; there should be some leftovers." She stood up and smiled down at her. "Glad to see you back, Ruiko. Even though you came bringing sad news, we can only use this to grow even stronger."

She left the room with that and Ruiko stared at the door after it closed behind her. "They have a _bomb_?"

XXX

The throne room was empty. Its long tables could house a hundred hungry mouths, but with only two people there, it seemed sadly desolate. He'd insisted on meeting in private, but that didn't mean she'd bring him into her private quarters. At least he had the courtesy to kneel on the floor while she sat on the raised stone throne. That had initially amused her, but now she was bored again. Her hand cupped her cheek, supported by the elbow leaning on the armrest, while her other hand kept drumming restlessly. Black, robust claws clicked against the stone of the armrest. The echo rang around them.

"If this is about that brat, I already know. Saiai told me she met her."

"Well, in that case, this shall go over quickly."

"You want me to sit on my behind and do nothing as usual, is that it? Uphold the sanctuary of Pihs Looc as its appointed guardian." The words spilled from her mouth like poison.

"Quite on the contrary. This does not clash with your duty, I believe. And even if it did, am I right to assume you'd be willing to, ah, _bend some rules_?"

The tapping stopped momentarily.

"You want me to join in on your little scheme?"

The old man bowed his bald head slightly, but said nothing more. She clicked her tongue and resumed tapping. _Clack clack _against the stone.

"What's in it for me?"

A ghost of a smile passed over his face.

"I thought you might be interested in the opportunity to have your way with the one you resent so much."

Her fingers drummed quicker. It annoyed her how he seemed to read her so easily.

"Of course, we will also pay you handsomely."

His condescending attitude was badly camouflaged. She should rip his throat out for that.

"There is only one thing I want and you can't give it to me."

He didn't look up at her, still bowing respectfully.

"As the matriarch of Pihs Looc I realize you already have most of the riches you'd ever want. However, I would not be so quick to dismiss our offer." His voice was calm and somehow, his submissive behavior was more annoying than satisfying. "What is it that you desire?"

She bared her teeth, tightly clenched. Powerful fangs that had ripped through countless humans. "Fifty years have passed and what have humans managed to do with the ceasefire? They create more weapons by the day and serve us turok meat in exchange for not slaughtering them. It's disgusting."

"Is it war you want?"

She dug her claws into the stone armrest and it cracked under the force of her grip. "I am fucking bored as hell. Day after day, catering to those silly little humans and their high hopes for the future. What bullshit!" Her hand clenched and ripped off part of the chair in the process, crushing it to dust. "Vampires are meant to rule, not obey. But as it is, any move I make will sour the treaty and I'm not interested in facing the entire Judgment on my own. Although I'd love to twist the necks of some of those top dogs in the capital."

He allowed a small smirk on his lips. "It sounds like our goals coincide, Mugino-sama. I too, wish for a change in the current status quo."

She didn't quite believe him, but the offer he'd given her initially was still intriguing, even without the pompous reward he was dangling in front of her.

"I can assure you that if you assist me in this little experiment, it will bring our cause one step closer to realization."

It still sounded too good to be true, but she was intrigued nonetheless. "I can do whatever I want with her?"

"I would prefer it if you did."

She grinned, a flame of excitement flaring to life. "I might end up killing her."

He looked indifferent. "While I don't doubt your ability, I would be careful. She did put up a good fight against Misaki."

She clicked her tongue. "That cow hasn't seen a battle in 200 years, always hiding behind her pack." She stood up from the throne and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "I'll make sure to burn her to a cinder again and again until the only thing she can do is crawl her pretty little ass out of there, if there's even that much left."

Finally, a pleased expression appeared on his face. She wanted to rip it right off. "I see. I thank you for your cooperation, Mugino-sama."

* * *

**Note: **Is this the first time an actual plot has been mentioned? Next time: More Nunotaba, because she's awesome. And some other stuff happens.


	17. Dealing with a Beast

**Part 16 – Dealing with a Beast**

The warm water pleasantly enveloped her body. Her tail swished and swoshed beneath the surface. Kuroko sighed deeply and sank down a little more against the pool edge. Who knew Pihs Looc possessed such luxurious facilities? Yes, this was perfect. Perfect, if not for that insistent aura of displeasure emanating from her side.

Peeking through one eye, she looked over at the vampire she shared the bath with. Mikoto was glaring at the water, but she was at least in it and not hissing at it from the beams above.

"This is good for you, love."

"Why do we even have to do this? We should be watching over Kazari."

Kuroko smiled. "She is sleeping. There is nothing we can do but wait. Sitting by her side with our heads in our hands will not help her in the slightest. It is better if we clean up and greet her smelling less of grime and sweat and full of vitality and energy. After all," she slid closer and let her hand snake across Mikoto's stomach, "we finally got some time for ourselves~"

"I like the way you think." Mikoto purred back. They had come here on Nunotaba's recommendation. Apparently, there was a bath in the vampire district more suited for their kind (possibly with blood instead of water, Kuroko grimaced), but that one only allowed vamps inside. This public bath accepted all kinds of patronages – no questions asked. However dubious that sounded, they had been allowed in without the quirk of an eyebrow, and Kuroko was even able to sit with her ears on full display. To anyone who asked she'd tell them they were accessories, but as stated by the bath's policy, nobody asked questions here.

Mikoto sighed and bent her head to the side in a gesture of giving up. The bite marks from their love making were exposed, and Kuroko slid a finger over them. They were just pink flecks now.

"It really takes time for them to heal…"

"Werewolves cancel quickhealing. In return they are super cute~" Mikoto leaned in to sniff her, but Kuroko glanced at the vamp's arm. Only faint red marks were left to show that Kuroko had ever slashed at her that first night.

"It is like obsidian." She remarked. Mikoto hummed from her position near Kuroko's neck.

"Those super-weapons that Judgment is said to have? They really exist?"

"I have only seen one in action once. We were hunting a berserker vampire –" she suddenly realized where the term originated from and hesitated for a moment. Using Nunotaba's terms felt awkward. "Well, one classified as a berserker at the very least. It had been going out of control the past few weeks and was vigorously devouring humans, growing stronger by the day. We were a group of ten regulars dispatched to deal with it. It killed four –" the memory of those screams, and seeing one of her colleagues ripped apart before her eyes, made her shudder. "Our weapons seemed to have no effect. He was too powerful, and I believe he had the ability to cancel pain." Her fingers stroked the back of Mikoto's head as she spoke, leaning onto her shoulder. "We were cornered and out of options. I was debating whether to teleport out, but then Thor came."

Mikoto frowned. "Thor?"

"He is the war division commander in Judgment. He had been nearby on an assignment and heard the sounds of battle. He ran over and came up on the vampire from behind. Swung his hammer – Mjollnir, an obsidian weapon – and crushed the skull in a single blow. While we would normally always make sure to destroy both heart and brain, that only applies to silver weapons, whose damage immediately starts regenerating once the weapon is removed. With obsidian weapons however, the damage done to a vampire is the same as a normal weapon would do to a human; it doesn't regenerate – so he died from just that one blow."

Kuroko paused for a second, reliving the images in her mind. "Of course, the hammer was also spitting lightning, rumbling like thunder, and blasted a crater in the ground and cracked the walls of the buildings around us."

"Almost like that railknife."

"The what?"

"The weaponsmith I was at earlier – that knife I got."

"Don't even remind me of all the money you what _is _a railknife even? Why'd you even buy a weapon?"

"I said I didn't buy it."

"So you stole it!?"

"No! I was – he just – arrgh!" She grabbed her head and growled in annoyance. "That doesn't matter! He said nobody wanted to buy it and he called it a railknife! I swung it and the counter exploded! I thought it sounded like something of the same, that's all."

Kuroko stared at her for a long moment and then all the air left her in a dejected sigh. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else."

"I hope you're not referring to how I got it because I really didn't steal it."

Kuroko gave her a level look. "Mikoto, you always gave me the impression of being very mature and controlled."

"I-Impression?"

"However each day since we left Toaru village, I realize more and more that you are actually very childish."

"I'm fifty years older than you!"

Kuroko remembered Saten-san's comment and her face flushed. "So what if you are!? It's not like age matters! You're a vampire, you don't age at all!"

Mikoto looked uncharacteristically flushed as well. "Maybe my body doesn't, but my brain sure does!"

"Does that mean your brain will shrivel up and die one day? Will I have to care for an old vegetable matriarch with no teeth left to bite?" Kuroko leaned into her face, baring her teeth.

Mikoto growled and leaned in as well. "Leave my teeth out of this!"

"Oho, now we're miss pretentious, are we? Do you polish your fangs every night before you sleep?"

"Do you brush that tail every morning before you fap?"

Kuroko pulled away, startled, and Mikoto smirked triumphantly. That smug look was enough to send Kuroko's head boiling. "You perv!"

Mikoto grinned and advanced on her. "And now I want you." She snuck a hand around Kuroko's waist, and leaned in to kiss her throat. While her teeth nibbled that sensitive skin, her hand slipped down to cup Kuroko's crotch. A delightful shudder ran up her spine, and then Mikoto began stroking up and down.

A strange sort of squeal escaped Kuroko's mouth. The heat rushed from her crotch into her head. She gripped Mikoto's shoulders and focused on breathing. Her tail swished to and fro, the tip brushing by the edge of the pool. She sucked in a sharp breath and clung onto Mikoto as the caresses kept feeding her desire.

"Mmmm you're coming along nicely today." Mikoto purred against her throat, the sound reverberating into Kuroko's very core. She swallowed heavily, wanting to eat it all up. The purring, the stroking, Mikoto's presence.

"Don't stop…"

"No way." Mikoto didn't stop rubbing even as her other hand trailed over her shoulder, down her arm and nimbly across her stomach. Kuroko breathed evenly, in and out, while the fog in her mind thickened. Mikoto circled her fingers around Kuroko's navel.

The repetitive motion created a wave of adrenaline. Kuroko groaned and stretched her neck. She could feel Mikoto grin against her throat.

"Breathe." Mikoto's voice was enchanting and Kuroko found herself heeding its every word. Even when her skin began crawling and the heat from her crotch brought tears to her eyes, she kept breathing evenly. The fingers on her stomach caused it to tremble beneath the tickles.

"Mmmnnnh~" Kuroko stretched her neck again and closed her eyes. "I feel like – I'll burst."

"Just keep breathing."

She did, burying her face in Mikoto's shoulder and enveloping her arms around the vamp's torso. Mikoto hissed when the nails scraped against her skin and the sound rang deep within Kuroko's soul. She wanted more, she wanted to drown in Mikoto's care and swallow up all of the delicious tension between them and—

"Excuse me, this is a public bath."

Kuroko froze, and Mikoto shifted beneath her with the most venomous growl ever.

"As a member of Judgment, it is my duty to inform you that blooding is restricted to private quarters. I'm sorry, but that's just the rules!"

Mikoto's body was strung tight and Kuroko gripped her harder. _Don't! _She tried to convey the message through the air. She recognized that voice, but it was impossible for its owner to be here. _Isn't she supposed to be in Academy City!?_

Maybe she took the hint, because Mikoto did loosen up somewhat. She released Kuroko's crotch in favor of cradling her midriff. At once Kuroko longed for it to return.

"Since when does Judgment do patrols inside bathhouses?" Mikoto's voice was just above the level of annoyance.

"Oh." The girl's voice became lighter. The sound of footsteps was followed by a light splash as she slipped her feet into the water. Kuroko's ears flinched. "I'm not actually on duty. It's just, this establishment is often mistaken for some kind of love hotel and the owners tend to banish anyone caught like that. I thought I'd warn you. Do you mind me joining you in here?"

"…you're already halfway in."

Kuroko clung onto Mikoto for dear life. Her body was still loaded with arousal and she didn't trust herself to let go just yet lest her legs gave in under her. As long as she kept her face hidden…

"Hm?" But as it were, fate betrayed her. "…Shirai-san? Is that you?"

Her entire body shivered from the tip of her tail to the top of her ears.

_Noooooo… _Dreading the sight, she glanced up at the newcomer. Her heart beat faster and faster as her eyes roamed over fine legs, curvy hips, a flat stomach and the largest, bounciest breasts on this side of the Roiling Sea. Something popped in her brain and her ears felt like they would burst from the throbbing of her heart.

"…Konori-senpai." She barely muttered the name. Her colleague in Judgment and senior by three years looked surprised where she sat on the pool edge.

"What are you doing here? What's with the ears? And…" She looked at Mikoto, eyes wide behind the glasses. "Isn't that… the Railgun?"

Everything was chaotic. Kuroko had no idea what to do and her brain was already a mushy mess, so she stiffened up.

"I can – I can explain."

"I'm sure you can, but I sure am surprised to see you here." Konori-senpai slipped into the water beside them, hiding all but those voluptuous breasts from view. The sudden disappointment made Kuroko bite her own lip.

Konori-senpai gave a pleased sigh that bordered on a squeal. "Aaaah, this feels so good! I enjoy this bath because it's so out of the way, you know? The others are always too crowded. I keep bumping into people!"

_No wonder, with those gazongas…_

"So what are you doing here, Shirai-san? Last I heard you were still on the same assignment, is it like that still?" The older girl rubbed her arms with the warm water, looking at the two of them.

"Aaah… yeah." Kind of.

Konori-senpai looked cautiously at Mikoto, and the vampire stared back from over her shoulder. There was a couple of seconds of awkward silence between the three of them and Kuroko's nerves were being stretched so far it felt like she'd snap any moment. _How can this get any more awkward!?_

And then Mikoto acted. She pushed Kuroko gently away and set her sights on Konori-senpai, purposefully wading towards her through the water. Kuroko's heart shot right into her throat and Konori-senpai's eyes widened even more, pulling back a notch as the vampire approached. As if planning to trap her in a corner Mikoto got real close to the other girl.

"W-W-What?" Konori-senpai squeaked and pressed herself into the corner. Mikoto leaned in above her.

"Hmm." With a grin in her voice, she put a hand on Konori-senpai's breast and the atmosphere turned decidedly hotter in an instant. Kuroko could hardly breathe. There was something about the scene that both excited and confused her. As Mikoto leaned in closer, and Konori-senpai reddened more and more, Kuroko's chest felt too small for her heart.

Konori-senpai suddenly raised a hand and put it on Mikoto's shoulder, halting her.

"What… are you doing?"

Kuroko was panting, her crotch throbbed and her head was filled with a thick fog that slowly spread throughout her body. Mikoto glanced at her, and then slowly leaned in and deliberately licked Konori-senpai's cheek.

"Aah~" The girl squealed and the sound exploded through Kuroko's eardrums and manifested in a burst of adrenaline. Suddenly she was beside the two of them, one hand on Mikoto's breast and another on one of Konori-senpai's huge bazongas.

She breathed heavily for a few seconds, before their expressions registered. Mikoto was smirking, and Konori-senpai looked shocked. Both of her breasts were covered by hands. One was Mikoto's, and the other was Kuroko's.

Kuroko stared at the older Judgment member's chest and it slowly dawned on her what they were doing.

"…please hit me."

Konori-senpai blinked, and then, as if totally disregarding the hands on her chest, she reached forward and grabbed one of Kuroko's ears.

"They're real!?"

"WRONG REACTION!" What the heck was going on? It was like her body moved on its own, and now that she knew, the blush in her cheeks grew hotter.

Mikoto sighed and pulled back, sliding a hand through her hair and leaning against the edge of the bath. Suddenly, she acted like nothing had happened.

"Give it up, Kuroko. There's nothing to gather here."

"I'm not trying to gather anything! Wait, were you testing her out!?" She snapped at the vampire and Konori-senpai blinked.

"You seemed so drawn towards her I wanted to check if I should be worried about competition."

Kuroko glared at her and then realized she was still holding Konori-senpai's breast. Pulling her hand away she quickly bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Konori-senpai! This person always behaves like that when there are girls around!"

"Are you talking about me?"

"Of course I am!"

Konori-senpai blinked, and then chuckled. "Wow. I never expected to see you here, much less arguing with the Railgun like you're a married couple."

Her cheeks exploded with embarrassment and Kuroko found herself unable to utter a single word.

"So you're an acquaintance of Kuroko then? Konori-senpai, was it?" Mikoto asked.

The girl laughed. "I'm hardly a senpai to you, but yes. Kuroko and I were partners back in Academy City for a while. We were part of the same division."

"Partners, eh~" That smirk could cut through rock. "You must have been _real close_."

"Kuroko is an excellent paladin!" A beam like a thousand sunflowers pierced Kuroko's heart. "No wonder she was chosen for such a special mission. You two seem to get along well!"

"Pretty much."

Konori-senpai cocked her head. Kuroko was numbed by a climbing desire. The water was caressing her tail so wonderfully and she was – she was…

"I remember hearing about your capture though. There are rumors about Gilmore-san as well. Nobody seems to want to confirm anything, but with you two being here, does that mean it's true?"

"A lot of things happened. Sorry, Konori-senpai, but it looks like we'll have to continue our discussion later." Mikoto took Kuroko by the elbow, pulling her close. Kuroko blinked, pulled out of her mentally challenged arousal for a second.

"What – are you two really –" Konori-senpai sounded surprised and Kuroko hugged Mikoto tightly, teleporting them right out of there. She didn't have time for explanations. Only one thing stood on her mind right now and it involved a whole lot of Mikoto.

XXX

Yomikawa-sensei hadn't been lying about the leftovers. The kitchen was in a busy area of the building, and several familiar faces greeted Ruiko before she reached it. A few acted as if nothing had happened, but a few lingering gazes and whispers followed her down the corridor.

It wasn't until she'd arranged a plate of beef and vegetables with bread on the side that she remembered what food had tasted like the last few times she tried to eat it. Reluctantly, she pulled off a piece of bread and gazed at it carefully. Then she slowly put it in her mouth. Chewed. _This… this is kinda dry… _but she didn't grow nauseous or anything of the like. So far so good. Maybe that first time had been a fluke from being dead or what-not.

Thinking about how little she'd eaten since then, she cut up and bit into a piece of beef and almost threw everything back up.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Dead people and beef didn't seem to go hand in hand. She fumbled for a glass of water and chugged it like a shot. It only helped a miniscule amount. The only thing that did help was eating more bread and soft-boiled carrots. For some reason, _that _settled in nicely. She was eating with tears streaming down her cheeks. _Am I doomed to bread and lettuce forever!?_

"Ruiko-chan!" A familiar voice cut through her misery, sounding winded.

Ruiko looked over at the door in surprise. "Akemi-chan!"

It was a reunion of giant hugs and laughter; she hadn't seen Akemi-chan in a long time, since before she'd gotten dragged into all the mess surrounding Misaka-san. Akemi-chan shared her sorrows over Styil's death and then asked Ruiko to come with her.

"We're having a training session in the basement, you should join in!"

Ruiko was pulled along by the enthusiastic girl before she could decline. Panic bloomed in her guts. _I haven't been doing my exercises!_

Of course, Yomikawa-sensei could tell at once.

"You're still too slow!" She barked at Ruiko after she'd failed to block yet another attack. The woman stared down at her with a hand on her waist. "You keep getting slower after a few minutes. Your endurance isn't high enough yet. Haven't you been training to keep your buffs up for longer periods at a time?"

Ruiko lay on her back, gasping at the ceiling while yells and thuds from throws and punches surrounded them. "I have – tried, but—"

Yomikawa-sensei sighed. "You have always had the problem of growing tired too quickly. You need to become able to activate your buffs more than two or three times in a row before burning out."

Ruiko knew she was right, but she also had no idea how to do so. Buffs were powerful spells and she was proud to call herself a battle mage now, after years of being a helpless little girl. But she was nowhere near Yomikawa-sensei, not to mention Shirai-san or Misaka-san's level. She had gotten a hit in on Misaka-san during their mock fight, but it had hurt herself more than the vampire. And when Shirai-san had attacked Styil, Ruiko had somehow reacted quickly enough to activate her Ultimate Slowmo. If Shirai-san had known Ruiko would defend Styil, would she have targeted her first and made sure she was out of the game?

If it had been a real fight against either of them… she pulled in a deep breath of air. Uiharu's smiling face passed by in her mind and her hands clenched. _No! That's not how I need to think! I need to become stronger. Strong enough to protect her!_

Filled with new determination Ruiko got to her feet once more and raised her hands in her battle stance. _I don't need to be able to beat my friends. I just need to be able to keep Uiharu out of danger!_ The bone she had picked up after fighting that bone golem had been a sort of memento – her first true battle together with those three – and she wished she could live up to that feat and be of real use to them.

Yomikawa-sensei gave her an appreciative nod. "Good, I like the look in your eyes. One more round then." She too fell into stance again and that alone was enough to make Ruiko's shoulders tense up. It was like her acceptance trial all over again (only fewer roosters).

"Maximum strength! Maximum speed!" Ruiko buffed up and charged forward.

"Immediate knockdown!" Yomikawa-sensei called out as well and Ruiko's eyes widened. _Not that one!_ With Immediate knockdown in effect, Yomikawa-sensei was guaranteed to hit her target unless they somehow dodged out of her reach. No doubt she'd activated other buffs as well – silently, beyond Ruiko's skill level – so the reason for her to activate it out loud for Ruiko to hear was… _Ah! No time to think!_

"Ultimate Slowmo!" Ruiko activated her trump card. The world slowed down to a near halt around her and she moved in closer – only to realize Yomikawa-sensei was still moving at normal speed. _She activated it as well!? _Ruiko's eyes widened and she attempted to dodge to the side, but it was already too late. Yomikawa-sensei's punch hit home and Ruiko was knocked sideways off her feet by the blow to her temple.

Ultimate Slowmo ended and Yomikawa-sensei stood straight.

"Silent activation," She said sternly. "You should learn that as well. Choose wisely when to announce what you're doing. Your opponent will spend too much time trying to think and be predictable."

Ruiko slowly got to her feet, swaying slightly from the hit to her head. Yomikawa-sensei didn't wear her usual knucklegloves, or that hit would have knocked her out cold.

"It's so hard…"

"Then once more!" Yomikawa-sensei barked, and Ruiko wanted to groan. She bit it off though, taking up a stance again. "Oh, you look determined now." Yomikawa-sensei smiled.

"I have no choice," Ruiko stated. The temptation to give up and ask for a break was dangerously close to the surface. However, Uiharu's brilliant smile was burnt into her mind. She inched forward slightly, widening her stance just a tiny bit.

"Give me all you've got, Ruiko-chan!" Yomikawa-sensei edged her on and Ruiko drew another breath. _Just one hit. You punched a matriarch, and you're probably closer to that person than this one right now! _Her eyes grew sharper than ever.

"Maximum speed!" Shooting forward, she approached Yomikawa-sensei from the side and clenched her hand, pulling it back. "Maximum strength!" By activating the buff at the last second before delivering the punch, it would add more force to the result. _I'm no longer the old Ruiko-chan! _She eyed Yomikawa-sensei's midriff and imagined the monsters they'd faced so far. _I must be able to protect her! _Her fist was mere centimeters away. _If not from black magic and evil books, then at least from monsters and the crazy stuff she keeps summoning! _Her fist was knocked away by Yomikawa-sensei's elbow and her eyes widened. Yomikawa-sensei's fists crackled with energy. Ruiko clenched her teeth and her chest felt like it was on fire. _Even from these guys, if I have to!_

An image flashed past her mind; a beach, a castle, and someone familiar in the distance. Was that Misaka-san? Confused, she realized a warm feeling was spreading inside her mind, and a ghost of a whisper entered her ear.

'_you can'_

It rushed through her veins; not blood, but something else, collecting at her fingertips like a glowing force. As Yomikawa-sensei's crackling fist came at her, Ruiko thrust her hands out with a senseless yell. A blast of air exploded around her and burst forward as if commanded by her hand. The force of the gust was enough to send Yomikawa-sensei off-balance. Her commander stumbled away, and Ruiko didn't believe her eyes. She stood totally flabbergasted. That gave Yomikawa-sensei the time she needed to recover and duck down, swiping Ruiko's feet way from under her. She crashed to the floor again.

Yomikawa-sensei stood above her, breathing out. "Now that was something else." She smiled down at Ruiko. "I've never seen you do something like that before. What was it, a new spell?"

Ruiko gasped for air, but a different the question burned in her mind.

_Who_ _was that?_

XXX

In a dimly lit room inside the little café named Fish Look, a one-eyed doll turned its head 90 degrees sideways with a loud _clack_.

XXX

Outside the café, two people were tightly pressed together in a dark alley. Kuroko was running her hands over Mikoto's stomach and kissing her collarbone. Her tail swished from side to side.

Mikoto's arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug. The vamp's back rested against the wall. "You are more forward than usual today."

There was too much feverish desire pounding in her mind to make coherent conversation. Kuroko ran her hands upwards, finding Mikoto's breasts beneath the bra.

"Take me." Kuroko grinded her hips against the vampire's, barely holding back a moan.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto grinned. "At this rate you'll be the one taking me."

Kuroko tried to press herself closer, massaging Mikoto's breasts while running her tongue over her collarbone and throat, letting her small fangs stroke the skin. Seeing Mikoto swallow at the caress, her tail swished more eagerly. The heat in her body rose in a near frightening manner. She couldn't be close enough, couldn't have enough of the scent, the touch, the warmth of her lover's body.

"Now, before I explode," Kuroko gasped. Thankfully, her lover wasn't hard to ask. Mikoto's hands roamed downwards, over Kuroko's hips and across her stomach. A whine of anticipation escaped Kuroko and Mikoto grinned eagerly before slipping her fingers into her pants. Kuroko gasped, her whole body heaving with breaths.

"Please. Please." Kuroko moved against her hand and Mikoto obeyed, stroking her tenderly. "Uuhn~" A slow moan pressed up from her throat. The flush on her face deepened, as did the beat of her heart.

Mikoto was purring now and Kuroko wanted to have the sound envelop her, putting her head on Mikoto's shoulder as the vampire continued to rub her. The bursting feeling in her veins was growing and she groaned as her insides tightened. Her fingers dug into Mikoto's chest and her whole body pulsated with ecstasy, deep drums within her soul. She could hardly breathe, her head clouding over. _So close… _She moved her hands, enveloping Mikoto in a hug and following her movements with her hips, attempting to intensify the sensation. It worked, and she moaned into the fabric of Mikoto's t-shirt as her body trembled ever more. "I'm – soon—!"

Mikoto's purr turned into a low growl as Kuroko's arousal kept building. Closer, closer—! Kuroko gripped the shirt of her lover so tightly her fists shook, feeling the blinding light of release crawl closer, curling and curling into a knot in her gut that would soon burst in a blistering cascade of ecstasy. She could almost hear the cloth rip beneath her hands as the tremble in her body increased again.

Suddenly, the feeling changed. Mikoto's presence magnified tenfold and the matriarch let out a snarl the likes of which Kuroko had only heard her emit in battle. She pulled her head back in alarm just to see Mikoto's fangs for a short second before the vampire pushed her backwards and crushed her into the wall on the other side of the alley.

_What the—? _Kuroko didn't understand a thing, but she did register that Mikoto's eyes had blackened and that was enough for her to react on instinct.

"Modnar Tihsllub!" Their safety phrase didn't appear to have an effect at all. Mikoto only lunged forward, fangs at full length. "Gnihctib!" The sphere of holy light exploded downwards and engulfed the matriarch. Mikoto grimaced and the one second of stun was enough for Kuroko to teleport out of her grip and land on the ground a few meters away, stumbling forward. Her heart was galloping and she turned around, already gripping her gun from the holster and raising it to point at the matriarch.

"What are you doing!? Mikoto!"

Her chest tightened as the vampire sank to her knees, head bent towards the ground.

"I'm sorry."

It was barely more than a whisper. She sounded like she was back to her senses, but Kuroko didn't lower the gun just yet. Her body was ready to burst, but years of training took precedence. Mikoto looked like she'd calmed down though, and hunched over like that she didn't seem threatening at all. Kuroko's heart slowly calmed down and for a minute or so, she just tried to regain her breath, allowing the heat in her body to settle down. Mikoto didn't move, staring at the ground in the same defeated pose.

A small sound cut the silence. Kuroko turned her head, eyes immediately widening. At the end of the alley stood a small doll, one eye socket staring emptily out into the air and a gleeful smile on its face. A shudder of horror travelled through her body and Kuroko stiffened in place. Wasn't that Uiharu's doll? What was it doing here? The panic rose and rose until she could barely contain it. Those soulless eyes stared right at her with a grin unbefitting of a lifeless doll. Kuroko's trembling lips parted.

"Gni—"

"Ah, there you are." Nunotaba the witch appeared before she could finish the word. She bent down to pick up the doll and secured it in her arms. Then, her eyes swept over Kuroko and Mikoto inside the alleyway.

"I see. She was attracted to the energies you two were emitting." She said it as if that explained everything.

"Sh-She?" Kuroko mustered, having forced her mind to reconsider the situation and avoid blasting both the doll and Nunotaba with her holy light. It wouldn't normally hurt humans, but to be frank she had no idea if the witch classified as such.

"The doll is essentially carrying the flowergirl's soul, and therefore shares her desires. Due to the lack of a _filter_, it is more likely to act on them than the girl herself."

Kuroko stared at her like she was an alien.

"And," Nunotaba continued, "what happened here?"

Finally, Kuroko lowered her gun. Her eyes trained on Mikoto's defeated form. "I… am not sure."

"I see."

"See what?" Kuroko looked at her, and froze when the witch already stood by her side. Nunotaba raised a hand and traced a finger down her throat.

"The black blood is spreading. It might be due to the full moon approaching, or it could be due to other factors, like stress or unresolved sexual desire."

Kuroko reddened. "How do you even know!?"

"Werewolves may be rare, but you never know when you might get attacked. I have studied them quite closely and there are times when you'll want to avoid them more than others. For instance, while in heat—"

"I'm _not _some kind of mutt!"

Nunotaba paused. "In either case, the black blood will react and spread throughout your body until it is either drained out of you or released."

Kuroko didn't like the sound of that. She glanced back at her lover, who still sat hunched over. For a moment she wondered if she'd passed out. "Is that why Mikoto suddenly…"

"The werewolves' black blood is extremely attractive to vampires. I would not expect a matriarch to lose control over it, but the fact that you are her lover as well may increase the urge."

An icy feeling spread down Kuroko's spine, pulling with it any remaining feelings of desire.

"Can you drain it?" She asked Nunotaba.

"I am no vampire."

"I know you're not! But this – if it's not drained, what is going to happen?"

Nunotaba observed her with those unnaturally large eyes. It made Kuroko shudder.

"It will continue to spread through your body…"

Kuroko gulped.

"…and then I suppose it will stop."

They stared at each other for a second.

"Stop?"

"It will stop spreading once it has spread through your entire body."

"Well obviously!" Kuroko snapped. "But then after that!? You said it has to be released; what does that mean?" She did not enjoy the idea of having her entire body filled with black blood that would make Mikoto go nuts every time they made love. She needed her sex, damnit!

Nunotaba hmm'ed while stroking the doll's head in an absentminded manner. "I suppose we will find out at the night of the full moon."

Kuroko did not like the sound of that at all. "Is – is there really nothing we can do? Isn't there some sort of cure, any way of draining it without having Mikoto drinking it all and go crazy? She can't handle it!"

She saw movement in the corner of her eyes, and noticed Mikoto standing up, leaning on the wall and letting out a deep breath. When she straightened, her eyes were back to normal and the fangs nowhere to be seen. Kuroko was relieved, but her heart still throbbed quickly.

"Are you okay, Misaka-san?" Nunotaba asked.

"Yeah." Mikoto turned towards them, and gave Kuroko a somber look. "I'm really sorry, Kuroko. I think it's best if we don't do this right now."

It was true, but it still hurt. Kuroko was still aching with desire for her lover, and having it cut off like that left her body extremely frustrated. Yet she couldn't very well demand they continue under these circumstances.

Nunotaba gave her a long look. "If you are in need of release, I am always avai—"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks!"

XXX

Of course she wasn't fine. Kuroko could hardly sleep that night for the deep passion seemingly printed into her heart somewhere. Even after solving her immediate sexual frustration on her own, it gnawed at her, and whenever she saw Mikoto it burned all the more wildly. Precisely because of this, they did not sleep in the same room that night. That is to say, Mikoto left her in their room and vanished elsewhere.

The next day went by in much the same fashion, and Kuroko sat in the room where Uiharu was sleeping more often than not. Mikoto checked by in the morning, but she left again after a few minutes, after making sure Uiharu was fine. They hardly spoke a word.

The doll was back at the cleric's side and Kuroko kept feeling like it was staring at her with a meaningful expression. She didn't know what to tell it.

By dinnertime Nunotaba suggested they go out to eat. Mikoto was nowhere to be seen at that point, and Kuroko grudgingly agreed, because no matter how much she'd like to stay shut inside, it was only making her mood even sourer. There was a multitude of small restaurants to choose from, each with their own specialty.

"Seems like most of them serve fish of some kind."

"This is a fishing city, after all." Nunotaba, whose mother may just have been one of those fish, chose a small backyard restaurant for their outing. It was reassuring that they wouldn't be sitting in plain view of any Judgment officers walking past. But Kuroko had split feelings about sharing a candlelit table with the trout-eyed witch all by herself.

The owner was a young man with a sparkly grin. "How are you, my friend Nunnis? You brought a friend!" He was far too conspicuous for Kuroko's liking, but the place was fairly low-key. Turned out he'd just inherited it and had big plans for its refurnishing – he told them this without any of them asking – and his special price for Nunotaba stemmed from her helping with various dubious health issues in the past.

Basically, they ate for free.

"Do you have deals like that all over town?"

"Indeed. Most people do not want pictures of their ailments spread around."

"You're blackmailing them!?"

Despite the means with which their meal was paid for, it did taste quite good. Kuroko's appetite wasn't all there however, thanks to her mind wandering to a certain vamp at any given chance.

"Are you worried?" asked Nunotaba once they reached desserts, which consisted of whipped cream and fruit.

"…." Kuroko stared at the carefully cut strawberries on her plate. She'd debated all day whether to bring it up again or not. One part of her urged her to, but another dreaded the answer. In the end, desire won through. "…You never answered my question."

"Oh my. I must have forgotten. My sizes are—"

"I never asked about that! This thing." She pointed at her ears, hidden beneath the cloak as usual. "Is it really not removable at all?"

Nunotaba tapped her spoon against her lips. "I have little experience with your kind."

"You said you'd read all about it." She felt like childishly whining until she got her way. It wasn't like she had a ton of options. "Mikoto isn't here right now because of this. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I just… I just want it to end."

"Heat normally lasts until full moon—"

"I'm not in heat!"

Nunotaba stuck the spoon into what remained of her banana. "I will see what I can find out. I have some contacts. Either way, you know my services are not free."

A drop of sweat ran down Kuroko's neck. They'd already promised her an examination of Mikoto as payment for Uiharu's treatment, and everyone else in town seemed to have been blackmailed into offering her their own services for free. Kuroko had no restaurant to offer free food from, or any other services to trade with for that matter.

She swallowed slowly.

"What do you want?"

The witch was doing a good job of mashing the banana and smearing it into the remaining whipped cream. "Before that, I need some ingredients."

"I'm not sending Mikoto grocery shopping again…"

"These are ingredients I believe you can get, not the Railgun. I've asked Judgment before, but they are very strict with their resources and will not easily let me at them."

That sounded suspicious. "You want me to... steal something from Judgment?"

Finally, Nunotaba looked at her. The solemn look in her eyes made Kuroko shudder.

"You asked for my help. I am only telling you the price."

Kuroko's fingers gripped around her own spoon. She had a feeling this would brew nothing but trouble.

"What do you need?"


	18. Clashing Cultures

**Gasp! **What is this? Two chapters two days in a row?

Actually, I finished edits on the previous chapter many weeks ago and then I kind of... forgot to post it.

...I'm horrible.

Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, you guys are the reason this happens!

Please enjoy!

**XXX**

**Part 17 – Clashing Cultures**

**XXX**

Trying to forget about the intense urge to taste Kuroko's black blood was way too hard. Mikoto felt like a fledgling again, unable to keep her hunger in check. It wasn't really hunger though. She had been eating off schedule lately. She barely had time to start feeling like even a snack was necessary between her meals these days. That too made her uneasy. Somehow, her body had started craving something she was reluctant to give.

In an effort to take her mind off immediate things like how to avoid draining her lover dry each time they had sex, she found herself wandering into a part of town that humans generally avoided. It wasn't like she had any great need to further explore Pihs Looc's vampire side of things, but… to be honest, it seemed farfetched. That a matriarch with Meltdowner's reputation would settle down and assist turning those in need based on an application system. From what she'd learned, those turned would eat turok meat as their main nutrition, thus reducing the need to hunt human blood. It was a human-vampire paradise. Too good to be true.

_Do they no longer have any bloodlust?_

Mikoto had a hard time believing humans and vamps could live together in any sort of harmony. She'd had too many experiences stating the opposite. Will knew how many times she'd hid in basements, attics, treetops and abandoned mills. Finding food in the few willing to offer, or by force if need be. It had become easier once she learned how to manipulate them into entering the deal willingly, but that too was just another form of force.

Maybe having her mind swimming with those unpleasant memories wasn't all that weird, considering where they were. But the idea that someplace like Pihs Looc had existed all that time gave her heart a painful tug. _Stupid_, she chastised herself, _as if you could have lived here anyway. Back then, things weren't as easy._

The vamp district looked much like the rest of Pihs Looc. People, or rather vampires, walked the streets, chatting and laughing just like their human counterparts. Here, they even had jobs. Some were on their way home for the day, and others were having a break with a smoke on the steps outside their shop. While the houses might be a little shabbier, the only thing really setting it apart from the regular districts were the banners hanging on the streetlights here and there. They were bloody red and carried the letters "SO" written with weirdly fascinating twirls. That, and the cafes. They all carried turok meat, advertised by big letters outside their doors. "Cheap", "fresh" and "bloody".

Mikoto stopped outside one and stared at the sign for a long time, as if the words might somehow enlighten her. With a heavy sigh, she finally entered the small café. It greeted her with a counter full of various dishes which looked all too… solid. This was supposed to replace blood? She stood there staring at them as if they'd jump out to bite her.

"Can I help you?" A bored-looking young girl stood behind the counter filing her nails. Her nametag said 'Juliet'.

"Um… is this all turok meat?" Mikoto peered at what looked strangely akin tolike a normal baguette, complete with lettuce and all.

"Yeah."

"Even the, uh, bread?"

She was met with rolling eyes. "_Noooo, _we make a fortune selling inedible food for vamps in the vamp district, _obviously_. Where you from, someone's ass?"

"Sorry, I guess I expected something more like… meat? This all looks so… _normal_."

"Ugh, you and everyone else. 'How is it made? What does it taste like? What coloring agent is used to make the non-meat parts look so real?'I don't fucking know and don't care, okay? I'm not even a friggin' bloodsucker or I wouldn't be working in this shithole. I don't make the food."

"Fine, it was a stupid question, I get that. So how about another stupid question while we're at it."

"Bite me." She flashed a lopsided grin.

Mikoto couldn't help a small smirk in return. Despite herself, she liked the girl's spunk. "Say someone switched from an all-blood diet to a turok meat one. Do you know anything about how quickly the bloodlust would vanish?"

"Duh, like, never? Apparently, turok meat tastes nothing like the real deal. I heard it's like quitting chews, the urge only becomes stronger over time and then you lose it." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "The trick is to never start."

"So the vamps in Pihs Looc don't drink blood at all?"

"Sure they do. Some at least. Away from the eyes of Judgment."

Guess that's to be expected. Mikoto did her best to hide her disappointment. As if an immediate solution to her annoying problem would be that easy to find. "Thanks, anyway."

"Hey, I entertained you, least you can do is buy something."

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"I'll give you a discount."

Mikoto paused by the door. "What? Why?"

"You're an outsider, right? You probably never tasted turok meat, am I right? As long as you don't ask me anything about nutrient levels or vitamins or some shit I'll give you my employee discount."

"Thanks, but… again, why?"

She shrugged. "I never use my discount, because, you know, not a vamp? Plus my shift is soon over and I've yet to make a sale. Boss'll be mad either way, but I won't be staying around for much longer anyway, since my application's gonna go through."

Now that made her ears perk. "You applied for turning?"

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't in this shithole. I'll be no goddamn veggie tho. Hell, I'd be out there hunting and scaring the shit out of people just because I can." Her expression got scrunched up in annoyance. "They say I'm not _prioritized _cause there's nothing wrong with me. Asshats. Figures I have to go and cripple myself or something, like that'll stop me. So hey, in return for the discount, why don't you give me some tips."

The alarming implication of what she was saying made Mikoto turn around fully. A lot of words cluttered together in her mouth and made it hard to speak. In the end, she had to pull in a long, calming breath.

"You're saying you'd cripple yourself to get your application approved."

"It'll heal right up once I'm turned anyways."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, I mean, it's just the way I am."

"Jus—you don't even know what you're getting into!"

"The hell I do, my boyfriend already went there and once I'm turned too we'll get out of here together! We just need the travel permit and we're like this close to getting it anyways." She glared at Mikoto. "So you gonna buy something or not?"

Mikoto had to turn away lest she punch her face in. "Sorry, this conversation is over for my part." She left without another word. Her head was throbbing by the time she stood outside once more.

What the fuck? People _wanting _to be turned so badly they'd harm themselves for it, and a whole system built around it?

"Aaaah, damn, I need a drink."

XXX

The streets grew more crowded the deeper into the district she went and the darker the skies became. Vamps were most fond of the dark, after all. The sun could burn holes in an unlucky jerk. By the time she found the street where the allegedly famous pub was supposed to reside, the castle was close enough for her to make out some of the sculptures along the wall, and for a brief moment she visualized Kuroko's stern gaze in her mind.

Well, she'd already come this far. There were enough vamps around now that she blended in too, and she made sure to keep her head low beneath the hat.

"I got my first taste last night, look!"

To her left, three guys stood by a cart outside a store. One of them grabbed onto the edge of the cart with one hand and began lifting. After several huffs and grunts the wheels on his side left the ground. When he released it, the entire thing crashed back down.

"Yeah! I get why they don't want us hunting now! This shit is amazing!"

"Dude, we all know that. Turok is no good if you wanna be strong. It's gotta be blood."

"If you stick out too much they'll chain you up though~"

"You sound like you'd love to be."

"Have you _seen _some of those Judgments warriors? I wouldn't mind being chained up by one of those hunks!"

Mikoto passed by them and immediately ran into a crowd surrounding some sort of street performance. The guy performing was doing a one-handed stand and juggling some knives with his feet. They glinted silver, but were most likely fake. It wasn't normal for vamps to carry around that kind of thing, Mental Out's pack aside. Then again, Mikoto's normal knowledge didn't seem to apply to this place.

The Blind Vamp was a smelly dark hole of wood and smoke. It was so crowded Mikoto felt claustrophobic upon entering. When had she ever been in the company of this many vamps without it being a massacre? She pulled a deep breath. _Calm down. This is normal._

Was it that odd for her to prefer the company of humans? Or even better, no one at all?

The bloodsuckers here were probably the least appetizing flock she'd ever come across. Many were already drunk and laughing too loud. Some shared a pipe of sorts which exhibited large puffs of smoke when they patted it. And yet some were making out in the back of the pub, she could see at least two pairs of males going at it.

Kuroko would have a field day in here. Then again, the idea of bringing Kuroko here set her spikes out at once. Not a single fang would be allowed to touch her skin.

She found a spot by the bar and ordered an ale. As the alcohol soothed her nerves and the conversation around her became a dull buzz, a shadow cast over her from behind.

"A cutie like you should drink a pink umbrella cocktail."

Mikoto didn't realize the stranger was talking to her before a massive fist banged onto the counter and a huge woman leaned down beside her. No, scratch that: She was _massive_. Her bicep alone must be the size of Mikoto's head, not to mention those enormous breasts. Mikoto stared up at the short, pink hair with her mouth open. The stranger grinned.

"Hey, give us two Bloody Virgins here!" She shouted at the bartender and Mikoto was pretty sure she'd just ordered for her as well.

The woman shoved a couple guests out of the way to take her place beside Mikoto. "The Bloody Virgin here is decent stuff. It'll make you warm and comfortable right down to your toes. So, whose are you?"

"What?" Mikoto's eyes were trained on the woman's fist, which was bigger than her mug of ale.

"Who is your matriarch?"

A sudden gush went through her body and in that instant she regretted coming here. Mikoto pulled the hat a little further down above her eyes in a hopefully inconspicuous manner. "Oh, um. I don't know. I never really saw."

The giant clicked her tongue. "Oh, a good old-fashioned hit'n'run story, huh. Not many left of us. Guess you really aren't one of the sicks, then. I could tell the moment you entered."

Mikoto failed to understand how she could have failed to notice this giant of a woman in return.

"The sicks, those are the ones turned from applications?"

"Aye. Freakshows, if you ask me. I heard they don't even get bitten, there's some sort of blood tapping involved. Suppose old Mugino and her gang is having a fit over that arrangement."

It was beyond Mikoto's comprehension at the very least. Turning without biting sounded crazy. Did they use some sort of magic to trade blood instead?

She glanced at the giant. "Are you one of Mugino's?"

"Nah. I'm Gunha's. Met 'er in the gladiator ring down south, ended up a massive mess. Didn't realize I'd survived the turning, but I tracked 'er down." Two bloody red drinks appeared before them and Mikoto's gums itched at the sight. It really did resemble blood. The giant stuck a hand into the inner pocket of her vest. Out came a small, brown flask, which she proceeded to pour into the drink. "Too bad tho. Can't tell whether it's safe to bite you or not long as you don't know who your mistress is. Suppose you're not a cousin anyway, but you never know. Seems like all the matriarchs have some strays here and there. Hey, but we can have fun in other ways, yeah?" Wink, wink.

Mikoto was saved from having to coming up with a reply when a female voice rang out behind them.

"Richard!"

They both turned to look. Mikoto's eyes widened upon recognizing the girl from the café earlier. She'd dressed up, applied make-up even. It looked like she'd prepared for a date, and by the sound of it her cavalier was about to hear it. The expression on her face was twisted in fury, and she marched into the pub as if she owned the place. Vamps moved aside to let her through, and the girl's eyes swept around before settling on the tables in the back. One of the pairs who'd been making out there broke apart in the startled hush that had enveloped the pub.

Juliet marched over and grabbed one of the guys by the collar, pulling him from his chair.

"You fucking bastard! You promised you'd help me, didn't you? We agreed on tonight! So what the hell are you doing here with this buttfucker!?"

"J-Juliet!" He pathetically whimpered under her rage. "This was what I was trying to tell you before! Me and Joe, we—"

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" Even from this distance, the hurt in her tone was clearly audible. "We were gonna leave together, remember?"

"I-I know, but…"

"I always helped you and those fucking useless legs of yours! Then after you turned, you promised you'd help me in return! What the fuck, Richard!"

Some of the vamps around the table got to their feet, among them a girl who looked like she couldn't be more than ten. The grin of her face spoke of years beyond that, however. Mikoto was inexplicably thankful she'd been stuck with her seventeen-year old body, if nothing else, and sipped her Bloody Virgin while eying the scene from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey girl, whatever he promised, I'm sure I can do it better." The little girl smugly approached Juliet.

"Stay out of this, brat!" Juliet snapped. "This got nothing to do with you!"

The female vamp grabbed her arm and pulled it from Richard's collar, twisting it until Juliet cried out.

"Don't lie to me. If you wanted this to be private you shouldn't have brought it here, right? You seem like fun and I'll make sure your time's worth it, so forget this guy."

Juliet was crying and uselessly tugging at her arm, but the vamp's grip was stronger.

Mikoto didn't know when she moved; it was like her body acted on its own without conferring with her brain first. Suddenly, she was beside the two of them and had grabbed the vamp's wrist.

That old woman in a young girl's body glared up at her.

"I claimed her first, so back off." She flashed her fangs in a sneer and that was enough to flip the switch in Mikoto's brain. She yanked hard, flinging the other vamp away from Juliet with enough force to send her flying. That smug face crashed into a table near the entrance and sent its occupants to their feet. The thumping in Mikoto's ears slowly calmed down. Several other vamps stood around them now, equal parts scared and angry. When faced with a threat, they all reverted to some collective aggressive behavior. Mikoto had seen it hundreds of times.

"Leave her alone," she warned the ones closest to them. They exchanged glances, grinned and cracked their knuckles. Mikoto turned to face them fully.

"Oioi. Do we really need to intervene in a stupid squabble?"

A new vamp made her way through the crowd towards Mikoto. She was short, blonde and wore a red dress more fit for a private bedroom than a pub.

"The squabble is over," Mikoto said. Juliet was crying on the floor beside her, and Richard, her former boyfriend, looked like he didn't know whether to hug her or flee.

The blonde stopped in front of Mikoto and leaned forward with a scrutinizing glare.

"_I _decide when something's over, kay? That show you just made, that's no turok power. Which means you're probably an outsider, right? We don't take kindly to outsiders mucking up our ranks, so it's my duty as Mugino's frontline to make sure you know the rules around here. Me and Takitsubo combined, we're no one to take lightly." She gestured at a black-haired woman who remained at the table she'd come from.

A sizzling sound escaped with the tiny charges leaping from Mikoto's shoulders.

"You want a fight? Maybe that's just what I need. Feels like that's the only thing I know how to do properly around here."

The blonde leaned in closer. Then her eyes widened. "Wait… in the end, Kinuhata _wasn't _rambling? You're _Railgun_!?"

XXX

The church of Pihs Looc was built right in the middle of the city. It was a ridiculously large building with more towers than windows, and decorations worth thousands and thousands of yen a piece. Just like everything else Judgment implanted upon the world, it was pompous and sort of arrogant. Once upon a time, Kuroko used to be in awe over the amazing architecture, but now she found it distasteful. Didn't Judgment have better things to do?

Kuroko nervously pulled the hood of her cloak further down. Of course there were Judgment members in the area too. Even if the church itself was open to the general public, the offices inside were officially Judgment property. Incidentally, one of those offices was her target.

Two guards stood chatting outside the church doors. Kuroko stood a good distance away and watched them as if they'd up and vanish if she willed it hard enough. Did she really plan on doing this? Well, considering she'd spent the last thirty minutes debating the matter in her mind, going back now felt like a waste. And if this was what it took to rid herself of this damned curse…

She squared her shoulders and started walking over to the plaza in front of the church. The guards didn't even glance at her. Even though her thiefy intentions must be leaking into the air around her, _maybe _part of it was her imagination after all. Kuroko breathed out and glanced around at the room she'd entered. It was as extravagant as she remembered from Academy City. It was nothing like the cathedral, of course; nothing could compare to that legendary monument.

The walls in this church were decorated with holy verses celebrating the Will and her connection to all human beings. Kuroko remembered countless lectures from her father about the Will of the world and the human beings, how they were connected by this great cosmic force. She wondered for a second if it applied to werewolves as well.

A few people were seated at the bench closest to the entrance, muttering their prayers beneath their breaths. She walked past them towards the well in the middle of the room. It was said that Will herself provided anyone who drank from it with a more open mind. Far less known was the properties of the water once blessed with holy magic.

Muttering holy phrases to fit in with the atmosphere, she pulled a bucket of water from the well and started filling her bottles. She'd bless them later, once her holy light wouldn't immediately give her away to every white-clad officer within eyesight. After popping the last one shut she took a sip from the water as well. _Alright. Let's do this. _She turned around and immediately froze.

There, on one of the benches she had passed by, the familiar Judgment uniform flashed at her. As expected; no surprise seeing it here. However these two were making out quite obviously – in a church no less! And one of them was—

"Konori-senpai!?"

"What!?" The girl started and pushed her partner away. Kuroko stared at the red-haired man who threw her a confused look. She did not know him. He looked fit and able, making her gut churn at the sight.

"Shirai-san?" Konori-senpai seemed surprised, and Kuroko's tail and ears stood on end beneath her cloak.

"You're _straight_!?"

The man laughed, and Kuroko growled without realizing it. She remembered the day she had confessed to Konori-senpai like it was yesterday. It was two years ago, Kuroko had been infatuated with the girl for some time, and finally worked up the courage to say so. As she did however, stuttering her way through a carefully constructed confession, Konori-senpai merely smiled and patted her head.

"I like you too, Shirai-san! I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you either, if necessary!"

Despite the way she responded to the confession, Kuroko had gotten the feeling that they were on entirely different pages. Although she never got to follow up on that because the vampire they were chasing decided to turn around and fight at that moment.

Right now, however, inside the church in Pihs Looc, Kuroko had seen the horrible truth. Konori-senpai, making out with a stranger. A man. A male. A non-woman. A not-Kuroko.

It was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and so incredibly hot. The heat rushed through her and she bared her teeth. "Who is that man!?"

Konori-senpai frowned. "What's with you? The last time we met you were all over my boobs and now I'm not allowed to make out with my boyfriend?"

"BOY—!?"

"The name's Kurozuma. Kurozuma Wataru." The guy offered, now with every guest of the church staring. He grinned cockily. "I get that you're an acquaintance of Mii, eh?"

_Mii!? _They were on first-name basis obviously, and this made the hairs on Kuroko's neck stand on end. "H-How long have you been together!?"

They looked at each other and Konori-senpai blushed. "W-Well…" She glanced away and scratched her cheek. Kuroko was horrified by this adorable display of shyness.

"It's been a long time now, hasn't it, Mii?" Kurozuma grinned. "Two or three years?"

Kuroko collapsed to her knees. _I was so naïve._

There was a rumble outside and somehow, it made her pause in her misery. She knew that sound too well. No way. There was no way—

The doors to the church burst open. "Konori-san, Kurozuma-san!" One of the guards stood in the opening, frantic. "You need to come at once! There's a fight at The Blind Vampire!"

Kurozuma tsk'ed. "There's always a fight there."

Kuroko knew at once. There was no doubt in her mind, like the rumbling sound held a signature complete with name, age and gender.

"You don't understand, we have to evacuate the surrounding area. These are two matriarchs fighting!"

_Just how much trouble did she get into!?_

XXX

Mikoto growled at the ring of vamps. She felt like she was suffocating, and the vampires around her looked more and more like mindless monsters.

"You look totally pale." The vampire girl called Frenda was looking at her curiously. "Are you really the Railgun, the kinslayer? The one who killed a thousand vamps and ascended to matriarch?"

There were angry mutters.

"Well, those are the rumors. In the end, I wonder if it's true." Frenda glared at her. The pink-haired giant stared at her from the bar. Juliet was behind her, cowering from the hungry predators, and the two boys she'd assaulted was behind _her_, holding onto each other for dear life.

"Is that really the kinslayer?"

"She's just a kid…"

"So that's why she protected that girl."

Fear and disgust mixed together in the atmosphere like a poison.

"Leave us alone. Let us leave!" Mikoto yelled at Frenda.

"Excuuuuuuse me? Hah! And miss the fat bonus Mugino put on your head? Too bad I have to capture you alive."

"I swear I'll—"

"Opening!" Frenda flung a hand out and tossed several small packets in Mikoto's direction. There was a lit fuse on each of them, but that didn't register until _after _her lightning struck out. The reaction was pure instinct. The packets exploded into a cloud of dust. It enveloped them and quickly had tears and snot burst from her nose and eyes. It burned down her throat and itched at her skin.

"How do you like it? It's my special brew. Concentrated garlic dust!" Frenda's muffled voice came from her side. Mikoto tried to see through the tears and the dust, but Frenda's kick hit her head before she could locate the other vamp.

"Ugh!"

Frenda grabbed her arm and Mikoto lashed out blindly, scorching the air in that direction. The hand vanished.

"Vamp-san! This way!" Suddenly, Juliet grabbed her hand. She looked strangely untouched by the dust cloud. She was human, after all, then. And she looked scared as she pulled Mikoto along by the hand. The dust was spreading and the pub guests were coughing and wailing in pain and disgust as they too scrambled for the door. At least the chaos made it harder for Frenda to target them.

They crashed through the door amongst scattering guests, and Juliet shrieked as they hit the ground. The sting was receding. Mikoto could _see_.

In front of them stood the black-haired companion to Frenda. Takitsubo, was it?

Mikoto staggered to her feet and wiped her face, leveling her with a glare.

"Unless you want to risk your life, move."

Takitsubo raised her hands and Mikoto roared. Lightning shot from her fringe and was swallowed by the green beam of light shooting past her face. It proceeded to blast down the street and vanish in the distance. Soon, a rumble followed. Mikoto stared after it before whipping her head around.

She may never have seen her before, but she had no trouble recognizing the woman in front of her.

"Meltdowner…"

"Aaaw shucks!" Frenda exited the pub, pushing a remaining guest out of her way. She had a mask over her mouth and nose, which she pulled down once free of the garlic dust bomb. "We were _just _about to catch her for you, Mugino!"

"Funny. I was _just _on my way to have a drink, but it looks like the pub is closed for renovation tonight." The matriarch glanced at Mikoto and a sickening smile twisted onto her face. "Then again, I never imagined I'd meet _you _here. Such a great pleasure to see you, Railgun."

Green dots of light appeared around her head and Mikoto scrambled to action. Leaping aside, she felt the tug on her clothes as the beams shot past.

"Juliet, get out of here!" She pulled the girl to her feet and pushed her along. She may have been paralyzed with fear, but now the girl woke up and staggered along.

"B-But what about—"

"Go get Judgment!"

"_Judgment_!?" Frenda laughed. "What are _they _gonna do? You're on Mugino's turf now, punk!"

Mikoto turned to face them. Frenda to her right, Takitsubo to the left, and Mugino in front. Outnumbered and, quite possibly outpowered as well. Mugino was not a small fry. If Mental Out had been scary, then this woman was outright terrifying. Rather than fight, she had to get out.

"What do you want?" Mikoto asked.

"That's none of your business!" Frenda claimed, smirking like she was having the time of her life.

"Frenda, Takitsubo, get yourselves out of firing range. I haven't had a chance for some fun in a _long _time." Mugino's face split in an evil grin. "I plan to have a _lot _of it."

More green balls of light grew around her head. Mikoto didn't think. She charged forward in a burst of power and crashed right into Mugino, knocking her down. They both tumbled to the ground. Mikoto rolled to her feet and was immediately halted by a steel grip around her ankle.

"Woah!"

"You freaking brat!" Mugino stood up and pulled Mikoto with her, holding her up into the air by her ankle. The other matriarch was taller than her, but not only that; she was a whole lot stronger as well.

"I am going to roast you black, pipsqueak!" Mugino raised her other hand and the ball of green light grew in her palm. Mikoto pulled a bullet from her pocket – spilling several in the process – charged her electricity and fired it. The beam from Mugino's meltdowner and the rapidly charged railgun crashed head on and the ensuing explosion sent them both tumbling in different directions. Mikoto slid across the ground, her skin stinging all over from the heat, and could not see anything through the ensuing cloud of dust.

She did feel the beam coming though. It ripped apart the ground right beside her, missing only because Mugino was as blind as she. Mikoto ran off through the dust, using her electricity to sense her surroundings, but even then the next beam hit her right on. She smacked it aside on reflex, and it crashed into the building behind her.

The matriarch herself came at her a second later, charging ahead through the dust. She had both horns and claws out now, while powerful, terrifying fangs glinted in her snarling mouth. At her back sprouted greenish wings of the same substance that her meltdowner consisted of.

Mikoto raised her arms in a guard, but the punch was too powerful to be blocked like that. She was sent into the wall of a nearby house and the wood cracked beneath the force. She landed on the ground, her arms aching. _She's not like that Queen at all! _She winced as she stood up, and was immediately caught by the throat. Her back hit the wall again and it gave in, splinters of wood pressing into her skin.

"Is this all? Really? I turned a fucking worm that somehow reached matriarch status, and _this _is all it's got!?" She looked pissed off for more than one reason and Mikoto gasped for air.

"You – turned me?"

She looked enraged. "Damn right I did! I killed you and left you to rot, and yet somehow you're here now, facing me like a brat! I knew I should have turned down that job, but what the hell, what's done is done and I'll get the chance to finish it this time!"

Mikoto grabbed her wrist and unleashed her electricity. The other matriarch laughed loudly. The electricity ran along her skin and seemed to be absorbed into her wings. Completely useless.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, brat!" Mugino turned and pulled her along, throwing her into the ground. The force of the throw was enough to send her head ringing and the ground gave in at the impact. _This isn't good! I gotta get out! _She gasped for air and Mugino stepped closer, green balls of liquid fire dancing around her like pet birds.

"I know what I'll do." She was grinning again, a dangerous grin that was anything but happy. "I'll take you back to my castle and have some _real _fun with you. And then," she leaned down and pulled her up by the collar, lifting her into the air again, "I'll drain your blood. Technically, you're still part of my pack." Her fangs glinted, eyes blackening. "How does it feel, to finally be recognized by your matriarch, huh? Congratulations, brat! Hahahaha!" Her laughter pierced the air and Mikoto grimaced. She grabbed Mugino's hand again, and pulled in a deep breath. The ground beneath them erupted in black iron sand. It shot up and neatly sawed Mugino's arm off by the elbow. For a second the matriarch looked stunned, and Mikoto fell to the ground, tossing the arm away while the blood pumped to the ground.

_Run run run run! _She scrambled to her feet and prepared to charge, calling on a thunderstorm for a chance to get away on the lightning. The sky flashed above them, but the eerie light of the Meltdowner filled the street as well.

"YOU FUCKING BRAAAAAT!"

Mugino had pulled out what looked like a transparent playing card. While lightning arced off of Mikoto, the other matriarch flicked the card into the air and fired her meltdowner right at it. It hit the card and split into several beams, raining down onto the entire street in front of Mugino. Mikoto realized a second too late that the beam was no longer green, but golden. Her eyes widened. _It turned into holy light!? _The beams speared her arm, shoulder, chest, stomach and leg in searing heat and the pain instantly engulfed her body. _Shit… _She was falling, her sight failing, and the sky above them was slowly clearing now that she was losing consciousness. _That's… cheating…_

XXX

_No way…_

Kuroko had frozen in place. While Judgment scurried forth to evacuate the neighborhood, she'd slipped past them with her teleport and landed on a building overlooking the fight. She only arrived in time to see the last part of the confrontation, and she may have wanted to intervene, but… there was no way a single human could pull apart two matriarchs. Her silver spikes alone were not enough to stop Mugino, even if she managed to hit from such a distance.

Not even _Mikoto _was able to hold her off. One second it looked like she would get away, the next a shower of holy light bombarded the street. It was way more concentrated than what Kuroko had seen before. As Mikoto fell, broken and smoking from countless wounds, rational thought took the backseat. All Kuroko saw was the potential of losing her lover to the fury of another matriarch. She teleported in and grabbed Mikoto's arm, instantly teleporting away and landing on a nearby roof. The vampire's skin was sizzling, burned right through to the bone.

"Where the fuck did you go!?" The Meltdowner was yelling from below, and flapped her wings as if planning to rise into the sky to look for them.

"Mugino-sama!" One of the vampires who had evidently taken cover during the battle, peeked out from behind a building. "Your arm! Mugino-sama, you need to reattach it before it's too late!"

Kuroko was thankful for the distraction. The matriarch down there seemed pissed off, yet was apparently in no hurry of abandoning her arm either. Judgment would soon arrive and pick things up; Kuroko had to get them out of there. She cradled Mikoto's wounded body to her chest and teleported away.


	19. One Week

I'm still here! November was full of Nanowrimo and originals, which I'm still working on. I haven't forgotten BSS though! There are more parts coming up - so stay tuned. Thanks to the wonderful Skarlashka for always helping me out by betaing and coming up with new ideas. Go read her stories. They're awesome.

And thanks to you who've reviewed and asked me where I am; that's what made me get into gear and deliver this today.

**XXX**

**Part 18 – One Week**

**XXX**

Stiyl's funeral was much like any other Anti-Skill funeral. They burned his crate-turned-coffin on a giant bonfire in the woods outside Pihs Looc. As they danced around the bonfire, Ruiko noticed the familiar faces of Mitori and Lessar through the flames. The venom in their eyes made her veins freeze over. She may not have wanted to call any of them best friends, but they had all been close to Stiyl. Yet, the two of them had failed him, and Ruiko had done nothing to stop his death either.

They probably hated her now.

When they came back to the hideout that evening, tensions were high amongst the group. Yomikawa-sensei called in for a meeting and Ruiko's chest clenched oddly at the reminder that Anti-Skill had not-so-innocent reasons for being in Pihs Looc. Like an ironic reminder, the feeling of conflict in her heart grew more and more. On one hand she'd like to go back before she got buried deep enough to make it impossible to get out. But then again, she wanted to know what Yomikawa-sensei had meant when she said they were going to blow up the city. Besides which, this… this had always been her home. Just leaving, now that she'd finally returned, it was, well…

Stiyl's team was divided between the other teamleaders present. Ruiko ended up in the same team as Akemi this time. They all gathered in the yard in the middle of the town house Anti-Skill was using as a hideout, well over a hundred people cramped in that tiny space and surrounded by the apartment complex on three sides and a fence twice Ruiko's height. They lit torches to illuminate the growing darkness of the night.

"Today was a heavy day for our cause. We have lost a valuable comrade and a great friend." It was not Yomikawa-sensei, but Ruiko's new teamleader Xochitl that spoke. Her shoulder-length hair looked curlier than Ruiko remembered. Had it really been that long since she was last with them? Xochitl was a sorceress from a country far to the south, her dark skin evident of that. Apparently, she'd escaped her former organization and joined Anti-Skill after moons of aimless wandering. Her story was similar to a lot of the Anti-Skill members, and that is why her words had such an impact. Every single member of Anti-Skill knew each other. On more than one occasion bonds like family were formed, or at least what Ruiko imagined to be one. Some even jokingly said they were all Yomikawa-sensei's pack. Losing one of them felt like losing a near relative.

"However, we will not allow this setback to knock us down. We are liberation! We are more ready than ever!"

Cheers and roars filled the yard.

"Stiyl's death will only serve to fuel our rage even further!" Xochitl continued, yelling even louder over the noise. "He left us an amazing weapon!" She held up a small bottle. "Artificial limitbreak. By spreading this substance in the drinking water, we will make the humans of Pihs Looc our weapons. Vampires drinking their blood will go on a rage and Judgment will hunt them down! The inevitable war will finally be reality!"

Ruiko sucked in a breath. This was worse than she'd imagined, but Xochitl was the Corpse Worker. Even if Stiyl never got to write down his last discoveries, she was able to communicate with and record the dead's voices. And _what else had he told her?_

Xochitl continued speaking now that anticipating murmurs began spreading. "This won't work on them all though. This city is rotten, feeding vampires with turok meat in order to sate their hunger. Hunting humans is mere sport to these monsters. However!"

She paused for dramatic effect and every ear was pinned on her words. "In just one week the annual banquet will take place in Pihs Looc. Both humans and vampires of high standing are invited. There will be matriarchs there. So we will blow them up!"

While everyone exchanged surprised and delighted glances, Xochitl raised her hand and gestured to someone near the front. "We can all thank Awaki-san for making it possible. She obtained blueprints of Judgment's greatest weapon and put it directly in our hands. Using the holy obsidian shrapnel bomb, we will not only damage the oppressive powers choking us in their grip of steel, we'll also pin the blame on Judgment." Her eyes looked positively insane now. "A traitorous move like that will result in immediate war!"

Cheers and shouts exploded out. Everyone stood up, jutting their fists in the air and screaming like there was no tomorrow. Ruiko was stunned, unable to move. The atmosphere was intoxicating, and she wanted to join the mindless celebration. Not long ago she'd have been swallowed up and hurled along, but now, she just couldn't. Maybe, maybe she'd spent so much time away that… her mind had jaded?

Poisoning the water to make vampires go out of control? Blowing up the matriarchs, hurting the vampire packs at the core? She couldn't help it, but she knew now that vampires were not all mindless killers. There might be more like Misaka-san – more who clung onto their morals and did whatever they could to avoid killing humans. And yet, a small voice whispered in her ear; _is that not why they are monsters in the first place? Even Misaka-san has killed. Even when they try not to, they end up bringing disaster into the lives of humans._

She clenched her hands on her thighs. _But… so have we. We have killed humans and vampires both. And even more people will suffer now._

The voice sounded like it was grinning. For some reason, it had Styil's face. _It takes a monster to fight monsters. _

She didn't know. Was that really it? It seemed logical and all, probably.

'_Don't let them hurt Koto-chan!' _A new voice burst into her head and this one was not her own. But it made her realize. Now, Ruiko had more people to think about than just Anti-Skill. She had already decided before coming here: Ruiko had a new home now. She had Kazari, Shirai-san, and a matriarch waiting for her return. How odd was that? And the thought of them being hurt in this scheme made her sick to the bone.

While the cheers continued around her she sat there in mellow silence, looking inwards. _Who are you?_

Only silence met her. She was sure though, that it was the same voice she had heard the day before when she suddenly summoned that gust of wind.

"Ruiko-chan! Ruiko-chan!" Akemi was pulling at her arm, attempting to have her stand up. "Come on! Isn't it exciting!? The world is finally going to change!" Her eyes glittered and somehow, that was the last drop for Ruiko. She stood up and looked over at Xochitl, cheering wildly, and behind her, Yomikawa-sensei. For a second it felt like their eyes met and Ruiko glanced away.

"Do you think war is a good thing?" She asked Akemi.

"Of course it is!" Akemi and the others were entirely lost in the excitement. "We'll finally get revenge! We'll finally be free!"

Ruiko felt guilty for a second. All Anti-Skill members had their own reasons for fighting. Some had lost their entire family to the vamps, and others, like her, had been misused and sold like slaves; yet others had reason to hate Judgment and the way they worked, whether it was ignoring human conflicts or misusing their authority. Akemi was another orphan like herself and still bore the scars of their massacre on her body. Her missing ear had bothered her until Xochitl told her to bear it like a trophy, because Akemi was a survivor.

Who was Ruiko to judge them?

XXX

The silence of the night was disturbed by a frantic yell.

"Nunotaba-san!" Kuroko began yelling the moment she appeared in the first floor of the café. The injured Mikoto hung heavily over her shoulder. "NUNOTABA!"

"That was quick. Teleporting is as good for stealing as I thought. Oh." The witch appeared in the stairway and saw the state of the matriarch Kuroko was carrying. "I see. You did not fulfill your end of the deal after all and opted for a midnight romance."

"I do have your stinking souvenir, dammit! Thanks to this numbskull there was so much distraction even a stomping troll could have done it!"

Mikoto groaned and moved, pushing off of Kuroko and immediately collapsing on the floor.

"Mikoto!" Kuroko didn't even know where to touch her. It was as if the vamp might disintegrate if she was too rough. Her skin was glowing golden and the wounds from the beams hadn't started closing. There was no blood, just, so much _light_.

Nunotaba came closer while staring down at the sorry state of the matriarch.

"This was no ordinary holy weapon. She was hit by _that_, hm."

Kuroko was panicking. "Don't just stand there, help her!"

"Get her upstairs and into bed. I will see what I can do. Although, I am far better at countering vampires than helping them."

It didn't matter right now; they had nowhere else to go. Kuroko somehow got Mikoto into bed, and then the minutes ticked by in excruciating misery. Kuroko sat at the bedside, just short of biting her nails off. They'd drawn the curtains and locked the front door, just in case. The golden sheen kept spreading from the vamp's wounds like a flesh-eating disease and no amount of prayer would stop it – if anything, it accelerated the process. Goddamn holy spells!

Finally, the witch returned to the room with some sort of brew which she tried to make Mikoto drink. But the vampire did not cooperate at all, seemingly lost in a haze of pain, only crying and crying until Kuroko snapped.

"For Will's sake, she's dying! Do something! Ouch!?"

Nunotaba had just chopped her over the head.

"Calm down. The more agitated you become, the more your presence disturbs her."

"But she's hurting so much!" Kuroko's eyes were glossing over.

"This brew should make the pain lessen, if only she'd calm down enough to drink."

Kuroko stared at Mikoto's pained form, the shimmer of holy light which lit up the room around them. Kuroko had never seen anything like it. She had seen vampires in great pain from holy light before; her own attack was enough to send a normal vampire into a fit of anguish. But the light that had speared Mikoto and burnt through her flesh was nothing like any holy light she'd ever seen.

What looked like black dust twirled lazily in the air above her head, and Kuroko realized that Mikoto's horns were manifesting.

"What is going on?"

"Her body is attempting to fight off the effect of the holy light. It is much like a poison in this case." Nunotaba for once seemed to be as serious as her expression suggested. "She needs to work it out of her system before she can heal."

Kuroko's heart was in her throat. "Will she be able to?"

"I don't know." Nunotaba took Kuroko by the wrist, and before she could react, the witch had pulled out a needle from her pocket and pricked Kuroko's finger.

"Ow!" A drop of blood hit the surface of the brew and bled out into the smoking liquid.

"Remove it from sight." Nunotaba stuffed her finger into her mouth and Kuroko stumbled away like a drunkard. Nunotaba approached the matriarch again, holding the mug above her. "Misaka-san, I drew some of Shirai-san's black blood into here."

Mikoto's eyes shot open, bloody red on black, and bared her fangs in a snarl. Even Kuroko paled at the sight, reminded too much of the Gilmore incident. Luckily, the vamp was too weak to get up, and wracked by pain from trying.

Nunotaba was as calm as ever. "Here, I will give it to you. Please drink." She helped support Mikoto's head enough to balance the mug on Mikoto's lips. She was breathing heavily, looking exhausted by now, and Nunotaba tipped the mug slightly so that the liquid entered her mouth. She might have swallowed on instinct, but at least she was drinking it, and after a while it seemed like it was starting to help her calm down. Her breathing became slower and the grip on the mattress didn't seem as tense.

"The body craves blood to heal," Nunotaba spoke again once Mikoto had closed her eyes and her expression had become more relaxed. "It is an instinctive reaction, though in this case it might not even help. The craving for your black blood is very strong."

Kuroko felt cold. "Will it… always be like that?"

Nunotaba put the mug on the table beside the bed. "About three hundred years ago, vampires started hunting the werewolves. The official explanation was that because of the recent aggressive maneuvers against the vampire communities, the hunt was necessary to ensure the vampires' own safety. That may have been true, but in reality, it was also an excuse to capture werewolves and keep them as pets, to feed on them whenever they fancied. It is said that the regular feeding made them dependent on a steady supply of the blood, however this claim has been badly documented by humans." She gazed at the mug thoughtfully. "I was not alive three hundred years ago, so I cannot tell you."

Kuroko snorted. "Really."

"It is true."

"I wasn't questioning it!"

The witch glanced at Kuroko. "As far as I know, the vampires who drank werewolf blood became addicted very fast, and the craving for it only grew worse with time. Sadly, this hit the werewolf population very bad."

The implication was hard to miss. Kuroko's gut grew cold. She stared at Mikoto, the magnificent vampire matriarch she had fallen in love with, the human she had gotten to know beneath.

"Mikoto can overcome it."

"You sound very sure of that."

"She will! Mikoto is amazing! There is nothing she cannot do! Just like she'll survive this stupid curse or whatever it is!"

The witch sighed. "If you say so." She looked back at Mikoto. "Meltdowner's Silicon Burn is an obsidian weapon. Not only does it allow the attack to cover a larger area, it also transforms the beam into highly concentrated holy light. I would not have been able to tell you if a matriarch could take a hit and survive, beforehand. Actually, I still cannot guarantee anything."

Kuroko watched the wounds in Mikoto's skin and how they glowed eerily. Certainly, she would need time to heal from this. But at least she seemed calmer now.

"K-Kuroko," Mikoto suddenly spoke, surprising her. Her eyes opened in slits.

"Yes, love!?" Kuroko had to fight the desire to throw herself forward, anxious that too close a proximity would make Mikoto snap back into that crazed vamp. No, she could not risk making things worse. Her hand clenched, hiding the tiny prick in her finger.

"I'm sorry, I… I couldn't even get away," Mikoto mumbled.

"Don't worry about that! Concentrate on getting yourself healed up!"

"She's my – she's the one who – turned me. I didn't know…"

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"It's – it's okay, love. We'll get through this. Together."

XXX

The hallway was so silent and dark compared to the courtyard. Outside, the others were celebrating long into the night, sending Stiyl off in the best possible Anti-Skill fashion.

Ruiko breathed out. She had been part of it for a while, but the nagging feeling in her chest only grew more and more insistent.

She knocked on the apartment door.

"Come in." Yomikawa-sensei's voice sounded muffled.

No backing down now. She'd already asked for a minute of sensei's time and she better not waste it.

Ruiko entered the room and found Yomikawa-sensei wasn't alone. Xochitl also sat there in the couch, opposite their leader. Beside her sat Hughes, another team leader with a goatee and glasses and a permanent silly grin on his face. In addition to them, there was—_Shirai-san? _No, it wasn't her. The hair looked similar, but this woman was older, and her cowboy hat and chaps weren't something Ruiko could remember seeing Shirai-san ever wear. Their eyes met for an instant and a smirk grew on the woman's lips.

Yomikawa-sensei sat hunched over a bunch of paperwork that looked like maps. When Ruiko came in, she looked up and leaned back.

"Ooooh Ruiko-chan!" Hughes jumped up and stepped over Xochitl's legs, who frowned up at him. He didn't notice, stepping forward to take Ruiko's hands. "It's been so long! You've grown!" His eyes flicked downwards.

"Hughes!" Yomikawa-sensei's voice became strict.

"Aye, aye, boss." He turned on his heel, saluted, and turned back to Ruiko. "I'm off on a supersecret mission, Ruiko-chan. We'll talk later, alright? I wanna tell you all about the new Gwent cards I've got my hands on!"

"You still play that?"

"Of course! It's _the _most popular thing in Pihs Looc right now."

"At least at the pubs _you _frequent," Xochitl huffed.

He grinned at her, patted Ruiko's shoulder and exited the room. "You're just mad I beat you~"

"Shut up!"

He left, chuckling loudly as he closed the door. Upon his leave, the tension in the room returned tenfold. Ruiko swallowed as she remembered why she was there.

Yomikawa-sensei looked right at her. "Ruiko. What can I help you with?"

Breathe. Ruiko steeled herself for the umpteenth time.

"Sensei, I - I'm not - I don't really..."

None of them said anything, which only just seemed to make it harder. Ruiko swallowed again and her eyes flicked from side to side. "I don't think we should do this."

Xochitl's eyes nearly bugged out. The stranger's eyebrows rose till they vanished beneath her hat. Yomikawa-sensei, however, frowned deeply.

"What do you mean?"

"Doing what we're planning, it'll…" she trailed off. Sweat started pouring down her neck. "It'll end up hurting a lot of people!"

Xochitl groaned and rolled her eyes. "That's the point, dumbnut."

"No!" Ruiko clenched her fists. "We're trying to save people, not harm them! Anti-Skill has always been about freeing humanity from oppression, giving them rights, removing those that threaten them! Why are we becoming the same thing?"

Xochitl looked furious, but Yomikawa-sensei's expression softened.

"Do you mind giving us the room, Awaki-san?"

The stranger uncrossed her legs. "Not at all." She stood, and then vanished in the blink of an eye. Ruiko blinked. _She's a teleporter too?_ Maybe that had something to do with how they got those blueprints.

Yomikawa-sensei looked at Ruiko directly now.

"Ruiko, I know you took Stiyl's death hard. It hit all of us deeply. Especially you."

_You don't even know how deep it hit._ Ruiko had to fight the urge to tell them everything. Did they already know? Surely, Mitori and Lessar had said something, and Xochitl would have asked Stiyl's spirit when she contacted him. Her heart felt even hollower than normal beneath the stitches.

"Yomikawa-sensei, this isn't just about Stiyl. The things we're doing… are we sure it's the only way?"

Yomikawa-sensei gave her this look of compassion Ruiko didn't know how to deal with right now.

"It might seem harsh, but this is Anti-Skill's true destiny. In order to achieve the greater good, sacrifices must be made. We are one of them."

Of course she knew that. She'd heard it so many times. Her mouth was dry. Why'd she come here? Of course they knew what they were doing. They'd calculated every risk, every pro and con of doing it this way.

"Um, I'm… I'm just worried, is all."

"And that is fine. We all are. But believe, Ruiko. Believe that we can make a difference, and it will happen."

"I… I do believe. I just…" She had already deflated. One arm snaked across her stomach to grab at the other, as if attempting to hide her from view. As she did, something sharp poked into her ribs. She'd forgotten all about the bone fragment, but there it was, in her pocket. A reminder. Her mind settled nearly immediately.

"Is there no way… we'll do it differently?"

"This is not up for discussion, Ruiko."

As expected. "Then, I'm sorry, but I can't stick around for it."

They said nothing. She turned, only to stop when Xochitl overtook her in a few long strides.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her new teamleader folded her arms across her chest and blocked her route to the door.

"Back to the others."

Xochitl cocked her head. "Lemme guess. A matriarch, a flowery-headed girl and a vampire dog."

Ruiko stared at her. "Did Stiyl tell you?."

"Stiyl? Ah. No. I haven't been able to contact him at all. Which reminds me. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, do you? Someone who kept his soul from returning to the flow or something?"

_Uiharu did. _Ruiko realized now. But that meant, they only had Mitori and Lessar's version of the events. Of course, they may know the details about the artificial limitbreak too.

"And you? As if you could leave after hearing all of that." Xochitl leaned in close. "No one leaves this building unless it's on direct orders."

"But I have to leave." She could swear she felt her heart throbbing in that moment, dead or not. "What about Yomikawa-sensei?" She glanced over at their leader. While strict, she was also fair. But Yomikawa-sensei had gone back to looking at her maps.

"Who do you think ordered me to keep an eye on you?" Xochitl grinned. "We heard what happened in that camp. You should be glad we didn't silence you the second you showed your face here. Actually, you can thank Yomikawa for that."

Suddenly, Ruiko's hands yanked up into the air as if invisible fingers had grabbed onto her wrists. "Yikes!" Before she could move, a spike blade rested against her throat. It was as long as an arm. Xochitl leaned forward and spoke calmly.

"If you do as I say, I won't use the Macuahuitl to carve you a new mouth."

There was a rattle of metal as she pulled out a set of handcuffs with her other hand.

Ruiko panicked. "Wait! I have to go back!"

"Not until we say so, you don't." The cuffs snatched onto her wrists. Xochitl removed her weapon, which vanished into thin air, and then pulled a blindfold over Ruiko's eyes.

"No, wait, you don't get it! If I don't go back, Misaka-san will come here!"

"A matriarch will come looking for an Anti-Skill member? The kinslayer, even! That's rich; let her come!" The blindfold tightened and Ruiko was pulled backwards. "I've always wanted to see what a monster that kills other monsters looks like."

Ruiko opened her mouth, but Xochitl's hand covered it instantly and she was pushed down to the floor, her hands strapped to one of the bedposts. Then Xochitl stuffed some cloth into her mouth.

"There we go. Just in case you somehow learn to buff up without yelling the spells like a fool, I'll make sure to have someone on guard duty at all times. No worries. At worst you'll be stuck here a few days." The woman stood up.

"You had to do it in here, didn't you?" Yomikawa-sensei's voice sighed.

"No worries, boss. I'll have another room prepared in a few minutes."

The door closed and Ruiko remained sitting, stunned.

…well damn.

XXX

Somewhere else, far from the others, Kazari was standing by a signpost. It had several hands, pointing in different directions. There was no text on them, and she had followed each of them at least once, some twice. Always, she ended up at the same sign.

She leaned on her knees and sighed deeply. "What is going on? I need to go back to the others." She was sweating from having run for the past few minutes, hoping for once that she'd get somewhere new, only to see the sign again after passing the hilltop.

It was a boring landscape; she found it pretty when she first came here, but now it was dreary. As long as she stood by the sign, everything was flat and grassy, with a single tree in the distance. She had tried reaching that as well, but it seemed the closer she got, the farther away it was. The landscape changed and transformed the further she walked, only to revert to the same flat place when she stood by the signpost once more.

It was all pretty annoying.

"Jeez!" She raised her hands and hammered her fists into the pole the sign was poised on. "Let me out of here, will you! Stupid!" She kicked it as well and the sign swayed above her, before suddenly toppling over. She squealed and jumped away, and the sign crashed into the ground. Kazari's bum hit the ground and she sat with her heart hammering in her throat, staring at the sign for a few seconds.

"How am I supposed to get out of here!? Where is everyone?"

There was no answer, and Kazari groaned and hung her head down. "I just want to go home."

"Kazari." A familiar voice joined her, and Kazari whipped her head around.

"Mom!?"

It was the last person she'd expected to see, and mom looked just like she used to in Academy City too. White coat, long, beautiful hair in a high ponytail. Kazari had wanted to have her hair as long as hers once, but mom insisted she looked cutest with a bobcut.

"Hey there, sweetheart."

"Mom, it's really you! Why aren't you in Toaru village?"

Mom smiled. "You should know why. I'm not really here either. Maybe you are simply trying to comfort yourself by calling forth something you desire."

Kazari cocked her head. "What?"

"You always were a ditzycup," mom said, and while she spoke her features changed until she was no longer Kazari's mother, but someone else she longed to see.

"Yo, Uiharu." Saten-san's smug grin and carefree posture sent a jolt of happiness into her chest.

"Saten-san! You came back!"

"Sorry, I-I'm a fool after all. I always knew that Anti-Skill is my family, and I guess I just had to be reminded of that. I'm too deep in this." She turned and raised a hand in an awkward wave. "I, um, I wish I had the guts to tell you what I really feel, but… I guess I'm still a coward."

"Wait! Saten-san, wait! You don't have to go with them, you can come back with us! To Toaru village! We're your family too!" Kazari grabbed for her, but when she got a hold of her clothes she'd already changed shape again. Shirai-san looked down at her from above her shoulder.

"What, Uiharu? I don't have time, I need to help Mikoto."

Kazari blinked, then moved to stand beside her. "Shirai-san, you're always looking out for Misaka-san."

"Of course I am! She's my lover – my everything! I need to keep her safe. I don't want to see her hurting anymore."

"Shirai-san… you'll be safe in Toaru. Let's go back there! Together!"

The paladin frowned. Black veins crept over the skin of her face. "I don't think so, Uiharu. As long as I'm… like this, I don't think she can be safe anywhere near me at all."

"That's not true!"

But Shirai-san's expression was already changing and morphing, until Misaka-san's smile took its place.

"Kazari~" She caught Kazari in a giant hug before she could even squeal.

"M-Misaka-san!"

"I'm so glad we came to Pihs Looc! There are so many things to see and do here! Did you know vamps here don't even drink blood?"

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Right!? So I figured, what if I lived here too? Maybe then, one day, I won't have to worry about hurting anyone, ever again. Maybe I could live a normal life!"

Kazari grew cold in her embrace. "But Misaka-san, Toaru village needs you! It won't be the same without you there, and – and you're a matriarch! You need to drink blood to stay _you_!"

Misaka-san put her down with a somber smile on her face. "I get what you mean, but… I don't really think that matters anymore. Toaru doesn't quite feel like home, it never did. It's more like they tolerate me because they worship what I am, you know?" She rubbed her neck and grinned. "But Pihs Looc is different! I'm sure it'd be a blast living here!"

"But what about the rest of us? What should we do?"

"Hey, everyone has their own things, right?" Misaka-san patted her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll become a great healer anyways, even move back to Academy City!"

"No… No, I don't want that. I don't want to move. I want to go back. I want everyone to go back to Toaru village and – and live together there!"

"Aaah, sorry, Kazari. That's not… really what I want anymore." Misaka-san's figure was growing diffuse, like a haze disintegrating with the sunrise. Soon, she was all alone again.

"Wait… everyone! Wait!"

No… this couldn't be real. Everyone was leaving her. Everyone was going their own separate ways. It shouldn't be like this!

"I guess I was wrong." Mom was back, walking up behind her. "That was definitely their desires, not yours. Who knew you'd be so receptive in the soul plane."

"That was… their desires?" It couldn't be. Not now. They'd come this far!

"There's no way to be sure, is there? But here, every soul is the same. Transparent, and drawn to those who will listen. You are one in a thousand, Kazari-chan. I always knew you'd be special."

"I… I don't know what that means."

Mom came closer, enveloping her arms around her. Kazari leaned into her chest. "I'm so confused! I just want to get out of here!"

"That's okay. Don't be afraid, Kazari. Listen to the voice in your heart and it'll help you when you are uncertain. You can guide everyone onto the right path."

"Guide?" Kazari sniffed. "I can't even guide myself out of this place…"

"That is because you lack direction. Once you settle on the path you wish to go, finding the way out will happen by itself."

Kazari let go of the labcoat and let her hands drop to her sides. "I… only want to go back. I never even wanted to come here in the first place. Sure, it was exciting to see the city and meet a witch and all, but… I really just want to go home now."

"Then that is your direction."

Her mom was disappearing too. The warm smile Kazari remembered seemed to linger even when the rest of her vanished into the air. Lips that pressed against hers, warm and soft. Kazari slowly relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes and responding to the gesture. If only this was Saten-san… _Wait!?_ Her eyes shot open and this time, there was no eternal landscape or annoying signpost, and no mom either. It was a room with a purple hue and above her Nunotaba-san was kissing her passionately.

Kazari screeched and pushed the woman away, only to realize her arms were way too short to achieve something like that.

Nunotaba-san pulled back and gazed at her. Not at whom she had kissed. No, Kazari had felt it, but there was no doubt that kiss had not touched her lips. Because her lips were currently right in front of her. Attached to her face. Which she shouldn't be able to see from this angle. _Did… did I always have a freckle behind my ear?_

"Hmmm." Nunotaba-san stared into her eyes. "This complicates the matter. Are you conscious?"

"W-What's going on?" Kazari looked over herself and grew into a steadily deeper panic. _Those are my arms? Why, why are they all stiff and weird? What is this!?_

"Good," Nunotaba-san said, "That means at least a part of the recovery spell worked. The bucket of water didn't seem to help so I tried the traditional method."

"You kissed me in order to wake me up? Isn't, isn't that supposed to be 'your true love' and such?" Kazari's heart was hammering somewhere outside her chest.

"I see. This is unexpected. I suppose that means we are destined for each other."

"I really don't think so!" She blushed furiously and tried to sit up again, though her head was spinning and her limbs were not listening properly.

To her horrified surprise, Nunotaba leaned forward and picked her up.

"Woah woah noooooo!" She shrieked as her legs kicked uselessly in the air, then the witch nestled her into her arms and Kazari stared into the huge room.

"You shouldn't haste. Your treatment had an unexpected side effect, but it will most likely pass. In the meantime, you should focus on gaining full control of your doll. It is quite different from a human body."

"What do you mean, doll? What did you do to me!?"

"Treatment."

Kazari stared up at her, dazed. Nunotaba actually had quite a pointy chin from this angle.

"Nunotaba-san!" The door smacked open and Shirai-san entered, pulling off her cloak to reveal her tail and ears.

"Shirai-san!" Kazari had never been happier to see the paladin in her life.

"Ah, are you finally finished with your patrolling?" Nunotaba asked, coercing a huff from Shirai-san.

"We can't take any chances. If that crazy hag decides to hunt us down, I'd rather have all escape routes open." She looked over at the bed where Kazari's body laid silently. "Is she still showing no signs of waking up?"

"I am, I'm here!" Kazari struggled to sit up, and Shirai-san started at the movement.

"Why are you still carrying that thing around!?"

Nunotaba looked down at Kazari. "This is your friend. She woke up just a short while ago."

Shirai-san stared in disbelief, and Kazari waved her arms. "It's me!"

Shirai-san scrunched her nose, glanced from Kazari to Nunotaba-san, and said: "Why is it waving at me?"

_She… she can't hear me?_ Kazari sunk back in defeat.

"She is attempting to greet you." Nunotaba took Kazari and held her out so that her face was inches from Shirai-san's. Her grimace became even more prominent.

"It's me, Shirai-san!"

"She is calling you. Do you not hear it?"

"Ummm…" Shirai-san frowned deeper. This close, Kazari could see the black spiderweb of veins beneath the skin of her face. "It has no mouth."

"I see. You are unable to hear soulspeak. Your lack of spiritual connection is astounding."

"It's normal! Normal people can't hear dolls speak, because dolls have no mouth or tongue to speak with!"

"Very well." Nunotaba patted Kazari's head, and then put her down at the desk beside the bed. The room had been rearranged since last time Kazari saw it. All the candles were gone, for one. Beside her on the desk was a mountain of books, a feather pen dipped in ink, and a snowglobe with a golden fairy figure inside.

"That's enough excitement for now. Please rest for a while, flowerhead-san. I will do a new examination of you later. Now," Nunotaba turned to face Shirai-san, "are you ready for the first part of your treatment?"

"I suppose. Mikoto is still sleeping…" She swallowed heavily. There were bags beneath her eyes, as if she hadn't slept much lately herself. "So I think this is the best time."

"I see. And you are ready to accept the risks involved?"

Shirai-san squared her shoulders, but Kazari saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, which prompted her to speak up.

"What are you going to do to Shirai-san?"

Nunotaba glanced at her briefly. "We will attempt to lift the curse of the werewolf."

"Whaaaaaat? No way! Nobody's ever found a cure for any of the ancient curses! In fact, they're not even sure it's a curse! Vampirism and lycanthropy are both natural occurrences, and meddling with them can result in all sorts of trouble!"

Nunotaba watched her for a moment, and then turned to Shirai-san. "Please remove your clothes. We will first try to stop the spreading of the black blood."

"You're not listening to me!" Kazari cried. But Nunotaba ignored her and with Shirai-san unable to hear her, there wasn't much she could do. The desk was far too high for her to risk a jump – even if she was in a doll's body, what would happen if it broke? Besides, she'd have no hope of getting her point across by wrestling any of them.

"Are you sure you can help me?" Shirai-san asked as she began undressing, glancing briefly at Kazari and then at her body on the bed, frowning again.

"Not at all. This is an experimental treatment, but if my theory is correct, sealing the black blood will make you less… horny."

"That is not the main problem."

"I see. I will remind you of that the next time I find you drooling and crying all over the Railgun's socks in the bathroom."

"That's—!" Shirai-san looked like she wanted to say more, but then pulled a deep breath. Her cheeks were flushed by now. "Fine. Just get on with it. I got you that stupid souvenir, so you better not mess up."

"It is a snowglobe. It will come in handy at a later point. Consider it an investment in your own health."

"Great."

"Later we will discuss the terms for how you'll pay for the treatment of Misaka-san as well."

"Can't you do _one _thing for charity!?"

XXX

Watching Nunotaba treat Shirai-san was nervefrayingly fascinating, but it took a long time. Kazari took to familiarizing herself with her new body in the meantime, flexing the fingers and testing her legs. While stiffer than a normal body, the doll had joints in all the major limbs and even one in each finger, so she did have a range of movements available. She was far steadier than she'd thought too, so maybe the doll was of high quality. The most mindblowing difference was how big everything was.

While Nunotaba massaged every possible part of Shirai-san's body and Shirai-san's face grew redder and redder, Kazari walked around the desk and admired the different artifacts it held. There were ancient books, notebooks and old teacups. Especially fascinating was the succubus skull and the stuffed dragonfly.

When Nunotaba finally pulled back, Shirai-san looked exhausted, and Nunotaba ordered her to go lie down for a while. As the paladin slinked out with her tail hanging limply to the floor, Nunotaba sat by the desk and started taking notes in one of the books.

Kazari casually strolled over and peered at the paper. The flourish of letters made her eyes glitter.

"Wooooah, Nunotaba-san, your handwriting is beautiful!"

The witch paused just a second before continuing. "Compliment accepted."

Kazari blinked. "So did Shiai-san's treatment work?" She changed the topic instead of trying to understand how the witch's mind worked.

"That remains to be seen. I did what I could with her chakras and closed a few energy routes. There is a chance she will feel weaker, while the blood stops its spreading and pulls back to its core. If it doesn't work, I will have to try another method."

If it was even possible to achieve what she was trying to, Kazari was intrigued to find out. She watched as Nunotaba wrote for a while, and then a ringing sound drowned the scratches from her pen.

Nunotaba picked up the receiver of a T-shaped stand. Kazari gasped. "No way, is that a callserone!?"

The witch ignored her and put the receiver to her ear. "Yes?"

The conversation was short and Kazari couldn't hear the other end. She made her way over to the caller stand and admired the handiwork of copper and wood, gingerly touching the circle with numbers etched into it.

"Mhm. I see. Yes. Two nights ago. The blood has an effect. I'll keep you updated." Nunotaba hung up, and stood. "Alright. Let us go check on Misaka-san." She picked up Kazari and carried her towards the door.

"Is she not well?"

"See for yourself."

Even before they opened the door to the neighboring room, Kazari noticed the shimmering hue from the crack near the floor. Misaka-san lay on the bed, resting or sleeping, while her skin glowed with an ominous yellow hue. Most disturbing was the numerous holes in her body, like someone had scooped out part of her skin and flesh with a giant spoon. Her breathing was labored and sweat poured down her face. Shirai-san slept in the other bed in the room, or so Kazari assumed what with her face-down position.

Nunotaba put her down by Misaka-san's head. Kazari was reluctant to touch her, but when Misaka-san turned towards her as if sensing her there, she gingerly reached out and stroked a sweaty lock of hair out of her face. Misaka-san's eyes fluttered briefly.

"Mitsu…"

It was most likely fevertalk, because her eyes never focused and after muttering that one word, she slipped back into an uneasy sleep. Kazari kept stroking her hair, while Nunotaba filled a mug with something that smelled far stronger than water. The steam streamed from both mug and pitcher even though she hadn't heated anything.

"What happened to her?"

"She got into a fight with the Meltdowner."

"The matriarch!?"

"Indeed. Obsidian weapons are just as effective as intended. Shirai-san brought her in yesterday night and she's been like this ever since." Nunotaba picked a packet from a box on the same table. She cut it open with a pair of scissors and the bloody contents poured into the mug.

"Wow, you have a supply of blood even?"

"Indeed. It seemed unnecessarily risky to use my own, and Shirai-san's would only agitate her." She picked up the mug and walked over. "She would not let me drain you either, so this was the only choice."

Kazari was eternally grateful that Shirai-san had been around to prevent that. Whoever Nunotaba spoke with earlier must have been the one to supply them the blood.

While supporting Mikoto's head, the witch emptied the contents of the mug into the vamp's mouth. Once she swallowed the first mouthful, Misaka-san's features seemed to relax a little. "It is not much. All I can do is keep her stable and hope that her body can work this out for itself."

Seemed like Nunotaba-san had become their personal doctor during the time Kazari spent in that empty soul world.

"So what's wrong with her, exactly? It looks like she was burned by a very strong holy light."

"True. Yet also untrue. It is no more holy light than the light from a candle. It has the same characteristics, but holy light is so called because it stems from the Will of the people, taught by Judgment to its members on an exclusive basis. That does not mean others cannot learn to summon it, and indeed, an obsidian weapon like Meltdowner's Silicon Burn can even manipulate normal energy into something far more devastating."

"In the end it is magic designed to harm non-humans." Kazari said with a pang of melancholy.

"Indeed. You seem familiar with the concept."

Kazari shook her head slowly. "I've just read a lot of books. Magic exists in many different forms. Judgment's holy magic is just one of them. Like most magic, mastering it without proper training is close to impossible." She grew quiet, watching Misaka-san's troubled expression. "Will she be okay?"

"Only time will tell."

XXX

The sock was carefully removed from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Ruiko-chan." Akemi-chan's voice was anxious. "This time I brought vegetable soup, just like I promised."

Ruiko managed a half-smirk. Even though she couldn't see anything, she could easily picture Akemi's expression. "Great. I can still smell the chicken on my clothes."

"I didn't really manage to clean it up well. Alright, here goes."

The spoon touched her lips and Ruiko swallowed the soup slowly. It was far from hot, obviously having stood around for a while. She'd still eat it. If nothing else, keeping her energy up was her number one priority.

Several spoons passed before Akemi spoke again. "Why would you do this?"

"Oh. This? Well, actually I have a bondage fetish—"

"Not that, you dork." Akemi lightly tapped the spoon on the head. "You know, if I didn't convince Xochitl to let me feed you, who knows what would have happened to you. You should at least show some appreciation."

"I do appreciate it, Akemi-chan. I just can't even go through a situation like this without ruining it."

"Well," Akemi fed her another spoonful, "I'd rather you keep your mood up, to be honest. Why did you even end up like this? What did you do?"

"It doesn't really matter. I was an idiot and I deserved it. But, how long till that party-thing at the castle?"

"Um, about five days I think? We've already started preparations. Last I heard, we're looking to obtain a way into the castle through the deliveries."

Oh man. "That's genius!"

"I know, right! Nobody'll suspect us to do something like that!"

"And the bomb?"

"I don't know much about it. It's kind of scary, isn't it?" Her voice gained a hint of awe. "It's like, everything will change!"

Ruiko couldn't help it. The adrenaline still charged through her veins at the idea. It was what they'd worked towards for as long as she remembered. A new world.

But… at what cost?

"Okay, all done. Sorry, Ruiko-chan, I have to put this back."

"Akemi-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a new sock? It's starting to smell."

XXX

Kazari had never tasted coffee. But the next morning, while sitting atop the counter on the first floor of Nunotaba's café, she felt like that was exactly what she needed. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't that played tricks on her. Shirai-san's cup stood on the table where the paladin sat (with her forehead planted on the table) and Kazari thought she could smell it even though her nose was technically upstairs.

Sighing, Kazari skimmed over the newspaper in front of her for the umpteenth time. She'd read the same paragraph a dozen times at least. Her fingers tapped against the countertop while her mind churned.

It had been five days since they first entered Pihs Looc. Saten-san had yet to return. Did she really choose to stay with Anti-Skill? Just like that, change her mind? Or was she hurt and unable to come?

Misaka-san had promised to go get her if that happened. Three days, they'd said then. But Misaka-san couldn't keep her promise, and Saten-san hadn't come.

The tapping increased.

"Please. Stop it. My head."

Shirai-san groaned where she sat with her head planted onto the table. They couldn't go outside in their situation, and had been stuck in the café. Shirai-san wanted to stay by Misaka-san's side, but the vampire just became more disturbed by her presence and Shirai-san obviously pained from it too. In the end, Nunotaba ordered her downstairs.

Shirai-san did not look to be at her best. Whether it was lack of sleep, her condition or Nunotaba's treatment of it, was hard to tell. The black blood veins had mostly vanished, so at least that was working.

A voice quite like Shirai-san's whispered something in the back of her mind. Kazari bit on her lip. She did remember dreaming about Shirai-san. About everyone. They all had so many worries weighing them down, and now… now they'd become a bunch of patients.

_You can guide them._ Mom's voice echoed in her mind.

Crazy crazy crazy. Misaka-san was obviously the leader. A matriarch, for crying out loud. If she wanted to – wanted to stay or… Kazari wiped her eyes. This was just a fluke. Misaka-san was injured, everyone was scared and anxious. Of course she'd had crazy dreams, a lot of people did while in a coma. They'd go get Saten-san too, once they were ready. It wasn't Misaka-san's fault that she was injured. Kazari wouldn't let her go anywhere as long as she couldn't even stay conscious for more than twenty minutes at a time. At least she _was _conscious, now. Her condition was finally improving, after numerous bloodpacks and witch brews and careful coaxing from Nunotaba. A few more days, and maybe…

Forcing a smile on her face, Kazari stared at the headline in front of her. The counter had been Kazari's perch since the day before, and so far there wasn't much to do but read. She'd already read all the labels on all the bottles behind the counter. Contrary to what she'd first thought, none of them were actually alcoholic. They were all different witch brews. And the customers that came here weren't looking for cookies or a cup of coffee. They knew what kind of store Nunotaba was running, shifty eyes flicking back and forth while they asked for anything to help with their current challenge, be it an itchy bug bite or an unwilling love interest.

The headline in the newspaper today said something about a banquet. _Imagine if we could all go to something like that. So extravagant, aaah~ Wearing ball dresses and eating fancy food!_ It said matriarchs and important political figures would gather for the annual peace conference. She wondered why Misaka-san wasn't invited, or if she was, why she hadn't mentioned it. Maybe she forgot? Misaka-san didn't seem that interested in the workings of the world outside Toaru village. Her dream returned to mind, and Kazari frowned. She had a lot of questions and no means to acquire answers and it was driving her crazy.

The bell above the door rang and brought a welcome distraction. Kazari looked up in anticipation for what kind of customer came next, and froze. There were several people, and they wore uniforms.

"This is Judgment!"

"What!?" Shirai-san sat up straight in a flash, grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it up. Just in time. The group of officers poured in through the door. A red-haired guy stood at the front, tall and handsome. Shirai-san vanished the second she saw him, leaving Kazari to sit as silently as possible at the counter. She wasn't in a hurry to find out how people would react upon seeing a doll move.

"Nunotaba-san! Are you here?" The Judgment officer called out.

There was a thump from upstairs, a growl and a whine. Then the stairs creaked, and Nunotaba appeared.

"I am here."

"We're here for Shirai Kuroko and the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto. Please remain calm. We know you're hiding them here." Kazari's heart clenched. Was this about Gilmore? It had finally caught up with them...

Nunotaba did not look surprised in the slightest. "I see. I don't expect you can be bribed?"

"You know me well, Nunotaba." The redhead flashed a grin. "Any other time, but this is over my head. And please inform them that we are aware of Shirai-san's teleportation and that we already have a Capacity Down ready for deployment and forces ready to apprehend them if necessary. She should know what that means."

"Indeed," Nunotaba said, "nobody would dream of running from _you_, Kurozuma-san."

He coughed awkwardly.

Nunotaba turned her head and spoke up the stairs. "So you see. I believe the wisest choice is to comply."

There were more noises upstairs. Then, Shirai-san appeared in the middle of the room with Misaka-san leaning on her shoulder. The matriarch looked a lot better than before. Her skin still glowed faintly, but the wounds on her body had begun filling in with new flesh and skin. They'd wrapped the wounds in bandages while they healed. She still had a fever, but at least her eyes were clear with awareness now.

Shirai-san glared at them from beneath her hood.

"What do you want?"

"Woah." He raised his hands in mock defense. "Relax. I was ordered to reign you in whatever the cost. All I know is the commander herself asked for you in person. We don't want any trouble."

Shirai-san looked unhappy, but Misaka-san squeezed her shoulder.

"Let's go, Kuroko. At least listen to what they want. Nunotaba-san, please keep Kazari safe."

Kuroko sighed deeply. "Alright. But I'm not letting them harm you."

Kurozuma-san cleared his throat. Kazari thought he looked relieved when the two of them decided to join without a fight. Yet she couldn't help but feel a pang of anxiety when Shirai-san and Misaka-san left with Judgment and the door closed behind them.

"Hm," said Nunotaba-san in the silence that followed, "your ranks are stretched steadily thinner."

"No," Kazari answered, forcing all of her determination into her words, "there's just a lot going on right now. We'll go back home soon enough. That's – that's our goal."

XXX

"Who do you think you are, Ruiko-chan?" Mitori was in front of her, but as Ruiko was still blindfolded and gagged, she couldn't see her nor answer. She wasn't feeling all that great in general, in fact.

"Did you think that you'd be forgiven that easily?" The girl in front of her had unbuttoned Ruiko's shirt and was tracing a finger along the wound that Uiharu had stitched up so carefully. "Did you think we would just let you go?"

She hadn't been thinking, that seemed to be the problem. She had always thought of Anti-Skill as her family, a place she could come back to when she needed it. But she realized now that it was more than that. Anti-Skill was an organization that didn't take lightly on members wanting to leave with their secrets.

While that made perfect sense, it made her sad. She had wanted to part on a good note. _Well, if you'd just kept your mouth shut, maybe you could have. Misaka-san will come. She will, right? She said she would. Why hasn't she? Oh man, what if… what if they don't really..._

"Xochitl let me guard you, hmm. I better not misuse her trust, don't you think?" Mitori sounded amused. "I better make sure you're really unable to escape anywhere." She picked at one of the stitches, creating an uncomfortable pull on her skin. "So, you're an undead now. I wonder, how do you react to pain now? For instance…" a cold vial stroked over the skin of her chest and Ruiko gulped, "poison?"

As Mitori began snipping the stitches one by one, Ruiko clenched her eyes shut behind the blindfold. Misaka-san… Uiharu-san… Shirai-san… She imagined their faces in her mind._ I know I'm anything but perfect. I know I'm not worth all this! And I promise I won't ask for anything else, ever again! Just please – help me!_

XXX

_'Help me…'_

Kazari jerked upright. _What was that?_

The room was eerily silent. It'd been a while since Judgment came and collected Shirai-san and Misaka-san. Nunotaba-san had gone back upstairs. Yet she'd heard a voice as clear as if someone had spoken right by her ear. She glanced around the room, as if the culprit might have hidden beneath a chair. Of course there was no one there.

That's why she shrieked in surprise when someone's hand brushed over her head.

_'…azari-chan…' _The voice was so vague, and the touch so light, Kazari thought she might be hallucinating. _Is Nunotaba doing something strange to my body up there!?_

What definitely felt like fingers brushed over her shoulders and then a warm presence rested against her back.

_'Please, help us…'_

She had never heard the voice before but she instantly recognized it.

Turning her head with the same _clack _she'd grown used to hearing from her new limbs, she was surprised to find nothing there.

_Is this… _She hesitated slightly, and then, she closed her eyes. Unlike with her human body, it wasn't really a physical action. She'd become quite startled the first time it happened, but by closing her eyes she was brought back to that broken signpost. It was as if her soul actually still rested there and only looked out onto the world through the doll's eyes.

This time, she was not alone. Someone else was already at the signpost with her, but this person was diffuse and hazy, with a golden glow surrounding her. As if she wasn't really all _there. _Kazari had seen her before. When she tried to revive Saten-san, this person had been amongst the thousands of souls she'd pulled from Misaka-san.

"Who are you?" Kazari asked.

The soul shook its head. _'No time. It is still hard to retain consciousness for long.' _The voice in her head was more or less just a whisper, but the warmth was undeniable. Kazari felt like nowhere would be safer than in her arms.

_'Ruiko is in danger. She was captured by her friends and is kept in an apartment complex by the river.'_

Kazari's eyes widened. "Is that true!?"

The soul nodded, a sort of melancholy over it.

"But what can I do? You should tell Misaka-san and Shirai-san, they'll be able to help her!"

_'You are the only one I can reach right now. Your soul link is quite strong.'_

"Soul… link?" She knew what that was. It had been described in the Nekomimi along with a lot of other things. It had been described as the link between a necromancer and their familiar, which allowed them to communicate over a distance, for one. _Did I… create one when I revived Saten-san? _Kazari had no idea how to use it, but it seemed like this soul was able to travel along it. However, it was already dissipating.

_'Please help her. I like Ruiko. It would sadden me to see her harmed.'_

Then, Kazari was alone once more. The awe she was left with filled her entirely, until she realized what she'd been told.

"Saten-san is in trouble!"

And she was the only one who knew.

* * *

**I have mixed feelings about this chapter**, since it's in general a very non-actiony chapter. Not much _happens_... but I think we'll find that what do happen here, is the basis for things to come. Maybe.

Next time: Kazari to the rescue!?


End file.
